Fee Fye Foe Fum
by smart-blonde-the-oxymoron
Summary: Demons are soulless creatures that feast on the souls of others. It makes sense that a demon couldn't love, right? Wrong. Every demon has a 'soul mate' and Sebastian's just found his. Let's just say... a stubborn human wasn't exactly what he had expected. Sebastian x OC
1. Merrymaking I

**Two years after its original publication on Fanfiction, I'm finally giving this chapter (well, pretty much the first chunk of the story) the rewrite it so sorely needs. God… two years of high school English REALLY makes a gigantic difference. Seriously. I sounded like some twelve year old just taking really stupid sentences and throwing in some funky sounding synonyms in order to seem smart…**

**I will openly admit… It took WAY too much effort to retype this so it didn't sound quite so cheesy.**

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"_Your eyes shine like impure jewels which can reflect love for no one. You're a demon who profanes innocent souls with your unworthy hands and lips…" The reaper trailed off, as if too distracted by the demon to continue. He let out an infatuated sigh. "Oh, it's so __good__! You're so __thrilling,__ Bassy," Grell swooned. "I want to bear your children~"_

_Sebastian's face warped abruptly with barely disguised disgust._

"_I'd greatly appreciate," the demon ground out, "if you'd stop. That's revolting." His sneer twisted at the edges until it had morphed into an annoyed snarl. "Not to mention physically impossible." _

"_Oh, you're so cold!" Grell sobbed, starting up his 'scythe' with a well-practiced twist of the wrist._

Ciel had never asked Sebastian why demons couldn't love, it had never really occurred to him he supposed. Well… maybe not even that. He'd never thought of it in that sense. (He'd honestly never thought about it at all… Why should he care?) The answer seemed simple. Sebastian was a demon. Demons didn't_ need_ to love. They didn't have 'morals' or 'feelings' like humans did (not that many humans had those in the first place…). Simple. Yes. Simple…

However, there was a monstrous difference between '_will not'_ and '_cannot_.'

Were demons really _incapable_ of feeling? That didn't seem… natural…? (Was that the right word?) Besides, there were plenty of times when Sebastian had obviously been experiencing some kind of emotion - whether it be amusement, anger, annoyance, satisfaction… Was love just… bred out of them?

…but then again, he very obviously loved cats.

…or did that not count? If that didn't count, then what did? What constituted as 'love' that a demon could feel versus 'love' that he couldn't?

And _that's _what confused him.

And the young Earl Phantomhive loathed being confused. Confusion was weakness. Confusion meant not _knowing_ something. Not knowing something made him not the best. And not being the best was unacceptable.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Why can't demons love?"

Sebastian's eyes seemed to flicker for a moment before narrowing.

"I've never found it necessary…" the butler paused for a moment, shooting the Earl one of his closed-eyed grins. "I'm a demon, after all, young master. What did you expect?"

Ciel's uncovered eye narrowed.

"I don't recall asking why you _won't_ love," he frowned, glaring at the demon over the rim of his porcelain tea cup. "I asked why you _can't._"

"…What made you think that demons are incapable of love?" Sebastian replied calmly, turning around to organize one of the many bookshelves in Ciel's study. The teen snorted.

_Perhaps it has something to do with you being the spawn of Satan? _

"That Reaper, Grell, said something about it."

Sebastian paused for a moment before continuing to straighten the books.

"He was incorrect. Demons can love."

"_Really_?" Ciel questioned, skeptical.

"We can only become emotionally attached to one other… not including our family members or children, of course. But then I suppose most demons don't bother to become too attached to those either." He smirked. "I know I didn't."

Ciel rolled his eyes. Carefully, he placed the fragile teacup on the smooth surface of his desk and cradled his chin in his hands, looking up at the elder male with a curious gaze.

"Who's your _'one other'_ then?" he questioned. The demon grinned.

"Are you hoping I've grown a soft spot for you, my lord?"

Ciel scoffed.

"Of course not. Now, answer me."

Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

Ciel arched an eyebrow curiously.

"You don't know…?"

"No. I can't decide who it is, after all."

"And is that odd?" he inquired. "Not having found that demon yet?"

"For a demon of my stature and age, yes… I suppose it is."

"Ah…"

Ciel shuffled his papers and returned to scanning them, feeling a bit awkward. The young Earl's gaze fell on one paper in particular: a letter from the Queen. His eyes narrowed - the awkward, uncomfortable, feeling that had welled up in the back of his mind dissipating.

"We're going on a trip."

"In this season?" Sebastian frowned.

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Sebastian, are you familiar with the leisure activity know as bear-baiting?"

"From the name, I suppose it's fairly safe to assume that it's a decently entertaining hobby," the demon hummed. "But I'm afraid not."

"It's a sport where the participants tie a bear to a fence with a rope or chord and fighting dogs surrounded it, bite at it, and kill it," Ciel explained stoically.

"My, my. That sounds very… _human-like_," the butler smiled.

"It was banned by the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835... but there was a loop hole; the law didn't apply to the attack dogs. What do you think happened then?"

Sebastian raised a finger to his lips, as if pondering.

"I imagine they began having the dogs attack their own kind. Perhaps you would call it 'dog-baiting'?"

"There's a village doing just that: Houndsworth. The place was originally famous for rearing hunting dogs, but behind closed doors they…" Ciel took a bite of his cake, letting the sentence hang. "The Queen is heart sick. We'll secure the village under pretext of making it a health resort. That's the goal of this journey," he finished, folding his hands under his chin.

"A village full of dogs, eh?"

"What is it?"

"Merely that securing a construction site seems like quite a trifling job for you to be concerned with."

"There is a reason."

"Hmm?"

"The reason why I, why the house of Phantomhive, must go to Houndsworth in person."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Samantha Quenell sighed, running a hand through her lengthening strawberry-blonde hair. This town was starting to grate on her nerves. She peered out the window at the grey, cobblestone streets, distaste shadowing her silvery-blue eyes.

A small mewing echoed in Sam's ears and she turned from the glass, reaching out a hand to run her fingers through the soft fur of her orange tom-cat, Avalon.

"We'll leave this place soon, Avi, I promise. I don't like it here either… All those creepy dogs running around and slobbering all over the place… They all look like they have rabies with how much their mouths froth. _Animals_," she scoffed. She glanced at the cat. "Uh…no offense."

Avalon mewed in agreement. He tilted his head, eyes questioning his companion's choice in coming to Houndsworth in the first place.

"I'm not sure why I needed to come here Avalon, I'm really not. It just… I just felt like it… and the food is actually pretty good."

The cat yawned and twitched his tail, rubbing his head affectionately against Sam's hand. She smiled and picked up one of the stray books she'd left lying haphazardly around the hotel room. She reclined lazily against the windowpane and began to read.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Resort! Resort! Resort! Resort!" chanted the three Phantomhive servants, flitting excitedly around the wooden carriage as they grew closer and closer to their destination.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mey-Rin? I'm so excited!" Finnian exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe the young master is taking us with him to the Queen's health resort!" Mey-Rin squealed.

"I guess even the young master has his good points," Bard grinned.

"Of course!" Mey-Rin and Finnian happily agreed.

"They are fortunate people," Sebastian smiled, addressing Ciel. "It appears they're grateful to you, my _kind_ young master."

"I didn't want to leave them behind by themselves and come back to find my manor completely in ruins," Ciel sighed.

"Indeed."

The carriages pulled up to a haggard, wooden sign with a crow perched lightly on the cracked edge.

_Welcome to Houndsworth._

Sebastian turned around to face the other members of the traveling party.

"This would seem to be the entrance to the village."

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian's faces lit up. A warped tree adorned with metal dog collars and rusty chains came into view not minutes later. Decaying and maggot infested skulls of dead dogs rested on the ground underneath. The three screeched and blanched in horror.

"Oh. I believe I forgot to tell you one thing… this is the _planned_ construction site for the resort," Ciel stated nonchalantly.

"Young Master," the trio cried pathetically.

"Hau, hau," Tanaka chirped, unperturbed by the smell of rot.

The carriage continued on into the foggy landscape. All of a sudden, Finni perked up and pointed enthusiastically to an approaching blob.

"Hey, I found the first villager!"

An old women limped over to them slowly, struggling to push a baby stroller that was stuck in a muddy rift.

"Stop the carriage, Mister Tanaka!" Finni exclaimed, jumping out of the carriage. "I'll help you out, Granny," he smiled, extending a hand to her. Mey-Rin gasped.

"N-No, Finni! If you're not careful, the baby will-"

Finni picked up the carriage and hauled it up and over his head without a second thought.

"What…?"

The two servants stared at him in horror. He blanched and slammed the carriage down back to the ground. The frame rattled and squeaked.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"WAH! Is the baby all right?"

The three leaned forward to peer inside the small carriage and gasped. Resting inside on soft padding and piles of soft, silky, blankets was the skeleton of a little dog.

"This child was eaten by it," the old women whispered morosely, eyes flat and lips taught. The three Phantomhive servants remained dead pan as she continued on, pushing the stroller along and chanting to herself under her breath.

"_The white dog is a good dog."_

"Eat…en?" The three gulped, exchanging nervous glances.

"_The disobedient black dog is a bad dog. Lullaby, the sun sets."_

"Apparently, many of the villagers have gone missing or have been found viciously murdered," Ciel frowned, turning to Sebastian.

"_Lullaby and goodnight."_

"Part of my job is to find the cause of these killings… and dispose of it."

"_If you don't go to sleep, the dog will come down here. He'll gobble your flesh down to the bone."_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam frowned and closed her book, reaching over to stroke her cat fondly with a huff.

"That was such a lousy ending… I really hate books with sad endings. I mean, Real life is like that, sure. But this is a book, for crying out loud!_ I_ shouldn't be crying," she sniffed indignantly. "Not to mention, the author practically forced the most important scene in the entire book into… I don't know… three pages? Four tops?" she grumbled.

Avalon meowed.

Sam stood up and stretched.

"I wasted almost…" she glanced at the clock across the room, "half of the day reading that stupid book," she frowned. She ran a brush quickly through her little-past-shoulder-length hair and laced up her boots. Sam slipped a small pocket knife into the interior of her right boot, for safety purposes only. (Who knew what kinds of perverts lived in this creepy little Hell hole of a town?)

Sam appraised herself in the dingy full-length mirror. Her black blouse was almost threadbare and she wore three of them in layers to be in any way decent. Her chest bindings felt itchy and she knew they were on their last life. The only thing that was half-way decent was her long coat – a gift from her father.

Sam frowned. She needed to go shopping._ Great... Note the sarcasm._

"Avi, come on. We need to find some place where I can get some new clothes."

Avalon mewed in annoyance.

"I know it sucks, but I'd rather not have my shirt completely disintegrate on me. I'll give these old ones to you to use as your own personal bed, 'kay?" Sam buttoned her coat and walked to the door, gesturing with a jerk of her head for Avalon to follow.

Avalon mewed and hopped down from his perch on the windowsill, choosing instead to take up residence on Sam's shoulder. She pat his head fondly and walked out the door.

Down on the street, Sam found a small store with a female vendor who looked at her cat with disdain. Sam rolled her eyes and began looking for blouses, pants, and chest wrappings.

Of course, because it was a feminine store (and a small one at that), there were absolutely no pants to be found. There was a simple, cream colored, button-up, blouse that Sam found to her liking and a leathery looking brown vest that went over it. She found some plain chest wrappings and quickly headed to a desolate corner of the shop to change.

Happy and comfortable in her new outfit, Sam paid the female shopkeeper and headed back out onto the street.

Avalon hissed and spat as they passed a small group of yapping dogs and the canines in turn pulled all the harder on their leashes in an attempt to attack the proud looking feline situated on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, lady! Put that damn kitty-cat away until you get home! Quit rillin' up my dogs by showin' off your pups' snack!"

Sam bristled up like a hedgehog that'd just been drenched in ice cold slush.

"Avalon isn't a snack, he's _my _cat. And he's certainly better than any of those slobbering monsters you call _dogs_."

"_Hey, you b_-"

"_Look_," she snapped, irritated, "You keep your pet preferences and I'll keep mine. I'm just heading back to my hotel room, not showing off my cat as some main course for some inbred mutts."

The man clenched his teeth, face red.

"You think they're _inbred mutts_?" he puffed, cheeks puffed out like an angry squirrel.

Sam gulped and took a small, nervous step backwards. Enraging a man who looked to be easily a foot and a half taller and a stone heavier than her was never a good idea. Particularly when he held the leashes of four gigantic, fearsome looking dogs in his grubby fists.

_Say no. Apologize._

"Well, _obviously._"

_Shit._

"You think they're 'slobbering beasts' too, huh? Well _fine_…" he smirked, fingers loosening his hold on the rope leashes. Sam gulped, taking another fast step backwards. _Uh-oh._ Her brother had always said her mouth would get her into trouble and now—

"Enjoy the 'slobber'!"

He let the dogs go.

_Double shit._

Four huge, snarling (and indeed slobbering) hounds rushed at her and Avalon like a quartet of freight trains on steroids.

Sam turned and bolted, Avalon jumping down from her shoulder to sprint alongside her. Slowly, the feline began to inch ahead, gaining speed and therefor distance as only a cat magically could. Sam huffed, forcing more energy into her legs to keep up with the bolting orange fur ball.

Her breath was coming fast and hard, scorching her lungs and sucking the life from her flailing limbs. She'd never been an excellent runner, never even up to the stature of being called good. She could sprint like Hell… for about twenty-five seconds. Light sparring and treading water were all the physical activities she was really good for (and calling those two _good_ was being rather generous).

Only one of those would be of any use in this circumstance and she didn't particularly fancy turning to fight off four snarling dogs that in all likelihood weighed just as much as she and had mouths filled with dagger-like fangs.

As much as she loathed to admit it, she was royally screwed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The carriages began to slowly crawl closer to town. Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bard all gasped and 'oohed' at the scenic landscape and fuzzy farm lands.

"It's starting to actually look like a resort!" Bard grinned as they peered into the shimmering blue lake. Their reflections smiled back at them, dancing and swirling with the smallest of ripples. The two carriages passed by a small, somewhat dilapidated house on the outskirts near the lake. Five dogs were locked inside of a wooden crate while a man with shaggy brown hair focused on training one that stood before him, wagging a scrawny tail.

"Sit."

The tiny dog sat obediently.

"Lie down."

Again, the dog obeyed without an ounce of hesitance.

"Oh, good boy! Good boy!" The man beamed, petting and hugging the tiny animal.

Mey-Rin sighed dreamily, blushing a rosy shade of pink.

"Wow, I'd like him to pet _me, _yes…"

"He warps it with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight," Sebastian smirked sarcastically. "But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it is quite hard to understand."

"If you have something to say, just say it," Ciel ordered blandly, propping his chin up with a fist.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not fond of dogs. Or rather… To be frank, _I hate them_."

In the next moment, an orange tabby cat dashed frantically across the cobblestone street not ten feet in front of Sebastian and Ciel's carriage, barely missing a collision. A girl followed after it, equally as spastic but not quite as lucky.

Sebastian yanked hard on the reins, drawing the horse to an immediate stop and causing it to rear. The girl turned briefly with wide eyes to see the horse looming over her before four dogs descended on her with nasally snarls. She squeaked and kicked out. One dog backed away for a moment and another used the opening to chomp down on her arm. Her eyes went dark with anger and pain before her leg snapped out and she kneed the canine hard and square in the ribs.

The dog yelped and scampered back a few feet. The others backed away, teeth bared and growling.

The cat from earlier, seeming to sense its companion's troubles, returned to her side. One of the dogs stepped forward and the feline hissed and scratched like mad until the dog retreated with a faint yelp. The tabby jumped back and onto the girl's shoulder, looking triumphant. The dog stood, face a mess of gory scratches and missing patches of fur.

The other dogs drew in closer, snarls warping their faces. The girl took a defensive stance and drew a knife from her boot, hands shaking.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, tone crisp and a clear indication of what he wished to be done.

Lacking his ever usual "Yes, my lord," Sebastian hopped down from the carriage and between the two adversaries.

With a single ruthless, demonic glower, the dogs put their tails between their legs and slowly slunk away. After they'd fled, Sebastian turned to see the girl looking up at him in utter shock, mouth hanging open in a rather unattractive way and hair skewed every which way.

"That's not fair at all. No matter how much _I_ death glared them, they wouldn't stop chasing. They weren't even _after_ you," she mumbled, incredulous.

Sebastian stared back at the girl with mild curiosity. She didn't seem infatuated with him in the least, unlike most of the human females he'd dealt with over the many years. Whether it be his looks or his daring rescues, most women fawned at the first sight of him.

"Oh, sorry!" She flushed, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to seem ungrateful if I did… Thank you for saving Avalon and myself from a surely untimely, slobbery, doom."

The girl looked up and then at the cat in her shoulder.

"And thank you, Avi. You were very, very brave. Remind me to get you some tuna and milk sometime, 'kay?"

The cat mewed and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"Miss, y-your arm is bleeding!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, pointing to a rather nasty looking gash on the girl's arm that was indeed dripping blood. The strawberry blonde held up the wounded limb and observed it with a narrowed eye.

"Well, would you look at that. Bugger got me worse than I'd thought…"

She observed the gash for another moment or two before shrugging and smiling up at the two carriages.

"It's not that bad, I'll be fine. Thank you again," she smiled again fleetingly before turning.

Sebastian placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us? Our destination isn't too far from here and it wouldn't do any harm to have your injury cleaned out and bandaged properly."

The girl looked blank, if not a bit annoyed.

"I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"I insist," Ciel cut in from his perch on the carriage.

The girl bit her lip but nodded. Sebastian helped her (and Avalon) up into the carriage and spurred the horses further up the street.

Ciel's gaze fell onto the new occupant of his carriage. Normally, if someone said they were fine with taking care of something (in this case an injury) by themselves, Ciel let them be. Why was it any business of his of some random idiot couldn't take proper care of themselves and ended up dead from infection? He honestly couldn't care less. However, Sebastian's small yet very noticeable action had piqued the interest of the young Phantomhive.

The girl noticed Ciel's gaze and smiled slightly, politely, before dead panning and scratching awkwardly at the back of her head.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Sam Qu- uh, Samantha Quenell."

"Ciel Phantomhive. The man who saved you is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler, and those four are my other servants, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finnian, and Tanaka."

"It's nice to meet you all."

The cat mewed unhappily and Sam blinked at him, curious. A light seemed to go off in her head and she smirked.

"Sorry, this is Avalon. He doesn't like to be left out of anything," she chuckled.

Ciel peered at his butler, noticing his strangely stiff posture. The Earl smirked. So he was uncomfortable now, was? _How amusing._

"Is something _wrong, _Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned slightly to peer at the two people sitting behind him.

"No, nothing at all, young master. Miss Samantha?"

Sam perked up slightly, straightening in her seat.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you should bandage your arm with something temporarily. It will stop the bleeding."

"Oh, yes. Right. Good idea. Why didn't I think of that? Stupid…" she flushed and began wrapping what appeared to be an old shirt around the bite.

Ciel's eye narrowed at the demon. He seemed to… care? Would that be the best way to describe it? Either way, it was something a demon should be incapable of doing, especially towards a human girl…

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Until next time.**


	2. Merrymaking II

**Well, here's chapter two. My plan is to do an update every week, maybe more than that if I have the time. I'll let you guys know if I start to get behind and won't be able to update on time. Oh! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The carriages continued up a dirt road and the seven occupants of said carriages watched as a large, grey mansion slowly came into view.

Sam stared at it placidly, face twisted lightly in annoyance.

In all honesty, she wasn't overjoyed with her current traveling companions. However, their kindness towards her-a complete stranger-after she was injured, was too much to turn away. She'd been raised as a proper lady (however unsuccessful some would have considered her upbringing), and would have felt pretty bad if she'd snubbed them.

Sam glanced at the house once more sourly. Wrought iron gates. Grand brick structure. Perfectly kept gardens. In a town like this where the people bunkered down with their pets, it practically s_creamed _snob. _Then again_, she thought placidly, _so does that Phantomhive kid sitting beside me. I mean, _really. _He's wearing a freaking top hat and he's what, ten? _

The carriage pulled up to the entrance of the mansion and a maid walked out to greet them.

Her sky blue hair was short and slightly poofy looking and her eyes were a deep, enticing purple.

Sam frowned. Something about that girl didn't seem right. Her appearance and grace seemed… inhumanly perfect. _Then again, so does that butler,_ Sam thought, glancing at the man dressed all in black that sat before her.

Sebastian pulled the carriage up to her.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

The maid bowed deeply.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival."

When she looked up again, Sam noticed that Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the girl. She barely noticed the slight change in his demeanor, but it was enough to make her suspicions of the beautiful girl rise.

_Wait, what?_

_When did I start basing my opinions of people off of someone who I _literally_ just met five minutes ago? _She thought, frown deepening.

The three Phantomhive servants stared at her openmouthed.

"Sh-She's beautiful, yes!" Mey-Rin gawked.

Finni seemed completely infatuate with her. His eyes were wide and sparkling, cheeks pink, and hands clasped beneath his chin.

Sam glanced at the girl once more and was startled to see a brief look of hostility in her eyes as they fell on both her and Sebastian. It was gone in a flash, but it left Sam wondering if maybe this girl really was just as bad as her gut was telling her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The six people entered the mansion behind the strange maid and Sam looked around in wonder.

Ciel turned his head to the side to observe Sam and noticed with interest that his butler was doing the same. Ciel arched an eyebrow at him and Sebastian turned his head in the opposite direction.

The women lead them through two long hallways and into an elaborately decorated room furnished in purple. Ciel blanched at the assortment of animal heads adorning the walls.

A feminine shriek cut through the air and all seven guests (including Avalon) turned to see the maid on her knees as a man whipped her.

"Who the Hell is this Chihuahua? I told you to receive the Queen's messenger!"

Ciel and Sebastian dead panned.

"'_Chihuahua'…?"_

"Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?" The man screeched, whipping her over and over again.

"Sebas-"

Before Ciel could voice a command, the group's new, strawberry-blonde companion stepped forward. She grabbed onto the man's wrist as best she could, nails digging into his flesh. The man winced.

"What're you doing, you filthy Husky? Trying to bite off my hand are you? Let me go!"

"You're calling _me_ filthy?" Sam replied icily. "You're the idiot who's whipping an innocent servant for doing nothing wrong. _People like _you _disgust me_."

The man seemed to shudder in fear before composing himself once more.

"What do you mean 'doing no wrong'? She brought this-"

"It sounds as though you got my letter," Ciel interrupted with a smirk, taking a seat. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Sam let his wrist go and the man pulled back, stepping away with a scowl.

"So you mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?"

"You disapprove of small breeds, _Lord Henry_?" Ciel smirked.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam frowned down at the table. She was insanely uncomfortable. Ciel had refused to let her help carry luggage into the mansion because none of it belonged to her and technically she was his guest.

The tension in the air between Ciel and 'Lord Henry' was slowly eating away at her. A girl could only take so much business talk before her brain felt like mush. The two lords had simply turned to reading the other's reports on whatever subject their whole argument had focused on. In other words, Sam felt lost.

She turned to stare at the end of the table where Angela appeared to be attempting to serve tea. Sam frowned as she noticed the multitude of bruises adorning her skin. Servants were people too no matter how much richer classes seemed to deny it. Treating them like that was just outright cruel. Even though she had a gut dislike of Angela, Sam couldn't help but feel extreme pity for her.

Sebastian took the tea pot and cups from Angela carefully when he noticed her shaking hands.

"I'll take care of this," he murmured before swiftly and neatly pouring the boiling liquid into three cups.

"It's not worth discussing," Lord Henry scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest and throwing the pile of papers to the table. "No matter what the terms, I can't sell this place."

"Let me hear your reason," Ciel shot back, annoyed.

"The curse," Lord Henry replied, deathly serious.

"_Curse_?" Ciel reiterated skeptically.

"This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed by a fearsome scourge…" He stood up, hands slamming down onto the table top. "Even the Queen cannot change that! Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

"Oh, _interestingly put_," Ciel smirked, closing his eyes.

"_What_?" Lord Henry sneered.

Sam frowned. Was he really that stupid that Ciel needed to explain it to him? Wasn't it obvious, the double meaning in what he'd just stated? _Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family_! She may not have been a detective, but Sam had read enough mystery books (and had enough common sense) to know that statement was pretty much as good as any confession.

"Let's have a nice, close look at this 'calamity' then, shall we?" Ciel smirked, folding his hands under his chin.

His smirk widened at the infuriated Lord. Sebastian closed his eyes in a silent sigh.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The two 'adversaries' parted, heading in opposite directions. Sam followed Ciel and Sebastian down one hallway. She glanced absentmindedly down at her arm for the first time since their arrival.

The dog bite was starting to itch and the raggedy shirt tied around it wouldn't stop infection by a long shot. She paused, Avalon mewing at her quietly.

Ciel noticed the lack of another set of footsteps and turned.

"Samantha?"

Sam blushed and turned away.

"S-Sorry. I just was just thinking… Is there a place where I can clean out and bandage this dog bite? It's staring to really irritate me."

Ciel's forehead scrunched up.

"Ah, I forgot about that. Sebastian, take Samantha downstairs to where the other three went with that maid," he ordered, turning to head off to wherever his room must have been.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied with a small smile and elegant bow.

"Oh, and Ciel…" Sam called to his retreating figure.

He turned, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"You can… uhm… Please call me Sam. I dislike my full name, its too formal for casual conversation and too much of a mouthful," she muttered, clasping her hands behind her back.

Ciel smirked.

"Of course, Sam."

Sebastian frowned at his young master as he walked down the long hallway. Perhaps he should have refused to explain the soul mate principle to him. Ciel had been overly nosy and even more curious since Sebastian had informed him of his own lack of a soul mate. The young Earl also seemed also extremely interested in Sam, something Sebastian admittedly disliked very much.

Yes, he definitely should not have told him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_OW_!"

"Miss Sam, please hold still."

"Then get this _poison _off my arm and out of my sight!"

"It's not poison Miss Sam. It's medicine intended to kill bacteria and other infection that start to fester in a wound."

"I don't _care_! It hurts! It's killing my from the inside out!"

"Miss Sam, if you can be bitten by a dog and survive, you can surely survive medicine."

"No I can't! You could ask my brother. I've passed out before to avoid having to take medicine!"

"Your brother is unfortunately not here at the moment, so you'll simply have to put up with it."

"GAH!" Sam howled in frustration and turned to see Avalon lazily grooming himself on a nearby chair. "Avalon! Save me, please!" She begged. The orange tabby yawned and resumed his preening.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Your companion agrees with me."

"No, he's just too damn lazy to get his ass out of the GOD DAMN CHAIR!" Sam screeched. Avalon winced and meowed at her in annoyance. "_AVALON_!"

The cat meowed more loudly and bared his fangs. For being such a small animal, he could sure seem threatening when he wanted to. His eyes flashed and he continued his grooming.

Sam blanched and closed her mouth.

Sebastian sighed and continued to rub the medicine into the bite.

"Even your cat knows what's best for you Miss Samantha. Perhaps you should learn that for yourself."

Sam frowned sourly.

"I'm not a ten year old girl, Sebastian. I know what's best for me and what isn't. Whether I act on that knowledge or not is of my own consequence."

Sebastian stared at her sadly.

"Miss Samantha…"

"Please, it's the same thing I told Ciel. Call me Sam, alright?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Sam."

"And please stop calling me 'Miss.' It makes me feel like one of those creepy, old, spinster ladies who do nothing but sit around drinking tea and reading risqué novels all day."

Sebastian chuckled and tied a thin, cloth, bandage around her arm.

"As you wish."

Sebastian stood with a bow and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sebastian…" Sam trailed off.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Do you feel… Oh, how to put this… Does… something seem 'off' about the maid, Angela? I mean, does she seem too perfect to you… too fake?"

Sebastian looked at Sam, eyes glazed in thought before nodding. Sam was just as perceptive as he'd originally expected her to be. She'd given him an odd look when he'd saved her, like he had been too good to be real. It was only natural that if she could see a bit through his gauze that Angela would seem equally as suspicious.

She had reason to trust him. He'd rescued her from a mob of vicious dogs and his master was someone she seemed to get along with. Also, he had the support and praise of three other people she'd recently met and appeared to like.

Angela's master obviously displeased Sam greatly and there was no one else who could vouch for her character. Just as Sam had reason to trust him, she had absolutely no reason at all to trust Angela.

Sam nodded back at Sebastian and thanked him for tending to the dog bite before heading downstairs to where the other servants had disappeared to.

Sebastian watched until she rounded the end of the corridor before heading off to find his master.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Wow, so you're the only maid at this estate?" Bard exclaimed, obviously enthralled.

"That's amazing! That's really impressive, Angela, yes it is!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"Nonsense. I'm utterly unsatisfactory…" she mumbled.

Sam stared at her over her the brim of her tea cup from across the table. This girl's "oh, I'm such a humble little victim" attitude was grating on her nerves.

"That can't be true," Sam stated indifferently, swirling the tea in her cup. "If you were 'utterly unsatisfactory,' as you put it, Lord Barrymore would simply hire more help."

Angela smiled and nodded. Sam frowned. Was it just her imagination, or had Angela's purple eyes sparked with hate?

"Let us know if there's anythin' we can help you with," Bard insisted. "We servants gotta stick together. Right, Finni?"

Finni nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Of course!"

"You're all so kind," Angela swooned, smiling in gratitude.

A bell rang above a small nameplate reading: Bedroom. Angela stood up quickly with a small bow.

"Please excuse me. My master is calling." She turned hurriedly and left.

Finni's eyes followed her, cheeks stained red. Sam's eyes did the same, the stormy blue-grey orbs filled with distrust.

The strawberry blonde stood staring at the space Angela had previously occupied. Her eyes narrowed further.

"Uh… Miss Sam, are you feeling alright?" Mey-Rin asked her worriedly. Sam nodded, face stiff.

"It's nothing. That Angela girl, she irks me a bit is all," she admitted, taking another gulp of tea.

"How can she bother you?" Finni asked in wonder. "She's absolutely _perfect!"_

"That's just it. She walks with the grace and appearance of a noble. Even if she'd been born into one of the most destitute families in England, she could easily have become a servant in a palace, or at least to a noble with better virtues," Sam explained sourly. "It's obvious she's aware of her charm, why waste it here? Why stay working for a man who obviously abuses her when she could so easily find work somewhere else? Why even apply for a job in this place at all? It makes no sense… She seems so perfect in every way. Grace, beauty, attitude… It's so perfect, it's almost like a well- rehearsed act."

_Not to mention the dirty looks she sends Sebastian and I_, Sam added silently.

The three Phantomhive servants stared at Sam in utter shock.

"Y-You're quite… perceptive, yes," Mey-Rin said at last, voice tinted in shock and…

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You don't believe a word I just said. None of you do."

The three had the decency to look ashamed. Sam felt a pang of hurt before she quickly shook it off. She'd only met these people a few hours ago. They had absolutely no reason to trust or side with her.

Sam drained the rest of her tea and walked over to a small sink to wash the cup.

"Forget about it you guys. I'm just paranoid I guess," Sam said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

She dried the cup and placed it on one of the many shelves before walking quietly out of the small kitchen, to where, she had no clue.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Angela… Angela… The Queen wants my village!" Lord Henry slurred. He was on his knees in front of the sky haired maid, rubbing her bare legs. "You understand, don't you? I'll protect the village!"

Angela stared on, eyes cold and indifferent.

"Angela, my angel… _my angel_."

Mey-Rin flew back in shock from her spot by the partially open door, nose bleeding.

"The maid saw! She saw what should not have been seen, yes!" She whispered, running back to her quarters.

The image of Angela, icy and powerful, sitting in a chair while the Lord massaged her legs wouldn't leave Mey-Rin's mind.

As she sprinted clumsily down the deserted hall, Mey-Rin couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sam had been right.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sebastian, you seem pretty interested in that girl," Ciel said with a smirk.

"Which one?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sam."

He shrugged indifferently.

"I suppose. Her cat is amusing."

Ciel frowned at his butler's avoidance of the subject.

"You certainly seemed intrigued with her when we almost ran over her this afternoon… and many times since then."

Sebastian frowned.

"Have I not been intrigued with anything else, my lord?"

"You have, but never a _girl_, only cats. It interests me, especially after you told me about the soul mate thing," Ciel explained nonchalantly, sipping at his tea.

Sebastian didn't reply, only returned to brushing out his master's coat.

"I've been thinking about inviting her to stay at the mansion, maybe even enlisting her to work there."

Sebastian paused for only a moment before he continued his brushing.

"She's obviously traveling by herself and no one with a steady job would simply not show up for it. Unless she's a prostitute, which I highly doubt she is considering the way she dresses, or a traveling sales women, she doesn't have a steady job." Ciel took another sip of his tea.

There was a knock at the door and the young Phantomhive lifted his head.

"Come in."

Angela opened the door, looking troubled.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour."

"My young master is about to retire," Sebastian replied. Ciel noticed the annoyance and slight hostility in his butler's usually placid voice and frowned, confused.

Angela walked into the room, ignoring Sebastian.

"I have a request."

Ciel turned to face her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Please, leave this village. You mustn't be here."

"Why not?" Ciel asked, bored. He'd heard the same thing one too many times today from Lord Henry. He didn't need to hear it again and _nothing _was going to make him leave.

"I can't-"

A sad howl cut Angela off. The sky-blue haired maid froze in fear.

"N-No! The demon hound is here!"

"_Demon hound_?" Ciel asked, eyes widening and filling with interest.

Angela screeched and Ciel turned to see the shadow of a large dog behind the window curtains.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ooooooo, cliffy XD**

**If you've seen the whole show (well, even just through episode 8), you know what happens. **

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. Merrymaking III

**I'm back for another week :D I hope you all liked the last chapter as much as you liked the first one and now this one. I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer, so here's one for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I (very sadly) do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters except for my OCs. If I did own Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian would have to take off his shirt in every episode at least once and I'd be very wealthy. If this changes, I'll let you all know. **_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and pulled back the blankets on her bed. She climbed in with a huge yawn and pulled up the slightly scratchy sheets to her chin. Avalon hopped up and made himself comfortable curled up in the crook of her neck.

Mey-Rin, Bard, Tanaka, and Finnian had already fallen asleep and Sam was all to eager too follow them. Today had been a pretty eventful day compared to her norm, and she was eager for some rest. Contrary to the thoughts of her family, she _did_ run out of energy at some point.

Now, all she needed was a nice, relaxing, peaceful-

Angela's scream cut through the air and Sam and the three Phantomhive servants, excluding Tanaka of course, bolted up and awake.

Sam jumped up and sprinted towards the noise.

_So much for a nice sleep, _she thought sourly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian sprinted forward, throwing open the curtains. The three occupants of the room stared at the empty window.

Ciel walked forward and looked out the window.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, shocked.

"Young master, look," Sebastian said, gesturing to a glowing, sprinting, blob in the distance. It was heading through the village.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel bent down, running a finger over one of the glowing, green footprints on the ground by the mansion entrance. He frowned.

"Ciel! Sebastian!"

"Young master!"

"Angela!"

The Phantomhive servants, plus Sam, all rushed forth adorning their PJs.

Sebastian's eyes rested on Sam, strawberry-blonde hair messy and dressed in a loose shirt and low riding pajama pants for a moment before returning his gaze to the glowing footprints.

"What the Hell is going on?" She demanded.

"The demon hound has appeared," Angela answered morosely.

"Demon hound?" The four repeated.

Angela nodded, "It brings calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound."

Sam's eyes narrowed, Lord Henry's acclamation earlier about how anyone who went against the Barrymore family underwent great calamity floated around her mind.

"That is the law of the village," Angela finished.

Sam looked off into the distance at Houndsworth. Something deep inside of her told her whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good. The cat mewing anxiously in panic on her shoulder only furthered to worry her.

"Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come."

Sam looked up in shock to see a mob of villagers. Avalon hissed lowly at the familiar sight of a man and his four dogs, one of which was missing an eye. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who's been punished?" Angela asked, panicked.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel bent over to observe the body of the victim. Large dog bites littered his body, oozing blood.

Sam unconsciously scratched at her own bite, for once truly pondering what could have happened if Sebastian hadn't saved her.

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I see…"

"Don't touch that!"

Ciel looked up to see Lord Barrymore. The crowd parted for him like the Red Sea.

"So James was the bad dog?" he asked in a tone that clearly stated he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog," a man nearby explained.

Lord Henry closed his eyes with a sigh. "I see. Then this was inevitable.

"Hey! How can you say that?" Bard exclaimed.

"This village has laws that I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound that protects the Barrymores!"

"Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds?" Sam screeched. "You keep saying that a demon hound defends the Barrymores when all it's really done is killed off people who disobey some stupid rule that you made up!"

"Quiet, girl, or you could be next," he warned.

"Oh yeah? For what reason? The meek, poor, girl annoys the big, bad, Lord Barrymore by speaking her mind against his unjust, ridiculous, rules. Watch out, the demon dog's a commin' for her!" she mocked, making her voice crescendo in false terror.

Sebastian put a hand on Sam's unoccupied shoulder, quieting her. The butler sent her a reproachful look and she scoffed. Sam shook his hand off but remained silent.

The villagers began to chant as they carried away the dead body.

"_Lullaby, lullaby, lullaby, lullaby. The white dog is a good dog. The disobedient black dog is a bad dog. Lullaby, the sun sets. Lullaby and goodnight."_

"I was sure that outsiders would have been its prey… You've had a narrow escape," Lord Barrymore said, turning to the remaining people. His eyes landed on Sam and narrowed. "The demon hound hates curious kitties almost as much as it hates disobedient strays."

He and Angela turned and followed the villagers.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him once his back was turned.

"Creep."

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Young master."

Ciel frowned, gaze following Lord Barrymore.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It would've been a clear, 100% perfect, blue skied, day; Sam was sure of that. She could see the sun in all its bright, yellow glory and patches of satin blue sky shown through the blanket of clouds. Even with the clouds, it was still a beautiful day…

Sam sighed and her head fell backwards with a thud on the grassy ground along with the rest of her.

Last night's "wakeup call" had taken its toll on her, especially since she couldn't fall asleep afterwards. She'd stayed up all night on vigil, looking for any hint of a tail or the sound of paws. _How paranoid_, she thought bitterly.

"What a horrible trip," Bard groaned, head resting on his arms.

"Yes, yes," Mey-Rin agreed morosely.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, joining the four, depressed adults. "You all were so enthusiastic on the drive here."

"No offense, Sebastian," Sam sighed, sitting up, "but some guy was brutally murdered last night. Plus, all of us were basically given a death threat by a guy that pretty much admitted he controls who's murdered."

"Yeah…" Bard agreed with a depleted sigh.

"Have you forgotten? We came to a resort," Sebastian replied with a smile. He held up a packed lunch and bathing suits.

Everyone's faces immediately brightened. Sebastian put down the bathing suits to help Sam up.

She sent a him a huge grin before dashing off with the other Phantomhive employees.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled genuinely, shaking his head slightly before following after her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finni and Bard ran through the water, laughing like maniacs.

"Wow, who would've guessed the water would be so comfortable? It's not even cold!" Bard laughed.

"You come out here too, Mey-Rin!" Finni smiled.

Mey-Rin stuck her head through the curtains of the portable dressing room.

"I can't, it's just too embarrassing, yes!" She stuttered, blushing.

"Chances like this don't come along every day! Hurry up and get in!" Bard ordered.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuu," Mey-Rin sighed.

The two boys continued splashing each other until Mey-Rin stepped out. They both rushed forwards, shocked.

Mey-Rin had stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a short, white bathing dress that buttoned closed from her mid-stomach up. There were very short, white, shorts underneath it and her calves were wrapped in red ribbon. There was another red ribbon tied around her waist and a small white hat on her head.

She did a small, dizzy, spin in the water and clasped her hands in front of her.

"I-I'm so embarrassed, yes," she muttered, cheeks blazing darker.

"You look great, Mey-Rin!" Finni complimented.

"Really?"

"I bet you'd look even better without your glasses on," Bard smiled.

Mey-Rin jumped back, bringing up a hand to guard her precious source of vision.

"N-No, no!"

This proceeded to turn into a water fight between the three.

Sam smiled contentedly at the them before going back to absent mindedly petting Avalon.

"Sam, didn't Sebastian buy you a bathing suit?" Ciel asked, looking up from his book.

Sam looked down, blushing.

"Y-Yes…"

"Then why-'

"I don't particularly like dresses, let alone ones that shows off my legs. I much rather enjoy wearing pants, no matter how not-feminine it may seem, heheheh," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before looking in envy at the Phantomhive servants that splashed through the water.

"The really sucky thing is that I love to swim," she mumbled with a sad sigh, her expression gloomy.

Avalon looked at her with the cat equivalence of a snort.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, how could I forget how much you, and all cats for that matter, loathe water. Forgive me for enjoying it, oh Lord Avalon."

The orange tabby continued to preen himself indifferently.

Sam glared at Avalon for a minute before swooping him up in her arms and tossing him into the warm lake. He landed in the water with an ear piercing howl.

Ciel chuckled and Sebastian shook his head at her.

"Was that really necessary, Sam?" Sebastian chastised as the three watched the sopping wet cat drag himself out of the water.

Sam nodded. "Absolutely. He gets much too 'high and mighty.' He forgets that I can easily squish him, or in this case, chuck him into a lake."

Ciel chuckled again, turning the page of his book.

"Are you saying that all who act high and mighty should be put in their place?"

Sam nodded, stretching.

All of a sudden, Sam was no longer situated on the blanket. She was held in strong arms for a moment or two before she felt herself flying through the air. She landed with a loud splash in the water.

The strawberry-blonde surfaced quickly, sputtering. She focused a death-glare on Sebastian who simply smiled politely at her before reaching down to stroke Avalon's wet fur.

"Sebastian! You are so-"

"You said all who act 'high and mighty' should be put in their place," he interrupted, scratching Avalon behind his tufted ears. "I simply followed your beliefs."

Sam fumed, silvery-blue eyes dark and menacing.

"Ciel, you might want to move."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would that be?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Because everything in that general area is about to be soaked."

"I'd rather you not, Sam. Although I do fancy the idea of watching you and Sebastian fight one another, I'd rather not have myself, or my belongings, become water logged."

Sam humphed before diving underneath the water. She looked around with blurry eyes, determined to find her prey… and her way of revenge. Her eyes alighted upon finding her poor victim and she grasped hold of it firmly, slowly swimming towards the shore as silently as she could.

Sam popped out of the water, huge grin on her face.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to try something.

Sam's smile widened as she pulled back her arm and threw her weapon square at the center of Sebastian's face.

He caught the wriggling fish easily, much to Sam's chagrin, and threw it right back at her. The Trout hit her smack dab in the middle of the face. Sam swayed and clutched her nose dramatically.

"I've been hit! Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni, you three will have to fight without me. Please, as a final wish, take down that awful ninja and his evil Cat Lord. Goodbye cruel world!" Sam yelled, falling back into the water with a huge splash.

Ciel let out a small laugh and Sebastian shook his head, though a smile stretched his lips.

Finni and Mey-Rin blinked at the place Sam had gone under.

"Does she really want us to try and take down Mr. Sebastian-"

"-or was she just kidding?"

Bard scoffed. "Of course she was serious! But that doesn't mean we have to actually _do_ anything about it-"

All of a sudden, Bard disappeared underwater. He came up moments later, gasping for breath and in an intense cat fight with the groups favorite strawberry-blonde.

"You ass hole! You're the worst military comrade EVER!"

"ME? You're the one who _died_!"

"Yeah, well, I'm alive _now_! Screw Sebastian and Avalon, you're next on my hit list!"

The four ended up in a huge water-war: Sam and Mey-Rin vs. Finny and Bard. The two girls fought valiantly, Sam showing Mey-Rin all her nasty tricks to winning fights. They had the boys running for their lives in under five minutes.

Sebastian turned his amused gaze to Ciel, who was now reading quietly.

"You won't swim, young master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel ignored him, turning the page of his book. Sebastian smiled.

"Ah, that's right. You-"

"Just being able to swim in this season isn't much of a selling point for a health resort," Ciel interrupted.

"Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?" Sebastian asked.

"Naturally," Ciel replied, looking back down at his book.

"What about the demon hound?"

"I'm sure you've caught onto its true form as well," Ciel surmised.

Sebastian smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Come here a moment."

Ciel whispered his orders into Sebastian's ear. The butler smiled and straightened.

"Yes, my lord. I shall do it right away."

Sebastian turned to leave.

"You're awfully motivated, I thought you hated dogs?" Ciel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do. So I'd like to wrap this up as quickly as possible…" Sebastian answered with a small smile. His eyes flashed to Sam briefly before he continued on his way.

"… before everything goes to Hell.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Angela, Finni, Mey-Rin, Sam, Tanaka, and Bard all sat around a soft blue and white striped blanket, eating the packed lunch Sebastian had made.

"Have some, Angela," Finni smiled.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to share?" She asked.

"Of course! And Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!" Mey-Rin smiled.

Sam nodded in agreement, biting into her own sandwich.

"I'll admit, Sebastian might be a royal pain in the ass, but he sure can cook," she smiled, taking another huge bite.

"He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught!" Villagers screamed, running towards the edge of town with their pitchforks.

Sam frowned in confusion. _What now?_

"It's James's dog! The punishment is about to begin!"

"…Punishment?" Sam murmured, eyes wide.

_This can't be good._

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the men, the same thoughts running through his head.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The six arrived at the small half-dome. They all stared in horror as a grey and white dog was beaten before being attacked by five other dogs.

Finni looked horror struck. He saw himself back in the lab and being experimented on. He saw the men in white coats holding him down to inject him with all kinds of drugs. He clasped his hands tightly in front of himself, green eyes wide.

"Stop, you can't so this…" he mumbled, voice shaking.

Sam's eyes fell on Finni, worry flickering in the silvery depths.

"STOP HURTING IT!" He screeched.

The five people standing around Finni looked at him in shock as he rushed forward. The insanely strong blonde boy pulled up from the ground one of the stakes used to tie up attack dogs. He sprinted forward, with a determined battle cry, and whacked all of the attack dogs.

An old women screeched before fainting. The villagers caught her, enraged eyes turned towards Finni.

"Finni!" Sam, Mey-Rin, Ciel, and Bard yelled, running to his aid. Tanaka followed behind them dutifully.

Sam sneered, anger turning her eyes into blue and grey storm clouds. Avalon stood twitchily by her side, hackles raised. Ciel watched Finni intently as the boy hugged the dog to him.

Ciel looked up to see the infuriated towns folk approaching them.

"They got in the way. They interrupted our holy punishment. They're more bad dogs!" Lord Henry proclaimed.

He smiled sinisterly as the rest of the towns people took up chanting "They're bad dogs!"

"Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel and Sam were chained up by their wrists to the stone wall. Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian had been bound to one of the stakes and gagged. Avalon, who the villagers had refused to touch, stood by Sam's side, hissing up a fit.

"You look pathetic, Maltese," Lord Henry pointed out. His eyes landed on Sam. "You look just as bad, kitty."

"Master, I beg you! Please forgive these people!" Angela cried, hands clasped in front of her.

Lord Henry turned back to stare at the six people with a sarcastic grin.

"Yes, it's true that this Pomeranian is the Queen's messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go. Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!"

Sam wanted to just end it then and there. From what she'd gathered about Ciel's personality within the past few days, she knew there was no way he'd give in to any demand made of him. He'd probably even make it worse.

Ciel smiled mockingly, just as Sam had feared he would.

_Here it comes_, she thought sourly.

"You'd go that far to protect your tiny, little kingdom? You're the very dictionary definition of 'obsession.'"

_Yup, he'd done it. _

Lord Henry scowled, face twisted in anger. "Then learn for yourself what happens to the bad dogs that defy me! Sick 'em!" He screeched.

The dogs attacked in a flurry of fur and barks.

Sam's eyes widened. How could Ciel look so damn calm?

Then, a black bur and the first dog went flying backwards followed soon by the other four.

Sam stared in shock as Sebastian seemed to materialize out of no where.

"You're late," Ciel commented lazily.

Sebastian pulled his white gloves on tighter. "My apologies, my lord."

"You dare interfere, Garm?" Lord Henry bellowed, turning to his dogs. "What're you waiting for? Kill that one too!"

The dogs growled, readying themselves to pounce.

Sebastian frowned. "What noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs."

Silvery-blue eyes widened in horror as the butler's eyes turned to slits like that of a cat and began glowing a pinkish-red.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Muahaha! I love sort-of cliff hangers! (I say sort of because most of you readers probably all know what happens next. Heheheh.)**

**See you all next week! :)**


	4. Training I

**Here's my next chapter :)**

**Okay, there's a part in this chapter where Sam says she remembered Sebastian's eyes. **

**NO****, she did not foreshadow or predict his appearance in her life… ever.**

**NO****, she is not secretly a demon, cat creature, witch, fallen angel, reaper, or anything other than human… nor is she related to anything magical and I will NOT change that later on. **

**NO****, Sebastian or any other demon never "visited" her self consciously in her sleep.**

**NO****, she wasn't being warned about him. **

**NO****, it has nothing to do with anything super natural or involving the Underworld what so ever. **

**Sorry, just had to get that out of the way, heh, heh… It'll be explained later on, TRUST ME. It has to do with her brother though *hint hint* **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam's eyes widened in horror as the Sebastian's golden-brown ones turned to slits like that of a cat and began glowing a pinkish-red.

The dogs immediately lay on their stomachs, heads between their paws and tails wagging in submission.

"Wh-What happened…?" Lord Henry asked, eyes almost as wide as Sam's.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel cut in, voice strong.

Lord Henry drew back, shocked.

"People of the village, listen to me. There is no demon hound! There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!"

"Wh-What do you base that on?" Lord Henry exclaimed, eyes wide and face red in fury.

"This," Sebastian replied.

Lord Henry looked up.

"It was in the basement of your manor," Sebastian explained, holding up the skull of a dog. "I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James."

The crowd gasped and began to talk hurriedly amongst themselves. Sam turned and stared at Sebastian's face, trying to place the familiarity of those eyes. They'd seemed so familiar, yet so distant. She'd obviously never seen something like them before in real life; she definitely would've remembered that. It was almost like a dream… Stories she'd once heard. Stories…

Sam shook her head (as much as the chains would allow) to clear her thoughts. Sebastian's eyes were back to that warm honey-brown color and neither the Phantomhive servants or Master seemed perturbed. Maybe she'd just been imagining things. She did seem to do that quite often…

Sebastian raised a hand and pointed to the cloudy sky.

"Behold."

All the villagers stared in shock at the image of the demon dog gleaming in the clouds.

"This is the demon hound's true form. His shadow is nothing but a projection," Sebastian stated, watching the villagers silently glance at the projector on the ground.

"It's just a transparent trick. The glowing is Phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog," Sebastian finished, pouring some green, glowing powder into the dirt.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person, and that person is you, Henry Barrymore!"

"N-Nonsense! Where's the proof?" He exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. _Really? Was he that stupidly persistent?_

Ciel smirked.

Sebastian walked over to the bloody and badly beaten dog from earlier and kneeled down next to it.

"Give it to me. Your duty is done." He reached forward and pulled a scrap of fabric from between the dog's jaws.

"It's fine cloth," he said, standing. "_This _is the reason he hung onto it to the last."

Lord Henry stumbled back, aghast.

"Th-That's…"

"Yes. It's a piece of your trousers from when he bit your leg trying to protect James."

Lord Henry flinched, jaw clenching. He turned to run and was met with a wall of villagers. They surrounded him, faces clenched in anger.

"So you killed James?"

"There was no demon hound?"

"You tricked us!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel yelled.

One of the villagers pulled up Lord Henry's pants to reveal a large and painful looking dog bite before he was thrown over the shoulders of the same villagers who had followed him so diligently and then carted off towards the prison.

The former glorified lord squawked and screeched, begging them to stop, to put him down.

The members of the Phantomhive household group stood watching as Lord Henry was brought to justice by the hands of his own "dogs."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The chains binding Ciel and Sam fell to the ground with a clang and they both rubbed at their sore wrists.

Bard stretched and Mey-Rin laughed.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!"

"Wow! That sure was a more exciting day than I'd figured it would be when I woke up this morning!" Sam laughed with him, scratching Avalon behind the ear. "And it's only what? Noon?"

Finni walked over to the dead dog lying on the ground and everyone went silent. He kneeled down and stroked its head softly.

"You're an amazing dog. To think you tried to protect your master until the end…"

Finni paused and stared at the dog, tears welling in his eyes. He hugged it close to him, a few drops of water escaping from behind his closed eyelids.

"You worked so hard. You worked so hard," he cried.

Everyone stared at him sadly. Sam's eyes misted as she held Avalon in her arms, stroking his dusty orange fur softly. Angela had her hands clasped in front of her as always, eyes full of pity. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the scene before him and he frowned deeply.

"This… is why I hate dogs."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It was nighttime at the Barrymore family mansion.

Ciel looked out the window of his room, hands clasped behind his back.

"Case closed, eh?" He mumbled to himself. "Let's leave the village when the rain let's up."

Sebastian blinked once and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord."

…

Finni watched as Angela stood by the window in the dark.

"Angela," he whispered to himself, voice filled with worry.

A bolt of lightning illuminated her face, revealing a satisfied smirk.

…

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam looked up from her book.

"Yes, Mey-Rin?"

"Well… I need to go check on Lord- Um… Mr. Barrymore soon, yes. Would you come with me? The prison is very dark and s-scary, yes…"

Sam smiled and nodded, folding the page in her book and placing it down on a table.

…

"Let me out! Let me out! Please, let me out!" Henry Barrymore pleaded to no one. "It's coming… It's coming… The demon hound is coming to kill me!"

He gripped the bars of his cold prison cell.

"I'm begging you! Please… Please let me out!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What's goin' on?" Bard screamed, bolting down the stairs of the prison.

Finni, Tanaka, and Bard all entered the prison, out of breath and doubled over from the exertion of the sprint.

"What is it? Mey-Rin? Sam?" Bard demanded.

Mey-Rin raised a shaky finger and pointed at the blood splattered prison cell.

"Henry Barrymore… is gone," Sam said quietly, gesturing awkwardly to the gaping hole in the prison wall.

"It looks like he was dragged out." she murmured, eyes roaming over the large patches of blood. She looked up, frown in place.

"He's… he's…" Bard couldn't seem to get the words passed his lips.

The sound of footsteps echoed around them and Ciel and Sebastian appeared followed by Angela.

"Lord Barrymore," she gasped, horror struck.

There was a pounding at the door and Angela turned abruptly with a start. Angela and the others ran up the stairs and the sky-blue haired girl flung the door open.

A man drenched in rain and sweat tumbled inside.

"Th-The great demon hound!" He stuttered out.

"Demon hound?" Everyone echoed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Angela, Ciel, Sebastian, Sam, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni arrived quickly at the wall they'd previously been held captive at.

The villagers were chanting on their knees, voices mixed with extreme worry and fear.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bard asked one of the villagers.

Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating Lord Henry's dead and horribly mangled body. All of the Phantomhive servants screamed.

Ciel nodded at Sebastian and the butler walked forward, bending down to observe the body. He picked up Lord Henry's mangled arm. It had been torn off and all that remained was a bloody stump.

"Great Demon Hound!"

"Great Demon Hound! Please forgive us!"

Angela gasped before leaning forward and passing out.

Finni rushed forward and picked up Angela's slumped over form, cradling her unconscious form gently.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"It's a shame, young master, after you've already declared that the case was closed."

"Shut up," Ciel ordered.

"Where's Angela?" Sebastian asked.

"I put her to bed for now, but she seems very tired, yes," Mey-Rin sighed.

"It's too painful to watch," Bard murmured.

Sam closed her eyes with a deep frown and Finni stared at the door in worry.

"This village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse…"

"And they were completely brainwashed by it," Sam muttered.

"I thought we established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry so he could rule here, like Sam said."

"But, he's dead now…" Sam frowned, opening her eyes to stare at Ciel. "That means there's either another person pretending to be the demon hound or…"

"Master Ciel, are you sure that those bites weren't really from the demon hound like the villagers say?" Bard asked.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least," Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bard exclaimed.

Sam's eyes widened slightly, images of Sebastian's glowing eyes flashed through her head.

She shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, but I think I should get some sleep. I didn't get much last night."

"I'll go with you. I'm tired too, yes," Mey-Rin sighed, twiddling her fingers and trying to hide a large yawn.

Sam nodded and turned to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Goodnight, Ciel… Sebastian."

She turned with a yawn and left.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian finished buttoning up Ciel's night shirt.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

"The way you phrased it: "No human did this." That redheaded reaper better not show up again," Ciel glared.

Sebastian smirked.

"I am quite impressed by the sharpness of your learning curve."

Sebastian straightened and headed to the room's closet to hang up Ciel's jacket.

"There is no need to worry, Mey-Rin's idea was not wholly incorrect. It was Lord Henry the hound was after. I imagine there isn't anyone else who will fall victim to it."

"Sebastian, if there really is a demon hound, and it _is_ mad, don't you think it would take some more victims. And dogs tend to not like cats…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Are you insinuating that if another person is killed, it would be Sam?"

Ciel smirked, feeling satisfaction at thought he'd hit one of the demon's nerves.

"No, I'm just bringing it up, you do seem to be more worried about her than the average human… My point is that just because the hound may have only been after Henry Barrymore, it doesn't mean I can just leave it alone," Ciel frowned.

"Is that your beautiful loyalty to your Queen?" Sebastian asked, sarcastic.

"No, that's not all," Ciel admitted, smirking. "You're normally a dull man, but when a dog enters the picture, you become rather fascinating."

Sebastian turned to Ciel with an amused smirk.

"You have learned."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam groaned and tried to shove off whatever was shaking her awake.

"Tryin'… to… sleeeeeep," she whined.

"Sam, I heard a strange noise, yes."

"Mey-Rin," Sam grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her messy hair. "It's just a noise. *yawn* If it's so interesting," she rolled over and buried her head into her pillow, "go _investigate_ it…"

"B-But, it's scary, yes," she shuddered.

Sam looked at Mey-Rin out of the corner of her eye and frowned.

"Then why are you _smiling_?"

"I love a good s-scare, yes," she blushed, smile widening.

"Well I don't," Sam scowled. "In fact, my brother-"

Sam stopped in mid sentence, eyes glazing and frown deepening. Her forehead scrunched up in thought.

"In fact… he used to tell me scary stories all the time to get me to stay in bed at night… One of them… was about a demon…"

"Well, I'm going to investigate, I am," Mey-Rin smirked, running off.

Sam frowned and buried her head into her pillow. Her thoughts began to flow towards her brother: his mischievous smile and tousled blonde hair that never stayed in place.

She closed her eyes and memories flashed before them.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_Hey, Sammy-"_

"_Don't CALL me that, Alex!"_

"_Oh well, deal with."_

_Sam climbed into bed with a scowl, arms crossed and large, childish eyes filled with curiosity._

"_Ready for a story?" He asked, eyes slanted and smile cruel._

"_No! Not another one!" She begged, smile in place and hands clasped under her chin._

"_Well, too bad! Here it comes!"_

_Eight year old Sam dove under her covers and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "Ready."_

_Alex laughed. "Okay, there once was a witch-"_

"_No, no, no! You told me one about a witch last night!"_

"_But that was a good, pretty witch. This one's about a nasty, old, ugly witch."_

"_Well, it's still about a witch, isn't it?"_

"_Fine, you little brat. How about one about vampires?"_

"_Nooooooo way! You made up vampire stories all last week! No more leeches!"_

"_How about… Ogre?"_

"_Nah, too ugly."_

"_You want a story about a BEAUTIFUL monster?"_

"_Sure," Sam shrugged._

"_Okay, how about a demon?"_

"_How are demons pretty?"_

"_Well, this one is… sometimes."_

_Sam stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, excited for a story._

"_Once upon a time, there was a demon named Claude. He made a contract with a Prince so that they would work together until Claude got the Prince's soul."_

"_Why is his name Claude? Shouldn't it be more demon-like?"_

"_This is MY story! Stop butting in!"_

"_Okay, okay."_

"_Well, one day the prince was attacked by a group of righteous Christians who had heard he'd sold his soul to a devil. The prince was killed and Claude got angry. His eyes glowed blood red and turned into slits like a cat's. Claude went to attack the Christians and avenge his master when all of a sudden…"_

"_What? What?"_

"_Claude stopped and started to walk away. The leader of the group asked him why he didn't kill them. Claude said that he had no reason. If he killed them now, he couldn't harvest their souls some day._

"_The man in turn said that they were all honest Christian men and that none of them would sell their souls, and that God would protect them all. Claude laughed at them and said "None of you are safe, no matter how holy you think you are. Some day, I WILL get your soul." Then, Claude disappeared._

"_The men were all terrified and ended up committing suicide. Claude only laughed at them and licked his lips as Heaven refused their tarnished souls. Legend says that Claude's still really hungry. Now, he only goes after little girls with reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. He hides under their beds at night, waiting for them to step out of bed."_

_Sam shuddered, large blue eyes wide with terror._

"_RAWWWWRRRR!" Alex lunged at her._

_Sam screeched. "Alex, you meanie! You really scared me!"_

"_That's the point of a scary story, Sammy."_

"_Now I won't be able to sleep. Mother and Father will get mad at me. I can't get up to go to the bathroom now and I REALLY need to pee-"_

_Sam, it's just a story. Relax. I promise nothings coming after you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Okay then, if you're sure…"_

"_Goodnight, Sammy."_

_Sam lay down and burrowed her way under the blankets._

"_Nighty night, big brother._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam opened her eyes. Those eyes that Alex had talked to her about… Was Sebastian? No, that meant that Ciel would have had to have sold his soul. And that made Sebastian…

Sam shook her head. No, if none of the people who had worked and lived with Sebastian for however many years thought there was anything wrong with him, then there wasn't.

_Plus, _she mused, _demons don't bother helping humans who they're not in a contract with… at least, according to Alex. _

…

_Do they?_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

'**kay…. I know there wasn't a lot of SebxSam reffernces in this chapter… I'm trying to keep Sebastian in character and I REALLY hate stories where he just turns into a completely soft, head over heels in love, idiot within, like, two chapters. It'll take some time… **

**I hoped you guys liked it :)**


	5. Training II

**Here's the next one :) **

**I just bought Season One of Black Butler and I've been watching it non-stop. I'm watching it while I type this up actually. Sebastian just told Grell that he can tie a cherry stem in a not with his tongue! I feel special to know that the real Sebastian can think naughty XD Grell calls him "Bassy." My week has officially been made.**

**OH! And I give cookies to anyone who recognized the Kuroshitsuji II reference *cough* Claude *cough* in the last chapter. I had to do it, it was calling me ^^ **

***hands out cookies***

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finni was walking down one of the deserted hallways, candle in hand.

"I wonder if Angela is alright…" He mumbled.

A sound like heavy footsteps and creaking echoed around him and he froze, eyes wide.

Finni blanched and shuddered. "A-A ghost?"

He heard a high pitched shriek and screamed before being glomped by Mey-Rin.

"M-Mey-Rin?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Finni, did you hear that, yes?" Mey-Rin asked, shaking.

"Y-Yes, Was it…?"

"M-Maybe the late Lord Henry has returned…"

They both screamed, Mey-Rin with a huge smile and Finni with absolute fear.

"M-Mey-Rin…?"

Mey-Rin puffed through her nose. "I love scary stories, yes! I'm trembling with excitement! And to think Sam didn't want to come, yes!"

Finni deadpanned.

Mey-Rin dashed forward and clutched onto his arm.

"Let's go, Finni!"

"Wh-Wh-What?" Finni yelped.

The two continued forward, Mey-Rin had her hands clasped underneath her chin.

"Oh, it's all just too horribly frightening!"

"That's not a good thing…" Finni mumbled.

The two rounded the corner and saw the door to Angela's room was cracked open. Mey-Rin looked at Finni expectantly and the two walked over to peep through the crack. Finni's eyes widened in horror.

Angela was lying on her bed, smile wide and purple eyes closed.

"That tickles," she laughed quietly.

A shadowy figure licked his lips. Finni flinched back.

"No, no. Slow down," she chastised, voice light.

He lay on top of her, naked. Angela smiled wider.

"Good boy, that's my good boy."

The man licked Angela's neck and she gasped lightly. Mey-Rin blanched and sprung away from the door, nose bleeding.

She held the edge of her dress to it to quell the bleeding and looked back into the room.

"Th-This is too thrilling, yes! Angela is a woman of mettle. Her master was just found brutally murdered!… Or maybe, that's what makes her all the more passionate," Mey-Rin pondered. She turned to Finni and tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Finni?" She asked, voice worried.

Finni stood away from the door, stick straight and fists clenched. He let a small sob before dashing off down the hall.

"Finni?"

Finni ran from the house, destroying things all the way with his unnatural strength. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran.

"Angela… Angela…"

Images of Angela underneath the strange man passed through his head. Finni let out a strangled howl of anguish and continued running. Trees fell around him, making loud bangs and raising dust clouds as they fell to the ground.

Mey-Rin looked out into the slowly falling forest as Finni ran.

"Going down in blaze of glory, yes," she mumbled to her self.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam looked up from her book when she heard footfalls.

Bard yawned and walked into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

"Morning," he yawned.

Sam nodded at him in sleepy acknowledgement and stroked Avalon absent mindedly as she watched Mey-Rin and Finni walk in after the blonde cook.

Mey-Rin had a cheery smile on her face and Finni-

Sam tilted her head at him in confusion.

The usually buoyant and cheery gardener had a huge grimace painted on his face and dark circles under his eyes. Sam raised her eyebrow at him as he trudged towards the table like a zombie.

"Good morning," Angela smiled cheerfully, walking in behind them.

Finni immediately livened, but not in the usual infatuated way.

"Oh, are you sure you should be out of bed?' Bard asked her.

"Yes, I apologize for causing trouble," she said sadly, placing a tray of tea and cookies in the table. "My master always told me not to courtesy in front of guests…"

She turned to Finni and worry flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, Finni, you look pale," she said, reaching out a hand towards him.

Finni practically flew back away from her touch and into the wall. Sam didn't think she'd EVER seen him move that fast.

"Uh, I'm, uh, I'm sick!" Finni exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. "If you touch me, you'll catch my… germs! Right, germs!"

Sam, Mey-Rin, and Bard stared at him skeptically. Finni? Sick?

"I'm sorry!" Finni shouted, sprinting out of the room and to the outside in a cloud of dust.

_Scratch what I said earlier_, Sam frowned, _NOW I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast. _

"He sure doesn't seem sick," Bard deadpanned.

Angela stared after him in worry.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam hummed contentedly as she dangled a string she'd plucked off her shirt in front of Avalon's nose. The orange tabby jumped at it numerous times, and each time, Sam simply held it high above his reach.

Avalon rolled over himself multiple times before lunging at the string once more. Sam smirked and held it above her head. Avalon crashed to the ground from the overexertion of his leap and tumbled a good three feet away.

Sam laughed and played absent mindedly with a piece of grass. She plucked it out of the ground and stared at it. _Why doesn't grass seem to have any roots? _She wondered.

She barely had time to move her hand, and her string, when Avalon attacked again. The poor cat tumbled even farther this time, landing on a pair of black dress shoes.

Sam looked up and smiled in greeting at the Phantomhive butler. He smiled lightly in return before reaching down to pick up Avalon. He pet the cat's fur gently and Avalon purred and rubbed his head against Sebastian's gloved hand affectionately.

"You should not tease him so, Sam."

Sam snorted and lay back. "It's called _playing_. When you have a dog, you play tug-of-war and fetch. When you have a cat you play Dangle-a-String-in-Front-of-Their-Face-Until-They-Attack-It."

Sebastian chuckled and Sam smirked.

"You also should not being lying on the ground, it's not a proper place for a Lady."

Sam snorted and stretched out, making herself more comfortable.

"Do _I look _like a proper Lady to you?"

"Proper or not, you are still a Lady."

The strawberry-blonde frowned at this and rolled over onto her stomach. She played with a piece of grass between her index finger and thumb while kicking her legs back and forth.

"Well, I don't much enjoy being a Lady."

"Why is that?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not fair."

Sebastian raised a midnight black eyebrow at her.

"Men get to do all the fun things like hunting, fighting, crime solving… Ladies are expected to sit home and cook, knit, clean, take care of children and be a doting, perfect, little wife. I hate it. It's not fair at all."

"Sam, are you forgetting I am male?"

Sam stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

"I must do all the things you have mentioned. Take care of a child, do everything the young master wishes, knit," Sam giggled at the mental image of Sebastian knitting," cook, and clean. It's not just females who are left to assume those duties."

"Yeah, but if you were, to say, go hunting, it would be entirely proper. Another example… if you got into a fight, no one would look down on you or believe you innocent and pathetic due to your gender."

Sebastian sighed.

Avalon hopped out of his arms and padded lightly over to Sam, rubbing up against her cheek.

"This is why I love Avalon so much," she mumbled, stroking his fur. "Cats don't judge on gender and treat everyone by how they act. Whether you're a Lord or a peasant, a male or female, they don't care."

"True," Sebastian agreed, kneeling down to stroke Avalon behind the ear.

Sam sat up, smiling widely, and sat cross legged.

"I'm glad I met you all. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I came to this retched place."

Sebastian chuckled. "I will admit, I did not believe I would find any cats in a place known as Houndsworth. It was quite a pleasant surprise."

Sam laughed and smiled widely. Sebastian sent a kind smile back and held out a hand to help her up. She took it without a second thought, any doubts about the butler from the previous day long sense forgotten.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Mey-Rin ran around the Barrymore mansion. She'd wanted to find Angela simply so she had another maid to have friendly conversation with. Now, Angela was no where to be seen. What if something had happened to the sky-blue haired girl? Mey-Rin's thought's flashed to the mysterious man from the other night.

She'd been looking for Angela for over half an hour and she was really worried.

Mey-Rin saw Sam first. The strawberry-blonde was reading a book peacefully on a window sill, Avalon curled up and sleeping peacefully in her lap.

She ran up to her, panting and out of breath.

Sam closed her book. "Mey-Rin-"

"Angela's missing, yes!"

Sam frowned.

"Missing?"

"I can't find her, yes!"

Sam stood up and Avalon growled in annoyance before curling up and falling back asleep on the window sill.

"Where's Finni? Maybe he knows where she is."

Mey-Rin nodded and both girls dashed to where Mey-Rin had last seen Finni.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finni sat alone and dejected on the trunk of one of the many fallen trees. His knees were pulled to his chest and his eyes were misty.

"Angela…" He whispered.

"Finni!"

"Finni! Are you there?"

"Finni!"

He looked up to see Mey-Rin and Sam running towards him.

"Mey-Rin? Sam? Is something-"

"Finni!" Mey-Rin panted. "It's Angela! She's-"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Today's tea features cabinet pudding made with local black berries," Sebastian recited, placing a porcelain plate in front of Ciel.

"You're certainly carefree," Ciel commented.

"There is no need to rush," he explained.

The double doors burst open.

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin called. Sam and Finni followed after her.

"What is it? You're making a fuss," he chastised, eyes narrowed.

"Sorry to bug you," Sam replied sarcastically, "but we can't find Angela anywhere."

"She's missing!" Finni yelled.

"Oh… She said there were some medical herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to pick them."

"She went to the fen by herself?" Finni asked, flabbergasted.

"When there might be a demon hound lurking around?" Mey-Rin cut in.

"Oh, Hell!" Bard exclaimed.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" Finni mumbled.

"Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale you were."

Finni gasped, aqua eyes wide.

"She did it for me…?"

He turned and sprinted.

"Let's go, Sebastian!" Bard exclaimed, running after Finni. Sebastian didn't move.

"Umm…"

Bard skidded to a stop and turned to glare at the butler.

"What's wrong with you? Are you a red-blooded man or what?" He yelled.

Sebastian didn't respond.

"Never mind! Let's go, Mey-Rin! Sam!"

"Yes, sir!" The two girls chorused, saluting him.

"Where's old man Tanaka?" Bard asked. His flinched in shock for a moment at the sight of Tanaka hopping up and down in anticipation, adorning a hunting outfit and rifle.

"He's on board. Right, let's go, men!"

"And wo-men!" Sam added, saluting him.

"Yes, sir!" Mey-Rin yelled.

"Hau, Hau."

Three of the four dashed off. Sam, however, was caught mid-step by Sebastian. She tugged at the wrist he was holding.

"Let me go!"

"Sam, you do realize that they're going after the demon hound, along with Angela, correct?"

"Of course! Now-"

"And you happen to smell like a cat from holding Avalon all the time."

"So? Just let me-"

"And dogs tend to not like the smell of cats, or cats in general."

"Damn it, Sebastian! I get it! And you know what, _I don't care_!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wasn't I telling you earlier about how I hated it that girls are looked down on? Did you even _attempt _to listen to a word I said?"

"Sam, not doing something because of your gender and not doing something because it's the intelligent thing to do are two entirely different things."

"Ugh! You're just as bad as my brother!"

"Sam, Sebastian, stop," Ciel cut in, voice harsh and filled with annoyance. "Sebastian, if Sam wants to go, then let her."

Sebastian frowned and Sam yanked her wrist free. She rubbed at it briefly before sending Ciel a grateful look and dashing out of the room, no doubt trying to catch up with the others. The large, mahogany doors slammed behind her.

Ciel took a bite of his sugary snack before turning to Sebastian with a smirk.

"I never would have guessed your soul mate would be a human girl, let alone someone like her," he chuckled darkly as Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even attempt to deny it. It's blatantly obvious… to me at least."

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Either way, it seems we've discovered a reason to 'rush'."

Sebastian sighed.

Ciel took another sip of his tea before placing it back down on the porcelain saucer.

"Put on a first-rate show for me, Sebastian."

Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Angela!"

"…Angela!"

"Angela…!"

The three Phantomhive servants called out for the young maid through the thick mist. Tanaka trailed behind them dutifully.

"Angela!" Finni called again. "Angela, where are you?"

Mey-Rin screamed and both boys ran over.

"What is it?" Bard yelled. Mey-Rin lifted a shaky finger to point at what, at a first-glance, looked only like piles of dirt.

As the mist cleared, arms and legs could be seen protruding from the ground.

"What are those?" Bard exclaimed.

Mey-Rin squeaked. "Another thrilling scene just the very next morning, yes!"

Their gazes rested on a freshly buried arm, skin still not decomposed and even healthy looking. Their gazes fell on the middle finger, and a shiny silver ring engraved with a B.

"Say, isn't that ring…"

"…Lord Henry's?" They chorused.

"Mey-Rin! Finni! Bard!"

Three turned to see Sam sprinting towards them.

"Oi, Sam, where were you?"

"I got held up… What'd I miss, you all look like you saw a ghost! Details, details!"

A howl sounded in the distance before they could replay and all five sprinted to hide behind a rock.

Sam, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finni all peered out from behind the boulder to see a man walking through the mist.

He had long silver hair and red eyes. He also-

Sam covered her eyes and Mey-Rin blushed.

-was not wearing any clothes.

"Who's that?" The maid asked.

Sam peeked out between her fingers to see the man walk slumped over towards a pile of dirt with an arm sticking out of it.

The Phantomhive servants watched in wonder as he sniffed at Lord Henry's arm before moving it to the other side of the dirt and sniffing at it again.

"That arm… So it wasn't the demon hound who killed Lord Henry after all. It was a human," Bard muttered.

Mey-Rin's nose dripped blood.

"Wh-What a thrilling lower body, yes!"

Sam sweat dropped.

"Has he got some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

Mey-Rin jumped.

"Could Angela have asked him to do it?" she wondered aloud, the memories of Angela in Lord Barrymore's room filtering through her thoughts.

"Huh? Why would Angela do that?" Bard asked.

"He's right!" Finni exclaimed.

The three turned to him.

"Finni?"

"Angela had nothing to do with it! You shouldn't just suspect people!"

"Keep it down, idiot!" Sam hissed.

Finni covered his mouth quickly and the man turned towards the boulder. His nose twitched and he licked his lips.

Finni gasped lightly, memories of the night before flashing through his head. The man there had licked his lips too, just like that.

All of a sudden, the ground started to tremble and the four looked towards the source. The whole village seemed to be rushing towards them… dressed in bathing suits.

"What are you guys doin' dressed like that?" Bard asked.

"We're all going to stand under the waterfall to ease the demon hound's wrath."

"The great demon hound's voice echoed in the air last night!"

"He howled all night long."

"Howled?" Mey-Rin asked. She thought briefly of Finni, running of into the night. Indeed, he had been 'howling' in anguish.

Finni flinched and turned when he noticed the man was no longer there. His brows furrowed and he dashed off towards the misty grounds.

"Hey, Finni, wait!" Bard called as he, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Sam chased after him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The five stood in front of the fen which was now simply broken down buildings. A howl split through the air and Sam was glad she'd left Avalon at the mansion.

"Th-This voice…" Finni murmured.

A shadowy figure appeared in the mist. It's great tail whipped back and forth. It's jaw opened slightly and fire erupted in it's mouth.

"H-Hey, is that…" Bard stuttered.

The thing's red eyes widened slightly and glowed brighter. It growled menacingly.

"It's the demon hound!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Muahaha! Until next week my fellow lovers of Sebby-chan! *hands out plushies***


	6. Training III

**Another week has come and gone and now *drum roll* another update! Dum, dum, duuuuuuummmmm.**

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The demon hound pulled back and let out a mighty roar, sparks flying from between it's teeth. Then, the hound charged.

The five (Tanaka included) blanched and screamed. The demon hound continued charging and Finni's eyes widened when he noticed a large piece of white, bellowing fabric stuck on its front claws.

"That's…" A girl with sky-blue hair and a white apron flashed through his mind, "It's Angela's!"

His aqua eyes narrowed and he charged toward the demon hound.

"What is it? Finni? Finni!" Bard yelled after him.

He grabbed onto the hound's front leg and held.

"_Angela!" _He thought, eyes closing as he struggled to hold on to the flailing limb.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Sam shrieked.

"Oh, Hell! Let me borrow that thing!" Bard yelled, grabbing Tanaka's gun from him.

He took aim at the dog's head.

"I'll show you what I can do," he mumbled, squinting. His finger pulled the trigger and…

…Out came confetti and streamers.

"Huh…?"

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING A TOY GUN?" Bard screeched.

The hound flailed once more and Finni was thrown off with a scream. He landed on the ground, hard, with the hound looming over him. It brought down one of it's paws to crush him and Finni screwed his eyes shut.

When he didn't feel the blow, he cautiously opened his eyes.

"Dear me, for a mutt you're quite good at 'shaking hands'," Sebastian smirked.

The black clad butler stood in front of him, gloved hand out and delaying the attack.

"Sebastian!" Finni exclaimed.

"Though, you are a bit heavy. I'm afraid you'll have to… go!" He said with a cruel smirk. The butler whipped his hand upward and the demon hound went with it, smashing into one of the decaying stone walls of the fen.

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" Ciel ordered.

"Young master!"

"Ciel!"

"Of course not," Sebastian agreed. "I shall take care of everything at once."

The demon hound stood, infuriated. Then, the red glow seemed to fade from it's eyes and it sniffed at the air.

"Smells irresistible, doesn't it," Sebastian smirked. "This is what you want I presume."

The butler pulled out a box of dog treats from behind his back.

"It's what dogs make a beeline for: Innuko, the treat no dog can resist."

" 'Innuko?' "

The hound's mouth opened. It panted, tongue dribbling drool.

It lunged towards Sebastian.

"Look out!" Mey-Rin warned.

Sebastian simply looked on with a small smile.

"The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience… in other words: rewards and punishments."

For the second time since she'd met him, Sam watched Sebastian's eyes turn to slits and glow that haunting blood color.

"First, reward!" The butler hopped up and landed on its snout. He nibbled its nose lightly.

Ciel looked awestruck.

"U-Uh…" Finni rubbed the back of his head. Sam blanched and shook her head at him.

"Sebas…tian?" Mey-Rin murmured.

"And then…" Sebastian jumped up and away, high into the air. The hound looked up at him curiously.

"Punishment!"

Sebastian came down hard, landing a solid kick to the side of its head. The dog flew backwards and landed on the ground in a cloud of dirt and dust.

Sebastian held out the box of dog treats and the demon hound's eyes went starry…

"Reward.."

…An uppercut to its chin.

"Punishment!"

Sebastian pet its stomach…

"Reward."

…Then kicked it in the gut.

"Punishment!"

Sebastian swung the demon hound around in circles by its tail.

"Punishment!"

He let go of the hound with a final cry and it sailed into the other end of the fen, crashing into boulders and makeshift walls along the way.

Everyone, except Ciel of course, stared on in aw. Sam looked up at the young boy when he 'tsked'.

"I did order him to put on a good show…"

Sebastian looked up at the demon hound, his own reddish cat-eyes glowing.

"And finally…"

He rushed forwards, arms outspread.

"Hugs!"

Sam dead panned. _Hugs…? Really?_

Sebastian grasped the demon hound around the middle and launched himself, and it, up into the air. He spun them as they fell back, hurdling towards the ground. They collided with the rocky terrain with a loud bang and the little group of spectators had to shield themselves from the huge cloud of dust.

Finni was the first to uncover his eyes, but he was soon followed by the rest. In place of the rocky ground was a level, rectangular ditch with a large hole in the center.

"Sebastian!" Sam yelled, running towards the gaping hole. She, Finni, Bard, and Mey-Rin stood around the edge, peering down into it.

"H-Hey!" Bard yelled down.

"Sebastian?" Sam called, only to have it echo back at her.

"He's not coming out, no!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Ciel walked forward and stood with his hands on his hips, looking down into the hole with a sour look on his face.

"What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!" He ordered, voice cold.

"Yes, my lord!"

The ground around the hole began to shake and quiver as though there was an earthquake. Then, water started to pool at the bottom, like a large well. Steam rose with it and soon the water was shooting out of the new well like a jet.

Finni, Tanaka, Sam, Bard, and Mey-Rin all ran from the water with a shriek.

"Hot! Hot!" Bard yelled.

"Wet! Wet!" Sam shrieked.

"Hey, is this a hot spring?" Bard asked, giving the water an apprehensive look.

"Hau, hau, hau."

The six stood, staring at the water in fascination. Well, maybe five of them. Ciel didn't seem all that excited.

"I say, where's Sebastian?" Finni asked, peering into the water.

A dark shadow appeared near the top of the spot.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece," a familiar, suave voice explained.

"Eh?"

Everyone looked up at the top of the streaming water.

"A way to luxuriate in abundant, hot water..."

The water pressure eased up a bit revealing the Phantomhive butler and… a…

"…to soothe the fatigue of everyday life. That is what we have here: a hot spring."

Sebastian jumped down gracefully from the large plume of water, landing with an almost inaudible thud. He was carrying a man with silver, long, shaggy hair. Sam recognized him as the man they'd seen from before and she frowned lightly. _Was that the demon hound?_

"A Phantomhive butler who can't strike a hot spring or two isn't worth the title of butler."

The strange, silver-haired man licked Sebastian's cheek pleasantly and Mey-Rin turned away, covering her nose.

"Another too-thrilling scene, yes!" She squeaked.

Sam laughed.

"Who's your new friend Sebastian? You seem _terribly _close!" She giggled.

He narrowed his eyes lightly at her flippancy and-

"Pluto!"

Everyone looked up as Angela ran into the clearing.

'Pluto' jumped out of Sebastian's arms and sprinted on all fours towards the blue-haired maid before leaping happily into her embrace. He licked at her cheek happily and she laughed, stroking his head softly.

"Good boy. Good boy."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Everyone stood around the roaring hot spring as the sun slowly began to set. Angela was seated on the ground, stroking a sleeping Pluto's head.

"I found him last month," Angela explained. "I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to take him in."

" 'Adorable?' " Finni, Mey-Rin, and Sam mumbled to each other.

"He has a bad habit of turning human if he gets too excited, but…" She trailed off.

"Don't just brush it off as a 'habit!' " Bard screeched.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the Demon Hound to scare people, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I thought what might happen to Pluto if my lord found him… I see I was too indulgent. I never thought this little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore…"

"Why weren't you afraid of him, Angela?" Sam asked, voice curious and a bit hostile. "'Adorable' or not, Pluto is still a demon hound. Didn't that unsettle you at all?"

Angela shook her head.

"Pluto isn't bad at all, really he isn't. He's just… misunderstood. He needs a proper home, away from people who _do_ fear him…"

She pet his head once more sadly before looking up at Ciel, eyes pleading.

"Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my lord?"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"K-Keep him at the estate?" Bard stuttered.

"At Sebastian's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog!" She begged.

The butler's eyes narrowed.

"No, you see I am simply one Hell of a butler, not one Hell of a dog trainer…"

"Why not?" Ciel interrupted. All the Phantomhive servants turned to him in shock. Sebastian's eyes narrowed further, glare turning deadly.

"Do you mean that, young master?' He hissed out through clenched teeth.

Ciel smirked triumphantly.

"Yes, it sounds amusing… in several ways."

Sebastian sighed in defeat.

A cloud of dust seemed to rise in the distance, and soon, it looked as if the entire village had run to them.

"The great Demon Hound's Curse is lifted!" They exclaimed.

Once they had reached the hot spring, they all fell to their knees, sending their thanks and praise to the Heavens.

"What's this about?" Ciel asked.

"My lord, there is a legend in this village," Angela explained. "Once the sins of our ancestors against dogs are fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness."

"These are tears of blessings!" An old women cried.

"This village had this hot spring all along though," Sebastian pointed out.

"Why would they notice? They're obsessed with dogs, they couldn't _possibly _be all that smart," Sam said seriously.

Ciel chuckled.

"No matter, we've accomplished our goal."

"Shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?" Sebastian offered, small, mocking smile on his lips.

A tick mark appeared on the side of Ciel's head.

"You do it."

Sebastian swung his arm up in the air with a gallant flourish and the golden light from the sun seemed to shine down on him.

"Case closed!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel sat in the hot spring, eyes closed as he attempted to relax. He sighed.

"It's perfect…"

Sebastian knelt down near the young earl at the water's edge. He held Ciel's afternoon tea and snack on a small tray.

"This is the way they enjoy hot springs in Japan," Sebastian said, carefully floating the small meal towards Ciel. "They eat and drink while relaxing in the baths."

Ciel picked up the tea and took a sip.

"Still… That gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation," Ciel sighed, looking around the newly constructed bath house, "I imagine her majesty's troubles have been dispelled."

"Though it seems my troubles are only starting to begin," Sebastian murmured, watching Pluto swim happily through the hot water.

"That reminds me…" Ciel muttered, looking up at the sky with a contemplative gaze.

"Hmm?" Sebastian inquired, curious.

"Nothing, you'll most likely find out later."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam opened the large, mahogany doors of the study and stepped inside cautiously.

"You wanted to talk to me, Ciel?"

He nodded, looking up from his book. Ciel placed it down on his desk before folding his hands underneath his chin.

"Sam, are you currently employed?"

"Huh?"

"I assumed not. Are you heading somewhere in particular?"

"No, not really-"

"Then come stay at my mansion," he suggested.

"Ciel, I don't know if-"

"Sam, if you have no job, no destination, then why not join us? You may even like it there and decide to stay indefinitely."

"Ciel… I… Well, I wouldn't want to impose."

"You can always help out around the mansion as compensation. Even though the others work for me, it's really Sebastian who ends up doing everything because he's the only one who seems to be able to do anything right."

Sam sighed.

"You're a persistent bugger, aren't you?"

Ciel smirked.

"I suppose. What do you say?"

"Ciel… At the moment, I'm still _technically _living with my family. I'm just on a… a vacation, if you will. If they find me living there you could be charged with kidnapping-"

"-A twelve year old by can't be sentenced to jail or even charged for anything of that scale. Also, if anything does happen, I hold a lot of power and the Queen's favor. You'll be fine."

Sam sighed again, this time in defeat. She folded her hands behind her back and looked down.

"Well… umm… it's kind of embarrassing but I've never actually had to do any sort of house work before, so I'm practically useless."

Ciel scoffed. "You're undoubtedly better than the buffoons who work for me and besides, I can have Sebastian teach you all you need to know. Why are you so adamant to make excuses?"

Sam frowned.

"Am I not aloud to come up with reasons that may cause trouble?"

Ciel smirked.

"You are, but I need to know, is your answer a yes or a no?"

Sam sighed, she seemed to be mentally counting up reasons in her head.

"I'm sure Sebastian will be pleased to know you're staying, and you can bring your cat."

Sam nodded. She walked up to the twelve year old and stuck out her hand. Ciel took it.

"Alright, Mister Ciel Phantomhive, we have a deal… But if I have to wear one of those ridiculous frilly maid dresses, I'm leaving."

Ciel chuckled.

"That's fine. Get your things and meet us at the carriage by noon."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Angela adjusted Pluto's spiked color around his neck.

"Don't forget about me, Pluto," she ordered, kissing his cheek.

"And if you're coming into town with us put some damn clothes on!" Bard screamed. "Don't just swing in the breeze!"

Pluto stared smugly at him. Mey-Rin's nose dribbled blood.

"Er, Angela…" Finni murmured, hands clasped behind his back.

The sky-haired maid turned to him with a smile.

"Let's meet again, Finni." She clasped his face between her hands gently and kissed him on the cheek. Finni's face turned a bright, cherry red.

"Wait, young master!" Mey-Rin cried.

"Huh?"

"I didn't get to say farewell to Sam. I would like to, yes."

"Me too," Bard agreed, hands clasped behind his head.

"There will be no need for that," Ciel stated, eyes closing as he leaned back into his seat. "God, what is taking her so long? What an annoyance."

Sebastian looked at him curiously. Ciel shrugged it off and looked at his pocket watch in annoyance. It was 12:14 already.

"Wait! Ciel!"

He looked up. Well, speak of the devil and they will appear.

Sam came sprinting towards them, hair disheveled and Avalon at her side.

"So sorry… Had trouble… at inn… Old fart… so stubborn… My stuff… wouldn't give… Long argument…" She gasped out, clutching at her gut.

"Relax," he ordered, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have just left without you."

"Wait! Sam is coming with us, yes?" Mey-Rin squealed excitedly.

"You bet I am!" Sam laughed breathlessly, placing Avalon in the carriage before hopping up herself.

"So where's your stuff?" Bard asked.

Sam held up an old duffel bag. "Right in here."

Mey-Rin and him sent her a bland look.

"What? I pack light."

Back on the ground, Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes with a slight smile. Something inside of him had lifted knowing they would not be leaving her behind. _Stupid_, he growled at himself, shaking his head.

"Well then, shall we be off?" He asked.

"I'll certainly come and visit Pluto one day," Angela smiled.

"I wish I could refuse," Sebastian said, voice oozing false kindness.

Angela looked shocked.

"What?"

"Not many people could tame a demon hound," Sebastian said with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You seem to have talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger."

Angela's purple eyes flattened and went cold, but she made no reply.

"Let's go, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

The butler bowed slightly before turning and getting into the front of carriage.

"See you, Angela!" Finni yelled back to her, waiving excitedly as the carriage began to pull away.

She waved back with a cheerful smile on her lips. Angela lowered her hand and smirked.

"One day, certainly."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ahh~ I'm not sure whether to love writing about Angela or hate it. **

**Also, I'm tied up as to what to do now :P I don't want Sam to just magically appear into all of Ciel and Sebastian's solo adventures, but I **_**do **_**want her in the story quite a bit… Hmm… What to do, what to do… **

**I might have to start changing the story line from here on out, muahaha! Yay for writer's privileges!**


	7. The Mansion I

**Okay, so here's the next chapteeeerr! And it's the longest one yet, woohoo! 'kay, so I know that if you go in order with the anime, **_**which I'm pretty much doing**_**, next would be the whole camera incident. Well… Ciel is going to infer that because Sam is Sebastian's soul mate, she is his 'most important thing' and thus he does not need to go through the whole trying-to-get-a-photo-of-Sebastian-process. So…. This will mostly be about Sam's first arrival and adjustment to the Phantomhive mansion. **

**Let the chapter begin!**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The two carriages rolled up the long and winding dirt road leading to the Phantomhive mansion. Currently, one usually hyper and cheery blonde gardener stared off dreamily into the distance while his two fellow servants cackled evilly between themselves. They exchanged whispers of their plans on how to wake up a certain strawberry-blonde companion who was passed out on the floor of the carriage.

"We could always just poke her with a stick, yes…!"

"Oh! Oh! How 'bout a bucket of ice water!"

"No, no. You never cover a lady in water while she sleeps, yes!"

"Does Sam seem like much of a lady to you, Mey-Rin?"

"I suppose not, no…"

"How about we-"

Sebastian turned to the two with a strained, closed-eyed, smile.

"Why don't you two simply allow her to sleep peacefully?"

Mey-Rin blushed and twiddled her fingers.

Bard scoffed, unaffected by Sebastian's annoyed aura.

"Well, she has to get up at some point, don't she?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Bard, let her be until we get to the mansion," Ciel ordered, closing his eyes with a scowl. "Sam can be frustrating enough as it is, not to mention how she might act if she's awakened unpleasantly. If I'm correct, she almost drowned you the last time you angered her."

Bard rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, that's a bit too true…"

Mey-Rin nodded vigorously.

The mansion came into view and Pluto's human nose twitched. He barked once excitedly, then rocketed out of the carriage and towards the grounds, transforming into the demon hound along the way. The two carriages swayed a bit from the force of his lunge and Sam groaned, rolling over in her sleep.

"Alex…"

"Huh?" Bard sat up straighter, putting a hand to his ear. "You hear that?"

Mey-Rin shushed him and pointed in over exaggeration to Sam's sleeping form.

"Sam is sleep talking, yes!' She giggled.

"Alex…" She groaned, sounding annoyed. "Give me… right now…"

"Alex?" Mey-Rin and Bard whispered.

"Louden… want Louden…!" she whined, rolling on her side.

"Louden?" Bard mumbled.

"Sam sure seems to have a lot of men, yes," Mey-Rin blushed.

Sebastian's hands unconsciously tightened on the reins of his and Ciel's carriage.

"Stop playing… give Louden… back… Can't sleep… meany butt…"

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni stared at her, fascinated. The carriage drove over a large bump and Sam jolted awake. She rubbed her head, grumbling in annoyance and letting out a huge yawn. She turned to the three and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Who's Alex?"

"And Louden, yes."

Sam gave them an extremely perplexed look.

"You were sleep talking," Finni explained.

"Ah," she sighed, as though that explained everything. "Alex is my older, a bit very _annoying_, brother and Louden is my teddy-bear."

"_Teddy-bear_?" Bard coughed, choking his chuckles with his fist.

Sam narrowed her silvery-blue eyes at him and he tried harder to hide his laugher.

"Did you _not_ have a preferred toy when you were younger, Bardroy?" Sam's eyes seemed to mist over as if she was reminiscing. "Ah, the many wars Louden and I fought in together... My faithful friend who helped me _crush _that pathetic cousin, of mine, Frederickson… The many muddy and bloody memories we share…"

Bard, Finni, and Mey-Rin deadpanned.

Sam shook her head and sat up, looking around lazily.

"Where's Avalon?"

The orange tabby cat, hearing his name being called, dutifully hopped from Ciel and Sebastian's carriage and waltzed over to Sam, plopping down in her lap with a pathetic, just begging to be pampered, mewl.

She stroked his fur and looked up to hear Sebastian chuckle.

"It appears you have stolen my traveling companion, Sam."

Sam smiled widely before turning to Avalon with a mock scowl.

"You've been cheating on me with the butler?" She asked, feigning hurt.

Avalon mewed indifferently before rubbing against her hand affectionately.

Ciel sighed before looking up as the carriages stopped at the front of his mansion.

"Well, we're back," he murmured.

Sam looked up and her eyes widened. "Wow, Ciel. You sure live in a huge house for being only twelve…"

"I am the head of the Phantomhive estate, living in the family mansion is something that obviously comes along with the title."

Sam flushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, silly me. Heh, heh…"

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage before turning to offer Sam a hand down only to see her safely on the ground, brushing dirt off of her knees. He frowned lightly and turned to grab his young master's belongings before heading into the mansion.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This is where we sleep, yes," Mey-Rin said, leading Sam into a large room with four beds and four dressers. "It's the maids' quarters but because I've been the only maid here for a long time, I've been the only one to sleep here, yes."

Sam placed her duffel bag on the bed next to the one Mey-Rin had flopped down onto and looked around the barren room. It really needed some sprucing up. She could paint the walls, place a few plants around the room, fill up the empty book shelf…

Sam turned to Mey-Rin when she heard the maid sigh, depleted.

"Sebastian really is something, yes?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. _Random?_

"I suppose, why?"

Mey-Rin blushed crimson and turned over on her side.

"N-No reason, yes…"

Sam sighed and yawned, stretching. The wooden floor of the carriage hadn't exactly been a very comfortable place to sleep. She walked to the door and into the hall. _Some fresh air would be nice, I should head outside. _Yes, that would be a good excuse if anyone saw her walking through the halls. She was looking for a way outside, not snooping around Ciel's mansion.

Yes, a perfect explanation incase she ran into anyone.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam frowned as she opened yet another door leading to yet another empty, dusty room. This snooping mission wasn't going quite as well as she'd planned it to. So far, she'd found absolutely NOTHING of interest and had only succeeded in getting herself lost in the labyrinth of hallways. To make matters worst, she was all alone (Avalon had stayed behind to sleep), leaving her ridiculously bored and lonely.

Sam yawned and reached over to open another door. She clenched her teeth and sweat drooped upon seeing the deserted room.

The strawberry-blonde closed the door roughly with a huff and turned around only to run into someone. She 'eeped', much to her chagrin, and felt her cheeks heat. Pale hands reached out to steady her and she looked up to see the Phantomhive butler grinning down at her in amusement.

"Are you by any chance lost, Sam?" Sebastian asked, taunting smile playing across his lips.

Sam looked to the side with an angry pout, cheeks dusting pink.

"Of course not! What would ever give you that idea?" She bit back, eyes narrowed as she tried to cover for herself.

"Merely the fact that you have been wandering aimlessly around, opening numerous doors and obviously appearing very annoyed when there is nothing of interest behind them," he smiled.

Sam's mouth hung open as she gaped.

"H-How did you know that?"

Sebastian smiled mockingly and turned, heading back down the corridor. When Sam made no move to follow him, he turned to her with a taunting smirk.

"Come along, Sam, unless you wish to remain lost."

Sam hurried after him, letting her pride take the blow in exchange for the knowledge that she knew she'd soon be somewhere she might be able to recognize. She had to speed up her usual walking speed to a light jog in order to keep up with Sebastian's long strides, though after a while, she noticed that she was falling into step with the significantly taller butler. She innerly thanked him for considering her and slowing his pace.

Soon, the two had descended two flights of stairs and walked through more hallways than Sam dared to even attempt to count. Sebastian reached a large set of double doors and pushed them open. He held them open for Sam and she walked into what must've been the mansion's kitchen.

She inhaled the wonderful smells of baking pastries, fruit, some frostings, and-

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, the smell of charred meat flooding her nostrils. Likewise, Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously in the direction of plumes of smoke.

_Honestly, why the young master even keeps that idiot around, all three for that matter, completely confounds me. _He thought bitterly.

Bard appeared out of the smoke, coughing loudly and holding a plate of what looked like… well, Sam really couldn't think of what it looked like, it just looked like a charred glob of… something or other.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, voice full of anger.

"My job!" Bard yelled, ecstatic. "I thought I'd make lunch an' surprise everyone."

Sam raised an eyebrow. _His job…? Bard… is the _cook_?_ She never would have guessed that in a million years. Then again, Ciel _had_ told her that the others were practically useless at their jobs. She watched in interest as the Sebastian obviously tried to reign in his anger.

"Hey, Bard!" She smiled, stepping in front of Sebastian's rage filled figure. "Because that didn't turn out as umm… well, as I think I probably was meant to, maybe you could give it to Pluto. Feed the dog and dispose of disgusting- I mean, _ruined_, food in the process."

"I think that was the problem, Sam, it being cooked a tad too well," Bard laughed. "But, good idea, I'll give it to 'em first chance I get."

Sam nodded and sighed after he left. She turned to Sebastian with a mocking smile of her own.

"You don't seem very adept at handling failure from others. Where's the all-knowing, capable-of-everything Sebastian I was getting so used to?" She laughed.

He chuckled, light mood returning.

"You handled that well."

Sam made a gallant bow.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And yes, I suppose I did. Father was very uptight and when a servant made any mistake of any level of significance; he flew off the handle. I've learned how to change the situation around into something almost positive due to all that experience."

"Ah, so you come from money," Sebastian commented, moving over to look at the mess Bard had made, shaking his head at it in annoyance.

"Eh, I suppose. I've never really cared," Sam replied off-handedly, running a finger over the soot covered counter. She rubbed the black powder between her fingers before placing her finger back on the counter top. She absent mindedly drew a smiley-face in the mess and wrote 'Sam was here' underneath it. Sebastian chuckled at her actions and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Here, how about you cook something new for everyone's lunch and I'll wipe up Bard's mess," she offered, reaching over to grab a rag off the stove.

"Your help would be greatly appreciated," Sebastian replied, wiping some soot out of the inside of the oven. "…I meant to ask earlier, but what were you doing wandering around the mansion?"

Sam paused, chewing over her words.

"Umm… I was looking for a way outside… to get some fresh air."

"On the third floor?" Sebastian asked, eyebrow raised.

Sam flushed.

"Oh shut up."

He smirked.

Sam frowned, looking away with a scowl.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking, Mr. Maid?"

Sebastian's smirk dropped off his face and he twitched.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

Sam smirked, saluted him, and began to rub the cloth over the counters, making paths and designs in the black soot. A few minutes later, Bard walked back into the kitchen. He looked a bit more singed and rough handled sense he'd left and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"That damn demon dog is nuisance," Bard complained, rubbing the back of his head. Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's a _demon_ hound, Bard, not a dog sent from the Heavens meant to be a perfect, little pet."

He grunted and laid his head down on the table.

"_Still a fucking nuisance_."

"You should not swear in front of a lady, Bardroy," Sebastian chastised, placing a new roast on the table.

"He's right, Bard," Sam tsked. "Wait until Sebastian leaves the room before you cuss."

Bard burst out in a bought of roaring laugher and Sebastian twitched, a tick mark forming on his forehead. Sam smiled goofily in satisfaction at their reactions. She traced a finger that wasn't stained black over the now clean counter top and smirked. _No soot in sight_. She tossed the cloth near the stove and yawned.

"Well, now that I'm done with that…" Sam paused, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "…what should I do to pass the time?"

"Why don't you go read with Avalon, like normal?" Sebastian offered, sprinkling some spices onto the meat he was preparing.

"Nah… I've been doing that ever sense, well, forever. I just got to a new place and I plan to do something that allows me to explore!" She proclaimed, one hand raised in the air.

"Without getting lost," Sebastian added indifferently, turning the meat over to sprinkle spices on the bottom. Sam sent him a death glare.

"Hey! How 'bout I give you the grand tour of the place?" Bard offered.

"That sounds great!" Sam beamed, grabbing his arm and pulling Bard towards the door. She was stopped midway by a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll give her the tour," Sebastian offered. "I am the butler, so it would be my own personal duty to escort a guest around the manor."

"Bard, can do it," Sam shot back, "and you look rather busy with your current occupation of cooking lunch."

"She's right, Sebastian," Bard added.

Sebastian placed the roast in the oven and stood again before them.

"I have adequate time to give you a tour."

Sam snorted.

"I can guarantee that all you'll do along the way is make fun of me for getting lost and make things just as complicated for the future."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he was about to retort when Bard cut him off.

"Oi, Sam. If Sebastian's so adamant to give you a tour of the place, you should let 'em-"

"Bard! I thought you were on my side!" Sam yelled, eyes wide in surprise.

"You didn't let me finish!" He yelled back. "I was goin' to say, you should let 'em give you a tour _later_."

"Oh…."

"I'll take you outside to see Finni and Mey-Rin. They're out in the garden righ' now."

Sam's silvery-blue eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, hopping up and down in excitement. She followed Bard eagerly to another door off to the side of the kitchen which must have led outside. She paused before leaving, turning to look at Sebastian. She sent him an awkward little wave and walked through the door.

Sebastian felt his eyes reddish-gold eyes narrow as the door closed, erasing Sam from his view. There was an annoying clawing feeling in his gullet. It was entirely unpleasant and the feeling alone made him want to follow the two outside and rip off the cook's head for even thinking of being close to something that was essentially _his_.

If this was how having a soul mate worked, he was no longer sure he wanted one.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam skipped along by Bard's side, eager to talk with people who were _not_ Sebastian. She still had that small inkling of a thought on how Sebastian possibly wasn't human, that he was a demon like Claude had been in the story Alex had told her; however, she no longer felt like she cared. If Sebastian had planned on harming her, he easily could have done so by now. If he was here on Earth because Ciel had sold his soul, then there was nothing she could possibly do to change that.

Sam remembered how when she was younger and still living with her family, they would go to church every Sunday and she would simply block out everything the preacher there-Father Stanton if she remembered correctly-had said simply because she had hated him. He had been so prejudice. If there was anything wrong with a person at all or they did not seem proper enough, if they were in the least bit different, he spoke of how they deserved to burn in Hell. Sam didn't want to become a hypocrite, hating Father Stanton yet she herself condemning someone who she didn't really know.

Besides, the only thing she honestly could tell was evil about Sebastian was his annoying habit of picking on her until she personally wanted to gauge his eyes out of his head.

"Oi, Sam, you okay? You seem kinda' out of it?" Bard asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking a bit."

"Well, don't hurt yourself."

A tick mark formed on her forehead.

"Are we there yet?"

"You have eyes don' you?"

Sam glared at him.

"Sam! Bard!" Mey-Rin yelled, running at the two and launching herself at them. Sam ducked out of the way just in time but Bard took the full blow of her attack, falling rather ungracefully to the ground.

"Finni's gone crazy, he has!" She cried.

"Finni?" Sam asked, dusting some excess dirt off of her pants.

"Yes! He's playing with Pluto, and he's going to burn down the whole place, yes!"

"Burn it down?" Bard repeated.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Sam groaned.

Finni and Pluto came into the clearing. One was laughing hysterically and in joy while one barked and growled, trying to hunt down a blonde gardener. Pluto's jaws opened and the air seemed to crack with energy.

"…he can breath fire?"

Flames spewed from between Pluto's open jowls, singeing the surrounding bushes, grass, and all other plants. Sam ducked for cover behind a tree when Pluto began to charge in her direction. Bard and Mey-Rin ran screaming through the charred grass, Pluto on their tails.

"No, Plu-Plu! Wait!" Finni called. "They don't have super strength like me! They can get really hurt if you jump on them!"

Sam blanched and jumped back when Pluto's built in flame-thrower spewed hot fire at her and her hiding place. The tree turned to ash and Sam was left staring at the raging demon dog. Pluto growled at her, nose twitching.

"Um, hi there big fella'…" she laughed with a shaky smile.

He growled again and walked forward. Sam froze as the hound slowly sniffed at her shoulder. Pluto pulled back and growled again.

_Uh-oh. That doesn't sound so good_, she blanched.

The dog whined and lied down, looking disappointed.

_Um… what the Hell…?_

She took a cautious step back, watching Pluto incase he decided to jump up and bite her head off, which he very well could.

"What's going on out here?"

Sam turned to see Sebastian standing by the edge of the burned clearing. His eyes connected with hers and she flinched under his intense glare.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes…" he scowled.

Sam flinched and felt her eyes narrow at the butler. It wasn't like she was some insolent child who needed to be constantly watched over. None of this was even her fault! Sebastian sighed and turned to Pluto who was sitting up, wagging his tail furiously.

"Apparently, that thing needs even more training… We can't have him attempting to kill everyone who comes into sight."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Well, here was my first try at Sebastian getting a bit jealous XD**

**I'm trying really hard to have good character development in this story. EX: Sebastian is slowly getting more open towards Sam and vice versa; even though they both show it in very different ways. VERY different ways… I don't know if I'm doing an okay job at it, but I'm kind of trying to hint that Sam has a sort of complicated past and family life that left her immature and sort of stuck in her childhood stage of innocence and trust (hence her not caring about Sebastian possibly being a demon). Oh well… **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. The Mansion II

**Boo for an awful virus that's trying to kill my laptop :(**

**But…**

**Yay for a new chapter! Yay for passing my midterms with a variety of colorful grades that allows me to keep my mom from confiscating my laptop (for now)! Yay for people loving my story and OC! Yay for all of your awesome reviews! Yay for over 1600 hits! Yay for my awesome plot bunnies! *does twirly dance of joy***

…

***coughs***

**Sooo… here's chapter eight! Try reading it so the characters talk with an English accent… it makes it so… I dun' know, but it's awesome! Oh, and I kinda took the part with Lizzi and her mother from a chapter in the manga and conveniently twisted it a bit… okay, a lot… Enjoy!**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finni sighed and snipped off some more dead (singed) tree branches that adorned the once pristine Phantomhive garden. They fell to the black grass with a solemn sounding 'thud' where Sam and Mey-Rin picked them up before placing all the twigs in a barrel to be burned by Bard (which was not the most suitable of jobs to give the cook). Finni frowned and clipped off another chunk of fried wood only to have it fall on Sam's head. Sam shook the ashes out of her strawberry-blonde hair and looked up to glare at the gardener.

"Finni! Stop day-dreaming about Angela already and pay attention on where you're dropping those-"

Another branch came at Sam's head and she ducked out of the way, scowl in place.

"Sorry, Sam!"

"Like Hell you are!"

"I am!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because…" Finni frowned, scanning through his brain.

"I'm waiting," Sam huffed, arms crossed over her chest and face smug.

Finni looked away, biting his lip and Sam did an inner dance of joy before being trampled by Mey-Rin.

"Sam, you've got to pay attention or Sebastian will get mad at you, yes!" She hissed, avoiding the piercing, reddish brown gaze of said butler. Sam snorted and turned to stick her tongue out at him.

"Do you really think I give a damn? He's already pissed, what else could he possibly do?"

Mey-Rin and Finni shuddered.

"M-Mister Sebastian can get awful touchy when he's annoyed," Finni stuttered. Sam rolled her silvery-blue eyes. She knew _that_ perfectly well already. It was like what she'd told Sebastian the day they'd met in Houndsworth. She knew what was best for her. Whether or not she used that knowledge… well, enough said.

Sam tossed a few more stray branches into one of the barrels and cleared her throat, looking up to the sky.

"I wonder why it is that the person who suggested that this was the quickest and most efficient way to clean the yard isn't helping at all."

"Maybe he's afraid to get dirt under 'is fingernails…" Bard grumbled.

"No, he wears gloves," Sam pointed out. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Well then maybe he's afraid to get 'is gloves dirty."

"You make a very good point, Bard," Sam chuckled. The strawberry-blonde reached down to pick up yet another burned stick when she felt a dark, menacing presence looming over her. She looked up, forcing down her nervous gulp and replacing it with a serene smile.

"Sebastian."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't talk 'behind my back' in my presence."

"But I never said I was talking about _you_," Sam replied innocently, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched again but he felt his eyes focusing on her own. They brimmed with not only the innocence of someone who had committed no crime, but the innocence of someone who had yet to face the true horrors in life. He found this odd considering she had just recently been involved in a gruesome murder case, attacked, and even faced a demon hound. His brow furrowed. She seemed almost like a child, so full of mischief, naivety, and trust.

He closed his red tinted eyes with a sigh and turned back to walk towards the mansion. Sam called after him, annoyance obvious in her voice.

She was completely unfit to be the soul mate of a demon. Sooner or later, she would loose that innocence simply because of what she was to him…

… and he _pitied_ her for it.

…

God, what was happening to him?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam glared off into the direction Sebastian had gone. When the black-clad butler was out of sight, she turned back to the other three with a huff.

"Honestly, how did you all put up with him all the time? He's so, so… ugh!"

Finni and Bard exchanged knowing looks and Mey-Rin looked a bit depleted.

"Err… Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible… that you two… fancy each other?"

Sam choked on her spit. She sat coughing for a minute before turning a powerful glare on the blonde haired cook. He held his ground boldly, only shrinking slightly under her infuriated gaze.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I'm not quite sure I heard you right… Even if I did, what can you base that _lovely_ assumption off of?"

"Well," Bard began, "Sebastian never treats anyone like that. He never teases or worries about _anyone,_ especially not a _girl_. He put's up with you and has more patience with you than he has for all of us," he gestured to himself, Mey-Rin, and Finni, "put together."

Sam snorted, crossing her arms.

"That's not very convincing. Besides, how does that make _me_ infatuated with him?"

"All women are attracted to Sebastian, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, arms flailing. Sam rolled her eyes and Bard and Finni sweat dropped. Mey-Rin's cheeks dusted pink and she looked away with a nervous giggle, poking her fingers together.

"Not all women are attracted to him. Angela sure wasn't."

"That's because Angela liked Finni, yes!" Mey-Rin replied. At that comment, Finni's cheeks went rosy red and he turned away to hide his face. "If a lady already fancies someone, she has a chance of not becoming infatuated with Sebastian."

"How do you know that I don't already have someone who I love?" Sam shot back.

Mey-Rin and Finni looked flabbergasted but Bard just laughed.

"Avalon dun' count, Sam. He's a kitty cat, not a man."

"I wasn't talking about Avalon," she yelled, cheeks a bit red.

Bard faltered. Sam smirked at his unresponsiveness.

"So… who is it you love then, Sam?" Finni asked.

Said strawberry-blonde bit her lip and she looked a bit guilty, like she was a little kid with her hand stuck in the cookie jar. She chewed on her bottom lip for a few more moments before turning to glare at a charred tree with a frustrated huff.

Bard cackled.

"I knew it, you little liar! You don't love anyone!"

Sam glared at him to the best of her ability.

"I do love people, thank you very much, Bardroy. I just… haven't found a guy that I love who's _not_ a part of my family is all…"

" 'cept for Sebastian that is."

Sam's cheeks went red and she reached down to grab one of the barrels of dead branches before throwing rather forcefully at the cook's head with a snarl. Bard ducked and charred wood spewed everywhere. Bard ran towards what remained of the forest as Sam sprinted after him, murderous intent glinting in her eyes.

"Finni, she's gone mad, yes!"

"Quick, Mey-Rin!"

Sam collapsed to the ground, sandwiched under the two Phantomhive servants. She howled, scratched, and hissed like an angry cat, nearly throwing the two off of her. Mey-Rin and Finni held her down, yelling to each other not to give up for the sake of the cook's life. Sam growled and gave one more exceedingly forceful attempt at breaking free and the two servants went sailing off of her.

The silvery-blue eyed girl jumped to her feet, ready to hunt down Bard to the best of her abilities. She was just about to sprint off when she a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt, holding her in place. Sam struggled against the firm grip; her valiant attempts of escape each ending in utter failure. Eventually, her captor simply sighed and held her up so her feet no longer touched the ground.

Sam turned with a fury to the Phantomhive butler, angry creating thick storm clouds in her eyes.

"Let me go… _now_," she hissed through her teeth.

"That's not a very polite way for a lady to talk with someone, is it, Miss Sam?"

Sam flinched, anger towards Bard now turning towards the ever infuriating, black clad butler.

"My young master wishes for you to attend a ball tonight, so I expect you to-"

"A _ball_," Sam choked, face paling horribly.

"Not exactly a ball I suppose…. The young master's fiancé. Lady Elizabeth, has decided to pay us a visit along with her mother. She found out that her fiancé has hired a new maid and wishes to meet her."

Sam was shaking a bit, eyes wide.

"So why," she flinched, "the necessity for the ball?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Lady Elizabeth enjoys dances as much as she enjoys clinging to the young master."

"But why do I have to go?"

"Did you not listen to the reason I mentioned Lady Elizabeth wanted to come in the first place?"

Sam paled even further, if that was possible.

"D-Do I have to… wear a… a _dress_?"

Sebastian smirked.

"I'm afraid so."

"And… _dance_?"

Sebastian's smirk widened and turned into his familiar, mocking, closed eyed smile Sam had become so accustomed to over the past few days. He nodded happily.

"Ugh, just kill me now," Sam groaned.

Sebastian chuckled and set the very depressed, very pale girl back down on the ground. Sam sunk to the ground and let herself fall forward into the burnt grass. Sebastian chuckled at her, noticing with interest that she could play 'dead' extremely well for a human.

"_Just leave me here to rot…"_

"I'm afraid I cannot do so, Sam. You see, the young master has a reputation to hold up and a dead girl lying on the grass of his lawn would certainly put a rift right through it. Also, I have direct orders to make sure you are cleaned and dressed properly in preparation for their arrival."

Sam peered up at Sebastian from her beneath her messy hair. He offered her a gloved hand. Sam sighed and reached her hand up to grasp his.

This stupid dance would kill her if the corset Sebastian would undoubtedly force her into didn't first.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**(10 Minutes Earlier)**

"You called for me, young master."

Ciel nodded, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together.

"Aunt Francis sent word that both she and Lizzi are going to arrive at my mansion at six o'clock sharp, and I trust that Aunt Francis will undoubtedly keep her word."

"Why the sudden decision to visit?" Sebastian asked, raising a delicate, black eyebrow.

"Lizzi some how got word that there was a new maid at my mansion. She, of course, wants to meet her," Ciel sighed. "She's going to want a to hold dance and Sam will be expected to dress to her best."

"I don't mean to seem adverse to the dance, my lord, but I doubt Sam will go along with your plans. She refuses to even call herself a 'lady;' I highly doubt she will let anyone force her into a dress."

Ciel smirked.

"That's what I have you for, isn't it?"

Sebastian did not reply.

"You _are _her soul mate and she is yours. Somehow, you should be able to convince her. If the soul mate thing doesn't work," Ciel's smirk widened, "you _are _a demon. I'm sure you'll find a way."

Sebastian nodded with an elegant bow.

"Yes, my lord."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

(Present Time)

"No."

"Sam-"

"No. I agreed to wear a dress. I will not wear that… that clown suit."

Sebastian sighed and placed the pink and white, ruffled dress on the large and still growing pile of rejected garments.

"Sam, there has to one that you will agree to wear."

"Find one that looks comfortable, doesn't require a corset, and is not a bright pink and I'll

think about it."

"The corset is a must for all of these and most likely _all_ formal dresses. The other two requirements however, I might be able to work with…"

Sebastian turned his back to her and went back to sorting through the closet full of dresses. Sam sighed and fell backwards on the soft bed of the guest room. Ciel _would_ have a closet full of formal dresses just waiting for her to be tortured with. But, why did he need them in the first place? They were obviously here before she was…

"Sebastian, why _does_ Ciel have all these dresses?"

"When we were working on the Jack the Ripper case, Ciel had to go undercover as a young female come in from the country in order to seduce one of the suspects. His was known the Viscount Druitt. Have you heard of him?"

Sam paled and let out a harsh laugh.

"_Have I heard of him…?_ He was the creepy, perverted, 'doctor' who my parents always invited to soirées. Ugh, if there was ever more of a despicable man…" She trailed off, voice filled with disgust. "I heard he was arrested for underground trafficking but was released about a week ago for good behavior."

Sebastian's brow rose. That, he had not known. If the young master discovered the viscount's release back into the world-Sebastian smirked-well, let's just say the demon could very well be sent on an immediate assassination mission.

Sebastian pushed aside another one of the pink garments Madam Red had purchased and his eyes fell a simple navy blue one. There was no frill or excessive 'poofage' at the bottom and the top did not seem too low cut in the front. He pulled the dress from its hook, showing it to Sam. Her silvery-blue eyes ran over the dress, assessing it with a careful eye.

The dress was honestly very pretty. It looked silky smooth and was the color of the night sky. The bottom was covered in an elaborate design of black spidery lines and roses. The back of it was a bit low and laced up with thick, black strings. Sam smiled as best as she could at it and gave Sebastian a thumbs up.

"I guess that one's okay."

The butler nodded and pulled a black corset from the depths of the closet. Sam paled and Sebastian sent her a warm, jeering, closed-eyed grin.

"Now, Sam, I believe it's time to get you into your outfit for tonight."

Sam gulped and backed away as Sebastian held up the incriminating corset. The demon butler paused, putting one of his knuckles to his chin. He looked like he was contemplating something serious.

"I wonder if I should put some make up on you as well…"

Sam gulped again.

"And how should I do your hair…? Hmm… It's too short to braid or crimp, too oddly cut to put in a neat bun…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Hold still."

Sam grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't like she _could _move with the damn corset. She had a feeling Sebastian had pulled it that tight in order to spite her. She was sure of it. Said butler was currently twisting her hair into a messy bun. It was the twelfth hair style he'd tried and Sam was getting a bit irked with him.

Sebastian let out a depleted sigh and let her hair fall.

"Your hair is entirely unmanageable."

Sam snorted.

"Why do you think I wear it down all the time?"

"I always believed it was because you were too lazy to put it up."

Sam glared at him as best she could.

"I like wearing it down."

"Even though you may only leave it that way out of sloth, it usually looks very nice."

Sam bristled, scowling at him furiously, and then her thought process stopped almost all together as the last part of his proclamation clicked in her mind. _Had he just… complimented her? _Finni and Bard's hypothesis earlier about her and Sebastian fancying each other flowed through her thoughts. No, there was no way.

"Umm… Thanks, I guess…"

Sebastian nodded and twisted Sam's hair so it fell over one of her shoulders. He then slid a black clip into the carefully constructed and elegant twist to keep it in place. Sebastian stepped back to examine his work, knuckle once again pressed to his lips. He nodded, satisfactory smile spreading across his lips.

"There. Now that's done… All that's left is to add a bit of powder to your face, some lipstick, and a bit of color on your eyes."

"No lipstick."

Sebastian's fleeting smile turned into a sour frown.

"Why not?"

"I don't like how it feels. I don't mind powder or eye shadow but I can't _stand_ lipstick. Besides, it makes it impossible to eat or drink anything. If it smudges, it looks even worse than if you put none on at all."

Sebastian sighed but nodded.

Sam closed her eyes as he brushed a light grey color over her eyelids and outlined her water line and edge of her eyelids in a thin, crisp, line of charcoal black. Sebastian dusted some white powder over her face and stepped back to admire his work. Sam opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the slight blurriness.

"I do believe I've succeeded in turning you into a proper lady."

Sam snorted and stuck her tongue out at him with a very unladylike gesture of her middle finger. Sebastian chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to her with a pleasant closed-eyed smile and bow.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but I have to finish the preparations for our guests. Why not visit the young master while you wait."

Sam rolled her eyes at his formalities but nodded all the same.

"Sure, whatever," she grumbled, walking awkwardly to the door. "Oh, and Sebastian, don't call me 'my Lady.' Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Of course, my Lady."

Sam glared at him and stomped out of the room with an angry huff in the direction of Ciel's study. Sebastian smirked after her until she rounded the corner of the hallway. He shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. He couldn't understand why you disliked him calling you 'my Lady' as much as you did. He didn't mind your view that much and he would still call you as such.

You _were _his Lady, after all.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam walked into Ciel's study without knocking, a slightly irked look highlighting her features. Ciel raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look nice."

"This is your fault," the strawberry-blonde ground out, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Ciel sighed and rolled his blue eye that was not hidden behind an eye patch.

"I'm not the one who invited them here this afternoon, nor am I the one who shoved you into a dress."

Sam felt her face flush slightly and she grumbled.

"Well, either way, I'm going to bother you until they arrive. Sebastian ditched me so you're all I have at the moment."

Ciel paused for a moment, eyes seeming to fill with many thoughts and questions.

"Sam, what do you think of Sebastian?"

Sam groaned.

"Not you too! Finni and Bard already are on my case over this!"

Ciel sent her a look that clearly told her to explain.

"When we were cleaning up Pluto's mess, Sebastian and I had an argument that ended in him walking away. Finni and Bard simply asked me if the two of us fancied each other and I flipped out on them. That's it."

"So, what was you're answer?" The Earl asked.

"Umm…" Sam chewed her lip, glad she had refused the lipstick. "I sort of avoided the question."

"What would you have answered?" Ciel asked, voice a bit annoyed.

"See, this is the part of our awkward conversation when I avoid the topic yet again."

Ciel sighed, a tick mark forming on his forehead.

"What would do if I told you he fancies you?"

Sam froze.

"Uh…"

"CIEL!"

The doors to Ciel's study flew open and a short girl with bright green eyes and bouncing blonde hair in curly pigtails rushed in, practically throttling the pre-teen in her attempt to hug him.

_Saved by a hyper active idiot_, Sam thought with an inner sigh of relief.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Yays for implied fluff :D I love being an author, it makes my life so much easier.**

**Okay, so what I'm kind of doing is taking the part where Lizzi visits Ciel to give him the ring in the anime and the part in the manga where she and her mom arrive for his birthday and combining them, all the while adding Sam into the mix.**

**Oh! I'm almost done with my sketch of Sam and then the inking of her and Sebastian and when I am I'll put them online with a link :)**

**Until next time ^^**


	9. The Mansion III

**My laptop's acting up due to the lovely *note the sarcasm* virus that's trying to take over; however, I am fighting valiantly for its independence! I shut down my internet because that seems to help so I've been taking all my work on a USB thingy to print and/or upload at the library :) Yay for libraries!**

**There's a LOT of SamxSebby in this chapter than in all the others. Yay for fluff ^^ Could someone tell me if they think I'm rushing into anything or making Sebastian too out of character? I really wanted to make this a fluffy chapter but Sebastian darling's attitude is really hard to work with *sweat drops***

**Enjoy!**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam watched in interest as Ciel tried to shove off the very clingy blonde that was currently stuck like superglue to his side.

"Lizzi," he gasped.

"Oh, Ciel! You just look so adorable, yes you do!" She squealed, picking him up to spin him around with a giddy laugh. Ciel blanched, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Elizabeth!"

The girl froze and looked towards the door, utter horror etched out on her face. Sam followed the girl's gaze to see a very distinguished and terrifying looking woman standing in the threshold.

"Do not act as such, young lady. It's highly improper-and also exceedingly ridiculous looking- to run up and cling to someone as soon as you burst into a room!" she snapped.

The girl-Elizabeth, the scary women had called her- slowly eased away from a very flustered and sort of dead looking Ciel. The strawberry-blonde couldn't hold back a small chuckle that escaped her lips at the sight of the young Earl and she blanched when the women turned a vicious glare her way.

"Do you find this amusing?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Umm… Yes…? I mean, no! Yes, no!" Sam stuttered, wilting under the evil glare.

"Which is it, girl?" The women hissed.

"No, sir…! I mean, ma'am! No, ma'am!"

The lady huffed and turned to Ciel.

"Is _this_ your new maid?"

"Yes it is, Aunt Francis."

"She seems utterly unsatisfactory," Lady Francis snorted, glare falling to rest on Sam yet again. Sam bristled and felt herself puff up from her wounded pride.

"I'll have you know I'm entirely…" Sam's voice began to fade as Lady Francis' glare bore into her. "…satisfactory," she finished with a gulp.

"Oh really?" The older women snorted.

"I can do plenty of things to help out… when I'm not in a dress, of course."

Lady Francis raised an eyebrow at the silvery-blue eyed girl.

"What _things_ would those be?"

"Umm…" Sam nervously laced her hands behind her back, avoiding the piercing gaze aimed at her head. "I can… climb trees-sometimes, pick up the branches that Pluto fries, clean counter tops… I could probably make beds if I tried to…"

Lady Francis snorted.

"As I said, utterly unsatisfactory."

Ciel cleared his throat and Lady Francis turned to him.

"_What_, boy?"

"Perhaps you should stop insulting her, Aunt Francis. She _is_ new after all…"

Sam sent him a grateful look and Ciel nodded lightly in her direction. Lady Francis snorted in a very unladylike way and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. At that moment, there was a knock at the double mahogany doors and they opened to reveal Sebastian, pushing a cart full of tea cups, snacks, and a tea kettle into the room.

"I've brought some refreshments for our guests, my lord."

Lady Francis opened her eyes to look at him and her frown deepened. Sebastian sweat dropped as her glare burned into his head.

"Is something wrong, mistress?" He asked cautiously.

"…" She paused, like she was choosing the perfect words. "You look lecherous… as always."

Sam couldn't hold in any of her laughter at this one. She held her sides and smiled in mirth and Lady Francis sent her a look with a slight hint of approval mixed into it. Sebastian turned a glare on Sam before closing his eyes in a familiar, tight, smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is the face I was born with, mistress."

Lady Francis walked up to him and grabbed him by his bangs.

"And both you and your young master wear your bangs long even though you're both males. It's entirely improper," she chastised, pulling a brush out of seemingly no where and advancing on the two.

When she felt she was finished, Lady Francis stepped back to admire her work with a frown the contradicted with her nod of approval. Sam held her hand to her mouth to try and conceal yet another bought of laughter. Ciel and Sebastian stood before her, bangs brushed back away from their (rather shiny) foreheads.

"They don't look so cute anymore…" Elizabeth mumbled.

For the most part, Sam had to agree.

Ciel looked utterly ridiculous, especially with his eye patch. Sebastian however, still looked 'cute.' He looked more like the perfect butler now, no longer unbelievably daring, mysterious, hot- _Whoa, thoughts. Hang on there. _Sam frowned. Had she _really_ just thought that? Honestly… Maybe Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni had been a _bit _right in their assumption… No! She wouldn't let herself give in; she couldn't.

Sam closed her eyes and turned away from the two, chewing on her bottom lip. Sebastian frowned and focused his attention back on the scowling Marquis.

"There, that's much better," she affirmed, arms crossed over her chest.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. Sebastian cleared his throat and both Ciel and Sam sent him an odd look. He sent Ciel a pointed glare and gestured to Sam's dress and then the Lady Elizabeth. Sam paled. _The dance. Oh shit. _Sebastian smiled in amusement at her and Sam tried to send a threatening glare his way.

The young Earl sighed yet again and looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzi, Sebastian was wondering if you wished to have a dance since you are already here."

Sam's timid glare turned deadly in an instant.

"You didn't even _know_ if there would be a dance yet and you _still_ forced me into a dress?" She hissed, fists clenched at her sides as she glared daggers at the black clad butler.

"It never hurts to be too careful, my Lady," Sebastian replied with a small smile, honey tinted eyes glimmering mockingly. Sam growled at him and her fists continued to clench and unclench at her sides.

"If it's any consolation, Miss Sam," Lizzi began tentatively, "I _would _like to have a dance. Please don't be mad at Mister Sebastian."

"Why does everyone always take your side?" Sam grumbled at him, continuing her steely glare. Sebastian sent her another dashing grin.

"Maybe they simply find me more likeable."

Sam clenched her teeth.

"Why would they like you? You're the most frustrating, annoying, rude, cruel man I've ever met!"

"Now, now, Sam. There's no need to be so unladylike in front of guests."

"I'll show you 'unladylike' you inconsiderate bast-"

Sam was cut off when Lady Francis grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, holding her back from slaughtering (or at least attempting to slaughter) Sebastian. The older woman sent her a disapproving look and Sam wilted under her gaze.

"Uh… uhm…" she stuttered, averting her eyes and head falling.

"Although I quite agree with your desire to maim him," Sam's head snapped up, "I do not wish for my young daughter to have to hear profanity or witness blood shed at such an early age."

Sam stared at the blonde women in aw as she smirked down at her.

"Did you think I would chastise you?"

Sam nodded vigorously. The Marquis laughed.

"Nonsense, I prefer seeing a women with a strong will that will not bow to the whim of a man." She turned to Ciel. "I do believe I should take back what I said earlier. You have found yourself a fine maid."

Sam and Ciel both smiled at that, though Sam's was a bit more prideful and not so much a wide smirk.

"Umm…" The strawberry-blonde began, hope in her voice. "Because I've met your expectations, does that mean I still have to attend the dance?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Ciel sighed.

"Of course, silly!" Elizabeth giggled. "You're dressed in such a cute dress, how could we not have a dance?"

Sam sweat dropped.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam stood awkwardly in the corner of the parlor as Elizabeth prepared Mey-Rin's dress and makeup. As much as she hated to admit it, she might have been fine with the dance if it had only been herself, Ciel, their two guests, and the other Phantomhive servants, but apparently, that was no longer the case.

Once Elizabeth had discovered Ciel would let her have a dance, she took the liberty (with her mother's help of course) to invite four other families, their main servants (head maid, head butler, ext.), and a string quartet. Ciel had agreed, saying it was good for the Phantomhive name to have social gatherings every so often.

Sam sighed. All that meant was that there would be more people and that the dance would be scheduled for a later time in the night. Both things were bad. More people: self explanatory. Dance later in the night: she had to wear that god-forsaken dress for an even longer span of time.

Sam yawned, stretching as best as she could in her corset.

"Miss Sam," Elizabeth called from across the room.

Sam grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why do you dislike Mister Sebastian so much?" The young girl asked, green eyes glimmering in curiosity.

Sam paused, not exactly sure how to answer the blonde.

"Umm… Like I said before. He's frustrating, annoying, and rude."

"You also said he was cruel," Elizabeth added.

"Yes, he's cruel too."

"How?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by 'how'?"

"How is he frustrating, annoying, rude, and cruel?" She asked innocently.

"Well, he always makes fun of me, he insults me, he's mean to Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard…" Sam trailed off.

"That doesn't make it sound like he's very cruel at all. It's not like he goes around torturing people amongst other things. He just seems to enjoy teasing you," Elizabeth surmised, playing with an orange bow at the waist of her bright and poofy dress.

Sam frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, angling her head slightly to avoid Elizabeth's gaze. No wonder Ciel seemed so annoyed with having her as his fiancé. From what Sam had learned about Ciel Phantomhive in the past few days, she could tell he hated people nosing around in his personal business. This girl seemed much, _much _too curious for her own good.

_Maybe you just don't like the fact that she's right. You can't even think to except the possibility that those three's assumption could be correct. Think about what Ciel was talking about earlier. He even said that Sebastian fancied you-_

Sam shook her head.

_Nope, she wouldn't go there. She wouldn't even think about it. Nope._

Sam worried her bottom lip with her teeth. _Nope, she wouldn't think about-_ An image of the black-clad, Phantomhive butler clouded her head. _Damn._

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was in denial.

Or, was she…?

_See, self, _she thought with another frown, _denial._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It was six thirty and guests were starting to pool into the lobby of Ciel's mansion and said Earl looked upon the scene with a very noticeable scowl. He didn't _want_ all those stuck up adults in his home. He'd only agreed with Aunt Francis's proclamation about how he needed to have social gatherings every now and then because… well, she was Aunt Francis. A person really couldn't say no to her.

He noticed with a slight smirk that Sam was practically hiding behind the drapery on the stairway. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked very much like she wanted to disappear. The dance hadn't even officially started yet and she was already running for cover. Ciel shook his head at her. The girl who would openly attempt to attack a demon (not that she knew Sebastian was a demon, of course), take the blow of a whip, and go hunting for a vicious demon hound was cowering in the corner at the mere thought of dressing up and dancing.

Sebastian just had to have _her _for a soul mate, didn't he? _Then again_, Ciel mused, _Sebastian _was_ rather odd_. Maybe Sam's oddness balanced out with his. The young Earl shrugged and turned his attention to a rather frustrated looking Aunt Francis who was tromping down the stairs in a dark green and black evening dress.

"God, I hate social events like this."

Ciel's eye twitched.

_Then why suggest having one, you old bag?_

Lady Francis scowled as she watched a few teenage girls giggle as a young man walked past them. Her eyes narrowed further when they turned to each other and started to talk rapidly in what they probably meant to be whispers. Annoyed with the sight, her eyes moved around the room for something else to look at until she noticed Ciel's new maid- Sarah… no, Sam. That was her name.

The marquis chuckled to herself at the young girl's obvious awkwardness to the whole situation. The strawberry-blonde actually reminded Francis a lot of herself in her youth. She obviously detested dresses and formal occasions. However, the girl seemed to be fairly close to Ciel's butler. Francis was almost certain she'd never been that close to any male except for her own husband.

Of course, it wasn't obvious. The two seemed ready to tear each other's throats out if the chance ever arose. Well, Sam looked like she'd be doing the tearing and that infuriating butler would simply goad her on and then hold her back once her temper got out of control. She would have thought nothing of their actions towards each other if she had not seen how Sebastian acted around other people. He was always polite and stoic with a hint of smugness in his closed eyed smile. He didn't seem like the type to tease anyone, let alone a female and Sam didn't seem the type to lunge at someone's throat either.

Speaking of Sebastian, the black clad butler had opened the double doors and was currently pushing a silver cart full of refreshments towards an already very full, round table. Francis watched as his honey eyes searched the room before falling onto the hiding strawberry-blonde she'd been observing earlier. Sebastian smirked at Sam and she flushed, nailing him with an angry glare and sending him the middle finger. Frances noticed Sebastian's shoulders shaking slightly with light chuckles and he turned to place trays of small sandwiches on the table.

The Marquis of Midford smiled to herself. Ciel must've known too by the way he was now smirking. The two of them fancied one another, even if it was only a little bit. Francis generally didn't like playing match maker, but maybe she could make an exception. Besides, Sebastian would stay at Ciel's side and soon her hyper daughter would join the Earl. Wouldn't it be nice to have a girl around who could teach Elizabeth to be headstrong and stand on her own?

Now, if only if she could get Sam to stop trying to kill him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably, playing absent mindedly with a string on the front of her corset. So far, this dance was awful_. And it hasn't even really started yet_, Sam thought venomously. The strawberry-blonde peaked around the corner of the drapery for a moment to lock eyes with Sebastian. The butler smirked at her and Sam felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment. She sent him an icy glare and a rude gesture with her middle finger.

Sebastian closed his eyes and she watched as he chuckled before turning back to his duties of setting up the dance.

Sam turned away and crossed her arms. That damn man was so infuriating. Why did he have to be so attractive when he annoyed her? Sam sighed at her thoughts. She was done with trying to cover for herself. Mey-Rin was right, no women who was not already interested in another man could not, not like Sebastian… at least a little anyways. Either way, she was sure she'd get over her little 'crush' easily. Or, at least she hoped she would.

There was the clatter of something heavy, the 'thunk' of someone sitting heavily in a chair, and Sam's ears picked up the sound of a cello tuning. Her melancholy mood brightened a bit. She loved the cello. She loved the violin, the piano, the viola, the harp… Sam loved almost all instruments except for brass ones. Trumpets and flutes annoyed her with their high pitched, screechy tune (Maybe because of Alex always blowing his trumpet in her ears while she tried to read)… Anyways, the cello was her favorite. Its lowest and highest notes (if played correctly) could sound deep and mournful as well as energetic and happy. The rich, smooth sound of the instrument always put her at ease.

Sam had even tried to play the cello at one point. She'd learned the basics- the different notes, tuning, octaves, fingerings- but had stubbornly given up at fourteen after breaking the C string while tuning over ten times in one year (much to her parents' dismay) and when her instructor started attempting to teach her to play in different positions and add vibrato. She may have loved the instrument, but enough had been enough. She hadn't wanted to make playing cello her career, she only wanted to learn for enjoyment.

That was one of the things she disliked about her life with her parents. Nothing could be done 'just for fun.' Everything had to be serious and had to help her some how in the future. She'd hated it when she was fourteen and she hated it now.

Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. The string instruments had finished tuning and were now playing Brandenburg Concerto Number Three, something she recognized from her maid's record collection. Sam peeked out behind the drapery once more and shrieked, jumping back. Sebastian was standing there, smirking triumphantly.

"Did I scare you perhaps, Sam?"

"O-Of course not!" She spluttered, cheeks warm. "I just didn't think you'd be standing _right_ there."

Sebastian's smirk widened. Sam's frown deepened.

"Why _were_ you standing there?" Sam asked with a huff, brushing nonexistent dirt off of the front of her dress.

"I was going to ask you to dance," he smiled, eyes mixed with amusement and… warmth?

Sam felt her blood run cold.

"_D-Dance?"_

"You do know how to dance, don't you?"

Sam didn't make any response other than averting her eyes.

"Well, you might as well learn." Sebastian grabbed Sam's arm and led her out to the rest of the guests. Sam was pale, silvery-blue eyes wide in fear as she looked at all of the people mulling around.

"N-No one else is dancing," she hissed.

"Exactly, we must set an example."

Sam bit her lip and Sebastian placed a gloved hand at her waist, leading her slowly towards the center of the floor. The string quartet struck up a new song and Sebastian slowly began to lead her around. Sam closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian staring at her curiously.

"Why do you hate dancing so much?"

"I just _do _okay?" Sam bit out.

Sebastian sent her a look.

"Listen, I never liked dancing when I was little girl at weddings, I didn't like it when I was a teenager at formal balls, I don't like it now. Some people don't like certain foods or games. I don't like dancing. It's as simple as that."

Sebastian sighed and lifted his head slightly to look around.

"It seems other people are beginning to start dancing. Perhaps a few more songs will be sufficient time to influence everyone."

Sam nodded absent mindedly and looked over Sebastian's shoulder (with some difficulty of course, considering how tall he was). Her eyes found something moving near the top of the stairs and widened, She gulped. A very familiar orange ball of fluff was walking along the banister. Hadn't she locked him in her and Mey-Rin's room? Avalon stopped his leisurely stroll to lick at his side.

"Sebastian," Sam hissed.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Sam gestured with her head over his shoulder. He peered out of the corner of his eye and turned to give her a confused stare. Sam gestured again. He rolled his eyes. Sam's own eyes widened. He couldn't see Avalon from that angle, could he? Sam bit her lip as Avalon moved closer to the stairs which would allow the feline to walk right into the group of dressed up adults and no doubt scare or disgust quite a few people. Who ever heard of a scraggly tom cat at a dance? Ciel would kill her.

Sam sighed and moved her foot to turn Sebastian around; however, she only ended up stepping on his foot. Sebastian frowned and straightened them out. Sam frowned and tried the turn again only to fail again. Sebastian sighed and turned for her. Sam felt herself automatically move with him and she shook her head.

"Do you see now?" she hissed.

"Sam, I don't-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence when his gaze fell on Avalon who was seated quite comfortably on a ledge hanging over the table. The cat seemed to be eyeing a plate of sliced salmon.

"I thought he was in your room," Sebastian grumbled, maneuvering the two closer to the table and the crouching cat.

"So did I," Sam hissed, hand tightening on his arm. "Ciel's going to kill me if Avalon does anything, which he _will_."

"You'll be fine," Sebastian assured, moving still closer to the tabby cat. "We can keep him from jumping down on the guests' heads."

"Okay… Say I believe you. How could we do that?"

Sebastian smirked.

"Uh-oh. That look tells me I'm not going to like this."

Sebastian moved us to where Finni, Bard, and Mey-Rin were standing.

"Would you three be able to remove Sam's cat from the room?" he asked, gesturing with his head at Avalon.

"Not without bein' noticed," Bard answered.

"Do not worry. Sam and I will create a distraction."

Sam gulped. The three nodded and Sebastian dragged her across the floor towards the musicians. Carefully, Sebastian leaned over and whispered in the head violinist's ear. The man nodded and Sebastian pulled her back out to the middle of the floor.

He clapped his hands twice and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have requested the Viennese Waltz. This waltz, although elegant, is particularly difficult and I believe it would be best if I gave everyone a brief demonstration." he waved slightly at the quartet and they began to play.

Sam was having a panic attack. She was sweating and her breathing was hard and labored. She had to dance… in front of all these people… with Sebastian. _Oh, God. Oh, God. Please kill me now. _

Sebastian placed a hand at her waist and she looked up at him.

"Sebastian, I don't know how to do this wal-"

"Do not fret, Sam," he smirked. "You see, I am one Hell of a butler as well as one Hell of a dance teacher."

The music rose an octave and Sebastian began to dance. Sam felt herself being twirled over and over again. Her head spun and when he paused dancing everything in her vision was tilted and spinning. An elaborate mix of steps and dips soon followed and Sam felt her brain turn to mush from both nausea and disbelief at how easily Sebastian was able to pull off the difficult dance. It seemed like he really could do everything.

The music slowed and Sebastian pulled her close to him. Sam looked over his shoulder- ignoring her pounding heart- and peered at where she had last seen her cat. Mey-Rin was sneaking up behind him and Avalon watched her with a careful eye. The maid lunged and Avalon jumped down towards the table. Sam closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impending crash, and clutched tightly onto Sebastian's black butler jacket.

When Sam didn't hear anything, she carefully opened her eyes to see Bard holding the cat up in triumph.

"Thank, God. Bard caught him."

"Good. At least those fouls can do something right."

"Hey, don't be so mean to them," Sam chastised, punching him lightly in the chest. "They try as hard as they can."

Sebastian chuckled.

"So, after tonight, had your opinion of dancing changed?"

Sam stepped back and gave him a gallant bow.

"Of course not."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Yay for dances! Actually, I hate dances too… a lot. My friends tend to black mail me and drag me to them though o.0 I hope everyone liked this! I think this is my longest chapter yet :)**


	10. The Trouble She Brings I

**Hello again *waves* It seems everyone liked the last chapter a lot and thank God you guys think I didn't make Sebastian too OOC. It was worrying my greatly. Oh! And I'm really sorry for the lateness. I've been sick (and lazy :P) and coupled with my laptop's virus, that's not such a great combo ^^'**

**Oh, and to Miss 3 (You didn't leave any other user name, so I'm assuming this is it…) I honestly had no idea. Heh, heh. I remembered Sebastian mentioning he danced to the Vienese Waltz (which was very slow) so it wouldn't do. Because I no longer take dance lessons (thank God), I had no idea if a waltz as fast paced and twirly as I wanted existed, so I improvised ^^**

**Enjoy, my pretties!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_Sam watched happily as the guests began to trudge out the large, mahogany, front doors of the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian was at her side, familiar mocking smile in place. Sam had to admit, he was indeed one Hell of a dance teacher. As much as she loathed to dance, at least she hadn't felt like a complete idiot while doing so. Sam tried to let out a sigh of relief that the night was finally over and felt the air catch and her lungs constrict. That damn corset._

Sam slyly leaned closer to Sebastian so she could whisper in his ear.

"The second it's possible, this corset is coming _off_."

Sebastian chucked lightly.

"Of course," he paused, looking at her thoughtfully. "I suppose I should commend you for your good behavior. I don't suppose you'll be so compliant tomorrow."

Sam snorted.

"Of course not."

"I guessed as much."

The last guest walked out the door and Sam let out a yawn of gigantic proportions. Sebastian shook his head at her and Sam yawned again. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Sam stared at him curiously, yawning yet again. Sebastian returned her curious gaze. Sam tilted her head lightly to the side.

"How come you're not yawning?"

"Huh?" Sebastian seemed taken aback.

"Yawns are contagious! How can you not be yawning?" Sam exclaimed, seeming honestly curious, and she forced out another huge yawn. Sebastian dead panned and his eyebrow twitched. Before he could come up with a witty comeback, Sam felt herself being scooped up in the air and spun around.

"WAAHH!"

"You guys were awesome, yes!"

"I didn't know you could dance!"

"Why don' you cut that damn cat's claws? He freakin' almost gauged my eyes out!"

Sam was placed back on solid ground when Sebastian sent Bard, Finni, and Mey-Rin a warning glare. She felt herself wobble and spin in another circle before plopping down on her butt, eyes still swirling.

"Ugh… Gonna'… Puuuuuuke…" she whined, falling forward on her face. The four servants sweat dropped.

"Tsk, tsk."

Lady Francis, Elizabeth, and Ciel were walking down the parlor stairs, shaking their heads. Lizzi looked worried for the strawberry-blonde but both the young Earl and his Aunt showed nothing but annoyance.

"What did you three do _now_?" Ciel asked, tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"N-Nothing, young master!"

"We didn't do it!"

"We only spun her around a few times!"

"She was fine, yes!"

"It's not our fault!"

They all babbled at once, bowing to Ciel and Lady Francis. Sebastian shook his head with a sigh and picked Sam up by the scruff of her neck. She made no objection, just hung there limp.

"I believe Sam is a bit worn out. That final spin simply finished her off."

The three servants all nodded rapidly in agreement. Bard mentioned how she was probably out of energy from all the work she _hadn't_ done (sarcastically of course). Finni brought up how she'd been chased by Pluto. Mey-Rin mumbled something about Sam not resting well enough over the past few nights. Sebastian looked at Mey-Rin, interested in her statement.

"She hasn't been resting well?"

"N-No, Mister Sebastian."

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head lightly to the side.

"W-Well, she seemed to be on edge about the d-demon hound. I m-mean, Lord Henry did openly threaten her, yes," Mey-Rin stuttered, blushing under his gaze. "She only really got sl-sleep on the carriage ride, and it probably wasn't peaceful, yes."

Bard snorted.

"I've 'eard people only talk in their sleep if they're in a light sleep. She was sure as 'ell talkin'," he chuckled.

At that moment, Sam yawned and looked down. She frowned when she noticed her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground and sent Sebastian a sleepy glare. He sighed and placed her back on the floor. Sam swayed a bit and Sebastian held onto her arm to steady her.

"Guhh… I'm _way _too tired…" Sam yawned, voice out of place and distant.

Sebastian smirked lightly when he noticed that the strawberry-blonde was currently clutching onto his arm to stay upright.

"If I have to help clean up- which I most likely will, can I *yawn* do it _tomorrow_?" She gurgled, eyes drooping.

"Fine," Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, take her to her room and put her to bed."

Sebastian bowed lightly with a small smile.

"Of course, my lord."

Sam felt herself being lifted into Sebastian's arms and she was about to protest when she felt her brain turn to mush and sweet darkness lead her to the world of unconsciousness. _Whatever, _she thought to herself, _I'll give him crap about it later…_

Sam's head fell against Sebastian's chest and the demon butler smiled contentedly as he carried her to her room.

Elizabeth watched Sebastian carry Sam off with a light frown.

"I don't get it!" She exclaimed. "A minute ago, Sam would have yelled at him and now she's letting him carry her… It's too confusing!"

"Yes, it is indeed, little lass," Bard chuckled.

" 'The butler and the maid'… What an overused romance plot," Aunt Francis snorted.

"Aye, but Sam's a very odd maid," Bard pointed out.

"That she is," Aunt Francis agreed. She turned to Ciel and smiled lightly. "I almost forgot Ciel… Happy thirteenth birthday."

Ciel looked shocked.

"Birthday?"

The three Phantomhive servants gasped.

"That's right!"

"It's the young master's birthday!"

Elizabeth hugged the young Earl and was about to hand him a small, wrapped box when she noticed the blue stoned ring on Ciel's hand. She paused, emerald eyes wide and slowly brimming with tears.

"Th-The ring…"

Ciel looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lizzi. That's my ring. I've been wearing it all night-"

"But I broke it!" She cut off, voice wavering and sounding a bit choked.

"Sebastian fixed it for me."

"B-But… I…" Lizzi slowly trailed off, tears peeking at the corner of her eyes. "The gem shattered… How is this possible…?"

"Elizabeth, you were going on and on about how excited you were to give Ciel his present, so give it to him!" Lady Francis snapped.

"B-But, Mother, I-"

"Elizabeth," she warned.

"Y-Yes, Mother…"

Elizabeth handed Ciel the small, brightly wrapped, box and he slowly began to peal away the wrapping paper. A velvet box was revealed and Ciel opened it to reveal a ring that looked almost exactly like him own, if not just a bit smaller.

"Lizzi…"

"Ciel… I-I found this ring in the toy arc I bought for you. Father said the arc was definitely a fake and when I broke it, the ring came out. It… It looked just like your ring and I… I broke your other one so I wanted to give you this…"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment before giving her an awkward hug. Lizzi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Ciel slipped on the blue, hope diamond ring on the same finger as his family's ring.

"…Thank you…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian placed Sam on top of the covers of her bed and she grumbled. The strawberry-blonde groped the area around her blindly before finding a loose sheet and yanking it free. She tossed it over herself and snuggled into her pillow, almost instantly falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Sebastian smiled softly at her.

He'd felt rather odd lately. As much as the demon hated to admit it, his icy heart was almost lukewarm… and it wasn't in an all together unpleasant way. He'd never really been sure what having a soul mate would be like. Then again, he'd never thought he'd have a human for a soul mate. He'd always pictured himself coming across some female demon and… well… he wasn't really sure. He hadn't dwelled on it too much.

He frowned slightly. _Human_. That could be problematic. What would he do with her once he'd claimed his young master's soul? As she was, she couldn't return to his world with him. Also, he knew humans lived very short lives, only about sixty or so years. He himself had been alive for hundreds, maybe even thousands (he hadn't kept very good tabs on his Earth age) of years. It would be very disappointing to have his soul mate die on him after such a short time.

He would have to think of something.

There was a small mewl and Avalon hopped up onto Sam's mattress. The orange tabby rubbed happily against the demon butler's gloved hand with a loud and rumbling purr. Sebastian stroked the cat's velvet ears softly and Avalon continued to push affectionately against his palm. The butler smiled softly.

Avalon slowly moved away with the cat equivalence of a yawn and curled up obediently into Sam's side. He nuzzled her neck and Sam absent mindedly curved her body so she could cuddle with the feline while she slept.

Sebastian smiled lightly and walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind.

_Yes, he would think of something. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned, stretching. Avalon hopped off of her with grumble. Sam grumbled right back at him, remembering the trouble he'd caused her the other night. She squinted at the light filtering the wispy looking curtains, turned over on her other side and-

Sam let out a shriek and jumped back.

"Good morning."

"Wh-What are you doing in here?" She yelled, though her voice cracked.

Sebastian smiled his mocking, closed eyed, smile.

"Waking you up, of course."

"Well, you sure as Hell woke me up," Sam groaned, falling back onto her pillow. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You should get up."

Sam groaned, rolled over, and buried her face into her pillow.

"Make me."

Sebastian sighed and smiled mockingly at her.

"You do realize that you are still wearing your corset from the previous night as well as the dress?"

"_Ah, so that's why I can't breath…" _Sam mumbled to herself.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No matter how uncomfortable it is, you'll have to do better than that," the strawberry blonde mumbled. "That's not even that good of an excuse. L-a-m-e."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"I could always simply call Pluto in here."

Sam snorted.

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever. Nice bluff."

"Who says I'm bluffing?" Sebastian replied, raising a delicate, black eyebrow.

Sam yawned and pulled the sheets back around herself.

"Facts."

"Facts?"

Sam held up her hand and began to count off the 'facts' on her fingers.

"Fact one: It's obvious that you don't like to make unnecessary messes because you're the one who has to clean them up. Letting Pluto into the mansion is just one huge catastrophe waiting to happen. Fact two: You hate Pluto. I doubt you'd call him even in a life or death situation. Fact three: You may be willing to sacrifice my hide to that damn dog, but you'd never let him hurt Avalon, who happens to be sitting right next to me. To get to me, Pluto could hurt Avalon, and you like him too much," Sam finished, running a hand over Avalon's silky, orange fur.

Sebastian dead panned and sighed before walking over to a smirking Sam. He picked her up by the back of her dress and pulled her out of her bed and into the main hallway.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Bard, and Finni looked up from their breakfasts (prepared by Sebastian of course) when they heard a loud bang, cursing, more banging, and then more yelling. Sam came sprinting through the double doors and into the kitchen. She slammed them behind her just in time for something large to crash into them. Sam held strong, keeping the doors firmly shut behind her. After a few minutes the banging stopped. There was a howl and the sound of some padded feet trotting across a wooden floor. When the sound of footsteps faded, Sam slouched against the doors and fell to the floor with a depleted sigh.

"Phew, I _never_ thought I'd get away."

The three servants (minus Tanaka) sent her confused looks that clearly ordered her to explain. Sam sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you see, I kind of, sort of, might of… let Pluto into the mansion."

Bard groaned.

"Why the 'ell would you do that?"

"To piss Sebastian off," Sam replied nonchalantly, as though that answered everything.

Finni moved over on the bench he was sitting on to give Sam room to sit down.

"Explain," the three ordered in unison.

Sam sighed and rested her elbows on the table.

"Fine… It started a little after Sebastian woke me up…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

(Ten Minutes Earlier)

"Where. Are. They?" Sam hissed, teeth clenched.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Sam growled and felt herself blush, the arms crossed over her chest tightening even more.

"My chest wrapping!" She hissed, cheeks growing darker.

Sebastian smirked at her.

"How should I know?"

"You brought me my clothes, that's how!"

"I left you something, I believe, for that very purpose."

"A full chest corset is _not_ my bindings!" Sam snarled.

**(A/N 'kay, incase you don't know what a full chest corset is, it's a corset type thing that goes up a little over your chest and shows a LOT of cleavage. I needed one for a cosplay once :P It ties just like a corset does, but all the way up your back. End A/N!)**

"It works just as well," Sebastian replied with an indifferent shrug, though a smirk shown on his lips.

"No, it does _not_," Sam glared. "I want my chest bindings, _now_."

Sebastian bowed, hand over his chest.

"I am very sorry to say that I regrettably threw them out with last night's trash."

Sam paled and her face went rigid with anger. Her silvery-blue eyes blazed in fury and she slowly began to advance on the butler.

"You, bastard. I'm going to murder you- no, murder's too nice of a word. I'm going to _slaughter _you."

Sebastian remained unmoving, not at all threatened by the very angry female.

Sam paused in her advance, a thoughtful look crossing over her features.

"Was it an accident?" she asked, voice overly sweet and head tilted lightly to the side.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, almost cautious.

"Well, then…" Sam walked to the closest window and opened it, leaning out with a huge smile. "Such a nice day…" she mumbled absent mindedly.

Sebastian watched her with a careful eye. _What was she planning?_ Sam took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.

"PLU-PLUUUU! SEBASTIAN WANTS YOU!"

Sebastian froze as a howl sounded in the distance and then the sound of great, lumbering, foot falls. Sam ducked out of the way just as the great demon hound lunged through the open window, shattering glass and demolishing dry wall. The demon dog skid across the slippery, polished wood floor and into the opposite wall. There was a huge crash and splintering noise as Pluto ran into a vase, smashing it into dust that mixed with what was remaining of the drywall. The hound came to a stop in front of the black-clad, dog hating, butler with a happy yelp and a furiously wagging tail.

Sebastian only stared. For the first time in his life as Ciel's butler, he was speechless.

"Oops, so sorry. It was an accident," Sam said with a serene, closed eyed smile.

Sebastian turned on her with a vicious glare and Sam began to back away, hands raised in defense.

"H-Hey, it's not _that_ bad… Okay, it's bad, but nothing you can't fix-"

Sam stopped mid sentence when Sebastian raised one hand to point at her.

"Pluto…"

Sam blanched.

_Not good, Sam, not good._

"… Get her," he hissed.

_Uh-oh._

The demon hound leaped into motion at its master's command, barreling after an already fleeing strawberry-blonde. Sam skid around the corner of the hallway and bolted down the stairs three at a time. She skipped the last five, opting to jump, and continued her life or death sprint. Pluto snarled at her and she felt her legs move faster as adrenaline pumped through her blood.

Sam looked left and right for an escape and finally noticed some familiar double doors. She turned sharply to left and Pluto careened into the wall. It only took the hound a second to get back on his feet and lunge after her yet again, but that second was all Sam needed to get into the kitchen and slam the strong, mahogany doors behind her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So, that's my story."

The three stared at her, speechless.

"Doesn't letting Plu-Plu into the mansion seem like a bit _much_ to you for just throwing out your… your chest bindings, Sam?" Finni asked.

Sam opened her mouth to object but paused and closed it with a frown.

"I guess… But it was the only thing I could think of! I mean, I _was_ going to try and kill him, but honestly, Sebastian's a LOT stronger than me and it wouldn't have done anything for my cause… The only thing I thought could bother him would be making a mess that he'd have to clean up…" Sam fidgeted awkwardly with the edge of her blouse, avoiding the other three's eyes.

The double doors opened and everyone turned to see a very pissed Sebastian standing in the entrance.

"Sam," he called. His eyes fell on her and turned to slits. "The young master wishes to speak with you."

Sam gulped and stood slowly. She trudged towards Sebastian and she heard the double doors that had conveniently saved her life minutes ago slam behind her like a judges gavel sentencing her to death_. I'm so screwed. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm very disappointed in you. It's only your second day in the mansion and you're already causing as much trouble as the other three," Ciel chastised, chin resting on his clasped hands.

Sam bowed her head in shame.

"And you," Ciel hissed at Sebastian. "Not only did you instigate this whole thing, but that damned demon hound caused more damage by pursuing her through the halls-as you ordered-than by simply jumping though the window."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"You're both responsible for this, so you will both be punished. Sam will clean up the area around the shattered window by removing all ruined possessions, dry wall, glass, and other things as well as scrubbing the floors clean of all debris. Sebastian will repair the walls, windows, and everything not within a twenty foot radius of the window Pluto jumped through, understood?"

Sam nodded and Sebastian bowed.

"Sam, you are free to go. Start your work at once. Sebastian, you need to stay here for a minute."

Sam nodded and left quickly, shutting the door behind her.

The second she was gone, Ciel turned on Sebastian with a scowl and infuriated glare.

"I'm not sure how it works with you demons, but in this world, a 'soul mate' is someone who you care for and love unconditionally and will do anything to protect. 'Two souls that are perfect for each other.' You just tried to have her killed."

"I wouldn't have let her be killed."

"Yes, you also wouldn't have let Bard, Mey-Rin, or Finni be killed because you wouldn't want to have to bother with the mess," Ciel snapped. "I did some digging around and apparently Sam's family is incredibly wealthy and currently they have Sam marked as a 'missing person.' If she's found dead, there will be huge investigations, digging around into _my _past. I can't have that… So stop acting like a hormonal, pissy, teenage girl and grow up," Ciel snarled.

Sebastian's eyes darkened and flashed demon-red for a moment before he bowed elegantly.

"Of course, my lord."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Elizabeth sat in the carriage with her mother as they moved through a small, but very crowded, city. Her mother had taken to reading a book (something Elizabeth rarely ever saw) and the young, hyper blonde was looking out of the carriage window.

A strange, melodic tune filled the air and Elizabeth's ears perked. She was sure she'd never heard it before, but it sounded so familiar. She looked out the window and noticed a man with a purple and orange top hat turning the dial of a strange, colorful, box. She watched as he caught her eye and then turned to leave.

Elizabeth, now dripping curiosity, peered at her mother. The woman was half asleep, she'd never notice… Elizabeth opened the door of the halted carriage and bolted after the strange man.

She took no notice of her mother calling after her as she disappeared into the crowd and then down a dark alley way. She followed the colorful man all the way to a little shop. She entered the small store after him and was shocked to see he was no where in sight.

Elizabeth roamed amongst the few shelves and noticed a group of dolls. They were of perfect likeness to any little girl. They even seemed to radiant an heir of innocence. Elizabeth gingerly plucked one off the shelf and stared at it more closely.

"Are the dolls to your liking?"

She froze, dropping the doll to the ground.

The man from earlier stood before her. His purple eyes reflected her image back at her and nothing else, not a speck of emotion.

"I like them very much myself… I'm not quite sure why you're here. You were not chosen. However, I can smell the mark the ring has left on you…"

Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened and filled with fear and confusion.

"Th-The ring?" _The one I gave Ciel?_

The man's head tilted to the side at a 90° angle with a sickening, almost wooden, creek.

"You were not chosen. Not perfect… But, you will do."

Elizabeth gasped and her world went black.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Meh… Weird ending. But, a completed chapter none the less! See you all next time :)**


	11. The Trouble She Brings II

**Gah! I saw Phantom of the Opera on Broadway and then watched the movie with Gerard Butler *drools* (a hot guy whose last name is 'Butler'… Coincidence, I think not!) over five times in a row. I loves it to death! It makes me sob, cheer for Erik le marvelous Phantom, and want to murder Christine Daae every time I watch it, read about it, or daydream about it. Sooooo… because that's my current obsession, be prepared for some possible references! If I can fit them in :P**

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Stupid, Sebastian. Stupid, window. Stupid, demon hound," Sam grumbled as she scrubbed the last of the muddy paw prints off of the wooden floor by the window. This was all that damn butler's fault! If he hadn't thrown out her chest wrappings this _never_ would have happened. Now she was stuck _cleaning_.

Sam pulled back to inspect her work, noticing that she could faintly see her reflection in the shining surface. She nodded to herself in triumph and stood up.

"The paw prints are GONE!"

"Yeah, well, what abou' the rest o' it?" Bard commented idly, walking past her to get to his room.

Sam sweat dropped.

"Yeah… The. Rest. Of. It." She ground out, looking at the remaining mess. It was well into the night and she still had a Hell of a lot to do. How the heck did Sebastian finish this all so fast? He had over twice the amount work to do as she did and he was almost done. And that was when she checked fifteen minutes ago!

_God damn it!_

Sam plopped down on the floor, rag in hand.

"This is so stupid… No wonder mother always threatened me because of my stupid lack of focus on education, saying I'd grow up to be a maid. I hate this!"

"Still cleaning, _my lady_?"

Sam's head snapped up with a deadly glare. Sebastian stood there as calm as ever, smug, closed eyed smile in place. Oh, how she hated that smile.

"I think the answer's obvious, Sebastian."

Sam leaned forward and put all of her weight onto her now soar knees to continue patting at the still wet, freshly installed, drywall. The wall seemed pretty sturdy and Sam took a minute to feel proud of herself for being able to construct what in her eyes was a masterpiece.

"You're doing it wrong."

Sam looked up at the black-clad butler with a deadly glare.

"Why do you say that?" Sam grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Sebastian knelt down next to her and examined the wall.

"Because of this…" Sebastian pressed his gloved hand against the wall. Sam smirked in triumph when nothing happened. Slowly though, Sam's smirk dropped off her face and was replaced with a deep scowl. Sebastian's hand was sinking into the wall, bending the freshly glued down wallpaper and turning the dry wall to mush.

"Great, you ruined it!"

"Sam, the wall would have collapsed in on itself within forty-eight hours."

"Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head at her.

"With you constructing this wall, it will never be finished… you very well could bring the entire left side of the mansion down."

A tick mark formed on Sam's forehead and she clenched her teeth.

"Well _excuse me _for not knowing the mechanics of wall structure."

"There are no 'mechanics' to it."

"Shut it!"

Sebastian sighed again and turned to Sam. She raised an eyebrow at him when he remained silent. He simply sighed again and shook his head at her. Sebastian stood up, preparing to leave, when Sam grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, one midnight black eyebrow raised in question.

"I have… a proposition for you."

Sebastian frowned.

"What?"

"How about this. You fix the wall-"

"Sam-"

"Let me finish!" She snapped. "You fix the wall, and I give you something in return. Anything. I'll make the meals, clean, watch over Pluto, anything."

Sebastian sighed but a smirk made its way onto his lips.

"You detest this- remaking the wall- don't you?"

Crocodile tears appeared in the corners of Sam's eyes making them glimmer and her grip on his hand tightened. She nodded vigorously.

"I hate it more than the asparagus cobbler my mother made me eat when I was nine."

Sebastian sighed and looked away from her. Sam sniffled and if it was possible, her watery, silvery-blue eyes seemed to grow even larger and more innocent than they already were. Sebastian grumbled something under his breath about infuriating blondes and nodded in agreement. Sam made a high pitched squeal sound and latched onto him in a grateful hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She grinned. "I owe you BIG time for this. Anything you want and I'll try my best to help!"

Sam noticed that her proclamation of gratitude (something she was sure she'd never let Sebastian hear from her ever again) fell on deaf ears. Sebastian seemed frozen rather stiffly and uncomfortably in her embrace. His usually vividly bright eyes looked a tad murky and his mind looked like it was moving a million miles a second. Sam rolled her eyes and unwound her arms from his torso. He relaxed almost instantly.

_Psh, men. _

Sam got up from the ground and dusted off her pants. Sebastian stood up as well, readjusting his already perfectly placed tie. Sam felt another mandatory eye roll make itself known and she started to walk down the hallway towards her room. Sebastian cleared his throat in the way that she knew meant he needed her attention. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Are you by chance heading to your room?"

"Um… yes?"

"You're going the wrong direction."

Sam felt her face go red and she crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from the butler with a loud "humph." Sebastian chuckled and walked up to her, offering her his arm. Sam looked at him curiously.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Sam stared at him skeptically before taking his arm and letting him lead her to the Maid's quarters. Sebastian dutifully and almost prideful began to lead her down the hallway. Sam looked at him curiously.

"You're acting much more civil to me…"

"I could say the same," Sebastian commented, turning down one of the corridors.

"Why?" Sam asked, eyes catching on a particular painting they passed that looked like a blob of leftover paints all dumped onto a canvas. It was utterly unsightly, messy, and unplanned. She liked it. Maybe Ciel would let her take it to the maid's quarters.

"The young master gave me a very stern talking to. I do believe he sometimes forgets that I am the adult and he the child," Sebastian smirked at this. "Though, I will admit the lecture was well deserved… Now I do believe it's your turn to answer, Sam."

"Honestly, my reason is simply _Ciel terrifies me_…" Sebastian chuckled at her. "It's not funny! I'm serious!"

"Sam, he is only a thirteen year old boy."

"So? He's still really creepy. His lecture gave me the hee-bee-jee-bee's."

Sebastian rolled his honey eyes. The two arrived at the maid's quarters and Sam let go of Sebastian's arm.

"Well, thanks for keeping me from getting lost… again."

Sebastian smiled.

"It was no trouble, I assure you. Consider it my apology for disposing of your chest wrappings."

Sam nodded.

"By the way, the corset is actually pretty comfortable when it's not strung beyond tight. So… thanks I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

Sam rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Because we're already on the uncomfortable topic of my chest, I would like to point out that the favor I owe you cannot pertain to sex in any way shape or form. Sorry, you ARE male, so I had to make it clear. Good night." Sam shut the door in his face. Sebastian stood there, eyes slightly wider than usual.

For the second time since he'd met her, Sam had stunned the demon into silence.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel looked at the letter in his hand in absolute disbelief. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. How could Elizabeth be… He knew the statistics of the possibility of a young girl being kidnapped and the chance of the kidnapped victim being discovered alive after only a day of disappearance. They weren't good. And Lizzi had been gone for half a day by the time he had opened the letter.

The situation wasn't good.

To make it worse, other girls around her age had also been disappearing. Ciel thumbed through the large, manila, file sitting on his desk. All the girls were from upper-class families and around the same age, but other than that, there was absolutely no connections. No similarities in names, looks, personalities… None of them even lived in the same area or held similar interests. That meant there were no leads.

None of them visited similar areas of the country, other than London every now and again. However, that fact alone wouldn't point to any leads. Ciel had looked through the testimonials of the parents and every one of them had claimed that the last time they had been to London with their child had ranged from two weeks to four years previous, with huge differentials in each family.

The only odd similarity he could pick out was that each victim had been sent a piece of the hope diamond to each victim. Lizzi _had_ given him such a ting, but… If the kidnappers were that smart and really wanted Elizabeth, they wouldn't have put the ring into something she'd bought intentionally to give _him_. That could mean they were really after him… But then why would Lizzi be missing? Unless she really had just gotton lost in the crowd and was still lost…

Ciel leaned back and rubbed at his temples. This was the absolute last thing he needed.

Ciel heard a knock at his door and looked up.

"Come in."

Sam walked in, brow furrowed.

"I was looking for the bathroom… but I noticed your light was on. Is everything all right?"

Ciel sighed.

"Lizzi's missing. She ran from her carriage when she was in Islington and vanished into the crowd," Ciel's eyes narrowed. "God, what was she thinking?"

"Does Sebastian know?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the edge of the Earl's desk and picking up the manila folder, running her finger over the cover. Ciel nodded.

"He gave me this as long as a letter from the Queen."

Sam opened the folder and began to pick through it.

"Ciel, what's a Hope piece?"

He held up his hand and gestured to the two rings.

"The Hope Diamond. It's a blue diamond that is said to bring ill fortune to the wearer. Only a hand full have ever been discovered. One of the larger ones was long ago cut into many pieces and scattered throughout Europe."

Sam nodded.

"Isn't that what Elizabeth gave you?"

He nodded.

Sam sighed.

"Well then, isn't it obvious she's with whoever took all those other girls?"

Ciel winced.

"It's not 100% confirmed."

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"_Rich people."_

"Sam, would you mind doing me a favor?"

Sam looked up from the documents and different witness testaments to raise an eyebrow at him.

"That depends on the favor."

"Come with me and Sebastian to Islington."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go searching alone."

Sam raised her eyebrows again, this time in confusion.

"Didn't you _just _say you were going with Sebastian?"

"Earlier, I told him that the Queen's wishes to find the other girls came first. The first and most logical step to this would be to interview the victims' families but…"

"…That wastes time and you really want to look for Lizzi but don't want to have to eat your words," Sam smiled smugly at him, hopping down from her seat on the admittedly comfortable desk. "So you want me to come with you so you can ditch Sebastian."

Ciel smirked but his eye twitched.

"You really are much smarter than Sebastian gives you credit for."

It was Sam's turn to twitch.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and stretched, looking out the window of the carriage. The seats were soft and plushy, nothing like the last carriage which had been hard and wooden. She'd even fallen asleep in _that_. She was going to have a ridiculously hard time staying awake in this one. Sebastian looked at her in amusement as she absent mindedly traced patterns in the frost on the window.

"Young master, why is Sam coming with us?"

Sam sent him a sleepy glare.

"Does it matter?" She grumbled.

"Sebastian, you will leave to question those who knew the victims and come up with a suspect list. Names… Addresses… Then raid the crime scenes. I'm sure three hours will be sufficient."

Sam's silvery-blue eyes widened and she turned to look at Sebastian. _Three hours? _It would only take that long? Getting that kind of information usually took investigators weeks, months… possibly years.

"While you're doing that, Sam and I will be out taking care of some trifling business. Nothing important, I just didn't wish to walk around alone at night. That' all there is to it."

"I see," Sebastian answered politely, but with a small smile.

"Get on with it," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

To Sam's utter shock, the carriage door sprung open and Sebastian stood on the edge. He turned to her with a small, almost mocking, smile, and turned back to the rushing by outside world.

"I will be seeing you later then, master… my lady." And he jumped, landing gracefully on the dirt road, coat tails fluttering behind him. Sam watched him briefly, eyes closing as she shook her head.

"He's such a show off," she mumbled, trying to hide another yawn.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Sam, you don't find it odd that Sebastian just jumped out of a moving carriage and landed completely unscathed? _You just think he's showing off?_"Ciel snorted. "Maybe I over estimated your intelligence."

Sam's eyebrow twitched.

"Please. Of course I think it's _odd_. Everything he does is odd. His ability to control Pluto, his perfection, his glowing eyes…" She slowly trailed off, eyelids half closing and mind looking like it was working at a mile a minute. "But… whatever. Whatever Sebastian is- and don't just say 'one hell of a butler'- because I know somehow, he's something more than that…"

"So."

Sam looked up at him.

"So?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ciel asked, raising a delicate, dark blue eyebrow. The strawberry blonde looked like she was in deep thought. She put a finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing."

Ciel looked at her, incredulous.

"_Nothing?"_

Sam nodded.

"You see, when I was younger, I hated when people would judge someone because of what they were, how rich they were, what they looked like… I'm not about to become a hypocrite, cursing Sebastian while hating all those phonies," Sam rolled her shoulders and stretched. "Besides, no matter how much he annoys the CRAP out of me, I do like him a bit. Either way, he hasn't done anything to truly harm me and he wanted to, he had numerous chances to do so by now."

Ciel said nothing, only gaped at her.

"So… say Sebastian was-"

Sam raised a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to know." She smiled, putting a finger to her lips. "It's more exciting if it's a secret, don't you think?"

Sam raised a hand and clenched a fist in determination.

"I fought off Claude when I was little, so Sebastian should be no trouble!" She grinned, winking in Ciel's direction.

"_Claude_?" Ciel repeated.

Sam waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Nothing, nothing. Inner joke…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"She said she lost Elizabeth somewhere around here…" Ciel scowled, a vein appearing on his forehead. "But why did we need to bring _him_?"

Sam nodded in mutual agreement, sending Pluto a scathing looked when he made an almost quiet woof. She still hadn't forgotten all the times he'd tried to maim her.

"I believe it was our dearest _Sebastian'_s idea," she bit out. "He said something along the lines of throwing him at the enemy for a distraction so we could escape…"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Honestly… As if either of us has the strength to throw him… even when he's in human form…"

Sam nodded. Pluto looked up at her and she looked down at him. He was dressed in a nice looking suit, why, she had no clue. He would only ruin it. Ciel sighed and looked at the demon hound.

"You're a dog. You can at least distinguish scents, can't you?" He rummaged through his trench coat pockets and pulled out a red strip of fabric. "This is the ribbon from Lizzi's present."

Pluto leaned in to sniff it and sneezed. He scratched at his ear and starting pawing at a small clod of dirt. The vein on Ciel's forehead grew in his frustration.

"Why you… Is Sebastian the only one you'll listen to?" Ciel glared.

Sam held up a finger to stop his angry tirade.

"I have an idea. I've gotten Pluto to do what I've wanted once- yes, it brought great chaos and destruction- but he still listened to me…" Ciel raised an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde as she bent down on one knee in front of Pluto. "Pluto…"

The demon hound looked up at her, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"If you listen to Ciel…" Sam smiled wide, fake. "…I'm sure Sebastian will praise you later."

At that moment, Pluto's nose twitched and his eyes lit up. He turned and sprinted towards a dark ally, pulling Ciel- who was holding Pluto's leash- behind him. Sam smiled and ran after them.

"See! Told you it would wor-" She paused when Pluto stopped. He was tugging on his leash incessantly, trying to get closer to a small, obviously female (considering the pink bow in its hair) dog.

"Don't start rutting here!"

Sam giggled at Ciel's choice of words. There was a high pitched sigh and Sam tensed, looking around the ally. Was there someone…?

"Oh, my! A gentleman in rut? My heart's going pitter-patter!"

The female dog ran away and Pluto gave a sorrowful howl. Sam followed Ciel's gaze to the top of one of the tall buildings. There was someone up there, she noticed, biting her lip. That person had long, flowing red hair and was wearing a red jacket that in her opinion seemed distinctly feminine. Then again, from this angle, Sam couldn't tell if it was a male or female that had spoken. _But whoever they are, they sound like a horny prostitute_,she thought with a slight smirk.

"I am a hunter of love. My heart is ablaze at the sight of the studly prey before me! Red with heat, sending sparks flying!"

Ciel gasped, images of Madam Red falling slowly backwards as blood spurted from a large cut on her chest filled his mind.

"Red…" He whispered.

Sam stared at him, worry clouding her silvery-blue eyes.

"Ciel… Are you…?"

The young Earl's eyebrows slanted downward, adding to his hate filled glare. Sam shut her mouth and stared back up at the mystery person.

The red clad person turned around, revealing what Sam thought was indeed a man, albeit a very feminine one at that. His pointy teeth and yellow-green eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"I spy a gorgeous man!" He exclaimed.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I bet you'll never guess who this dashing he/she in red is!**

…

**Or maybe you will… very easily actually*sweat drops* No Phantom of the Opera references :( Oh well! Until next time my wonderful readers!**


	12. The Trouble She Brings III

**Yay for people's reviews! They make my day! *does happy dance* **

**I got both my dad (who happens to hate anime), two of my friends, and some random people online on Omegle to love Black Butler! All thanks to you Sebby-dearest! I'm super de duper glad that everyone likes Sam, and because I'm in an awesome mood and having a pretty awesome week, an update for all my marvelous readers!**

**IMPORTANT! **

**Some people seemed a bit confused about the Claude reference in the last chapter. NO, Sam never, ever met or fought him. When she says she "beat him", she's referring to getting over her fear of him even though to an eight year old he was probably one of the most terrifying stories she'd ever heard ^^ She didn't actually ever hurt/fight/kill/beat him. It's figurative **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"You're…!"

"I'm a more _deadly_ efficient butler than I look!" The he/she yelled with a broad, sparkling, grin. Ciel tsked and Sam stared at him, confused. "Though, I am currently without a master…"

"You know him?" She asked, watching as the red clad, self acclaimed, 'butler' flipped his hair. Ciel nodded stiffly in answer.

"Grell Sutcliffe."

Grell Sutcliffe jumped down off the building and landed with a grace that reminded Sam a bit of Sebastian. Grell put his hands on his hips and looked off to the side.

"After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I'm a lowly assistant," he exclaimed dramatically. "That brute Will told me he won't give me my old post back until I collect these truly troublesome souls. That rotten sadist! Though it's true that food tastes better when it's a little rotten…"

The red clad man paused to tap his chin thoughtfully at this. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. _Collect souls? _What the heck…? Was he some sort of death bringer…?

"Oh, and those cold eyes do give me a thrill!" Grell hugged himself, eyes the form of small hearts and cheeks flushed. He turned to Pluto. "But this boy's roughness is very nice, too."

Ciel flinched and tensed up when Grell's eyes landed on him.

"Dear me. Were you planning to avenge your beloved Aunt?"

"Shut up," Ciel ordered, grip on Pluto's leash tightening. Sam turned to the young Earl, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Ciel, you know this creep?"

Grell's eyes narrowed and he began spouting off angrily at her.

"Wh-Who do you think you are, calling a reaper a creep? I'm not a creep!" He yelled.

_Reaper…? _

"Uhm, yeah you are," Sam pointed out. "You appear out of nowhere to point out that our dog is turning you on."

Ciel shook his head at her.

"Careful. This guy is a murderer and without Sebastian here to protect you-"

"Where _is_ my darling, Bassy? And he's right, by the way. Without anyone here to protect you, you're just a pathetic little girl."

"Shut up!" Sam growled, clenching her fists.

"Sam, relax. He's just a sad excuse for a grim reaper," Ciel grumbled, though he looked a bit peeved.

"Ah~ I can feel the murderous intent rolling off of you in waves! But, as I said, what can a brat like you do without Bassy here to fight for you?" Grell laughed.

"Stop talking!" Ciel yelled, taking a step forward. Pluto bared his teeth and started to snarl the at the red headed reaper.

"Oh, is he your protector for the evening…? Why does this brat always get all the good-looking men?" Grell muttered to himself, mouth turned down in a sour frown. Pluto growled and lunged at the reaper. Grell squealed, hearts forming around his head.

"Ah, he's going to attack!" The reaper spread his arms wide in an invitation. "At least be gentle!"

Pluto rushed by him followed by Ciel and Sam. Grell depleted with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

Sam smirked slightly at the sight of the pissed off reaper before turning to Ciel, face completely grave and serious.

"Ciel, do you think Pluto caught her scent?" Sam asked, sending the young Earl a fleeting glance.

"Maybe… Let's hope…"

She nodded and the two followed the demon hound down numerous allies and back roads. _If Pluto has really gotten a hold of Elizabeth's scent, _Sam frowned, picking up her pace,_ then how far did she run off to? _The two came around another corner and came upon the one store that was lit.

'Angel's Wing Antique.'

The unusual name or style of store wasn't what had stopped Ciel. It was the porcelain doll sitting in the window with curly blonde pigtails, a poofy pink dress, and large, innocent, emerald eyes.

"Lizzi," Ciel murmured.

He was about to run off when he heard a thud behind him. Sam and Ciel turned to see Grell reading out loud from an odd, leather bound book.

"To-Die list, number 493: butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay, Drossel Keinz."

**(A/N! Okay, in the show, Drossel's name is spelled in this way, not Drocel, Drocell, or any of the other ways I've seen it :P I'm not sure which is right, but if the subtitles spell it this way, that's the way I'm writing it! End A/N)**

Sam looked up at the red haired reaper, curiosity flickering in her silvery-blue gaze.

"Drossel Keinz…? I know him…" Ciel sent her an odd look that clearly ordered her to explain. "My parents used to hold parties all the time. A puppeteer named Drossel Keinz used to come and perform parlor tricks for them. Unfortunately, he died a premature death from undetermined causes just a few years ago…"

Before she could continue any further explanation, there was a loud crash and the three looked up to see that Pluto had lunged through the now shattered glass window of the store front. They all rushed forward and through the unlocked door. Ciel looked over to see Pluto chewing on the porcelain Lizzi doll. The Earl knelt down and Pluto dutifully handed him the trinket.

"This is…" Ciel murmured, eyes focusing on the bow at the dolls waist.

"Elizabeth was wearing a bow just like that in her hair when she came to visit," Sam stated, kneeling beside him. Ciel seemed to recognize it too and his grip on the doll tightened.

There was an open door in the back of the shop and Ciel stood up and walked towards it. Sam followed behind him dutifully, inwardly chuckling at the fact that she'd seemed to be automatically taking Sebastian's position at Ciel's side. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt however when her gaze fell on a magnificent looking manor modeled after a castle.

"Lizzi is definitely in that mansion," Ciel mumbled, eyes filling with determination. Sam looked at Ciel, feeling extreme pity for the young boy.

"Ciel, you don't know that. Please, don't get your hopes up," she prompted, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ciel shook it off with a scowl.

"My, what a delightful estate," Grell piped in, coming up behind them.

Ciel turned his gaze to the blood colored grim reaper and the cogs in his head began to turn. _This man killed Madam Red, _he thought sourly, _But right now… _Images of Lizzi ran through his head. Ciel scoffed and bit his lip.

"Grell. Protect me," Ciel ordered.

"Huh?" Grell turned to him.

"I'll grant you any request," Ciel finished, voice strained but face impassive.

"Don't be insulting," Grell grumbled, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not just the sort of cheep girl you can just pay-"

"I'll give you Pluto here," he said with a smirk, gesturing towards the demon hound, "for a week, to do whatever you want with."

"Ehh…" Grell put a finger to his chin in thought. "Anything thing I want means-"

"Gah! Don't explain it!" Sam yelled, covering her ears when Grell's eyes lit with a perverted spark.

"Though… I would much rather prefer Bassy to this guy," he pouted.

"Sorry, but you see," Ciel smirked, "Sebastian is no longer available."

Grell instantly ran up and stuck his face in Ciel's, yellow-green eyes lighting with anger and fierce determination. Sam froze, sending Ciel a look. He only smirked at her.

"Who could my dear Bassy have possibly chosen over me?" He screeched, eyes furious. Ciel inclined his head towards Sam and said strawberry-blonde's heart practically stopped as the reaper turned his deadly glare on her. She gulped as he stalked towards her, taking a cautionary step back.

Then, without her realizing it had happened, Grell was on his knees in front of her, big, fat, tears streaking down his face as he looked up at her. He clutched tightly onto her pant leg and Sam unsuccessfully tried to shake him off.

"How? How did you get Bassy to love you? I must know! Please, oh please help out a fellow woman in love!"

Sam blanched and shook her leg harder.

"There are several things wrong with that statement! Ciel was lying!"

"No I wasn't," Ciel said nonchalantly.

Sam deadpanned.

"Listen, Grell. One Sebastian _doesn't _love me. Two, as far as I can tell, you're NOT female. Three, I never did anything special to get him to love me and if anything, he hates my guts," she hissed out, blushing furiously. "We don't have time for this! We have to go save Elizabeth!"

Ciel's expression turned stony once again and he nodded once, determined.

Grell released his grip on her leg with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, but from now on we are rivals for Bassy dearest's love!"

Sam snorted but followed him as he flung open the castle doors.

"All right, here we go!" Grell said with a cheery grin. The grin dropped off of his face at the gloomy sight before them.

The room was completely unlit with dreary wall paper and in the center of the room-

Sam and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

There was a life-size doll of a young girl who appeared to be around Elizabeth's age mounted on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Her blue eyes were lifeless and her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair seemed perfectly placed. Sam shivered. _It almost looks like a younger me._ Ciel, Sam, and Grell ran up to the doll to get a better look at it. Grell smiled cheerfully.

"Oh my, doesn't that ring look exactly like the one you're wearing now, the smaller one that is."

Sam leaned forward and frowned.

"Ciel, is this…?"

"A Hope piece," he finished. His eyes widened. "She looks exactly like one of the kidnapped girls in the pictures."

Sam frowned at him for a moment before her silvery-blue irises sparked in recognition.

"She does."

"It couldn't be…" Ciel muttered. Sam was about to reply when the eyes of the doll moved and one, strong hand reached out to clasp onto Ciel's neck like an iron vice. The doll's other hand reached out to capture Sam's throat. The two captives struggled against the doll's strong hold.

"P-Pluto!" Ciel coughed out. The demon hound ignored him, choosing instead to gnaw on a miniature version of the doll currently strangling the two.

"H-He won't listen to either of us," Sam growled, clawing at the dolls hand around her throat.

"St-Stupid, mutt!" Ciel hissed.

Then, a crystal shard from the chandelier above their heads came down, hitting the doll in the head. She released Ciel and Sam who both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Now, now. You made a deal with me outside asking for my help only to call on the pooch," Grell tsked, looking down at them from his perch on the chandelier.

"Grell!" Ciel called, shocked.

Grell ran a hand through his long, blood red, locks.

"Grim reapers have special tools for harvesting souls. Behold… my death scythes!" He exclaimed, pulling out his 'scythes.' Sam and Ciel blanched.

"Those are _safety scissors_," Sam hissed, eyes narrowing at the reaper.

Grell instantly puffed up in anger.

"I can't help it! Will took my custom death scythe away!" He shrieked. "I miss its whirring blades and vibrations so much!"

The reaper's eyes seemed to widen in insanity.

"That's it! I'll chop you to bits!" He yelled, jumping off of the chandelier and towards the doll.

"Wait! Don't kill her! She's not a doll!" Ciel yelled.

"Welcome to the gates of Heaven!" Grell shrieked, slicing at the girl's throat with his scythes. The instant the girl fell, Ciel was at her side. Sam was a bit slower, not too thrilled with checking on the person who'd just attempted to strangle her to death. Ciel's eyes widened when he noticed the saw dust leaking out of the gash in her neck.

"So it was just a doll after all…?" He mumbled.

"_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away…"_

The three looked up as two double doors at the end of the room opened.

"This doll was a failure."

Sam's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"So I thought to myself: I must make them stronger, much stronger."

"Th-that's Drossel!" She hissed, eyes wide. Ciel's eyes narrowed and he flinched.

Drossel lifted a hand into the air and began to wave it around as if keeping an invisible orchestra in tempo.

"_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."_

Dolls constructed in the likeness of the kidnapped girls began flooding out from the darkness behind the doors one by one. All of them had the same, empty, dull eyes. Sam, Ciel, and Grell stiffened. Sam felt her legs turn, putting herself in an automatic form of a guard stance. Four dolls now stood before them, each as sinister looking as the other. Drossel began to slip back into the darkness.

"These are…"

"Anyone who stands in the way of my week with a hot man-" Grell began running at the dolls.

"Grell, no!" Sam called after him. "These aren't going to be as easy to beat as the other one!"

"-gets this!" Grell finished, ignoring Sam and brandishing his scissors. He attacked and was almost instantly thrown back. Shock shown through on his face when he realized that he hadn't harmed them at all.

"Wh-What? How did they…"

"I told you," Sam hissed. "Did you not hear him? 'Build it up with iron and steal.' The other one was made out of wood and clay, these dolls are made of iron and steal, idiot."

The human dolls began to slowly advance on them.

"Grell, this is an order!" Ciel yelled. "You and Pluto stay here and play with the dolls."

"Huh?"

Sam looked at him curiously. Ciel clenched his fists, determination in his eyes. One of the dolls lunged forward, arm raised to strike. Grell barely pulled himself out of the way and 'her' metal hand crashed into the floor. Ciel gestured to Sam with a nod of his head and she followed him to the door Drossel had disappeared through.

"H-Hey! You're just going to leave me here? That's so inhuman!"

"I'm the inhuman one?" Ciel called back. Sam laughed lightly.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a room behind the door, only a long, winding staircase. The two ran up it, much to Sam's inner dismay. Why _sprint _all the way up a winding staircase? They would be completely out of energy by the time they got to the top… Then what would happen?

Sam glanced up at Ciel who was running ahead of her. She frowned at seeing how tense he looked. He must have come to the conclusion of what could be happening to Elizabeth if this is what had become of all the other girls. The two reached the top of the stair case and entered a brightly lit room.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel came to an abrupt halt and Sam had to swerve out of the way a bit to avoid running into the young Earl's back. The two looked up to see Drossel seated on top of one of the banisters. The puppeteer's head tilted to side at a 90 degree angle.

"Samantha Quenell… I did not expect to ever see you again," he said thoughtfully.

"Same here," Sam replied. "I thought you were dead."

Drossel frowned.

"Why would I happen to be dead?"

Sam's eyes narrowed but she didn't respond. Drossel's purple eyes flickered back and forth between the two and he put a knuckle to the corner of his lips thoughtfully.

"All though my master was after Ciel Phantomhive, I am thinking to myself: Samantha Quenell will also make a worthy doll to add to his collection," he tilted his head the other way.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel yelled, eyes dark.

"Now, what shall I make the two of you out of…?" Drossel asked himself with a tilt of his top hot, ignoring Ciel. "Clay will run and slowly fade away, yet iron is far too crude, I say. So I thought to myself: _Build them up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold_."

Ciel began to run to a door at the other end of the room and Sam followed him, Drossel's haunting song echoing around them.

"_Build them up with silver and gold, my fair lady."_

Ciel gasped and looked around the hall he had walked into. The walls were covered in eerie masks of people singing the same song.

"_Build them up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold."_

Ciel clasped his hands over his ears and his face scrunched up as if in pain. Sam looked at him, worry and confusion written on her face. Ciel began running to the other end of the hall frantically, eyes stills tightly shut.

"Ciel!" Sam called, running after him.

"The singing… make it stop…" He hissed.

"Singing…?" Sam echoed. Ciel ran up another staircase, panting and tripping every now and then. She looked around her as she ran, seeing only blank walls and shadows. She didn't hear anything.

"_Build them up with silver and gold, my fair lady."_

Ciel ran into a room and as soon as she hurried in after him, he slammed the double doors shut, leaning against them and panting hard. Sam rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder and he tensed, eyes resting on the floor. He shuddered and his one visible blue eye widened even more. Sam followed his line of vision and her gaze rested on the carpeted floor. There was an odd symbol there. Her brow scrunched up in confusion.

Ciel's mind was running a mile a minute, eyes glazed over.

"_Let me out of here!" _There was a gleaming table resting over a strange symbol. _That day… my birthday… my life changed… forever. _Images of men in white cloaks and masks flashed through his mind. Then, pain_. Pain. Burning, pain_. _That day… my life would never be the same again. _A knife swinging out in the darkness… His parents, fading away. _I will never see a happy birthday again. _Blood splattered across the empty blackness.

"No!"

Sam looked up at Ciel in shock.

"Truly, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?" A familiar, velvety voice echoed throughout the room.

Sam and Ciel flinched and looked up at a shadow that flickered behind a silk curtain.

"You lost your mansion, you lost your parents, and this time, you stand to loose Lady Elizabeth as well." The breeze faltered and the curtain fell back to reveal a smirking, black-clad butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, eyes wide. Sebastian sat on the window ledge, legs crossed, hands folded elegantly in his lap, and taunting smirk in place. Sam flinched at the disapproving look he sent her, but she shook her head to clear her thoughts and sent her own glare in rebuttal.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

In her mind, everything was burning away. She saw her mother, her father, her two Aunts, her uncle… they were all being consumed like a photograph caught on fire. Her minds eye focused on a younger Ciel, a happy one with bright blue eyes and a smile on his face.

"Ciel."

More fire. So many flames…

"He disappeared after the fire."

A carriage, rolling down a lonely, cobblestone, road leading to Ciel's newly rebuilt mansion. She jumped out of the carriage as soon as it rolled to a halt. She ran through the mansion until she made it to the backyard. Ciel was standing there on a terrace.

The young girl's emerald eyes widened and a smile graced her lips in pure happiness. She ran up to the young boy.

"And when he finally came back to his estate…"

The young boy turned around just as the girl was about to reach him. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. Ciel's left eye was covered in bandages and the other one looked…

"…he had stopped smiling."

… it looked like he was dead inside.

"I love Ciel. I love his smile. But for some reason, we keep running in circles, getting nowhere…"

Her thoughts faded away, leading back to the cold, dark room she was sitting in.

"How can I… see Ciel's smile again? Ciel…"

Lady Elizabeth fell forward with a wooden creek.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Well, I feel like it's a tad shorter than usual, buuut, it'll do. I didn't want to have to go onto the next whole sequence of fights and junk and then just stop :P It would be weird to read. **


	13. The Trouble She Brings IV

**Yay for over 100 reviews, more chapters, and the weekend! Because I have no homework (a first for the past, I dunno', two years?), I figured I'd update considering the last chapter ended on a **_**bit**_** of a cliff hanger ^^ **

**Oh! **

**In some reviews, people were confused as to Sebastian's nickname "Bassy." I don't know if I mentioned it, but I'm writing based off of the dub (which I honestly don't love nearly as much as the sub, but it sounds better when typed out and the accents make me laugh ;D) In the Dub, Grell calls Sebastian "Bassy" so I just left it that way :P **

**And thank you very much Miss Rukia Hitsugaya :) Thanks for emailing me to tell me you love my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing people love my writing :D Happy (very) late birthday to the two of us! Cheddar cheese!**

**On with the story!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Take that back, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"Take what back?" the butler echoed innocently.

"That jeer!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Young master, you said you would be taking care of some trifling business. Was this 'business' to try and keep your troubled past from repeating itself yet again?"

Ciel clenched his jaw.

"Didn't you say to me a few weeks ago that both your body and ring had been shattered and reborn, that you were far past the fear of dying?"

"That's right. Don't recite my words back at me," Ciel ordered, glaring angrily at the butler. Sebastian chuckled.

"_Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel."_

Sebastian looked up at the double doors at the other end of the room.

"That song again," Sam whispered, taking a step back away from the door. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She and Ciel stood in the center of the room, both looking ready for a fight.

The doors flew open and numerous dolls began to flood into the room from the darkness.

"_Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."_

"The same dolls from before," Sam ground out.

"Does that mean they defeated Grell?" Ciel asked, looking stunned.

Sam tsked.

"Stupid reaper. I knew he looked useless."

Sebastian smirked.

"I see. He's controlling them with that song," Sebastian surmised. Sam looked at him curiously. _The song? _"In that case…"

The butler clasped his hands together and took in a slightly deeper breath.

"_Iron and steal will bend and bow…"_

Ciel and Sam looked up at Sebastian in confusion and slight aw.

"_..bend and bow, bend and bow."_

The dolls began to move slightly to the new tune, moving their heads side to side.

"_Iron and steel will bend and bow," _Sebastian jumped to stand behind the first row of dolls. _"My, fair lady."_

He put his hand on the first doll's head, bending it to the side where the steel bent and broke. Sam stepped back, staring at Sebastian in shock. _He snapped that doll's _steel_ neck in half like a branch_. Sam gulped. _Note to self, don't piss Sebastian off intentionally. Ever. Again._

Sebastian walking up and down the rows of dolls, swinging his hand in the air to match the song's rhythm.

"_Iron and steel will bend and bow," _another snap, _"bend and bow," _another neck, _"bend and bow." _Another row. _"Iron and steel will bend and bow," _the rest of the dolls fell. _"My, fair ladies."_

Sebastian finished his song with a gallant bow to Ciel and Sam as the last doll collapsed onto the ground.

"Who are you calling _ladies_?" Ciel hissed. Sam added her half hearted glare to his. Sebastian smirked up at them.

"Let us depart then, Sam, young master," Sebastian said, standing up.

"No. Ciel Phantomhive and Samantha Quenell are now my master's possessions," Drossel replied monotonously, appearing in the door way.

Ciel instantly turned red in anger.

"_Possession_? I'm no one's-"

"The proof is the ring on your finger! The hope piece has chosen Ciel Phantomhive!" Drossel interrupted. He turned his amethyst gaze to Sam. "And you… Your proof is that demon's claim on you. My master wishes to make you both pure. To keep your perfect souls untainted, to be made into dolls. That is my master's desire of you both."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Demon…? What are you talking about?" Her gaze flickered to Sebastian but he paid her no attention.

Drossel didn't reply, simply turned his gaze to Sebastian when the butler's eyes narrowed.

"Your master?"

"Ciel Phantomhive and Samantha Quenell will become dolls, dolls made of silver and gold," the puppeteer finished. Sebastian's lips widened in a cruel smile. He lifted his finger and began moving it back and forth to the same rhythm as before.

"_Silver and gold was stolen away, stolen away, stolen away._"

Sam and Ciel both flinched in shock when Sebastian picked each of them up in one arm and hopped onto the window ledge. Drossel reached out, eyes wide. Sebastian balanced on the balls of his feet and leaped out of the window.

Unlike Ciel's almost calm disposition at the prospect of jumping out a window at least four stories high, Sam screeched and buried her face in Sebastian's jacket.

"Are you insane?"

Sebastian only smirked in response.

When they had disappeared into the night, the puppeteer fell to his knees awkwardly.

"They were indeed stolen away… But I am thinking to myself: Ciel Phantomhive will return and bring Samantha Quenell with him."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian landed gracefully on a small stone bridge, placing Ciel down. He looked down at Sam, whose head was still buried in his jacket, and smirked.

"You may let go of me now, Sam. We are safely on the ground."

Sam let go of him without a word and slid to her feet. Sebastian smirked slightly and turned his gaze to the mansion now behind him.

"Goodness me. This is quite-"

Ciel's hand came up and slapped Sebastian soundly across the face. Sam winced at the sound of Ciel's glove against the butler's cheek but she made no move to stop him. Ciel was angry, very angry. He'd gone into that place for a reason. Sebastian had shown up, ridiculed him, and stolen him away before the young Earl could even attempt to rescue Lady Elizabeth. She would be mad too.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, eyes wide.

"What about Lizzi?" Ciel yelled. "We still haven't saved her! I thought I ordered you to solve the kidnappings! Saving Lizzi, who fell victim to the kidnappings, is the first-"

"An order is not the same as a contract," Sebastian interrupted with a small smile. "Just as you give first priority to your orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life." His eyes flickered to Sam. "Both of your lives."

Sam looked up at the butler briefly before turning back to Ciel, waiting to see his reaction.

"I have devoted myself to your service and protection all this time…" Sam looked up at Sebastian when he went silent. The moon disappeared behind the clouds and she flinched at the sight of Sebastian's glowing, catlike eyes.

"I couldn't stand for you to be stolen from me now," Sebastian finished with a smirk. Ciel sighed, eyes closing for a second before reopening to gaze at Sam, who at this point looked to be trapped in a mix of confusion and fear, no matter how well she seemed to be hiding the last part. He smirked slightly at her before holding up his hand and fiddling with the ring Lizzi had given him.

"Young master…?" Sebastian questioned, curious.

"This ring… the Hope piece… It is the mark of his next target," Ciel pulled the ring off of his finger. He handed it to Sam and she stared at it, shocked.

"Ciel…"

"Sam, now both of us has a Hope piece. I'm sorry for involving you in this, but he's already stated he's after you too so it shouldn't make much of a difference."

Sam nodded and slipped the ring on her thumb as Ciel had been wearing it.

"Ciel, how does me wearing the ring change anything?" Sam asked, curious. She flexed her fingers, watching the ring glimmer in the dim moonlight.

"Not for us," he replied, a small smirk growing on his lips. "But now that you're clearly a victim, protecting the both of us will no doubt require some effort. It should make things interesting." He smirked at Sebastian.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You can be such a brat sometimes… no offense."

Ciel smirked.

"None taken."

Sam paused and looked up at the moon thoughtfully.

"Oh, and Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, I said something along the lines of how it would be more exciting if all this was a secret. Well, I think I've had enough excitement. Tell me about it later?" She asked hopefully.

Ciel chuckled.

"If you haven't figured it out by then."

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Got it."

At that moment, a howl ripped through the air. The three all looked into the direction it had come.

"Pluto?" Ciel mumbled, confused.

Sebastian sighed and turned towards the direction of the howl.

"I searched every corner of the mansion before retrieving the both of you, but there was no sign of Lady Elizabeth. The only place left…"

Sam and Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian's gaze.

"…is that sealed off tower."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Pluto barked angrily at the large, mahogany, doors leading into the tower. Grell held his leash tightly pulling backwards to keep the demon hound from breaking loose.

"H-Hey! What's the matter with you?" Grell complained, giving the leash another tug.

"You two are still alive?" Ciel asked, incredulous, as he, Sam, and Sebastian ran out from the trees.

"If you were still alive how come you let the dolls get through?" Sam questioned stiffly when Grell sent her a disdainful look.

"Maybe I was-" He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on the groups third companion. The reaper's cheeks flushed and he squealed, hearts clouding around his head.

"Bassy!" He yelled, launching at the butler. However, Pluto beat him to it, using Grell's back as a stair way to plummet at Sebastian. The demon hound clung to the very frustrated butler with a happy, dog, smile. Sam laughed at Sebastian's familiar 'not-amused' face and Grell sat up from his spot on the ground, fuming.

"Excuse me! Eh…" He flinched back. "Is he… a demon hound?"

"You just noticed that now?" Sam snorted, annoyance written all over her countenance. Sebastian sent her an amused look and she glared back at him. Grell looked completely mortified before his head hung and then shot back up, his eyes wide and happy.

"Oh la, la! A passionate night with a beast! How immoral!" He sang, cheeks red and arms hugging himself. Pluto nibbled on Sebastian's shoulder happily and Sebastian sent Grell a frustrated glance.

"You're so wanton," Sebastian commented off handedly, almost disgustedly. "However, I've been waiting for you, Pluto."

The demon hound looked up at Sebastian expectantly. The butler walked towards the sealed doors, Pluto in tow.

"Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on a door, only a hellhound can open it."

The collar around Pluto's neck began to glow a bright blue and he fell to the ground with a strangled howl.

"His collar is shining," Ciel mumbled.

"So is the door," Grell pointed out.

Sam looked on with a frown. The door wasn't exactly glowing, at least, not like Pluto's collar. It looked more like it was giving off waves of an unearthly blueish-green, shimmering, light. Slowly, Pluto began to glow as his collar had and he transformed back into his dog form with a howl.

Grell blanched and then clasped his hands together, eyes forming hearts.

"Too, too big!" he squealed.

Sam winced.

"You do know how _wrong_ that sounded, don't you?" Sam glared, silvery-blue eyes locking with the grim reaper's greenish-yellow ones. Grell made a 'psht' nose in the back of his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course. It was _intentional_. How Bassy could have _ever_ picked you for his lover I'll never know. You're far too bland."

Sam's face went beat red and she spluttered angrily.

"W-We're not-"

At that moment, the doors let out an eerie screech and slowly creaked open. Pluto growled lightly in the back of his throat and rushed through them. Ciel ran forward, annoyance emanating from every pore in his body.

"He ran off again!"

"It's all right," Sebastian replied thoughtfully, raising a knuckle to his lip. Ciel looked at him incredulously. "Let's have him guide us."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel, Sebastian, Sam, and Grell all ran up the winding stone stairs of the tower after Pluto. Sam huffed and looked over at Sebastian and caught his gaze.

"Why do all old buildings find it necessary to have long, winding, staircases?" Sam asked, brushing a stray strand of strawberry-blonde hair out of her eyes. Sebastian chuckled at her.

"Do they bother you, Sam?"

"Ugh, do you even need to ask?" she replied venomously. Sam took another step and her foot went through the stair. She shrieked but Sebastian caught her skillfully before she could plummet to the ground. "See, another reason to hate them."

Sebastian chuckled and took hold of her arm.

"Perhaps I should hold onto you until we reach the top, incase of any more accidents." Sam scoffed at him but didn't pull her arm away.

At the top of the stairs was a short, brick, corridor with one door. Sam shook off Sebastian's hand from her arm and the butler walked forward. He grasped the door's handle and turned to look at Ciel. The young Earl nodded once and Sebastian pushed the door open.

The room behind the door was cleaner than the rest of the tower and spacious, though dimly lit. Sam ran a hand over one of the dusty counter tops and pulled back her hand in shock when she the blanket on said counter fell away, revealing doll molds. Around the room were different benches, each with different labels. Gold, steel, silver, stone…

Ciel's eyes fell on an occupied chair in the corner of the room and widened.

"Lizzi!" He yelled, running towards her. "Lizzi…"

Ciel grabbed the motionless girl's shoulders and shook her, eyes desperate.

"Lizzi!"

Her eyes remained closed and Sam frowned, noticing the slightly manufactured look of the girls skin. _It looks like… clay._

"Looks like we were too late," Grell said cheerfully. Sam stomped on his foot with the heal of boot, watching with a satisfied smile as the reaper flinched and bristled in anger. Sebastian stepped between them, creating a human wall. He sent Grell a warning glare and Grell withered under his gaze. Sam stuck her tongue out at the reaper in triumph.

"Lizzi! Wake up, Lizzi!" Ciel begged, shaking her shoulders.

Slowly, Lizzi's green eyes opened. Sam winced, looking at how empty they were. _Just like the other ones,_ Sam thought morosely. Ciel's eyes widened and he took in a deep breath, letting her shoulders go.

"Lizzi…You're okay," Ciel sighed, letting out a long sigh of relief.

"The ring…"

Ciel looked shocked.

"Where's the ring…?"

"Sam's wearing it right now… It… kept falling off my finger and I didn't want to lose it."

Sam sent him a glare that said 'liar' but she kept her mouth closed when she saw that Lizzi looked pleased.

"I didn't want to make you upset, so I'm glad you liked it… Ciel," Lizzi smiled. It was an eerie, almost forced, smile. Sam shivered. Something was very wrong.

Almost invisible strings glimmered slightly in the light and Elizabeth's arms jerked upwards.

"If she loves you so much…" Drossel's voice echoed around them. "…then why is she going to hurt you? Why is her body moving against her own will?"

Sam and Grell looked around frantically for the puppeteer but Sebastian simply narrowed his eyes at a dark, shadowed, area above their heads up in the rafters.

"And…"

A large, metal, axe flew into Lizzi's hands and her eyes widened.

"… now you will die by her hand. Can you bear to fight against your own fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive? Will you put her," he gestured to Sam, "life on the line for a hollow shell?"

Ciel scowled, tensing up. The puppet strings flickered and Elizabeth was flying towards them, ax raised.

"NO!" She screeched.

The ax came down and Sebastian pulled both Sam and Ciel out of the way. In the next second, Sebastian had tossed Sam behind Grell and dodged another blow from the shrieking Elizabeth. She came at him again and again.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"Grell, you can see this too, can't you?" Sebastian asked.

Grell leaned back and picked at his nails with his 'scythes.'

"I suppose, but I might put a chip in my death scythes, so…"

Sebastian caught onto the ax with one hand and turned to Grell with half lidded eyes and small, almost seductive, smile.

"Please do help us out, Grell."

"Oh, Bassy! How could I ever deny you anything?" Grell asked, eyes lighting up. Sam rolled her eyes at the sight and crossed her arms.

"You're a flirt, you know that?" Sam asked Sebastian, eyebrow raised. Sebastian smiled lightly at her.

"Well, if my Bassy wants my help… But I would prefer you to the mutt when this is all over. Maybe you can convince your master to switch the two of you… And, if we do get to kiss… perhaps we can use tongue?" Grell asked, trying to sound seductive.

Sam made a gagging sound in the back of her throat and Sebastian's flirtatious smile was gone in a second. He frowned, eyes narrowed.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, however," his golden eyes flickered over to Sam, "I can in fact tie a cherry stem in a knot using my tongue."

Grell's eyes sparkled and Sam grumbled at the black-clad butler in disapproval. The red-headed reaper seemed to be inwardly exploding in a shower of fireworks.

"Oh, YES!"

Grell ran up next to Elizabeth and held up his scissors.

"It's not right for a little girl to have a better blade than me. Unforgivable," Grell finished with a cruel smile.

"Stop, Grell!" Ciel yelled. There was a slash, a brief flicker of the lights, and Lizzi fell to the floor, puppet strings severed and eyes blank. Ciel knelt down beside her.

"Elizabeth…"

Sam walked over and placed a comforting hand on Ciel's shoulder. Sebastian reached down and pulled a puppet string off of her pink dress. He held it up.

"A puppet string… and a very strong one at that."

"Drossel," Sam hissed. "He always used the same trick to make people look like they were levitating." She looked at Lizzi's face and was glad to say that her eyes were closed so that the empty, moss green, irises were hidden.

"Only something as sharp as a death scythe could've cut through this. Well, what do you think, Bassy? I'm amazing, aren't I? Compliment me, praise me!" Grell smiled, posing for him.

"Good for you. Maybe you should run with scissors more often," Sebastian suggested. Sam snorted to cover up her laugh and Sebastian sent her a sly smirk. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. He mimicked her questioning look.

"Oh, I'm flattered to death!" Grell gushed, putting his hands to his cheeks. However, his proud smile dropped off of his face when he saw Sam and Sebastian talking to each other.

"You've been smiling and smirking a lot. It's kind of creepy," Sam pointed out.

"Do you prefer I frown?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam snorted.

"I'd _prefer _you not to smile so creepily," Sam replied, jabbing her finger at his face. "Lady Francis was right. You _are _lecherous."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked up to the rafters.

"Back to the problem before us… the puppet strings that I found lead to…"

Drossel appeared in the shadows, a finger pressed to his chin in thought.

"So I thought to myself…" Drossel moved his hands and puppet strings tangled around the four. "What shall I use to make my new dolls?"

"Then, do you mind if I ask… What are you made of?" Sebastian asked him. Drossel looked shocked.

"Hmm, what am I… made of?"

"Yes. You see, you don't seem to made of very high-quality materials," Sebastian surmised with a smirk.

"So I thought to myself: I know I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears. Isn't that strange?" He asked, sticking his pinky in his ear.

"So that's how he's still alive," Sam mumbled. "He's a puppet too."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he caught the end of the ax on the toe of his shoe, throwing it up into the air and at Drossel with a grunt. It hit the puppeteer in the face and he fell forward, the puppet strings becoming loose. Sebastian caught the falling axe and turned to Grell.

"Now, Grell!"

"Ah, a love bird's collaboration, right, Bassy?" Grell yelled excited, running towards the butler. Sebastian jumped up and used Grell's back as a stepping stool to propel himself up in the air. He came up in front of Drossel, holding the axe with a scowl.

"You are utterly lacking in style, you are no butler," he scowled, swinging the axe down at him. Drossel caught the axe between his hands.

Sam looked up at the fight and sighed, looking over at Ciel who was holding an unconscious Lizzi in his arms.

"Did he really just say he was _lacking in style_?" Sam sighed. "Like he's so much better." Ciel rolled his eyes. Drossel fell and landed on Grell with a splat. Sebastian landed gracefully next to them.

"I would never lose to someone so hopelessly inferior," he said with a smirk. Sam twitched and shook her head at him.

"You are undoubtedly the most cocky, conceited man I have ever met," Sam scowled.

"Not without reason, my lady," he replied with his closed eyed smile.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"That's my Bassy!" Grell smiled. "So stylish!"

Ciel and Sam sweat dropped. Sam went to walk over to Ciel to help him with Lizzi when her foot bumped into something. She looked down to see Drossel at her feet. There was saw dust and wood shavings pouring out of his head.

"So he was a doll, just like all those girls…"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Weird place to end, but whatever *shrugs***

**Until next time!**


	14. The Trouble She Brings V

**New chapter! Yay!**

…

**Meh, I don't really have anything to say :P**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I don't get how he could've ended up like this," Sam said with a frown, observing Drossel's split skull. "He was a normal human, a bit strange, but still human. How did he end up as a doll?"

"His soul was collected five years ago," Grell sighed, standing up and brushing off his jacket. "But for some odd reason, we still detected signs of his existence."

"And that means…?" Sam prompted.

"He must have been fitted with a makeshift soul by someone… His master maybe?" Sebastian surmised.

"Temporary soul or not, that still doesn't explain why he's a doll," Sam said with a frown, eyebrows scrunching up.

"Ciel…"

Ciel's visible eye widened and he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"You're awake… Let's get you home," he murmured gently, relief visible on his face.

"I want to be able to see you smile again…" Lizzi whispered, smiling herself. "…Like you always did."

Ciel flinched back slightly, face full of shock. Slowly, his eyes softened and he nodded at her.

"Okay… I'll try…"

Lizzi's eyes shimmered with joyful tears and she closed them with a content smile. The clay-like texture fading from her skin entirely. Sam looked up at Ciel and smiled lightly at his almost loving countenance. _He really is a kind, caring boy, no matter how much he tries to hide it. _

"You can rest easy now, Lizzi. It's all over…"

"It appears that it's not," Sebastian cut in with a frown.

The fallen puppeteer was slowly and shakily making his way to his feet. Chunks of sawdust and torn paper fell from the gaping cut on his head.

"So then, I thought to myself: I still have a task. I must… report… to my master."

Drossel took a few shaky steps forward, oblivious to the people around him.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Grell snorted, incredulous. "He's all torn up and he _still_ wants to serve his master?"

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily," Sebastian replied almost thoughtfully. "He may be… one hell of a butler."

Drossel stopped at the double doors, gloved hands pressing against them to maintain his balance.

"Mas… ter… It's me…"

The doors swung open with an eerie creek.

Drossel fell forward the second the room was revealed to the other four. His eyes had lost their color, now blank, white, and empty, slates. Ciel placed Lizzi's unconscious form on the ground and hurried into the room after Sam, Sebastian, and Grell. There was one lone chair at the other end of the room facing the window. Pluto lay contently by it, head resting on his paws.

"Why is _he_ here?" Ciel asked, eyes resting on the demon hound. The large dog spared Ciel a curious glance before licking a gloved hand that rested on the chair's armrest. The hound's ears tilted and his eyes closed in content.

"… And why is he being so friendly?" Ciel mumbled.

"I'm terribly sorry," a deep and melodic voice echoed throughout the room. Pluto leisurely stood, turned in a few circles and sat on his haunches, watching the four people standing in the doorway almost cautiously.

"My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you the proper hospitality."

"You're the one behind this?" Ciel questioned. "Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?"

"Perfection is so difficult to obtain, and when it _is _achieved, it is fleeting. Doll making is noble work. It preserves that which is most beautiful in the world. A doll is a perfect little person, forever frozen in time."

"I have to disagree," Grell cut in. "Those little brats of yours were anything but _lovely…"_

"That's not what he means," Sam mumbled, eyes shining as her brain ran at a mile a minute. "Sure, the girls all seemed to be perfect little children appearance wise, but he's talking about their _inner_ beauty… Their innocence. He thinks that by making them into dolls that he can freeze them in that state of purity so that they never loose their innocence."

The man chuckled.

"You're very perceptive."

"Well, don't sound so shocked about it," Sam bit back. "Besides, that 'ideal' of yours, trapping children in their early stage of purity, is stupid."

The man flinched in his chair, fist tightening around the arm rest.

"Oh, really?" he drawled.

Sam nodded, silvery-blue eyes alight.

"It's a stupid, pointless, and selfish dream. No one is completely pure. Everyone has experienced pain, jealousy, and anger, no matter how young. No one is truly pure, not ever. The fact that you want to be surrounded by innocence only shows your own inner corruption."

The room was silent except for Pluto's deep breathing. The man took a shaky breath through his teeth, as though he was trying to calm himself.

"You ought to learn to your place, girl."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"My butler's head was filled with straw. With such limited intellect I don't think he could understand why I wanted you and Ciel Phantomhive…" The man paused, as though he had lost his train of thought. "Ciel Phantomhive… your manner of your death has been fated since the day of your birth. That body you wear… is unclean."

Sam looked at Ciel in shock as the boys eye widened and he shuddered, a look of pure terror on his face.

"But how…? How could you know about that?" Ciel hissed, flashes of his tortured days in the possession of the occult flashing through his mind.

"And you, Samantha Quenell…" the man practically growled. "You're very existence is a mockery to God. You, born to satiate a demon."

He scoffed.

"I cannot allow people like you to exist in this world. Your existences are a desecration."

Ciel's eyes narrowed even more but his blue irises wavered.

"Unclean, unnecessary, unwanted... That is why I intend to erase you."

"What?" Ciel scowled.

"Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the unwanted." The chair started to shake violently. "End them! End them! END THEM!"

"Stop talking!" Ciel yelled, rushing forward. He came to face the man only to flinch back in shock. Sitting in the chair was an oversized rag doll.

"It's a puppet," Sebastian stated, voice revealing his honest surprise. Sam stared at the doll from behind the butler. She bit her lip. Something definitely wasn't right…

Ciel looked down and flinched when he noticed a small puppet sitting in the larger dolls lap. The puppet moved and Grell squeaked, grabbing onto Sebastian's arm. Sam stared at the small thing, intrigued. It looked almost like a clown with its shaggy green hair, puppeteer's outfit, and face paint. The doll seemed to pause in the air for a moment before it's eyes widened and rolled to the back of its head. It grinned, cackling madly and revealing pointed teeth.

Ciel and Sam drew back.

The puppet jumped out of the rag doll's lap and sprinted to the open doors, laughing the entire way.

"Sebastian, catch that thing!" Ciel ordered.

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere, my lord. It wouldn't do us any good to give chase," Sebastian replied with a sigh. Grell was still clinging to the black-clad butler, dripping sweat and shuddering in fear. Sebastian took another look around the room and his eyes narrowed. "Now I see. There are invisible strings woven around the entire room. How very unpleasant."

Ciel's one visible eye looked glazed and to Sam he appeared almost like he was on the verge of cracking. Sam walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on the young Earl's shoulder. Ciel looked up at her, shocked, like he'd been in a daze. Sam smiled gently at him.

For once, Ciel didn't shrug her hand off. He only stood, staring at the place the puppet had disappeared from their view.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Bassy, my love!" Grell sang, launching at the butler. "Now, for our passionate parting kiss!"

Sebastian simply ducked and Grell sailed over his head, landing with a loud crash and a mushroom cloud of dust. Sam cackled and Sebastian stood and turned, a sleeping Lizzi held in his arms.

"Well, young master, what now?" Sebastian asked, glancing at the young Earl. "Would you like me to avenge Madam Red for you?"

Grell blanched and laughed nervously. He stood up quickly and turned to bolt off.

"O-Okay! On second thought, the kiss can wait until next time. Ta, ta for now, Bassy!" The reaper jumped, disappearing into the trees as a blur.

"Wait, Grell!"

"No, not today," Ciel cut in, almost quietly. He raised his hand and stroked Lizzi's cheek gently with a gloved finger. "Elizabeth's here. I don't want her to see anymore blood-shed."

Sam smiled at him before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Man, I'm bushed…" she let out another yawn. "Too much has happened in the last five hours. Much, much, too much. I think I'm going to pass out the second we get into the carriage… There _will_ be a carriage, right?"

Sebastian chuckled at her. Ciel rolled his eyes but smirked slightly.

"Of course. Did you think _I_ would walk all the way back to the mansion?"

Sam laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No, I can't picture it."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The strawberry-blonde grumbled as she plopped down on the plush seat of the carriage. How long had they waited for the damn thing to come and pick them up? _Way too long, that's for sure_, she thought miserably. Not only had she felt dead on her feet while she waited, but the boredom of waiting for a carriage for hours on end had forced her to think.

Of course, she'd been puzzled by the words of both Drossel and his freaky 'Master.'

"_Your proof is that demon's claim on you."_

_The moon disappeared behind the clouds and she flinched at the sight of Sebastian's glowing, catlike eyes. _

"_You're very existence is a mockery to God. You, born to satiate a demon."_

Sam sighed and looked out the window. So, did all that mean that Sebastian was a… a… a demon? Her silvery-blue eyes flickered to the dashing butler sitting next to her. His amazing strength and agility, the glowing, red eyes, the absolute perfection in everything he did… It was a strong possibility. But, she was still troubled.

_Born to satiate a demon? Claim on me? _What exactly was her piece in the puzzle? Why did everyone have to speak to her in those goddamned riddles? Well… they weren't exactly riddles, but they were just as awful. Sam sighed and fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

She cast another sidelong look at Sebastian to see him staring at her. To her chagrin, Sam felt her face heat and she turned back to looking out the window. She heard him chuckle.

"Sam, you should stop trying to hold in all of your questions. You seem to be on the brink of dying of curiosity."

Sam scowled and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Ciel sighed at her stubbornness.

"Sam, Lizzi's asleep so answering a few of your questions wouldn't be a problem."

Sam chewed on her lip in hesitation.

"What should I ask?"

Ciel scoffed.

"Stop avoiding the topic. You said yourself you wanted an explanation."

"That was if I didn't figure it out on my own first," Sam reminded him. Ciel raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"You figured it out?"

"Some of it…" Sam replied with a shrug.

"Which parts?"

Sam turned her gaze on Sebastian and jabbed her thumb in the butler's direction.

"I know… that he's a demon."

Ciel nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Uh… not yet."

"That's not much."

"Shut it," Sam scowled, light blush on her cheeks. "I'm not the most deductive person out there, okay? I still can't figure out half of what those two told me."

"Which part?" Ciel asked, crossing his legs and looking at her with interest.

"The 'claim on me' and 'born to satiate a demon' parts."

"Ah… Well…" Ciel hesitated. "Maybe Sebastian should explain this to you…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the demon-butler who had remained silent the entire time. Sebastian looked up and met her eyes with a light smirk.

"No matter what you said just a few moments earlier, I do believe you are in fact quite deductive, Sam."

"How so?"

"You discovered my true nature on your own."

Sam scoffed.

"Please, how could I _not_ eventually figure it out. Your eyes glow bright red for God's sake!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I suppose that is true. I am assuming you would like an explanation of the entire situation?"

Sam nodded.

"Two years ago, the young master was kidnapped by an occult after his parents died in a fire and was used to summon a demon, me. However, I preferred the young, pure, soul of the boy to the corrupt and disgusting smelling ones of the members of the organization. We formed a contract and I killed off all of the occult members. I currently reside as my young master's servant and protector."

Sam nodded again, trying to take every syllable in and etch it into her memory.

"Where do I come into this?"

Sebastian sighed.

"That is something I personally would prefer to discuss with you in private."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Why's that?"

Ciel chuckled and Sam shot him a curious yet angry look.

"You know, don't you?"

Ciel's smirk widened.

"God damn it!" She turned on Sebastian, eyes alight in fury. "Tell me already! Ciel already knows so it shouldn't make a difference if we talk about it here or in private!"

Sebastian sighed and sent her a frustrated look.

"Later."

Sam scowled and turned around so her back was facing him.

"I hate you, you know that?"

She could practically _feel _Sebastian smirking at her. Sam sighed and rested her head on the window. It was almost dark out. She'd spent almost a full twenty-four hours helping Ciel find and rescue Elizabeth… And wait for this damn carriage, of course. Just thinking that made a fresh wave of exhaustion wash over her. _So… tired… Need… sleep…_

Sam felt her eyes droop and she let out another enormous yawn before curling into a ball against the wall of the carriage. Her eyes closed and she heard Ciel let out a yawn of his own. He wouldn't be lasting very long in the world of conscious either.

"Wake me up when we get home, 'kay, Sebastian?" She mumbled incoherently.

He chuckled.

"Of course."

Sam's brain let through one final thought before she slipped into the peaceful realm of sleep.

_When did I start thinking of Ciel's mansion as home?_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and cracked her eyes open a bit before letting them slip closed again. She was still so tired… The strawberry-blonde wondered absent mindedly how long she'd been out.

Slowly, Sam's brain began to start functioning properly and a few stray thoughts began to worm their way into her head.

_I feel warm…_

_Well, you _are _on the inside of a carriage._

_Yeah, but I fell asleep leaning on the window. Glass cools pretty fast at night. I should be freeing._

_Good point… _

_And isn't the window on my left? Why am I leaning to the right?_

_Maybe you fell to other side in your sleep…?_

_Maybe… Wait! Sebastian's on that side!_

_Well, maybe you fell asleep on him. That explains why your head is resting on something soft and not the wooden wall of the carriage. _

Sam's eyes snapped open and she flew up and off the plush bench.

"GAH!"

Sam's rear-end connected painfully with the carriage's floor and the top of her head hit the door just as ungracefully.

Sebastian raised an elegant, midnight black, eyebrow at her flustered state.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why was I sleeping on your lap?" Sam squeaked, face bright red. Sebastian looked at her innocently.

"You looked very uncomfortable in the position you were in so I simply moved you to insure your comfort."

Sam started to splutter out a response but closed her mouth and turned away with a blush. Sebastian smirked at her reaction. _Interesting. _

Sam frowned and stood up, taking back her place on the carriage bench. She looked out the window, watching the woods rush by. Her eyes moved around the carriage and landed on Ciel. She smiled widely at the sight before her.

Ciel and Elizabeth were both asleep. Lizzi was resting up against the young Earl's shoulder and Ciel's head was leaning against hers. Ciel wasn't exactly smiling in his sleep, but he looked more peaceful than Sam had ever seen him.

Sam sighed and Sebastian sent her a curious glance.

"Elizabeth may get on Ciel's-well, everyone's, nerves quite a bit, but they _are _really cute together… and that's coming from me. Imagine how they look to the average, gushing, overly-feminine lady."

The demon-butler chuckled at her.

"I would imagine they would be the epitome of 'cute.'"

Sam laughed quietly and let out another yawn. Sebastian looked at her thoughtfully.

"You should go back to sleep, Sam. You're still tired."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…" Sebastian sent her a look. "Okay, okay. I am a bit exhausted…"

Sam went to lay back against the carriage's side when Sebastian touched her arm lightly. Sam sent him a look and waited for him to say something.

To her absolute shock, Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side so her head was resting on his shoulder. Sam froze, eyes widening and cheeks darkening to a nice, tomato red. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but the butler only sent her a reprimanding look.

"Just go to sleep, Sam."

Sam pulled against his arm once more before slowly started to relax. Within minutes, she was back asleep, breathing softly. Sebastian allowed himself to smile softly at her before glancing out the window to watch the world of the night fly past them.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It was snowing lightly on the dark streets of London. A small puppet, unnoticeable to the eyes of any possible human onlooker, ran along the wooden rail of a small bridge. It's high pitched voice echoing in the air.

"_Snuff them out! They are unclean, unnecessary, unwanted! Snuff them out! They are unclean, unnecessary, unwanted!"_

A delicate, gloved hand picked up the running doll and held it in an almost gently grasp.

"_End the unclean! End the unnecessary! End the unwanted!"_

The puppet's head turned lightly back and forth with its chant.

"_Snuff out the unclean!"_

"Snuff out the unnecessary… Snuff out the unwanted…"

The gloved hand tightened around the puppet, crushing it.

"Snuff out the unclean…"

The person smirked, dull purple eyes unfocused.

Angela lifted her hand and sent the puppet sailing into the air where it crashed into the icy river waters and sank.

"End them."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Yay for creepy Angela! I like you so much more than fake, happy-smiley, innocent Angela! I had to decide to end this chapter with either creepy Angela and her puppet moment or lovely Prince Soma and his snow moment… Sorry Soma :( **

**Well, Sam now knows Sebby's a demon. Ooooo, what now? Well, that I must decide! (Actually I already know, buuuut, that's for you all to find out when the story gets there *evil cackle*) **

**Yay for fluff! I love making Sebastian a sweetie, but not **_**too**_** sweet. That would ruin his kick-ass image. **

**See you all next time!**


	15. Freeloader I

**Prince Somaaaaaaaa! I loves you, your purple hair, and your awesome Indian accent. Added together, they make one mighty teen! Too bad Sam's with Sebastian… Meh, I can still make her have a go at you XD *dodges Sebastian's evil glare for auctioning off his woman***

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was snowing peacefully in London. Big, fluffy, white flakes floated down from the cloudy sky like pieces of cotton. A young man with dark purple hair cut in messy bangs that was pulled up in a pony tail walked around the cobblestone street, arms spread.

He was dressed rather oddly for a walking around the cold, London streets. He wore a bright, sapphire blue, long sleeved, silk robe trimmed with gold. A white shawl also trimmed with the same precious metal was draped over his shoulders to ward off the chilling winds. Pieces of gold and different gems hung off his person in the forms of earrings, necklaces, broaches, and pins. He was truly a sight to behold, if not a very peculiar one.

"This is gorgeous!" He exclaimed with a thick Indian accent. He spread his palms outward to catch the falling snow.

He caught a flake on his hand and observed it curiously.

"It is so cold… Agni," he turned to the man standing behind him, "what is this?"

"This substance is called "snow," my Prince. It falls during the winter in England," the man explained in a similar accent.

"Snow…?" The Prince repeated. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "So this is England… It is beautiful."

The white-haired man nodded in agreement and adjusted the wrappings on his head.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

" 'This fellow is the child of craziness and laziness. England is the blasphemous country that has taken all, and forced us, in arrogant ways, its rotten culture. Retribution should befall the fools of the country that the hellcat rules.' This is the twentieth one!" The detective exclaimed, ripping the note of the victim

Said victim, along with quite a few others, were strung upside down, adorning only their underwear and displayed in the main plaza for everyone to see.

"You still can't catch this criminal, Abberline? Explain!" The man shrieked, turning his fury on the young, brunette detective at his side.

"I h-haven't and I'm sorry, Sir Arthur!" Abberline stuttered, pulling his shoulders back in an attempt to not look as terrified as he felt. Sir Arthur's eyes focused on the criminal's now all too familiar signature. It was a U with a slightly smaller T on top of it.

"When Jack the Ripper slipped through out hands, that brat got all the credit…!"

" 'Brat?' Are you talking about Ciel Phantomhive?" Abberline asked, tilting his head lightly to the side in curiosity. "You know… I can't help the feeling that he's carrying some immense burden on his shoulders. And he's still only a child…"

Sir Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"A child?"

"_So all the victims had just returned from India, then?" _

Abberline flinched and drew back in shock.

"Ciel?" He stuttered.

The young Earl was leaning over as best as he could to see the documents the young detective was holding.

"But, the culprit hasn't killed anyone… yet." Ciel grabbed the note from the criminal out of Abberline's hands. " 'The child of craziness and laziness…' He seems to have a way with words, doesn't he? I agree our country would benefit if all these nouveaux riches fresh from India disappeared…"

Ciel lowered the note and frowned.

"Still, this mark..."

A feminine giggle echoed in Ciel's ears and the Earl winced and scowled, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"It looks like someone sticking out their tongue- Ow! What was that for?"

"Sam, we're in the middle of an investigation. Please hold your tongue against unnecessary comments."

"But it wasn't unnecessary! It was a legit observation, you bastard!"

Whack!

"Language."

"Stop hitting me in the back of my head!"

Ciel sighed and turned his attention away from his bickering servants and back to the head of the Scotland yard. The infuriated detective snatched the paper away from Ciel with a scowl.

"This letter is a mockery to all of England! He's Indian, I'm certain of it!"

"Ah, I imagine that would be the reason I was called in. Most of the Indians who've come here illegally are staying in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End… and Scotland Yard still doesn't know their exact number or their precise location, does it?"

Sir Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I cannot allow her Majesty to continue suffering such indignation. Sebastian, Sam, let's go."

"You got it!" Sam replied with a cheery smile apposed to Sebastian's indifferent nod. The two followed after the young Earl dutifully. Sir Arthur's eyes narrowed to deadly slits when he watched the three walk off.

Once they were out of earshot, Sam dropped her cheerful smile and replaced it with a scowl.

"That guy acted like he had a stick shoved so far up his ass he could taste it in his throat."

Sam, having a brief flash of genius, remembered to duck when Sebastian's hand swung out to whap her in the back of her cranium and she hopped over to the other side of Ciel. She stuck her tongue out at the demon-butler in triumph and he rolled his eyes at her.

"So, you lied to me this morning and told me we were going shopping because…" Sam trailed off, gesturing for Ciel to finish her thought. Ciel sighed.

"Is it wrong to want company?"

"You have Sebastian."

"_Human _company."

Sam rolled her eyes. Ever since she had properly deduced Sebastian's true nature, Ciel had been using every chance he had to sneak the topic into their conversations.

"You could have just told me where we were really going. It wouldn't have mattered."

"Yes… But I know you abhor shopping and I wanted to see your face when I brought it up."

Sam scowled.

"Brat."

Ciel smirked.

Sebastian cleared his throat and the two looked at him with raised brows.

"I believe this is the area where the bulk of the Indians have settled."

Sam looked up and her eyes roved around the area.

"When did we get _here_?"

Sebastian sighed.

"If you had been paying any attention, you would have realized we were walking in this direction all along." Sam made a sour face at him. "Honestly, how you managed to survive before joining us I will never know."

Sam clenched her fists and turned on the demon-butler.

"Shut up you… you… you cat spoiler!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the strawberry-blonde as she burst into crocodile tears.

"Avalon won't go anywhere with me anymore! He just sits, basking in the sun on that damn window sill and eating his endless supply of fish, other fancy meat crap, and drinking milk and cream that _you _bring him! He's probably gained thirty pounds since we moved in with you guys! I couldn't hold him up if he sat on my shoulder even if I tried," Sam sobbed dramatically, flailing her arms.

While Sam was throwing her fit, she accidentally ran into someone walking down the street. She looked up to say sorry when the man growled.

She gulped.

"That hurt!" he slurred in a heavy, Indian accent, groaning. "You fiend, I've cracked a rib! I might die from this!"

"Uhh… Sorry?" Sam replied, tilting her head to the side. "I didn't know I weighed enough to hurt someone if I ran into them. Am I really that fat?"

"Hey, what happened?" Another voice, also heavily accented, cut in. People were starting to gather around them.

"What a terrible injury!"

"She should compensate you for that!"

"Yes, give us all your money, brats!" The 'injured' man demanded, turning to look at Ciel.

"What a cliché bunch of thugs we seem to have run into," Sebastian commented idly, smirk in place. "Master, should I handle this?"

The butler cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, but make it quick."

"Certainly," Sebastian replied with a smile, adjusting his black, leather glove.

The man Sam had run into grabbed Ciel and her by the fronts of their cloaks.

"Listen here you little brats! You're outnumbered! Everyone within a mile of here hates you English dogs!" One of the other men held up a knife to Ciel's throat.

In the next instant, Sebastian had reached forward and flicked the man holding them both in the forehead, sending him flying.

"Did he hurt you at all, Sam?" He paused. "Young master?"

"No, he did not." Ciel tipped his top hat over his eyes.

"Emotionally or physically? I'm pretty traumatized… The knife was nicely shaped and shiny though, which was an odd plus. If he _had_ killed me, it would have been over quickly with such a sharp little weapon…" Sam trailed off, placing a finger to her chin as if in thought.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You little bastards!" The man hissed. "You take over our country, drag us here, and then throw us away like garbage!"

"You people have tracked your filth all over our homeland!"

"Now _you_ find out how humiliating it is to have everything stolen from you!" He grabbed the weapon from his accomplice and raised the knife.

"Excuse me," a voice cut in politely. "I am looking for this Indian women."

A teenage boy adorned in gold and jewels with purple hair and messy bangs walked out of an ally followed by a man with oddly tinted, white hair. He held up a piece of paper. The man raising the knife lowered his weapon slightly at the new arrivals.

"Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here."

Sam looked at the horribly drawn picture and grinned. It looked like a ball of lard sporting arms with hair, a huge smile, and bug eyes. Her lips widened in preparation to laugh but Sebastian slammed a gloved hand over her mouth before the first cackle could escape. He sent her a warning glare.

"Who the Hell are you? Stay out of this!" The man with the knife yelled.

"Oh, my. Are you fellows having a duel?" The elegantly dressed teen asked. He tilted his head to the side. _They have butler with them? _"Are you English nobles?"

Sam grabbed Sebastian's hand and removed it from covering her mouth and pointed her thumb at Ciel.

"He is, I'm not. Well… I was, but I'm not anymore. Of my own choice that is."

"In that case, I have no choice and will side with my country men," the teen replied, frowning.

Sebastian and Ciel sent the strawberry-blonde matching death glares. Sam rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Whoops. I just killed us, didn't I?"

Sebastian snorted.

"Sam, do you think I would allow you to be killed?"

"Hmm… Depends. I think you would want to be the one who finishes me off."

Sebastian sighed.

"Agni!" The purple-haired boy called.

"Yes, sir?"

"Defeat the Englishmen," he said simply.

"Yes." Agni grabbed the bandages on his right hand and began to pull them off. "I shall use my holy weapon. Which I was given that I might serve my master."

His grey eyes narrowed and he lunged. Sebastian grabbed Sam and Ciel around their waists and pulled them out of the attack's range. Agni snarled and lunged at Sebastian, using his hand like a knife. Sebastian dropped Sam and Ciel and raised his arm, solidly blocking the oncoming blow. He grabbed the two before they hit the ground and placed them down gently.

The man lunged again and Sam grabbed Ciel, pulling him and herself out of the way so Sebastian could fight.

The demon butler bent back to avoid being kicked in the face and skillfully blocked each of Agni's blows.

"He's fast," Sebastian hissed.

Agni pulled back, arms raised.

"I have repeatedly struck your vital points over and over. Any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How are you still moving?"

"We weren't doing anything but walking down the street!" Ciel exclaimed from beside Sam. "Are you nothing more than a reckless savage that attacks any Englishmen that merely walk by?"

The purple haired teen's eyes widened.

"What?" He looked around in fury. "Tell me men, did you attack these three for no good reason?"

The men all blanched and flinched back.

"Sh-She ran into me!" The man from before supplied.

"Hey, don't blame this on me! I was going to apologize before you freaking growled at me and indirectly called me fat!" Ciel sent her a strange look. "What? He said I broke his rib from just running into him. That's technically calling me fat, damn it!"

Whack!

"Language."

"Sebastian!" Sam roared, rubbing at her throbbing head.

The purple-haired teen crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately… my country men are wrong here. Agni, we are on the English men's side now!"

The white haired man nodded and lunged forward.

"Right."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"It is done, Prince Soma."

"Good."

Sam whistled lowly, eyes wide as she gazed at the pile of mauled bodies.

"I've never seen anyone other than Sebastian kick butt like that. You have my dire respect," she smiled. She bowed to the white haired man jokingly, hands folded in respect, and grin wide.

Prince Soma walked forward and retrieved Ciel's fallen top hat from the ground.

"Well, there is someone I need to find so I will be going now. Goodbye."

He tossed the hat to Ciel and turned without another word and left.

"These English streets are like a labyrinth," he commented idly to his servant as they walked away.

"Let's take our next left."

Ciel stared after them, eyes wide.

"Ciel?"

No response. Sam waived a hand in front of his face.

"Ciel?"

Still no reply.

Sam snorted.

"God, you'd think you had never seen a kick ass butler and his admittedly very handsome master fight off a group of thugs without breaking a sweat. I mean come on, Sebastian jumped out a window, snapped all those metal dolls in half, and did it all in style. You didn't seem all disturbed then."

"'_Did it in style?_'" Ciel quoted before sweat dropping

Sebastian seemed to repeat Sam's statement in his mind before frowning deeply.

"'_Handsome master_?'" He grumbled.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Men._"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Well _that _was a huge waste of time."

"One of those men might be the culprit we're looking for. Let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us."

Ciel sighed and Sebastian helped him out of his cloak, hanging it up on a small peg.

"Master. Sam," Bard called.

"Welcome home!" Finni greeted cheerfully.

"Hello!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"Hey guys!" Sam laughed warmly, draping her own cloak next to Ciel's.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I'm called to London for every silly little thing," Ciel scowled.

The front door creaked open and everyone turned to see a tall, Asian man walk through.

"Ah, my Lord. How good it is to see you!"

"What is he doing here?" Ciel scowled. "Lau, how many times have I told you to send a note first!"

Lau laughed.

"Ha, ha. I vaguely remember those conversations," Lau smile mockingly before turning. He seemed to realize Sam was there for the first time and he cocked his head slightly to look at her. "Hello. And who are you, my sweet butterfly?"

The strawberry-blonde blanched and glared at him.

"Sam, why?"

Lau held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Just curious is all… Oh, and Ciel…" Ciel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"How much for your darling new maid? She seems like she would be a worthy addition to my collection," Lau stated, no hint if teasing in his voice.

A tick mark appeared on Ciel and Sam's foreheads.

"I'm not for sale!" Sam screeched.

"Lau, tell me why you're here or get out," Ciel ordered. The young Earl had clearly felt the murderous intent rushing from Sebastian in huge waves at Lau's proposal and no matter how much Lau annoyed him, Ciel still needed the Chinese man as an essential pawn in his game. He couldn't allow Sebastian to kill him yet.

Lau smiled at him.

"Should I bring some refreshment for our guest, perhaps some tea, my lord?" Sebastian asked stiffly.

"Might as well," Ciel shrugged, rubbing at his forehead. He sent Sebastian a sharp look, silently ordering him not to poison Lau's drink.

"Perhaps Chai rather than Earl Grey," Lau suggested.

"Fine, whatever," Ciel sighed, uncaring. Ciel opened his eyes and looked towards the door. The young Earl jolted in shock.

"Wha'…H-How…?" Ciel shuddered, pointing at the two Indian men from earlier.

"Oh, them?" Lau replied innocently. "I ran into them on a street corner. They said they wanted to speak with you."

"S-So you just come barging in here?" Ciel hissed.

"Why certainly," the purple haired teen replied with a small smile. "We are acquaintances now. Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met during a street brawl!"

"And if you recall, I saved you."

"'_Saved me?' _Excuse you!" Ciel yelled.

"Back home, if someone does you a favor, you offer them hospitality," Prince Soma replied, smiling lightly. Is it the British practice to leave your savior out in the cold?"

Ciel growled.

"That's Ciel for: Yes, yes it is," Sam smiled happily. Ciel sent her a death glare and she smirked at him.

"And just who the Hell do you think you are?" Ciel demanded, glaring at the teen as he made himself comfortable on one of the plush couches.

"Who am I? Why, I am a Prince."

"A prince?" Sebastian repeated skeptically.

Agni cleared his throat

"This is the son of the king of Bengal. Would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Yay for Soma! I love yoooouuusss! Not as much as Sebastian, but in a weird brother/sister way. Well, maybe brother/sister's best friend way… but still!**

**Thanks fur reading, peeps :)**


	16. Freeloader II

**I'm so happy! April Vacation officially starts tomorrow and according to my calculations, this story has 15,774 hits! Yay! Sooo… More Soma and Agni! More Sam, Sebastian, and Ciel! Some Avalon! Some Lau! Add them all together and you get this chapter! Yay! **

**Guh, I realized after I updated last time that, oh no! I updated the wrong version of the chapter! The unedited one. With all the errors. Yeah… So now that I fixed that, on with the story!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, shorty."

"Wow! A real Prince in our own home! Amazing!" Finni exclaimed.

"Oh, how exciting, yes!" Mey-Rin blushed.

"What an opportunity, I've never seen a Prince up close before!" Bard laughed.

Sam shrugged.

"Meh, give me five minutes and I'll judge him then."

"You may approach. I give you permission," Soma said with a cheeky grin. Finni, Bard, and Mey-Rin all swarmed him.

"This 'Penkal' place sounds exotic, yes! What's it like?"

"A Holy land blessed by the Goddess Kali and watered by the Ganges river," the Prince replied with a smirk.

Lau came and stood by Sebastian, Sam, and Ciel.

"I see you brought your servants into town with you this time."

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion actually," Sebastian replied.

"Ah, it should be all right then."

Sam snorted.

"Have you _met_ Pluto?"

"Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight for a moment," Ciel ordered, glaring at the two.

"Yes, sir."

Sam rolled her eyes as Soma stretched and started another lengthy explanation on his 'great' life.

"Screw the five minute mark, I'm judging him now. He seems like an arrogant, self centered, pompous, rude bastard."

Sam paused, realizing what she'd said, and tensed up, clenching her eyes shut as she waited for Sebastian to whack her over the head like usual.

After a minute, she opened her eye a bit to peek out at him. Sebastian was chuckling softly at her.

"Y-You're not going to hit me for swearing?"

Sebastian smirked.

"For once, I will let it slide… considering I full heartedly agree."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The curtains of Ciel's bedroom flew open and the blinding, morning light flooded the room.

"It's time to wake up, Lord Phantomhive!" A cheerful, heavily accented voice exclaimed.

The young Earl groaned and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Ciel grumbled incoherently before his eyes flew open and he shot up, the sheets twisting around him as he tried to stand. Agni stood before him, smile in place and hands folded in respect.

"Namaste ji, good morning."

Ciel stood up, infuriated.

"Wh-Why are you in my room?" He shrieked.

Prince Soma grabbed Ciel from behind and pulled him into his arms so he could talk down to him.

"We are going out and about, Shorty. Show us around town," the Prince ordered with a cheerful grin.

"Why should I do that?" Ciel demanded. "And stop calling me Shorty! I have a real name and it's Ciel!"

"Alright, _Ciel_, I order you to show me around," Soma grinned, jumping onto and over said Earl's bed and waltzing to the door. Sebastian stood in the doorway, looking amused. "Come."

The black-clad butler smoothly cut Soma off with his familiar mocking, closed-eyed smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, but my master's schedule for today is full. I'm afraid there is a great deal of studying and work he must attend to."

Soma sent Sebastian a sour look.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and rolled over in her bed only to hear the oh so _lovely_ sound of a shrieking cat. The strawberry-blonde only scowled and shoved said animal grumpily off the mattress. Avalon landed with a hiss and a cat-growl. Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you can't stand my sleeping habits, don't stay in the same bed as me," Sam growled, pulling the blankets up and over her head only to have them ripped away seconds later.

"Wah!"

"Up and at 'em! It's time to get up, yes!" Mey-Rin laughed, smiling widely.

Sam groaned and rolled over on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Make me."

Mey-Rin huffed.

"You're very grumpy in the morning," she sighed. "We have to help Mister Sebastian attend to Prince Soma, yes."

Sam scowled into her pillow.

"So that _wasn't _a sugar-tea fueled nightmare after all."

"_Sugar-tea_?"

Sam nodded and sat up, stretching.

"Yup. You see, Sebastian offered to make me tea once to which I responded, "I only drink said beverage if it is incredibly sweet." The ass literally dumped half of the sugar bowl into the tea cup and gave it to me with that stupid closed-eyed smile. It was honestly pretty good… but that's not the point! I had really weird dreams that night and I blame it on the sugar-tea."

Mey-Rin sighed and shook her head at the silvery-blue eyed girl.

"Well, you still need to get up now, Sam. It's very important that we help out, yes."

Sam scoffed.

"What can _we_ do that Sebastian can't? Honestly, I can picture him now." Sam stood up and put her hands on her hips, She squared her shoulders and gave Mey-Rin an overly stern look. Sam cleared her throat and made her voice deep. "Now, I don't need you four getting in the way so why don't you go… play with Pluto."

Mey-Rin giggle and Sam bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here on Wednesdays and Fridays."

Mey-Rin smiled and ushered the strawberry-blonde out of the room and towards what Sam assumed was the kitchen.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You will need a tutor while we're in London. I will fill that roll."

Ciel scowled at the smiling demon-butler, adjusting his spectacles with the edge of a violin bow. Ciel sighed and raised his own bow, looking down at the sheet music Sebastian had prepared.

"Bach's Chaconne in D Minor? There's no way I could play something this complex."

The butler used the tip of his bow to lift Ciel's chin.

"As your tutor, I make the rules," Sebastian smirked. "Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods, master?"

Ciel scowled and batted away Sebastian's bow with his own. The young Earl lifted the violin to it's familiar perch snug underneath his chin. He lifted the bow to the strings and hesitated. He played the first three measures and the butler smiled.

"Very good, my lord."

"I didn't know you played violin, Ciel."

Ciel paused playing and he and Sebastian looked up to see Sam leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and familiar goofy smile in place.

"What's it to you?" Ciel frowned.

Sam sighed but her smile stayed firm.

"I just can't picture you to be a person who appreciates the fine art of music."

Ciel scowled.

"I can't picture you being all that enthralled with it either."

Sam ignored him.

"But, I personally have some experience in the troubled world of Bach. Brandenburg Concerto Number Three, movement two. It was pure torture."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her.

"You played violin?"

Sam scoffed.

"Hell no. Those shrieky things are awesome and all, but they grate on my ears when they get to the high notes. Ugh, and don't even start me on how awful their harmonics are. They make my teeth ache."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"That was probably because you were playing it incorrectly," the butler chastised.

"Probably."

Sam walked across the room and peered over Ciel's shoulder, scrutinizing the piece. Her eyes trailed over a few of the measures before she nodded to herself and looked up at the young Earl.

"When you play Bach, playing each note by itself doesn't work, especially in piece like this. You have to play it so the notes flow together, even without a slur. Focus on playing all of the notes together instead of one note after another. It makes it _much _easier."

Ciel nodded and looked back at the sheet music. Sam looked at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the fancy eyewear?"

"He thinks it makes him look _classy_," Ciel snorted.

Sam rolled her eyes but her grin widened.

"What instrument did you play, for curiosity sake…?" Ciel asked.

"Cello," Sam shrugged, standing back to listen to Ciel play. He played a few more measures before Sam scowled. "Wrong. That b thing is a flat mark. You play the note lower than you normally-"

"I know what it means!" Ciel yelled, tick mark forming on his forehead.

"Well, jeesh. No need to be so touchy."

Ciel frowned.

"If you know so much about the violin, why don't _you _play?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sam stomped forward and grabbed the violin and bow from Ciel, adjusting it awkwardly on her shoulder. Ciel smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Sam placed the bow shakily on the strings and pulled it down in an arc.

Ciel's mouth hung open as she played a perfect open D. Sam smirked triumphantly before moving to play an open E. The violin screeched and all three winced at the sound. Ciel smirked as Sam continued to play scratchy, horribly out of tune, notes. Sam stopped and handed Ciel back the instrument, cheeks flushed.

"Okay, so I can't play. What of it?"

Ciel smirked and continued the song Sebastian had selected.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

Then, a deep humming filled the air followed by melodic chanting.

"What are they _doing_?" Ciel scowled, eyeing the two Indian men who were on there knees in front of a huge, bronze, statue. Sam raised an eyebrow at them. _When did that statue get in here?_

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're praying," Lau replied. Sebastian, Ciel, and Sam walked over to them. "Quite an odd idol they have though, isn't it?"

"It looks to me like the statue of a woman who seems to be carrying a severed head. She's wearing a necklace of severed heads as well …. and dancing on a man's stomach." Sebastian said the last part with extreme distaste.

"It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism. She is the Goddess, Kali."

"A Goddess of India?" Ciel repeated.

"Kali is the wife of the God, Shiva," Agni explained, "She is also the Goddess of Power."

The white haired butler held up a small painting. It was the back of a women with long, wavy, pink-tinted hair and four arms that each held a sword.

"Here she is again. According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her." Sam sent a sidelong look at Sebastian which did not go unnoticed by either young master or black-clad servant.

Agni switched the painting to a fresh one, this one, in Sam's opinion at least, was much more disturbing. It was the front of the woman, her eyes wide and crazed and her lips spread wide in an insane grin. She was dripping blood as she held up the severed head of the demon.

"Naturally, _she_ was victorious. However, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to destruction and carnage." Agni lowered the painting. "But then! In order to protect the Earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at her feet." Agni pointed to the statue.

Ciel and Sam looked on the statue with distaste while Sebastian seemed truly enthralled.

"Eww…"

"I don't think that would stop me if I was on a crazed, murderous rampage," Sam whispered to the Earl. He nodded in agreement.

"Treading on her husband with her unclean feet brought Kali back to her senses and peace was once again restored to the world. The statue shows her story, the Goddess Kali walking upon her husband and in her hand the head of the vile demon that she slew."

"And there you have it," Ciel sighed.

"Hmm, I've never heard of a Goddess with such power," Sebastian murmured, putting a finger to his lip in thought. "I shall have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

Sam snorted to hide her chuckle and Ciel sent her a look.

Prince Soma stood, hands still folded in prayer.

"All right then… We are done praying now!" Soma exclaimed, throwing an arm around Ciel's shoulders. The young Earl blanched and his face contorted in discontent. "Let us go out!"

Soma started to drag a protesting Ciel to the door.

"I'm too busy to go out! I already told you that!" Ciel shrieked, spitting and scratching like and angry cat.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Honestly, when are you going to be done with all this. Yawn. What are you even doing anyway? You look like an idiot."

"Be quiet! You're distracting me!" Ciel yelled, parrying Sebastian's lunge.

"Are all the English this short-tempered?" Prince Soma asked. Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to watching Ciel and Sebastian fence. Fencing had always interested her; however, when she'd tried it, she had absolutely _failed_. Alex had _literally _stomped her into the ground in under twenty seconds. She had refused to pick up a foil since that day.

Ciel stopped, grabbing Sebastian's foil out of his hand and turning to Soma, eyes narrowed and scowl in place.

"You're never going to shut up, are you? If you need attention so badly, why not give fencing a try?" Ciel hissed, tossing the prince Sebastian's foil.

"Ah ha!" Soma caught the weapon. "And if I win you will go out on the town with me!"

"If you can beat me," Ciel frowned, eyes narrowed.

Agni poured himself a cup of tea and smiled at Soma cheerfully.

"Good luck to you, my prince."

Ciel and Soma stood facing each other, both holding up their foils. Sam rolled her eyes as she observed the two. Ciel was in a guard stance, prepared. Soma was lax as could be, looking at the young Earl before him with the utmost smug expression. Silvery-blue eyes narrowed. She really didn't like that prince.

Sebastian stood between the two, raising his arm high in the air.

"Now let the fight begin!"

Soma rushed at Ciel as soon as the words had left Sebastian's mouth. He raised his arm to strike.

"Ha! You're mine!"

He brought the foil down to strike at Ciel's leg. The confident smile fell off the Prince's face when the weapon simply bent, practically bouncing off of the young Earl.

"H-Hey, what the…?"

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you," Ciel smirked, lunging at the young Prince. He jabbed at his chest and Soma barely was able to jump out of the way.

"Wait! This isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!" Soma screeched.

Ciel smirked smugly.

"Hey, a fight is a fight. It's not fault if you don't know!" He rushed at the Prince.

"Your highness, look out!" Agni jumped in, blocking the end of Ciel's foil with his empty tea cup and jabbing a pressure point in Ciel's arm. Ciel's arm went numb and he fell to the floor, clutching the injury. Sam jumped up from her seat on the floor and rushed towards the group.

"What the Hell was that?" She screeched.

Agni gasped and knelt down at Ciel's side.

"Sir! I am sorry! When I saw the Prince loosing my reflexes took over… Forgive me."

Soma's laugh echoed around the room and Sam sent him a steely glare.

"You protected your master well, Agni. So that is it kid. Agni is my servant, an extension of myself. Which means this fight goes to me!" He smiled gleefully.

"W-Wait! That's not fair!" Ciel yelled.

Sam felt her eyes narrow even more. People like this absolutely disgusted her and always had.

"How interesting," Lau smiled. "Sebastian, looks as if you'll have to avenge your master. Here you go."

He tossed Sebastian Ciel's discarded foil which the butler caught with ease.

"For goodness sake… Master, why ever did you have to provoke the bratty, little prince?" Sebastian sighed, looking at is pocket watch with a frown.

Ciel snarled.

"However, as the Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by while someone harms my master. That would be an absolute disgrace to my position," he frowned, placing his watch back into his pocket. "Besides, we're a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

Ciel scowled.

"The time, that's what you care about."

Sam offered Ciel a hand and pulled him to his feet. Soma stared at Sebastian, eyebrows raised.

"Interesting. I will allow a duel." Soma handed Agni his foil. "Fight him, and in the name of Kali, do not loose!"

"Sebastian, I order you: shut the brat's mouth NOW!"

Both butlers moved into fighting stances.

"I will."

"Yes, my young lord."

The edges of the foils hit and swirled around each other. Agni ran at Sebastian who parried the blow and lunged. Agni dodged two attacks before going back on the offensive, his foil whizzing by Sebastian's head. Sebastian parried another blow, attacking again only to have to go back on the defensive when Agni sent his own blow at Sebastian's side.

Both men's eyes narrowed and Agni attacked again, Sebastian's arm flying up to deflect the oncoming foil. Both attacked each other simultaneously, bending backwards to avoid a jab between the eyes. The four spectators' eyes widened in shock.

Both butlers pulled back to lunge again. The ends of their foils collided. The two weapons bent before snapping. Sebastian reached up and caught the metal end that had broken off the foil.

"My, how lovely. It seems as though the swords have broken."

"So it's a draw?" Sam asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive," Soma smirked.

_How is it a draw? He was fighting _Sebastian_! _Ciel thought angrily, shock and astonishment clearly written on his face.

"Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace," Soma stated, smiling proudly. "I've never met anyone who could keep up with him before!"

_He was a match for a demon… _

Ciel and Sam walked up to Sebastian and Agni returned to Soma's side.

"What happened? Agni is no ordinary human, is he?" Ciel scowled, eyes narrowing at the white haired butler.

"Don't tell me he's like that stupid reaper…"

"No, my lord. He's deadly but he _is_ human."

Ciel turned to look at the grinning Prince and his servant.

"I see… but with as much strength as he has…"

"Indeed. He could _effortlessly _hang men upside down. It would be a simple task for him," Sebastian finished.

Sam frowned.

"Are you saying… Agni might be the guy the Scotland Yard is looking for?"

Ciel nodded at her.

"I think… we need to keep a closer watch on our _guests_."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ahhh… so now we're getting somewhere. Not just a filler! **

**I love watching Sebastian and Agni's fight in the anime. It has the epic slow-mo and everything! Well, I hope you all loved this one! Not so much fluff as there should have been, but… writing fluff for Sebby can be so HARD! He's so hard to make sincere and stay in character because he's never sincere! He's always sarcastic!**

**Until next time my fellow fans of demon butlers!**


	17. Freeloader III

**Happy Easter! **

**This chapter is a lot longer than usual. Consider it my Easter gift to you all :) (Honestly, it's because I was determined to finish off this episode and stop writing at a certain spot and… well… the number of pages just escalated ^^' I wasn't going to **_**delete**_** them…) Oh… that and the fact that spring vacation ends today. School again tomorrow :( I still have to read a whole book I was supposed to have done two weeks ago TT-TT … There's always Sparknotes! **

**I really loved writing this chapter for some reason. Maybe it's because I love the part of the episode it's from :) I was watching the episode again (His Butler, Freeloader) and I could NOT stop laughing at Sebastian's absolutely shocked face at… 16:54 Yes, I remember the exact time, I'm obsessive XD (Or maybe because in my head I kept thinking "Okay self, rewind to 16:54... Eee! There's the face! Oh, it's over :( Rewind to 16:54..." And so on and so forth) Maybe I should've just paused…**

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"All right! Tonight, I'm gonna' make something really special-"

"I'll take care of the cooking tonight," Sebastian interrupted, walking past and grabbing the frying pan out of Bard's hand. "_You_ just stay out of trouble."

"I beg your pardon? I was planning on making something tasty for our guest-"

"Sebastian?"

Bard and Sebastian looked up to see Agni standing in the door way.

"I was wondering if I could be of any service to you?"

"I have it under control, thank you."

"Four hands can work much more quickly than two," Agni replied with a small smile, placing his hand over his chest. "Please feel free to ask me for anything."

"In that case, perhaps I wouldn't mind a bit of help. A cottage pie and some gooseberry sauce is needed for tonight's meal."

Agni bowed.

"Indeed."

"Oi! Why are you letting _him_ do it? I _am _the cook here ya' know!" Bard yelled.

Sebastian walked past him, face indifferent if not a bit annoyed.

Bard scowled.

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"So much to do, so little time…"

Sebastian passed Agni, red-brown eyes narrowing slightly as he did so.

Bard sat down with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed and pulled his hands behind his head to relax.

"Excuse me, Chef?"

"Huh…?" Bard's eyes lit up and he pointed to himself. "Chef? Really? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

Bard's eyes widened and started to water, practically sparkling.

"_Chef_… That's me."

Agni smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm not accustomed to English cooking. Could I ask for your assistance?"

Bards eyes brightened and he gave a dramatic thumbs up.

"You bet cha'! Just leave it to the chef!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bard was furiously chopping at onions, goggles in place over his eyes and grin spread across his lips. He hadn't actually cooked or even helped cook in… well… never. Agni carefully lifted the lid on a boiling pot and steam wafted out along with a strong, yet pleasant aroma.

The kitchen door creaked open and Finni stuck his head in.

"Something smells good! What's for supper?" He smiled, looking ready to start drooling.

"Young man, you have perfect timing! Perhaps you can help us in preparing the evening meal?" Agni asked, looking at the blonde gardener with a small smile.

"What? Me? Really!" His expression fell though and he looked to the side, embarrassed. "But Sebastian says I don't know my own strength, so I'm not allowed to touch dishes and stuff in the kitchen 'cause they'll break…"

"So you're strong, huh? That's excellent! We need to mash and then puree these potatoes, but that involves a lot of manual labor."

"Even I should be able to handle that much!" Finni exclaimed, aqua eyes lighting up in excitement. "I want to help with supper! Please let me!"

Agni handed Finni a bowl and a small metal tool to mash the potatoes. The white haired butler placed a few steaming potatoes into the bowl and Finni went right to work at turning the vegetables into mush.

The door creaked open again and a familiar strawberry-blonde walked in, looking a tad worse for wear. She plopped down at the table and her head fell onto the smooth wooden surface with a 'thunk.'

"I hate that damned demon hound…" she mumbled, face hidden in a curtain of her hair.

"What now, Sam?" Bard laughed.

"He tried to eat me!…Again!"

Bard and Finni laughed but Agni sent Sam a look filled with concern.

"A demon hound tried to eat you?"

"Don't ask. It's _way _too long of a story," Sam sighed, picking up her head. Her eyes moved around the kitchen briefly before she froze and did a double take.

"Bard is COOKING!" She shrieked. "And Finni's in here too! What's happening to the world I've come to know?"

"Oi! I _am_ the cook!" Bard yelled, offended.

"But I didn't know you could actually cook!"

Said blonde 'cook' scowled.

"That's jus' mean."

"But I've never seen you cook anything! At least successfully… Everything comes out looking like… like…"

"I get it! I get it! I 'aint the best chef in the world!"

Agni cleared his throat.

"Miss, would you mind helping us? I do believe we need to cut the fish Sebastian has prepared."

Bard scoffed.

"I don' think that's the best idea."

Sam turned on him, oozing discontent that managed to shine through in her serene smile.

"Why ever not, Bardroy?"

Bard scoffed, not at all effected by the 'doom and gloom' atmosphere.

"Trust _you_? With a knife?"

Sam scowled.

"I do not believe that will be a problem. In my opinion, Miss Sam does not seem the type to maim her coworkers."

Sam sent Agni an angelic smile.

"That's 'cause you don't know 'er yet…"

Her eyes turned steely as she glared Bard down.

Agni handed Sam the carving knife which she excepted carefully, sending a small smirk Bard's way as she did so. The chef shook his head.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Mey-Rin wobbled ungracefully on the wooden chair she was standing on as she tried to pull dishes down from the cabinet. She managed to grab four plates and keep a steady hold on them; however, when she reached for a bowl with her free hand, the chair tipped and she lost her balance.

"WAAHHH!"

"Look out!"

Agni caught Mey-Rin in one arm and skillfully caught the four dishes between his fingers and balanced the bowl on the crook of his elbow. He turned to Mey-Rin will a small smile.

"That was a nasty fall, are you alright?"

"Uh… I'm fine, thank you," she stuttered.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to take the plates down one at a time," Agni suggested.

Mey-Rin's face turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"I think you're right, yes…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"How is it coming along, Agni?" Sebastian asked, walking into the kitchen. The demon-butler stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Agni was pouring peas and butter into a small frying pan, Bard was pealing carrots, Finni was mashing potatoes, Sam was carefully cutting a fish into thin slices, and Mey-Rin was washing and shining dishes.

"With everyone's help, I am sure it will be delicious," Agni answered, stirring the peas.

Sebastian stared at the scene before him, eyes wide and frozen in absolute shock.

Sam looked up and started to laugh. Sebastian sent her an icy glare.

"Y-You're face! I don't… I don't th-think I've ever seen…!" She cackled, holding her sides. "You look like the world's about to end!"

Sebastian walked over and plucked the knife out of her hands.

"You're being demoted. Go help Mey-Rin wash the dishes."

"_What?_" Sam whined. "Why?"

"You're a nuisance… and you've ruined the fish." Sebastian dumped the many sliced layers of the aquatic food into the garbage. "You're supposed to gut it _before_ you prepare to serve it. It's common sense."

Sam flushed and she crossed her arms with a huff before grabbing a rag off the stove to help Mey-Rin.

"_Fucking, ass hole…"_

Whack!

"Language."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian worked on slicing a new fish, eyes slightly unfocused.

"How did you find ways for _this_ lot to help out?" He asked Agni, incredulous. "Simply incredible."

"Everyone is born with his or her own talent," Agni replied. "We all have our own paths and duties set out by the Gods. As children of the divine mother, we need only to listen and perform our tasks."

"You seem to be a man of impeccable character," Sebastian commented.

Agni paused his work of rolling dough, looking thoughtful.

"Not at all. I am but a student of the Gods. Indeed, I was a hopeless fool before I met the prince. I owe Prince Soma more than I can ever hope to repay…

"I hurt many people, blasphemed against the Gods, and committed crime after crime. And then, the day of my judgment finally came." In his mind, Agni could recall the gloomy day, the noose being slipped around his neck. "I was alone adrift in the world…"

"_You there! They say you are a man with the strength of a beast! I am intrigued!" Prince Soma jumped up onto the wooden, execution platform and walked towards Agni. He lifted his knife and cut the noose around Agni's neck. The white haired man watched him in shock. "The man you were is dead now! You will be reborn with a new name and a new life!"_

"I had abandoned the Gods of my homeland. I had forsaken everything…"

"_Now, you are Agni!_"

"He seemed a God to me! That day, I saw in him something divine. To my sinner's soul his radiance was transcendent!" Agni exclaimed.

"Careful, your pot's boiling over," Sebastian commented idly.

"Prince Soma is my sovereign and my God. He took pity on me, gave me new life… So I will protect him with mine."

Sebastian ignored him, leisurely stirring the contents in the pot.

"I will do anything I can for the Prince. My desire is that all his dreams come true."

"If you ask me," Sebastian replied, nonchalant, "the actual Gods are a bunch of good for nothings we should leave behind."

Agni looked completely taken aback.

"Sorry, what was that?"

The black-clad butler smirked.

"Oh no, it was nothing," he chuckled, putting the lid back on the pot.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and rolled over in the grass so her face was pressed into the ground. Soma… was annoying. _Worse than annoying_, she thought bitterly. _I can't see anything in him other than bratty, childish, actions. I usually don't judge people I barely know, but… he's awful! Whoever this person he's looking for is, they must have run away, not been kidnapped like he claims. I would have run away too._

Sam sighed and turned back over to look at the sky. She'd unfortunately had a run in with the brat not minutes ago and her absolute frustration had driven her to the peaceful world of the outdoors… even though Pluto was only a few feet away, watching her with slanted, dog eyes.

Sam looked to the side when she heard grass crunch under someone's feet and came face to face with a familiar pair of black dress shoes.

"Hey…What's up?"

"Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm… tanning?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Would you believe taking a break from the Prince of Brats?"

"That is a plausible excuse."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had _so_ much to do," Sam said sarcastically.

"I do."

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me right now."

Sebastian sighed and offered her a hand.

"You shouldn't be lying on the ground, it's-"

"-not the proper place for a lady. We've had this conversation before."

Sebastian chuckled and Sam took his hand. He pulled her off the ground and she wiped some stray pieces of grass and dirt off her pants.

"It's a random thought, but I've noticed something kind of odd."

"About…?"

"You and Agni."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"How so?"

"You two are scarily opposite, have you noticed? You're extremely pale with short, dark hair and eyes while Agni has dark skin and light colored eyes and long hair. Agni dresses in bright colors and you in all black. You _obviously_ aren't very religious and religion seems to be all Agni cares about. Don't get me started on your personalities… Also, Agni believes that everyone has a talent or some inner good. You just seem to see most people as failures."

Sebastian rolled his crimson-brown eyes.

"You should not waist your few cohesive thoughts on things as frivolous and stupid as comparing myself to other butlers."

Sam paused for a drawn out moment and frowned.

"You just called me stupid, didn't you?"

Sebastian smiled his familiar closed eyed, mocking, grin.

"If that is what you think, my lady."

Sam scowled at him and turned away with a huff.

"You should keep your temper in check, Sam. We wouldn't want you to snap and hurt the young Prince Soma, would we?" Sebastian smiled, hand placed over his chest.

Silvery-blue eyes narrowed at the butler.

""_Useless, fat, mangy, lump of fur."_"

Sebastian sent the strawberry-blonde a perplexed look.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what he called Avalon," Sam scowled. "Now do you get why I'm so pissed? Insult me? Fine. Insult my best friend? No way in Hell."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side.

"Avalon is your best friend?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. Is there a _problem_ with that Mister Michaelis? They say a dog is a man's best friend, well, Avalon is mine."

"Nothing is wrong with that, Sam. As you know, I also very much adore cats. I just find it odd that you have no human best friend."

Sam sighed.

"It _would _be nice to have a human best friend. The only people I could even think to call my best friends would either be my sister Sarah or my brother Alex. Most girls around my age don't like me…well… for obvious reasons and the same goes for guys. Then again, I didn't like them all that much either," Sam finished with a chuckle.

"To that, I must disagree."

Sam tilted her head to the side lightly, curious.

"How so?"

"I do believe Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard are all "around your age," as you put it. They seem to like you very much. I do believe that Mey-Rin would feel extremely offended to discover she was not mentioned at all in your explanation."

Sam laughed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I guess you're right, Sebastian…" Sam paused, thinking. "Hey! You didn't mention yourself!"

Sam's eyes went big and watery and she folded her hands underneath her chin.

"D-Does that mean you don't think we're friends?" Sam fake-sobbed, crocodile tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Sebastian sighed and smirked.

"Yes, I suppose you could call us friends, Sam; however, you were talking about humans and ones that are around your age. I am neither."

Sam rolled her eyes at the demon for what must've been the millionth time sense she'd met him.

Sebastian extended his arm for her take.

"Come, we should be there to serve the young master's dinner."

Sam took his arm almost cautiously.

"_You_ need to be there, Sebastian. I guarantee that there's no one other than you that thinks _I_ need to be present… that's including myself."

"I do believe the young master would appreciate the moral support of your presence," he smiled.

"In other words, he wants to use me as a shield between himself and the bratty Prince if a situation arises, right?"

"Exactly."

"God damn it."

_Whack!_

"Sebastian!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The black-clad butler carefully placed Ciel's dinner in front of him but the Earl chose to ignore him, scowling at the guest seated across the long, dining table.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel bit out, eyes narrowed.

"We will leave when our business is finished," Soma replied nonchalantly.

"And _you_," Ciel growled, turning to Lau, "How long are _you_ intending to stay?"

"Now my Lord, play nice," Lau smiled, cutting the fish on his plate.

"I am searching for a woman," Soma stated, pulling a piece of paper out of his robes. "This is her."

Sam bit her knuckle to avoid the chuckles that were on the rise at the familiar sight of the 'picture' from the other day. It would be very rude to burst out laughing at a Prince's drawing… that and Sebastian's warning glare that ordered her to keep her mouth shut.

"Her name is Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

"Well, Sebastian," Ciel sighed, spearing a piece of fish with his fork, "do you think you can find her?"

Sebastian walked forward and took a long look at Soma's drawing.

"Even _I_ can't do much with that…" Sam snorted to hide her laugh. "But I'll try."

"So, tell me, what is this 'Mina' doing in England," Ciel drawled, taking a bite of his dinner.

"I have known Mina for my entire life. She was basically my nursemaid… the only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life… but I had Mina. She was always there for me.

"Then, a British nobleman who had his eyes on her kidnapped her and took her back to England with him."

"In other words," Ciel sighed, uninterested, "you're here to bring this woman back to India with you."

"That is right. I will stop at nothing to bring her back!"

Ciel sighed and cut at another piece of fish.

"Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant."

"No it isn't!" Soma exclaimed. He rushed to the other end of the table and grabbed onto the young earl's arms. "You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her! You do not understa-"

"No. I don't," Ciel interrupted, voice empty and eyes cold. "Something as trivial as _that_ causes you great despair? You're right. I don't understand it, and I don't care to."

Sam's eyebrows dipped in concern and she frowned.

"Ciel…"

Ciel swatted off Soma's hand and walked calmly to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and paused.

"There are some things you can never get back, no matter how hard you struggle." The door opened with a creek. "But maybe you're too young to understand that, Prince Soma."

"Too young…" Soma murmured, golden gaze wavering. "I am old enough to know what I want, and I do not want to be alone anymore."

Ciel paused outside the door, hearing the Prince's words. His eyes narrowed and filled with sorrow.

_Never. No matter how hard you struggle._

The young Phantomhive turned and walked into the darkness of the hallway.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

There was a soft knock on his office door and Ciel looked up with a frown. _If Sebastian's here to chastise me about earlier_… he thought venomously, thoughts trailing off as the knock sounded again. The earl lifted his head from his arms with a frustrated sigh.

"Come in."

The door creaked open slowly, almost hesitantly, and Sam walked in.

"Hey."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Sam twitched and a tick mark formed on her forehead.

"Would it kill you to show a bit of chivalry? I _did_ knock, didn't I?"

Ciel's chair swiveled so his back was to the strawberry-blonde.

"I'm not in the mood, Sam."

Sam walked forward and grasped the back of the chair, turning it around. She stood there contentedly, practically looming over him with a taunting smirk in place. For a moment, she reminded Ciel of Sebastian.

"And that's exactly why I'm here," she smiled. "Like it or not, Ciel, people care about you and want to help you feel better when you're upset."

"Like who?" He bit out sourly, eyes saddening.

"Well, for starters, there's me, Lady Elizabeth, your Aunt, Sebastian, Mei-Rin, Bard, and Finni," Sam replied, smiling gently.

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Mei-Rin, Finni, and Bard have no choice but to care about me: They work for me. Lizzi and Aunt Francis are my family, so again, it's necessary. Sebastian doesn't care for me at all. All he sees me as is his next meal… Nothing more."

Sam frowned and jabbed Ciel in the forehead with her index finger.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Listen, Ciel," Sam growled, eyes slanted, "People aren't obligated to care for you, you know. Your family, your servants, we all worry about you because we can. We _want _to. We _care _about you. It's that simple… So stop your moping and cheer up a bit!"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Did it?"

Ciel grunted and turned away from her, crossing his arms. Sam laughed.

"You are one stubborn brat, you know that?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyways, I came here with a purpose other than lecturing you on your 'woe is me' attitude." Sam reached behind her back and pulled out a deck of cards with the Funtom symbol imprinted on the front. Ciel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are those?"

Sam looked at him oddly and then down at the deck in her hands.

"Cards."

"I know that!" Ciel hissed. "But where did you get them?"

"Uhm… They were lying around?" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

The young earl sent her a disbelieving look.

"Look, does it really matter?" Sam paused, placing the cards in front of Ciel. "Go play with Soma."

"What? Why should I do that? All he's done is annoy me non-stop all day and you want me to just go 'play with him' like he wants?" Ciel cried.

"Yes," Sam replied, eyes showing no hint of teasing or humor. "Ciel, you're the grown-up in this situation and Soma is the immature brat. Are you going to stoop to his level and be a total ass or stand up and be the mature adult?"

Her silvery-blue eyes lit with laughter.

"Plus, you wouldn't want said snot-nosed prince to go around saying you're an awful host, would you? That would ruin your _perfect image_."

Ciel sighed and snatched the playing cards off his desk.

"Fine."

He stormed out of the room and Sam smiled contentedly.

_The blonde triumphs again! And Sarah said I'd never amount to anything._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Soma looked up when the library door opened to see Ciel walking into the room. The young earl tossed a pack of playing cards onto the small table and sat down in the plush chair across from the Prince.

"Good evening, Prince. Even _you_ should know how to play Old Maid."

Soma flinched and his eyes wavered.

Ciel carefully eased the cards out of their cardboard container and into his hands. He shuffled them absent mindedly.

"I have finished all of my work for the day. We can play cards until I'm ready to retire."

"Really?" Soma asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Please don't think it is for your sake." A brief image of a smirking strawberry-blonde passed through Ciel's thoughts. "I'm only here because I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

Soma held up a hand dismissively as Ciel tried to deal out the deck.

"Very sorry, but I already have plans."

The young earl dead panned.

"Unlike you, I am a busy man. Come, Agni. We are going out." Soma stood and walked past Ciel to the door.

"Yes, your Highness," Agni replied, hurrying forward to place a shawl over Soma's shoulders. He opened the door and Soma paused, turning back around with a cackle to grin at Ciel's blank countenance.

"If you don't get the proper amount of sleep, you will never grow up, kid." He turned with a flourish of his hand and left. "Ta-ta."

Agni departed after the Prince with a quick bow Ciel's way.

No sooner after the door had closed, it creaked open and Lau stuck his head through.

"Ah, there you are, sir! Excuse me, but may I ask-"

"What?" Ciel hissed, crushing the card in his hand.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The mansion door closed with a slam and two voices echoed through the halls.

"_No luck again today, huh?" _

"_We'll search again tomorrow, your highness," _Agni assured.

Ciel glared at the doors of the library. Sam yawned and stretched from her spot on the sofa, rubbing at her messy hair.

"So they're back."

"They're really loud, aren't they?" Sam grumbled, sitting up. Ciel nodded.

"I have to say, those two seem very suspicious to me," Lau smiled, looking over his card-hand.

"Yes- they are odd, but I don't see how the recent string of crimes would benefit them. They don't seem to bear that much of a grudge against England's colonial rule. Anyway, if they _were_ involved, why would they willingly cross my path without a second thought?"

Ciel sighed and drew another card. Lau placed a few more cards down on the table and Sam craned her neck to see both of their hands. She sent a wink Ciel's way and pointed to the last card to the left in Lau's hold.

"That's just begging me to suspect them."

"Good point, my lord. Maybe they really are just looking for someone."

Lau placed the card Sam had gestured to on the table and Ciel tossed his cards down in victory. He turned to stare out the window at the falling snow.

"It's still too soon to know that for sure."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Boot covered feet lightly padded through the freshly fallen snow on the mansion's stone steps. The cloaked figure headed towards the estate's gate and turned the latch, letting himself back onto the streets.

Sebastian watched the man from atop his perch on the roof with a smirk.

"_I knew he'd make his move."_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Yay for long chapters!**

**Even though I love Soma, I just can't picture Sam liking him at **_**all**_**… **

**I rewrote this chapter a few times actually. I originally had Sam give about a two page rant on her family and had her show her first sign of being Sebastian's soul mate *cough* her evil/sadistic side *cough* , but it seemed too not-like-her so I cut it out and added her talk with Ciel instead :)**


	18. The Supremely Talented I

**Yay! Over 22,000 hits! I love you all, do you know that? **

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Young master, he has made his move."

"WAH!"

"Good," Ciel smirked, ignoring Sam's shriek as Sebastian appeared in the window, hanging upside-down. "Let's follow him."

"_Take me with you!"_

Ciel, Sam, and Lau turned to see Soma standing in the doorway.

"You…?" Ciel snorted. "Why?"

"I know that Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to know what he has been up to. That is my right!" The prince declared, fists clenched at his sides.

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. Sam, Lau, prepare to leave."

Sam nodded and Lau smiled.

"Regrettably, my lord, I don't have time to partake in another one of your quests. You see, my dearest Ran-Mao is in need of my presence. Even though it may be difficult, I believe you should be able to manage without me," Lau waved his hand in farewell. "Chao for now."

Ciel scowled as Lau disappeared through the doorway and turned back to the other members of the room.

"Fine, we don't need him anyway. Sam, Soma, remember to dress warmly and be prepared for _anything_."

Sam frowned, not liking the young earl's emphasis on the 'anything.' _Maybe,_ she thought, turning her gaze to Soma, _Ciel's warning him. That 'anything' probably includes something about Agni. But, Agni's not a bad person. I can't see him doing anything to intentionally harm another person, let alone Soma… but… you never know. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"A nice place… Who lives here?" Soma asked.

The four stood hidden behind the corner of the mansion's surrounding stone wall. A wrought iron gate protected the large and glamorous estate. Two guards opened the gate when they saw Agni approach. The butler entered, the gate closing behind him with a loud creak.

"This estate belongs to Harold West Jeb. He imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffee houses, and the like. I've met him once. He's disgustingly obsessed with his social status," Ciel explained.

"People at one of his businesses were found trussed up and hung upside down. Mister West happened to be away at the time, so fortunately for him, he managed to escape unharmed," Sebastian commented.

"_How lucky_," Sam smirked, tone oozing sarcasm. "At least he was smart enough to attempt an excuse. '_I was out of town, it can't be my fault!'_ It's overused and looks suspicious, but at least he tried."

Ciel glanced up at the looming stone wall.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Sam… It wouldn't hurt to have a look around, would it?"

Sam shook her head at the boy with a mocking smile.

"Ciel, you're turning into a criminal… But then again, it's for the good of the case!"

"Remember to keep thinking that after you get caught."

"Who says I'll get caught?" Sam huffed, crossing her arms.

Ciel smirked.

"I do."

Sam clenched her teeth and scowled at the young earl menacingly. She was about to retort when Sebastian placed a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Now is not the time for an argument, no matter how interesting it may turn out to be."

Sam glared at him as best she could.

"Let's get going," Ciel ordered.

"Indeed," Sebastian smirked, placing an arm around both Sam and Ciel's waist.

"Prince Soma, I'll be back to retrieve you momentarily."

Soma nodded and Sebastian jumped, soaring over the wall and landing silently on the snow covered ground.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel led the group of four around the dark mansion as stealthily as he could. He had to admit he was shocked at the lack of guards inside the building, but he wasn't complaining. It made sneaking around much more simple. The lack of protection was another piece to add to the case. If the security was so lax, that must mean that there was some very powerful being protecting the head of the house.

Could it possibly be Agni?

Sebastian reached out an arm to stop Ciel and the others and held a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. He tilted his head to the side as though listening to a silent conversation and then gestured to the staircase.

"Third room on the left," he whispered.

The four made it somewhat quietly up the stairs and to the room Sebastian had mentioned. Ciel carefully opened the door a crack and he, Sam, Sebastian, and Soma peered inside.

"Why not relax with a nice Scotch? It's an excellent one from Justerini & Brooks… they hold he Royal Warrant you know."

The blonde man walked forward and offered a stoic Agni the glass full of amber liquid. Agni made no move to take the drink and the man walked away, not surprised in the slightest with the butler's lack of response.

"Our plans have been perfect so far. You've done well for me, Agni. I think we've done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else won't be necessary." He tossed a newspaper down at Agni's side and grasped the Indian man's bandaged hand. "With this blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant may as well already be in my pocket."

Agni's grey gaze wavered.

"A Royal Warrant?" Ciel whispered. "_That's_ what this is…"

"Ciel, what's a-"

"Shh," Ciel hissed at the strawberry-blonde, looking back into the room as Agni began to speak.

"If I carry out the plan as promised, then Mina-"

Soma's golden eyes snapped open and he bolted into the room.

"Where is Mina?" He shrieked.

The two drew back in shock at his sudden entrance.

"What the…? Who are you?"

"My prince!" Agni cried, horror stricken.

Sam took a step forward to help Soma, but Sebastian caught her wrist in his iron grip and pulled her back away from the door, hand over her mouth.

"Do not take any unnecessary action. West will most likely recognize both myself and the young master if we reveal ourselves to protect you. We must stay back," Sebastian whispered, eyes narrowed at the open door before them. Sam mumbled something incoherently into Sebastian's hand.

Soma rushed forward grabbed onto Agni's shawl.

"What is this? You have known where Mina was all along, Agni?" Soma roared, eyes blazing fury. Agni's own silver eyes swam with the deepest regret.

"I see," West smiled. "This intrusive young man is your master."

"And you are the man who took Mina away!" Soma accused, releasing his death grip on Agni's shirt. He pointed at West and turned to his butler with a scowl. "Get him! Do you hear me?"

Agni's shoulder's hunched and he shook, as if holding back sobs.

"What are you waiting for?" Soma demanded. Agni's brow was scrunched and he closed his eyes, as if in pain.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Let's grab that idiot prince and get out of here right now!" Ciel hissed.

"How?" Sam frowned. "There's no way I can fight off Agni to get to Soma. Sebastian can't do it because as soon as he walks in, West will recognize…" the strawberry-blonde slowly trailed off, her silvery-blue eyes focusing on a deer head mounted on the wall behind her.

A grin stretched across her lips.

"I have an idea."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Agni, are you going to take care of this brat for me," West stated nonchalantly, smirk in place.

"_This brat_?" Soma scowled.

West's lips spread in a menacing smile at Agni's inner struggle.

"Well?"

The white haired butler clenched his fists and seemed to be restraining himself. In the next moment, Agni's eyes snapped open and he lunged at Soma, hand raised to strike.

"_Agni…?"_

Just as the hand was about to come in contact with Soma's face, a black clad figure materialized out of seemingly nowhere, blocking the deadly blow. Agni and Soma stared in shock as the figure raised itself to reveal the head of a deer resting firmly on its shoulders.

"Wh-What the Hell? A deer-man?" West yelled, flailing dramatically. "What the Hell is going on?"

The 'deer' turned to West.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. I am a deer. I have come for the Prince," the 'deer' replied, bowing slightly.

"H-He must be a foreign spy!" West yelled, turning to Agni. "Get him!"

The 'deer's' head tilted to look up at the infuriated West.

"No, I am simply one Hell of a deer-"

"Kill him!" Agni hesitated at West's command. "Do something or our agreement is over!"

Agni's eyes widened.

"Now!"

The butler clenched his bandaged fist and closed his eyes. Blood pooled under his eyelids, dripping down his cheeks and onto the floor. Agni fell to his knees, shaking.

"Ever since the day I was reborn, I have had only one God and master. I vowed that I would never swing my fist for anyone but him! I am guilty of betraying that vow." Agni's eyes snapped open. "Please forgive me!"

"Agni, don't do it!" Soma begged.

The 'deer' readjusted his white gloves.

"Agni!"

Agni reached forward and ripped the bandages off his right hand with a roar. His eyes glowed white and the air around him crackled with a deep, violet, energy. He lunged at Soma and the 'deer.' The 'deer' threw Soma over his shoulder and dodged the oncoming blow. Agni's fist connected with the floor, spraying concrete.

The 'deer' continued to dodge Agni's powerful blows. West screeched in horror as the fight slowly took its toll on his mansion.

"Those were the crystal glasses I bought at Thomas Goode! _Do you know how much they're worth?_"

Ciel and Sam peered into the room, eyes locked on the fight. The 'deer' turned and sent the two a look, gesturing with his head for them to leave. Sam nodded and grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Come on then, Ciel. I bet cha' Sebastian's planning on bringing the whole manor down," Sam said, smiling cheerfully.

Ciel scowled and stuck his head through the door.

"Hey! You're drawing too much attention! Get the kid and leave, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as Sam pulled him down the hall.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian replied, voice muffled by the deer head.

The demon butler secured Soma more firmly on his shoulder and lunged out the nearest window. Sebastian turned to look at Agni one final time before disappearing into the night.

Agni stood by the shattered window. The purple glow had faded from his skin and he stared out into the darkness, bloody tears trailing down his cheeks.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam took a sip of her tea awkwardly, not liking the tension in the room. The usually loud and obnoxious Prince was deathly silent and he held a far away look in his eyes. Ciel's gaze also appeared glazed over, but Sam figured that was simply because he was thinking so deeply. Sam placed her cup down, the steaming liquid too bitter for her taste. She blinked sleepily and looked over at Soma.

"Prince Soma, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I was hoping you could explain what happened earlier. That power Agni used… what exactly is it?" Sam asked.

"It is a mental technique he uses called Samadhi. When he gets like that, no one can touch him," Soma explained calmly, as if he'd given the answer a million times before.

"Never heard of it," Ciel sighed.

"Me either," Sam frowned, sloshing the brown liquid around in her tea cup. "How did he acquire it?"

"I imagine it's a type of trance," Sebastian stated, taking the cup from Sam's hands before she could spill the contents on the carpet. "Agni has absolute faith in his master. Consequently, from that faith, he is able to produce superhuman power. His skills are born of something we could never understand: the power of complete love and trust in another person."

Ciel stared at his butler blankly.

"But this betrayal… _why would he do it?_" The prince grit out, leaning forward so his bangs shielded his eyes from the others in the room.

"WHY DO THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO ME ALWAYS LEAVE?" Soma shrieked, bringing his fists down onto the table with a loud bang. He lashed out, flinging the tea cups off the table. The fell to the floor, shattering.

"Prince Soma!"

Soma had stood up, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"_All of them… But why…?_"

The Prince grit his teeth and bolted from the room.

Sam stared after him in shock. Ciel didn't appear as surprised by Soma's outburst, but he too remained silent. Sebastian placed the back of his hand against his forehead and sighed.

"Oh, just look at the Haviland tea set I ordered… so well suited to my master…" His eerie smile made a shiver run up Sam's spine. "_Children_. It seems this one in particular will require some _personal_ disciplining."

The strawberry-blonde froze and her eyes widened.

"Sebastian-"

"Sam," he interrupted with a polite bow. "Would you mind cleaning up the mess Prince Soma has created before the stain sets into the carpet?"

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam hissed. "You can't-"

"Kill him? Torture him? I would do no such thing. I am a butler of the Phantomhive estate. I cannot allow my reputation to be mangled by such a trifling deed," the demon smirked, placing a hand over his heart. "I will simply use his current state of mental weakness against him."

Without another word, the black-clad butler left the room. Sam sprang up and was about to follow him when Ciel grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Sebastian won't do anything too traumatizing to him. Clean up this mess and we'll check in on them in a few minutes. That should be long enough."

Sam sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine."

She grabbed a towel off the tea-cart Sebastian had used to bring up the hot beverages and began dabbing at the numerous spills.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The sheets Soma had wrapped himself in were abruptly pulled out from under him and the Prince fell to the floor with a grunt and painful sounding thud.

"You careless pig!"

"_I'm_ the careless one?"

Soma gasped and looked up to see Sebastian looming over him.

"You're in England, at the estate of my master, Lord Phantomhive. What you childishly don't seem to recognize is that as it stands, your presence in this household mounts little more than a nuisance."

Soma flinched back in hurt and fear as the butler's dark eyes bore into him with malice.

"You're a helpless child who can do nothing without Agni at his side. And now, your pillar of strength has left you."

"You're right," Soma replied, dejectedly. "I've lost everyone now. Everyone who mattered to me…"

Sebastian scoffed but it quickly transformed into a dark chuckle.

"_Lost_?" he mocked. "You're more of a child than I thought."

Soma looked up in shock.

"You haven't _lost_ anything, Prince. Don't you understand? You can't have lost what you never had to begin with."

"_What…?"_

"The status from your parents, a palace from your parents, a servant from your parents... Never before in your life has anything actually belonged to you. Isn't that right?"

"No, that's not true-"

"Some part of you must have known the truth about Agni. But you were too much of a coward to face the truth, weren't you?"

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Soma bolted towards the door. _"You're wrong! You're wrong!"_

The door closed with an echoing thud and Soma stared in horror at Sebastian's mocking smile.

"You know I'm not wrong. You're finally seeing the truth, and now you want to play the tragic hero. _What a hopelessly pathetic brat you are_."

"They said they'd be with me forever," Soma sobbed, falling to the ground.

"And you actually believed that?" Sebastian scowled. "You're so naïve. Why on Earth would they say when they got nothing in return? That's something most three-year-olds understand. Time to face facts… _no one has ever loved you_."

"That's enough."

Sebastian looked up to see Ciel standing in the doorway.

"Master…?"

"Who knows, I easily could've ended up the same way as him. If it hadn't been for that month…" Flashes of fire and blood filled Ciel's mind.

Soma stood up, shaken.

"What are you talking about?"

"My family… they were killed and my home was burned to the ground. I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I was helpless. Just a child… But I came back to make all the people who did that to me suffer the same humiliation. And I _will_ find them. My parents were killed for a reason. If I remain the family head, then maybe I'll make myself a nuisance to the people who hurt them. They'll target me. _That's_ what I'm waiting for. Someday they'll come to take my life too."

"But why?" Soma asked, incredulous. "Why do it?"

"Because the alternative is grief and melancholy. If I stand still, then I might as well be dead with them. But I'm alive and still standing, moving on my own two feet. I'm going to die someday and I'd rather do it without regrets. I'm not going to pretend that I'm doing anything noble. This is all to please me. It's just a game. I'm waiting to see who wins. However fall I fall, as long as there's so much as a thread left to me, I'll use it to climb. I refuse to give up. I am still human, I can do that much."

Soma stared at the young earl with wide eyes.

"But every person must decide on their own whether to grab that thread or not. Enough of this idle talk," Ciel finished his speech and turned to his butler. "Sebastian, we need to talk about West now. Come."

"Of course."

"…And be thankful Sam was still cleaning up Prince Soma's mess when I came here. She would have tried to rip your throat out for talking to someone like that."

Sebastian smirked and followed Ciel out of the room. Soma watched the two go with sad eyes.

_Every person must decide on his own to grab it…_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"There you guys are!" Sam smiled, running up to them. "You were taking a really long time."

Ciel sighed and gestured with his head towards Sebastian.

"Blame him. He went on a tirade."

A tick mark appeared on Sebastian's forehead but he smiled.

"Ah, but my lord, you gave quite a lengthy speech yourself."

"Ciel!"

The three turned to see Soma rushing down the hall towards them. He stopped a few yards away from them, purple eyes lit with determination.

"I am seventeen, but compared to you I am still only a child. I am nothing more than a spoiled brat!" Soma paused, closing his eyes. "I knew there was something that had been bothering Agni, but I did not bother to ask. Now, I want to know. I want to see them in person and ask why they left me! I'm begging you! Let me help you!"

"Don't think so," Ciel said dismissively, holding a hand up to stop Soma's rant. "You're a naïve idiot, I don't want to chaperone you."

Soma turned to Sam.

"Don't look at me! I'm not watching you either!"

Ciel sighed and turned to walk away.

"…Of course, it's not like I'm going to go to the trouble of locking you in here."

Soma blanched before dashing forward and hugging Ciel tightly to his chest.

"Thank you!"

"Get off!" Ciel choked, trying to pry Soma's arms from around his neck.

The prince drew back and clasped his hands together.

"I am sorry I lost my temper earlier and destroyed your tea set. Please, forgive me."

He looked over at Sam next.

"I am sorry for insulting your feline companion."

"Uh, apology accepted."

Soma turned to look at Sebastian and dead panned, hiding behind Ciel.

"Oh yeah, and you too," he mumbled, voice cracking. "I am very sorry."

Sebastian smirked,

"It's alright. I find you entertaining."

"Come, enough of this," Ciel scowled. "We need to talk about what we plan to do with West."

Soma and Sam nodded. The Prince followed behind the young earl but Sam hung back for a second. She looked at Sebastian curiously. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"I don't believe so."

"Well, you are. Whatever you did with Soma worked wonders. How did you do it?"

Sebastian smirked and bowed.

"It was simple, _my lady_. After all, I am one Hell of a butler."

"I thought I told you never to call me 'my lady.'"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Hope you guys liked it ^^ **


	19. The Supremely Talented II

**REDO!**

**Whoops, thanks warning-san, hopefully I fixed it all *sweat drop* I feel reeeeaaaallllly stupid right now, heheheh…**

**Soooo… recently I've gotten a bunch of requests asking for more SamxSeb fluff. I'm planning on doing a filler chapter about them after I finish the Soma/Agni Arc. It'll be replacing that stupid castle episode in the anime :P I don't know about you guys, but I thought it was an awful filler…**

**Anywho… On with the story!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sebastian poured fresh tea into some cups he had managed to find.

"I didn't realize West was after a Royal Warrant… No. Given his obsession with status it _does _make sense," Ciel sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ciel, I was going to ask before, but you told me to shut up." Ciel's eyebrow twitched at the female's statement in annoyance. "What's a Royal Warrant?"

Sebastian placed a teacup in front of Soma and the Prince blanched, drawing back in fear. Sam placed a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. _God, that sure was a change from the norm. Whatever Sebastian did, it sure as Hell worked. _

"It's an endorsement bestowed by the royal family on their favorite venders. Royal Warrant holders are official purveyors to the crown," Ciel explained.

"Yes, indeed," Sebastian sighed. "In one week a curry exhibition will be held as part of the festivities at Crystal Palace. I am told it should be quite the event."

Soma's eyes widened.

"Curry?"

"What's more," Sebastian continued, "from what I've heard, her Majesty-who is widely known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance that day."

"Nothing more than a rumor," Ciel frowned. "Ever since her husband Prince Albert passed away, her Majesty rarely makes public appearances."

Sebastian handed Sam a cup of tea and she looked at it cautiously.

"Is this the same tea as before?"

Sebastian scoffed.

"Of course not. Do you think I would serve an old pot of tea?"

"Maybe…"

Sebastian sighed.

"I meant, is it the same _type_ of tea?" Sam frowned, swirling the brown liquid in its porcelain cup.

"Yes."

Sam shoved the cup back into his hands.

"_Yuck_. You can keep it. My mouth still tastes bitter from the last serving."

Sebastian frowned deeply at her refusal to drink the tea_ he_ had made but placed the cup back onto the tea-cart without a word.

Soma sighed and sat back, looking thoughtful.

"What do the curry exhibition and the recent crimes have to do with each other?" Soma asked. Ciel too leaned back, crossing his legs in the usual fashion of his and resting his chin on his fist.

"The connection is the curry: it's the specialty at West's coffeehouse. _If _he obtains a Royal Warrant for his curry, his sales are sure to increase dramatically. My guess is he was using Agni to target specific men. They were probably his rivals in the curry exhibition. When he hung the men, he included notes that were insulting to the English. That was done to make it seem as though the attacks were carried out by a bitter Indian. Likely, Mina was West's bait."

Ciel turned to his butler and accepted the sheet of paper that was offered to him.

"She's probably the only reason Agni got involved… I'm guessing he did it all for you."

Soma flinched, eyes widening a tad. It made no sense. _Why would he betray me… for me?_

Ciel pushed the paper he had been holding towards the Prince. It was one of the letters left on the many victims.

"You worship Kali, the Goddess who is depicted with her tongue sticking out. Agni worships you as his God along with Kali. The connection seems obvi-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam interrupted, waving her hands. "So… the signature really _is _a tongue…? I was right!"

She smiled widely in inner triumph while Ciel and Soma sweat dropped.

"Sam, now is honestly not the best time. By now, it's completely irrelevant whether you guessed it or not," Ciel frowned.

Sam fumed.

"The point is, _you two_," she gestured to the young Earl and his butler, "said I was being an idiot!"

"We can debate your intelligence later. We have to get back to the case."

"I'll forget!**[1]**"

"I know," Ciel smirked. Sam scowled and was about to retort when Sebastian spoke, turning to Soma.

"Agni may indeed have left, but everything he does is still for you, no one else. He lives only for you." Soma stared at the paper in disbelief. "He is a fine butler."

Soma's hands clenched slightly around the paper and his eyes wavered.

"Agni…" The Prince paused, thoughts running a mile a minute. "So how are we going to get him and Mina back…?"

Ciel turned to him.

"We know that the criminal underworld isn't involved in this, which means it has nothing to do with us."

Soma flinched and his eyes filled with anger; however, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Instead, his eyes shone with a fierce determination.

"You are right... This is my problem. I need to be strong and find a way to handle it on my own."

Ciel's gaze warmed with approval and he smiled. The earl pulled his arms forward to stretch.

"That's the right attitude... and it affords me the liberty to look after my own agenda."

Soma and Sam sent the young lord confused looks.

"I was called to the city during winter for this idiotic case. I think I deserve to be compensated for the inconvenience, don't you?"

Sebastian smirked in amusement but Sam sighed and leaned back, giving Ciel a bland look.

"You want the Royal Warrant."

Ciel smirked widely.

"You guessed correctly. Thanks to West's nefarious activities, the competition at the curry exhibition this year will be considerably slimmer than it normally is… so perhaps the Funtum Company should enter it's own curry. We would only have to beat West. It would be incredibly simple."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're one cocky child, you know that?"

Ciel sent her an irritated look.

"Look," Sam sighed and leaned forward so her elbows rested on the table. "I may not be a genius, but it doesn't take much intelligence to figure out that this could be far more difficult than you think it will. We know that West needs Agni for a reason. I'm guessing it's to make the curry… We also know that Agni is no ordinary human."

"So you're saying that along with his superior strength, Agni could be blessed with curry cooking abilities?" Ciel scoffed.

"Sam is right," Soma stated. "If they have Agni cooking for them, they cannot loose!"

Ciel sighed and turned to his butler.

"You should have no trouble beating his curry, right Sebastian?"

"Of course not, my lord. If I could not make a satisfactory curry, then what kind of butler would I be-"

"You arre wrong!" Soma interrupted. "They will win because of Agni's blessed hand."

"Yes, I'm willing to admit that Agni is a remarkable fighter," Ciel sighed, resting his chin on his fist, "but this is a _cooking _competition. It's not combat."

Soma leaned forward with an aggravated grunt.

"That is what I am saying. None of you have even _glimpsed_ Agni's true power yet. You do not know real curry."

"What is this 'real curry'?" Ciel asked.

"The key to curry is a mixture of spices. The possibilities are infinite. Choosing the right one is a very difficult task. It is… like trying to find one truth in a vast universe…! But Agni can do it. He creates worlds out of nothing. His power is on the same plane as the Gods! That is why he is known as the Godly Right Hand of Kali."

Sam joined Ciel in giving Soma strange looks.

"I know his hand is really powerful, but being a master curry maker seems a bit…" Sam trailed off. _Useless. Stupid. _There were a lot of words she could have used. Being bestowed the power of the Gods just to cook curry just didn't seem very useful. _No intention in insulting Agni or the Gods, but it's so stupid. I'd rather have super strength or speed like Sebastian. _

Soma's eyes narrowed slightly at their skeptism.

"Fine, if you do not believe me, that is your choice… but never in my life have I tasted a bowl of curry that could even _begin_ to compare with his!" Soma exclaimed, resting back against his chair.

"Well, what do you think?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked and lifted a knuckle to his lower lip.

"Fascinating indeed. It sounds like a challenge."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"…_and God forbid you ever be challenged," _she mumbled.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her and his brow twitched in annoyance.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Rows upon rows of different colored and textured curries were lined up on four adjoined tables in the kitchen. Soma dead panned.

"You made all these curries by yourself…?"

Sebastian smirked and turned to look at his work with a contented gleam in his red-brown eyes.

"Yes. You're the only one on the estate who's ever tasted Agni's curry before." Sebastian dipped a ladle into a thick, goopy, yellow colored curry and poured it into a bowl. "I'd like you to perform a taste test for me..."

He held out the bowl for Soma to take.

"… and tell me which one we should use to defeat your butler."

Soma flinched back but quickly regained his composure and nodded in determination.

"Y-Yes… okay. I will! If I can repay your kindness by eating curry I will eat as much as you want me to!"

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I will do it for Mina and Agni!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

There was a knock at Ciel's door the earl sighed. The door opened and Sebastian entered.

"Pardon me, sir. For today's tea we have gateau au chocolat." Sebastian held up a plate with a small piece of chocolate cake, a scoop of vanilla cream and chocolate coated pretzels.

"I'll need proper dress for a royal audience," Ciel said monotonously without turning around.

Sebastian smirked.

"You insist she won't come but you dress up anyway… The Queen's guard dog is a well trained little puppy."

Ciel turned on the demon butler with a sharp glare.

"Have you concocted a curry better than Agni's yet?"

"No. According to Prince Soma, something is still lacking." Sebastian bent down to place the dessert on Ciel's desk.

"Then get back to the kitchen and stop wasting time baking cakes." The butler stood back up, taking the pastry with him. "You have more important things to do."

"Yes, I understand, my lord."

"And anyway, I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now. Drop it into the curry or something."

"Indeed, my young master," Sebastian smiled, gloved hand placed over his chest.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam walked aimlessly around the mansion, Avalon by her side. At first, the pampered feline had refused to leave his sunny spot on the windowsill, but after scooping him up into her arms Sam had easily regained her companion. After a few minutes, the strawberry-blonde had been able to set Avalon onto the ground without the fear of him dashing back to his warm seat. Now, the two walked side by side. _Just like old times_, Sam thought happily.

Sam's stomach let out a loud, gurgling, growl and she glared down at it.

"Shut up." Another gurgled. "I don't need to know when I'm digesting my food, thank you."

Her stomach growled again and Sam placed a hand on the area over the food holding organ. _Well, it _is_ time for lunch. I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind if I steal some food… Okay, he might, but it's not like he'll actually do anything about it. _

Sam raised a hand and pointed down the hallway.

"To the kitchen, Avi!"

Mey-Rin walked by.

"It's the other way, yes."

Sam dead panned and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Right, heh, heh, heh…"

The strawberry-blonde turned 180 degrees and began to trek towards the kitchen. Sam smiled happily down at her cat and looked back up at the passing hallways.

"I'll make sure to give you something yummy too, Avalon. But," Sam placed a finger on her chin in thought, "isn't Sebastian cooking curry?"

Avalon flicked his whiskers lightly but otherwise made no response.

"Great, so all the food is going to be used up in the curry. I guess we can steal some of the curry then. Knowing Sebastian, he probably made an extremely over excessive amount. He shouldn't mind, especially if it goes towards feeding you. He likes you a lot, you little rat."

Avalon's ears bent slightly towards her.

"I don't get it. I feel like he doesn't like me at all, and let's face it, you and I aren't _that _different. Sure, we belong to different species, but we both have almost the same hair color, the same stubborn personality, the same love of food… So why does he like you so much more…?" Sam frowned.

The cat blinked up at her, bright green eyes shining.

"Because you're a cat?"

Avalon blinked, almost like he was agreeing with her. He tilted his head to the side and swished his tail.

"Because… I'm crazy?" Sam asked, trying to interpret what the feline was saying. She blinked her silvery-blue eyes and face palmed. "I _am _crazy! I'm asking my cat about a man's opinion of me! Ugh!"

Sam closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples.

"Okay, no more talking, thinking, or worrying about Sebastian. All I need to think about is filling my stomach. Food. Think food. Yummy, warm, delicious, food..."

In that moment, a sweet, tangy, aroma wafted through the air. Sam's nose practically perked up at the scent and she instantly began to follow the invisible trail that it had created.

Avalon followed after her, curious about his companion's sudden changes in mood. First, she had been rambling on and on in a tongue he couldn't hope to understand about what he assumed was the butler that always fed and pampered him (he recognized the sound that she always addressed the man by). Then, she had seemed to be depressed and kept looking back and forth between at him and then the wall along with more rambling. Finally, she'd become instantly overjoyed when a strange scent filled the air.

She was truly quite a curious creature.

Sam burst into the kitchen, stomach gurgling and mouth watering. Her elated mood instantly fell when she noticed Sebastian in the corner, stirring a pot full of what must have been curry.

"Good afternoon, Sam," Sebastian smiled, placing a metal cover on the pot.

"You too…"

"You seemed very crestfallen when you noticed I present."

"Um… No I wasn't?"

Sebastian chuckled his eyes fell on Avalon and he frowned.

"Sam, though I too adore your cat, he does not belong in the kitchen. Cat hair is not a pleasant thing to find in one's curry."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"We'll leave as soon as you give us food. I'm _starving_."

Sebastian smiled and uncovered the pot. He carefully dipped a ladle into the concoction and poured the contents into a small bowl. He handed the bowl to Sam and prepared a dish of warm milk for Avalon. The cat began to lap up the milk while his strawberry blonde companion only looked at the thick, slimy curry with distaste.

"Why is it brown and filled with chunks?"

"Curry comes in an assortment of colors. Brown is actually one of the more common ones."

Sam poked at it with her finger.

"But… what are the chunky things?"

Sebastian raised a finger to his lips.

"_That_ is a secret."

Sam shoved the bowl back into his hands.

"Then I'm not eating it."

"I assure you it is perfectly safe," Sebastian smiled with a slight bow.

"Then why don't you have Soma try it? He _is_ your designated taste tester after all."

Sebastian turned his head slightly to glance at the sleeping, overly stuffed, prince lying in the corner.

"He is currently… unable to eat anymore curry."

"Did you poison him?"

The demon rolled his eyes.

"No, Sam. I did not."

Sam frowned and looked away, biting her lip.

"I still don't trust you."

Sebastian sighed and eased the white glove off his hand. Sam stared at his black nails for a moment before choking and spitting out a mouthful of curry.

"What the Hell?" she screeched, coughing up the last remnants of curry Sebastian had been able to shove down her throat. "What was that?"

"Curry," the black-clad butler replied, giving her a look that clearly questioned her intelligence. He wiped the remaining traces of the food off his hand and replaced his glove. "Did you not like it?"

"No, I…" Sam paused, processing the lingering taste of the brown curry. "Actually, that's really good."

The strawberry-blonde picked up the bowl Sebastian had offered her earlier and took a big spoonful. Her eyes lit up, practically sparkling.

"It's sooooooooo good!" She squealed, shoveling more into her mouth. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head at her. _Humans are so interesting._

Sam polished off the first helping and walked past the demon for a refill. She was about to devour that one too when it was snatched from her hands.

"Hey!"

"There needs to be some curry left for Prince Soma to sample, Sam."

"Like I give a damn," she grumbled, reaching up on her tiptoes to grab at the dish. Sebastian sighed and held it higher above her head. "Hey! This isn't fair! You're at least a head taller than me!"

"Then you should realize that the best option is to give up."

Sam growled and jumped, missing the bowl completely. Sebastian smirked contentedly at her failure. Another jump, a wider smirk. Another jump, an even wider, creepier smirk. A few attempts later and Sebastian was wearing a full blown, eerie, grin. Sam sighed and stepped back, scowl in place.

"I'll get you back for this," she warned, shaking her fist.

Sebastian sighed and turned back around.

"Of course."

The silvery-blue eyed girl fumed but she reigned her anger in and walked towards the door. Sebastian heard her footfalls fade but he was certain she was still just outside the door. Many humans had attempted this trick before with him, trying to seem as though they had walked out of the room when in reality they were standing only a few feet away, waiting to attack. Even though he knew the very overused and often failing battle tactic well, Sebastian was not prepared in the least for Sam's next move.

The angry girl rushed in and tackled the butler with a sound almost like a battle cry. Shocked, Sebastian lost his balance and fell to the floor. He looked up, un-amused, to see Sam happily seated on his chest. The strawberry-blonde plucked the bowl of curry (which Sebastian had managed to keep from spilling) from his hands and took a large bite.

"See, I told you I'd get you back."

The butler rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you did."

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I won't tell anyone you got tackled to the ground by a girl. Wouldn't want a damaged ego ruining your chances at the competition, now would we?" she smirked.

"I suppose."

"I mean, even if it is me, that's pathetic!" Sam had yet to move off his chest. Instead, she merrily took another bite of curry. "A demon taken down by a _wittle 'ol girl_."

"Do not push your luck."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**XD**

**[1] Sam is forgetful. This is why and Sebastian haven't talked about the soul mate thing yet (she forgot and Sebastian doesn't want to bring it up)**

**I just HAD to put that part at the end! At first, I was going to have Soma wake up when Sam said she loved the curry, try it for himself and say something along the lines of how they had found the recipe that might be able to beat Agni, bla, bla, bla. But this was so much more fun to write!**

**Until next time my lovelies :)**


	20. Competing I

**Hello again! *waves* I'm finally at chapter twenty and not even half way through! Woo-hoo!**

**Two people asked a question in their review, so I'd like to be a good person and answer you =D That rhymed!**

**AniMEfanGirl010: I think you're the first person to ask how old Sam is! I honestly had to think about it for a moment XD She's really childish and stubborn so I feel like she gives off the vibe of being a teenager... but at some point, I remember mentioning that she was an adult (so that means at least 18 years old). Hmm… so I'd say she's between 19 and 22 years old ^^ Hope that helps**

**ladymichelis: I'm going by the anime, so no Beast :( However, things are going to be a **_**wee**_** bit different. Actually, a LOT different when the abbey part comes XD I know most people (including myself) hate when an author says this, but you'll have to wait and see! Muahahaha!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sebastian adjusted the sword at Ciel's waist and the young earl rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes before looking into the mirror.

"Is this outfit fit for a royal audience, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Drop it." Ciel frowned, his annoyed countenance reflecting back at him in the gleaming surface of the mirror. "Anyway, are you positive you can beat Agni's curry today?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled. "I swear it on the Phantomhive name. I shall win the royal warrant without fail."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"No."

Sebastian sighed.

"Sam, my master believes that the Queen herself will be in attendance today. That means you must dress appropriately."

The girl frowned and looked over at the clothing she'd laid out for herself.

"How is nice pants, a formal shirt, and boots _not_ _appropriate_?" she scowled. "Any _man_ would be allowed to wear this!"

"Yes, but you are not a man," Sebastian frowned, growing annoyed.

Sam huffed and walked away, rejecting the flowing garment the butler was offering her. She paused, placing a finger to her chin in thought. She turned back to the dress holding demon with large, watery, eyes.

"B-But, Sebastian. It's supposed to be a surprise, isn't it? N-No one else is supposed to know that the Queen is coming."

"And your point is…?" Sebastian asked raising one delicate, black eyebrow.

"Why would I dress overly formal? Wouldn't that be a dead giveaway?" Sam finished.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"That is a ridiculous excuse," he replied, familiar closed eyed smile in place. "I believe you are _'loosing your touch_,' as humans call it."

Sam scowled.

"Fine. Did Ciel _order_ you to have me dress up?"

Sebastian didn't reply. The strawberry-blonde grinned, eyes lighting in triumph.

"Then," she shoved the butler as hard as she could out her bedroom door. He barely budged but it was enough for Sam to slam the door in his face, "_I bid you adieu_!"

Once she was sure Sebastian had left, Sam stormed over to where her outfit was laid out and began to change. _The nerve of him. I'd like to see _him _wear a dress and not complain about it. _She paused, giggling. _Sebastian in a dress... Ah, the mental image just makes my day _so_ much better. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finni, Tanaka, Bard, Sam, and Mey-Rin all stood together as Ciel, Soma, and Sebastian led them around the large, glass, building. Finni looked at the looming, crystalline walls in awe.

"I can see why it's called 'Crystal Palace.' This place is so pretty!" Finni giggled, twirling in circles. Bard, Sam, and Mey-Rin laughed as the gardener did a small, happy dance. Tanaka took a sip of his ever present tea.

"I jus' think it's nice t' be able to see all the palm trees 'n stuff in the middle o' December," Bard commented, gazing up at one of the large, tropical, trees. Mey-Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go on a vacation to the Mediterranean, yes?" The maid swooned, cupping her cheeks as she pictured the warm beaches. "Or maybe the 'Penkal' place Prince Soma mentioned."

"It's Bengal, Mey-Rin," Sam laughed. "It _would _be nice to take a vacation to some place warm. But if we do, we have to wait until after Christmas!"

"Why?" Bard asked, obviously not seeing the importance of spending Christmas in a cold, dreary, place like England.

Mey-Rin and Sam turned on the cook with matching looks of determination.

"On Christmas, there must be snow, yes!"

"And lot's of it!"

"If there's no snow-"

"-it's not a perfect Christmas!"

"Snow makes for a romantic, beautiful, calm, Holiday, yes!"

"Have you ever read a book about Christmas where there wasn't any snow?" Sam exclaimed. Her and Mey-Rin stood side by side, fists in the air and practically glowing.

"I don't think Bard's read many books," Finni replied innocently. Finni being Finni meant it literally, not as an insult; however, the cook saw it differently. Bard instantly swelled up at the comment and turned on the small gardener.

"Come 'ere, you little twerp!"

Sam and Mey-Rin laughed as Bard chased a terrified Finni around small groups of people milling around for the exhibition. Sadly, their fun was cut short when both male servants were plucked off the ground and held in the air by none other than the Phantomhive butler. The four flinched at the demon's eerily calm smile.

"If you four wouldn't mind, please follow Tanaka's example of acting in an _orderly, controlled, manor_. We are around other people, and thus, we do _not _need the young master's reputation to be ruined. _Is that understood?_"

"Yeah…"

"Yes."

"Y-Yes, Mister Sebastian."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

The butler rolled his eyes and turned to Ciel with a flourishing bow.

"Well, I have certain preparations to make so I must excuse myself," Sebastian smiled, turning to leave.

"You can do it, Sebastian!"

"See you later, Mister Sebastian!"

"Good luck, Sebastian! Kick some curry butt!"

The last comment drew a mandatory eye roll from the demon. As Sebastian blended into the crowd, Prince Soma spotted a familiar figure among the groups of people. He gasped and sprinted after her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian calmly stepped through the double doors leading to the small kitchen prepared specifically for the curry chefs. Agni looked up from his seat on a small couch when he saw the familiar butler.

"Why are _you _here?"

Sebastian only smirked.

"I think you have some explaining to do, _Agni_."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Soma ran through the crowd of people. The prince finally reached the edge of the crowd and spotted the person he'd been following.

"Mina!"

The black haired woman turned around, eyes wide with shock.

"_Is that… Prince Soma…?"_

Mina jolted and paled when Soma rushed up to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Mina! I am _so_ glad Agni got you back!" Soma pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes swimming with mirth. Mina gave him a blank look. "You don't need to worry anymore! We can go back to the palace together."

"_Your… Highness?"_

Slowly, the shock began fade off Mina's face and it was replaced with extreme fury.

"How stupid are you?" She scowled. Soma flinched back. "Go back with _you_?"

Mina brushed the Prince's hand off her arm like it was an insect.

"Don't make me laugh! Why would I ever want to go back _there_? I already went through so much trouble to escape!" She turned from Soma, face twisted in annoyance. "People born into royalty can lounge around, never doing a day of work in their lives. But because I was born into a lower caste, I was forever doomed to be a servant! I don't want to spend my whole life trapped by the caste system!"

"You… went with him _willingly_…?" Soma rasped, eyes wide in utter disbelief. "It was your decision?"

Mina turned back around, dark eyes narrowed.

"Yes, that's right!" She spread her arms in emphasis. "A lowly servant, or a rich man's wife! Even a child knows which one is better! I spent my life taking care of you, you selfish brat! _I'm done with it._"

Mina let her arms fall to her sides and her eyes softened the slightest bit.

"I promised I would not tell you, but now, here you are…" She took a step forward, eyes hardening yet again. "You're old enough to know the truth."

Mina turned without another word and stormed away, leaving Prince Soma to stare after her in shocked silence.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Mina and I came to an agreement. If I obeyed West, she would reveal none of her true feelings to the Prince," Agni explained sadly, eyes closed as if in pain. "He can't know the truth. He's still too young for that…"

"So that's what this is about," Sebastian frowned.

"Don't you see, this is for my prince! I cannot lose!" Agni exclaimed.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, making a small sound of amusement. He smirked widely.

"Funny you say that… Neither can I."

One of the other cooks, a man with small glasses and brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail, quickly left the room. He paused once he was outside hearing range of the other two men he'd seen talking and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'll never win with what I have. Something is still missing, but what is it…?" He frowned, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

The sound of gentle footsteps echoed down the hallway and the curry chef looked up at the approaching figure.

"You seem quite troubled."

He stared at the woman before him in shock.

"Perhaps this would help you," she smiled, holding out a small, brown, bag for him to take. The man gasped slightly and cautiously took the bag. He sniffed the contents and his light brown eyes widened further.

"What the…?"

Angela smiled serenely at him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Thank you all for waiting! Welcome to the Curry Festival and the best curry London can offer!" The emcee boomed, arms spread almost as wide as his smile. The six chefs stood proudly on the opposite sides of the judges. One of the judges in particular caught Sam and Ciel's attention.

"Oh, Lord," Sam fumed, watching the Viscount Druitt wave his arms and wink at the crowd. "Someone gauge my eyes out before I go blind."

"_Attention-seeker_," Ciel hissed, refusing to look at the blonde man.

Soma looked over at the stage and his face fell. His eyes filled with sorrow and he turned into the crowd and disappeared. Agni watched his master leave with a heavy heart. _Prince Soma, you cannot even stand to look at my face anymore, can you? _Agni shook his head. _No! I have to focus on the competition!_

"And now, let the cooking be-"

The flamboyant man was cut off by the sound of trumpets. Spectators looked around in surprise.

"What is it?" They whispered.

"So she did come, like you said," Sam sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

A red carpet unfurled along the ground and two silhouetted figures began to walk down the crimson pathway.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel exclaimed.

"O-Oh, my word!" The emcee gasped. "Our Majesty and mother of England, Queen Victoria!"

An elegant butler dressed in white and purple began to lead the Queen down the rows of people. Sam frowned as she stared at the white haired man. _Forget what I told Sebastian earlier about Agni being his opposite. This guy definitely takes the cake. I mean, look at them! _

Sam glanced back and forth between the two. In that moment, she was able to see both males' eyes. Sebastian's were narrowed ever so slightly in what Sam knew was utter distaste, and the white haired man… she paused, looking more closely at his purple irises.

_They look so familiar. Where have I seen…? _Her thoughts trailed off and an image of a sky haired maid flickered through her mind. Sam shook her head. _No way. There is absolutely no, possible, way on Heaven, Hell, or Earth that those are Angela's eyes. Then again, they _could _just be related. That would explain the similar eyes, facial structure, elegance, hair style… _

_Okay, just give up on this. Remember what Sebastian said about comparing other servants._

While Sam had been stuck in her own world, the Viscount that both she and Ciel loathed had stood. He spread his arms and led the crowd in singing England's Anthem to the Queen. Sam shook her head joined in the singing.

"_God save our gracious Queen. Long live our noble Queen. God save the Queen!" _

Sam leaned over and elbowed Bard in the side. He paused picking his ear for a moment to glance down at the strawberry-blonde who was sending his a stern glare. He sighed and joined in the singing.

"_Send her victorious, happy and glorious."_

Sam looked up at Sebastian and sent him the same warning look she'd given Bard; however, unlike the cook, the demon butler ignored her glare and continued to look on the scene with distaste.

"_Long to reign over us. God save the Queen!"_

Queen Victoria paused at the makeshift throne prepared for her. Her butler leaned forward and she whispered in his ear. He stood back up, facing the audience.

"Her Majesty bids me tell you: I am so sorry I have been unable to appear before you. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was exceedingly fond of curry as well. I look forward to the fruits of your labor."

The crowd erupted in a joyous cheer.

"And with that, _allez cuisine_!" the emcee exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

Sam looked at the white haired butler once more before turning to Ciel.

"Ciel," she whispered. The young earl looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Does that butler's voice seem familiar to you? I mean, his eyes look a Hell of a lot like that maid Angela's and his voice sounds like I've heard it before…"

"You're being too paranoid," Ciel frowned, looking back up at the stage. He paused, eyes scanning the crowd around him and his frown deepened. Sam looked at him curiously.

"The brat left."

"So?"

Ciel sighed.

"He should be here to support his butler." The young earl stretched, looking anxiously behind him. Sam sighed and put an hand on Ciel's shoulder. He looked up at her with a scowl. The strawberry-blonde smiled down at him.

"Relax. We'll go find him in a minute."

He shrugged off her hand.

"Whatever…"

Up on the raised platform, Agni was preparing himself for the 'fight' against Sebastian. Although the two weren't attacking each other physically, Agni knew that the cooking competition would be just as fierce, and this time, he had everything to lose.

_Prince Soma, you are my God._

The bandages wrapped around Agni's 'Godly' right hand unraveled and fell to the floor. The butler immediately began sautéing the ingredients he needed.

_For you, I will use my power._

Agni's hand moved like a snake, snatching up the many spices required to flavor the dish and discarded them in the pan. People in the crowd gasped and pointed.

"Look at him go!"

"By Jove! It's almost like that Indian's right hand has a mind of its own!" One man exclaimed. The woman standing next to him nodded enthusiastically.

"And it smells wonderful!"

West scoffed, arms crossed over his chest and face smug.

"Ha! I paid for this, _the hand of Kali_."

Sam looked over her shoulder at the man in disgust before his words fully sunk in her mind. The strawberry-blonde tugged gently on Ciel's vest to get his attention, but the young earl had already heard West's proclamation. His visible eye narrowed and filled with questions. _What could West have possibly paid Agni with to get him to betray Prince Soma? That Mina girl maybe?_

West's smile widened.

"With him I'm sure to win-"

A large group of gasps cut him off and West scowled.

Like Agni, Sebastian moved with an almost inhuman speed, adding herbs and spices into his own curry mix with an elegant flourish.

"Funtum's doing amazing too!" One spectator smiled.

"And it smells just as good!" Another added, taking a prolonged whiff of the air around them. West scowled, green eyes loosing their smug undertone.

_That butler…_

The man standing next to him gasped and pointed at the black-clad curry chef.

"I say, what _is_ he doing?" He exclaimed. West looked up, shocked. "Don't tell me that's…"

Sebastian calmly broke another square of the brown sweet off the bar he held in his hands and dropped it into the curry.

"…It's chocolate?"

A chorus of voices filled with disgust echoed throughout the area.

"Chocolate in curry?"

"What is he thinking?"

"Revolting!"

West laughed.

"_A kid's company_! Of course they'd use Chocolate! Just a bid for publicity!" He grinned, aloof demeanor returning.

Ciel stared at his butler with blank eyes and Sam stared up at him curiously.

"He is wrong," Agni whispered to himself, eyes wide. "That _is_ a legitimate ingredient. Blending cacao, oil, sugar, and milk provides aroma and bitterness and gives the curry a mellow, full-bodied flavor."

Sebastian calmly stirred his creation and placed a small scoop in a bowl to sample. Agni turned to him, eyes questioning.

"Where did an Englishman get an idea like that?"

Sebastian took a taste of his curry and smirked.

"It was an order from my master."

"_I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now. Drop it into the curry or something."_

"I do his bidding no matter how reckless his orders may seem to be. You see, I am simply one Hell of a butler." Agni flinched at Sebastian's words, light-grey eyes narrowing.

Sam turned to Ciel, head tilted curiously.

"You told him to put chocolate in the curry?"

Ciel scowled and glared up at his butler.

"_Damn. _What the Hell is he doing?"

"…putting chocolate in the curry?"

"You know what I mean!" he hissed, turning back to watch Sebastian. Their eyes met and the demon butler sent his young master a small, reassuring, smirk. Agni flinched and his eyes widened.

"Such a bond between servant and master…" he looked around the crowd frantically, but his own young master was nowhere in sight. _My Prince, I knew you would not forgive me for this… But that is exactly why I cannot lose! _Agni turned and withdrew a woven basket from under the counter he'd been cooking on. He carefully extracted a blue-shelled lobster from its depths. The crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed.'

"What's that?"

"A _blue _lobster?"

The Viscount Druitt jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the judges' table.

"_Homard bleu!" _He exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "It's the legendary blue lobster said to exist only in the seas of Brittany! It's beautiful blue shell wraps around it like a dress wraps around a woman! So perfect, so magnificent."

He placed his hands on his cheeks and closed his eyes, smiling dreamily.

"And it's flavor is simply exquisite! The sweetness of the blue lobster has been known to paralyze men before!"

West chuckled.

"Exactly! You can't just add _anything_ to curry. You see, mine is the truly sophisticated recipe!"

Agni stood straight, light-grey eyes shining in determination.

"What ever happens, I shall defeat you!" He declared, glaring at Sebastian. "Your time is up!"

Agni's hand flew out and the blue shells of the crustaceans fell away. In only a few seconds, he had also peeled and sliced numerous vegetables and added them to the curry.

The brown haired chef from earlier stared at the Indian with the utmost horrified expression. _There's no way I could win, unless… _He reached into his apron and pulled out the bag of spice the strange woman had given him. Carefully, he spread handfuls of it into his curry mix.

"Time's up..! And now for the judging!" The emcee shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"First, we have Parson Tubb & Company's beef curry!"

Each judge took a bite and stared at the dish apprehensively. The first judge on the left, a rather fat man with thinning black hair and spectacles, cleared his throat and turned to the crowd.

"The beef is thickly cut and served in generous portions. I say, not a bad recipe."

The second judge, a seasoned chef with a dour expression and a neatly trimmed grey beard, shook his head in disagreement.

"The dullness of the flavor makes this a disgrace!" He turned to give the cook a dirty look. "A _professional chef… _using curry powder?"

The man walked off the platform, head hanging in defeat.

The next dish served was that of the man who had used the mysterious spice given to him prior to the contest. The Viscount Druitt took a small bite and turned to the chef.

"I assume that your company blends its own spices, correct?"

"Y-Yes, we do," he answered hesitantly.

"Interesting." The blonde haired man took another spoonful. "There's one particular scent here that I like."

"But if that particular scent stands out, that means the whole dish is out of balance," the second judge chastised.

"Well, we _can _give them credit for trying," the Viscount smiled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Next, is Harold West & Company!" The emcee shouted.

"I am happy to present my curry…" Agni stepped forward, removing the metal cover that hid his creation. "Seven types of curry with blue lobster."

The three judges stared at the pristinely prepared food in awe, mouths practically watering.

"So vividly colorful!" The second judge exclaimed. He took a small bite and his eyes widened. "Delicious! Perfect sweetness with a taste just like butter that melts on your tongue!"

Sam frowned, worry pooling her gut. _Uh-oh. That guy was the only real critic among them. If _he _loves Agni's curry, then the others will for sure. I hope Sebastian knows what he's doing or he could easily lose this. _Her silvery-blue eyes locked with the demon's for a moment and he sent her a cocky grin.

Sam turned away with a scowl and sighed. _What was I thinking? Of course he'll win. He's _Sebastian_. He's perfect at everything. _

The first judge took a bite of the curry and he too looked stunned.

"On top of that, he's given us seven different varieties of curry!" He smiled, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

The Viscount Druitt's eyes closed as if he was in total ecstasy. His cheeks flushed and he threw his head back with a prolonged sigh.

"Ohhhhhh, this is you! The beautiful woman I met at the ball that night! The seven jewels that adorned your neck: a brilliant gold broach, the perfectly matching bracelet, pearls and sapphires, the garnet choker, the lovely cameo! And on your finger a ring of diamonds and emeralds all showing off your natural beauty. My love… you stole my heart right then!" He finished with a gallant flourish of his hand. The air around him practically sparkled.

The crowd 'awed' and sighed, enchanted by the seemingly infatuated man.

"Such extraordinary praise!" The emcee boomed. "Perhaps his victory has been assured!"

West grinned.

"But we have one more competitor left to go!" He gestured to Sebastian. "From the Funtum company!"

Sebastian walked forward and smiled at the three judges.

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer."

He slowly lifted the cover, revealing his curry.

"Th-That's curry?" The second judge exclaimed, looking almost terrified.

Sitting on the plate was three, plain, buns.

Sam face palmed and groaned.

_Idiot!_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Hee, hee, hee. I love awkward, not-intended-in-the-original-plot-line, sort-of-cliff hangers XD Until next time!**


	21. Competing II

_**I'm not supposed to be on my laptop because of my grades but I REALLLLLY wanted to update! (It's been 2 weeks *sweat drop* I think that's the longest I've gone without updating) Plus, the universe is telling me to. My friend showed me a Sebby video (she doesn't even like Black Butler) called OMG KITTY, I found my Sebastian notebook that's been missing for two weeks sitting by my laptop, and my mom decided she wanted me to have a 'unique' dinner and bought me curry. If those aren't signs from the universe to update this story, then I don't know what is. **_

_**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE THAT WANTS MORE SAMXSEB! **_

_**Yes, I reeeaaallly want to write a whole chunk about them, and I will WHEN THE SOMA/AGNI ARC IS OVER! (Which is this chapter!) I'm sorry things haven't been too, you know, 'romantic' between them, but it's really hard to fit quality time between two characters into the plot when there's, you know, a huge part of the plot going on XD Patience my lovelies. Starting with the next update, it'll be almost all fluff (with a small side-plot of course) for a good three to five chapters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**_

"_Th-That's curry?" The second judge exclaimed, looking almost terrified._

_Sitting on the plate was three, plain, buns. _

_Sam face palmed and groaned. It was obvious that the judges looked at the physical appeal of the curry as a huge part of their overall opinion. Appearance was a huge part of the contest. Sebastian himself was obsessed with making everything look perfect and amazing. So why the Hell would he make something that looks so_… Sam paused, unable to think of a word that could do the blobs of dough justice.

Ciel's furious gaze revealed that he was thinking similar thoughts.

"Just what are you playing at, sir?" The second judge yelled, standing up to slam his fists down on the table top. Sebastian ignored the man and calmly walked over to a large pot full of boiling grease. He carefully placed the lumps of dough into the bubbling liquid and they slowly began to turn a golden brown. The judges blanched.

"H-He's frying it?"

Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin, and Sam all began to yell up to the butler.

"Wah?"

"What're you doing?"

"We aren't making donuts 'ere!"

Ciel stared up at the demon, face eerily blank and eyes questioning.

"They're all ready now," Sebastian smiled, removing the buns from the grease with long, metal, prongs. He held the dishes out for the judges to take. "This is Funtum Company curry."

"I don't see any curry," the grey-haired judge scoffed. The Viscount, however, gasped loudly. He looked at his plate, face contorted in absolute shock.

"Hold on a moment. Look at it…" He carefully cut into the bread, the golden brown outer-layer crunching as the knife pierced it.

"What's that…?"

"…Curry on the inside!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed.

Agni and West gasped.

"What?"

"The Funtum Company presents our special brand of curry," Sebastian grinned. "Behold… the Curry Bun!"

Loud gasps and other various sounds of astonishment were emitted from the crowd.

"A-A Curry Bun…?"

"What on Earth…?"

The second Judge was the first to try Sebastian's 'curry.' He cautiously lifted a small piece to his mouth and swallowed. Instantly, his eyes widened and seemed to light with absolute joy.

"Great Scott… This is wonderful!" He exclaimed. "The bread covering the curry is crunchy-yet-fluffy, giving the dish incredible gradations and texture!"

The first judge nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"What's even more amazing is the structure which traps in all the flavors of the curry! Cut it open and it's all there!"

The Viscount took a bite of his own portion and swooned.

"You are the lovely young maiden I met at the soirée! By day, you appear to be but a twittering robin; but then night falls and I see your beautiful face, you're true face! I want you badly!" He brought his arms around himself in an awkward hug. "I want to embrace you, my love!"

The crowd 'aawed' and West grit his teeth. Sam looked at Ciel as he blanched in horror. She was about to ask him why he looked so disturbed when the memory of Sebastian and the many dresses popped into her mind.

"Oh. My. God."

Ciel looked up at the strawberry-blonde as she stared down at him in utter shock.

"Druitt… _He's talking about_-"

Ciel's visible eye widened and he stomped on her foot. Sam yelped and Ciel sent her a scathing glare.

"Quiet!"

She continued to stare at the earl with wide eyes.

"But, you-"

"Not. Another. Word." Ciel hissed, shuddering at the unpleasant memories of the Viscount's slimy touch. He forced himself to look back up at the stage.

"More high praise!" The emcee shouted. "Everyone, I think we really do have an amazing contest here!"

Agni turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tell me. Are you a…"

The black-clad butler simply smirked at him. Agni's silvery eyes narrowed and he silently glared at the demon.

The emcee cleared his throat and turned to face the crowd.

"The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation!" He boomed, arms waving wildly in the air around him. "In the mean time, feel free to try any curry you'd like!"

Almost immediately after the words had left his mouth, the crowd gathered around the numerous tables on which the various assortments of curry had been laid out.

Sam stood next to Mey-Rin as the two stared down at the numerous curries. The strawberry-blonde and the clumsy maid were in a heated debate.

"Well I think we should eat Agni's curry first!"

"No! We have to eat number four, yes! That's the one Mister Sebastian made!"

"But I can't give that arrogant creep the satisfaction that I like his curry more than the others!"

"Don't call Mister Sebastian an arrogant creep! It's not polite or kind in the least, yes!"

"But it's true!"

"It is not, no!"

Ciel scowled at the two and rolled his eyes. _Really, why do they have to act so childish? It's just curry. _He continued to watch them argue over which curry to choose and sighed. _It's so stupid. Why can't they each just eat whichever one they want? Why do they have to pick the same one? Females. _

His gaze moved around the crowd and he felt his scowl deepen. _Speaking of childish and stupid, where's Prince Soma? _He shook his head and disappeared into the crowd to find the ever infuriating prince.

Bard and Finni walked over to the two arguing females with a large sigh and placed a curry bun in each of their hands. Sam was about to retort when Bard scent her an evil glare.

"Are ya' _really_ gonna' support West's curry over ours?"

She frowned and let out a long, depleted, sigh.

"No…"

"Then shut up and enjoy the damn food."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

West let a small bought of laughter escape from his lips.

"I'm certain that we'll win. _Our_ curry is the most popular."

Agni sent the cocky man a slant eyed look.

"It isn't certain yet. Sebastian was very inventive…"

West scoffed, glancing around the crowd. Numerous people held a Funtum curry bun in their hands. A sweet voice filled Agni and West's ears and the two turned in shock to look at the woman standing behind them.

"I'm sure there's no need to worry. Right, my darling?" Mina smiled, eyes filled with mirth. Agni gaped.

"Mina! What are you doing here? What if his Highness should see you-"

"He already has," she sighed, nonchalant.

"He's seen you? Did you…?" Mina didn't reply. She only smirked and reached up to wrap her arms around her husband's neck.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Soma stood morosely in front of a large statue of Kali. His eyes warmed with the familiar feeling of tears.

"Agni…" The prince dipped his head in sorrow. "You knew about Mina, so you tried to keep me from seeing her again."

"What're you doing?"

"Hmm?" Soma looked over his shoulder to see the young Earl Phantomhive scowling at him.

"You _are_ aware your butler is competing up there, right? Are you not going to support him?" Ciel asked, visible eye silently reprimanding the Prince.

"I know, but I have been thinking. I have been so ignorant. I never even tried to understand how Mina always felt, how Agni must still feel."

Ciel scoffed.

"If you can see that much, then what are you doing standing here?" He turned to leave and paused, peering over his shoulder to glare at Soma. "Agni has fought for you. How many times has it been now? Butler or not, you owe him for that."

"Ciel…"

The young earl left without another word.

Soma was about to follow him when a familiar blonde gardener called his name. Mey-Rin, Sam, and Bard were following him.

"Hey, your Highness!" Finni grinned, waving wildly.

"The tasting's started, yes it has!"

"You should really hurry or else you're gonna' miss it!" Bard exclaimed.

"Yeah! And the all the curries are _really_ good too! Well… I've only tried Sebastian's, but they all _look_ really good," Sam laughed, offering Soma a curry bun. The Prince took the pastry hesitantly.

"Try it!" Mey-Rin prompted. "Mister Sebastian's a wonderful chef, yes he his!"

Soma took a small bite and his eyes widened.

"It's so good… Ciel's butler is an amazing chef indeed. These buns are spectacular!" He smiled, taking another bite.

"That's why you've got to go back! There's still so much food to eat!" Sam proclaimed with a grin, thrusting her fist into the air. Soma's smile instantly faded and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I will come in a moment, I just wish to have a quiet place to think for a few more minutes," he sighed.

"Okay then," Sam smiled, turning to take her leave. "I'm going to get more curry before it's all gone!"

"We'll stay with Prince Soma, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, receiving matching thumbs up from her two male coworkers.

"Be there in a minute!" Finni called after the retreating strawberry-blonde.

"Okay! But I can't promise to save you guys any curry buns!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"How could you do that to him?" Agni demanded, bloody tears streaming down his cheeks. "The Prince cared so much for you, and you seemed to care for him as well..."

Mina disentangled her arms from around West's neck and walked over to Agni. She bent down so she could glare directly into his silver eyes.

"A man like you could never understand! A Brahmin who left his privileged place in the caste system to become the servant of some little brat-"

"Then why did I do this?" Agni hissed out through clenched teeth. "… and what does it mean…?" His voice cracked and his head bowed as he sobbed.

"How should I know?" Mina snorted, turning on her heels and storming into the crowd.

_I have to do this_, she thought somberly. _How else will I do anything in the world? They used me, now I will use them. _Mina paused at one of the tables on which curry samples had been spread out. She would have passed by without a second thought, but one of the curries caught her eye.

_Entry Two. _

She had consumed many varieties of curry in her lifetime, but for some reason, this one attracted the Indian woman. Maybe it was the strange spice, she could smell it from where she stood. Mina took the plate and dipped a spoon into its contents. She swallowed the curry and her dark eyes widened.

Mina shuddered violently, pupils dilating.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're the Funtum Chef, Sebastian?" The queen's white haired butler smiled. Sebastian angled his head slightly in answer. "The Queen desires a curry bun. Would you be so kind as to bring one here?"

Sebastian smirked, and nodded.

The crowd gasped as the black-clad chef handed the Queen's butler one of the pastries.

"Here you are… _your majesty_."

The Queen's attendant took the curry bun and gently handed it to her. Queen Victoria pulled off one of her black gloves to pick up the bun. Carefully, she lifted her veil the slightest amount and bit into the curry bun. Everyone stared on in silence. She turned to her butler and he paused, listening to her speak.

Slowly, the white-clad servant stood with a friendly smile.

"The Queen says: You have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reinforced a necessary equality between our nation's children and its adults. For that, I thank you. Well, done. You have contributed to our great country, sir." He bowed his head. "Her Majesty is truly appreciative."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Everyone's gaze instantly fell on Mina. She was hunched over one of the curry display tables, body emitting a deep, dark purple and black, light.

"How you flatter yourselves! Equality? The future? Easy prospects for the Queen of a rich country to speculate on!" Mina screeched, eyes glowing a feral red. "But what do you even know?"

The Indian woman brought her arm down, shattering plates and bowls. West rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her in restraint.

"Mina! What are you doing? _You're in front of her Majesty_!" he hissed. Mina ignored his words, choosing instead to elbow her husband solidly in the ribs.

"Out of my way!"

West flew back into the sparse 'forest' of indoor trees. The numerous police present blanched and rushed forward, bellowing orders to restrain her.

"Oh, shut up!" Mina hissed, throwing the first man to the ground. "You don't know curry!" Another man went down.

The Viscount stared at the scene with dreamy eyes.

"Her legs move with such grace… her hips tilt invitingly. Surly this woman is the Goddess Kali personified-"

A curry bun whapped him in face courtesy of a fuming strawberry-blonde.

"She's a crazed person attacking everyone, not a naked statue for you to gawk at!" Sam yelled.

One of the policemen attempting to restrain Mina was thrown into the air, and to Sam's satisfaction, he landed with a rather painful sounding thud on the Viscount.

Then, a chorus almost like a broken bell tolling echoed in the air and numerous people doubled over clutching at their heads. Slowly, the same purple and black luminescent light that had surrounded Mina began to ooze from each person's skin. They all looked up, teeth bared and eyes glowing a blood red.

Ciel's eyes widened and he turned to the judges' platform.

"The Queen!" he yelled, noticing the fight growing closer and closer to the elderly woman. Ciel rushed forward only to be abruptly halted by a firm hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed. "The Queen's fine! If anything happens, her butler will protect her. We have to get out of here before we end up getting attacked like everyone else!"

Ciel scowled in protest and tried to yank his arm free of Sam's grasp only for her to clench her fingers tighter and proceed to drag him towards the exit. Two of the men who had been possessed by the same evil force that had overcome Mina moved to stand in front of them. Sam grumbled.

"See? Was I right? _Yes_. Did you listen? _No_-"

The men's snarl interrupted the strawberry-blonde's rant and the young earl and the female clinging to him slowly began to back away in panic.

"That stench!" One hissed. More of the possessed turned towards the two.

"Hatred and greed!"

"Corruption and insolence!"

"The stench of the impure!"

"Snuff it out!"

"Snuff out the unclean!"

Ciel and Sam's eyes widened and the two froze in terror at the familiar phrase.

"Kill them-"

Before they possessed men could utter another word, Sebastian had appeared, repelling the attackers with one of the metal ladles from the curry competition.

"Well what do you know?" Sebastian chuckled, standing up straight and facing Sam and Ciel. "It seems Kali has risen."

"You've got to be kidding," Sam mumbled, eyeing the men who were closing on them.

"Alas, I am not," Sebastian grinned.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes.

"If the story is correct, Kali carried around a demon's head," Ciel stated. Sebastian smirked, reddish eyes lighting with an emotion very much like anticipation. "Shall we disprove the legend then…? I order you to stop Kali!"

"Indeed, my young lord," Sebastian smiled, bowing slightly with a gloved hand placed over his heart.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Soma stumbled through the crowd of screaming, fleeing, people. He grabbed a man by his shoulders, halting him in his wild sprint.

"What happened here?" Soma cried.

"It was some insane Indian woman!" The man exclaimed. "She's gone berserk!"

The Prince's blood ran cold and his gold eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What?"

Soma ran past the man and into the main area of the Crystal Palace where the Curry Exhibition was being held. Around him, numerous people were attacking one another, eyes red and aura's dark with vicious intent.

"What's happening…?" he whispered.

Soma turned to the side to see Mina, the ever kind and placid woman he had _thought_ he knew so well, glowing with the same evil presence. She was attacking Ciel's butler Sebastian with murderous intent. Her blows were quick, hard, and painfully loud; however, the black-clad servant seemed to be holding his own fairly well.

The butler himself was smirking down at his opponent.

"I'll admit you're skilled," he grinned, continuing to parry her blows, "but you're no Goddess."

"Mina, no…" Soma sobbed, knees shaking.

"My Prince!"

Soma turned his head again to see his own butler standing beside him, eyes filled with the utmost remorse.

"Agni…!"

The second chef in the competition stood up, his possessed form looming towards them.

"You all know nothing…! I was trained in France, damn it! None of you know anything about cur-"

Without even turning around, Agni's fist landed a sold blow to the back of the man's head.

"Pardon me."

The Prince stared up at his butler for another moment before shaking his head to clear it.

"Tell me… what is going on here?" Soma asked, voice wavering.

"I am not sure," Agni confessed, looking at the chef he'd knocked out. "Mina and some of the others ate a bit of the curry and suddenly…"

Soma nodded and walked over to one of the collapsed tables that the curries had been placed on. He ran his finger through one of the dishes and brought it to his lips to taste it. His eyes widened and he bolted up.

"This is Kali Ma!"

Agni sent him a perplexed look.

"My father once told me about it. This is a forbidden spice," Soma explained, turning to peer at Agni over his shoulder. "It reacts to the dark desires within the human heart. It makes us into monsters…"

Soma looked up at Mina with sorrow filled eyes.

"I am sorry Mina…" he whispered. "I never knew your heart was so wounded."

"This is not your fault!" Agni exclaimed, leaning in closer to Soma to look in his eyes. "She is possessed by the evil in the spice, my Prince."

"I know that… you do not need to say anymore. I have blamed everyone except myself: all of my loneliness, and then Mina leaving me too… _Such a spoiled brat_! Why should anyone love me?" Soma's gaze softened and he turned with tear filled eyes to Agni. "But you… You were always there even when I could not deserve it."

Agni stared up at the Prince, tears trailing down his cheeks, real, clear, watery tears; not blood.

"I am sorry I have not said it before, please forgive me and tell me: will you still be there for me?" Soma smiled, placing a hand on Agni's shoulder.

"My Prince…" He closed his eyes and nodded, smiling gently.

Soma's smile faded slightly as he turned back to the matter before them. His eyes hardened.

"Mina is wrong! Stop her!"

Agni pulled back with the sound equivalent of a lion's roar, yanking the bandages off of his now glowing hand.

_I have never known this happiness in my life before._

He looked up, eyes full of determination.

_Finally…_

With an echoing battle cry, he lunged into the mob of the possessed.

_I am one with my God!_

Five men fell, each by Agni's hand. The butler ran up to stand beside Sebastian.

"I shall assist you!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Shall you? You seem to have more energy than normal. Did something happen?"

Agni smiled.

"Yes! And now… I am invincible."

Sebastian's smirk widened.

"Very well, the two on the right are yours," he stated, gesturing to the possessed men.

"Good!"

Within seconds, the butler's had taken out their tally of the possessed and headed for more.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The Queen's butler chuckled and Ciel sent him an irritated look. Sebastian had placed both himself and Sam by the white-clad men before he'd begun to fight, for 'protection.' Personally, Ciel wasn't very fond of the man and he could tell by his companion's irate grumbles that Sam wasn't either.

"You have a fine butler. I doubt he will need my help in this fight," the man smiled.

Ciel turned to look at him oddly. Sam grumbled something that sounded like: _sure, because the 'fight' is already _so_ close to ending… It's not like there's dozens more possessed people or anything like that._

"A bit strange though, isn't it? This is all because of some spice… But only certain people are affected. If it's that evil, wouldn't more people go insane? Really, if you think about it, in this world there is no one who can proclaim to be truly pure of heart…"

Ciel's eyes widened and looked over at the tables that the curry had been laid out on. His gaze fell on his butler's own creation: the curry bun. He looked over at the judges. _They each ate every one of those curries, but they're not affected. That means that one of the curries has to cancel out the effects of the spice… Could that damn bun really be the answer?_

Sam sent Ciel a perplexed look.

"I know you're thinking something…"

Ciel sent her an irritated look in return.

"It's nothing, a stupid idea."

Sam gestured for him to continue.

"And this stupid idea was…?"

The young earl sighed.

"I was thinking that the curry buns that Sebastian made might-"

He was cut off by an enraged howl and suddenly Mina was hurdling towards them.

"No, wait! Mina!" Soma cried, jumping in front of the two.

Agni, Ciel, and Sam gasped.

"No, you fool!" Ciel yelled.

Soma's eyes filled with determination and he stood his ground. His mind flashed to the story of Kali, this time, envisioning himself on the ground under her feet. _This is the only way to stop Kali! _He thought. Mina continued to charge.

"Come on, Mina!" he taunted.

She snarled again, took another step forward, and slipped on the remnants of a blue lobster. Mina crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Soma, Ciel, and Sam deadpanned.

"Prince Soma!" Agni cried.

Soma's spread arms fell to his sides and he rushed forward.

"Forgive me, Mina!"

He stepped on her back, pushing her into the concrete floor.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. "The curry buns! Feed them some of the buns you made!"

"Certainly," the butler smirked, lifting the metal cover off of a plate of curry buns which had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"_This _is your idea?" Sam asked, incredulous.

A tick mark formed on Ciel's forehead.

"Shut up!"

Sebastian pulled back his arm and whipped curry buns into the mouths of the attacking possessed_. Curry cooked by a demon, and it makes people happy_, Ciel thought sourly.

"What an utter joke…" he murmured.

"What's a joke?" Sam asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Ciel shook his head in dismissal and Sam sighed, folding her hands under her chin and resting her elbows on her knees. She watched in interest as Sebastian 'attacked' the people with curry buns. Ciel's gaze followed her own and he sighed.

_If he chose to infuse his dish with kindness and happiness, that's what they will get. _

"Madam," Sebastian called, hurling a bun into Mina's open mouth. She choked for a moment before swallowing the curry.

Mina along with the other possessed went still. The red faded from their eyes and the dark and menacing aura's that had surrounded them disappeared.

"Wh-What's happening?" One of the police officers gasped.

Mina's shoulder's slouched and she inhaled deeply.

"M-Mina?" Soma stuttered, eyes wide.

"Prince Soma…" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him. "I was completely right. You _are _awful."

Mina let out a final groan and collapsed, passed out.

The white-clad butler cleared his throat. Ciel and Sam turned to stare at him.

"The Queen bids me tell you: the goodness of your curry buns has defeated the evil demon spice and even healed those who it had afflicted… and therefore the winner of the royal warrant has been decided."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The members of the Phantomhive household along with Agni and Prince Soma stood in the corner of the large exhibition room of the Crystal Palace. They watched as all those who had been possessed were carried off on stretchers.

"How are you going to handle them?" Ciel asked one of the police officers.

"They won't be treated badly."

Everyone in the small group turned to see the Queen's butler smiling down at them.

"Thank you. You have done very well today. I congratulate you on your success in obtaining a royal warrant," he smiled, turning to glance behind him at the Queen.

"Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude towards you. She bids me tell you: I'm sorry for your hardship, but know I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light as you are in the shadows. Though our positions are different, we strive for the same thing."

He bowed deeply, hand placed over his heart.

"I ask that you please continue to aid her Majesty."

"Yes," Ciel replied.

The Queen's butler smirked.

"Then I shall bid you farewell," he smiled, turning to leave.

Once the man was gone, Soma turned to Ciel with a bright smile.

"I must thank you too, Ciel."

The young earl turned to the Prince, shock written all over his face.

"What if I had never met you? I would still be as selfish and ignorant as I have always been. There are so many things that I have yet to learn. All of England- no, all of the world has much to teach me… And I am a willing student," Soma finished, eyes alight in determination.

Agni smiled at his Prince and turned to Sebastian.

"And thank _you_," he smiled, bowing deeply. "Your household has taught the Prince many, many, great things. What would we have done without you?"

Sebastian knelt down and smiled at the man.

"Please lift up your head. I have my own reasons for my actions. You have absolutely no reason to be thanking me." Agni raised his eyes to look in shock at the butler before him. "The Gods you believe in are Kali and Shiva. They were able to realize their mistakes through mutual pain just like you and Soma."

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at Sam, Ciel, and Soma who were chatting lightly. Sam and Soma laughed and Ciel looked away, annoyed expression painted on his face. The butler smiled gently.

"You see, the old saying is true. Without pain you can never truly hope for growth."

"I've relearned my Gods' teachings from an Englishman," Agni chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "That is quite embarrassing."

"Nationality is irrelevant," Sebastian smirked. "All places and all times are essentially the same. Human nature is a static thing."

By now, everyone in the small group had turned to stare at Sebastian and Agni as they talked.

"Yes, I understand. It is just how the sun sets over the Ganges River and the Thames are equally beautiful," Agni smiled, staring into the setting sun through the building's glass walls.

Soma looked at it for a moment before his eyes watered and he pulled Ciel into a tight hug. The young earl yelped as the Prince sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mina! My Mina left me… for good!" He cried.

"Let me go!" Ciel shrieked, fighting for freedom. Sam laughed and joined in on the hug, dragging Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finni with her into the small huddle.

The butlers smiled at the scene.

"I am very glad that we came to England," Agni admitted. "My Prince and I both met friends ideally suited to us."

"A friend? " Sebastian repeated, as if the word tasted funny on his tongue. "Interesting… I do believe you are the second person to refer to me as such." His red gaze flickered to the laughing strawberry-blonde stuck in the middle of the group hug.

Soma's frame racked with another sob and Ciel let out an exasperated screech.

"Go find a handkerchief or something!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**A fairly long chapter, not my favorite… actually, it might be my least favorite of all those I've typed :P The Agni/Soma arc is over! Woo hoo! I love those two to death, but a girl can only take so much of them .**

**I'm super, super, super, sorry for the long wait. I have to wait until no one in my house is home before I can use my laptop, so it was really hard to find the time to type this out. I'm really excited for the next chapter(s) though :) Yay for upcoming fluff!**

**Hint, hint. If you want to guess what it'll be about, look back at Mey-Rin and Sam's conversation in the last chapter ;D**

**And, no. They're not going on vacation… **


	22. The Holidays I

**Ah~ Mom and sister at the mall, a melted and re-frozen chocolate-cherry Blizzard from Dairy Queen in my hand, newly acquired Sebastian plushy sitting next to me, my dog Grace growling non-stop at said plushy… the perfect setting for a fluffy update.**

**Plus, I discovered that going on my laptop at, say, midnight, is a good way to type without my mom knowing ;)**

**xxyangxx2006: Nope, no extreme detail yet; only a few, small, references. All that the readers know (I say readers because I know more of course, muahaha!) is that her family is rich, she doesn't like them, she has a brother named Alex, a sister named Sarah, a teddy bear named Louden, and a cousin named Frederickson who she's gotten into numerous 'wars' with. More details will be explained later… some a bit sooner than others… maybe even a few about her siblings in the next couple chapters *wink, wink***

**azmaria kuze: Her brother won't have that big of a role sadly :( I actually really loved thinking him up and want to add lots and lots of him… but there are certain circumstances (that will be explained soon, don't worry) that prevent that. Her sister may make a pretty big entrance though… *cough* the Abby Arc *cough*. **

**Your next question… Ah~ the 'soul mate' thing**_**. I **_**know when Sam finds out (sadly, it's not for a good number of chapters), and I'm planning everything around her finding out at that specific time and place. Second, Sebastian didn't **_**choose**_** her. There's no way in Heaven or Hell that smug ol' demon would intentionally pick a weak, little human for his mate. It's not really 'love' at first sight, that would be ridiculous. You can't fall in love with a person in a few seconds. It's more like 'possession' at first sight. She's his and his only. End of story. Demons aren't all that happy to share what's rightfully theirs, and Sebastian would be no different. Sure, it may turn into love at some point, but it didn't start that way. Hope that answered all your questions :)**

***Sigh* Now that I've got that over with, on with the story!**

**Happy Un-Christmas to everyone! *throws cookies, fake snow, candy, Sebastian plushies, and other random items at readers***

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam hummed happily as she helped Mey-Rin weave tinsel throughout the large staircases of the Phantomhive manor. Christmas was only a few days away and the Holiday Season always put the strawberry-blonde in an extremely joyous mood.

"Hey, Mey-Rin? Do you think Ciel will let us go Christmas Caroling?" Sam asked, adjusting a red and green striped bow she'd tied around the railing.

"Why would you want to walk door to door singing songs and begging for meager coins and candies?"

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Sebastian," Sam growled, tugging on the bow in agitation. She stood back to appraise her work and nodded with a small smile. She held out her hand and the butler handed her another strip of striped fabric. She moved up five steps and began the process of tying a new bow.

"I don't think the young master will let us," Mey-Rin sighed, twisting the tinsel in her hands. "He doesn't like the Holidays all that much, no."

Sam finished the last knot of the bow and looked up at Mey-Rin with a frown.

"But he's only thirteen! He should love Christmas!"

"The young master does not act as a usual thirteen year old child does, Sam," Sebastian stated, working on tying his own bow. "He does not find any joy in celebrating."

Sam's frown deepened and she looked down at the numerous boxes of Christmas supplies scattered across the floor.

"Then why decorate? If he doesn't care, then why trouble with it at all?"

"I do believe he feels the need to do so because his parents would wish him to celebrate. Lady Elizabeth is also a great influence on the young master, and she too loves Christmas."

Sam sighed at the butler's explanation and walked down the stairs. She opened one of the boxes of supplies and pulled out a large, glittering, snowflake. She peered into the box and sweat dropped, seeing dozens and dozens more of the decoration.

"Are these supposed to hang on the ceiling?" she asked, holding up the snowflake. Sebastian nodded and took the snowflake from her hands.

"Yes; however, I doubt that either you nor Mey-Rin will be able to accomplice such a feat without injury. I will tend to it later."

Sam nodded and closed the box, moving onto the next one. She opened it and sighed, pulling out more snowflakes.

"Great. More plastic, hanging, snow."

Mey-Rin walked over to Sam and looked into the box.

"They _are_ pretty, yes," she cooed.

"Yeah, but _we_ can't do anything with them," Sam sighed, placing the decoration back in its box.

Sebastian walked over to the two and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't you both go relax in the kitchen with Bardroy and Finnian. You've done enough for the day."

Sam scowled and waved her fist in his face.

"You just want to get rid of us, jerk!"

"Is it that obvious?" Sebastian asked innocently.

Sam's scowl deepened and she turned to storm out of the foyer with a snarl.

She was half way down the hall when Mey-Rin caught up with her. Sam's twisted expression instantly disappeared and she smiled widely, looking at the maid eagerly.

"How was that?"

"Very dramatic, yes!" Mey-Rin grinned, bouncing up and down on her toes. "You exited like a real snot, yes you did!"

Sam smirked.

"Okay, so that's how many things on the list?"

"Umm…" Mey-Rin paused, tapping her chin in thought. "Let's see… Over dramatic, check. Cheerful mood that involves humming, check… We still need some form of seduction," Mey-Rin blushed at this, "cooking and sowing abilities, and a 'damsel in distress' moment, yes."

Sam sighed.

"Great, the worst for last. But I can't give up!"

"Right! Bard will lose the bet, yes he will!" Mey-Rin laughed. "You can indeed act like a female if you choose!"

Sam nodded, fist clenched in determination.

"That ass will forever rue the day he called me an 'unsophisticated, sloppy, pig of a man!'" Sam grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "…But I still can't believe those are the five things he thought best describe a woman's behavior. It's pretty insulting."

Mey-Rin nodded her head enthusiastically and made a noise of agreement.

"Not every woman is over dramatic, yes!"

"Or a damsel in distress!"

"Or able to cook!"

"Or a seductress!"

Sam cackled as Mey-Rin made a face.

"What?" The strawberry-blonde laughed.

"Well… most women do end up… Um… Well… Sometimes… when… when a lady is ready to bed her husband-"

Sam slapped both hands over her ears.

"Too much information! Too much information! My poor virgin ears!"

Mey-Rin giggled and the two continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"So, if you win the bet-"

"_When_ I win the bet," Sam interrupted, absent mindedly twirling a strand of her hair.

"_When_ you win the bet, what will you do with the two hundred pounds, yes?" Mey-Rin asked. Sam placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmm… how 'bout…" She paused and a smile spread wide across her lips. "Shopping spree!"

Mey-Rin sent the strawberry blonde a look that screamed 'You're kidding right? This is _you_ we're talking about.'

Sam laughed.

"It's almost Christmas, Mey-Rin. I need to get presents for everyone! I have enough money already from when I was traveling, but I want to go all out if I can… and if I have any left over, I'll buy some yummy sweets all for myself," she cackled, rubbing her hands together.

Mey-Rin smiled.

"Well, now we've got to make sure you win the bet, yes we do!"

"What bet?"

Sam and Mey-Rin turned to see Sebastian standing behind them, one midnight black eyebrow raised in question. Mey-Rin blushed and stammered under his piercing gaze but Sam only smiled cheerfully.

"Normally, I would tell you to fu-" she paused, seeing Sebastian raise his hand to whap her in the back of the head. She cleared her throat. "Uhm… I would tell you to kindly leave us alone, but because it's the Holiday Season, I'll explain."

She cleared her throat yet again.

"Yesterday, we" she gestured to herself and Mey-Rin, "were having lunch in the kitchen when Bard came in. He was complaining about Pluto so I told him to suck it up and be a man. He glared at me, said… some things, and then pointed out in a rather nasty way that I do not nor could I act like a woman if I wanted to. I told him I could if I chose to. He said: No bloody way in Hell. I said: Yes bloody way in Hell.

"The argument escalated until Bard said he'd bet me two hundred pounds that I couldn't act like a woman if I tried. He listed his five top attributes a woman should possess and we shook on it."

Sebastian stared at the girl oddly.

"I see. What were these five 'attributes' Bardroy chose?" he asked.

Sam was about to list them off when one of the five, a certain one that started with 'sed' and ended with 'uction,' zipped through her thoughts.

"Uh… I can tell you all but one."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"And why is that?"

"It's not a topic I would find particularly comfortable describing to you… or any man for that matter."

"Why is that?"

"Again, not comforta- Hey, look! Avalon!" Sam smiled, steering away from the subject to swoop the orange feline into her arms. "Who's my good kitty who shows up at the perfect moments that I need to change the subject? You, are! You, are!"

Avalon mewled contentedly at the praise and rubbed up against Sam's chin, purring up a storm. The strawberry-blonde scratched the cat's tufted ears affectionately. Sebastian sighed and turned to Mey-Rin, eyes hooded and tender, fake, smile in place.

"You wouldn't happen to know of the topic Sam so adamantly avoids, would you, Mey-Rin?" he asked. The maid's face turned a bright shade of red and she started to stutter.

"W-Well, M-Mister Sebastian, she's t-talking about se-se-seduction, y-yes…" she whispered. Sam's mouth fell open and a dark blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"Traitor!"

Sebastian smirked at her, eyes filled with interest.

"Ah, I see. Tell me, Sam," his honey tinted, red eyes gleamed as if mocking her, "just who were you planning on _seducing_?"

Sam's blush deepened and she averted her gaze, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Uh… I haven't actually thought that part out yet…"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I assumed as much." He removed his pocket watch from it's place on his person and stared at it apprehensively for a moment. Sebastian smirked and placed it back into his butler's jacket, turning to face the flustered strawberry-blonde. "I am actually quite ahead of schedule so I believe I may be able to help you."

Sam paused, thinking over his words. She blanched, horror stricken. It took all of a second for her terrified pallor to flush with blood in embarrassment.

"Y-You want me to seduce _you_?" she choked. "N-No! No way!"

Sebastian sighed and placed a gloved finger to his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Sadly, I do believe I am your only option. You are trying to prove yourself to Bardroy, so using him as an example would never do. Finnian is too innocent, and the young master is out of the question."

Sam froze, clutching her cat tightly to her chest like a security blanket.

Sebastian walked towards her with a smug grin. He reached out a gloved hand to brush a few stray, strands of hair from her eyes.

"I am not only one Hell of a dance teacher, _I am also one Hell of an intructor in the ways of seduction_," he purred. Sam jumped back with a squeak and Mey-Rin covered her nose to hide the dripping blood.

Sebastian smirked widely.

"See?"

Sam scowled, cheeks aflame.

"Bastard!"

Sebastian 'tsked' at her and shook his head.

"A lady should not curse when trying to seem appealing. It makes her seem… how to put it_… masculine_."

"Lady Francis was one hundred percent right about you! You're a lecherous, creep!"

Sebastian sighed.

"You will not win the heart of any man by insulting him, Sam."

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!"

"I believe the point of seducing a man is to make them think you _can _'take it.'"

"SEBASTIAN!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bard looked up in shock as Sam dropped a bag of coins in front of him.

"There. Here's your two hundred pounds."

"You're givin' up already?"

Sam inhaled a shaky breath through clenched teeth.

"Bard, if you had to go through what I went through in the past half hour, you would have run screaming for the hills."

Bard raised an eyebrow, a silent request for her to elaborate. Sam scowled and felt her cheeks flush before she hissed one word.

"_Sebastian_."

Bard nodded.

"If I was a lass, I woulda' given up too."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm hit! Going doooooown!" Sam shrieked, falling dramatically into the large snow bank. Finni clutched his sides, laughing in joy. He high-fived the cook and the two shared a small victory dance. Sam sat up, brushing snow from her hair and laughing along with the others.

"Awesome aim, Finni!" She beamed. "I could feel the sucker hit me square in the forehead!"

The gardener scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned.

Sam stood clumsily, tripping and sliding on the icy ground. When she finally was able to retain her footing, she bent down and scooped up a large handful of the freshly fallen snow. She patted it into a small, compact, ball and took aim. The snowball flew out of her hands and directly at Bard.

The chef ducked, the ball of frozen water sailing over his head. In turn, reached down, compiling his own snow balls for a rebuttal. He lifted his head.

"Hey, Mey-Rin!" The maid looked up from her perch on the front steps. "Come on! Join the battle!"

Mey-Rin looked away slightly, holding her glasses to her eyes.

"I d-don't want to break my glasses, no I don't!" she stuttered, shaking her head.

"It's only snow," Sam smiled. "What can it do?"

"Lots and lots of damage, yes!"

Sam sweat dropped, but before she could reply, a rather large wad of snow and ice collided with the back of her head. She turned on the two male servants in fury. Bard and Finni looked at one another and instantly pointed to the person that wasn't themselves.

"_He did it!"_

"I was trying to hold a civilized conversation," she bit out. Her scowl faded into a maniacal grin and she advanced on the two. "This means _war_."

Almost the second the words left her mouth, snow balls started flying from all directions. There were many misses, even more hits; however, the three warriors stood strong. Each continued to send their own frozen projectiles whizzing through the air.

"_What_ are you three doing?"

As quickly as the fight had started, it ceased. Sebastian glared down at them, aura dark and menacing. Sam swallowed nervously as she stared up at him, arm frozen mid-throw.

"I sent you all out here to shovel this mess, not make it worse," Sebastian hissed, eyes narrowing into an even deadlier glare. "NOW GET BACK TO WOR-"

The butler was cut off when a snowball struck him directly in the mouth. Sam laughed, standing with a prideful grin plastered on her lips.

"_That_, was for earlier."

Sebastian spit out the offensive, white, fluff and walked over to Sam, glaring dangerously with a serene grin on plastered on his face. The strawberry blonde gulped, instantly regretting the spur-of-the-moment snowball attack.

"Do you think it is funny, Sam, to interrupt me while I am talking?"

"Uh…"

"Do you find it humorous to throw snow in a person's face?"

"Uh…"

"Do you think your actions were proper in the least?"

"Uh…"

"Do you believe that they will go unpunished?"

"No…?"

Sebastian took another step forward and Sam took a large step back to avoid the leering butler only to slip and fall on ice. She looked up at the demon, utterly terrified.

"Please don't kill me."

Sebastian smirked.

"Have I not mentioned, _my lady_, that I will not kill anyone unless ordered. That could cause quite a problem for the young master... However, there are other forms of… _punishment_."

Sam gulped.

"Are you going to dunk me in a snow bank?"

"Not quite."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I hate you."

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not that fond of you at the moment either. Watching you scrub out a chimney is not the most enjoyable of past times."

Sam glared at Sebastian with murderous intent as she brushed soot from her hair.

"Your. Fucking. Punishment."

Sebastian sighed again and adjusted his position so he could sit cross-legged in his large, comfortable looking, chair. How Sam wished she could be sitting, reading peacefully in a chair like that instead of cleaning this damn chimney.

"Not going to hit me for cussing?" She mocked, scrubbing at a particularly crusty layer of hardened soot.

"Not at this moment. I do not wish to soil my gloves."

Sam scowled, dunking her sponge into the now murky waters of the bucket.

"How long will this take?

"Usually, it takes me a good half and hour, so for you… two or three, and that would be if you were working at top speed," he smirked widely.

Sam groaned, looking upwards at the still filthy bricks of the chimney.

"Great, just great."

She sighed, another problem arising in her thoughts as she did so.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"How the Hell am I supposed to get to the top of the chimney?"

"That is not my problem."

The strawberry blonde scowled and gazed up at the seemingly endless expanse of bricks and soot.

"Sebastian, can I just be done with this and say I owe you a favor?"

"You already owe me a favor for fixing the wall."

"Okay, so I'll owe you _two_ favors then."

The demon seemed to ponder for a moment, pressing his knuckle against his lips. His eyebrows scrunched up lightly as if he was in deep thought. Slowly, a wide smirk spread across his lips.

"No."

Sam's hopeful grin slipped off her face and she frowned. _Blackmail it is then_.

"You know, I could always just call Pluto in here again…" she trailed off, a smug smirk of her own forming underneath all the chimney grime as Sebastian flinched.

"I'll take the favor over that mutt," he scowled, walking over and grabbing the sponge and bucket from her hands. Sam smiled and skipped to the door. She was about to dash through the threshold when a pesky memory snagged her thought train.

_I've done it every year at Christmas. They'd be so upset if I don't… well, maybe not _that _upset, but still. _

"Sebastian?" She called.

The butler looked up, not appearing the least bit pleased. Sam noticed that he'd managed to clean double the amount that she'd managed in thirty minutes in only the few seconds her back had been turned.

"Do you think you can bring me some paper, ink, envelopes and a pen later?"

"Why?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"I have to write some letters… two to be exact."

Sebastian smirked.

"So the stubborn female is in need of contact from her family during the Holidays, is that right?"

Sam scowled.

"Shut up. It's just my siblings…" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest with a firm glare in Sebastian's direction. After a moment though, her eyes softened, filling with mirth at the thought of her elder brother and sister. "I miss them, okay? Could you please just be nice for once and do this one thing for me? Please?"

Sebastian smiled, bowing slightly with his hand placed over his heart.

"Whatever you wish, my lady."

Sam smiled back at him, for once not correcting his use of the formal and somewhat possessive title.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Bard, don't! Sam and Mister Sebastian won't be amused, no!"

Bard cackled.

"Please, Sam'll get over it 'ventually, and I'm pretty sure Sebastian would be pretty grateful t' us," the chef grinned, adjusting what must have been the tenth bundle of the hanging plant.

"As long as we know where these guys are, we're safe."

Mey-Rin looked at him skeptically.

Bard laughed, whistling 'jingle bells' under his breath.

"After all, what's the 'olidays without a bit o' mistletoe?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ohhhhhhh~ Set up for the next chapter! Mistletoe, mistletoe… the mayhem, arguments, and random kissing you cause! My dad used to hang mistletoe in our house… it helped me discover numerous secret passage ways and ways to get around the main hallways. My step-mom hated it… so it conveniently ended up in the fireplace a year or two later. Hmmmm… *sweat drop***

**Hope everyone liked it!**


	23. The Holidays II

**I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! Please forgive me for the late update! Finals are **_**killing **_**me D: I think the stress has literally chipped off a few years of my life span.**

***clears throat***

**Anyhoo…**

**Another Christmas chapter! Yaaaaaayyy! *jumps up and down while glomping Sebastian plushy* My dog just licked my laptop while I was typing that… weird… **

**Well, later tonight I have to go serve pasta to old people for community service hours so I figured I might as well type while I can. I could always continue typing later (as in one in the morning), but I might as well get the ol' brain pumping… uh… Do brains pump? Oh well.**

**I had some major side track-age (I don't think that's a word, but let's pretend it is) while getting ready to update including the regular stuff, finals, and the fact that my brain refuses to work/think/process anything. All that came outta' the thing was dust bunnies and cobwebs ^^' So now that my squishy head organ is fully functional, I am ready to type! *insert dramatic music***

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her ash covered hair. She glared down at the now black and dusty skin with extreme distaste. _Why do Sebastian's punishments always have to be so dirty? _Sam paused for a moment, face turning red. She vigorously shook her head side to side. _No! Bad thoughts! Not _that _kind of dirty! Out of the gutter! Out of the gutter!_

"Oof!"

Sam and the person she'd ever so ungracefully plowed into crashed to the floor with echoing thuds. The strawberry blonde looked up, ready to growl at the person who'd been in the middle of her walkway, when she came face to face with an infuriated Ciel.

The young earl looked none too happy to see her and he put no effort into hiding the fact. He scowled deeply, visible eye narrowed to the point it was almost closed. Sam gulped.

"I didn't do it…?"

Ciel practically snarled at her, ripping a piece of something green from his hair.

"Then what do you call _this_?"

Sam stared at it for a moment before she paled.

"No way. Those _idiots_…" she hissed. Ciel sent her a perplexed look. Sam ignored the young earl, choosing instead to glare up at the ceiling. The strawberry blonde gulped again. "They're _everywhere_…"

"So you _didn't_ hang the mistletoe all over the place?" Ciel asked, brushing more of the plant from his hair. Sam shook her head and stared at him for a moment.

"How the heck did you get so roughed up?" she laughed. Ciel scowled, cheeks tinted pink as he brushed more bits of dust and mistletoe from his being.

"I may be the head of the house, but that doesn't mean I am 'exempt to the rules of mistletoe,' as Mey-Rin put it."

Sam nodded her head thoughtfully.

"You took a dive instead of the kiss? It probably would have only been on your cheek you know. Man up!"

Ciel scowled.

"And you wouldn't have run screaming if you were stuck with Sebastian?" he grumbled.

Sam's cheeks tinted pink and she cleared her throat.

"Changing the subject."

Ciel smirked and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't run, would you?"

Sam scowled, cheeks growing darker.

"O-Of course I would," she laughed nervously. "Silly boy!"

Ciel's smirk widened.

"You're not very convincing, Sam."

"And you're not supposed to be talking about this. You're thirteen! You should be screaming about the evils of cooties and how you'd rather shove your ears full of lard then listen to talk about relationships!"

"I didn't know there was a relationship going on here. Do tell."

Sam groaned and face palmed.

"If I didn't like you, kid, you'd be shoved face down into some well in the middle of London."

Ciel chuckled.

"There's also the fact that I'm the Queen's Guard dog, a prestigious earl, and technically your boss… _even though you don't ever actually work_."

"Not true! I'm a pretty good maid… _occasionally_."

"That's right, 'occasionally.'"

Sam laughed, mood lightening now that the previous topic was no longer being discussed. Sure, romance was a basic conversation amongst the female population and Sam was used to it, but discussing relationships (even it was only kissing and none of the extremely… _mature_ stuff) was awkward when it was with a young teenage boy… Especially considering there wasn't really a real romantic 'relationship' between herself and Sebastian per say… was there? _This is when I need Sarah and all her girl-iness… Or Alex! He was always a bit… 'flamboyant,' for lack of a better word. Speaking of Alex…_

"Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where the Navy is positioned right now?"

Ciel sent the strawberry blonde a funny look, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"The Navy? As in the _Royal Navy_?"

"No, the color," Sam scoffed.

"No need to get so touchy," he grumbled. "But no, sadly. I might have a newspaper in my office that mentions it though."

"Then lead the way!" Sam smiled, pointing down the hallway. Ciel sighed but began to walk, hands clasped behind his back like he was taking a leisurely stroll.

"So why do you need to know where the Navy is, Sam?"

"I always send my siblings a letter on Christmas and one of them just happens to be with the Navy at the moment."

"You have a sibling in the Navy?" He seemed shocked.

"That's kind of what I just said."

"I thought your family was rich."

"They are…" Sam answered hesitantly, not quite sure what Ciel was trying to say.

"Sons of rich men never go off to fight. It's practically a taboo in society."

Sam snorted.

"Well that's stupid."

Ciel scowled.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense. Why send young men to war when they are supposed to inherit large companies, land, or great sums of money when you can send the poor boys who live on the streets? Not to mention the disgrace that would come from a rich man being placed in the same rank as a street urchin," he explained, sounding almost scornful.

Sam sighed.

"You sound like a snot."

"I never said I wasn't."

Sam snorted to hide her laugh.

"Anyways, tell me why your brother is in the Navy."

"If you're expecting a huge, climatic, tale you're going to be _horribly_ disappointed," she smiled. "Basically, it all boils down to two reasons. One: My brother is just like me. He hated living the confined life of a rich nobleman and wanted to escape. Two: He had the typical teenage boy 'I want to be a great war hero who get's all the girls' syndrome. I still remember the day he told our father he was going off to war."

Sam grinned fondly at the memory.

"Alex walked right up to our father and said 'I'm leaving with the next group of grunts. I'll see you all in two years. Bye!' The next time I saw my brother in person, he was standing on some huge podium in a ridiculous looking vest and being promoted to Captain." Sam laughed. "The idiot may be a complete failure when it comes to physical fighting and shooting a gun, but he's the most amazing strategist I've ever seen."

Ciel nodded.

"I think you mentioned at some point that you had a sister. Is she like the two of you?" the young earl asked, turning sharply down the next hallway. Sam had to run to keep up with him.

"Sarah? Like me or Alex?" The strawberry blonde broke into a small fit of laughter. "Sarah is the perfect example of everything a 'proper lady' should be. In the first letter I got from her after I left my family, she wrote 'your lack of ability to act like a woman disgusts me' in about forty different ways. She's extremely religious, stiff to the point that if you breathe the wrong way she'll snap at you, and a perfectionist in everything she does."

"I see. You two sound nothing alike," Ciel commented, stopping at the door to his office.

He twisted the doorknob and walked in to the room calmly, plopping down in his large, comfy, desk chair. He sifted through a mound of papers on the mahogany desk and grabbed one from the pile. Ciel leaned forward to hand it to Sam, pointing at a small section of text. He paused, glaring with extreme distaste at the soot covered hand reaching to grab the paper.

Sam sighed, noticing his glare. She snatched the paper from his hands, eyes glancing briefly at the small paragraph Ciel had pointed to.

"Sebastian," she mumbled, as if the butler's name would explain everything.

Ciel frowned.

"What did you do now?"

"Threw a snowball in his face," Sam replied with a shrug. "He made me clean the chimney."

Ciel sent the strawberry blonde a perplexed look and sighed, shaking his head lightly from side to side. The young earl waved his hand dismissively at her and Sam laughed, saluting him before leaving the small office, paper in hand.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Gah! They're everywhere!" Sam shrieked in frustration, dodging behind one of the large pillars of the mansion's foyer. Her silvery-blue eyes glared up the ceiling with extreme distaste from the dark hideaway. The shiny green plant seemed to loom down at her mockingly.

After she'd taken a bath the eliminate all traces of her horrible failure at cleaning the chimney, Sam decided to sneak around the mansion, desperately searching for a room, a hallway, any place with no mistletoe hanging threateningly overhead. So far, she'd been at it for at least two hours her mission had been completely fruitless. The only thing that had come out of it was utter hopelessness as she saw for herself the sheer number of the holiday decoration. It was as if the green stuff was multiplying every time she opened another door or stepped into a different hallway.

The strawberry blonde sighed, feeling utterly defeated.

"May I inquire as to why you're hiding in a dusty corner?"

Sam yelped, turning to face Sebastian with an infuriated glare.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "And if you must know, I'm hiding from the mistletoe."

"'_Hiding from the mistletoe?'_" Sebastian repeated, eyes glimmering in amusement. "You do realize, Sam, that when no one else is around the mistletoe has no affect, correct?"

Sam frowned at the butler.

"But you're '_around,_'" Sam interjected, making air quotes with her fingers.

"But you did not know that," Sebastian pointed out with a smirk.

The strawberry blonde huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest with a scowl. She leered at the demon as threateningly as a small, human girl could.

"If you just came here to bother me, then leave!"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Sebastian chuckled, flashing his familiar closed-eyed grin. "Either way, I did have a purpose in seeking you out. You asked for stationary so you could write two letters, correct?"

Sam nodded and the black-clad butler held out a stack of papers, pens, envelopes, and stamps that had all but materialized out of nowhere. Sam sighed and took the pile from his gloved hands.

"Isn't there something you're forgetting, Sam?"

Sam looked over the pile of office supplies in her hands, mentally tallying everything she needed.

"No, I don't think so."

"Something you should say, perhaps?"

The strawberry blonde sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, oh dearest Sebastian. What would I ever do without you?" She snorted, sarcasm oozing from her words. Sebastian bent over in a mock bow, smug grin etched on his lips.

"I believe you would be lying dead in a hole, _my lady_."

Silvery-blue eyes narrowed in agitation.

"I don't believe I rely on you quite that much, Sebastian. My feminine pride wouldn't allow it."

"Of course not," the demon smirked. Sam sighed and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and absent mindedly noticed it was starting to grow out a bit. She paused for a moment, wondering what else she could do with her day. Christmas was on the horizon, and a quickly approaching horizon at that. She had to buy presents. _There, that's something! Plus, it's a way to get out of the manor and away from all this mistletoe. _

"Hey, Sebastian? Do you think Ciel would let me go to one of the nearby towns for a few hours?"

"I don't see why you'd want to go to any of those places."

"That's not the question. Would he let me go or not?"

Sebastian placed a finger on his chin as if he was in deep thought and tilted his head lightly to the side. Sam grumbled. She hated when he did that. He obviously knew the answer to her question and was only attempting to draw out the awkward silence while she waited for his answer. _Damn demon_.

"I believe he would agree if you brought an escort. The nearest towns are not the most desirable of places to travel to."

"But if I do that, the surprise of what gift they get would be ruined!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gift?"

Sam huffed in agitation.

"Yes, _gift_. You give people _gifts_ on Christmas."

"I do not believe we've celebrated that particular custom of the Christmas Holiday before," the demon mumbled to himself, tilting his head lightly to the side. Sam plopped the pile of papers and other necessities for writing a letter onto a nearby table. Sebastian looked upon the unkempt pile with extreme distaste.

"Well there's always a time to start!" Sam grinned, grabbing Sebastian's arm and dragging him behind her as she began the trek to Ciel's office. "Besides, Ciel seems too depressed for being a kid at Christmas time. Maybe a gift will help cheer him up!"

"I suppose," Sebastian shrugged. "However, if you wish to buy gifts, it is my opinion you should go to London for the day instead of simply heading to one of the smaller towns. The selection will be much greater."

"For once, I'll listen to your advice," Sam replied with a small smile. "To London it is then!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel rubbed at his throbbing temples, trying to coax the headache from his skull. Every sound seemed amplified, every color and sight one hundred times brighter. Every little thing grated painfully against the inside of his head. The young earl sighed and straightened in his chair, tilting his head back to lean against the plush leather. _At least none of the servants are causing too much-_

The door of his office flew open and Sam burst in, half dragging Sebastian behind her.

"Hey, Ciel, ol' buddy ol' pal!"

_For the love of God. Why me?_

"What?" he snapped.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jeesh, and I thought I was being pleasant."

"Get on with it!"

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to go to London for the day," the strawberry blonde smiled, hands releasing Sebastian's arm to fold neatly under her chin. Her silvery blue eyes glistened up at Ciel and she puckered her lower lip. "_Pllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssee_?"

"You'll need… someone to drive you there… and back," he bit out, rubbing at his temples as they continued to throb. "And I have no time to find you an escort-"

"Sebastian can take me! He knows how to get to London," Sam interrupted. The butler sent her an odd look and Ciel scowled.

"I need him here," he ground out. _Her voice just gets louder and louder every second!_

"But this is really, really, _really_, important," Sam urged. "I thought you and I were buddies now! We even had a nice, friendly chat and everything!"

"That was _before_ you started annoying the Hell out of me," Ciel hissed, closing his eyes and rubbing harder at his aching temples.

"I haven't spoken to you since then!"

"You're speaking right now!"

"Touché, shorty."

"Don't call me that!"

"If you let me go to London, I won't be here to annoy you," Sam pointed out.

"Not good enough," Ciel scowled.

Sam sighed and paused, thinking over her answer.

"If you let me go to London, I won't bug you for two whole days and I'll even buy you some candy from that huge Sweets Emporium!"

Ciel hesitated, weighing the positive consequences versus the negative ones of agreeing with the stubborn strawberry blonde. On one hand, his mansion could dissolve into wreckage at the absence of the demon butler. On the other hand, he didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of the knowledge that Ciel couldn't survive even a day without him. There was also the sweet temptation of the peace and quiet Sam and the butler's absence would bring. Not to mention the candy. The young earl's mouth watered at the thought.

Ciel sighed, dropping his hands from his temples.

"Fine, just be back by morning."

"Yes!" Sam cheered, eyes lighting up. She took a step forward and stopped. "You probably _don't_ want a thank you hug, right?"

"Right. Just leave already."

Sam saluted the young earl and reclaimed her death grip on Sebastian's arm, dragging him out the doorway behind her. She waved once before the door slammed shut after her.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes.

_Even though Sam can be enjoyable to be around at times, everyone needs a break from her antics at some point. Having the two of them gone will do my nerves some good._

The young earl closed his eyes, relishing in the quiet. He didn't think, didn't move. He only took large, calming breaths. Ciel smiled slightly, his headache fading into nonexistence._ This is pretty nice. No arguing, no shrieking… Maybe I should send the two of them away more often…_

A large 'boom' echoed throughout the mansion, shaking the foundation. A chorus of angry 'Bard!'s filled the air.

Ciel groaned and his head fell to his desk top with a thump.

_Why me?_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam smiled, rummaging through her belongings for the remainder of her money. The bet against Bard had taken its toll on her wallet, but there was still plenty left to lavish the Phantomhive manor occupants with gifts _and_ give Ciel his candy. Sam pulled the medium size, plump, drawstring bag from its respectful place in her drawer. She weighed it in her hands for a moment before placing it carefully into a side holster. The holster was then tied to her hip and Sam stood, grabbing her cloak off of her bed and wrapping it around her frame.

The strawberry blonde paused, looking down at her hips with distaste.

_Avalon's not the only getting fat off Sebastian's cooking_, she thought with a scowl. Sure, it wasn't really _that _noticeable, but Sam was still miffed. She was indeed a woman after all and she had every right to be annoyed that her holster needed to be loosed an extra notch and that her pants felt a bit more smug than they had in the days she'd been traveling.

Sam didn't have an extremely fast and hard working metabolism like many girls (including her sister) had. She had to work to keep in shape. All the walking she'd done while traveling had kept her extremely lean and fit. Ever since she'd become a staff member of the Phantomhive house, she'd practically stopped exercising all together. Sam twirled once, looking herself over in the mirror.

_It's not really that bad… and I do look a lot healthier with some meat on my bones, but I really should start exercising again. I can ask Mey-Rin what she does to stay in shape. _

Sam nodded to herself and walked out of the maids' quarters. She carefully headed to the front of the manor, watching for approaching people along the way. The damn mistletoe was still in effect and she had to be cautious.

Very, very, cautious.

Sam stopped at a familiar windowsill that an even more familiar orange tabby cat was stretched out on. He yawned and turned to face her with an almost annoyed meow. Sam laughed and the cat shook his head, like his brain was full of fog.

"Hey, Avi," She smiled, reaching out to scratch behind the feline's ears. "Want to come along for the ride?"

Avalon tilted his head to the side curiously and mewled.

"Sebastian and I are going to London for some Christmas shopping."

The tabby yawned again and stretched. Sam thought for a moment that Avalon would hop down from his sunny perch to join her, but the feline only rolled over onto his side, facing away from her with another, tiny cat-yawn.

"Are you ready to leave yet, Sam?"

The strawberry blonde turned to Sebastian, a small frown on her lips. Sebastian tilted his head curiously at her as if he was saying _"What happened now?"_

She sighed and turned to shoot Avalon a mock glare.

"I think I just got snubbed by my cat."

Sebastian chuckled and gestured for Sam to follow him. She trotted after him, glancing up at the ceiling constantly.

"Does the mistletoe really make you that nervous, Sam?" the butler asked.

Sam nodded.

"Bad memories. _Very bad memories_," She shuddered.

The demon sent her a look that very clearly ordered her to explain. Sam shook her head violently back and forth.

"No way in Hell am I going to put myself through the mental torture of explaining a very awkward and mentally traumatizing situation to _you_ of all people."

Sebastian's golden eyes narrowed in frustration and he sighed before a serene smirk appeared on his lips.

Sam gulped.

_Oh shit._

The butler halted abruptly in his tracks and Sam crashed into his back.

"Wh-Wha… Why did you stop?" she slurred, slightly disoriented from the crashing into the butler's rather hard back.

"Oh, would you look at that," Sebastian smiled nonchalantly, "we're under one of those pesky mistletoes."

Sam looked up in horror. Indeed, the two of them were directly under one of the green plants. She blanched, eyes wide in terror.

"You know the tradition, I'm assuming," the demon smirked, leaning in.

"W-Wait!" Sam squeaked, cheeks now blazing a fiery red. She cleared her throat and tried to look calm and uncaring. "Wh-Why should we kiss? There's no one around, a-after all. And my lips are all chapped. I had the most terrible cold the other day. I'm probably still sick! I had onions for breakfast! My breath smells like manure!"

Sebastian smirked.

"None of your excuses are valid. I may heed your offer, however, if you provide me with some information… perhaps why you loathe mistletoe so much?"

Sam's gaze hardened slightly with determination.

"Never."

"So be it."

Sebastian leaned in closer and Sam started to panic. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and waited… and waited… and waited. There was a slight tingly pressure against her forehead, but otherwise…

Nothing.

Nada.

Sam cautiously opened her eyes to see Sebastian pull back, a small smirk on his lips.

"You kissed… my forehead?" She asked hesitantly, stunned. The demon chuckled.

"That wasn't so terrible, now was it, Sam?"

Another deep red hue blossomed across her cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up!"

Sebastian laughed and offered the blushing blonde his arm. Sam took it almost cautiously and let him lead her to the carriage. The walk to the small carriage went by in a blur for Sam. She barely realized Sebastian had lifted her into the small compartment and closed the door.

Once the carriage started to move, Sam raised her hand. She rubbed it across her forehead tenderly. It was just as warm as her cheeks.

_No, it wasn't so terrible at all._

…

_But he's still a cocky bastard._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Woo hoo! How do you like my total failure at a first kiss…! If you can even really call what that was a kiss :P **

**Again, super de duper sorry for the late update. I think I got, like, five reviews just telling me to update. Thank you to you people for getting my sorry butt in motion ^^ **

**Finals are over… Wednesday. I think. Maybe. **

**I'll have more time to update after they're all done and over with. My Freshman year of high school is almost over TT-TT I miss being a stupid kid with no homework, finals, or evil English essays! **

**Oh!**

**Good thing that comes from finals! I had to do a pencil sketch "of any God damn thing under the sun. I don't care what the hell it is!" (quote art teacher) And I made Sam in her dress holding a raven/crow (Sebby! Yay!) on her finger. Once I get it back I can put that up :)**

**And to Miss Orcuzi, I would be absolutely honored for you to do a drawing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when someone likes my work enough to say "Hey, I can picture Sam and Sebby and I want to draw them together!" or something like that… And if you're reading this (which I kinda hope you are considering it's thanking you and all…) I would **_**love**_** if you could send me the link for the Phantom of the Opera story as I am a humungous Phangirl ****J … As long as it's not ErikxChristine. I hate Christine … with a flaming passion ^^**

**Anwho, see everyone next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	24. The Holidays III

**Sorry about the sluggish update. **

**I rewrote this chapter three times (this is the fourth attempt). The first time, I got about two pages done before I realized it sucked and restarted. The second time, I got about half a page done and the third time I got a full eight pages typed before I realized I absolutely hated it ^^' **

**PICTURES!**

**There are links for both mine and Orcuzi's pictures for Fee Fye Foe Fum in my profile. I hope everyone likes them. In mine, I think Sam's hair is a bit weird because I was trying to draw the 'twist' thing I remember writing that Sebastian styled her hair into… and the dress design may be a bit off because I drew it during my final and couldn't remember exactly how I had described it. Hope it still looks good!**

**And thanks a bunchles Orcuzi-san for drawing that lovely picture. Sam looks pretty pissed ^^' **

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam smiled, her breath forming miniature clouds of steam in the frigid London air. She pulled her cloak more tightly around herself and checked the pouch of coins at her side for what must have been the hundredth time. Even though the bustling streets were the perfect place for Christmas shopping, the strawberry blonde couldn't help but feel on edge being surrounded by so many strangers.

"Where to first then?" Sebastian asked absent mindedly, shooting a glare over the high collar of his coat in the direction of a yowling dog.

"Umm…" Sam paused, letting her gaze travel along the crowded roads and the many stores lining the sidewalks. "Any suggestions?"

Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"You have absolutely no idea what to purchase for any of them, do you?"

Sam laughed nervously under the demon's piercing gaze and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well… I have _some_ ideas," she lamented, peering into one of the many brightly lit shops. "You've known them all a lot longer than me…"

She let the sentence hang, silently hinting for the butler to add his own ideas to the conversation. When it became obvious that Sebastian wasn't going to put any effort into helping her decide on what Christmas gifts to purchase for the members of the Phantomhive household, Sam began to wander off.

She hesitated at the entrance of a rather large and friendly looking shop. There were a variety of people coming in and out of the building and Sam streamed through the doors with a fresh wave of customers. The shelves of the store were lined with the most random assortment of items that Sam had ever seen in a formal shop. _It looks like someone went out, bought off everyone's junk, and threw it into one place. _

The strawberry blonde walked over to one of the shelves and began looking at the various items lined up on the mounted plank of wood. A small, gleaming, metal, box caught her eye and Sam reached out to pluck it off its perch. The silvery box had a pleasant weight in her hands and was warm to the touch. She ran a finger over the engraving: _Angelus gratia…_

She repeated the words aloud and carefully lifted the lid of the box. The sweet, crystalline, thrum of a music box's melody filled her ears. Her eyes traveled over the newly revealed engraving.

…_daemon casum._

Before she could close the lid, Sebastian had snatched the music box from her grasp almost angrily and set it firmly back on the shelf. Sam gulped as his enraged glare fell on her. _Crap, he looks murderous_. She waved awkwardly at him with a shaky smile. His gaze seemed to soften slightly and he looked back up to the music box, a small smirk dancing across his lips.

"An interesting way to fight the battle… A cowardly, underhanded way at that."

Sam looked up at him, confusion glinting in her eyes. When he only continued to leer at the poor, metal, box, she shook her head and let out a large sigh. _Sebastian must be going crazy. He's taunting a freaking music box for crying out loud!_

Sam tugged impatiently on the butler's arm and he glanced down at her, raising one midnight black eyebrow in question.

"If the thing bothers you so much, we can just leave," Sam pointed out, feeling a bit awkward. "Uh… there's plenty of other stores… plus, people are starting to stare."

Sebastian chuckled and gestured with a tilt of his head for Sam to lead the way. The strawberry blonde nodded stiffly and latched onto Sebastian's arm, dragging him behind her as she made her way to the store's exit.

Once they were back on the cobblestone streets, Sam dropped Sebastian's arm and leered up at him.

"What was that about?" she hissed.

Sebastian smiled his ever infuriating closed-eyed grin.

"Why should I explain this matter to you when you won't explain something as frivolous as a mistletoe incident to me?"

Sam scowled and turned away, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. _Okay, self. Let's ignore Sebastian, shall we? So then… back to shopping…! But I still don't know what to get any of them. Gah! Why does Christmas shopping have to be so damn difficult?_

The two walked past a book store and Sam peered inside the frosted window. There were a bunch of woman who were about her age huddled around one of the wooden racks. Sam paused, chewing on her lip. _Does Mey-Rin like books? I don't think I've seen her read even once… But that doesn't mean she can't read or that she doesn't enjoy doing so. _Sam glanced back up at the hoard of giggling girls. _They don't look all that much like a bunch of book worms either… Maybe Mey-Rin will like whatever book they're all squealing about. _

Sam gestured with her head for Sebastian to follow her and they walked into the shop, the slight tingling of the bell on the door signaling their entrance. Sam looked over at the book rack that the women were clustered around and frowned. There were hardly any books left. She could only make out the issue used for display and a few battered ones. She glanced up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do you think you can go ask the shopkeeper if there's anymore of… those books?" she asked, pointing over to where the hoard of women were.

He nodded with a smirk.

"Of course, _my lady_."

Sam scowled.

"_How many times have I told you_…"

"I do believe I've lost count," Sebastian grinned, heading over to the shopkeeper. Sam leered at him. _Damn, infuriating, man. _

The strawberry blonde walked over to the book rack. She pushed her way as politely as possible to the center of the crowd of women and plucked the display copy off the shelf. Her eyes flitted over the cover and her mouth dropped open slightly, cheeks heating.

_Oh my good God… and I just asked Sebastian to get me a copy of this. He's going to taunt me for the rest of my natural life._

The fancy title, written in the finest calligraphy, leered up at her.

_Sex Under the Full Moon : A Love Story_

Sam gulped. _Okay, maybe it won't be _that_ bad. _She flipped the book over, reading through the summary. She slammed it back onto its place on the display, cheeks cherry red. _Okay… it _is_ that bad._

One of the girls turned to her, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Doesn't it just sound marvelous?" she beamed, holding her own copy to her chest. "My name's Laura… My sister Annie bought me mine because I'm being courted. Annie says," she leaned in, placing a hand next to her mouth like she was about to tell a secret, "that it provides a _lot_ of information on how to do it the most pleasurable way."

Sam paled and gulped.

"U-Uh… A-Actually, I-"

The girl pulled back, stars in her brown eyes.

"And my sweetheart- his name's Michael Phillips by the way, and he's the most handsome man I've ever met- what with his gorgeous hazel eyes and shaggy hair… Anyways, well, he's a proper gentleman, he is, but I do think I can convince him to make love to me before we wed…"

"G-Good for you?"

"I know! It would all be so perfectly romantic when it happened, I can guarantee… So, who's your lover?"

"W-Wha…?"

"Who's the man courting you?" Laura asked, emphasizing each syllable like she was talking to a slow witted child. "You _are _being courted, aren't you?"

Sam paled and stuttered, scratching at the back of her head.

"W-Well, you see… I'm n-not really into… I don't r-really like… b-but, uh, I think m-my friend… Th-these kinds of-"

"Sam, the shopkeeper found an extra for you."

A thin, paper bag landed in Sam's hands and she glanced up. The strawberry blonde could honestly say this was the happiest she'd ever been to see the demon butler.

"Sebastian! Great! Let's go!" Sam grabbed his arm and began to pull. Sebastian raised a curious eyebrow at her before allowing her to tug him along. He noticed Sam mumbling to herself and paused, listening to what she was saying. He chuckled.

"Oh! So this must be him!"

Sam froze mid-step, face pale and eyes wide in terror. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see the brunette female Sam had been chatting with. The girl was smiling up at them, though it was aimed at Sebastian more so then Sam.

"Uh… I think you have the wrong i-idea," Sam stuttered. "Sebastian and I-"

"Oh! So his name's Sebastian!" The girl grinned, batting her eyelashes. "Well it's such a pleasure to meet you! My name is Laura Hemmingway. My father owns one of the large mills a few miles from here. Sam didn't tell me her sweetheart was so handsome."

Sam's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Laura walked up to the two.

"I haven't seen either of you two around here before. Did you just move to London?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled kindly up at Sebastian.

"We are only in London for the day to purchase Christmas presents," Sebastian replied.

"What do you know! Me too! Perhaps we can spend the day together?" Laura giggled, cheeks flushed.

Sam's eyebrow twitched yet again and she felt her eyes narrow into a death glare at the brunette.

_She's flirting with him! That skank!_

…

_No! Bad, Sam. No need to get possessive here. You have absolutely zero reasons to be possessive of Sebastian in the first place. I mean… it's not like he really _is_ courting you or something… When I think about it, that doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. Hmm… Me and him together… FOCUS QUENELL!_

Sebastian noticed the dirty look Sam was aiming at the girl and smirked. He wrapped their arms more firmly together and smiled down at the strawberry blonde by his side.

"Actually, I was hoping to spend the day with Sam. You see, at home there's not a time we have any moment alone, what with all the children running around…"

Both females' jaws dropped.

"_Children?"_ Sam choked. Sebastian whacked her lightly on the back, a warning for her to stay quiet.

"Oh… okay then," Laura stuttered, walking back to the group of gossiping and giggling women, seeming a bit depleted.

Sam followed Sebastian out the door. They were half way down the block when Sebastian turned to her, eyes glinting in amusement.

"You should close your mouth, Sam. There are many flies and other unsatisfactory insects on the London streets even in the winter time."

Sam's mouth shut with a snap.

"_Children…_"she mumbled. Sebastian smirked.

"Would you not call the young master or those three buffoons children?"

Sam paused for a minute, thinking over his words. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you lost your marbles for a minute…"

Sebastian grinned, golden-red eyes mocking.

"You obviously needed a helping hand out of what seemed like a very awkward situation and I simply decided to help."

"Well… thank you very much then, Sebastian."

"May I at least ask why she assumed I was courting you?"

Sam hesitated, playing with the end of her cloak.

"It wasn't my fault," she sniveled, untangling her arm from Sebastian's so she could cross her arms over her chest. "That girl… _the pig that she was_… just started going on and on and on about her sweetheart and then asked me about mine."

"I don't recall you having a 'sweetheart,'" Sebastian cut in, steering Sam around a mob of shoppers waiting to enter a store.

"That's because I _don't _have one," the strawberry blonde groaned. "She just assumed that I did because I was looking at that stupid book. I wasn't even buying it for myself! It's for Mey-Rin!"

"Why didn't you just explain that to her then?"

"I _did_ try… sort of… -ish… I got tongue tied and you just happened to walk over at that exact moment."

"I see… May I ask why you think Mey-Rin would even want this book?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trying to change the subject, Sebastian?"

"Not quite. We were discussing the book and the effects it caused. I only wish to know why you believe Mey-Rin would be interested in reading something so…" he paused, as if he was struggling to find words that could describe the novel without sounding improper.

"Risqué?" Sam suggested.

"Yes."

The strawberry blonde shrugged.

"Call it feminine intuition… It may not be the most appropriate Christmas gift in the world, but it's something she would want-"

Sam paused, replaying her words over in her head. _Not really appropriate, but something they'd actually want… _A bright smile lit her face.

"That's it!"

The demon butler looked down at her, clearly confused.

"I know what I'm going to get everyone for Christmas!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam looked over her purchases with a careful eye. She picked through the last thing she'd bought: Bard's gift. _This stuff better be authentic, _Sam thought sourly. _It would really suck if Bard lit it up only for it _not _to go boom. _

To buy it, she'd had to sneak away from Sebastian. (There was no way she'd be able to purchase dynamite while he was watching.) Actually, she hadn't _really _snuck away from him. She'd just left him in Goldie's Pet Shop. If Sebastian was surrounded by kittens, Sam was sure he wouldn't notice her absence for a few minutes.

Finding someone who sold dynamite had actually been a lot easier than Sam had anticipated it being. She'd gone to a blacksmith, asked if he knew anyone in the area who sold TNT, and was pleasantly surprised when the man opened a small closet lined with explosives.

She tucked the bag of dynamite safely back under her cloak and ran through her mental check list.

_Mey-Rin? _Check. _I got her the stupid 'risqué' book._

_Finni? _Check_. I got him new flower hair clips and that white wolf stuffed animal._

_Bard? _Check. _I got him the dynamite. _

_Tanaka? _Check. _I got him that orange-vanilla tea._

_Ciel? _Check. _I got him that new WAR board game… and the damn bribe candy._

Sam paused, tapping her chin. _Who am I missing…? _She looked over at the shop next to her. In the window, she could see a variety of kids toys. Her eyes landed on a stuffed black cat.

_Shit! I still need to buy something for Sebastian!_

The strawberry blonde turned back and forth, eyes flickering over each of the shops. _What the heck could a person like Sebastian possibly want for Christmas?_ _Think, Sam, think! Okay, it probably wouldn't be something materialistic… and something that could either fuel his ego or make him laugh… So obviously, I have to do the opposite. _

Sam stopped at the door of one of the shops. She peered inside the frost covered window and her gaze fell on numerous racks of art supplies. Rows of pens, bottles of ink, thick rolls of paper… it was an artist's dream. _If only I was a good sketch artist. I could draw a picture of Sebastian with Avalon… but no. Curse my short attention span. _

Next, her eyes located a pile of fabric placed near a crate full of red Santa hats._ Maybe… Just maybe… Then again, I haven't sowed or even attempted picking up a needle in years… and I was never all that good to begin with. Well, it's worth an attempt. If it looks awful, I'll just get rid of it._

Sam walked into the store. The elderly woman standing at the counter smiled warmly at her, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you?"

Sam smiled cheerfully back at her.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could buy one of those Santa hats, some black fabric, and some thread…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Where exactly _did_ you wander off to?"

Sam shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

Sam shrugged again, adjusting the strap of her bag so it would stop digging into her shoulder.

"You were content being left with the cats, weren't you?" she challenged. "I figured you wouldn't mind if I vanished for a few minutes."

"You were gone for three hours and forty-six minutes."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the demon butler.

"You kept track of exactly how long I was gone?"

Sebastian didn't respond. He only continued to assault her with a glare of reprimand.

"If you were really worried, you could have come to look for me," Sam pointed out. "Besides, I was only buying presents."

Sebastian sighed.

"Sam, the point of bringing me along as an escort was for me to escort you around the city, not for you to leave me in a pet store," Sebastian scolded. "What would have happened if you were attacked?"

"Well I wasn't attacked, and if I was, I would: one, scream my lunges out. (I'm pretty sure you, if not the whole city, would hear me.) Two, kick said attacker where the sun don't shine and most likely laugh when he doubled over in pain… Besides, what idiot would attack me in the middle of the day on a crowded street that's most likely swarming with police officers?" she scoffed.

Sam stepped up the small, makeshift, stairs and into the carriage. She leaned out of the door with a Cheshire cat-grin.

"Tell ya' what… let me ignore your mother-hen rant right now and I'll take all the blame for Bard's gift when he decides to use it. Ta-ta for now!"

The carriage door slammed behind her and Sebastian sighed, climbing up into the driver's seat. For once, the demon could honestly say he was worried about the outcome of a shopping spree.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_Dear Sarah, how's life? I'm good… _No, that sounds too cliché… _Dearest Elder Sister Sarah, I miss your company more than I can put into words_… No, too corny… also, a lie."

Sam tapped the edge of the pen against her chin. Writing a heartfelt letter to someone she'd often claimed _had _no heart was pretty difficult. She tossed the crumpled paper into the growing pile at her feet.

Sam and Sebastian had arrived back at the mansion late into the night. She had waved goodnight to the butler, dropped the bribe candy on Ciel's desk (seeing as how the little monster of an Earl was already in bed), and headed straight for the maid's quarters to get started on the letters to her siblings.

Alex's letter had been enjoyable to write, as usual. Sam had always adored her brother with all her heart and the two had been the best of friends all throughout their childhood. They shared a connection that only siblings could have.

Sarah on the other hand… Sam and Sarah had never really seen eye to eye.

To start, Sarah was the first born child and Sam the last. Usually, female heirs were highly frowned upon and the pressure of this view had entirely robbed Sarah of her childhood.

The red-headed girl had spent all of her early years studying, perfecting every possible feminine 'requirement' under the sun. She was respectful to everyone with spotless manners. She could play the violin and the piano so beautifully that it even the most tone deaf were entranced. She could paint a scenery perfectly down to the last speck of dirt. She could answer any question, solve any riddle, figure out any problem…

To an adult, she was the perfect child.

_Then, there was me and Alex, _Sam thought with a wry smile. _The troublemakers…_

Sam and her brother never cared for Sarah's educational and political view of the world. They'd been like every other child, lost in the magical web of innocence and naivety… and Sarah had loathed them for that.

Sam closed her eyes, thinking back. She couldn't remember a single time when her sister had ever sat by the stream with her toes dangling in the water, ever laughed at a corny joke their father made, ever played hide and seek in the attic… ever smiled.

Avalon hopped up onto the small desk with a mewl and Sam reached out to stroke his orange fur. She twirled the pen between her fingers absent mindedly. The strawberry blonde dropped her hand so that the writing utensil rested on the paper, a small ink blotch forming at the tip.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'm not really sure what to say. Merry Christmas._

The paper was crinkled and tossed on the ground with all the rest. Sam rubbed at her temples in agitation, a wave of fatigue washing over her. She put her pen down and blew out the candle on the desk.

_Maybe I'll try writing again tomorrow._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Wow. That was… kind of a depressing ending. Why did I write that? I guess it's because I was listening to 'Lacrimosa'. That song is seriously depressing… especially when they play it after Sebastian leans over Ciel and is all like "Yes, my lord" before he sucks out his soul. **_**Bleck**_**, I need to listen to more cheerful music when I write…**

**Soooo… Kind of shortish… I guess… But I felt like I needed to end it there because I want to be able to do almost a full chapter on the events of Christmas day. **

**I forgot to put this next part in the beginning, whoops… **

**To everyone who didn't like the mistletoe kiss in the last chapter:**

**Yes, I was **_**itching **_**to write a full make out scene, but I feel like that would've thrown off the whole story. Sam probably would have gotten freaked out and bolted or refused to talk to/look at Sebastian ever again. She's only **_**just **_**realizing she likes him after all. Plus, Sebastian is pretty smart and does **_**everything**_** for his own gain. He knows Sam isn't just some human girl he can toss aside when he's done with her. She's his **_**soul mate**_**. He can't really treat her like the common whores/poor nuns he gets stuck with in all his seduction missions. Hope that kind of explains why I had to write the scene that way instead of as a full blown make out session.**

**On the topic of mistletoe and kissing…**

**YES! Sam **_**will**_** explain the Mistletoe incident… and I guarantee it's probably not even close to what anyone thinks happened XD**

**And remember to check out the pictures!**

**Until next time!**


	25. The Holidays IV

**Hello everyone~**

**I feel really bad that it's been taking me so long to update lately. Summer is actually screwing me over for laptop time. I barely have any chance to go on the thing at all TT-TT Hopefully the length of this chapter (29 pages compared to the usual 12 or 13) will make up for my sluggish updates. I'm hoping I can get the next one out a lot sooner. **

**Before I begin, some people seem to be worried about Sarah showing up and trying to win Sebastian's heart… or something like that. Trust me, I never in any way EVER planned on having her become infatuated with or even liking Sebastian… **_**at all**_**. I have the whole plot planned out in my noggin and I never even bothered to consider that option. So don't worry! Sarah won't even show up at the Phantomhive manor. I hope that dissolves any worries about this turning into a cliché soap opera fanfic.**

**Oh, yes! I almost forgot.**

**ericksangelofmusic : yeaaaahhhh… I know I left out that episode… and I love that one too so I was pretty upset when I had to cut it out. It wasn't a mistake, it wouldn't fit into the plotline. In my story, Sam's first few days at the manor and the dance fits into the spot where the ice-skating episode and the camera episode would go. Elizabeth gives Ciel his present then and not on some random visit like in the anime. I really couldn't have the ice festival where she finds the ring (the ring that the whole episode is pretty much centered around) **_**after **_**she gives it to Ciel. That would be silly ^^' I hope that explains why I skipped over that episode. Love your username by the way :D**

…

**The link for my drawing is kind of… wacky. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Photobucket loathes me TT-TT Sorry to anyone who the link also dislikes. It should work if you try it a few times or so… I think…**

…

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam yawned and rolled over in her bed. The sheets were toasty warm. Avalon was curled comfortably by her head, but not so that his fur covered her nose and cut off her oxygen supply. The curtains were closed tightly so no light could leak through and the soothing smell of Sebastian's cooking floated down the hall and into the maids' quarters. Sam smiled, burying her face into her plush pillow. _I wish I could wake up like this every morning…_

"Happy Christmas Eve!"

And with that, a bucket of snow and ice was dumped on the disoriented strawberry blonde.

A cat yowled, a girl shrieked, a gardener and cook laughed.

"BAAARRRRRDDDDD! FIIIIINNNNNNNNNIIIII! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU TWO!"

Thus, the chaos of Christmas Eve began.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Ow!"

"Sam, maybe you should just give Mister Sebastian something else, yes," Mey-Rin mumbled, handing the frustrated strawberry blonde another wad of bandages. Sam nodded in thanks and wrapped the white gauze around her bloody finger.

"I hate needles. I hate sowing. I hate this stupid hat," Sam scowled, tying the bandage tighter. "…but it's Christmas Eve. There's no way Sebastian would take me back to London. Plus, I have absolutely _no_ idea what else I could give him… Sebastian's so _difficult_, if you know what I mean."

"I don't, no," Mey-Rin confessed, playing with the edge of her puffy maid skirt. "I think you know him the best out of all of us other than the young master, yes. Mister Sebastian was never very… open with the rest of us, no he wasn't…"

Sam shrugged and stuck the needle back through the underside of the red fabric, pulling it back through with a rough tug. She adjusted the triangle of black fabric and continued sowing.

"He's not all that open with me either."

Mey-Rin hummed, shaking her head slightly in disagreement.

Sam sighed and placed the needle down. She held up the hybrid hat so she and Mey-Rin could judge it.

"It looks…"

"Uhm…"

"Okay, Mey-Rin," Sam grimaced, placing the hat on her head, "give me your honest opinion."

"O-On what exactly, yes?"

"The hat."

"O-Oh, okay… it still looks like a hat, yes it does… sort of."

Sam let out an annoyed huff and the fluffy cotton ball attached to the end of the Santa hat bobbed.

"Can you tell what's _on_ the hat?"

"…triangles?"

Sam ripped the hat off her head and placed it back on the table.

"Close enough."

She handed the borrowed needle carefully back to Mey-Rin and tossed the excess cloth and thread into a drawer.

"Never again will I attempt to sow… or make my own presents," Sam sighed, flopping back down in her chair.

The strawberry blonde glanced over distastefully at the empty frame of her bed. The mattress and sheets had to be taken out and left to dry due to Finni and Bard's little 'wakeup call.' _I would've gladly strangled the two of them to death if I'd had the chance, but _no. _Sebastian had to "properly deal with the two" because _he's_ in charge of the servants. God, could that man be any more cocky or infuriating?_

Sam sighed and leaned back, head falling over the back of the chair.

"Mey-Rin, why do men have to be so damn frustrating?"

There was no answer.

"Mey-Rin?"

Sam sat up, looking around the room. The maid had practically vanished into thin air.

"Wow. For being as clumsy as she is, Mey-Rin got out of here without making a sound…"

Sam stood up, stretching. She grabbed Sebastian's Santa hat off of the table and placed it with the other gifts. She sat back down, bringing her knees up to her chest and looking around the room with tired, grayish blue eyes. The strawberry blonde yawned and adjusted her body position so that she was curled up into a tiny ball, head resting comfortably on the plush backside of the chair. She let out a gigantic yawn and closed her eyes.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Hello?" Sam called, straining her ears for some kind of response. She'd fallen asleep for a few hours and when she'd woken up, Tada! Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard had all disappeared. Sam gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip. _Maybe I shouldn't be so worried, they _are_ all adults after all… okay. Yes, I should be worried. _

"Helloooo? Mey-Rin? Bard? Finni?"

There was still no answer.

Sam frowned, continuing to chew on her lip. _Where the heck could they possibly be? The mansion's only so big. _She paused by a familiar office door_. I know I promised I wouldn't bother him, but… _Sam opened Ciel's office door, peering inside.

"What?"

The strawberry blonde sighed in relief.

"Phew… At least _you're_ here. I thought _everyone _disappeared."

The young earl raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"_Disappeared?_"

Sam nodded vigorously.

"Uh-huh. Bard, Finni, and Mey-Rin are all gone!"

Ciel sighed and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Sam, did it ever occur to you that I'd give them the same option to go Christmas shopping that I gave you?"

"No…"

"Well I did. All three of those idiots are on their way to London as we speak."

Sam nodded awkwardly, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"_So_… How's… life?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Life?_"

"Uhm… not the best topic for small talk?" Sam paused, tapping on her chin lightly in thought. "What about-"

The young earl lifted his hand, signaling the strawberry blonde to be quiet.

"I do believe part of our agreement yesterday was that you wouldn't bother me for two days."

Sam frowned and opened her mouth to speak; however, Ciel's glare instantly squashed any retort that she was about to toss out. She frowned and let out a huge sigh.

"Who else am I supposed to bug then?"

"How about Sebastian?" Ciel offered, a small, maniacal grin spreading over his lips. "He was in a pretty foul mood this morning. I think it has something to do with Christmas being a sacred, religious holiday and him being a soul sucking demon."

Sam rolled her eyes at the last part but smiled all the same.

"Well, I'll have to change that!" She declared, sticking a fist in the air in determination. "Everyone deserves to enjoy the wonderful, gift giving, sugary-treat-filled holiday that is Christmas!"

Sam saluted the Earl before walking out of the office and towards the kitchen. She grinned, inwardly preparing for the struggle that was to come.

During all her fantasizing and mental planning Sam had conducted in preparation for her favorite holiday, she'd overlooked the simple fact that Sebastian was a demon. _A demon from Hell who most likely worships the devil as his king plus one of the most holy Christian Holidays which involves the birth of the prophet destined to lead the human race out of Hell and towards the gates of Heaven… This isn't going to be pretty._

Sam pushed open the double doors of the kitchen to find Sebastian frosting a large, vanilla, triple layered cake. She walked over and attempted to peer over his shoulder; the key word being attempted. _Gah! Why does Sebastian have to be so damn tall?_

"Is there something you need, Sam?"

"_For you to shrink about half a foot…" _She grumbled before clearing her throat. "Actually, yes. Tomorrow's Christmas and I've decided to help put you in a festive spirit!" She cheered, grinning up at him.

Sebastian frowned and continued frosting the cake.

Sam cleared her throat again and the black clad butler glanced at her over his shoulder, raising one raven black eyebrow in question.

"_I said: _I'm going to help put you in the festive spirit."

Sebastian rolled his golden eyes and turned away from her. Sam scowled and peered around the kitchen. _What to do… What to do… _Her eyes fell on the bowl of white frosting perched on the counter next to Sebastian and grinned. _Okay, Sebastian. How about I give you a beard to match the Santa hat? _

She reached forward to snatch the bowl when it suddenly disappeared. Sam froze and looked up at the demon butler. He held the bowl of frosting in his hands and as he continued to frost the cake, indifferent to her presence. Sam scowled and stretched as far forward as she could, trying to snatch the bowl from his hands. Sebastian only continued to ignore her, skillfully maneuvering the bowl away from her hands each time they came close to grasping it.

Sam sighed and gave up, walking over the kitchen table and plopping down in one of the rickety, wooden chairs.

"I'm bored."

There was no response.

"Can you please give me something to do, or at least talk to me?"

Again, Sebastian ignored her.

Sam scowled and leaned back in the chair so it balanced on its two hind legs.

"I could always work on my impressions," she suggested, noticing Sebastian's eyes flicker in her direction for a second. She cleared her throat and sat back up. "Okay then, I'll take your silence as a '_yes_.' Here it goes…"

Sam stood and walked quietly over to Sebastian. She looked up at him timidly and took a deep breath.

"_Oh, my darling, Bassy~ I've missed you so!" _Sam squeaked, voice high pitched and gritty sounding.

Sebastian froze.

"_Why yes, it's me! Your darling lover, Grell!" _He flinched and Sam smiled wider when she noticed his uncomfortable posture and slight twitch. _"I know you've missed me as much as I've missed you, Bassy dearest! I'll be here for as long as you choose to ignore Sam. You see, she's only trying to help you get into the Christmas spirit and both her and I see no reason why you should be ignoring me- I mean, her. So, until you decide to quit being a sour puss and pay attention to her, I'll just cling to you! Maybe we can cuddle! Oh~ and the mistletoe is right outside-"_

Sam was abruptly cut off by Sebastian's gloved hand clamping over her mouth. She met his enraged glare with an extremely smug look.

"I will remove my hand if you promise to stop imitating that… monstrosity."

Sam sent him a hard glare and Sebastian sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"And I will give you something to do that will relieve you of your boredom."

Sam grinned from behind the demon's glove and nodded. Sebastian removed his hand from over her mouth and Sam closed her eyes, sending the butler one of his own closed-eyed smiles.

"Bested by the human girl yet again, Sebby."

A glob of frosting smacked Sam in the face and she stumbled back in surprise, wiping away the sticky substance as best as she could. She opened her eyes and leered up at Sebastian in shock.

"_You! _You just chucked frosting in my face!"

"You have no proof," Sebastian replied monotonously, but a smug smirk graced his lips. "Your eyes were closed, after all."

"You're the only one in this room other than me!"

"Even if I did do it… what kind of retaliation could you possibly come up with?" he jeered, returning to frosting the cake. "I _am_ a demon after all. You should know better than to taunt me."

Sam scowled and looked around the kitchen. Her eyes fell on a sack of flour Sebastian must have used when making the cake batter. She grinned and walked over to it, picking up the heavy, cloth bag with some difficulty.

"You're absolutely right. What kind of revenge could I possible think up?"

The strawberry blonde watched the butler's face carefully to make sure he was completely ignoring her before making her way back over to him, sack of flour in hand.

"Other than this!"

Sam jumped forward, hurling the flour sack at Sebastian's face. She cried in shock and disappointment when he caught it with ease, sending a light glare her way.

"What did I tell you?" he chided.

Sam ran forward, attaching herself to the bag and tugged.

"What the Hell! Why do you get freakishly fast reflexes?" she snarled, pulling on the cloth sack, trying to remove it from Sebastian's iron like grip. "_It's not fair_!"

There was a loud rip and the bag of flour exploded in a burst of white. Sam shrieked as she and Sebastian were surrounded by a thick cloud of flour. She coughed a few times, rubbing at her eyes. The flour had clumped around her forehead where the frosting had hit earlier, but other than that and the fact the she was most likely coated in the stuff, Sam felt fine.

Slowly, the cloud of flour cleared and the strawberry blonde looked up, squinting in the general direction she'd last seen Sebastian in. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and burst out laughing.

The usually black clad butler was now covered from head to toe in a snow white cloak of flour. He shook his head and the white powder flew from his hair in all directions. The one, solitary, long bang that hung in Sebastian's face released a miniature cloud of flour every time he breathed. Sam giggled and the demon sent a vicious death glare her way.

"I guess this is one of those times that people who say long bangs are impractical are absolutely right."

Sebastian took a step forward, lips twisted in a menacing snarl. Sam closed her eyes and smiled sweetly up at him.

"And I guess this is also one of those times that people who say dumping flour all over someone who can easily maim you is a bad idea are also absolutely right."

"You are correct," Sebastian glowered.

"And am I also right in guessing that my life is in danger at the moment?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"Ah, I see…" Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment, tapping a finger lightly against her flour covered chin. "In that case…"

She took off, sprinting out of the kitchen and down the hall with Sebastian on her heels.

"CIEL! YOUR BUTLER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

There was no response from behind the closed door as Sam darted past it and she panicked. The only person in the world that Sebastian would listen to was Ciel. This wasn't good in the least._ Then again, _she thought sourly_, if Sebastian really wanted me dead, I'd have keeled over already. I mean, come on! He's not even seriously chasing me right now! I'm not all that fast to begin with, so there's absolutely no way in Hell I that I could outrun a demon. _

Sam made a sharp turn down a short hallway, hoping to throw Sebastian off; however, luck was not on her side. She skid on the slippery wood floor and rammed face first into the wall.

"Ow," she groaned, falling to the floor. Sam rubbed at her sore nose and sighed. _I'm doomed. _She opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of black dress shoes before her. The strawberry blonde looked up to see a perfectly flour-free Sebastian and her eyes widened in confusion. Sebastian smirked down at her.

"B-But, you were covered in… How?" Sam stuttered, taking in his perfect appearance. Not a hair or thread was out of place.

"Did you forget, Sam? I am the Phantomhive butler after all, and what kind of butler would I be if I allowed a little thing such as spilled flour to obscure myself or my duties?"

"So… you're _not_ mad at me?"

Sebastian frowned and picked up the flour coated girl by the scruff of her neck, looking at the white powder covering her and the area around her with extreme distaste.

"On the contrary." His familiar closed-eyed smile loomed down at her. "You have utterly ruined my day free from the other three."

Sam looked away, biting on her lip.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just trying to put you in the Christmas spirit. I'll clean up the mess and do anything I can to help you," she promised. "I won't even bug you for being so grumpy."

Sebastian sighed and placed her back on the ground.

"I accept your apology."

Sam smiled and nodded. Flour flew from her hair with the movement and all over Sebastian's freshly cleaned vest. She blanched and stepped backwards.

"S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to…" she trailed off, raising a hand to scratch at the back of her head. She froze, realizing that it probably wouldn't be the best idea, and let her hand drop back to her side. Even _that_ tiny movement sent out a miniature cloud of flour and Sam laughed sheepishly.

Sebastian sighed again and dusted off the front of his vest.

"I suppose we should get you cleaned up then."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"HOT! TOO HOT!"

Sam shrieked, her soaked clothes sticking to her as she lunged out of the bath tub. Water splashed onto the floor and Sebastian frowned.

"You are only making more of a mess."

"Well maybe if you hadn't tried to _boil me alive _there wouldn't be a mess!"

"And you should not be wearing clothes while taking a bath," Sebastian chastised, rolling up his sleeves further to avoid getting them wet as he added cold water from a large jug to the bath.

"Right," Sam drawled, rolling her eyes, "because I'll let you near me while I'm completely naked. I don't think so, pervert."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Pervert_?"

"Hey, it's better than other things I could've called you," she pointed out, plopping down on the linoleum floor of the bathroom. Sam hummed to herself, playing with a stray string on her flour caked shirt. "Be grateful I'm even allowing you in here with me. I don't even get why you have to help me take a bath in the first place…"

"Because you barely put any effort into making yourself presentable, thus, I can only presume that you would spend a similar amount of effort devoted to your hygiene. Besides, you would not spend the proper amount of time necessary to remove all traces of flour from your hair."

Sam scowled.

"Hey! My hygiene is perfectly fine, thank you very much! I take perfect care of myself!"

"Of course."

Her scowl deepened.

"If I could, I would strangle you, you know that?"

Sebastian smirked.

"I know; however, you do not have the physical or mental strength to do so."

The strawberry blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion. She stood up and walked over to the bath tub, dipping her hand in the warm water. It was the perfect temperature now. She swirled it lightly with her fingers.

"_Mental strength_? How does that matter?"

Sebastian grinned.

"Even though you claim to, I know for a fact that you would never actually want me to die."

Silvery-blue eyes narrowed at the demon's smug smirk and her cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Oh _really_. And what do you base _that_ hypothesis off of?"

"You are not denying it."

"You're not supporting it."

"_Do_ you deny it, Sam?" Sebastian asked.

The strawberry blonde sent her best death glare at black clad butler. Slowly, it began to wilt and she jumped back into the bath tub with a splash, hiding her flushed face in the water. Sebastian chuckled.

"I suppose that's a no then."

His only answer was the gurgling of bubbles. The demon smirked and dumped the remainders of the ice water over Sam's head. The strawberry blonde automatically shot up with a screech and spluttered, spitting out mouthfuls of the freezing liquid. She turned a fiery glare at Sebastian but the effect was altogether ruined by the rest of her half drowned appearance. Sebastian chuckled and Sam swatted strands of water logged hair from her face. The once dusty flour now dripped down her drenched form in thick, goopy, liquid streaks.

"GAH! _You bastard_!"

Even though she was coated in a protective layer of white goop, Sam still felt the full impact of the familiar slap to the back of her head.

"Language."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

It was late at night and Sam was sitting by the kitchen fire, wrapped in a thick, wool blanket. Sebastian was up in the maids' quarters reassembling her bed. She'd practically killed herself trying to heave the ridiculously overweight mattress up the stairs from the laundry room where it'd been drying all day.

Sam yawned and stretched, readjusting the blanket. She looked up when she heard the clack of men's dress shoes and smiled lightly at up at Sebastian when he walked through the kitchen door.

"Is my bed fixed?"

"Yes."

"Thank God. Now I can finally go to sleep."

Sebastian walked past her and over to the counter. He reached forward and plucked an old grey mug from the countertop. He walked back over to Sam and handed her the mug. The strawberry blonde gave him a curious look and took a hesitant sip from the contents of the cup. Her face instantly brightened.

"You made hot chocolate!"

Sebastian smirked.

"You did suggest I try and get into the holiday mood after all."

Sam grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. She took another gulp of the steaming, brown liquid.

"Well, I'm shocked you actually listened to me, but thank you for making an attempt." She took another swig of the beverage sent from chocolate Heaven. "A pretty successful attempt at that."

Sebastian paused, as if he was thinking something over.

"Perhaps because I made an attempt to follow your request, you can make an attempt to tell me about the mistletoe incident you so adamantly avoid."

Sam froze mid-gulp. She swallowed heavily.

"Uhm… well… You see, Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

The strawberry blonde looked away, scratching sheepishly at the back of her head. _Think, self, think! Should I tell him…? Maybe that can be his present considering the other one looks like a blob of mutated fabric gone wrong. Think about it, it's not like he can _really_ use it against you for blackmail… Okay, I'll tell him._

Sam sighed and walked over to the kitchen table, plopping down in one of the rickety wooden chairs. She motioned for Sebastian to come sit with a gesture of her head and the butler sat down across from her.

The strawberry blonde sighed and ran a hand through her hair before leaning back crossing her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath.

"I was fourteen and it was my parents' Christmas Eve party. My fiancé and I were about to be introduced to the large group of nobles present, and of course, both families were all hyped up."

"_Your fiancé_?" Sebastian repeated. He looked absolutely shocked, if not a bit irked.

Sam glared at him.

"Yes. Most nobles are betrothed. I was too."

"_Was_?"

"Let me finish the story!" Sam snapped. She cleared her throat and continued. "Well, neither me nor my fiancé were all that thrilled about each other. Actually, we loathed each other. Devon, that was his name, was more enamored with my brother than he was with me,_ if you get what I mean… _andI just hated him in general because… I'm not even really sure why. Both of us wanted out of the engagement and were willing to do anything to get that. Because we were still pretty young and didn't understand that we were betrothed for business and political reasons, we thought we were engaged because adults said we made a 'cute couple.' Well, we figured that if the adults thought we looked terrible together, they would break the engagement.

"So, half an hour before we were going to be introduced, Devon drank spoiled milk to make himself look green and sickly and I smeared our faces and hair with mud.

Unfortunately, my family maid Rosemary found us and cleaned us up before sending us out… but she didn't know that Devon had drank the spoiled milk. When we got out there, everyone clapped and awed and complimented out parents. My brother, the idiot that he is, climbed up the banister and held mistletoe over me and Devon. The crowd did the typical 'kiss' chant. Both of us freaked and Devon went really green. Our parents sort of shoved us together and we were leaning in to get it over with and Devon threw up all over me. My mom shrieked and then all the other noblewomen started to scream… Personally, I can look at vomit and be fine but the sound of someone retching really makes me sick… so I threw up too. It wasn't pleasant.

"Later that night, both of our family heads got together and pretty much chewed the two of us out for hours on end. When they were done yelling at us about how we disgraced the entire Quenell and Everett family names, they broke off our engagement. In the end, we got what we wanted and neither of us has talked to the other since then," she grinned, radiating smugness. "From that day forward, I've been extremely paranoid around mistletoe and have been able to avoid it… until yesterday that is."

Sam leaned back in her chair and uncrossed her arms so she could reach forward and grab her now cool hot chocolate. She took a gulp and placed it back on the table, wiping the brown foam from her upper lip.

"So, that's it."

When Sebastian didn't respond, Sam sighed.

"What? Were you expecting some traumatic rape scene or something?"

"Quite honestly, yes."

Sam reached forward and whacked the butler upside the head. She brushed off Sebastian's sour glare, stood up, and walked to the door, dragging her blanket behind her. The strawberry blonde turned to send Sebastian an icy look.

"I have said it, Lady Francis has said it, Ciel has probably thought it, others will probably say it at some point: you are a lecherous creep, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian chuckled and Sam grinned.

"Ah, but if I changed I wouldn't be as… _what do you say when I criticize your unladylike habits?… _Ah, that's right: _interesting_."

Sam laughed and mock saluted the butler.

"Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night."

Sam smiled and walked out of the kitchen, shutting the door firmly behind her. She turned down the dimly lit hall that led to the maids' quarters and pulled the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. The long, deserted, hallways were drafty and at least ten degrees colder than the kitchen.

She opened the door to her and Mey-Rin's room and stepped inside. Sam peered around, noticing her friend had yet to return. _I hope the three of them get back all right, _she thought, yawning as she climbed into bed. Avalon hopped up onto the mattress with a pathetic mewl and Sam reached out to run her fingers through his orange fur.

"And where have _you _been all day, you sly ol' tom cat?"

Avalon let out a sort of depressed sounding meow and Sam grinned.

"Preening yourself after being drenched, I assume?"

The tabby cat purred and rubbed against her chin lovingly.

"Well I'm very sorry you had to go through that Avi. You have my express permission to gouge Bard's and/or Finni's eyes out if you ever so desire."

Avalon mewled and Sam smiled, cuddling into her pillow. The orange feline padded over to the fluffy object, nudging at it slightly until he had full access to the grove between Sam's collar bone and throat. He curled into the warm space happily, settling in for a good night's rest. His strawberry blonde companion yawned loudly and closed her eyes, a contented smile on her lips.

"Nighty, night, Avi…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Ciel frowned, rolling over in his plush bed and rubbing tiredly at his sleep filled eyes. _Who the devil is in here at this hour of the morning? _The familiar scowl etched itself onto his lips and he heard someone make a sound of annoyance at his lack of response.

"Come on, sleepy head! It's Christmas for crying out loud!"

His bed dipped as another person hopped onto it, jumping up and down.

"Chr-ist-mas! Chr-ist-mas! Chr-ist-mas!" the voice cheered. Ciel's scowl deepened when his groggy mind matched the voice to a face and name. "Your two days of non-bothering are over! Up! Up! Up!"

"Sam, what the Hell are you doing in my room? It's four thirty in the morning!" he shrieked, sending the strawberry blonde an icy death glare through his messy bangs. Sam only smiled merrily back at him.

"Waking you up, of course! We can't waste a minute of Christmas! There's presents, food-"

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why the Hell did you let her in here?"

"She asked nicely, my Lord," the demon butler replied, his mocking smile in place. "I could not resist."

"GAH! Just get her out of here!"

"But, Ciel," Sam whined, crocodile tears gleaming in her wide eyes, "I brought you your present."

The young Earl paused, looking up as the hyper strawberry blonde offered him a brightly wrapped box. He reached out for it hesitantly. Sam smiled warmly at him and pressed the gift into his hands.

"Merry Christmas!"

Ciel tore into the thin, colorful, paper. The wrapping was stripped away, leaving the large, printed cover of a board game. He observed the game with a critical eye, carefully scanning the box's cover art and large, blocky, title: WAR. His quickly read through the provided description and a smirk formed on his lips. The game was all about killing every other player… and as brutally as possible if the gory cover art was anything to go by. It was a game for a bloodthirsty strategist, not something a person would generally consider giving a thirteen year old.

He nodded his head in thanks and Sam grinned, leaning in quickly to give him a one armed hug before darting to the door.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel! Sorry for waking you up so early!"

She sprinted out the door and Sebastian followed after her, shaking his head with a small smirk spread across his lips. Ciel watched them go before plopping back down onto his bed.

_Not quite worth being woken up at four thirty… maybe if she'd waited another half an hour..._

He carefully separated the cardboard top of the box from the rest of the game and looked at the contents. He pulled out the instructions booklet and began to read.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam gleefully skipped down the hallway with her bag of gifts slung over her shoulder. Even though it was an ungodly hour of the morning and the hallways of the Phantomhive manor were as cold as an icebox, she was as happy as could be. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. Perhaps she loved it so much because it was the one holiday that her parents let her relax and didn't bug her about being proper.

Sam tossed a smile over her shoulder at Sebastian before sprinting to the kitchen. She heard the butler sigh in annoyance but he continued to follow her non the less. The double doors to the kitchen burst open and Sam ran over to the table, plopping her bag of presents down rather ungracefully before sprinting over to the oven. She peered inside eagerly at the gingerbread men she'd practically begged Sebastian to make.

Once she was done inspecting the cookies to make sure they weren't burned or being burned, Sam walked back over to her discarded bag of gifts. She reached inside, feeling around for a minute before smiling in satisfaction and pulling out a soft package. She skipped over to Sebastian and jabbed him in the shoulder. The butler turned from his task of preparing Ciel's breakfast to send her a sour look.

"You're next!" Sam smiled, shoving the present into his hands. "It's not really that good of a present, but I figure that this plus telling you about the mistletoe incident can add up to being an okay gift."

Sebastian raised one sleek, black eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"You got me a present?" He sounded skeptical, eyeing the package with caution.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to explode, Sebastian," she snorted. "I might have to explain what it is though…"

Sebastian slowly unwrapped the gift and stared at the present before sending Sam an odd look.

"A hat?"

"Not _just_ a hat," Sam corrected, taking it from the butler's hands and placing it firmly on his head. "It's a Santa hat with cat ears on it… you know, for a personal touch."

Sebastian sent her another funny look before turning back to preparing Ciel's breakfast.

"I appreciate the thought, Sam."

The strawberry blonde grinned.

"That's all that matters!" She gave the demon the same one armed hug she'd given to Ciel before darting back over to her bag of presents. She slung it over her shoulder and headed over to the door. "I'm going to go give Finni and Bard the same wake up call they gave me the other day, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest."

"And, uh, you can take the hat off now if you want to," she mumbled, rubbing at the back of her head. "… it looks pretty awful."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I have received far worse hats for gifts than this," he said, thoughts drifting to the hideously pink and frilly bonnet Lady Elizabeth had forced him to wear.

Sam smiled.

"Well… okay then! See ya' later, Sebastian… and make sure my gingerbread men don't fry!"

Sebastian chuckled and Sam dashed out of the kitchen.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a five A.M. wakeup call~"

"GAH!"

"WAAAH!"

Sam cackled as she finished emptying the pitcher of ice water over the Phantomhive gardener and chef.

"Ah~ Revenge is definitely best served cold," she laughed.

"W-Wench!" Bard screeched, teeth chattering. "I sh-should strangle y-ya'!"

"What was that?" Sam asked, holding a hand up to her ear. She plucked another pitcher of ice water off of the floor. "Your words are all garbled together, Bard. I don't think you're quite awake yet."

"N-No! S-Sam, don' e-even thin-"

_Splash!_

"GAH!"

"Whoops, my hand slipped."

"I-I'm gonna' k-k-kill you, d-demon! We j-jus' got back th-three hours a-ago!"

Sam snorted.

"Like I give a flying shit."

"S-Sam," Finni stuttered, "M-Mister S-Sebastian's going to be r-really m-m-mad at you. He l-looked like he was g-going to str-strangle us yesterday."

The strawberry blonde laughed heartily at them and wagged her finger.

"Nuh-uh, Finni. Sebastian dearest gave me express permission."

Bard grinned evilly up at her and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Sebastian _dearest,_ huh?"

_Splash!_

"WAAHHH!"

"You shouldn't test me, Bardroy. There's many more pitchers where that came from."

"BITCH!"

_Splash!_

"GAAAAHHHH!"

"What'd I tell you?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_Mey-Rin_… _Mey-Riiin_… _Mey-Riiiiiiiin_…"

Said maid groaned and rolled over, burying her face into her pillow.

"_Five more minutes, yes…"_

"But, Mey-Rin," Sam cried. "Sebastian's wearing his Santa-Kitty hat! Quick, you gotta' come see it before he takes it off!"

"But I want to sleep, yes I do," she whined, pulling her blankets tighter around herself.

"But this is a once in a lifetime thing!"

"Just ask him to put it on later, yes…"

Sam huffed and sat down on the edge of Mey-Rin's bed.

"_Please_?"

"Later, yes…" she yawned, rolling over so her back faced the strawberry blonde.

"Why is everyone so tired this morning?"

Mey-Rin gave a half hearted shrug in reply. Sam sighed and stood up.

"If I come back in an hour will you be ready to wake up?"

Mey-Rin's quiet snores were her only answer and Sam left the room with a depleted sigh. She headed back down the hallway towards the kitchen. She opened the double doors and sent a smug grin at Bard and Finni. The two were wrapped in quite a few layers of blankets and huddled by the fire. Bard sent her a scathing glare and Sam idly walked over to the them.

"So… still angry at me?"

"Yes."

"No…"

Sam smiled.

"Then the one doesn't want to maim me gets his present first." She placed her bag of gifts on the floor and began fishing through it. She pulled out one small and one medium sized wrapped box that were bundled together with a ribbon. She handed them to Finni. The gardener's aquamarine eyes widened and filled with excitement.

"Oh! Oh! What is it? What is it?"

Sam laughed.

"Just open it, Finni!"

The blonde boy tore into the gifts. He pulled out the hairclips first. Grinning, he stuck them into his messy hair. Next, Finni went to the big box. When he opened it and peered inside, his eyes started to sparkle.

He pulled out the stuffed dog with a giant smile.

"It looks just like Plu-Plu!"

"That was kind of the point," Sam laughed. "You're the only one here who likes that accursed demon hound after all."

Finni jumped forward and gave Sam a large hug. From his position at the counter, Sebastian frowned, silently glaring at the gardener.

When Finni released his strawberry blonde friend, she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You remind me so much of my brother. You two even look like," Sam grinned. Suddenly, she froze, a thoughtful look coming across her face. "Oh, that's right!"

Sam jumped up and dashed out of the kitchen, turning briefly to shout over her shoulder.

"Be right back!"

Bard and Finni sent her odd looks and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Bard looked up at Phantomhive butler to say something and froze, staring at the red object perched on Sebastian's head. He covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"What's th-that?" he choked.

Sebastian's golden eyes narrowed.

"What is _what_, Bardroy?"

"That _thing_… on your head."

Sebastian turned away, bending down to pull the tray of gingerbread men from the oven.

"Sam's present."

"And you're still _wearing_ it?"

The demon's icy glare stopped the cook's laughter short and Bard paled, turning back towards the fire. The sound of heavy, rushed footsteps echoed down the hall and Sam burst back into the kitchen, letter in hand. She ran up to the butler, bouncing on the balls of her feet,

"Sebastian, how soon would you be able to get this to the post office?"

"Five minutes or so."

"Could you bring this there for me then?" Sam asked. "It's the letter to my brother.

Sebastian nodded and excepted the letter. He headed for the door and paused.

"Sam, weren't you going to write a letter to your sister as well?"

The strawberry blonde winced and her eyes seemed to fill with remorse for a second before a goofy smile spread across her lips.

"I couldn't really think of anything to write to her. She won't miss my letter anyway," she laughed. "Apparently, I don't write formally enough for her taste."

Sebastian frowned lightly but nodded and exited the kitchen. Sam watched him leave, waiting for the door to shut firmly behind him. When Sebastian had vanished from her sight, she walked back over to Finni and Bard. She reached into the almost empty bag and withdrew Bard's gift. She handed it to him cautiously.

"I couldn't really give this to you when Sebastian was in here… he might slaughter me."

Bard gave her a curious look and tore through the paper. His eyes widened and a maniacal grin spread across his lips.

"Ta' think, Sebastian jus' got rid of the rest o' my explosives."

"Well, you can enjoy blowing stuff up again… I think."

"You _think_?"

Sam held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, who knows if the blacksmith guy I bought it from was being honest with me about this stuff being authentic."

"Well, let's see then…" Bard grinned, whipping out a matchbook. Sam and Finni took a cautionary step back when he plucked one of the matches from the tiny package, setting fire to the tip almost instantaneously. The cook touched the flaming tip to the dynamite's fuse and watched gleefully as the string began to disintegrate.

"Uh, Bard," Sam said, taking another hesitant step backwards, "maybe you should, you know, put that somewhere where it won't kill us when it goes kaboom."

"Perhaps."

The strawberry blonde's eyes widened slightly as the fuse grew shorter and shorter.

"Uhm, now?"

"Well, it could jus' be a dud, like ya' suggested."

"Well, it could also be a deadly explosive."

"But maybe not."

"Bard, I swear to God, if you don't get rid of the freaking dynamite-"

"All righ', all righ.' Don't go gettin' your panties in a twist."

The cook walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen and opened the door that led to the backyard. He carelessly tossed the stick of dynamite into a pile of snow. He waited for a moment, watching the pile with a careful eye, before turning back to the other two with a heavy sigh.

"Should 'a known it'd be a-"

_BOOM!_

The mansion shook, snow flew in all directions, and Sam and Finni screeched, clinging to each other for dear life. The blast lit up the still dark sky and dislodged icicles from their places on branches and gutters where they fell to the frozen ground and shattered. Snow and ice flew around in a miniature blizzard, berating the sides of the house and blowing through the open kitchen door. Bard slammed it shut as fast as he could. Once it was firmly closed, he sunk down against the cold wood and into a small layer of snow.

When they felt that they were no longer in any danger of being blown to smithereens, Sam and Finni slowly moved away from each, walking cautiously towards the cook.

"Bard…?" Sam whispered, reaching out to poke his shoulder. Bard began to shake and she sent him a worried look. "Bard-"

He threw his head back, bursting into raucous laughter.

"Man, this stuff is bloody brilliant!"

Sam and Finni sweat dropped.

"Yeah," the strawberry blonde grumbled. "_Brilliant_."

"I don't think that's the word I would have used…" Finni mumbled, hugging his stuffed Plu-Plu close.

"Whatever. This stuff beats my ol' ones by a mile!" Bard cackled, holding the dynamite proudly above his head.

Sam sighed, picked up her bag, and walked to the kitchen door.

"Well… uh, glad to know you like your gift. I'm going to give Mey-Rin her gift now… There's no way she could have slept through _that_," Sam snorted. She sent Bard a pointed look. "Just don't light any inside the manor. I can't really protect you from Sebastian if he decides to murder you."

"Riiight," Bard drawled. "It's not like Sebastian _dearest_ listens t' everything you say or anything.'"

Sam scowled, forcing down a light blush.

"You know, _Bardroy_," she hissed, eyes dark, "this bag I'm carrying isn't just good for carting around gifts. It could probably do a pretty decent job at suffocating a person… _perhaps a chef who keeps bugging me about a certain butler._"

"Whatever you say," he replied nonchalantly, moving to sit down at the kitchen table. He picked at the fuse on one of the sticks of TNT absentmindedly. Sam sent him and icy glare and turned to leave, waving to Finni as she exited.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sam, why did the house shake earlier, yes?" Mey-Rin asked groggily, pushing her glasses up her nose. The strawberry blonde shrugged from her perch on the windowsill. She stroked Avalon's head once more before removing him from her lap so she could walk over to the fumbling maid.

"You probably just dreamed it or something-"

"_SAM DID IT! SHE BOUGHT IT FOR ME! DON'T KILL ME!"_

Bard's voice echoed throughout the Phantomhive manor and Sam scowled, eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"_Barely six in the morning and he already ratted on me…"_

Mey-Rin sent her a curious look.

"Bought what, yes?"

"…Dynamite."

Mey-Rin shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"I should've guessed, yes I should've," she frowned, tying her hair up and covering it with her familiar frilly, white, maid's bonnet. "I'm kind of afraid to see what you got me, yes I am."

Sam laughed and tossed Mey-Rin the gift bag.

"Go ahead then."

The clumsy maid reached into the bag, pulling out a brightly wrapped rectangle. She pulled the tape off of the edges of the package and the crinkled wrapping paper fell to the floor. Sam couldn't see Mey-Rin's eyes widen behind her thick glasses but the slight nosebleed gave away her shock.

"Th-This is…"

Sam grinned.

"You have no idea how much trouble that stupid book caused. I almost passed out from embarrassment."

Mey-Rin smiled, glancing through the pages. She paused to stare at one of the pages in particular and her nose bleed escalated.

"I-It has pictures, yes it does…"

Sam blanched.

"O-Oh… I didn't know that. Uhm… Is that good or bad?"

"…"

Mey-Rin didn't answer, only flipped back to the beginning of the novel and began to read furiously. Sam sweat dropped and forced a smile.

"Uh… I'll… just… leave you be then…"

The maid paused for a moment, folding the corner of the page she was on of her new book to reach underneath her bed. She pulled out a bright red and green box tied with a white ribbon.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!"

The strawberry blonde smiled widely, taking the box in her hands and untying the bow. She reached inside, pulling out a stuffed, blue and purple striped, cat. There was a large cursive, S stitched onto it's chest and Sam grinned, hugging it to her chest.

"It's so cute!"

"I would've gotten you the orange one because it looked like Avalon, yes…" she mumbled, pushing her fingers together, "but it had a J on it, yes it did."

"Thank you, Mey-Rin!" Sam chirped, hugging her quickly before rushing over to Avalon. "Look, Avi! You've got a little buddy!"

The feline meowed, disinterested, and rolled over onto his other side.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Merry Christmas~" Finni's voice cheered. He handed Sam a wrapped, green package. There was a sloppy cartoon dog drawn on the corner.

"Here. Take it before I'm found dead in a gutter somewhere."

A black box landed in her lap. She placed Finni's gift down and picked at the wrapping paper on Bard's.

"Not that I mind, but for curiosity's sake, why is it black? Shouldn't it be bright and colorful for Christmas?"

Bard grinned.

"It's t' match your heart… and th' butler you so fancy."

Sam scowled but ripped through the paper all the same. She sighed, eyebrow twitching as she pulled the same book she'd given Mey-Rin out of the box.

"_Really_, Bard?"

"Figured you'd need some lessons in tha' particular area."

"Be glad it's Christmas or I would feed you to Pluto."

"Well, you're very welcome, Sam," he snorted.

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Bardroy."

"Open mine, open mine!" Finni cheered. Sam grinned, placing the novel back in the box before reaching for Finni's gift. The wrapping paper crinkled and ripped easily, falling into a messy pile on the floor.

She pulled out a light blue scarf with an S.Q. sowed on the bottom. There was a miniature version tucked inside of it. Finni's eyes sparkled.

"It's so you and your new kitty can match!"

Sam chuckled, wrapping the scarf loosely around her neck.

"Thank-"

"Wait! There's one more thing!"

Sam looked at him curiously, reaching back into the box. She pulled out a small pamphlet titled _Your Dog and You_ along with a box of dog treats. She turned to Finni, raising an eyebrow.

"It's so you and Plu-Plu can get on better terms…"

Sam burst into laughter, enwrapping both the cook and gardener in a bear hug.

"Thanks, you guys."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So…" Sam mumbled. She took a large bite out of a gingerbread man, decapitating it. "What's my punishment this time?"

Sebastian frowned.

"Punishment?"

Sam nodded.

"I already said I'd take the blame for Bard's gift, so here I am."

The butler sighed, putting the finishing touches on a large, chocolate-cherry, triple layered, cake.

"Because there were no real damages, I will let it slide this once… considering it is… _the holidays_." He bit out the last part like the words pained him. The strawberry blonde smiled, hugging Woof (the name she graced upon her new stuffed cat) tighter to her chest.

"Thanks, Sebastian! That's got to be the best present I'll get… No extra work!" She looked down at Woof. "Not that you're not awesome, Woof. I just feel really lazy today."

The butler 'hnned' and began to take plates and cups out of the cabinet. He placed a stack of each on the counter before turning back to Sam.

"Actually, because I didn't have the time to purchase anything like the others, I took down all of the mistletoe and disposed of it properly as your gift."

Sam's smile widened.

"Did you incinerate it?"

The butler smirked.

"Of course."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Thus, ends the Holiday Arc.**

**Man, that was loooooong *sweat drop* I was going to update right after I finished the Christmas Eve part, but I felt like I **_**had**_** to put Christmas day in there (even if it was kind of short…). Also, I really wanted to be done with the Holiday Arc. It's got me humming Christmas Carols in July and my family and friends are getting pretty pissed. I really wanted to move on with the actual plot. The plot bunnies for the different upcoming arcs were bugging me **_**to death**_**. **

**I hope I can update soon, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks (one week with my mom, one with my dad) and that could be a bit of a problem. I'll try to type while I'm frying away on some beach or rotting away in my step-mother's family's cabin in New Hampshire that's stuck square in the middle of no where with no internet, cable, or cell service. It rains practically every second when we're up there so generally that would mean plenty of laptop time but no. internet. What. So. Ever. This is gonna suck... **

**Hope to see you all soon! Hope everyone's enjoying their summer~**


	26. Offering I

**An update! Woo hoo! I didn't think I was going to get this out before I left for New Hampshire but I guess I was wrong ^^ **

**As many people have requested, I'm going to go back to my weekly update schedule. Personally, I didn't think my updates were that spaced out, but I guess others thought they were. I'm sorry if I seemed lazy or anything and the chapters will be coming out a lot faster now :D Just a quick request. PLEASE don't start leaving reviews that just complain that my chapters aren't as long as the most recent ones were. I'm going to make them about the same length as I made the rest of the non-filler chapters (12-14 pages). I hope that everyone's fine with that ^^ My next update with either be next Saturday or Sunday (depending on when I get back from New Hampshire). **

**Now, for the questions.**

**Akari. Wolf. Princess. : Sam found out the Sebastian was a demon after she, Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel got back from saving Lizzi in 'The Trouble She Brings' Arc. It was in chapter 14 (The Trouble She Brings V). She even says something along the lines of "How could I not figure it out eventually? Your eyes glow bright red for God's sake!"**

**Demonic Kitten: No, I didn't really plan Drossel to be so much like Sasori. His character was already like that before I came along ^^ It's so true though when I think about it! Both of them were turned into puppets too. Weeeiiird… **

**lp3daysgrace: No, I wasn't planning on including the whole seduction/sex scene with the nun in this arc ^^ I do agree that adding that part would be a major set back in their relationship and either way I think Sam would beat Sebastian down (aka: yelling and screaming about leaving the poor girl alone and how he's a perverted creep and so on and so forth) before anything could really happen. Actually, based on how I was planning things to go, I really wasn't going to add the nun in there at all. She was kind of a… how to say it… **_**unnecessary **_**addition to the plot I came up with. As for your next question… Hmm… Yes and no. I don't want to give too much away with what I'm planning to do with the story and that makes it kind of hard to answer this... She's definitely meeting the Undertaker (I love the guy to death, even if he is a little… err… **_**disturbed, **_**for lack of a better word) but I'm not so sure about Will. Will is pretty dang awesome but I feel like he only shows up two or so more times and I know for sure one of those times Sam isn't going to be there. **

**I hope that answers everything :)**

…

**I guess this is sort of a time skip, but it skips in the anime too so it should be fine… I think… so we continue~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was a tranquil March morning, spring was slowly showing itself to the rest of England and pushing the remnants winter further and further away. Ciel walked calmly through the hallways of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian following after him and listing off the schedule for the day.

"This morning you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Bright, this afternoon an appointment with Lord Wensler who runs an import export business… Are you listening to me, young master?"

Ciel turned to his butler with an irritated glare.

"I told you, I'm sick of dancing lessons. It's not for me."

"You are too modest," Sebastian smiled. "Your dancing soothes the hearts of everyone who sees it in action," he finished, placing a gloved hand over his chest.

"By making them laugh…? Is that what you mean?" Ciel asked, voice harsh. "_It is, isn't it_…"

"I would never say such a thing."

"_Exactly_."

Butler and master looked up to see Sam walking down the hallway towards them. The strawberry blonde rubbed her eyes sleepily, Woof held loosely in the crook of one arm and Avalon in the other. She yawned widely, waving a half hearted 'good morning' towards the two males.

"You wouldn't say it out loud, but you sure as anything were thinking it," she smiled. Ciel grunted in response and Sam fell into step beside him. Avalon mewled unhappily in her arms and Sam set him down. The cat circled her feet for a minute, pawing at her legs. She sighed and placed Woof on the floor. The orange tabby carefully picked up the stuffed animal between his jaws and trotted away.

Ciel sent her a curious look and Sam shrugged.

"I don't think Avalon realizes that Woof isn't really alive. His fatherly instincts must be kicking in or something, I guess…"

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel sighed, shaking his head.

"Both you and that bloody cat are too odd for words."

A tick mark formed on Sam's forehead and she scowled.

"Well, _excuse _me for-"

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hau, hau~"

Ciel and Sam paused, each sending the others strange looks. The laughter continued and the three members of the Phantomhive manor looked towards the sound in confusion. The strawberry blonde cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well, that was… _odd_."

"I think it came from the kitchen," Ciel mumbled, speeding up his pace slightly. Sam nodded, walking a bit faster so she could keep up with the Earl. Sebastian sighed at the two's behavior and followed obediently after them.

Ciel reached the double doors of the kitchen first and pushed them open. Instantly, he blanched, deadpanning at the sight before him. Curious, Sam snuck a peek over the young Phantomhive's shoulder and frowned, seeing the familiar face.

"Look, Tanaka! _Three_ upright tea stalks!" The white clad butler was bent over towards Tanaka with a cheerful smile spread across his lips and a mug of tea in his hands. His knees were folded neatly beneath him, mimicking the old man seated across from him. "I think it promises to be an excellent day!"

"Hau, hau, hau~"

Ciel's visible eye narrowed and he leaned forward to glare at the man.

"Wait, I know you! You're the Queen's butler!" he snarled.

The man smiled warmly, seemingly oblivious to Ciel's foul mood.

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive," he said, easing his weight off of his knees so he could lift himself from the chair he'd been perched on and stand properly. "I do apologize for this embarrassing display."

"Never mind that, I've grown accustomed to … _oddities_…" His eyes flickered almost accusingly at his strawberry blonde companion and said female scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is the Queen's butler here at _my _manor _drinking tea_?"

"So sorry, I thought you were aware of his role, young master," Sebastian smiled. "This entire time, Ash has been Her Majesty's personal messenger. His job is to deliver the orders that Her Majesty sends out for you, my lord."

"That's not a job for a butler…" Ciel frowned. Sam rolled her eyes. Right, _like Sebastian doesn't do _everything _for you… sending out letters included. _

Ash dipped his head lightly in respect, a pleasant smile spread across his lips.

"Forgive me, but I beg to differ." He took on the 'good guy' pose Sam had become accustomed to seeing Sebastian don. "If I couldn't consult the Doomsday books for those requesting an audience with Her Majesty and travel here to deliver a simple message and then stop for an elegant tea break, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ash relaxed, taking a long, leisurely sip from the mug.

Sam put her hand to her mouth and leaned over to whisper to Sebastian.

"_You two act scarily alike, you know that?"_

The demon butler sighed.

"Somehow I doubt the tea is really a requirement," Ciel scoffed.

"Hau, hau~"

The earl rolled his eyes at the old man and Sam smirked. Sebastian turned, smiling politely at white clad butler.

"Well, if I may, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Ash paused, lowering the mug full of tea from his lips.

"Ah, indeed," he grinned, a hint of smugness underneath his purple gaze. "Outside of Preston there is a Catholic abbey. It was burned down during the Reformation and is no longer in use. A cult espousing deviant doctrines is gathering there. We have received word that the cult's leader is in possession of the Doomsday Books of all its many followers."

"_Doomsday Books_?" Sam tilted her head lightly in confusion. "Those sound… _pleasant_."

Ciel rolled his eyes and sent her a sharp look that clearly questioned her intelligence.

"They're land registers where all livestock and property is recorded," he explained, pausing for a moment before turning back to Ash. "I don't understand. What could he possibly want with that?"

"Oh, no. Their Doomsday Books are quite a bit different than that," Ash said morosely. "They aren't the normal records you're used to."

Sam sent Ciel a sour look and the earl shrugged.

"They don't cover property. These are the records required when you stand before the Lord in Heaven on Doomsday… the day of judgment. All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there."

Ciel sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm getting weary of occults."

"There have been the most distressing rumors circling that they are planning a coup to overthrow the government and that they are even recruiting nobles to help them- Roderick Evans, Emily Peck, Sarah Quenell, and Damien Hall being a few of them. Their activities as of late have made the people of Preston quake with fear," Ash raised his hands in the air, bringing them back down and folding them neatly against his chest with a dramatic sigh. "Her Majesty worries. She wants her people to be safe."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam interrupted. "_Sarah Quenell_. Did you just say _Sarah Quenell_?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at her nodded.

"Yes. About three months ago Sarah Quenell was reported missing by her fiancé, Elton Summers. She was sighted eighteen days later in Broughton and was seen in Preston eleven days after that. A week later, she was spotted with a well known member of the cult and adorning the standard uniform of the adult females. She has been sighted numerous times since then… Is she of any relation to you, miss?"

Sam didn't reply, only stared off into the empty space behind Ash with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Sarah… joined a cult…? But why…?"

Ciel sighed and non-too-gently pushed the stunned female behind him and out of the way.

"Ignore her… So, what is it you want me to do? Does the Queen want me to make sure that this cult is simply disbanded, or is it more…" he paused, visible eye narrowing and gaze turning as cold as ice. "Do you want them completely eradicated?"

Ash looked up, purple eyes shining with the same frozen glaze as the Earl's and a sardonic smirk etched onto his lips.

"That decision is yours," he grinned, dipping his head down in a polite bow. "We leave the choice up to you."

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, relaxing a bit.

"Alright. Understood."

While the young Phantomhive spoke, a large shadow came over the window. A tapping sound followed soon after and the four inhabitants of the room (minus Tanaka) looked up at the glass.

"Arf! Arf!"

Pluto stood in his human form, banging on the windowpane with a doggy grin stretched across his face. His red eyes were focused on Ash and were filled with joy.

"Pluto?" Ciel mumbled, eyebrows scrunching together. The demon hound continued to bang on the glass, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Ash turned to the window with a cold glare. His purple eyes narrowed in warning and Pluto winced back. The demon's human form whimpered, eyes filling with tears. He looked away with sorrowful shake of his head and slowly crawled away, dejected.

"Who exactly was that?" Ash asked, turning back to the other three.

"Oh, he's a servant, nothing more," Sebastian smirked.

"Is that so? He seems an interesting sort of servant," the white clad butler commented, gaze flickering briefly back to the window.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Well, what next?"

"According to Ash, the abbey is heavily guarded. That is something to consider," Sebastian stated, working on cutting Ciel a piece of Victoria Sponge Cake.

"So we can't just waltz in through the front door then." Ciel frowned.

"Incidentally, he did mention one more thing," the butler said, placing the cake in front of Ciel and stepping back. The young Earl stabbed a small chunk of the spongy sweet with his fork. "Apparently, a large number of coffins have been delivered there in recent days."

Ciel paused, lowering the fork from his mouth.

"Coffins?"

"Yes."

He sighed, leaning back in his desk chair.

"I guess this means we have to pay another visit to the Undertaker."

"Yes."

Ciel frowned, rubbing at his temples.

"Make the preparations. I want to leave in an hour at the latest."

Sebastian nodded and bowed. He stood and made his way to the exit but paused before he could walk through the door. The butler turned back to look at Ciel and the boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"My lord, what do you plan on doing about Sam?"

"Sam?" Ciel frowned, cocking his head lightly to the side. "What about her?"

"You saw her reaction when Ash mentioned her sister. It would only make sense that she would try to join us so that she could find her."

"And your point is?"

Sebastian frowned and Ciel smirked at his reaction.

"Are you _worried_?"

The demon's frown deepened and his eyes flashed, but he didn't respond. Ciel's smirk widened and he turned his head to peer out the window.

"The second Ash mentioned her sister, I planned on taking Sam with us. While we're at the abbey, it'd be extremely useful to have a person on the inside to aid us. Sam may be able to convince Sarah to help us."

"Young master, from what I've seen, Sam does not seem to be on the best of terms with her sister. I don't believe things will go as you intend."

Ciel shrugged and took a large bite of cake.

"Then we'll sit through the traumatic reunion…" he smirked "… and you can brood about her safety in silence."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in a short, curt bow before walking out of the room.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The Phantomhive butler pushed on the door of the Undertaker's business and it swung open with the eerie screech of rusted metal.

"I'm coming in!" Ciel announced, stepping into the building.

Sam sighed and shook her head, following after him.

"You're really rude, you know that?"

The young Earl rolled his eyes with a scoff and turned to face the Undertaker. The man's back was facing them and his frame shook with chuckles.

"Welcome, little lord."

"I have a favor to ask, Undertaker."

The man laughed again, turning towards them.

"In that case, heh, heh…" Grell's shiny, red glasses poked out from behind messy grey bangs and his lips spread in a wide grin that showed his pointed teeth. Ciel and Sam flinched back in shock as the reaper sprinted towards them, grey wig flying off his head and arms spread wide. "I demand the very best loving that Bassy has to offer!"

Grell lunged at the butler who stepped smoothly to the side. The red headed man crashed face first into the wall, sliding to the floor in a tangled heap.

"Grell?" Ciel hissed, eyes wide in shock.

"Hello, my lord," a voice called. The young Earl turned and walked to the corner of the dusty room, peering into a large vase full of salt. A grey haired head poked out from the white, grainy, contents.

"What are you doing in there?" Ciel frowned, visible eye filled with confusion.

The Undertaker grinned merrily up at him.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim reapers, so I buried him in salt," Grell explained with a smug smile, walking over to the two.

"Yeah, that'll show him," Sam mumbled. Sebastian nudged her gently with his elbow and sent her a light glare, clearly warning her to keep quiet. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at him and sighed, turning back to the peculiar scene before them.

"Yes, and indeed, all the moisture is being sucked right out of my body as we speak!" The grey haired man exclaimed. "It's a great feeling!"

"An interesting opinion," Sebastian smirked. His female companion leered up at him.

"So _you're_ aloud to make little side comments, but I'm not?"

"Precisely."

Sam scowled, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Ciel turned back to send an icy glare at the three people behind him. His hard gaze fell on Grell.

"And what are _you_ doing here?"

The red headed reaper shrugged, the too-large Undertaker outfit swishing lightly with the movement.

"Will gave me a job to investigate, that's all…" he explained. "But I couldn't find any information. It was getting late and I was tired… So I laid down in a field of flowers for a nice nap. The next thing I know, I'm waking up here in this shop," he finished bitterly. "Perhaps I should be more careful in the future to make sure I don't stop breathing while I sleep."

His gave fell on Sebastian and hearts formed in his eyes.

"But I was waiting for a certain Prince to come along and revive me with his kiss," Grell grinned, leaning over towards the butler and puckering his lips. Sam frowned, caught in-between the two. She cleared her throat loudly and the reaper's eyes connected with hers. The red clad man's lips turned down in a deep, scowl.

"_You_."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me."

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm at liberty not to answer that."

"Well I'm at liberty to chop you into bits!"

"With what? Your safety scissors?"

"Death scythes! Death scythes!"

"Yeah, sure. Bring out the death scythes. _Warning: may not be suitable for children under two years of age or those who are having suicidal thoughts due to love troubles_," Sam paused, tapping a finger against her chin. "Oh, you really shouldn't have one of those then, should you Grell?"

"Shut up, skank! I'll slice you to pieces!"

"_Oh_, I'm _so _scared!"

"Enough!" Ciel shrieked. "Sam, shut up before I have Sebastian cart you back to the manor!" He turned to Grell. "And _you_. If you don't want to be slaughtered, I suggest you either leave now or start explaining this 'investigation' you were sent on."

Grell sighed and brushed invisible dust from his sleeves.

"Alright, alright. Jeesh. No need to be so pushy... Besides, it's nothing much. It's the grim reapers' store of Cinematic Records. Some of them have been stolen."

The Undertaker's grin slipped off of his face and Ciel turned to the red headed reaper with a frown.

"Cinematic Records? What are those?"

"Not something a _kid_ needs to worry about," Grell answered flippantly.

"They are reels of film containing all memories from a person's lifetime," Sebastian answered. "Grim reapers extract them from the 'to-die' list, and they decide where the person goes from there."

"That sounds an awful lot like a 'judgment day' kind of thing," Sam pointed out, moving to stand on the other side of Sebastian and away from Grell.

"That's basically it, but just to be clear, you _humans _can only see them when you die," Grell said, brushing some stray strands of hair behind his ears.

"And these records, how is it that they were stolen?" Sebastian asked, sparing Grell a brief glance.

"Well, you see, they're stored in the library when we're not using them. Good and evil- the full past of everyone who is destined to die- all of their lives are stored there in the form of books," Grell explained.

"So you reapers have a group of books written in preparation for Doomsday?" Ciel asked.

"That rings a bell, doesn't it?" Sebastian stated, eyes narrowed. Sam frowned, silently wondering what had the butler so irked. Yes, _obviously_ these were the same Doomsday books Ash was talking about, and what was so bad about that?

The Undertaker's grin was back. He merrily leaned forward to take a long lick from the salt surrounding his body. Ciel turned to him, gaze hard and full of determination.

"Undertaker, if you will, there's something I need your help with."

The silver haired man cackled.

"Well then, you do know the price for that, don't you?" He turned to stare at Grell for a moment before his head swiveled back to look at Ciel. "Oh, well. On second thought, I guess I'll do this one free of charge."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm here to deliver the coffins that you ordered," the grey haired man cackled.

The man standing guard at the gate leading into the abbey frowned, tilting his head lightly in confusion.

"Coffins? Are you certain, sir? I don't believe I have been informed about such a delivery."

The Undertaker frowned, reaching into the front of his robes.

"I have the order riiiiight here…My, oh my. Where did I put it?" He tossed a red, beaded necklace from the depths of his cloak. "No, maybe here." A collection of intricately carved stakes fell to the dirt. "Here, no, here!" Metal containers flew in all directions, stray bones fell to the dusty ground. The man stepped back, almost fearfully, as the Undertaker continued to search through his robes.

While the guard's eyes were on the Undertaker, Ciel, Sam, Sebastian, and Grell hopped out of the large, wood, coffin and dashed into a large bush.

"Alright, perhaps you should just come in," the man smiled. "Your friends over there are welcome as well."

The four dead panned and stood with a slight rustle of leaves.

"In that case, I believe I'll take my leave," the Undertaker grinned. "I've accomplished what I came here to do."

Sebastian stood up straighter, gripping Sam's arm to keep her steady when her foot snagged on a root. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' before following Ciel out of the bushes.

"I understand. Thank you for all your hard work," the man said, smiling warmly. "I wish you only the best. May your soul be truly cleansed."

He turned and gestured for the people remaining to follow him into the abbey. The four walking into the gaits after him cautiously.

"Hey," Ciel hissed, sending a sour look Sebastian's way "I thought you said it was supposed to be _difficult _to get in here."

"Yes, that is what I thought as well," the butler said.

The four continued on. Three members of the cult walked across the dirt road, carting containers of vegetables on their backs. They stopped to smile and bow politely at the new comers before continuing on.

"They have such perfect smiles, don't they?" Ciel stated off-handedly.

"Perhaps you should attempt to learn from them, young master, considering you claim to have forgotten how to smile yourself," Sebastian commented, flashing his own closed-eyed grin.

"Don't be stupid. Those smiles were fake... And you know it."

Sam gulped, moving a bit closer to Sebastian.

"You know, I've read plenty of horror stories in my time. This seems a lot like one of those typical peaceful moments when the main characters are walking along a creepy road in the middle of nowhere and get attacked by a monster out of the blue…"

Sebastian sighed and let Sam cling to his arm.

Ciel frowned and his eyes flickered around the all too cheerful area.

"I know, Sam. The only difference is that unlike all those idiots in novels, we're ready for a fight."

"I hope so, because I've never really fancied being eaten by a monster."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So, was it good? It feels weird not being able to really goof around with the chapters anymore. Why must you be so serious, Black Butler? You have your humor, your awesome characters, Sebby… Okay, I forgive you… Aaaand I'm talking to a TV show. Ignore my rant please. **

**I hope everyone like it and, again, I'll update either next Saturday or Sunday when I get back from vacation with my dad.**

**Until next time my marvelous readers~**


	27. Offering II

**Hello Everyone~**

**I'm finally back from vacation. Thank **_**God**_** it's over…! **_**I never thought I'd ear myself saying that…**_

_**Lots**_** of questions this time…**

**MikaUchiha666: I know I've said it before, but I shall say it again incase you didn't read my last Author's Note (And I don't blame you if you didn't, they're long and look like boring rants… ) No! He will NOT be having sex with that poor nun. Information will be supplied in a different way (Hint: **_**Sam's sister is a member of the abbey).**_

**Sebastian Lover: Yes, an actual romance between the two will start soon…ish. I really don't want to spoil how I'm doing it and I love the idea I've come up with to death. Sadly, it's not for a few chapters (after this Arc is over and a teensy bit after that). Two, she **_**sort of **_**realizes she 'loves' him, but true love takes time (at least, in my opinion.) If it hasn't shown, she has a bit of a crush on him (her blushes, her occasional stuttering, her sincere apologies when she feels bad, her clinginess, her obsession with turning him from brooding into happy-go-lucky) and again, I have **_**everything **_**planned out for her "OMG I love Sebastian" epiphany. As for sex scenes… I don't know (insert author's sweat drop here) I'm trying to keep my story 'fresh' in a way (aka: not like other SebOC fics) Generally, when a fan girl or any Black Butler fan thinks of Sebastian love story, they think Sebastian (being the smexy flirt that he is) + Love = HOT SEX (I'm extremely guilty of it too). I might do some kind of scene **_**way **_**far off in the story, but for the most part, I'd like to keep Fee Fye Foe Fum at it's current T rating. **

**KuroNeko513: No, she hasn't met the Undertaker before. She didn't react to his strangeness, well, because she's **_**Sam**_**. That and the fact that she's living with a thirteen year old who sold his soul, a demon who teases her non-stop, a cook who blows stuff up with dynamite, a gardener with freakish strength, and has had to deal with a demon hound, Aunt Francis, Grell, being attacked by evil puppets that look like little girls, and seeing people get possessed by an evil spice. I'd say she's pretty desensitized to the strangeness of the world by now ^^**

**Some Random Fan: No season two, sadly TT-TT Unless I think of a way to implement Claude and Alois into the plot without involving Ciel, it won't happen… and **_**yes**_**, I said without Ciel. I am killing off the earl by way of having his soul sucked out of him as it was intended in the original season. Question two, yup. I actually have been planning the first, whole, huge, mouth-to-mouth kiss scene for… for… quite a few weeks now. Is that pathetic or what?**

**Demonic Kitty: Strawberry blonde sounds like it would be a mix between blonde and red, but it actually looks like a gold color. It's not exactly a dirty blonde color because it has reddish highlights. If you really can't picture it, look up 'strawberry blonde' on Google images. They have some pretty good examples of what the color looks like. Hope that helps :)**

…

**Hi ho, Silver! … Err… I mean, Hi ho, Sebby!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sets of heavy footsteps echoed through the dark, stone, hallways of the abbey. The long, deserted hall that the four were traveling down soon came to an end, fading into a large, spacious, main room of the chapel used for worship. Old, wooden pews were placed neatly in two rows before the alter, starting at the bases of four, large, stone pillars and spreading outward to the middle aisle.

Ciel, Sebastian, Sam, and Grell walked cautiously down the path, shoes clacking on the stone slabs that were used as flooring. Ciel's gaze traveled from the three, large, glass, windows behind the alter that depicted an angel with her hands clasped in prayer, surrounded by the skies of Heaven and fluffy clouds, to the cold, stone, archway above with a circular hole cut out of it. Tinted glass covered the opening and a familiar design that had haunted the Earl for the past two years shone brightly in the dim light of the abbey.

Ciel's eyes widened and he flinched back in shock. The gleaming emblem leered down at him, almost menacingly. Sam and Sebastian approached him, one pausing hesitantly at Ciel's side and the other leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Young master?"

A few giggles were heard and three young children dressed in what must have been the abbey uniform for adolescents ran into the room.

"Good evening!"

"Good evening!"

"Good evening!" They called.

"Gorgeous day today, wasn't it?" one asked.

"Oh, well, look~" Grell cooed, tilting his head to the side and placing a hand on his hip. "Aren't you just the cutest things…? I really don't do well with kids, though."

The children ran up to Grell with large smiles plastered across their faces.

"Hello, unclean one!" the boy with large, wireframe glasses greeted, "I can see every bit of your impurity!"

Sam choked, attempting to hide her laughter as Grell's face twisted in absolute fury and disbelief.

"Say, what?" the redheaded reaper shrieked.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter, unclean one? Are you not feeling well?" another of the boys asked.

Grell's gloved fist connected with the top of the child's head with a 'thonk.'

"You brat! What right do _you_ have to be calling _me _unclean?" he hissed, shoulders tensed. Ciel rolled his eyes as Sam giggled.

"WAH! An unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!"

"Get back here!" Grell screeched, chasing after him. Sam doubled over with laughter, clutching at her sides. Sebastian sighed and yanked on her arm. The strawberry blonde shot him an annoyed look but stopped laughing.

The children had sprinted around a corner and almost ran into one of the adult females. They reflexively bent down in an apologetic bow. When their eyes fell on the face of the woman, they each froze in horror.

"We're so sorry!"

"Yes, we need to be purified!"

The woman's silvery-blue eyes narrowed and she nodded curtly, skirting past them almost in disgust. The four newcomers to the abbey looked at the woman curiously, one of them stiffening.

The strawberry blonde of the group blanched, her eyes connecting with the identical ones of the female across the room.

The woman walked over, her eyes narrowed and facial expression hard.

Ciel looked up at Sam curiously, stepping on her foot lightly to get her attention. She looked down at him, eyes unfocused and troubled.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Is that your sister?"

Sam nodded slowly, eyes moving back up to stare at her elder sibling.

Sarah Quenell finished walking to stand in front of the small clump of people. Even though she was shorter than everyone in the group other than Ciel, her presence was strong, making her appear to tower over the others. Her silvery blue irises were identical to her sister's in color, but they lacked any of the vibrancy and happiness that shone in Sam's. Her hair was long, wavy, and a dull, brick red that shimmered in the dim light of the abbey.

She stared at Sam with an odd look in her eyes: a mix of extreme annoyance and anger with a light undertone of worry.

"What are you doing here, Samantha?"

"None of your business."

"Actually, considering that I am one of the leading women at this abbey, I believe it is," Sarah replied, voice monotonous.

Sam was about to respond with a snappy insult when she caught Ciel's hard, warning glare. The strawberry blonde sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her tongue.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm a new convert. Your sister, along with my butler Sebastian Michaelis, are my companions," the young Earl explained.

Sarah sent him a long, hard, searching look before nodding. Her gaze landed on Grell and she frowned.

"And him?"

"Another convert we picked up along the way."

"I see…" her gaze hardened, falling yet again on her younger sister. Both pairs of matching eyes flickered and Sarah's widened a bit before narrowing. "If that's the case, please follow me."

Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell began to trail after the redhead; however, Sam remained put, a worried expression crossing her features. Sebastian paused, raising an eyebrow at her in question and walking back over to stand by her side. Sam closed her eyes with a heavy breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Sarah could always tell when I was lying…"

"But technically,you never lied," the butler pointed out, wrapping his gloved fingers around the strawberry blonde's arm to tug her along.

Sam sighed.

"That doesn't mean I don't _feel _like I am…"

"Even if she could tell that we have no intention of actually becoming a part of the abbey, your sister seems willing enough to integrate us in with the other converts. I doubt we will have any trouble blending in."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

The strawberry blonde frowned, peering back over her shoulder at the stained glass windowpane. The tinted light of the setting sun made the angel engraved in the glass appear to shimmer a vibrant, blood, red. Her face looked almost twisted in the looming shadows. Sam bit her lip, turning back to follow Sebastian and the others. _Please, oh please, Lord. Let that not be some kind creepy foreshadowing._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Miss Quenell, may I inquire as to what the Doomsday Books are?" Ciel asked.

Sarah frowned, the hand she had rested on the doorframe leading to the group's new lodgings stiffening slightly.

"Where did you hear about those? I don't recall mentioning them."

"You didn't. I simply heard someone mention it as they passed by," the young Earl replied.

Sarah's eyes narrowed but she nodded stiffly, accepting the excuse.

"A Doomsday Book is basically the biography of a person. Every deed they've committed, good or ill, is recorded in it."

"But what purpose is that?" Sam asked from her place at Sebastian's side. "If everyone here is trying to be cleansed, what's the point of holding onto the memory of your sins?"

"That's actually the very reason our convent requires these Books. The Doomsday Books of those who have lived a long life are impure. Our leaders are trying to cleanse these passages of the person's lifetime, granting them forgiveness." Sarah paused, a faraway look crossing her features. "Apparently, the Doomsday Books can even tell a person's future… However, only the chosen children of the Heavenly Choir can be told it."

"Heavenly Choir?" Ciel questioned. "Do they all sing hymns or something?"

Sarah frowned.

"I suppose, but I'm not quite sure. Adults are not allowed to participate or even ask about the Choir's activities. Only young, males are allowed to join."

She pushed open a rickety, wooden door and gestured inside.

"This is where all new converts are lodged for the first month of his or her life in the abbey. Fortunately for you, we haven't had any newcomers in over three months, so you get the area all to yourselves."

Ciel entered the room, peering around the dark, dank quarters with a light scowl. Sam was about to follow the Earl when her sister's hand snared the back of her shirt.

"Where exactly do you think _you're_ going?"

Sam struggled against Sarah's iron like grasp.

"In there," she scowled.

The redhead scoffed.

"That is ridiculous."

"But you just said that's where all new converts stay!"

"Do you really believe men and women are allowed to share the same quarters? Even in society outside of the abbey, the notion is preposterous."

"Oh, _come on_!" Sam complained, trying harder to escape her sister's clutches. "It's not like I'd actually _do_ anything with any of them! I have dignity!"

Sarah's eyes landed on Sebastian and narrowed.

"It may not be your choice."

Sam froze.

"Did you _really_ just imply what I think you just implied?"

Sarah raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"Do you need to ask?"

Sam's cheeks flushed, Ciel sighed in irritation, and Grell stuttered in disbelief and anger. Sebastian frowned before turning to Sarah with his strained, closed-eyed smile.

"Miss Quenell, I do not wish to seem rude, but I do believe your interpretation of my character is rather… incorrect, for lack of a better word. I would never even consider harming your sister in such a way."

"So you would consider harming her in a _different _way?"

"Sarah!" Sam hissed, face burning in embarrassment.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched but he managed to keep the serene, fake, smile on his face.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it."

Sarah leered at the black-clad butler with a critical eye. After a few moments, she sighed, releasing the back of Sam's collar so she could turn and send her sister a look filled with disapproval.

"Your taste in men is another one of the things about you that I truly question."

"_I_ question your species," Sam grumbled.

"_I _question how you and I were born from the same mother," Sarah smirked.

"Evil, soul sucking, ginger."

"Brainless, unsophisticated, blonde."

Matching scowls twisted the siblings' mouths into ugly grimaces.

"Well, brainless or not, I'm staying with them."

"It's entirely improper, I won't allow it."

"Sarah, _honestly_, butt out. Sebastian wouldn't… uhm… _you know_, Ciel's still in the 'girls are icky' faze, and Grell isn't interested in females… _period._"

"That makes no difference."

"How does that not make a difference? It completely takes out the improperness of it!"

"Samantha, you will be staying in the women's quarters and that is final," Sarah hissed, anger glinting in her eyes at her sister's defiance. She reached out to grab Sam's arm, ready to drag her to the females' chamber.

Sam smirked at the infuriated redhead. Sarah's weakness had always been her temper. She hated to be ignored or not taken seriously. Sam supposed it came with the fact that she was a female heir in a male dominated world. Whatever the cause of it, it gave the strawberry blonde some leverage. When Sarah lost her temper, she became sloppy in her mental battle tactics, unable to think or act nearly as well as she could when she was levelheaded.

When she slipped up, Sam could make her escape and lock the door behind her. Sarah wouldn't pound on the door or try and break it down like Sam would, _no_, that wasn't proper. Once the door was slammed in her face, all she could do was fume silently outside it.

Sam's smirk widened and she stuck out her tongue.

"Make me."

"Do not test me, Samantha ."

Sam tilted her head to the side, looking up at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Do you see why we don't get along?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh, indeed."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Could it take you _any _longer to get here?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her mused hair.

"Look, you saw the fight Sarah put up earlier. Did you think it would be _easy_ to escape?"

Ciel scoffed.

"I still find it pathetic that she managed to drag you all the way back to her quarters in the other side of the building."

"Shut it, brat," Sam growled, pulling her arms over her head in a light stretch. She peered around the deserted corridor. "Isn't Grell supposed to be here too? I thought this was a whole group meeting."

"It is," Ciel frowned. He too looked down the hallway for a moment before sighing. "Whatever. We can go on without him for now… First things, first… What are we going to do about the Doomsday Books?"

"Our best bet would be to have one of us join the Heavenly Choir," Sebastian replied. "However, young master, if young boys are the only ones chosen to be allowed into this 'Heavenly Choir,' you are the only option."

"Rubbish!" Grell's voice called from down the corridor. The three looked up to see the reaper dressed in the outfit of one of the younger children they'd seen earlier. It was far to small for the redheaded man. The shirt ended almost five inches above his naval and the shorts lived up to their name in being… well, _short_. "Just look at this outfit! They'll let me into the choir for sure!"

Sebastian, Ciel, and Sam deadpanned, faces all frozen in the same mask of horror and nausea.

"Well, boys and _it_," Grell grinned as Sam scowled, "how do I look?" the reaper asked, posing dramatically.

"Hideous, creepy, gross, disturbed, ridiculous, desperate, stupid," Sam listed, counting off the adjectives on her fingers.

"WAH! He's making me impure!" The boy who Grell had stolen the clothing from sobbed.

"I hate this guy," Ciel scowled, visible eye narrowing.

Sam grinned and was about to agree when an unnatural stillness filled the air. The sound of voices echoed around them and the five people in the hallway looked up. The young boy smiled, clasping his hands together and sighing happily.

"Oh, it's time for our leader's cleansing ceremony!" he cheered, eyes alight.

"Cleansing, eh?" Grell scoffed, yellow-green eyes narrowing slightly.

Sebastian frowned, his own honey tinted eyes narrowing. Sam elbowed him lightly and sent him a curious look.

"I knew something smelled," he mumbled, eyes focused on something outside that neither Ciel nor Sam could see.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, my lord… Nothing more than a rotten apple, dead fruit from a fallen tree."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The large room that Ciel, Sebastian, Sam, and Grell had met Sarah in was now filled with people. They lined every pew, sitting in dead silence. The glow of candles lit the area. The light bounced off of the stone walls and reflected in the window-angel's face.

The four slid into a vacant pew near the back. Sam narrowed her eyes at the reaper in warning when he tried to sneak his arm behind her head to reach Sebastian. He scowled and hissed quietly at her.

"Why should _you _get to sit next to _my_ Bassy when you won't even take advantage of the position?"

"Because unlike _you_, Sebastian actually likes me," Sam hissed back.

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not infinity!"

"Enough," Sebastian interjected, voice strong even when whispering. "Stop arguing like children… and to put an end to your debate," his eyes flickered to Grell, "I do prefer Sam much, _much_ more than you."

The strawberry blonde beamed in triumph as the reaper deflated.

"Ha!" she grinned.

Grell scowled and turned away, crossing his arms.

"You're still an idiot for not taking advantage of the situation…"

Sam glared.

"Do you _really_ want me to cling to him…? Because I think you'd throw a jealous fit."

"Would not."

"Would to."

"Would not."

"…Are we _really _going to start this again, Grell?"

"Perhaps… _idiot_."

Sam's eyebrow twitched and she reached out, intertwining her arm with the demon butler's and resting her head against his shoulder. Grell's mouth dropped open and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Weren't you basically telling me to cuddle with him?"

The reaper spluttered in fury and disbelief. Sam shot him a smug smirk.

When she was done silently gloating, she turned her head lightly to look up at Sebastian.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Your shoulder is actually pretty comfortable."

"…"

"You may take that as a compliment."

Sebastian sighed. The strawberry blonde smiled and was about to say something else when the loud hiss of an organ cut her off.

One of the abbey women was sitting on a small stool by the instrument, playing along with the harmonic singing of the choir. A white robed figure flanked by four others in black walked forward. The man in white hid his face behind a large hood. He strode to the alter, taking his place behind it.

"Tonight, the unclean will be made pure again. It is time for the cleansing."

Two of the people who had followed the priest stepped forward. The two others walked after them, carefully removing their robes from behind and handing them off to alter servers. The two who had been disrobed, one man and one women, stood with their bare backs facing the crowd. The symbol that was engraved in the circular glass window above their heads was also engraved into the skin of their backs. Ciel narrowed his eyes lightly.

The two knelt down on their knees and clasped their hands in prayer. An alter server carried two leather-bound books to the priest. The hooded man excepted them with ease.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose those books are cinematic records."

"Mmm," Grell sighed, still depleted from the argument (and loss) against Sam, "I'm too far away to tell."

The priest placed the books down on the alter, opening each softly with a whir of faded pages.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost, children," he explained almost morosely. "First: Jill Pheasant. The second daughter of a farmer, she conceived a child at fifteen… _and in sin._"

The woman kneeling near the alter began the shudder and whimper.

"Then, we have Thomas Atkins. He has committed no evil deeds per se, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. That is a grave sin."

Both the man and the woman began to shake violently, plumes of dark smoke seeping from their bodies. They began to groan and convulse, muted screams falling from their lips. Everyone except for the four spectators in the last pew watched with bowed heads, hands clasped in prayer.

A bright light began to shine from the stained glass window with the angel painted on it and Ciel flinched back in shock.

"What the…!"

First, the image of a young, pretty, girl with a pregnant stomach shimmered before them. Almost as soon as it appeared, it faded to a picture of a young man sitting contently by a running brook with a fishing pole in hand.

"This is…" Ciel murmured, visible eye wide.

"Snuff out the unclean, and the unwanted, and the unnecessary," the priest began to chant, raising his arms above his head. "Snuff them out, all of them!"

Ciel and Sam winced before drawing back in shock as the projected image of the young woman cradling her baby in her arms shattered into dozens of glass shards. The man and woman screeched in agony, writhing helplessly on the cold, stone, floor.

Slowly, the bright light faded, leaving a perfectly intact stained glass window.

"And now, despite what they have done, these people are no longer unclean," the priest stated. "Our brother and our sister, now as pure as snow!"

The sound began instantaneously. People 'ooed' and 'aahed' from their seats. Some cried out in reverence. Some sobbed tears of joy.

"Our leader! Our leader!"

"What a great blessing this is!"

The man and woman were covered in robes and lifted to their feet. One of the alter servers looked in the direction of the four spectators in the back who didn't quite belong. His eyes glimmered hauntingly. Sebastian's narrowed in response, his gaze flickering between his young master and the girl clinging to his side.

Ciel's head dipped, hands clenching at his sides.

_What was happening?_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Well, it's currently 12:51 in the morning and I'm juuuust about done with this chapter. I got home this morning at around 10, and low and behold, I remembered "Shoot! I gotta' update!" (there was NO rain all week. **_**Unbelievable!) **_**so I've been typing this chapter all day when I wasn't cleaning/unpacking/ect. I changed it around numerous times because I could never get the introduction of Sarah quite right. **

**By the way, what does everyone think of her? Hate her? Love her? Meh? I'd like to thank one of my bestest, best buddies Sarah for letting me steal her and put her into my story as a mean, old, grumpy, big sister. (Hey, she asked to be **_**in **_**the story, she didn't specify as who or what.) **

**Until next week~**


	28. Offering III

**Hello, everyone~ **

**This story finally reached 63,000 hits! Woo hoo! Love you all to death :3 **

**Truthfully, it feels nice to be back to weekly updates. I'm not quite sure why, but it makes me feel happy, and **_**I'm**_** the one who has to stay up until one in the morning editing and writing to make sure I get it out on time ^^' Sometimes, I question the functional state of my thinking cap :P This one was supposed to be updated on Sunday, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind if it was a day or two early.**

**It seems like three quarters of you like Sarah and the other quarter either hate her guts or don't really care ^^' Personally, I both like and dislike her because she cares about Sam's safety and all, but she's so… what's the word… Bitchy :)**

**1kanako-chan: Sam's birthday… Hmm… You really made me think about that. I'd say September 13th**** It's not just a random date, it actually has **_**some **_**meaning… I think :P First, September is 'Happy Cat Month' along with 'ADHD Month' (Sam is pretty hyper and doesn't ever really seem to focus, so I thought it fit her) It is also 'Pleasure Your Mate Month' and 'Subliminal Communications Month,' which of course made me think of Sebastian XD Specifically, September 13****th**** is 'Defy Superstition Day' which is kind of a reference to how demons are soulless yet can still love their soul mates and how that kind of 'defies' the whole stereotype of demons. Sadly, I don't think I'll a make a filler about her birthday unless I can make it fit into the story (which, I suppose I can if I squeeze it in **_**really**_** tiny-like…). I might make it just one chapter, or even just a part of one. Who knows? It's a good idea though ^^**

**slacker4life: I don't know about incorporating Alois into the story, but I was thinking a bit about adding Claude in, even if it was only for a scene or too. I think it would be kind of funny for Sam to meet him because of the story Alex told her when she was little. **

**Some Random Fan: How many chapters will be in this story? **_**Way**_** too many to be done anytime soon :P I'm not even half way done with the anime centered plotline. That may take anywhere from forty-five to sixty chapters to complete. Then, there's the 'afterwards' with Sam and Sebastian, which is practically a whole new story in itself. I thought about just making that part a sequel, but then I realized if I did that then this story wouldn't really have any final closure. As for the kissing scene being made earlier… I can't. I honestly, no matter what I try… can't TT-TT It would not only break my heart to change the plotline I have planned, but it wouldn't really make sense because I want the huge kissing scene to be **_**after **_**Sam realizes that she really loves him. Don't worry, it's not **_**that **_**far off and I can honestly say I'm pretty positive everyone will adore it :3**

…

**I swear, this episode of the anime has **_**got **_**to be the one where Ciel makes the funniest faces. It makes writing so much more fun :D**

**Onward! **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Something's wrong here. Those books that the priest had? They were definitely not Cinematic Records."

Ciel frowned at the reaper, brow scrunching in confusion.

"Then he _doesn't_ have the power to see the past or the future?"

Sebastian placed a knuckle to his lips in thought and Sam titled her head lightly to the side, pondering. Her eyes brightened for a moment and she opened her mouth to speak before closing it with a sigh and waving a hand lightly in dismissal. _Nah, it doesn't make sense or fit into this situation anyway…_

"_You_."

Sam froze and Sebastian turned with distaste to glare at the person addressing the strawberry blonde. The elder Quenell sister loomed before them, flanked by two other nuns. Anger shone vibrantly in her eyes.

"H-Hi, Sarah," Sam laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of her head. "What's… up?"

"_What's up? What's up _is that you were not supposed to leave the room without me, let alone run off with these… these…"

"Hooligans?" Sam supplied.

"Exactly."

"Sarah… I don't think you quite understand the phrase 'what's up.' It didn't really work in that sentence."

"Samantha!"

"Sorry, sorry."

The redheaded female snorted at the flippant apology and turned to the pair of nuns standing behind her. She nodded at them and one walked over to stand by Ciel and the other by Sam.

"Because you," she turned to Ciel, "have been chosen for the Heavenly Choir, and you," her eyes flickered to Sam, "are underage, you will both need to be taken and be cleansed."

"_Underage? _I'm nineteen!" Sam seethed.

"You're still a child," Sarah frowned, eyes narrowing at her younger sibling in disapproval. "Perhaps not appearance wise, but in maturity, you are as childish and immature as can be."

"Childish my ass!"

"My point exactly."

"How does that prove anything? Your logic makes absolutely no sense!"

Sarah's eyes flickered in frustration before turning towards the two nuns with her. Her gaze focused on the one with long, straight, brown hair and large, slate grey eyes. The woman stiffened and bowed quickly.

"You can help me take care of Samantha… I have a feeling she will be quite a handful," Sarah sighed, running a hand through her hair to straighten a wayward bang.

"Hey!"

"And you," Sarah said, turning towards the other nun- a woman with short, caramel colored hair and sloppy bangs, "You will help clean this young man, here." She gestured to Ciel.

The young earl rolled his eyes when the nun's cheeks flushed pink at the sight of the demon butler at his side.

"O-Of course, Lady Sarah," she stuttered with a quick bow.

Sarah and the brunette nun began to drag Sam away towards what Ciel assumed was the women's bath. When she passed, he leaned forward, voice low.

"Find us when they're done with you."

Sam nodded lightly in acknowledgement before continuing to struggle against the two older women.

"HELP! I'm being abducted!"

Sarah whacked Sam across the back of her head.

"Silence."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Stop it! I can do it myself!" Ciel complained, battling the two nuns that were attempting to strip him for a bath.

"Nonsense!" One laughed, a cheerful grin spread across her lips. "You've been chosen for the Heavenly Choir, so we must cleanse you from head to toe!"

"My, what unblemished skin you have~" The other cooed, rubbing her cheek along Ciel's exposed shoulder and upper arm. The Earl blanched, face frozen in a mask of horror. He jumped back, clutching his halfway, unbuttoned shirt to his chest.

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked.

"You don't need to worry. We can touch you, we've already been cleansed," one explained, a pleasant smile shining on her face.

"That isn't the issue!" Ciel snapped back, teeth clenched in fury and embarrassment. The clacking of formal shoes echoed around the tiny room and three looked up to see Sebastian standing before them with a charming smile.

"Pardon me. I'll take care of the rest."

"We can't allow that," one of the women replied bitterly. "You're still unclean."

Sebastian's eyes shone brightly with feigned hurt and he tilted his head lightly to the side.

"My goodness, you think _I'm _impure?" he asked, sounding truly offended.

Ciel dead panned and the two nuns flushed bright pink, holding their hands to their cheeks. Their eyes sparkled.

"Maybe you aren't unclean after all…"

"C-Certainly not!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Stay away from me!" Sam warned, glaring venomously at the three women Sarah and the other nun had left her with. "I know karate! I was taught by the ancient master… err… Lau, himself! Yeah… And I can kick really hard, so don't… mess… with… me?" she trailed off towards the end, taking a cautionary step back as the three advanced on her.

"Lady Sarah told us not to take anything you said seriously and that you are a horrible liar who needs to be cleansed," one with light blonde hair stated.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Sam growled. _"Stupid, evil, soul sucking…"_

"Please don't insult Lady Sarah," another pleaded. This nun looked even younger than Sam. Her short black hair was cut in a bob and long bangs were swept over her moss-green eyes. "She's been nothing but dedicated to the abbey and all of us in it. She's really nice… you just have to get to know her a bit."

Sam scoffed.

"I've had plenty of time to get to know her, and she's still a bitch," she growled, leering threateningly as the three continued to close in on her.

"Maybe if you are cleansed, you can see through the fog of your own prejudices and sins to see her as she really is," the dark haired girl smiled.

"No, no thank you."

"Samantha, this isn't your choice."

The strawberry blonde looked up with a frown as her sister walked back into the room, carrying a small pile of clothes in her arms.

"If you want to become a part of this abbey, you must be cleansed. It is our way of life, Samantha, and just because you are new to this way of living does not mean I will give you an excuse to get out of it," Sarah explained calmly, placing the pile of clothing off to the side. "Either way, it's not all that unpleasant. It's simply a vigorous washing in mildly hot water. I do not trust your abilities to have maintained your hygiene, so I'm assuming it may take quite a while for us to fully cleanse you. The process involves…"

Sarah continued to drone on and on about the purposes of various scented oils and soaps. Sam blocked out the explanation, choosing instead to mentally trace the multiple cracks and trails of gunk on the stone wall. After a few minutes, the redhead had finished lecturing and turned to the task of stripping her younger sister and tossing her into the hot, bath water. Of course, Sam had to be difficult.

"There is absolutely no way in Hell that I'm stripping down so that I'm butt naked in front of complete strangers."

Sarah sighed in aggravation, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"They are your fellow members of the abbey."

"No."

"Samantha."

"Nu-uh."

The redhead sighed and turned to her younger sister with a strained smile.

"How about we make a deal?"

Sam frowned, tapping her chin lightly.

"I don't like your deals. They mostly benefit you _way _more than me."

"I'm willing to let you stay with your… _friends_."

The strawberry blonde perked up.

"I'm listening."

"If you _behave_…" Sarah stressed the word, making it an order. Sam rolled her eyes. "…I will have the others leave so it is just you and me. If you sit through the ordeal without an issue or uprising, then I will allow you to… _board with the others_." She said the last part as though it pained her.

Sam grinned.

"All right!" She turned the others with a cheerful smile. "Pardon my language, ladies, but please… get the fuck out of this bathroom. I shall not be seen in my birthday suit surrounded by total strangers~"

The three looked horror struck and Sam smiled pleasantly before gagging as a bar of soap was shoved into her mouth, courtesy of her elder sister.

Sarah frowned, letting out a heavy sigh and flicking soap scum from her fingers.

"Yes, that's the first thing I'll work on cleansing: your horrendous potty mouth."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sam's sister is interesting, isn't she?" Ciel mused. "She seemed rather shocked when we mentioned the Doomsday Books… even a bit terrified. Do you think she knows something and isn't telling us?"

Sebastian frowned, continuing to scrub at Ciel's back.

"I can't honestly say for sure. She _is _a leading member of the abbey though, so I wouldn't find it very shocking if she knew some of its darker secrets."

Ciel peered at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think Sam will be able to talk them out of her?"

Sebastian dipped the sponge into the warm water, wringing it lightly before continuing to wash the young Earl.

"Perhaps. Sarah appeared fairly fixated on the Doomsday Books and seemed resentful of the fact that only children are allowed to join the Heavenly Choir… and boys at that. Her loyalty could possibly waver if she was pushed. Even if the Doomsday Books are fakes, I still believe that they hold some kind of power and her knowledge could be of great help to the case."

Ciel sighed and leaned back, his gaze focusing on the ceiling. He stayed silent for a moment, thoughts trailing back to the cleansing ceremony the priest had preformed.

"Unclean, he said…" Ciel murmured. "That's what the doll called both Sam and me while we were searching for Lizzi. And there's this…" he raised his arm, revealing the emblem burned into his side. "This mark that cast me into Hell, it's exactly the same as the abbey's symbol… It's my only clue. It's the only thread left for me to grasp onto."

"Do you truly believe that grasping it will let you crawl out of Hell?" Sebastian asked, pausing in his task of washing Ciel.

"No, I'm not crawling up," the young Phantomhive replied morosely. "When I get a hold of it, I'm dragging them down to suffer in this awful Hell with me."

Sebastian smirked.

"I would expect nothing less from my master."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"What's this?"

"What's, what?" Sam asked, craning her neck to see over her shoulder.

Sarah prodded lightly at a small area of skin near Sam's lower back. She scrubbed at it for a moment before pulling back with a frown.

"Did you get a tattoo and try to have it removed?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right, because I can completely endure having needles shoved into my skin."

"I was only asking," Sarah frowned, tracing the area lightly with her finger. "If not a tattoo, were you scratched by something? That cat of yours perhaps?"

"Not that I can remember. Why? What is it?"

The redhead frowned, prodding again at the layer of skin with a shimmer of worry in her silvery-blue eyes. She paused, letting out a heavy sigh before placing the wash cloth she'd been using to scrub at the spot on the stone floor next to her.

"Samantha, have you felt… strange lately? Like there might be an evil force around you?"

Sam froze.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"There's a small mark on the left side of your lower back. It _could _be a scratch, but it's much too dark and almost feathery looking. It's practically pitch black. It reminds me of… well…"

"What?" Sam urged. Images of Sebastian and his glowing eyes flashed through her brain. _Please, oh please let it not be some-_

"…The abbey's belief of what the first physical sign of a demon's hold on a person looks like."

_And_ that's _what I was worried about._

Sam swallowed.

"Y-You don't say…" she forced a laugh but it came out sounding awkward and fake. "It probably is just a scratch that got bruised or infected or something, nothing to worry about," Sam assured, smiling as convincingly as she could.

Sarah frowned, eyes scanning her sister's identical ones.

"You're lying."

Sam gulped.

"Um, no I'm not?"

Sarah ignored her.

"You were lying earlier about joining the abbey as a convert and you are lying now… but my only question, is why?"

Sam sighed and tilted her head back so that her hair spread out behind her in the steaming water. She glanced at Sarah through wayward strands of her water logged hair. _What do I tell her? _The strawberry blonde sighed, sitting back up and turning to face her elder sibling.

"Sarah, things are just… very complicated, for lack of a better word," Sam chuckled nervously, running a hand through her matted hair. "Honestly, I'm not sure I would even tell you if I could."

Sarah frowned but nodded, rinsing the soap from her hands.

"I suppose I understand. I have secrets of my own that I wish to remain hidden, so it only makes sense that you would be the same."

Sam grinned.

"I like our truce moments."

"…I suppose I can say the same, but you are still an idiot."

"And you're still a no good, ginger."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel walked forward towards the alter. He was dressed in the standard outfit of the choir boys (the same one Grell had snagged from the young boy earlier) and was being escorted to the priest. The stained glass window behind the alter, no matter how serene looking, loomed threateningly over him.

"Leader, we've brought him," one of the women said.

"Well done. You may leave us now."

The three escorts bowed their heads in respect to the white-robed man before turning to leave. Once they had vanished from sight, the priest began to speak.

"You look very clean, Ciel. Very good."

The Earl looked up, attempting to meet the man's gaze.

"Come this way."

Ciel frowned but followed the priest to the alter. He had no reason to worry. Sebastian was in calling distance and Sam was stationed right outside the door. Though he doubted the girl could do much if the situation arose, it was still comforting to know she was there for him… and not by obligation.

Ciel moved towards the small, white, alter. The flickering candle light revealed the glossy cover of a leather bound book laying on the smooth surface. The young Phantomhive's visible blue eye narrowed in recognition, but he hid it by dipping his head lightly in what must have appeared to be reverence.

"Thank you for choosing me. I understand it's quite an honor."

The priest smirked gently, reaching out to place a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel flinched at the contact but held his tongue from spouting complaints.

"Very good, and now there is something I'd like to read to you," the priest explained, running a careful hand over the leather binding of the Doomsday Book.

"…May I ask you, what exactly is a Doomsday Book?"

"For our purposes, it's a story I'll read to you as long as you want. Tonight's a treat, isn't it?"

Ciel flinched back, eyes widening in shock.

"_Mother said that because it's my birthday, I can sleep in the same room with her and father tonight. And she's going to read me as many stories as I want!"_

In his mind, Ciel could see himself clinging to his mother with a wide smile spread across his lips.

"_Tell you what, I'll read to you as long as you'd like. Tonight's a treat, isn't it? It's your birthday!"_

The priest's hand reached out, ruffling Ciel's hair almost affectionately.

_What the…?_

Ciel could see his father, reaching out to tussle his hair as the young boy he had once been clung to the hand running through his dark blue locks, laughter tumbling from his lips.

_This hand, it's his… _

"Cleanse yourself."

Ciel drew back, slapping the hand away. A familiar, feminine, voice echoed throughout the room.

"Cleanse yourself of the sins you've committed, right here and right now."

The circular window above their heads began to glow with an unearthly, white, light. It shone down on him and Ciel stared up at it, awestruck. His thoughts were cut short when the priest reached out, clasping onto the boys throat with an iron like grip. For the first time, Ciel noticed the stitch like scar running up the center of the man's face.

_That's right, it can't be! It can't! _His thoughts traveled back, images of the fire that destroyed his home and essentially his life flickering through his mind. Ciel tossed his head back as far as it would go while in the man's vice like grasp and opened his mouth wide.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Kill this man!"

"Yes, my lord."

The glass window shattered and Sebastian and Grell lunged through. The demon landed gracefully, pulling his arm back and releasing the large glass shard in his gloved hand. It sliced through the air with a whistle, embedding itself deep in the priest's forehead. He fell to the floor with an echoing thud.

The door at the other end of the room burst open and Sam sprinted in.

"Ciel!"

The Earl turned to see one of the alter servers from the cleansing standing behind him. Before the man could take another step forward, Sebastian's arm had whipped out again. The glass shard cut through him, the cloak and man shredding as the glass sliced through him, turning into white feathers.

"I thought it was you, and I was right," Sebastian leered, raising another jagged piece of glass. "_Angela_."

"Angela?" Sam hissed, pulling Ciel to his feet. Angela soared through the air gracefully, large, white wings spread wide as she floated above them.

"Eh, Bassy. What the Hell's an Angel doing here?" Grell shrieked.

Angela swooped down, shoving Sam out of the way and grabbing Ciel around the waist. Sebastian caught the strawberry blonde before she could hit the floor. He placed her on the ground steadily, eyes never leaving the angel.

Angela pulled Ciel with her, high into the air. She withdrew a red and black book from the folds of her dress with a content smirk.

"Oh, look! That's a _real _cinematic record right there!" Grell yelled, gesturing wildly.

Reels of glowing film flew out of the cover, wrapping themselves around the three people on the ground.

"Do something, Grell!" Sebastian ordered. "Use your death scythes!"

"Give me a second, okay? I'm working on it!" He sobbed, cutting at the reels of film. Sebastian's eyes fell on the 'death scythes' and narrowed.

"What are those… _things_?"

"Safety scissors," Sam hissed, pulling uselessly at the supernatural restraints.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Grell cried. "Will took my other death scythe away from me!"

"I will show all of it to you," Angela smiled, leaning in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "All the light and darkness… every moment of your past."

Behind her, a glowing portal opened. Ciel screamed as she began to drag him through.

"Young master!"

"Ciel!"

Grell sliced through the reels of film at last, freeing Sebastian and Sam.

"I cut it~"

Sebastian jumped up towards the portal, Grell flanking him.

"Sebastian!" Sam called from the ground.

"Stay here!" he ordered.

"No! Wai-"

The portal closed around the demon and reaper, leaving Sam alone in the dark chapel.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Wee! I believe I've said it before, but I'll say it again… I'm not sure whether I hate Angela or love her. At the moment, it's leaning more towards deep hatred.**

**I love writing dramatic things or death scenes, so this chapter was pretty fun. There wasn't much SamxSeb in this chapter though, sadly. Oh, just a quick warning/spoiler/not really anything important thing about the next chapter. It's mostly going to be divided, switching from Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and other characters in the library view to Sam and the abbey view. **

**Hope everyone liked it. Until next week~**


	29. Transmitted I

**Another week has come and gone, so an update is here! **

**Question time!**

**Asile3762: She's still 100% human. I don't really remember what chapter it's in, but I think I made a section about Sebastian wondering what he was going to do with her after Ciel is out of the picture. I don't want to go **_**too **_**in-depth on what I'm planning to do with her (because, of course, that would be **_**huge **_**a spoiler), but Sam **_**will **_**stay with Sebastian once Ciel is gone, I just won't tell if she does it as a human or not ^^**

**Ellen-and-Keats4eva: My favorite episode? Hmm… I'd honestly have to say it's tied between episode 25 and 26. In episode 25, I love how Ciel learns to be independent and take care of himself, yet still remains confident and sure of himself. I also love the scene where he finds the Queen. In episode 26, I love pretty much the whole thing. The fight with Angela/Ash and the end where Ciel is explaining how he wants Sebastian to take his soul as painfully as possible are some of my favorite moments in the entire series. **

**HahynGirl: Sam doesn't really have an actual connection to him. When she was younger, her brother told her a scary story to keep her in bed (Chapter 4: Training I). It was about a demon and the demon's name just happened to be Claude. She's never actually met him or anything, she was just terrified of the demon in the story because she was so little. I may have him show up in the story at one point though. **

**Ah, the mark~ **

**As Sarah said, it's what the abbey views as the first physical sign of a demon's hold on a person, and of course, because an Angel created the abbey, the idea is probably correct. Sam is still human, but I wanted to push the fact that she **_**is**_** a demon's soul mate and that means **_**something **_**is bound to change about her. She is Sebastian's and his alone, so it only makes sense that there would have to be some kind of mark, no matter how small, so others would know it. **

**Vamanos!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Everything around him… simply wasn't. The abbey, Sebastian, Sam, the reaper, the angel… It was all gone. All that was left was thick, smoky, mist that floated around him, suspending him in the endless abyss.

"Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive."

The angel's serene voice echoed around him and Ciel blinked slowly, trying to clear his hazy vision. He blinked a few more times before focusing on a small patch of light. It glowed brilliantly in the world of grey. Slowly, he could see more of the patches and Ciel focused on one, trying to make sense of it. After a moment, his vision became clearer and he noticed that each patch of light was really a single frame of one of the video reels from the Cinematic Records.

"Look. This is your past," Angela explained, voice kind and gentle. "Some of it shines brightly, and some of it remains shrouded in darkness."

Ciel's head tilted lightly as he tried to grasp onto a memory. He reached out a hand and Angela's light chuckle echoed around him.

"Ah, so _that _is the past you choose."

His hand touched the frame, slipping through it as if it was only a mirage. The frame started to glow brilliantly and Ciel was engulfed in the white light. His vision faded to black, and then…

Inferno.

He gasped, looking up at the mansion around him. Everything was engulfed in flames and the blaze and black smoke blocked his view. Slowly, almost unnaturally, the fire blew to the side, exposing the room before him. He saw a figure sitting in a chair.

"Father!" Ciel called, ready to sprint into the room. He froze though, eyes widening as he took a large step back.

An angel was in the room with his father. Her wings were folded loosely, as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to leap into the air and fly away. Her right hand was coated in blood. It dripped onto the floor like red raindrops, trailing down her fingers in rivulets.

He stared at the angel, eyes narrowing in recognition.

"You're…"

Angela's face smiled back it him, purple eyes void of any emotion. She leaned forward, placing one hand on each side of Ciel's father's head. She lifted it slowly so it could face the young Earl.

The horribly mutated countenance of both his father and mother stared up at him. The stitches that held the two together were sloppy, loose, and widely and unevenly spread across their skin. Their mismatched, dead, eyes bore into their son from his place across the room.

Ciel fell to his knees, hands covering his mouth as he wretched.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sarah frowned, adjusting her robes as she walked to the door of her room. Someone had been pounding on it furiously for almost five minutes. It had woken her from her sleep and the redhead had grudgingly pulled on fresh clothes and quickly combed through her hair to look presentable.

Sarah unlatched the door, ready to give the person standing outside a piece of her mind, if not, at least a lesson on etiquette and a stiff talking to about how improper it was to wake someone at such a late hour of the night. She threw open the door, the words of reprimand never making it past her lips.

Sam stood in the door way, eyes wide in terror.

"Samantha…?"

"They're gone, she took him," Sam murmured, gaze distant.

"_She_?" Sarah's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she began to lead Sam into her room. "Samantha, you need to be more specific."

"She took him. She took Ciel."

"_Who_ took Ciel, Samantha?"

"Angela… The angel."

Sarah's silvery blue eyes widened and she dragged Sam the rest of the way into her quarters, slamming and bolting the door behind her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian and Grell appeared on a white bridge. The butler turned around quickly, eyes scanning the area.

"Where is he…?"

Grell sighed and turned to the demon, about to speak, when his eyes fell on the building before them. He jumped back with a shriek.

"This is the Grim Reaper Library!" he exclaimed, eyes focused on the shimmering, gem-like building. "I don't know if you're aware, but this is where the Cinematic Records are kept," Grell explained.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he began to walk towards the building, stride fast and determined. The redheaded reaper trailed behind him.

It only took a few moments for the two to reach the building.

Sebastian extended a gloved hand, pushing the heavy, mahogany door open. His red-brown eyes widened a smidgen as a standard death scythe flew at him. He moved his head to the side, avoiding the weapon. Grell ducked with a screech, the scythe clipping off a few strands of his hair before retreating back into the hands of William T. Spears. The reaper sighed, frowning deeply.

"Ah, as I suspected, it _is_ you…" William pushed up his glasses with the edge of the death scythe's blade. Sebastian's image reflected in the lenses. "I thought I smelled a rat."

"Will!" Grell cried, running through the door.

"To think a demon would have the nerve to set foot in here," the reaper glared.

"No, hold on, Will!" Grell pleaded. "I'm looking for the Doomsday Books like you ordered!"

"Honestly…" he sighed, closing his eyes, "A grim reaper, and you invited this filth into our territory… You're a disgrace. Are you actually _trying _to be demoted even further?"

Grell blanched and shuddered, holding up his safety scissors pathetically.

"Wh-What will it be this time?"

"You call _me _an invading rat," Sebastian interrupted, "but I do believe you have another infestation to be worrying about," he finished bitterly. William's yellow eyes widened for a moment before narrowing and flickering quickly to the doors behind him.

"The angel."

"That's right."

"_Excellent_. Looks like I'll have more over time tonight," William sighed, pushing up his glasses.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel winced, slowly raising a hand to his throbbing head. He sat up, noticing absent mindedly that he had been laying on a plush couch. He opened his eyes to look around and gasped, seeing the floors upon floors of pristine book shelves spread before him.

"So you're awake now, are you?"

Ciel gasped again, turning to see Angela seated across from him.

"Really, it _was _you- Angela Blanc," he spit out her name from his clenched teeth like it was a foul word. The sky haired angel only smiled sweetly down at him.

"How did you enjoy the record of your past?" she asked sweetly. "Did it feel like being wrapped in soft velvet," her eyes narrowed mockingly, "or perhaps sand paper against your skin?"

"Shut up!" Ciel ordered. "The hand I saw… the priest's… That was _his _hand. That was my father's hand."

Angela didn't even blink, only continued to smile serenely down at him. Ciel's visible eye narrowed in malice and his teeth clenched together.

"You killed them, didn't you…? But, why? Why did you kill my parents?" he roared, jumping to his feet. "What did you stand to gain?"

"_Killed_?" Angela repeated, appalled. "What a disturbing thing to say. I'm not the only one who harmed your parents. But you know that, don't you?"

Ciel flinched, eyes widening in shock.

"Didn't your butler…? No, didn't _you_ kill them again?" Angela smirked, eyes dark and menacing. "It was _you _who gave them their second death."

Ciel froze, he could see the image of the priest with the horrible scar that looked like stitches… The face he couldn't see… He had shouted for Sebastian. He had given the order.

Angela laughed softly.

"You're rather brilliant. In the face of such a distorted past, you some how manage to remain sane." The angel stood, unfolding her wings.

"How could you…?" He hissed, clenching his jaw.

"You are a truly unclean human," Angela sighed. With one stroke of her powerful, white, wings, Angela was in front of the young Earl. "But, underneath all of those impurities, there is a glow that would be such a shame to extinguish."

She reached out, grabbing Ciel's chin and tilting it upwards so he was forced to look into her eyes.

"Well, Ciel?" Her wings extended forward, hiding the young Phantomhive under a cloak of feathers. "Shall I alter your unsightly, impure, past for you? Would that help you find peace at last?"

Ciel pulled back, swatting away her hand.

"Nice try, but _you're_ the reason I'm impure!" he snarled. Angela's eyes closed slightly and she smirked, raising her outstretched hand. She placed it over Ciel's eyes and the Earl began to relax. His vision went hazy and faded to black.

Angela's smug smile was the last thing he saw before passing out.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"How did you find out about the angel?" Sarah demanded, pushing on Sam's shoulders so that the strawberry blonde sank into a chair. Sam didn't reply, only stared up at her sister with a slightly horrified look on her face.

"You knew about Angela all along?" Sam asked, barely believing the words herself. She paused, chewing on her lip before freezing, shock flitting across her features. Her eyes narrowed with malice "Did you know that she was going to take him?"

Sarah shifted lightly on her feet, guilt flickering in her eyes.

"Samantha, I-"

Sam shot up from the chair.

"No! You _knew_! You knew she was going to take Ciel and you still let him go to that meeting with the priest!" Sam shrieked. The strawberry blonde paced back and forth in frustration. "Great! Just, great! My sister's the lackey of some stupid, sadistic angel!"

"Samantha, please just listen to me-"

"NO! Ciel's life could be in danger right now because of you! How the Hell did you even _meet _Angela? At some freakish occult?"

"She came to me… in a dream…" Sarah murmured, gaze unfocused as if she was reliving the memory. Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Right_. Very original, Sarah."

"I'm not lying," Sarah seethed, cheeks flushed. Sam matched the redhead's vicious glare with her own. Slowly, Sarah's faded and she sighed, flopping into a chair. "She came to all of us, all the nobles that she wanted financial aid from so that she could create the abbey… She told us that we needed to create our own convent, that the world needed to be made pure again… So I left my fiancé and headed for Preston with the others…"

Sam nodded, silently telling her sister to continue.

"When we arrived, all of us heard her voice. She introduced our leader and instructed us on how we were to live our lives from that day forward. She told us to follow ever order she passed down to us, no matter how cruel or unseemly. She said that every treacherous action committed for the sake of our goal, no matter how awful, had it's proper place in God's new world…"

Sarah's eyes closed, skin stretched taught and jaw tensed as if repeating the story aloud was just as taxing as experiencing it had been.

"We were told to keep her existence a complete secret, and that her exposure could mean the end to not only this abbey, but all of our lives. I may have believed in her with all of my heart, I may still, but I was always terrified of her."

Sam's sharp glare softened slightly, but she remained rigid.

"So the Doomsday Books…?"

Sarah sighed.

"I was never allowed to know what they truly were."

Sam frowned but nodded.

"How many others know about Angela?"

"One other."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the statement in confusion.

"I thought you said that she revealed herself to all of the nobles she needed assistance from? Two people wouldn't make that much of an impact, especially not money wise."

The redhead let out a cold, bitter, laugh.

"I did. Humans aren't perfect. Sometimes, a noble who had been lavished with riches their entire life couldn't deal with the strict, non-materialistic life of the abbey. Sometimes, the temptation to tell a close friend or loved one that an angel had visited them was too great. Sometimes, she was just in a foul mood…"

Sam slouched down in the chair opposite Sarah's with a heavy sigh. Her mind repeated the words that had haunted both her and Ciel for the past few months over and over in her head. _Unclean. Unnecessary. Unwanted… _

"Great. Just great. Another freak bent on destroying the 'unclean.' Just what we need…" The strawberry blonde scowled, mind working a mile a minute. She turned to her sister.

"When does everyone else start to wake up?"

"It depends. Tomorrow is a Sunday, so around six A.M. We hold prayer sessions in the chapel."

Sam glanced at the old clock that was hanging from the white-washed wall on the opposite side of the room. _12:56 A.M. _

"Okay, so we have about five hours to get rid of the glass, clean up the blood, move the priest's body, and come up with a valid excuse for his death. It's going to be hard, but I think we can manage."

Sarah blinked, her mind slowly registering what her sister had stated. Her silvery-blue eyes widened in horror and she paled.

"_B-Blood? Pr-Priest's body?_"

Sam sighed as Sarah collapsed to the ground. She walked over and grabbed her sister under the arms, proceeding to drag her out of the room and towards the deserted chapel.

_This is going to be a _long_ five hours._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"The angel… she would indeed have the ability to tamper with the Cinematic Record."

"You mean they can change the past?" Sebastian frowned, turning to glance at William as they walked briskly down the hallway.

"I doubt even God could do that," the reaper frowned, glasses flashing in the light. "But still, an angel can give a false sense of peace. Someone who has experienced trauma great enough to break his or her soul may wish for all memory of that past to be wiped out. However, it will haunt that person forever… no matter what.

"An angel's powers leave the past unchanged. They simply manipulate a person's impression of it to make him or her think it wasn't so negative after all."

The three reached the large double doors leading to the library's main area and Sebastian flung them open. He froze upon seeing the sight before him.

"Young master!"

The reels of the young Phantomhive's Cinematic Record were unraveled, floating in the air around him. His head was laid across Angela's lap, eyes twitching behind their lids as he dreamed. The angel looked down at the brilliant glow emitting from the boy's chest almost fondly.

"His past is being rewritten, being cleansed," she smiled. "Soon, he'll be as pure and clean as freshly fallen snow."

"_Cleansed_?" Sebastian seethed.

"Hatred is painful," Angela smiled. "No one wants to harbor it in their hearts. Ciel is no different."

"Young master," Sebastian called, ready to sprint forward and retrieve the boy from the angel's hold.

"Don't be hasty," William warned, though he sounded as though he was reprimanding a child. The demon paused, red-brown eyes narrowing into an icy glare at the reaper. "You can't stop her right now. If you do, the child's past won't be properly contained inside of him, and as a result, he will become something less than human."

"Yes," the angel smiled, "pure as the freshly fallen snow."

"My young master… being _purified_?" Sebastian spit out, teeth clenched.

Angela chuckled, purple eyes glimmering hauntingly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The blazing Hell was all around him, choking him with black smoke and dancing flames. Ciel fell to his knees, covering his eyes as he sobbed. The pent up sorrow from the past years was slipping out. He slammed his eyes shut, praying for the torture to disappear, and strangely, it did.

The crackling of the fire eating away at the manor along with the acrid smell of thick, black, smoke simply vanished, leaving dead silence in its place. A familiar voice called out to him in the quiet and Ciel cautiously moved his hands away from his eyes to look.

Standing before him in a flowering field full of white feathers… were his parents. They smiled lovingly at him and Ciel's eyes widened in shock.

"There's no need to grieve over our deaths," his father smiled, chocolate brown eyes shimmering with warmth. "You can abandon your sorrow."

"That's right, Ciel," his mother agreed, her long, golden hair swaying lightly in an invisible breeze. "We hate to see you suffering needlessly like this."

"You're lying… _Liar! _My mother and father were killed!"

"We were," his mother replied, gaze soft and compassionate, "but in that moment we saw a bright light." Ciel flinched. "It was a tranquil, peaceful glow wrapped in love. In death, your father and I were finally able to become one in body _and _spirit."

"Yes, that's right," his father grinned. "And now that we are truly joined, we can embrace your body and spirit as well."

Ciel's wide eyes dawned half shut and clouded. The once vibrant cerulean blue was now cast in black shadows. His father extended a hand towards him.

"Come, Ciel."

"We love you so much," his parents said together, matching smiles shining on their faces.

"I love you too… father, mother…" Ciel murmured, taking a shaky step forward… and then another, and another. Soon, he had made it half way across the original distance between him and his parents.

"That's right, Ciel! Keep going! We don't bear any grudge towards anyone," his mother smiled, spreading her arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"Yes, come closer, Ciel," his father ordered. "Don't be led astray by things like hatred and pain."

Ciel was almost there now, only a few steps away. His father extended a hand for the boy to grasp onto.

"Free yourself from all such emotions- unnecessary, _unclean_."

With those words, the young Phantomhive froze in place, a shudder racking through his body. The warmth he'd been experiencing in his heart, the comforting feeling of peace, was gone like the flames of the candles Sebastian blew out every night before he fell asleep.

"What is it, Ciel?" his father asked.

"What's wrong, darling?"

_No…_

"_no…no… _No."

"What, Ciel?" his mother questioned, raising a gloved hand to her lip as she tilted her head in confusion.

"No, I- I don't… I don't want…"

"What are you saying?" she asked, horrified. "Please, Ciel!"

"Maybe you… never bore a grudge," he shuddered. "But still… that has nothing to do with me… Nothing. It can not change my hatred!" he bit out. The words pained him, knowing that they were true. He would never be at peace. Never.

"But, Ciel," his father frowned, eyes brimming with worry and… anger? "How could you say that?"

His mother leaned forward, grasping onto his shoulders.

"Please, think about what you're really saying!" she begged. "I thought you loved us, dear!"

"I do love you, I always will…" Ciel sobbed. "…and that's why it hurt to lose you."

The young Earl's left hand clenched into a fist, the Phantomhive family ring glinting from its place on his thumb.

"After that, hatred was all I had left…"

"Why don't you just let it go-"

"I can't!" Ciel shrieked. His father's eyes widened in shock at the boy's outburst.

"Ciel…"

"If I let go of my hatred, then the person I've been since that day disappears with it." His jaw clenched and his head snapped up so he could look his father in the eye. "That's not me! IT'S NOT ME!"

His mother drew back in shock.

"But, darling!"

Her image blurred, making a sound like static. Ciel's father did the same. Both faded in and out of existence in rapid spurts, always coming back for a moment before flickering again. Ciel's eyes widened in panic, the flaming hell of truth slowly burning away at the rosy image before him. His saw his parents as Angela had truly made them, the deformed monster that she was trying to hide with smoke and mirrors.

Ciel's hands clutched at his temples and he let out an ear splitting scream.

"Please, Ciel!" His mother begged.

"I won't… let go…" he vowed, teeth clenched. "I will not let it go."

His hands fell away from his face and he stood up straight, facing his parents.

"I WILL NOT LOSE MY HATRED!"

The two adult's screamed. A blinding light spread from Ciel's chest, destroying the image around him. For the second time that day, the young Earl's vision faded to black.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Woo! I really liked writing that last part… even if it was all about Ciel with zero Sebby or Sam :(**

**I had a blonde moment when I was typing this though. One of my dogs started barking right when I was in the middle of writing Ciel's hatred proclamation. I was getting pretty fed up when it went on for over a minute, so I screamed at him to be quiet… only it came out as: "SHUT IT, CIEL!" I have never seen a dog give me such a confused look. Hey, at least he was quiet afterwards :P**

**Until next week my fellow lovers of Black Butler~**

**(Wow, I'm **_**really**_** running low on not-pathetic goodbyes)**


	30. Transmitted II

**Hello, everyone~**

**Now that the last chapter is out of the way, I can bring Sam and Sebby back! Woo hoo! (Though I **_**did**_** love writing Ciel's whole anxiety/mental breakdown/hatred thing) **

**Devonlizz: No, you didn't miss anything. Sebastian hasn't mentioned it yet and like many other things, Sam forgot about it and never really thought to bring up the topic again. **

**Evee9109: Yes, I love to listen to music when I write. It helps get me 'in a mood' for writing certain parts or character emotions. I mostly listen to the Black Butler soundtrack actually (**_**especially **_**Daisuke Ono's character songs for Sebastian). Generally, the songs vary with my mood. Usually, when I'm not listening to the OSTs, then I'll listen to 'Lie to Me' by RED, 'Black, Black Heart' by David Usher, 'Holding Out for a Hero' by Frou Frou, 'Not Strong Enough' by Apocalyptica, 'The Promise' by Framing Hanley, or ' The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin (You guessed right!). **

**finalfan21: Sam could have made it through the portal with the other two if she wanted (and she **_**did **_**want to); however, Sebastian refused to take her. The portal was high up in the air and there was no way she could reach it by herself. Sebastian and Grell could jump, but unless one of them helped her, Sam would be stuck on the ground. Yeah, the last chapter would have been loads more interesting if Sam had been with them, but doing that was also kind of impractical… for lack of a better word. Sebastian wouldn't want to put her in danger (confronting a blood thirsty angel **_**is**_** pretty dangerous) and she could also get in the way of him helping his young master. Grell wouldn't take her with them because a) he does not like Sam… **_**at all**_**, and b) if she's stuck in the abbey, that means that there's more alone time for him and Sebby… I also have big-ish plans for Sam back at the abbey when Angela shows up. Those should be revealed later on in this chapter.**

**Some Random Fan: Hmm… The title was kind of a… spur of the moment decision, for lack of a better phrase *sweat drop* It's actually from **_**Jack and the Beanstalk. **_**It's a short poem that goes like this. 'Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman. Be he 'live, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread.' For some reason, the phrase was flickering through my head. I liked it and decided to use it. There were a lot of different variations for the spelling (Fee, fau, fum; Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum; Fie, foh, and fum) so I made my own… sort of. **

**I was honestly ridiculously hyped up to upload this chapter (I was practically twitching). I loves it so much more than I thought I would when I was writing it. I hope you all like it too :D**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead with the edge of her shirt. Cleaning up the chapel had been extremely difficult, and throughout the whole process she couldn't help but wish a certain demon butler was there to help speed things along. She turned to glance at her sister who was sweeping stray bits of glass into a dust pan. Surprisingly, once Sarah had gotten over the fact that the leader of the abbey she'd devoted her life to was dead, she was extremely helpful. The redhead had even shown Sam the proper way to remove blood stains from a floor.

Sam frowned, picking up a stray piece of a Cinematic Record reel._ I wonder how many times Sarah has had to clean up a murder scene because of Angela. _The strawberry blonde didn't really feel like asking her.

"I think that we're finished," Sarah sighed, dumping the remaining shards of glass into a bucket of debris. "The shattered window will just have to remain broken for now. There's not nearly enough time to call someone in to replace it."

Sam nodded.

"How much time do we have until everyone else wakes up?"

Sarah's brow scrunched and she looked outside at orange and red tinted sky.

"Most likely a few minutes."

The younger Quenell sighed and flopped down in a pew, stretching her arms over her head.

"Great, here comes total pandemonium… Did you think of something to tell them?"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes. If they question anything, I'll say that I woke early to attend to my sister because she was having a nightmare and noticed the body while walking to the chapel to begin my daily prayers. It would only seem respectful to place the body in a coffin and stay here and pray for the dearly departed."

"Wow, that's actually not a bad idea."

Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Did you believe me to come up with something mediocre?"

"Just take the compliment, will you?"

Sarah smirked.

"If I must."

Sam groaned.

"God, you're like the female version of Sebastian."

The elder sibling hesitated when Sam said this. The strawberry blonde scowled at the look her sister was sending her and sighed.

"What _now_?"

"Samantha, what is that man to you?"

Sam froze.

"…Why?"

"There's something off about him… I just can't put my finger on it. I don't trust him not to hurt you." Sarah frowned. "Let's be honest, Samantha. You haven't always made the best choices in your life and this could be another of those blunders. I don't want to see you hurting over a broken heart."

"Sarah, I'm old enough to decide what's best for me and what isn't. Whether or not-"

"-you decide to do what's best for yourself is up to you. You've been saying the same thing since you were five years old and father found you shaving Old Rosemary's goat."

"I still blame dad for that," Sam scowled, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly as her cheeks flushed pink. "I asked him why he shaved and he said it was because beards were impractical for eating things with sugar on them because the sugar would get caught in the hair. I thought because that stupid goat liked to eat my pastries that his beard would also be impractical…"

Sarah snorted.

"Of course… are you sure it wasn't simply the fact that you are a complete idiot?"

Sam scowled.

"Why, I outta'-"

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the chapel and the two siblings froze. A woman gasped and there was a thud, as if she'd fallen to her knees.

"Wh-What happened?" shrieked a grey-haired nun, her eyes wide as she stared at the open casket set by the alter. The elder Quenell sibling stood to face the woman, silvery eyes clouded with moisture and cheeks flushed as if she'd been crying for quite a while.

"Th-There was a horrendous accident!" Sarah cried, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Pl-Please go call to the others! Our leader is dead!"

The nun let out a heart wrenching sob, nodded shakily, and fled from the room. Sam looked up at Sarah in awe as the redhead indignantly wiped the fat, crocodile tears from her eyes before smirking down at her sister.

"I have everything under control."

"I can see that…" Sam grumbled.

Sarah sighed and mused both hers and her sister's hair lightly. She pinched Sam's cheeks roughly to make them pink and stood back to assess her work.

"You have to look distraught, like your perfect world has been completely destroyed."

Sam made a face.

"No, not nauseous, _distraught_."

She puckered out her bottom lip and made her eyes wide.

"No, no, _no_. You look like a pouting toddler! Hurry up and get it right. The others will be here any moment!"

"I don't know what a completely 'distraught' face is supposed to look like! I've never been that upset before!"

"Well, try!"

"I _am_ trying!"

Sarah scowled and reached her hand underneath the pew she was kneeling by. She felt around for a moment before pulling her hand back out. It was clenched into a tight fist.

"I always used to berate the followers who were placed on cleaning duty because they'd always leave dust and grime under the pews… I suppose I should be more thankful that they did a less than satisfactory job."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked cautiously.

"You obviously need a great deal of assistance maintaining a convincing appearance of sorrow, so I'm going to help."

"Wait, Sarah-"

Sam shrieked as her sister tossed the grainy dirt at her face. Her eyes instantly brimmed with tears and she rubbed at them furiously to get rid of the invading dust.

"What the Hell!" she seethed. Sarah slapped a hand over Sam's mouth as the woman from earlier, flanked by dozens of other abbey members, burst into the chapel.

The redhead appraised her sister once more before standing to mourn with the others. She spared the strawberry blonde a final glance before letting a slight smirk cross her features.

"I'm going to murder you when this is all over," Sam hissed.

"At least it worked. You truly look to be in pain."

"That's because I _am_!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The four occupants of the Grim Reaper library stared up at Ciel in awe as he floated above their heads, the reels of his Cinematic Record flying rapidly around him.

"_What_?" Grell shrieked, absolutely stunned. "He's rewinding the Cinematic Record all on his own?"

Angela gasped, purple eyes widening in shock.

"Young master!"

The reels of glowing film disappeared and Ciel fell back to the ground. Sebastian rushed forward to catch the young Phantomhive before he could smash onto the cold, stone, floor.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" the demon scolded.

Ciel angled his head lightly to the side to glance at his butler.

"Sebastian… Good catch."

"Always surprising," Sebastian smirked. "You are forever exceeding my expectations. You have a worthy soul, indeed, young master."

Angela stared on at the scene with gritted teeth. Her fists were clenched and her wings were taught as if she was prepared to lunge at the two.

"Such a horribly unclean heart," she spat. "_Depraved, stagnant, trapped in the dark_."

Sebastian placed Ciel gently on the ground. The young Earl swayed on his feet for a moment before standing straight to face the angel before them.

"I should never have shown you pity… So here and now, I shall purify you."

Sebastian smirked, withdrawing four kitchen knives from his vest pocket.

"We'll see about that."

"A crime in the library is our jurisdiction," William frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose with the edge of his reaper's scythe. "Let us join the fight. Now, come with me, Grell," he ordered, adjusting his scythe so that the blade pointed at Angela.

"Oh, yeah!" Grell grinned, flashing his 'scythes' before jumping forward. "Oh~ We will march into battle together then! Passionate fighting between-"

"Pardon me. Please move aside, I'm coming through~"

Four gazes followed the Undertaker as he pushed along a trolley cart stocked high with Cinematic Records. He stopped at one of the large shelves, running a finger down the rows upon rows of leather bound books.

"Let's see here… Number eight… number eight…"

"Undertaker!" Ciel stuttered, shocked.

The silver haired man turned to the Earl with a smirk and small, friendly, waive.

"Hi~"

"Hey!" Grell seethed. "What are you doing here-"

The redheaded reaper was cut off when William brought his death scythe down over his head with a smash. Grell clutched at his sore noggin as his superior glowered down at him.

"Mind your manners, idiot!" William hissed before straightening again to face the Undertaker. "He's a legend. He passed judgment on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell- The Grim Reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their souls."

"No! Not fair!" Grell cried, jabbing a finger in the grey haired reaper's direction. "He doesn't look _anything _like _that_ guy!"

The fuming redhead appeared at the Undertaker's side with a scowl. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that they were facing each other.

"How can this creepy, old man be a legendary grim reaper?" Grell swept the Undertaker's bangs away from his eyes and froze, deadpanning, before cuddling up to his side.

"Take me~"

Angela smirked, using the distraction to kick off the ground and into the air. Her wings flapped twice, sending her into the brilliant, white light of a new portal. The glow shone around her and she began to fade.

"You seem busy," she smiled. "I suppose I'll have to start my purification with the abbey then."

Sebastian's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger, flashing a deep, blood red. Angela grinned mockingly at him, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Is there something wrong, demon? Did you leave something important of yours there?" She laughed. "Perhaps not a _something_ so much as a _someone_."

With a snarl, Sebastian sent the knives in his hand flying at Angela. The portal closed around her and she vanished, the weapons glinting off the white bubble of energy with a clang before clattering to the ground. As soon as the angel had disappeared, the once brilliant, shining silver walls and floors became a dull bronze. Ciel flinched back in shock.

"What… What just happened?"

"She placed an angelic seal," William answered with a frown.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Everyone around her was sobbing, and even though she _really_ didn't want to cry (especially for a person she hadn't cared for), Sam felt sort of left out… in an odd way. Even her ever resilient sister had real tears dribbling down her cheeks.

The strawberry blonde sighed and tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. _It would've been so much less awkward if Sebastian had just taken me with him and Grell to save Ciel… _She gnawed on her lower lip anxiously. _Speaking of Ciel, is he alright? God, I hope so. If he's dead, Lord help me, no matter how much she repents, I'm kicking Sarah's ass._

"What are we going to do now… now that our leader is… _dead_," the older woman seated behind Sam and Sarah wept.

"_You don't have to grieve_."

Everyone present looked up in awe as the serene sound filled the chapel. Sam froze, her mind putting a face to the eyes widened in panic. _Oh, shit._

"The time has come for the coffins to serve their purpose." The large, stained glass window melded in the image of the angel began to glow. "The moment is at hand… _at last_."

Angela appeared from the brilliant, white light. She smiled down at the members of the abbey with a confident, almost pleasant gleam in her purple eyes. Rows upon rows of people gasped, both extremely shocked and happy at the same time.

Angela spread her wings wide, figure shining brightly in the dim, abbey lighting.

"Give up everything to me, including…" she landed on the ground silently, practically floating where she stood. "… those sullied Doomsday Books. They have no future to offer you. There is nothing left."

The light had faded by now, leaving Angela looking nothing extraordinary. Sam frowned, her brow scrunching up and fingers gripping onto the edge of her pew.

"I don't understand," Sarah murmured. "She told us that those books were to be our everything. Why… Why would she lie to us about that?"

Sam scowled, turning to her sister.

"I guess angels aren't all that 'pure' or 'honest' themselves, either."

Angela's gaze flickered around the members of the abbey assembled before her, pausing a moment to focus on Sam with an icy glare. The strawberry blonde looked her square in the eye, silver-blue clashing with a shadowed purple.

The angel stepped forward in her direction and Sam flinched slightly. Angela smirked at the girl's fear and the strawberry blonde's gaze hardened. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides in determination. _She's only an angel. You've butted heads with a demon and lived to tell the tale. You can do this. You have to. _

Angela raised her arms in the air and tilted her head back with a sigh.

"So impure… you all must be cleansed."

In that moment, every person doubled over in agony, clutching at the area over his or her heart. Sam grit her teeth, peering up at Angela through half-lidded eyes. _Okay, this is pretty damn painful. You can fight it though, you can fight it-_

Angela flicked a hand lightly in Sam's direction and the female sank her teeth into her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. _Okay, maybe it's a_ bit _too much.._. Angela smirked as Sam shuddered, eyes clenched shut in torment.

"All of you that have gathered here… your souls are impure. They are dependent, leaning on others. You have forgotten how to take the future into your own hands. Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unnecessary! Snuff out the unwanted! End them! _End them_!"

Sam clenched her teeth and forced her eyes open, leering at Angela through a thin layer of not-yet-fallen tears.

"So it was _you.._. _That damn phrase_…All along… the puppet, the spice. This… was all your twisted 'purity' obsession," Sam bit out.

Angela laughed.

"My, my. How lovely to know my work has been appreciated, even if it is by one as impure as yourself."

Sam grinned up at Angela as best she could through the pain.

"As I said back then… Your obsession with… purity… only shows your own… corruption."

Angela snarled and Sam reeled back, a scream escaping her lips.

"You best learn your place, Hell spawn. Creatures such as you have no place in this world."

"_Humans_?" Sam growled. "Doesn't the Bible say that God created us in his likeness? That the Earth is meant for us? You really are a stupid angel. Fail Sunday School, or something?"

Angela flapped her wings once, landing in front of the strawberry blonde. The angel's lips were twisted in a menacing snarl and she grabbed Sam's chin, jerking her head up so that they made eye contact.

"You may be human, but you are still _his_. His mark alone is proof… and even if not for that," her eyes narrowed even more and her nose crinkled in disgust, "you still smell like one of them… like _him_."

Sam frowned. _Him…?_

"Sebastian…?"

Angela grinned.

"Yes, your _dearest_ Sebastian. You didn't know that you were his, did you? Then again, I don't suppose he cared to tell you. You haven't been truly affected by his presence yet after all… but who knows what horrendous monster you could become?" Angela clucked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head. "You had such a lovely, pure, heart… Ciel as well. It's such a shame."

Sam froze when the sky haired angel mentioned the young Earl.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Will your soul be more peaceful if you know that he's alive?"

Sam stared up at her with a firm, unwavering, gaze.

"Yes."

"Then, yes… though with his tarnished, disgusting, soul, there's little reason he should be."

"So… he's okay?" she asked hopefully. "Where is-"

Sam was cut off when Angela's hand wrapped around her throat. She coughed and spluttered, clawing at the hand that was cutting off her air supply.

"Now, now, Sam… I have no time for your trifling questions… I need to start my purification of this place, and I think I'll begin with you."

In her hazy, oxygen depraved, mind, Sam could vaguely hear Sarah calling her name before screaming and growing silent. She opened her eyes as much as she could to see Angela glaring at her, face twisted in a horrible snarl. Her sister was doubled over in pain like the rest of the abbey members, but other than that, unharmed.

Sam hacked and a gurgling, choking, noise came from her throat.

_I'm going to die. _

The realization hit her like a train and Sam began to truly panic. She kicked out at Angela, but it was no use. She couldn't stretch her legs out far enough to get even close to a proper hit.

_I'm going to die._

Flashes of her parents, her siblings, her friends at the Phantomhive manor… they all barreled through her mind in an instant. Images from her long trek alone with no one but Avalon at her side, the ball at Ciel's manor, the snowball fight with Finni and Bard, and many more pleasant memories invaded the black behind her eyelids.

_Is this… my Cinematic Record?_

An image of herself and Ciel flickered before her. It was the memory of when she'd given him his Christmas present. It faded just as she reached out to hug him. Next, came the time she was playing hide and go seek with Alex. She watched as he tackled her to the ground when she exposed his hiding place, tickling her sides until she was begging for mercy. Next came the time she had been stuck under the mistletoe with Sebastian…

_There's so much I'm going to miss, so many people that I care about that I'll never see again. I don't want to die. _

Tears leaked from beneath her eyelids and trailed down her cheeks.

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

Sam forced open her eyes. Everything around her was blurry and much too bright. She focused on the angel before her and a burst of energy flooded through her veins. Perhaps it was adrenaline. Perhaps it was her gut survival instincts giving one, last attempt… Whatever it was, it was _something._

_I don't want to die! _

Sam tilted her head to the side as much as Angela's iron like grip would allow.

_I don't want to! _

She was so close. The angel's arm was angled perfectly, her wrist slightly elevated from the rest of her arm due to the position she had been in when she'd originally grabbed onto Sam's throat.

_I don't want to!_

She opened her mouth.

_I will not die here! Not today! Not like this! Not by her hand!_

Sam's teeth latched tightly onto the junction between Angela's wrist and lower arm, sinking through the angel's flesh. The sky haired angel shrieked and shook her arm back and forth. Sam hung on, teeth sinking deeper and deeper into Angela's flesh. She could taste the woman's blood as it welled up in her mouth.

Angela's grip slackened for a moment, but that moment was all Sam needed to slip to the ground. She collapsed in a heap on the stone floor, shuddering as she took in deep, much needed, gulps of air. She coughed, wiping at the trail of Angela's blood that had seeped from the corner of her lips.

Angela reared back, purple eyes as dark and savage as storm clouds. She seethed, injured hand balled tightly into a fist. Sam could barely make out the puncture marks of her teeth, but they were indeed there. Thin rivulets of blood ran from the tiny wounds.

The angel pulled her wings back and propelled herself upward with an enraged shriek.

"How _dare_ you? Filthy! Unclean! Vermin!"

Sam choked a bit on her saliva, still trying to regain her breath, and forced herself to smirk up at the enraged female.

"_You're _the one… who tried… to strangle… _me_, lady," she coughed out, clearing her throat and taking in another deep breath.

Angela screeched and dove forward, looking every bit ready to tear Sam's head from her body. Sam rolled to the side as fast as her current physical state would allow so that she would be able to avoid the incoming blow. She was determined not to let the effort and fortitude to stay alive that she'd used earlier to escape death's grip be nothing but a waste.

There was a loud 'clang' and Angela drew back, wings beating furiously as she tried to escape to the other side of the chapel in time to avoid the numerous knives aimed for her head. The utensils hit one of the pillars supporting the roof of the chapel and buried themselves in the rock.

Sam looked up at her savior in astonishment before a wide grin spread across her lips.

"Sebastian!"

The demon smiled down at her before his gaze returned to Angela. His eyes narrowed and the golden brown faded to a deep, blood red. Angela snarled back at him, eyes wide and crazed looking. Sebastian took a step forward, drawing more knives from his vest.

"I do believe I have even more of a reason than before to slaughter you, Angela," he sneered. Angela growled, spreading her wings.

Sebastian grinned, excepting the challenge. His canines glinted hauntingly in the faded, abbey light.

"_This will be most pleasant_."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Yay! Sebby and Sam are back in the same place again! **

**This chapter was honestly very taxing to write. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted Angela to do with Sam. I really wanted to do the 'strangle, then Sam chomps on her arm' thing, but I didn't know if that would work. I thought that if it was possible to bite someone when you were being choked, then a lot more people probably would not have been successfully strangled. I had my sister 'choke' me while holding her arm and hand in different positions until we found one where I could actually bite onto her arm. It was not pleasant. I think she found it fun though…**

**The next chapter will show the whole 'trapped in the Library' sequence with the Undertaker, Death Bookmark, etcetera. I didn't forget about it, I just conveniently left it out of this chapter because I didn't want to jump back and forth between the abbey and the others as much as it does in the anime. **

**Until next week~**


	31. Transmitted III

**Good day, everyone~**

**School is starting up for me again soon TT-TT Honestly, my only worry is that with Swim Team everyday, all honors classes, and no study halls I might have trouble posting on time. I kind of doubt it though, considering my love of this story has been renewed… in other words, I don't care if I have to pull a million all-nighters to finish a chapter :3 I'll say something if I think the updates might take a bit more time. Until I do that though, have no fear!**

**FrellingBlighter: Her mark is Sebastian's particular mark, not a standard for all demons. I made it look 'feathery' because Sebastian's 'entity', 'animal form', whatever you want to call it, is a raven or a crow… and I'd be honored to see your picture when you finish it :)**

**LightDarkSugarSpice: I'm not sure about the 'no season two' thing yet. After all, I love Claude and Alois to death :D But for your question… An entire new plot will begin after Ciel is out of the picture. Sam and Sebastian will have their own story and chunk of problems to deal with (especially Sam). I don't really want to spoil what I've been planning, so I can't go into much more detail yet. Sorry :(**

**ShinigamiAkumaRivalry: When Sebastian leaves to 'join' Ash/Angela, Sam will most likely react exactly how you'd guess she would. First, she'd be shocked. Then, she'd be extremely upset. Finally, she'd be ridiculously pissed off. If it's not obvious, she's pretty protective of Ciel. Because she never had any younger siblings herself, Ciel is like a little brother to her. She wouldn't leave his side during the time Sebastian abandoned him and would most likely try to take over the demon's role as his 'protector.' **

**Asile3762: The 'smells like a demon (aka: Sebastian)' thing is sort of like how in real life, animals scent things to mark their territory. People do it too (whether we realize it or not). Girlfriends will often wear a boyfriends sweatshirt/jacket/ect. with his cologne on it so she can 'smell like him.' Also in the anime, Angela mentions that the nun (we all know which nun I'm talking about) smells like a demon, so I figured that if you **_**can **_**smell like a demon, then Sam would probably smell a**_** lot **_**like one seeing how much time she spends with Sebastian. **

**This chapter starts with Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Will, and the Undertaker when they're stuck in the library. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Grell pulled on the door handles as hard as he could, grunting due to the over excessive force.

"It won't open!" he cried, giving one final tug.

William sighed.

"Good grief. We appear to be trapped."

One of the Cinematic Records above the Undertaker's head began to quiver and he looked up at it in mild surprise. It flew from its place on the shelf and clattered to the floor. The four other occupants of the room stared at it curiously. The book flipped open and the pages began to turn. They stopped at a section only half-filled with words.

"What is this?" William asked, reaching down to retrieve the book from the ground. His eyes scanned the elegant cursive and he frowned. "It looks like the Cinematic Record of someone who is in that abbey."

"The abbey?" Grell repeated. "Seriously?"

"Interesting," William commented, watching as new words began to appear on the paper. " "_An angel of massacre is descending on the abbey near Preston." _"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"An angel of _massacre_?"

The Undertaker walked forward and plucked the Cinematic Record from William's hands, looking it over with interest.

"Ah, yes. I see~"

Ciel looked around and his eyes widened further, for the first time noticing the absence of a certain strawberry blonde.

"Sam. She's still back in the abbey," he murmured, worry flashing through his eyes for a moment before they narrowed into an icy glare.

Ciel reached out, grasping onto the end of the Undertaker's sleeve and giving it a rough tug. The silver haired reaper turned his attention to the young Earl.

"Stop Angela, _now_."

The Undertaker grinned.

"Worried for that friend of yours?" he cackled, eyes trailing over the new text appearing on the faded page. "My, my. If this 'Sarah Quenell' is a reliable source, that girly doesn't seem to be doing well at all."

"That's Sam's sister," Ciel scowled.

"Then I suppose she would be pretty reliable, wouldn't she~"

"Is there a way out of this library, or not?" Sebastian growled, eyes narrowed.

William sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He sent a sour look Sebastian's way before turning to the Undertaker.

"There is _one _option," he said. "We have a tool- the ultimate reaper tool to which we managers have access. This tool…" he pushed up his glasses and the lenses flashed in the light "…is the Death Bookmark."

"A bookmark?" Ciel frowned.

"And it's pink~" The Undertaker grinned, pulling a rosy hued bookmark from the depths of his robes. He placed it gently between the natural crook of the pages. "If we use this to hold the story, we can make some editorial changes. The woman in this story happens to be the sister of that friend of yours. It says here _"Sarah is purified in the abbey by the angel Angela-" _"

Ciel peered into the book.

"But the sentence just ends there."

The Undertaker cackled, withdrawing a matching pen from his robes. He placed the tip at the end of the sentence.

"So I put, "-But just then, Sebastian Michaelis appears."

Sebastian's image blurred and disappeared. Grell shrieked.

"Oh, no! Bassy!"

The grey haired reaper laughed and continued to write.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Angela glared heatedly at the demon as he helped Sam to her feet. Her wings flapped slowly to keep her elevated in the air. The sky haired angel took a deep breath through her clenched teeth and lowered herself to the ground. Her feet touched the cold, stone, floor and she sighed, tilting her head lightly.

"You wish to die at the hands of an angel, do you?" she smiled, regaining her calm composure. "A pious demon indeed… Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian let a wide grin spread across his lips and he lunged. Angela jumped to the side and propelled herself back into the air. Sebastian's arm shot out and knives flew through the air in Angela's direction. She pulled her wings tightly to her sides, maneuvering effortlessly through the sharp projectiles.

The angel landed with a chuckle, boots clacking lightly against the stone.

"You think a _demon _can compare to the purity of a winged angel in flight?" she scoffed. "A creature like _you_ is chained to the earth… _forever_."

Sebastian stood, a pleasant smirk on his lips.

"Really, is that so?" His eyes opened, revealing blood red irises. "I suppose that means that you are forever chained to the heavens."

Angela gasped, the cold blades of a death scythe closing around her neck from behind. She shot upward, the weapon pinning her to the brick wall.

"Let's get to work, then," William sighed, tossing another scythe to his left. Grell appeared, catching it with ease.

Grell squealed in glee, holding the scythe proudly above his head.

"Ohhh~ A brand-new death scythe!"

The redhead's weapon shot out, slicing through Angela's right hand and pinning it and her wing to the wall. Angela screeched in agony, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the two reapers. A snarl fell from her lips.

Grell cheered, fist shooting into the air.

"Yes!"

"You shall wash and return it when this is over," William said.

Grell's face fell and he sobbed.

"Oh… so cruel."

Sebastian stepped forward, bringing Sam with him to stand at his side.

"This looks like it could be quite fun. And you know what?" he smirked, knives flashing in his hands. "I think we should have ourselves a game of darts."

The first knife hit Angela's arm, the second, her lower abdomen. They embedded themselves in her flesh, blood seeping through the white fabric of her dress and dying it a dark red. She gasped in pain.

"Oh, dear. I missed." His gaze flickered to Sam. "What shall I aim for next?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! I want to play!" Grell smiled, waving his arms around.

"Hey, it's my turn!" Sam whined. "I think I deserve to get back at her the most!" She complained, fingering the developing bruises on her neck.

Sebastian peered down at her with a frown, lightly touching the marred skin. Sam felt her face heat, but she hid it by puffing out her cheeks and turning back to Angela with a scowl. The demon smirked.

"Alright. You may choose. Personally, I suggest someplace around her neck. That would be the most painful. It would also hinder her ability to breath properly… an ironic punishment, if you will."

Sam grinned and Grell pouted.

"But _I_ want to maul her too!" he groaned.

William frowned, eyes narrowed lightly in Sebastian's direction.

"A demon alright," he mumbled, lenses of his glasses flashing in the light.

Angela winced, forcing her eyes open. She turned her head to look at the four and her lips spread in a twisted smile. She took in a deep breath and began to glow a dazzling white. Her lips parted and she let out an ear splitting screech, her pupils and irises replaced by the light. Sebastian flinched slightly in shock and Sam clutched onto his arm, eyes wide.

Angela continued to bellow, the air around her stirring and the building shaking on its foundation. The members of the abbey were no longer doubled over in pain. Each stared up at the angel in awe.

The blue haired female let out another thunderous cry and the ceiling began to crumble.

"_What_?" Sebastian frowned. "Does she mean to die along side us?

Angela stared down at them with her white eyes, face a mask of hatred.

"_Snuff out the unclean. Snuff out the unnecessary_."

"Uh, boys… See the ceiling?" Grell squeaked.

Sebastian turned to the strawberry blonde at his side.

"Sam, take your sister and get out of the abbey."

She nodded and sprinted over to the redhead with a final glance in his direction.

"Don't you dare do something stupid and get yourself killed, or I'll bring you back from the dead and slaughter you all over again myself!"

Sebastian smirked at her.

"As you wish."

Sam nodded and headed over to her sister. Sarah stared up at her with hazy eyes and Sam shook her sibling's shoulders, trying to bring her back to reality. The redhead stiffened and blinked a few times.

"Sarah, we have to leave before this place collapses!"

The elder female stood, eyes hardening as she took in the scene of panicking people and falling debris before her.

"Getting everyone out in time is going to be difficult… but I'll manage."

Sam grinned, patting her sister awkwardly on the back.

"That's the ginger I know!"

Sarah grabbed Sam's hand with a scowl.

"_Don't_ touch me."

Sam rolled her eyes but listened obediently as her sibling relayed orders on how to get everyone out of the abbey as quickly and safely as possible to herself and five others. The strawberry blonde nodded and followed the rest as each person helped to herd the terrified crowd out of the building. She sent one last look Sebastian's way before disappearing through the large doorway with the sea of bodies.

A large, boulder-sized, chunk of plaster fell to the ground, smashing the coffin perched on the altar along with the priest inside. William frowned, glancing at the reaper to his left.

"We will retreat as well, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell turned with a screech and bolted to the door. William walked after him solemnly, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Seriously, never mind overtime, I want a day off."

Sebastian began to follow the two out when he paused, turning back to spare the angel a final glance. Her entire body was slack as if her presence had already departed. He observed her for another moment before turning to sprint after the others, chunks of the ceiling falling where he'd been standing not seconds ago.

When he had made it out of the chapel, Angela allowed a smug smirk to twist her lips.

And with that final action, the abbey walls gave way and collapsed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel stared at the ruins with a faraway look in his blue eyes. He was fairly certain he knew what was about to happen to him. He'd made sure Sam was a good distance away-out of ear shot and unable to see both him and his demon butler-helping her sister tend to the wounded.

The young Earl closed his eyes with a sigh.

_Is it over? _His gaze fell on the shattered remains of the stained glass angel window. _She plunged me into a bottomless abyss… and I don't even know why. _He let out a final sigh before turning to Sebastian, eyes hard and cold.

"A promise… is a promise. My soul is yours to take."

The butler said nothing, only walked forward to stand in front of his young master. His face was impassive, eyes equally as cold as the young boy's before him.

Ciel flinched, shutting his eyes tightly.

Sebastian leaned forward slowly, hands reaching out towards the young Earl.

Ciel shivered in terrified anticipation, but when he heard the tell-tale 'thwip' of a bow being secured in a tight not, his eyes shot open. He stared up in shock as Sebastian finished adjusting the ribbon and drew back. The butler smirked smugly at him.

The young Phantomhive lunged forward, grabbing onto Sebastian's vest.

"Why, Sebastian?" he seethed. "Why aren't you taking my soul? She has to be dead! Or…"

Ciel flinched, taking in a gulp of air. The demon was grinning down at him, eyes shimmering in amusement. Startled, Ciel stumbled backwards and away from his butler.

"Someone else?" he murmured. "There's someone else…?"

Sebastian knelt down, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry to say, but it seems I'll be serving you a while longer, young master."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"CIEEELLLL! SEBASTIAAAAAANNN!"

Ciel grunted as Sam lunged at him and his butler, tackling them in a giant bear hug. The Earl rolled his eyes as the strawberry blonde began to ramble on and on about 'how worried she was' and 'how he better not kidnapped ever again' and 'how Sebastian was never allowed to leave her out of a rescue mission as long as she was a member of the group.'

Sam pulled back at last, much to Ciel's relief, only to pull him into another hug, this one (thank the heavens) much more gentle. She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You really had me worried, kid. I even degraded myself enough to seek help from my sister."

Ciel sighed, but some of the annoyance faded from his eyes. He allowed the strawberry blonde to embrace him for a few more moments before lightly pushing her away. Sam rolled her eyes at him and turned to Sebastian, throwing her arms around him next.

"Thanks for saving me… again."

Sebastian chuckled.

"You seemed to be doing fairly well on your own. I never would have thought to 'bite' an angel."

Sam snorted, cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment. She dropped her arms, stepping backwards so she could intertwine her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but you've probably never been in a situation that required it. I was desperate!"

The demon frowned at this.

"I apologize for placing you in such a dangerous situation by refusing to take you with me to save the young master."

Sam blushed, scratching at the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uhm, thank you…! I think…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So, I suppose I won't be seeing you again for a while now."

"Yeah. I'm going back to the Phantomhive manor and you're going…" Sam shrugged, kicking a stray rock with the edge of her boot.

"Back to London," Sarah filled in. "I do believe I owe Elton an apology for disappearing on him."

"That's your fiancé, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you love him?" Sam asked, hopping over a medium sized chunk of debris.

"Yes, and I still believe that I do."

"How can you 'believe' you love someone? You either love them, or you don't."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"Love is much more complex than that, Samantha. There is no clear cut line between loving someone and not. There's plenty of grey areas mixed in. Sometimes, when you love someone, you don't _want _to love them, so you feel conflicted. Other times, it's the opposite- loathing someone that you feel you should love. Love is very strange and most of the time, whatever you try, you can't control it."

"You know, all I hear right now is _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla_."

Sarah's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You're completely immature."

Sam grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"And proud."

Sarah sighed.

"When you fall in love, Samantha, you will understand what I'm talking about."

"Not gonna' happen~" Sam smiled in a sing-song voice, twirling in a small circle.

Sarah scowled for a moment before a mocking smirk took its place on her lips.

"Really now? I thought you were quite close to falling head over heels for that butler. You seem very enamored with one another."

Sam flushed, face turning as bright red as a tomato.

"Nu-uh. Weren't you the one who, only yesterday, was worried that Sebastian would rape me in my sleep?"

"I never said 'in your sleep.'"

"You get the point!"

Sarah chuckled, brushing her thick, red bangs from her eyes.

"Opinions can change a great deal in twenty-four hours, especially when one goes through an epiphany."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her sister curiously.

"_You_ went through an _epiphany_? _When? _I barely had time to go to the bathroom, let alone have some huge, life changing realization."

"While you were being strangled by that angel… I couldn't help you at all, even though I'm your older sister and my job is to protect you. You were able to save yourself without my assistance, but when the angel came back to attack you again, and all seemed lost, that man saved you. Not only did he protect you from her, but he seemed truly enraged that the angel had dared to harm you. I suppose it made me realize that I shouldn't judge a person for their looks or class."

Sam smirked.

"Wow. That goes against practically _everything _you've ever believed in."

Sarah frowned.

"You make me sound so…"

"Superficial? Rude?"

"Bitchy."

Sam's eyes widened.

"My, God, woman! You _have_ changed!"

Sarah allowed her lips to twitch upward for a moment into a small smile.

"Will you write?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy."

"Samantha," she warned. "I may be less 'stiff,' but your flippant attitude is still annoying."

Sam snorted.

"Whatever," she grinned. "But, I guess I'll write if I get the chance. I'll just have to find your address."

"_Find_?"

"It's buried deep in some pile, somewhere, in some place. I'll look though. _Honest_."

"Sam, it's time to leave," Sebastian called.

"_Hurry up_, will you? You've been talking for almost an hour."

Sam rolled her eyes at Ciel's complaint but nodded, turning to give her sister a quick hug.

"I guess this is where I say_: I'll miss you so, Sarah darling_."

"I suppose I should say: _And I shall miss you as well, dearest sister_."

"…"

"…"

"Nah."

"I think I'll stay truthful as well."

Sam laughed as she jogged over to where Ciel and Sebastian were standing, waiving over her shoulder. Sarah waived once in farewell before turning to help other members of the abbey bandage injuries, a small but pleasant smile on her face.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam took a sip of her tea, trying to ignore the faint smell of formaldehyde and decaying flesh in the air. It actually had a fairly nice taste… the tea that is. In her opinion, he may be ridiculously creepy, but the Undertaker _did_ have some good tastes in beverages. Ciel seemed to agree, as he was sipping away at his own steaming drink without complaint.

"If I may ask, for curiosity's sake, why _were_ you in the library?" William asked, glancing at the grey haired reaper. "I was under the impression that you'd retired from active service."

The Undertaker grinned, accepting the tea Grell offered him. The redhead fluttered his eyelashes, smiling sweetly at the elder reaper.

"Well, this fellow here reminded me of something."

"Eh?" Grell frowned.

"There were some Cinematic Records I'd neglected to return."

"You _must_ be kidding," Ciel sighed.

"Certainly not," the Undertaker smiled. "In fact, now that you mention it, two of the books I checked out were about an Earl Phantomhive and his wife."

Ciel's visible eye widened.

"Their true Cinematic Records- ones that have never been touched by avenging angels… Would you like to know what they said?"

Both Sebastian's and Sam's eyes flickered to the young Earl. The boy sighed, lowering his flask of tea from his lips.

"No, I don't." He reached over to his side, plucking his top hat off of the coffin he was seated on and placing it firmly on his head. "Now… Let's go, Sebastian, Sam…"

The demon bowed lightly, hand placed over his heart.

"Certainly."

"Whatever you say, Ciel."

The three stood and left the cobweb filled building, Sebastian closing the door firmly behind them.

Once they were out on the streets, the butler turned to his master with a curious glance.

"Are you sure that was wise, my lord?" he asked. "If you'd read the books, you would know who deserved your revenge."

"It's done," Ciel snapped, eyes never leaving the cobblestone streets in front of him.

"Feeling sentimental?" Sebastian smirked.

"That's not it. It's just…" Ciel's mind flickered to the image of his parents, mutilated and roasting in the flames the angel had created. His face twisted in nausea. _Seeing them again… being near them once more…_

_You can only disgrace the dead so much._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**And thus, the abbey arc comes to an end after six painstaking chapters :D **

**Yay! **

**And everyone knows what comes next, right, RIGHT? **_**Sebastian torture scene thingy**_**! And with that *WARNING: SPOILER* Sam's OMG I love Sebastian moment! Woo pee! I bet you all can't wait for the kiss. Right? RIGHT? …Or maybe you can and I'm the only one who's super-de-duper excited…**

**Until next week~ **


	32. Realizations I

**Hello again~**

**Well, I wasn't sure when I could update this, but I did…! Hurricane Irene… **_**I hate you**_**. That's the most simple and non-explicit way I can say it. Watching the storm for hours on end **_**was**_** pretty cool, but the after effects and clean up I've had to do made the brief awesomeness not worth any of it. I've been reading **_**In Cold Blood **_**over and over and **_**over**_** again because I've had no power… It gets more depressing every time I read it. PLUS, school starts up again tomorrow. I feel very screwed… Ignore my rant, please. **

**I was all excited about writing the whole 'kiss' scene, and then I re-watched the episode this chapter is based off of and thought, well shit, I forgot about all the 'talking' and 'investigating' and 'drugs.' **_**Bleck**_**. Talking with practically no action except for the ending is no fun to write about… but, it must be done. *sigh* I think I'll try to cram this episode into one or two chapters instead of the usual three or four and cut out some parts so I can get to the epic kiss faster :3 I have the entire. Kiss. Chapter. Planned. Down. To. The. Word. If anything messes it up, I may have to commit murder. **

**I also hope that the fluffy-ish scene I added in will make up for the fact that the kiss will have to wait for a chapter or two *inwardly sobs* TT-TT**

**unknown player: To quench your curiosity, yes, the bookmark thing was really a part of the show. I don't remember if it was spread out through a couple scenes… I think it might have been. I clumped it all together to make writing it easier. **

**Vamanos!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam frowned, chomping into her biscuit with a crunch. She absent mindedly reached out to stroke Avalon, twirling her fingers around the feline's tail. The cat mewled at her in annoyance and flicked his tail in the opposite direction. She rolled her eyes, popping the last of the biscuit into her mouth.

"You know, Avi, sometimes working with Ciel and Sebastian is really taxing… not to mention dangerous. I kind of want a vacation, you know?"

The orange tabby twitched his whiskers, padding over to Sam's lap before plopping down. He stretched in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth. Sam sighed, stroking the soft fur around his ears.

"Right. What do _you_ know about vacations? You're whole life is a damn vacation."

She gently scooped Avalon off her lap and placed him down on the soft cushion of the window seat.

The strawberry blonde squinted into the sunlight streaming through the windowpane and adjusted the scarf around her neck. It may have been almost April now and the accessory completely out of season, but the Christmas present managed to successfully conceal the ugly, finger shaped, bruises adorning her neck. It was easier to deal with the many eye rolls and curious glances than to have to put up with a hundred questions about the injury.

"I'm going to the kitchen, care to join me?"

The fat tom cat mewed grouchily and curled up in a ball, almost instantly falling into a light nap. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, chub chub. I'll go bug Sebastian by myself then."

Sam turned and began her daily trek down the hallway. A few minutes later, she had reached the kitchen, pushed open the double doors, and trudged inside. She peered around, noticing Bard standing by the stove. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's going on?"

Bard frowned,

"Does somethin' 'ave to be "_goin' on_" for me t' cook?"

"Generally, yes."

Bard sighed, dead panning. He scratched at the back of his head, as if he was thinking.

"Well, Sebastian an' the young master are in a meetin' of some sorts… or somethin'…"

Sam frowned.

"A meeting? About what?"

The cook shrugged, pulling out a fresh cigarette from his pocket. He spat the old one into the garbage before lighting the new one, placing it between his lips.

"Don' know. Tha' weird guy-the Queen's butler, I think- was with 'em."

Sam's eyes narrowed lightly.

"Ash?" she frowned. "Great. This probably means another wild goose chase… and _I _wanted a vacation."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This morning, a body washed up at the Regent's Canal dock. The deceased's name was John Stanley. By profession, he was a merchant in the shipping business."

"And?" Ciel frowned, scanning over the file Ash had provided. The white clad butler took a drawn out sip from his tea cup before replying.

"He was operating in the criminal underworld on secret orders from Her Majesty… Not unlike you, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel's gaze flickered from the dead man's picture to Ash, raising an eyebrow lightly in curiosity.

"Her Majesty bids me tell you: _Find the thing he carried on his person and destroy it_."Ash flicked his wrist and a white envelope appeared from seemingly thin air. He handed it to the young Earl with a small smirk on his lips.

"And his killer, shall I get rid of him too?"

Ash grinned.

"No. You've been given your orders. Find this object and dispose of it, that is all."

Ciel sighed, plucking the envelope from Ash's outstretched hand.

"Fine… just tell me what I should be looking for."

Ash chuckled.

"Oh, no. That's a secret."

The young Phantomhive frowned, slicing through the envelope with a letter opener.

"Then how on _Earth _am I supposed to find it-"

Ash's knife hit the plate with an echoing 'clack' as it sliced through his piece of cake. Ciel paused, eyes growing weary as the white clad butler looked over at him with an eerie grin.

"You're a loyal dog," he smirked, "Even so, Her Majesty hesitates to share this piece of information with you…" his purple eyes glinted, narrowing in on the Earl and his butler, "And who are we to question any decision of hers?"

He stabbed the piece of cake with his fork and picked it up, opening his mouth to take a bite. He paused though, the chunk of chocolate pastry lowering from his lips.

"I suggest you keep your curiosity in check and refrain from examining its contents."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So, what's the new assignment?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde.

"You sound as if you will automatically be joining us."

"Oh, I will be."

Sebastian sighed, stirring the pot full of boiling water and vegetables.

"We will be leaving to investigate a murder in London."

Sam frowned.

"Great… clashing heads with a murderer."

"Unfortunately not," he replied, adding different spices to the soup. "We only have orders to retrieve the thing that the victim had on his person."

"A _thing_? _Very _specific," Sam grumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The butler frowned at her.

"That is all the information we were given." Sam's face twisted in a frown that matched the demon's opposite her. She tapped her chin lightly.

"Something smells fishy."

"I'm not cooking with fish."

Sam scowled and a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"You know what I mean, smart ass!"

"Language."

_Thwap!_

"How the heck do you _do _that?" Sam seethed, rubbing at her now sore head and glaring at the black clad butler on the opposite side of the room. "It's no fair that you get awesome speed, strength, and other magical abilities and all I get are multiple head injuries."

Sebastian chuckled, stirring the soup a few more times before leaving it to sit and boil. He turned to smirk at the frustrated strawberry blonde, form practically radiating smugness.

"We had almost this exact conversation on Christmas Eve, did we not? I believe it was during the time you were trying to throw the bag of flour in my face."

Sam laughed lightly, leaning back in her chair.

"Good times, good times…"

Sebastian walked forward, touching the edge of Sam's scarf with a gloved finger, the other hand reached out to brush his fingertips over the fabric concealing her bruised skin. His smirk fell and his midnight black eyebrows scrunched up lightly. Sam blushed and turned her head to the side, humming lightly and tugging on a stray thread that was still attached to her shirt. The demon's smirk returned.

"Do you feel _flustered_, Sam?"

"N-No! Of c-course not!" She spluttered indignantly.

His smirk grew.

"Oh, _really_," he grinned, leaning in. Sam squeaked, face turning beet red as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"R-R-R-Really."

Sebastian chuckled, leaning in further. Sam's eyes widened as their noses touched. She gasped, stuttering out incoherent objections.

"Pardon me for saying that I don't quite believe you…" he purred.

Sam shrieked, chair falling backwards as she tried to distance herself from Sebastian. The chair landed with an echoing thud and the strawberry blonde opened her clenched eyes only to squeak yet again. Her arms had automatically clasped onto the nearest object (in this case, the demon's neck) to keep herself from crashing to the hard floor, causing her to be rather uncomfortably jammed against Sebastian's chest. The butler chuckled.

"My, my. What a predicament."

Sam screeched, yanking her arms away from the male and collapsing to the ground with a loud 'oof.' She looked up at the demon, face bright red.

"That_ never _happened, got it?"

Sebastian grinned.

"Ah, but it did."

Sam clenched her teeth, face still as red as a tomato. Sebastian reached forward to help her up and she shot backwards, sliding across the floor.

"Don't touch me!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her curiously. He paused, placing a knuckle against his lip.

"Your reaction is amusing, yet odd. I was only attempting to be a proper gentleman and help you to your feet."

"A _proper gentleman _wouldn't try to seduce someone who _doesn't want to be seduced_!"

"True, but from how you were reacting, I would never have believed that you weren't thoroughly enjoying yourself."

"GAH! If you don't shut up, I swear to God-"

"Swearing to God in the presence of a demon… How offensive." He reached forward slightly.

"Sebastian! If you come near me, so help me I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" he smirked.

"Oh, you'll regret it if you have to find out."

The black clad butler smirked and continued to reach out, placing a hand on Sam's head. The strawberry blonde let out an earsplitting screech and bolted from the kitchen, flailing her arms.

"RAPE! RAPE!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked back over to the stove, stirring the boiling soup absent mindedly.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THIS IS MY PERSONAL SQUARE! R-A-P-E! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

He sighed, eyebrow twitching in agitation.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"We haven't been able to find anyone in the area who can identify him," one of the inspectors reported.

"I see," Abberline frowned.

"A simple robbery then," Randall sighed. "I imagine he was murdered elsewhere and his body dumped in the river… Not much left for us to do."

Abberline pulled back, brow knitted in confusion.

"But look here. The victim was killed with a single, well placed, blow. That's seems as bit neat for a common thief if you want my opinion, sir."

"Perhaps there's some sort of Mafia infighting going on," Randall surmised. "Who knows what the Italians or Chinese are up to. I've heard tales of a new drug on the market, and that could cause some territory dispute."

"It doesn't matter," Abberline sighed. "Right now, the important thing is to find a way to identify him."

"That won't be necessary."

The small group of investigators all turned to see the young Earl Phantomhive flanked by his two, familiar, travel companions- the tall, dark, butler and the strawberry blonde.

"We know the man's identity. His name is John Stanley. Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you."

The butler stepped forward, handing Randall a manila file.

"Inspector."

Randall frowned, leafing through the papers contained in the envelope. His eyes flickered to Ciel, narrowing in annoyance.

"And what is your interest in this?"

"I'm only doing my civic duty and cooperating with police. Isn't that what you've always told me to do?" Ciel questioned, the hint of a smug smirk on his lips.

"Spare me the noble protestations," Sir Arthur Randall scowled, voice monotone. "What is it you want with this case? Out with it, Phantomhive."

"A bit brash, but if you prefer it that way, I'm happy to oblige." Ciel's visible eye narrowed lightly and his gaze flickered to the corpse. "I need to see any belongings left on the victim."

"Well… actually, there were none," Abberline replied, also turning to look at the dead man. "There weren't even any identification papers."

"In that case, I'm happy I could be of service. Thank you, Inspector Abberline…" Ciel turned. "Let's go."

"Sir."

"…"

Randall's navy eyes narrowed in distaste and a scowl twisted his face.

"_Nosy brat_. I'll never understand why Her Majesty puts Her trust in him," he seethed.

Abberline looked on with a faraway, almost sorrowful, look in his eyes as the three departed from the crime scene.

"Because he's Her guard dog, sir…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel glanced from the scenery outside of carriage window to the butler, a frown on his lips. "I must say, you seem even more cynical than usual this afternoon."

"And I should look pleasant while investigating a murder?" the young Earl shot back. "It's not like Sam's jumping for joy or anything either. She's been just as solemn as I have."

Sebastian bowed his head lightly.

"You're far too modest, sir. You misheard me, I would _never _say you don't look pleasant." He paused, head tilting lightly so he could raise a questioning eyebrow in the strawberry blonde's direction. "As for you, Sam, I see no reason for you to be melancholy. You've been to murder scenes with us before. I personally do not see how this one is any different."

Sam frowned at the butler and sighed, leaning her head against the windowpane.

"Just because I've seen a crime before doesn't mean I want to again."

"Then why tag along?" Ciel questioned blandly.

Sam leered lightly at him and then Sebastian. She jabbed a finger in the demon's direction.

"I don't trust him to protect you by himself…" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and Ciel smirked lightly. "Plus, I don't want to get blamed for whatever the others do to the manor while you're both gone."

Ciel nodded lightly in understanding before his gaze returned to the world outside of the carriage. Sam cleared her throat loudly and the young Phantomhive grunted in acknowledgment.

"I _am _curious though… What Sebastian said earlier is true. You _have_ been a bit more depressed than your usual self. Why? Normally you act all smug and cocky when you take on a case."

Ciel frowned and his eyes seemed to become a bit unfocussed.

"This case makes me a bit uneasy. Clearly we don't have enough information."

His mind flickered to Ash and his annoying, if not a bit chilling, words. _You're a loyal dog. Even so, Her Majesty hesitates to share this piece of information with you… _Ciel's visible eye narrowed lightly. _What could possibly be so awful that the Queen wouldn't share it with me? Unless_… He paused, realizing where his train of thought was headed.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

Ciel shook his head.

"No. It's nothing…" He sighed. "I suppose we should start by trying to get a better understanding of the situation."

"Meaning _what _precisely, sir?" Sebastian asked.

"We need to know why Stanley was murdered obviously. Was it simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"…or was he killed as a result of his work for the Queen?" the butler finished. "Then how shall we go about searching for witnesses…? Assuming there are any."

"We'll leave that part to the Yard for now," Ciel answered, closing his eyes and leaning back into the plush leather of the carriage seats. "_If you want to know about Rome, ask a Roman_. We know in whose territory the murder occurred…"

Sam paused, thinking over the statement. Her mind slowly put two and two together and she froze, eyes wide.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_. If you're going to visit that creep, I'm not coming. Nope. No way."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her curiously before his eyes narrowed lightly at the memory of Sam and the Chinese man's first meeting. Ciel frowned, clearly confused.

"Why ever not?" he demanded.

"He wanted to _buy_ me! Remember?" Sam hissed.

"Wouldn't that be a compliment?"

"_No_! It's _not_ a compliment! It's _beyond _creepy!"

Ciel sighed.

"Either way, we still have to pay Lau a visit… and remember, Sam, _you _were the one determined to join us."

She flinched and turned to look at Sebastian with wide, shimmering, kicked-puppy-dog eyes.

"Y-You'll protect me, right…? Maybe rip off a limb or two if he tries anything?"

Sebastian smirked and mock bowed, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"Of course."

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sam latched onto his butler's arm.

"Stop with the lovey-dovey attitudes. We're almost there."

The strawberry blonde blushed and spluttered, dropping Sebastian's arm like it had burned her. She turned on Ciel with a venomous glare.

"We were _not _being 'lovey-dovey!' I was only asking for his protection from that pervert!"

Ciel smirked.

"_Really_. It looked like you were… what's the word? _Flirting_."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The double mahogany doors opened with an eerie creak to reveal a dark, basement-like room filled with smoke.

Ciel covered his nose and mouth to keep from inhaling the opium filled air. Sam, seeming to forget the young Earl's taunting earlier, latched back onto Sebastian's arm. She too plugged her nose and looked around the room filled with men in distrust.

"This place is _foul_," Ciel hissed, boots clicking on the cold, stone floor. Sam nodded, her grip on the demon's arm tightening.

The three reached the opposite end of the room fairly quickly. They were greeted by light laughter.

"I see you've finally found your way to my humble place of business," a cheerful voice greeted. "It feels so strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, my little lord… and yet inevitable, don't you think?" Numerous giggles filled the air. "I always knew someday it might come to this."

The smoke cleared revealing Lau spread out on a dragon themed couch with Ran Mao and four other scantily clad girls draped over him

"It might come to what?" Ciel scowled.

"Welcome to my humble house of pleasures, darling Earl!"

"If you're trying to push your wares, forget it," Ciel frowned. "The only thing you have that I want is information."

"So impatient for such a young man," Lau smiled, rubbing Ran Mao's lower back. "If you think I know something that would make it worth your while to venture so bravely into my den of sin… then you're quite right."

"So you've already heard what happened then," Ciel surmised. "I thought as much… but would should I expect from the English head of the Chinese trading company Kunlun… much less from an officer of the Shanghai Mafia's Green Gang."

"Oh, dear. I never have cared for fancy titles such as that one. They're so stiff and formal." He lifted his hand, brushing Ran Mao's cheek. "Don't you agree, Ran Mao?"

"I left you in charge of the dealings in this area for a reason. I assumed you'd stay informed about any disputes that occurred in your territory."

"Naturally... As were your original instructions, my lord. I could hardly forget about the protection fee I pay so that you allow me to conduct my business in England."

"Well, then…" Ciel prompted.

"More importantly, I have something to ask you," Lau grinned. Ciel hesitated, looking a bit taken back.

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you talking about?" Lau asked pleasantly.

The young Phantomhive dead panned, looking utterly defeated. Sam reached out with the hand she'd been using to cover her nose to pat him lightly on the head sympathetically.

"Damn it, Lau!" Ciel seethed.

"The man is just talking through his hat… again," Sebastian sighed. "How drawl."

Lau laughed, disentangling himself from the women and getting off the couch in one, fluid, motion.

"Ah~ I didn't even notice you standing there, Mister Butler, Ms. Maid. It's lovely to see you both again." Sam shuddered, deadpanning at the fact she'd been seen, and angled herself so she stood behind Sebastian. "Anyways, what do you say we go upstairs for our little chat? It's a little bit stuffy in here, don't you agree?"

"Perhaps is you found another source of income, _you wouldn't have that problem quite as often_," Ciel scowled.

" 'One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly, a happy, fluttering, butterfly.' You know the rest," Lau smiled, turning to face the three people trailing behind him. "There are people in this world, Lord Phantomhive, who find reality a bitter and unforgiving place to live. I'm merely selling them dreams of a less painful existence."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Let's see…" Lau hummed, "nowadays, all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs. There's a new product that's appeared on the market. Somebody's been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. Frankly, it's becoming a bit of an inconvenience for me."

"A new product?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes. Apparently, it is cheaper, more effective, and far easier to transport than common opium. It goes by the name 'Lady Blanc.'"

"Lady Blanc?" Ciel frowned. "White lady… Do you know why it was given that name?"

Sam's eyes flickered to Ciel from where she stood by Sebastian's side. She knew that the her and the two other members of the Phantomhive household were on the same train of thought. _Lady Blanc. Angela Blanc, the white lady. _

"Is something wrong?" Lau questioned.

"No." Ciel answered perhaps a bit to quickly and Lau's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the name of the man they found at Regent's Canal Dock? Perhaps I will have heard of him."

"It was John Stanley. I'm afraid it's likely that was an alias," Sebastian replied, walking forward to hand Lau a slip of paper with the victims name and photograph.

Lau sighed.

"He doesn't look familiar… and to think, I flattered myself. I knew all the smalltime drug dealers in the area…" He held the paper up for Ran Mao to see. "What about you? You recognize him?"

She shook her head.

"Well, there you have it," he said, handing the paper back to Sebastian.

"I'm looking for something that this man was supposed have been carrying on his person at the time of his death," Ciel explained.

"Just _something_?" Lau smiled.

"Yes… And it's possible that this 'something' was the reason he was killed in cold blood." Ciel paused. "Which is why… there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"And what is that, my dear Earl?"

"I want you to spread a rumor about me. Let it be known that I am in possession of something valuable from the man that was murdered."

"That couldn't be easier," Lau grinned. "And may I be permitted to know why?"

"If the rumor is spread far enough, the killer is sure to hear it and he'll have to doubt the authenticity of the article he stole from John Stanley. Then, he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing."

"Oh, I see!" Lau chuckled. "You're using yourself as bait, you clever thing you. A courageous act indeed, loyal guard dog… Speaking of which, my lord. I've always wanted to inquire about something. How is it that you remain so loyal to your lord and master? It seems to me that she makes unreasonable demands of you."

"I doubt you could ever understand it," Ciel frowned. "You left your country for another. If you never put down roots, you'd never be able to comprehend the depths of mine, Lau."

"You've got me there," the Chinese man grinned.

Ciel stood and turned to Sebastian and Sam, gesturing with his head for them to follow him. His gaze flickered to Lau.

"That's all I've come here to do. Good day."

"Good day to you too," Lau smiled.

Once the three had exited the building, Lau allowed his smile to drop. He peered out the window as they departed in the Earl's carriage. Once it was out of view, he turned to the man standing behind him.

"Now then, Cáo, let's do as the Earl requested and dangle a few rumors about him. It seems he obtained a document that he found on the dead man at the Regents Canal Dock."

"A document, sir?"

Lau grinned, turning back to the window.

"My dear Earl, of all the lovely games we've played together over the years, this one may just prove to be the most entertaining."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Phew! **_**Finally**_**, that's done… though I did enjoy writing Sam and Sebby's little… **_**moment **_**XD**

**Half of the episode was squashed into this chapter and the other half will be in the next one. I'm so excited for the next chapter. Someone special will show up that a few people have wanted to have me place in the story (no, it's not Claude or Alois. Sorry to burst your bubble). I've mentioned him already a few times… Can you guess who?**

**Until next time!**


	33. Realizations II

**Woo! Update time! **

**The kiss is slowly growing closer, and closer, and CLOSER! Muahaha! Get ready for a guest star appearance from *sensors name as to not spoil the surprise* Only a few of you guessed right about who was going to show up. I actually got a lot of different answers… which I **_**honestly **_**was not expecting.**

**I'm really, **_**really **_**tired, sore, and cranky right now… which kind of sucks… so hopefully, that mood will not reflect in my ability to write this fairly depressing, stressful, dramatic chapter… wait… Maybe my crappy mood is a good thing!**

**woow654: The episode that this chapter and the last chapter are based on is episode nineteen: His Butler, Imprisoned.**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Here we go!" Finni smiled, piling the multitude of supplies onto the checkout counter.

"Do we _really_ need all this stuff?" Sam frowned, scanning over the list Sebastian had given her. "It's not like we're stocking for a war or anything."

"We always get this much because Bard tends blow half of it up, yes," Mey-Rin answered.

"That actually makes perfect sense," Sam smiled. She looked over the list again, mentally checking off everything on the counter. "Okay. I think we're good."

The woman behind the counter smiled and began to write down everything for the receipt. She finished with a light flourish of her pen and turned to the dark haired maid.

"Oh, Mey-Rin! I've been meaning to ask, you work at the Phantomhive manor, right?"

"I do, yes."

The woman leaned forward, hiding her mouth behind her notebook.

"Do… you think you can get me some?" she whispered.

"Some what, yes?" Mey-Rin asked, perplexed.

"Some of those new candies. It's so hard to get them because everyone wants them. And I _mean _everyone. I only have a few left and I really need to get more. They make you feel all wonderful and they're so addictive!"

Sam froze.

"_Candies_?" she repeated. The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"I must seem a bit old for wanting sweets so badly, but honestly, it's wonderful!"

Lau's words from earlier along with what the sales woman had said flickered through Sam's mind.

_There's a new product that's appeared on the market. _

…_Some of those new candies._

_Somebody's been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. _

_It's so hard to get them because everyone wants them. And I _mean _everyone. _

_Apparently, it is cheaper, more effective, and far easier to transport than common opium. _

_They make you feel all wonderful and they're so addictive!_

_It goes by the name…_

"Lady Blanc," Sam whispered.

The woman behind the counter smiled.

"Yes, that's it… at least, that's what I've heard it's been called. People are calling it all sorts of things because apparently no one knows what its real name is."

The woman fished around in her pocket and pulled out a candy. She handed it to Sam.

"Here, I can spare one. You really should try it!"

Sam froze, eyes widening as she stared at the neatly wrapped sweet resting in her palm.

_So the drug… is hidden in Funtum company sweets? But how? There's no way Ciel could have known about this… Wait. Wouldn't the Yard be looking for the drug too? Damn it! What if they find it in Ciel's candy? This is not good. Not. Good. I have to get back to the manor and tell them! _

She shoved the candy into her pocket and reached into the bag of coins at her hip, digging out a large handful. She flung the coins down on the counter and began scooping up their purchases.

"That should be enough. Finni, help me carry these."

"Miss, this is too much for-"

"Keep the change!" Sam called, carting armfuls of goods to the door. "Finni, Mey-Rin, we need to get back to the mansion as soon as possible!"

Sam pushed open the door with her foot, ignored the strange look Bard sent her from his place in the driver's seat of the carriage, and began loading their purchases. Mey-Rin and Finni ran out after her.

"Sam, what's wrong, yes?" Mey-Rin asked. The strawberry blonde frowned, grabbing the excess groceries from Finni and shoving them in with the others.

"When I was with Ciel and Sebastian earlier… The drug, the candy, Lau… It's too much to explain quickly. I'll tell you on the way," she promised, climbing into the carriage and offering the maid a hand.

Once she, Finni, and Mey-Rin were safely in the carriage, Sam leaned out, sending Bard a pointed look.

"Bring us home."

"But we still 'ave t' go t' three more-"

Sam's icy glare cut him off.

"Get this damn carriage back to the manor or I'm shoving all that dynamite I gave you up your ass!"

Bard blanched.

"You 'ave t' be jokin'."

"Does this face look 'joking' to you?" she hissed.

"No, ma'am."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Lady Blanc…" Ciel frowned. "Sebastian, do you think the drug is named after the woman in white from the last case?" he asked, reclining on his couch as Sebastian prepared his tea.

"You're quite like a little lost puppy at times," the butler smiled. "You know that, don't you?"

Ciel sent an icy look the demon's way.

"I may be one Hell of a good playing piece for you to manipulate, but I am still merely a pawn in your game," Sebastian explained. "Would you ask a pawn for advise on strategy?"

"I'm still alive, which can only mean one thing… my wish is unfilled and our contract is in full effect," Ciel sighed.

"Yes, my lord. That's true."

"In the mean time, I will play the guard dog as the Queen requests and so many have before. As the Phantomhive heir, it is my duty to follow is the footsteps of my ancestors." After proclaiming this, Ciel's voice grew quieter, subdued. "Yes, just as it has always been… Nothing has changed at all. And yet…"

"WAAAAHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The two looked up as Sam's voice echoed around the mansion.

"Weren't they out shopping?" Ciel frowned. Sebastian nodded, walking to the double doors of the room and throwing them open.

Sam stood stiffly a few feet away from Pluto. Matching scowls twisted both their faces.

"That's it you damned demon hound! Jump on me _one more time _and I swear I'll-"

Pluto lunged and Sebastian stepped forward, eyes narrowed dangerously and flashing a menacing, blood, red. The hound whimpered. If he'd been in his canine form, his tail would have been between his legs.

"Pluto. _Kennel_," Sebastian hissed.

The demon hound sprinted off with a high pitched yelp. Sam sighed once he was out of sight and stood up straight.

"God, I swear that thing has it out for me…" she mumbled before her posture became ridged. "_That's right_," she murmured. "I almost forgot what I made all of us rush back here for."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Funtom brand candy wrapped in a light pink paper. She held it out for Ciel to take. The young Earl observed it with a critical eye before sighing.

"You rushed back here… to show us a piece of candy?"

Sam shook her head.

"When we were buying some supplies, the woman behind the counter asked Mey-Rin if, because she worked at the Phantomhive manor, she could her some of the new candy that was on the market. She said that it was wonderful, that it was all over London, that everyone wanted it, and that it made you feel wonderful… that it's _addictive_. I remembered what Lau said about a new drug on the market that was easy to transport. What's easier to ship around than candy?" Sam asked.

"So you think that this new candy is the drug?" Ciel asked, skeptical. "Sam, if you haven't noticed, this is Funtom brand, _my_ company. Personally, I haven't decided to market a drug infused candy."

"I know, I know," Sam sighed. "I thought that too, but then, I accidentally said 'Lady Blanc' out loud when I was thinking about it. The woman recognized the name and said that 'Lady Blanc' was one of the names the candy was being called."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He unwrapped the sweet and peered at the misshapen, off-white, oval sitting on the paper.

"They're trying to pass _this _off as candy?" He scowled. The young Earl turned to his butler, handing Sebastian the piece of 'candy.' "Sebastian, what is it?"

The demon held the lump up to his nose and inhaled. He frowned, eyebrows scrunching together lightly.

"This is indeed a narcotic. I believed it is derived from opium… perhaps further refined, however. I believe that Sam was correct in assuming that this is the new drug Mister Lau spoke of."

"We found Lady Blanc," Ciel murmured.

Sebastian nodded lightly.

"But what the Hell are they doing in _my _product?" he scowled.

"And _that _is why I made Bard drive full throttle back to the mansion," Sam sighed. "Ciel, you can't be the only one searching for this drug. The Scotland Yard was probably hunting for it as much as you were, and if they find it in one of your warehouses or factories…" she trailed off.

Ciel frowned, eyes narrowing in frustration and anger. _Damn! Why the Hell would the drugs be in _my _product of all the ones on the market? And those secret orders from the Queen… How is this all connected to the dead man at the docks? Where's the link? _He turned to the demon at his side. _We're missing something, some vital piece of the puzzle… and I'm going to find it._

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage with new horses. The ones Bardroy used are probably completely drained of their energy from galloping all the way here from London. We need to get to the sweets factory as soon as possible."

The butler nodded and bowed quickly. He headed down the hall, disappearing around a corner. Ciel's eyes fell on the strawberry blonde standing across from him.

"Sam, you need to stay here."

The female snorted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Not likely."

"This isn't like earlier today," Ciel ground out. "We're not simply visiting a crime scene, we're heading into the possible den of a ruthless drug lord or a cold blooded murderer."

"Even more of a reason I should go with you," Sam retorted. "Look, shorty, I'm with you guys until the end, got it? Besides, compared to Angela, this can't be _that_ bad… unless there's _another_ psychotic angel on the loose that your not telling me about…"

Ciel sighed.

"You're too damn stubborn."

"I could say the same about you."

"But at least I'm not obnoxious about it."

Sam snorted.

"_Right_. Tell that to the dozens of people you've pissed off in the past."

"You're still not coming with us. It's too dangerous and if anything happened, you'd just get in the way."

Sam patted Ciel lightly on the head.

"Aw~ Are you worried that I'll get hurt?"

"No. I just I don't need Sebastian being burdened with the task of protecting two children."

"Well, I'm not that- hey! I'm not a child!"

"My lord, the carriage is ready," Sebastian called.

"Good," he turned to Sam. "You're not coming," Ciel ordered, voice firm. The strawberry blonde giggled.

"You're so funny when you try to act tough."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"A visitor? To see _me_?" Randall frowned. He pushed open the door to his office and immediately swelled with rage seeing that his chair, currently turned to face away from him, was occupied. "You, there! Get up! What right do you have to sit in my there? That's my seat! That desk is reserved for the Commissioner of Scotland Yard!"

The man relaxing in Randall's chair chuckled good naturedly, though underneath the laughter cruel intentions bubbled.

"It's quite comfortable, Sir Arthur…" the chair swiveled to face Randall. "I see why you guard it."

Randall stumbled back slightly in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Ash smiled serenely up at him, purple eyes shimmering with amusement.

"I bring a message from Her Majesty. It's… quite delicate, to say the least."

Randall nodded stiffly.

"What is it?"

"I assume you know about the case of the murdered man found at the Regents Canal Docks?" Ash inquired.

Randall nodded again.

"You see, we've found a fairly interesting lead in the case… involving Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

The Scotland Yard Commissioner's eyes narrowed at the mention of the young noble.

"Her Majesty ordered Ciel Phantomhive to acquire and destroy an object found on the victim. She didn't mention what this object was and She had me warn the boy not to look too closely at it when it was found. Only the person responsible for the murder would have known what the Queen was seeking because they would have found it on the body. The rumor we heard spoke of young Ciel obtaining a document off of the victim, you see… and so we knew."

The white-clad butler sighed sadly, though he looked anything but troubled.

"Therefore, please detain Lau and his benefactor, Lord Phantomhive…" he smirked lightly. "Oh, and don't worry about having to conceal what the charge is. We'll find a suitable pretext."

"Understood. What shall I do with him after the arrest?"

Ash chuckled, grinning smugly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Lau smiled, lowering the classified document so he could look over at the window.

"Ran Mao?" he called. The Chinese woman tilted her head slightly to look at him. "Tell me… Which do you think is worse: to be unable to wake yourself from your dream or to never be able to dream of anything at all?"

She made no reply, only turned to peer out the window at the numerous members of the Scotland Yard situated outside the building.

"But of course, all things that seem eternal, whether dream or reality, must some day come to an end," Lau sighed. He leaned forward, blowing out the candle on his desk.

Ran Mao turned to him, large yellow eyes as hollow as ever.

"_Sh__ì dà gë."_

The double doors entering the room burst open and ten armed Scotland Yard officers flooded in.

"Surrender!"

Ran Mao dashed forward, ornamental clubs raised. She swung her weapons, the men shrieked, and blood splattered across the walls.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Get me to the sweets factory, and quickly!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian flicked the reigns and the horses began to gain speed.

Sam frowned, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat at Sebastian's side. He had insisted that she leave Ciel to his thoughts… and his own carriage; hence, Sam sat squished next to the butler on the wooden driver's seat that was barely big enough for Sebastian alone. She rather enjoyed the warmth he provided, but that was beside the point…

"Sebastian, who do you think would put a drug in Ciel's candy?"

"Anyone who has enough knowledge about the young master to know that he cares more for his family title and keeping it unscathed than for his own life."

"And that could be…?" Sam prompted.

Sebastian didn't reply.

The strawberry blonde sighed and leaned forward, propping her elbow on her knees and resting her chin on her palm. Then…

"HALT!"

Inspector Abberline dashed out into the cobblestone street, directly into the path of the carriage. Sebastian flinched back in shock, drawing the reigns back in an attempt to stop the galloping horses. They neighed in annoyance and began to slow, but they couldn't have stopped quickly enough to avoid an impact. The butler threw one arm around Sam's shoulders to keep her from flying from her seat and the other reached out to grasp onto the breaks while controlling the horses. He pulled the lever back and the wheels froze in place, skidding across the stone road.

The carriage swiveled to the side and slowly came to a standstill at an awkward angle, only feet away from Abberline.

"You're a reckless man," Sebastian frowned. "Had anyone else been driving, you would've been trampled."

Abberline smiled slightly.

"I knew full well who you were… and _that's_ why you were stopped."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and Sam tilted her head lightly to the side in confusion. The heavy 'clack' of numerous boots echoed through the almost deserted street and in less than a minute, over twenty Scotland Yard officers had surrounded the carriage. The butler leered down at them all with cold eyes.

The door to the carriage opened a crack and Ciel peered out, frowning in annoyance.

"What's all this, Sebastian?"

Abberline cleared his throat and the young Earl focused his attention on the officer.

"I've stopped your carriage, Lord Phantomhive," he proclaimed. "Please step down. Your under arrest in the name of Her Majesty for violating the Pharmacy Act!"

"Allow me, young master," Sebastian sighed, looping an arm around Sam's waist and jumping to the ground. He released Sam from his hold once her feat were firmly on the cobblestone and opened the door for Ciel. The young boy stepped out, a scowl twisting his mouth.

"My, my. You would _dare_ detain _me_? Do you have any idea the magnitude of the insult you offer to the house of my family?" he seethed. "And, _you_… an untitled police inspector, no less."

"I'm afraid that's correct, Ciel," Abberline replied stiffly. "You are suspected of collaborating with the Chinese drug pusher, Lau. We know that you've been distributing a new form of narcotic."

"With Lau?" Ciel scoffed. He paused for a moment before a smirk spread across his lips. "Ha! That's just ridiculous. I'll admit that I've been using him as a pawn for some time, but Randall knew full well that he was running an opium den and he's never said a word. If that's a problem, then arrest Lau. He knows I would never protect him. Lau runs his business at his own risk and by his own hand."

"You own a warehouse, yes?" Inspector Abberline asked. "The Funtum warehouse located down by the docks?"

"Yes," Ciel answered, voice hard.

"That's where we found it… a large, hidden, stash of the opiate known as Lady Blanc."

The young Earl's visible eye widened in shock.

"There was far too great an amount for you to claim recreational use, some of it already inside Funtum sweet wrappers."

Ciel's smirk had slipped off his face. He stared down at the inspector coldly, a light, barely visible, hint of worry in his gaze.

"And Lau?"

"He's on the run. The team we sent after him suffered great casualties. That's as good as an admission of guilt."

"What shall we do, young master?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel stepped fully out of the carriage, the heals of his boots clacking lightly against the cobblestone. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the answer. _Should I let them take me in for now, or not…? And what will they do with Sam and Sebastian? Sebastian can take care of himself, but Sam… _

He turned his head, glancing at his demon butler.

"Sebastian, my order is-"

"Shut your mouth, you brat!"

Ciel looked up to see Sir Arthur walking towards them from the shadows of an alley. He held a hand gun in his fist, the barrel pointed directly at Ciel.

"Abberline," he called, voice tinted with annoyance and frustration, "I thought I told you. You were to separate the boy Earl from his butler and secure the other one."

"Randall…" Ciel scowled. "I wonder that you would choose to point a gun at me knowing what it means to do so."

"Well, now. If you'd like to resist, please be my guest, sir!" Randall said pleasantly. His navy eyes narrowed threatening behind his glasses. "But I can assure you, that would be the end to the Phantomhive name… sullied as it is by now, perhaps that's for the best."

Ciel flinched slightly, eyes widening in shock.

"_What?_"

"I've just received orders from the Queen's representative, and he made Her Majesty's intent quite clear," Randall smirked.

The young Earl along with his companions frowned at this.

_Ash. _

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest! In Her Majesty's name, I hereby suspend all of your privileges and authority! If you defy the law in this matter, you shall be stripped of your noble title on the charge of high treason. Furthermore, the man known to the state as Lau, opium smuggler and head of the English branch of Kunlun, shall be executed for his crimes against the crown. Ciel Phantomhive, will you confess to the knowledge of Lau's whereabouts or the whereabouts of the letter we know you have concealed?"

"I'm a afraid I can tell you nothing," Ciel answered, voice monotonous. _A letter? So that's the missing piece!_

Randall scoffed.

"I would very much like to push you on that bit of evasion, but sadly her Majesty forbids torturing a peer of the realm. However…" his gaze moved to Sebastian. "There are no such rules about butlers."

Sam's eyes widened when she realized what Randall was saying and she stepped forward, her silvery-blue irises practically glowing with icy hatred.

"Sebastian hasn't done anything wrong! Neither of them have!…So keep your filthy hands off of both of them!" she seethed.

Randall turned on her with a menacing glare of his own for speaking out of term, but Sam didn't back down. Her lips twisted into an ugly snarl and she sneered challengingly at him. The head of the Scotland Yard leered at her for a few more moments before his eyes widened a smidgen in recognition.

"You, girl. What's your name?"

"And why the Hell should I tell you?" Sam growled.

"Because you very well could end up suffering the same fate as that butler if you choose not to answer."

Sam's firm glare wavered as an icy, ball of terror tightened in her stomach. She bit her tongue and steeled her resolve, trying as best as she could to quell her rising panic.

"Go die in a hole."

"Her name is Samantha Quenell," Sebastian answered for her. The strawberry blonde sent him a sour look, though she felt her heart warm at the fact that Sebastian was (even if it was in a slightly indirect way) protecting her.

"_That's_ why you look so familiar," Abberline sighed. "That damn brother of yours looks exactly like you."

"Alex?" Sam questioned. "You've met my brother?"

"He's currently staying at the Scotland Yard London Headquarters along with nine other Captains in preparation for a yearly meeting."

"Alex… is here in London?" Sam repeated, as if she couldn't believe the words.

"Yes, yes. You'll have plenty of time to meet with him after Earl Phantomhive and his butler are detained."

That sentence was all it took for Sam to forget all mentions of her sibling and turn back to Sir Arthur with a snarl.

"If you're taking them, you're taking me!"

The man sighed in agitation, rubbing at his temples.

"My, _God_. Why must women be so damn stubborn?"

"It's in our nature to protect the people we care about," Sam replied icily, though a light smirk appeared on her lips. "Do men not feel that way as well?" Abberline flinched, almost as if he'd taken personal offense to the question aimed at his gender, yet Randall didn't even blink.

"If that's the case," his navy eyes flickered around the group of inspectors surrounding them, "Samantha Quenell, you will be detained as well… though at the Scotland Yard Headquarters. You will not be locked up in a jail cell, but you _will_ be monitored by your brother 24/7."

Sam scoffed.

"That's like letting me walk free with an armload of explosives at hand."

"Would you prefer I send you to the same place as the butler?" Randall questioned, voice cold. Sam flinched and Sir Arthur smirked in satisfaction as the female's eyes widened in terror. "I suppose that's a no."

Three inspectors walked forward, each carrying a pair of gleaming, metal handcuffs. Both Ciel and Sam flinched when the restraints were locked tightly around their wrists, but the demon butler didn't bat an eyelash.

As they were led in opposite directions, Ciel whispered his orders to Sebastian.

"_Offer no resistance. When the time is right, I'll call for you… and then we will show them what becomes of those who humiliate me. Do you understand?_"

"_Yes, my lord._"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The door behind Sam slammed closed with an echoing thud. She glared at the solid wood barrier keeping her locked inside her new quarters with fiery anger.

_Ciel's been arrested. Sebastian's being tortured… Sebastian's being _tortured_. _

The images that flashed through Sam's mind fueled by all the horror and murder books she'd read caused bile to rise to back of her mouth. She forced it back down with a heavy swallow, wincing as the acid burned her throat.

_Sebastian's being tortured… and I can't do anything to help him. _

Her eyes clouded with angry tears and she grit her teeth.

_I can't do anything at all to save him! I'm so helpless, a pathetic damsel in distress who always needs to be rescued, _she thought bitterly. She clenched her hand into a fist, nails scraping along the dirt covered, stone floor. Her mind continued to berate her with insults and Sam took them all, each hurting not only her pride, but her hopeful outlook that Sebastian would get out unharmed.

_Stupid! Stupid!_

Sam forced herself shakily to her knees.

_I can summon the strength to save myself when I needed it, to bite a freaking angel… but I can't do it to save the man I… _Sam's thoughts trailed off. _The man I… _

Sam's ears perked up when she heard the familiar sound of the tumblers falling into place when someone was unlocking a door. She jumped to her feet, a fresh wave of determination soaring through her veins.

_I'm going to save him, or at least try! I have to! It's the least I can do for him…_

The door knob tuned and Sam tensed, ready to shove past the person in the doorway and bolt out of the building. The door swung open and Sam began to sprint. She looked up to face the body blocking her escape root and froze, mind blanking as she skid into the man's chest.

"Well, not the welcome I was hoping for, but then again, it _is_ you, Sammy," the person grinned.

Sam looked up at the male standing before her. The strawberry blonde allowed her lips to stretch into a small smile.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Alex. It's annoying…"

Alex laughed and ruffled his youngest sister's hair affectionately.

"Well, that's your nickname and it's not changing."

"My nickname is Sam."

"Quiet, you."

Sam smiled. Alex grinned down at her.

"I'm here to break you out… only it's technically not breaking you out because you're being allowed to leave."

Sam nodded and looked up at her brother with large, pleading eyes. He groaned.

"Oh, great. _The puppy dog eyes_. What do you want now?"

Sam paused, chewing over her thoughts. _What to do first… If I go to Ciel, I can just ask him to order Sebastian to escape. That would be the most efficient option considering he's only being detained a few minutes from where I am now. So, to Ciel first._

"I need you to take me to Ciel Phantomhive's cell. I need to talk with him face to face without being monitored."

Alex grinned.

"Done and done."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's it? It'll be that easy?"

Alex flashed the shining, gold, medal pinned to his vest.

"Yes. I'm a Captain, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… well, onward then."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Faraway, in the Queen's castle, a chess board was spread out across a small table. Candle light flickered around the room, providing an eerie glow.

A delicate, pale, hand reached forward to pluck the white King from it's square. The pawn was moved forward, knocking down the black knight. The knight landed on the board with a 'clack.'

Angela smiled contentedly, leaning against the girl's shoulder as she picked up the knight, observing it for a moment before tossing it aside.

The angel's smile spread.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**My mood improved dramatically while writing this :D**

**Wee! We're so, so, **_**soooo **_**close to the kiss. Next chapter! NEXT CHAPTER! Woo hoo! Sam was pretty close to admitting that she loved Sebastian in this chapter (at least, to herself), but the next chapter will be a total confession. Yay for romance at last!**

**See you all next week :)**


	34. Realizations III

'**ello, everyone!**

**I'm really excited about writing this chapter. Hopefully it will live up to all of your expectations. **

**1kanako-chan: I think I describe him in this chapter, but I'll answer anyways. Sam and Alex look almost exactly alike. They have the same eye color, hair color, and skin tone (opposed to Sarah who only shares one physical trait with her sister-her eyes.) His hair isn't short, but it's not really long either… Probably about the length of Ciel's, though his bangs aren't quite as long and are brushed back because he has to look formal for his position as a Captain. He's about the same height as Sam, maybe an inch or two taller. **

**Rini267: I'm not even sure if I'm going to include Alois in this story at all. I want to, and if I do, I won't make it a sequel. I'd just add it on to this story. **

**This is one of those chapters that I post ahead of schedule because I'm so psyched to add it. I'll be going back to weekend updates after this, so enjoy my twice in a week updates while they last (I'm not quite swamped with school work yet, but I expect that my teachers will begin to pile on the homework and projects pretty soon)… **

**Here you are Hauarie-san. An update before Saturday XD Hope you enjoy your internet-less vacation as much as having no internet can be enjoyed ^^**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sebastian stared down at the man in annoyance as he ripped open the demon's shirt with a cackle.

"Hee, hee. Pretty~"

"You're going to confess to your crimes eventually, you know," Randall frowned, arms crossed behind his back. "You might as well do it soon, Sebastian."

The demon smirked, letting out a light chuckle.

"Very well, then, I confess: It was I who was responsible for the outbreak of the Black Death in Europe."

"What?" Randall scoffed.

"As I recall, it was during the reign of Edward III," Sebastian mused.

"You think this is a joke?" Randall seethed. "That was over five hundred years ago!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Give him as much pain as you'd like," the Commissioner growled, storming out of the dank, torture chamber.

"Yessir," the man slurred, a grin on his lips. "Goody~ If you'd confessed, I don't get to have my fun, you see," he explained with a cackle, organizing a varied array of knives, axes, and other sharp weapons.

The man walked forward, looking at Sebastian appreciatively.

"Oh, look at those perfect eyes! Should I poke 'em, do you think? Or should I just cut them out of your pretty head?" the man smiled, wiping at a thin trail of drool dribbling down his chin. "No, no. Save the best for last~ How about this… first, we hear a nice scream from you pretty thing, you," he smiled, holding up a pair of pliers.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel frowned, tapping his pen lightly against his paper. He peered out the barred window, looking at the tall walls surrounding him.

"Your tea, sir."

He flinched at the familiar voice and turned his head swiftly to the side to see Sebastian leaning forward to place a cup of tea before him. Ciel stood and Sebastian's gaze followed him, almost mockingly. He blinked and the demon butler was gone, replaced by a perplexed looking Inspector Abberline.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ciel didn't reply, only sat back down with a 'thud.' He reached forward to grab the tea cup and brought the rim to his lips, taking a sip. He flinched lightly, pulling the cup away from his mouth to stare into the streaming liquid in what could almost be considered awe. He paused for a moment before taking another sip.

Abberline smiled.

"Is it any good? You know, I used to do a lot of work on the tea ships down by the docks," he stated.

"I thought you were an inspector," Ciel frowned.

"Yes, but I was raised in the East End. I had no parents or siblings to rely on, so I did whatever work came my way to survive."

"In that case, you've certainly done well for yourself."

"Tell me the truth now, Ciel…" he sighed, a light smile on his lips. "You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, do you?…or the Queen's letter."

"Finally beginning your interrogation?" Ciel asked bitterly.

"Not really. The Commissioner's instruction was only to confine you here."

"Then I would recommend you don't try to get involved. This game is between me and whoever's pulling the strings, so why don't you just sit there and follow orders like the good little pawn you are?" Ciel finished with a smirk. "That's the secret to long life and quick promotion."

"Yes, I know…" Abberline answered morosely.

There was a knock on the door and both occupants of the room flinched.

"Yes? Who is it?" Abberline called.

"This is Captain Alex Quenell." Ciel's eyes widened, recognizing the name. He smirked. _Of course _Sam would find a way to talk to him. "I request permission to enter the suspect's confinement and discuss something with him privately."

"O-Of course, sir," Abberline stuttered, opening the door.

Alex stood proudly in the doorway, Sam at his side. Ciel smirked lightly in amusement, seeing that even though Alex was both older than Sam and male, the female was almost the same height as he was. The two shared the same hair and eye color. If he hadn't known better, Ciel would've passed them off as twins.

Abberline left the room with a light nod of respectful acknowledgment. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Alex let out a deep breath, practically deflating where he stood.

"Man, I hate being all formal like that. It takes too much energy," he whined. Sam frowned and whacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Stop complaining! We're here on a mission."

"Ow! That hurt, you jerk!"

"Get over it."

"I will not '_get over it,_' missy!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"You're Sam's brother, alright," he scoffed. The older male straightened slightly, grinning happily and extending a hand for Ciel to shake.

"Hello, there! You must be Ciel Phantomhive! I've heard so many dazzling things about you!"

"You have?" the young Earl questioned skeptically.

"Well… no. But doesn't it make a lovely introduction?"

Sam sighed and a tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead.

"_This_ is your genius, military strategist of a brother?"

Sam nodded stiffly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Ciel frowned and walked back to the table he'd been seated at before. He picked up his tea cup, taking a drawn-out sip.

"So, can I assume you have something that you need to discuss with me?" Ciel asked.

The strawberry blonde nodded, taking a seat opposite him.

"Ciel, you have to order Sebastian to escape from wherever he's being held. That's the only way that he'll leave, seeing that he won't even consider escaping otherwise ."

The young Earl frowned.

"I can't do that."

Sam tensed in her seat, fists clenching lightly onto the edge of the table.

"Why not?"

"Because it would only raise suspicion."

"Wait," Alex interrupted. "So you're saying that the man you're both talking about could just escape from where's he's being held?" he snapped his fingers. "Just like that?"

Sam frowned and jabbed a finger in the direction of the door.

"Leave. Now."

"But, Sammy-"

"I said, _leave_," she hissed. Alex rolled his eyes but headed to the door none the less.

"If you need me, call."

Sam nodded, gaze focusing back onto the young Earl seated across from her. The door shut with a light thud and the strawberry blonde's eyes narrowed further.

"So you're just planning on letting them torture him?" she growled. "You're not going to do anything at all?"

Ciel leaned back with a sigh, folding his hands.

"Look, Sam. Sebastian can survive any method of punishment a human can inflict on him-"

"I know he'll survive, but he's still being tortured, Ciel. _Tortured_." Sam whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "After all he's done for you, for all of us, you're just going to let him rot away in some cell?"

Ciel's visible eye narrowed.

"He's a demon. He doesn't care about me, and never has. All he wants is my soul. He only protects me because it's part of our contract."

"But he's still one hundred percent dedicated to you! I can't _believe _that you're going to let him sit there-"

"Believe it," Ciel cut in, voice sharp. "It would ruin my plan… and be a huge setback in the game."

"Your game! The damned _game_! Is that all you care about?" Sam shrieked, slamming her hands down on the table. "Sebastian can _feel_. He deserves to be tortured no more than you or I!…and certainly not for the expense of your stupid _game_."

Ciel sighed.

"Sam, you're being irrational-"

"I am NOT being irrational! I'm being fairly _rational_ if I do say so myself!"

"Look, even if I wanted to get Sebastian out of there, I couldn't. Do you think that my butler would be able to 'magically' escape and have it not place any suspicion or blame on myself?"

Sam bit her lip.

"Well, what if he was broken out?"

Ciel snorted.

"Do you really think that _you_ could save him, Sam?…all by yourself?"

The strawberry blonde looked to the side, cheeks flushed lightly.

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it," Ciel pointed out with a light frown. "Don't even consider it. You wouldn't have a chance."

Sam ground her teeth together in frustration.

"So you expect me to just _sit here _while they torture him?"

"Yes."

She snarled in irritation, jumping to her feet and stomping towards the door.

"Forget you! I'm going to figure something out on my own, even if it means rushing in there to save his ass myself!"

Ciel scowled.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam stormed out of the room with a huff, slamming the door behind her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Alex, please, you have to help me get him out of there," she pleaded.

It was almost seven at night now and Sam was back at the Scotland Yard's London Headquarters with her brother.

"I'm still confused as to who this 'him' is. Are we talking about Ciel Phantomhive, or that other guy?"

"Sebastian."

"Ah, the other guy."

Sam nodded stiffly.

"Randall has him locked away somewhere and he's being tortured for information."

"Ouch. That doesn't sound pleasant," Alex frowned. "I would help you, Sammy, you know I would, but…"

"But…?" Sam scowled. "But what?"

"It's kind of illegal, and I'm kind of a Navy Captain… so I kind of can't commit crimes."

"You wouldn't actually be committing any crime. All you have to do is get me the information I need," Sam explained. "I can do everything else on my own."

"That's called being an accomplice."

"No one else would know, and if I get caught, it's on me."

"Sammy, I don't know…"

"Why not?" she seethed.

"To start, if he's being tortured, then he's probably being held in the Tower of London, which isn't exactly easy to break in or out of. Secondly… Because you're my little sister, and technically, it's my job to protect you. I don't want to see you hurt or captured…"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop with the sap talk? I get that you're worried, but this is _my_ choice, and whether you help me or not, I'm going to save him."

"Samantha," Alex frowned. Sam looked up at him, eyes wide in shock that her brother had actually called her by her full, first, name. "I'm not being 'sappy.' I'm honestly worried about you. I think you're degrading the severity of thing you want to do. Breaking someone out of a prison, let alone the Tower of London, is an extremely difficult task. I think you're trying to bite off more than you can chew."

"I don't care!" Sam growled. "I'm going to save him!"

"Why?" Alex asked, eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion. "Why risk everything to free this guy?"

"Because, I…!" Sam paused, trailing off as her voice grew softer. "Because, I…."

"Because, you…?" Alex prompted.

"Because… because…" Sam's brow scrunched up and she bit her lip_. Do I…? Do I really…? Could I really…? I… I…_ She closed her eyes with a sigh. "…Because I… love him."

"You, _what_?" Alex spluttered.

Sam opened her eyes and lifted her chin, irises shining with determination and warmth.

"I love him."

_That's right. I love that stupid, conceited, arrogant, sadistic, ass hole._

She smiled brightly; a light, happy, blush on her cheeks as she repeated the declaration.

"I love him." She looked over at Alex. "That's why… That's why I have to save him. Please, Alex."

Her brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"_On the way_?" Alex repeated. "To where?"

Sam grinned.

_If Bard thought I'd let him keep all that dynamite to himself, he was sorely mistaken. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Angela's high healed boots clicked across the stone floor of the London Tower. Her current outfit was one of her favorites, and one that she found made negotiations with males much more simple… even if the excessive frill tended to get in the way. She twirled a whip idly between her fingers.

The iron door to Sebastian's confinement swung open with a metallic creek. She stepped inside, skirting around the man passed out against the wall and the numerous empty bottles of alcohol spread around his feet. Her purple eyes fell on the demon and a smirk spread across her red lips. His shirt was ripped all the way up, exposing the many slash wounds and bruises marring his skin. A fresh cut on his cheek was slowly dripping blood.

"You make quite a pretty picture, Sebastian," she smiled. "So this is how far you'll go to remain loyal to the master who put you here."

"Those are the terms of the contract between us," Sebastian smirked back.

Angela snapped her wrist, cracking the whip through the air. She placed a hand on her hip and grinned at the demon smugly.

"The boy must be gnashing his teeth now, don't you think?" she asked, raising the blunt end of the whip. She used it to lift Sebastian's chin, making eye contact. "…having been shown his own powerlessness."

"Yes, I imagine so," he smiled, "though I doubt it will stop him… Even if all his pawns are taken away from him, he will never pull out of the game. That's my master's nature." Sebastian smirked cruelly. "You should know that."

Angela smiled serenely up at him, purple eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Why not admit to your own nature and start acting on your own desires?" she questioned. "This is harder on you than you'll admit. How long has it been, Sebastian, since you last devoured the soul of a human? And now you're injured as well… You must be beyond ravenous by now. Shall we make a deal, then?"

Angela lowered the blunt end of the whip to the base of Sebastian's pants and let it slowly trail upwards over his abdomen and chest.

"The true Doomsday will come in due time. When it does, you can have as many souls as you'd like." She used the end to jerk Sebastian's head upward so he had to look her in the eyes. "All you have to do is give me that boy."

"I believe I'll decline."

Angela's eyes widened in shock.

"My stomach grows weary of gobbling every unclean soul I can lay my hands on. I crave ambrosia. My young master is the only soul I want. I desire to devour no other."

Angela's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, taking a step backwards.

"Well, it seems our negotiations have broken down then. Such a shame…"

She turned, lashing out with her whip.

"Ye, unclean! Ye, unnecessary! Ye, unwanted! Perish and be cleansed! The pain you feel is God's purifying fire!"

_Ah, this pain is but the spice I will use. _

"Offer up your blood for your sin!"

_My blood, but the sauce._

"Your cursed soul must be purged with flame!"

Angela's mouth parted in a sinister laugh as she continued her assault.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Remember the plan."

"Yes, I know. You've been drilling it into my head for the past hour. I don't think I could forget it if I tried."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Alex sighed and Sam grinned.

"I won't forget the plan, I promise. What's the point of having a military strategist create a heist for you only to ignore his advice?"

"Just be careful," Alex smiled sadly, ruffling his sister's hair. "I never thought I'd see the day you would be willing to risk your ass for a man… it makes me feel old."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, Alex."

The carriage jerked to a stop and Sam stood, climbing out and adjusting the bag draped over her shoulder. She was being dropped off three blocks away from the Tower to help avoid suspicion. If she cut through the alleyway on her left and then took a sharp right, she'd get there in no time. Her brother had planned out everything perfectly in the hour or so that it had taken for a quick stop at the Phantomhive manor and then to a building he'd claimed kept track of the records of all the prisoners in London. Sam was truly grateful for his quick thinking.

Alex leaned out of the carriage.

"Remember: bottom floor, the room all the way at the end of the main hallway. If it's labeled, it will say thirty-six, but the number could be faded away by now so you shouldn't rely on it."

"Got it."

"And remember, dynamite to the right, you to the left."

"I know."

"And remember-"

"Alex, _relax_. Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you be sure?" he asked, voice hard. "I still don't like you doing this."

"Then stop me," Sam frowned. "You didn't have to go along with any of this, you know."

"You'd find a way to go through with it somehow," Alex sighed. "I knew you wouldn't just give in to me saying 'don't you dare do this.' I'd rather go along with it and be able to help you than to have you going in blind and behind my back."

Sam grinned.

"You know me pretty well."

"That I do," he smiled softly. "I _am_ your big brother. I know every in and out of your life."

"Now _that_ just sounds creepy."

Alex chuckled, signaling for the carriage to start rolling again.

"Get going… and I expect some kind of hint or sign showing that you got out of there alive."

"Will shouts of 'the prisoner's escaped!' be sufficient?"

"I suppose."

The two smiled at each other and Sam turned, sprinting off into the shadows of the alleyway.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam drew a stick of dynamite from her bag along with a pack of matches. She struck the end of a match against the paper and stared at the tiny flame. She took a deep breath through her nose.

_Dynamite to the right, me to the left. _

She touched the tip of the flame to the fuse and tossed it to the right of the doorway, plugging her ears.

_5...4...3...2..._

_BOOM!_

The explosion completely destroyed the thick, wooden, doors and Sam sprinted inside, using the smoke as a cover. She heard guards running and panicked, picking up her pace. Ahead, Sam could see that the hallway split. She reached into her bag and pulled out another stick of dynamite.

_Dynamite to the right, me to the left._

She lit the stick of TNT and chucked it down the hallway leading to the right side of the Tower and bolted to the left. _What, next? What, next? _Alex's plan began to repeat itself in her mind.

"_Hide yourself in the corner of a doorway. They won't notice you because they'll think you'll be running like hell. They probably won't even come your way because you set the dynamite off in the opposite hallway, but you need to be cautious."_

Sam squeezed herself into the small crevice between a bulky, half broken, doorway and the wall. She waited for a few minutes, holding her breath and standing as still as she could. When no guards ran past her, Sam left her hiding spot and continued her journey down the deserted hallway.

"_When you get to the door of this Sebastian guy's cell, just kick it open. Don't use the dynamite again unless absolutely necessary because it will draw too much attention. He'll most likely be chained to the wall. Use one of the weapons that will be laying around the room to pry the base holding the chain from the wall. That will be easier than trying to split the actual chain or handcuffs." _

Sam continued her sprint down the hallway. She reached a long, winding, staircase and began to jog down it.

_Bottom floor, the room all the way at the end of the main hallway._

Sam continued down the next four flights of stairs, stopping once or twice to catch her breath and wipe sweat out of her eyes. _Man, whoever decided where exactly to lock Sebastian up _really _had to make this hard on me, didn't they?_

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam stared down the dark hallway in dismay. Even if she squinted, she couldn't see the end of it. She took a deep breath and began the long journey down the corridor. The quiet gave her time to think.

_When I see Sebastian, what do I say to him? 'Hi, I'm here to save your ass!' No… should I try to be… romantic? I have to tell him that I… love him… right? Do I? I mean, it's not like hiding it will do me any harm. But… I sort of… _want_ to tell him. Gah! This is too confusing! Damn, conflicting emotions. _

Sam paused, looking up at the metal bars before her. She hadn't even realized that she'd reached the end of the hallway. The 'door' was barely hanging on its hinges, let alone properly locked. She pushed it open easily, stepping inside.

The strawberry blonde peered around the gloomy, barely lit, room with a heavy heart. Her eyes fell on Sebastian and they widened. She'd never seen him in such terrible shape. He was covered in bleeding cuts, painful looking welts, and a multitude of purple bruises that were beginning to turn yellow around the edges. His head was bowed, almost as if he was sleeping.

Sam took a step forward and the dirt underneath her feet made the slightest, scratchy, sound. Sebastian's head shot up, his eyes already narrowed into a deadly glare. Sam froze and the demon's eyes widened in shock.

"Sam," he mumbled, sounding extremely confused. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Saving you, of course," Sam smiled shakily. She hoped her voice sounded stronger to Sebastian than it did to herself. "Did you think I would just leave you here to rot?"

Sebastian sent her a perplexed look.

"The young master ordered that I-"

"I don't care," Sam hissed, interrupting him. "Ciel can't argue if I break you out myself."

She took a step forward, glancing around the room for some kind of blunt, metal, object, like Alex had instructed her to do. She noticed a small pile of weapons stacked neatly in a corner and walked over. Sam ignored the ones stained with blood, her stomach churning at the sight, and plucked a large knife from the collection.

She walked back over to Sebastian and moved so she could stand in front of the handcuff at his right. She jammed the blade of the knife underneath the small, iron, rectangle used to hold the handcuffs to the wall and began to pry it free. The rusted screws pulled out of the crumbling bricks with little work and Sam moved to Sebastian's left, doing the same for the other handcuff.

When both his hands were freed, Sebastian was able to move forward. He stretched for a moment, rolling the kinks out of his joints, before turning to Sam with a light, reprimanding, glare.

"What on Earth were you thinking coming after-"

Sam threw her arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling his head down so she could crash her lips against his. She tilted her head to the side to avoid clashing noses with him and wove her fingers through his hair. Slowly, Sebastian began to respond, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and pulling her closer. After a moment, Sam pulled away, leaning her forehead against Sebastian's.

"That's 'what on Earth' I was thinking," she smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushed as she leaned in for another kiss. After a moment Sebastian pulled back. The demon chuckled when Sam leered at him in annoyance.

"…So, was that your version of a love confession?" he smirked.

"I guess so," Sam blushed, averting her gaze. "A few weeks ago, I don't think that I would _ever _have admitted to that," she laughed lightly.

"I suppose I was too much for you to resist."

Sam twitched.

"Why must you _always _ruin the moment with some sort of smart ass comment?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah~ That was both extremely fun and odd to write. I hope everyone liked it. I don't have much to say for this closing author's note…**

**One of my bestest buddies (the lovely lady I actually based Sarah off of) finally joined Fanfiction. So, if you're reading this abeautifulmasquerade14… "HI!"**

**Until next week~**


	35. Realizations IV

**I'm super glad that everyone liked the last chapter :D You all would not **_**believe **_**how freaked out I was because I kept thinking that everyone would be, like, "BOO! That sucked! You ruined the story! Go die in a hole!" It was a pleasant surprise to see that I got nothing but positive comments. Oh! On that note, a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed... Thank you! I love you all :D **

**Sebastian Lover: I think someone asked a question similar to yours, but I'm not one hundred percent sure… So, to answer… Honestly, I don't really know yet *sweat drop* Even if Sam doesn't seem to care what others think and does what she wants, I doubt she would have sex out of wedlock (even if it was with Sebastian). Sam is very proud and holds fast to her beliefs… not to mention that her family is very high class and has been training her to be a 'proper lady' practically sense birth (even if they weren't all that successful with the 'proper' part…). Sam also tends to become awkward when sex is mentioned. She covers her ears, shrieks, stammers, or becomes flat out embarrassed. Even if she is an adult, she's still immature and sex wouldn't really be her favorite topic in a relationship. Now, if I make Sebastian and Sam get **_**married**_** at some point (tee hee, the idea makes me giggle like a fangirl) then there may be a scene or two tossed in there. Hope that answers your question ^^**

**Geniusly-Unique: Personally, I think Angela's outfit was pretty darn frilly. She had the frill side-collar that went up past her chin, the frilled sleeves, the frilled half-skirt-thing… must I mention that the edges of her underwear had little bits of frill too? XD Watching Kuroshitsuji in HD makes you notice the strangest things…**

**Some Random Fan: Uhm… do you mean, like, a filler chapter… or a full new story? The filler is a definite yes. It's not that far away actually. The whole 'serious' episodes and no comedy is starting to bug me… Now that they're in an unofficial relationship, there will definitely be more romance, so no worries there! There will be a whole new 'story' with Sam and Sebastian after Ciel is dead and it's just the two of them… if that's what you meant. I hope that answers your question :D**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"So… I suppose we should, you know, leave," Sam sighed, pulling away from Sebastian.

"Why ever should we? You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly," he smirked. Sam flushed and grumbled at him in annoyance. The demon paused for a moment and his lips turned down in a frown. "Unless… you _didn't _enjoy yourself. Am a not-what is it humans say…? -'a good kisser'?"

Sam waived her hands frantically side to side and shook her head, cheeks stained red.

"O-Of course you… I mean, you…" she stuttered. "And, really, I… Honestly, it's not like… but it…" she sighed, letting her head droop. "Ah, forget it. I'm not explaining this."

Sebastian chuckled.

"But, really," Sam added, "we should get out of here as soon as possible… and if you _must_ know why… One: we are currently in a dark, gross, underground, torture chamber. Two: My brother is expecting us to get out of here pretty soon. I don't particularly want him storming in to save me when he's in his 'rescue the damsel in distress no matter how stupid the plan is' mode. Three…" she trailed off for a moment. "Well… number three is kind of a personal reason… sort of… More like a…a…feminine thing."

"_A feminine thing_?" the demon repeated. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I never pictured you to be worried about the same things as other women, so I will admit, you've piqued my curiosity. What is it?"

Sam flushed.

"Well… err… I kind of, rather would, prefer if we had our…uhm… 'moment' in a place that's not covered in mold and blood." She glanced at his clothing. "And if you were… you know… also not covered in blood."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course."

Sam nodded awkwardly and peered at the doorway with a sigh.

"Great. It was tough to get in here, I can only imagine how hard it's going to be to get out now that all the guards are probably on high alert."

"I doubt that will be a problem. I can get us out of here fairly quickly an easily."

Sam smiled.

"Thank God. I feel kind of worn out. How come all these old places have so many stairs?"

Sebastian smirked and was about to respond when he paused, his eyes narrowing as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

"We can leave soon, Sam; however, there's something I must do first." His lips twisted in a cruel smirk and Sam sighed.

"Go ahead. I'd want to slaughter whatever person had tortured me too…" she frowned and tapped her chin lightly in thought. "Actually, I _still _kind of want to murder the guy for…"

"…touching what's yours?" Sebastian smirked, flexing his shoulders in preparation.

Sam flushed.

"Just shut up and kill the guy so we can leave."

"Yes, _my lady_."

She twitched.

The man placed in charge of Sebastian's torture pushed open the metal doors and trudged inside. His eyes widened when he noticed that his prisoner was no longer chained to the wall. Carefully, the man picked up a blood caked knife that was laying discarded on the ground and held it up defensively.

"My, my~ Never bothered ta' think you'd get outta' those handcuffs o' yours…Oh, looky here! Y'uve got an accomplice," he slurred, a strange smile on his face. "Well I'll jus' 'ave ta' fix this, won' I?"

Sebastian smirked and took a step forward. The air around him stirred and his irises glowed the dazzling, dark, pink that Sam was slowly growing more and more accustomed to.

"Not quite. I'm afraid our little game is over."

The man stumbled back, eyes wide in terror. Sam blinked once and the man was gone. Her brow scrunched in confusion and she turned to see Sebastian smiling smugly.

"I suppose we can leave this place now," he said.

Sam frowned.

"Where did that guy go?"

Sebastian's smile widened.

"I suggest you refrain from looking over at the left corner of the room or the area around it."

"Er… Whatever you say…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel leered at the letter before him. His scowl deepened and he crushed the paper between his hands. He turned with a sigh, gaze focusing on his cloak. Ciel hesitated for a moment before he stood, blowing out the candles on his desk and tossing the warm, cloak, over his shoulders.

The young Earl plucked his top hat from its place on a small peg and fixed it firmly on his head as he walked out the door. The heavy, wooden, door, fell shut behind him and he walked out into the cool, night, air. Ciel managed to trudge forward little more than thirty feet when Abberline called after him.

"Where are you going, Ciel?"

Ciel sighed, visible eye narrowing in annoyance.

"I'm tired of this confinement. I thought I'd take a little walk."

"What is it that you think you can accomplish on your own?" Abberline questioned.

"Do not underestimate the Phantomhives," Ciel replied bitterly as the detective walked towards him. "Have you any idea just how many years members of my family have held sway in the underworld? I still have all the pawns I need."

"You mean the same lot you've been trying to contact for days?"

The young Earl's eyes narrowed.

"None of them have reached out to you. They've left you all alone. Am I wrong, Ciel?" Abberline asked, blue eyes sorrowful. "Fear and profit are the only things that tie people together in the underworld. At the moment, you can provide neither."

"That won't hold me back for long. Even if the only piece left, the only player still under my control, is the king, I will never pull out of the game. If I can no longer rely on anyone's help, so be it." Ciel paused, a small grin twisting his lips. "I was destined to end up alone. It's the fate of all born into the cursed house of Phantomhive. _You _could never understand, Abberline."

"I understand that you're talking about your parents' murder."

Ciel flinched in shock.

"I read your file and Randall told me the rest. I know everything. I know you're the Queen's Guard Dog and that you run the criminal underworld."

Ciel smirked widely, tilting his head to the side mockingly.

"And?" he taunted. "I believe our conversation is over. In that case…" he turned and took a step in the opposite direction.

"Why do you insist on doing this alone?" Abberline cried. "Why won't you ask anyone for help?"

"I don't need anyone on my side. _I'm _the one playing the game. All I need are my pawns."

Ciel took another step and Abberline lurched forward..

"I'll be on your side!"

The young Phantomhive froze, shock flickering across his face. He turned to Abberline with narrowed, cautious, eyes. The detective only smiled kindly at him.

"Me. I'll be on your side, Ciel._ I _will."

Ciel stared back at him with wide eyes full of shock.

"Why are you doing this…?" he murmured.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_You_."

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes as her brother sent Sebastian an icy death glare. The strawberry-blonde male looked as if he was ready to tear the demon limb from limb, if not interrogate the butler until his ears bled.

"Here we go," she mumbled. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her curiously and Sam shook her head at him.

"I have some questions for you," Alex scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "But first, I will say this. I am a typical older brother… however, I am also a Naval Captain; hence, if you break my little sister's heart, I can have you framed for some crime or another and executed with no trouble at all… I can also torture you for days on end, send you off on a ship to be fed to sharks, yank your intestines out through your eye sockets-"

"Alex," Sam warned.

The elder Quenell sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll skip the list of death threats and shoot straight for the questions…" he paused, scratching the back of his head in thought for a moment. "Question One: Have you ever been convicted of rape, statutory or otherwise?"

"Alex!"

"Jeesh, Sammy. Relax, would you? They're just standardized questions!"

"_In what world_?"

"I asked Sarah's fiancé all the same things when I met him!"

"But Sebastian's _not _my fiancé!"

"Does that matter?"

"Based on the fact that you're comparing this moment to meeting Sarah's fiancé, yes! Yes it does!"

"Sam, your brother is only looking out for your well being," Sebastian intervened.

"Quiet, lecher!" Alex growled. "I'm _trying_ to have a civilized conversation with my sister about your indecencies!"

Sebastian twitched and Sam rolled her eyes.

"This is why I wanted us to travel back to the manor _alone_," she sighed, leaning back into the plush seat of the carriage and peering out the window at the night sky.

Currently, the three were on their way to the Phantomhive estate. For all Sam and Sebastian knew, it could be _days_ before Ciel called on the demon… and until that time came, they would simply stay at the mansion.

"_Right_. Like I'd leave the new couple alone," Alex snorted. "I may be older than you, but I'm still too young to be an uncle."

Sam flushed a deep shade of crimson, eyes narrowed maliciously at her brother. Her demonic companion looked down at her in amusement.

"Alex, I swear, if you don't shut your mouth-"

"What, you'll sick your new boyfriend on me?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, I'm _so _scared."

"You should be," she warned. "Sebastian can be very… terrifying, for lack of a better word, when you piss him off."

"How is terrifying _not_ a good description of a person's character?"

"Because there is no word in Heaven, Hell, or Earth that can describe just how frightening he can be," Sam explained simply, crossing her arms behind her head and closing her eyes in preparation for a short nap. If she had an hour before they reached the manor, then she was using that time to her full advantage.

"_Okay _then," Alex mumbled, frowning.

Sam yawned and leaned over against Sebastian's shoulder.

Just like with the flour incident on Christmas Eve, Sebastian had been able to miraculously disappear and reappear seconds later in fresh clothing and without a single scratch or bruise marring his skin. Sam didn't mind, actually, she was fairly grateful. Cuddling up to Sebastian when he was covered in gore wasn't the most appealing of thoughts…

_Wait. Did I_ really _just think that? Cuddling? _Cuddling? _I've lost my touch. Maybe I should kick him, just for old time's sake_… Sam's thoughts trailed off as she stared up at Sebastian's face. He was smirking lightly down at her. Sam's eyes met his and she stared into the shimmering, golden-red irises with a slightly dazed expression. _Well… Maybe I can let my 'girly' thoughts slide this once… _she smiled, burrowing her face into Sebastian's butler jacket.

As soon as Sam had fallen asleep, Alex's almost goofy expression slipped off his face and he leered at Sebastian with a critical eye. The black clad butler glared back in a silent challenge. Silvery-blue eyes looked away first and a heavy sigh escaped the male's lips.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I don't feel comfortable in your presence at all. I don't get how she can be so content being that close to you," Alex mumbled, gaze flickering towards his sister. "You give off a rather… _unwelcoming_ aura."

"Perhaps this 'aura' is only aimed at people who I myself do not know or trust."

The two frowned at each other.

"Perhaps," Alex murmured in grudging agreement. "But I still don't like you."

Sebastian smirked.

"I suppose I could say the same."

"…but, you must have _some_ sort of redeeming quality if Sammy is so smitten by you… When she asked me to help her save you… well… Well, I suppose I can say that I've never seen her angry, depressed, and happy all at once. It was kind of scary actually…" Alex mumbled, eyes glazed as if he was in deep thought. "But, whatever the reason she's attracted to you is, it won't stop me from pummeling you into the ground if you break her heart," he finished with a pleasant smile.

Sebastian sighed and looked down at the female curled up against his side.

"You should not fret about something like that. I don't intend to hurt her."

"Uhm… That 'intend' came out sounding kind of eerie and almost like it had a double meaning."

"I suppose it could have sounded as such."

"…Uh, did it?"

Sebastian chuckled and peered out the window almost absent mindedly.

"You and your sister are very much alike."

"…I don't take that as a compliment."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and rolled over onto her side. Her fingers flexed and her brow furrowed in confusion when she felt soft sheets crinkle underneath her palms. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at the familiar sight of her and Mey-Rin's room. Avalon was curled comfortably by her head and was still slumbering peacefully.

The strawberry blonde sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Judging by the fact that Mey-Rin was still asleep and there was no hint of sunlight to be seen shining through the curtains, Sam guessed that it was either very late at night or very early in the morning.

Bored and restless, Sam climbed out of bed and headed out into the hallway. She closed the door softly behind her and walked slowly down the corridor. Her eyes fell on the abstract painting she'd noticed at some point earlier in her stay at the manor and stared at it for a moment before moving along.

The Phantomhive mansion seemed to be an entirely different place at night. There was no obnoxious noise, no screaming servants, no hectic chaos sprouting up around every corner. It was a nice change after a stressful day.

Sam yawned and headed for the kitchen. She paused when she noticed that the room was lit and frowned. _Is he _really_ in here cooking and cleaning? I know it's his job and everything, but come on! That's just obsessive. _

Sam walked in, the double doors swinging open. Sebastian turned from his task of scrubbing out the oven to arch a midnight, black, eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she frowned. "You literally were broken out of the Tower of London six hours ago and you're already cleaning. That's stupid and overly obsessive."

"Bardroy was allowed to cook in my absence."

"…I take back the 'stupid and overly obsessive' part."

Sebastian chuckled and offered Sam a rag. She walked over and took it from his hand, wiping down the counters.

"I wonder if he'll murder me for stealing his explosives," Sam murmured absent mindedly, scrubbing at a particularly sticky clump of… whatever it was Bard had attempted to cook.

"Perhaps, but I could always threaten him with some sort of punishment."

"Or you could feed him to Pluto, like I've threatened to do numerous times."

"Yes, that as well."

Sam laughed and began to hum lightly to herself. Once she had finished wiping down all of the countertops, she moved to return to cleaning rag to Sebastian. She paused before she could hand it to him, a far away look glazing her eyes.

"Sebastian… what was it like… to be tortured?" Sam asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why ask?"

"I guess I'm curious if all the books I've read got their descriptions right..."_ I want to know what you had to go through. Was it as bad as I think it was, or am I overreacting? _

"Ah. It's probably just as novels describe."

Sam made a face.

"_Lovely…_" She hesitated again for a moment. "Sebastian, do you ever get frustrated working for Ciel? Don't you ever get angry that he won't do anything in your best interest?"

The demon shrugged halfheartedly, continuing to wipe the inside of the oven.

"I am to follow his orders, that is the term of our contract. If my master does not keep my best interest in heart when he states his orders, that is his choice and I can make no objection."

Sam sighed, frowning. She plopped down in one of the rickety, wooden, kitchen chairs and crossed her arms over her chest. She relaxed after a few moments, leaning forward to trace patterns in the wooden table with the tip of her finger.

"I could never be a demon. I'd get too frustrated and end up slaughtering whoever I was in a contract with."

"I don't believe so," Sebastian commented. "Personally, it is my opinion that you would make a fairly successful demoness."

Sam smirked half heartedly, her fatigue from earlier rearing up again with a vengeance. She let out a giant yawn.

"Sam, the awesome demoness of… of…"

"Blondes?"

"Sure. It has a nice ring to it," she smiled, yawning yet again.

"You should return to bed, Sam," Sebastian suggested. "You appear absolutely exhausted."

"I am…"

"Then why sit out here?"

Sam sighed, standing from her chair and stretching. She walked over to the demon and sat next to him, latching onto his arm and intertwining her hand with his free one.

"I'd rather be out here… it's too quiet and lonely in my room."

"You have Mey-Rin not ten feet from where you sleep."

"Well, she's currently dead to the world," Sam pouted, leaning against Sebastian's shoulder. "That's as good as having no one."

"I suppose you can stay out here for a bit lon-"

"How did I _know_ you'd be with _him_?"

Sam lifted her head to see her brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest; however, his oversized, fluffy, robe completely destroyed all possible hopes he could have had of looking intimidating.

"Did I _not _mention that I'm too young for a niece or nephew?"

Sam shrugged, too tired to care about what Alex was insinuating.

"Back to bed _now_, missy."

"I'm perfectly comfortable here."

"Do you think I give a damn? I will give you to the count of three to say goodnight and get your butt over here."

"That's plenty of time."

"I mean it."

Sam smirked, curling up against Sebastian's side.

"One."

She tilted her head upward, a taunting smirk aimed at her brother.

"Two."

She tugged on Sebastian's tie, bringing his head lower.

"Three."

"Good night~"

She pressed her lips against the butler's in a chaste kiss before standing and moving to the door.

"There. See? Plenty of time."

Alex twitched and Sebastian smirked.

"If you weren't practically dead on your feet, I'd murder you."

"For _what_? Kissing a member of the opposite gender? Oh, no! The scandal!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Kind of short… meh… **

**I'm sorry that this is sort of late-ish. I'm really swamped with essays and homework and swimming and my neck/shoulder injury… but, tomorrow's my first swim meet of the season, so I wanted to get an update done because there's no way I'll be able to do it tomorrow :P**

**I am also ridiculously tired right now. **

**Until next time~**


	36. Realizations V

**I'm so sorry that this is a bit late! **

**My **_**lovely **_***cough-sarcasm-cough* swimming, orchestra, physical therapy, and all honors classes with no study halls schedule is **_**killing **_**me. I hate high school work. Period. I miss summer vacation D: I pulled two all-nighters to get this chapter out. I am *twitch* ridiculously *twitch* overtired. Yay for running on a half hour of sleep!**

**smile you're on a camera: I guess I didn't do that good of job of showing it *sweat drop*, but Sam wasn't really acting normal after the whole 'break out' thing… at least, normal by her standards. When she first saw Sebastian again, she was too relieved and happy to freak out over the fact that he was all bloody and injured. After they escaped, she was quiet, more reserved, and didn't really taunt Sebastian at all. Even in her thoughts, she was wondering what was wrong with herself for acting all lovey-dovey and feminine. She ended up clinging to him as much as she could and even got up out of bed to seek him out. Generally, Sam is independent and doesn't seem to care all that much where Sebastian is or what he's doing. She was still really worried about him… Oh!…and don't worry. More arguments between the two will be on the way. As I said, she was only being so nice because she was worried about him. She's still going to have her screaming matches with him, so no worries about them getting **_**too**_** lovey-dovey with each other ;) **

**Some Random Fan: The end? Of this story? Ah, no, no, no~ It will go on and on after Ciel is dead with Sam and Sebastian's **_**own **_**story. You freaked me out for a second with the whole "the end is near" gloomy, proclamation, thing *sweat drop* I was thinking, "The end? What end! Who's dying! NO!" .**

**Animefangirl010: Uhm… I sort of do, sort of don't read the manga… I know! I'm a failure of a fangirl *sobs hysterically in corner* I **_**was**_** keeping up with it… sort of-ish… until I started writing this fanfic which is based off of the anime *sweat drops* I DID see the Undertaker's face though *insert fangirl squeal* Almost as sexy as Sebby… but not quite XD**

**HeavyMetalRose: Yeahhh… I know she acts different. I think I explained why in my little reply to 'smile you're on a camera.' Sam will back to her smartass self in no time once her brief worry/freak out for Sebastian's well being thing has completely dissipated… which is this chapter XD And for your question… I honestly can't answer that yet TT-TT **_**I**_** know the answer, but I'm not willing to release such a big-ish spoiler yet. Sorry :( And I'd love to see your picture whenever you can get it up :D **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"You're a fool. If anyone finds out about this, you'll lose more than just your job," Ciel frowned. He peered up at the inspector from the rim of his borrowed cap. Escorting a 'traitorous' noble, no matter how well disguised, around London in broad daylight was practically suicide.

"I'm getting married, you know," Abberline smiled, ignoring the young Earl's statement.

"And what does _that _have to do with it?"

"Not long after that, I am to be a father as well. That's why I want to make this country better and safer for everyone who lives in it. My child deserves a peaceful country with no need for a guard dog. It's not just the tea ships that have outlived their day. The times are changing, Ciel."

"You're serious, aren't you." Ciel stated flatly, raising an eyebrow in skeptism.

"Of course I am," Abberline smiled. "What changes it is faith- faith in tomorrow, faith that we can make it better. That's how society evolves."

The young Phantomhive stared up at the detective in mild shock.

"Abby, my boy!"

The two turned to see an old women moving towards them as quickly as her age would allow.

"What is it, ma'am?" Abberline asked, voice laced with concern.

"I've found someone! Someone who says he's witnessed the murder down at the docks!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I hate you."

Sebastian sighed, continuing to wash the dishes piled high in the sink. His red-brown eyes flickered to the female leering at his back.

"Why?"

"I'm not explaining myself to you."

He sighed again, turning to Sam with an irritated frown.

"You're extremely infuriating."

"And you're the reason my brother gave me a three and a half hour spiel on the birds and the bees."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"_That _iswhy you're so frustrated this morning?"

"When someone lectures you on the matters of sex until five in the morning, you have a little freedom to complain," Sam groaned, flopping down in one of the rickety kitchen chairs. "I mean, how many ways can someone say 'If you get pregnant, I'll kill you'? I swear to God that Alex had at least three hundred."

"But, you _did _goad him on," Sebastian pointed out. "Your flirtatious attitude must have set off his rant."

"_Flirtatious_?" Sam repeated, voice catching as she choked. She coughed for a moment before clearing her throat. "When the _heck _was I… _flirtatious_?"

"I do believe 'flirtatious' would be the proper word to describe your actions when your brother ordered you to return to your room."

The strawberry blonde paused for a moment, thinking over what Sebastian had said. Her eyes widened lightly and her cheeks tinted pink.

"I was delusional! Beyond over-tired! I can _not _be blamed for my actions!"

Sebastian smirked, unplugging the drain to let the dirty dishwater flow into the dark hole and through the pipes. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to Sam, lips twisted in a mocking grin. He leaned in and Sam leaned backwards, cheeks blazing.

"Oh, _really_."

"Move. Away. NOW."

The demon chuckled, smug smirk still in place.

"Why ever should I? You did not seem all that concerned with personal space the other day."

Sam's cheeks darkened and her eyes narrowed.

"Well… That was the other day…! Plus, I was relieved to get you out of there! It was a natural reaction!"

"To cling to my side and admit that you cared for me?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"I was not _clinging_."

"I do believe you're in denial, love."

Sam's cheeks burned bright red.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not, love?"

"GAH! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Surprising. You seemed to be rather enthralled with me when you-"

"La, la, la! Not listening! Not list-en-ing!"

"Sam, singing to yourself will not block out-"

"LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! I CAN'T _HEAR_ YOU! LA! LA! LA!" she belted, plugging her ears.

"Oi! Shut up, wench!" Bard shrieked, trudging into the kitchen with Finni on his tail. "Some 'o us are tryin' to maintain a good mood this mornin.'"

Sam leered menacingly at him.

"Wha' she yellin' 'bout anyways?" the cook grumbled, lighting a new cigarette and spitting the old one into the garbage.

"Sam is refusing to acknowledge our relationship."

The strawberry blonde's jaw dropped open and Bard burst into laughter.

"Ya' mean… _you two_," he cackled, gesturing between the Sam and Sebastian with his finger. Sam shook her head rapidly side to side.

"No!" "I believe so." They replied at the same time. She leered at the black clad butler, skin flushed rosy red.

"I never agreed to anything of the sort."

The demon smirked down at her. Bard guffawed and placed the cigarette haphazardly between his lips. His mouth spread in a wide grin and he cleared his throat, spreading his arms dramatically as if he was preparing to serenade the two with an opera.

"Sam and Sebastian~"

Sam turned on him, deadly glare aimed right between his eyes.

"Sittin' in a tree~"

"I swear to God, Bard, I'm going to mur-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-"

_WAM!_

"_OW! _Bitch!"

Sam snarled at the cook, uncurling her fist and shaking out the light shock from the impact of the punch. A tick mark flickered across her temple.

"I'm going to slaughter you… peal your skin back and chop you into pieces so unrecognizable and revolting that even Pluto wouldn't come near the corpse."

"Is tha' a threat?" Bard mocked.

Sam's eyes narrowed further and she took a step forward, cracking her knuckles.

"No. It's a _promise_."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"A Chinese girl?"

"Ai, and she was a lovely one, she was," the boy declared "I thought she was the Cutty Sark come back from the dead!"

_A Chinese girl… _Ciel frowned, visible blue eye narrowing lightly. _Could it be…?_

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Abberline asked.

"I told Havock about it when I seen it and a dandy of a fellow in white."

Ciel flinched, eyes widening as his mind made the connection. The boy noticed the young Earl's reaction and turned to face him.

"He really was quite a dapper of a gentleman, he was! When I told him about the girl I saw, he said I was a good boy with a pure heart!…And he gave me this!" The boy smiled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a loosely wrapped, Funtum Candy that Ciel had grown far too familiar with in the past few days. He and Abberline exchanged knowing looks.

"Give it to me!" A man across the room rasped. "You work for the Ferros, don't you? I-I-I'll get you your money soon, I swear!" He cried, lunging forward and hanging over the boy, trying to grab the candy from his hands. "No! Please! Give it to me!"

"HEY!" Abberline barked, grabbing the man by his collar and pulling him away. "Let's have a little chat."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The anchor rose and the large tea ship began making its slow journey out of the harbor.

"So, now the entire East End territory belongs to me…"

Before the man could continue, his carriage shook and the men outside grunted. The door flew open and a figure jumped inside. Another spurred the horses into a gallop. The Italian man looked down in shock at the young boy holding a gun to the side of his head.

"_Corraro_, are you the bastard who replaced the product in my warehouse with opium disguised as sweets?" Ciel questioned, voice sharp.

"I haven't the faintest i-" Corraro was cut off as Ciel shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth.

"_Children can be very impatient_," the young Phantomhive warned.

"All right, it was me," Corraro managed to grumble out around the weapon.

"And were you responsible for the death of John Stanley as well?"

"No, that was Lau! I swear it wasn't me," the Italian man stated.

Ciel pulled his arm and the weapon back, allowing Corraro to be able to talk more freely.

"Stanley was one of out suppliers. We both bought his product… but the idiot tried to blackmail Lau and got himself killed by the man's little tigress for it... Come to think of it, Lau told me you were in some trouble of your own and that's why he was running. I hear he got something valuable off of Stanley before he left though."

Ciel grit his teeth.

_So, it _was_ Lau._

The carriage jerked to an abrupt halt and Ciel tumbled forward. He looked up when Abberline called his name. Corraro chuckled, knowing full well that the carriage had been surrounded by his men.

"I heard you'd stoop to anything to get your way, Phantomhive. _This _is the best you can do?" the Italian man scoffed, leaning back in his seat.

Ciel made himself comfortable as well on the opposite side of the carriage. A smirk twisted his lips.

"True, this isn't like me."

"Ciel?" Abberline spluttered from his place on the driver's bench.

"I almost forgot. There are no fast rules in this world… or if there are, then I'm the one who makes them," he declared, reaching up to his eye patch.

The strings fell aside easily, loosening the patch and revealing a brilliant, glowing, five point star.

"In my name, and that of my defiled family, I order you! _Come, Sebastian_!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian's eyes snapped open and Sam sent him a curious look as his lips spread in a wide smirk.

"It appears the young master is finally calling."

Sam frowned and stood, stretching.

"Well, let's go then."

Sebastian sighed.

"Very well. Come here."

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion but walked towards Sebastian, stopping at his side. She was about to ask him how they'd find Ciel when the demon scooped her up in his arms. Sam squeaked and her arms latched around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she spluttered.

"I'm traveling by foot and without my assistance, you would only slow me down."

"Oh…" Sam nodded, adjusting her position so she'd be more comfortable in his arms. "Let's go then. I'm sure Ciel needs you to save his butt."

Sebastian smirked

"Indeed… I suggest you close your eyes and hang on tightly," he stated, beginning to move forward. Sam tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? Why would I close my… WAAAHH! Slow down! Slow down! I'm gonna' be sick!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel sat calmly as gunshots echoed around him. Abruptly, the shots disappeared and were replaced by the screams of the gunmen outside. Once the last screech had been choked off, Ciel stood and opened the carriage door, calmly stepping out onto the cobblestone street. He peered over at the mass of bodies lying lifeless in the road with a blank expression. The young Earl's eyes then fell on Sebastian and Sam and narrowed lightly.

"You're late."

"You made me wait quite a while as well, young master."

"And why is Sam here?"

"I broke him out, I have the right to follow him to save you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"You actually followed through with it?"

"Did you _think_ I was kidding?"

Ciel sighed and shook his head. His eyes flickered behind him to Abberline and the cerulean orbs narrowed into any icy glare.

"I let that soft-hearted fool get under my skin… but that's all over." His gaze moved back to his demon butler. "Sebastian, we're going after Lau. What use is a pawn who defies his player?" He seethed.

"You're certain about this, my lord? You won't be able to take back this order."

"I will not condone anyone who stands in my way… even friends or family. Is that understood?"

Sebastian smirked, placing a glove hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

"Ciel!"

The three turned to see Detective Abberline, watching the scene in what appeared to be absolute shock.

"You should keep your distance from me," Ciel warned. "…If you don't want to end up dead."

Abberline flinched back in shock, eyes wide.

"My work is in the shadows, yours in the light. We walk opposite paths Abberline. It's best you remember that."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The clipper ship's hull split through the gleaming waters of the canal. One of the crewman peered off into the distance, using his hand to shield the rays of sun from his eyes.

"What is _that_?"

A young boy dressed formally with laced boots, a top hat, cloak, and black eye patch stood proudly atop his perch on the roof of a large, castle like, military fort. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leered out over the calm waters at the ship. A strawberry blonde woman clad in riding pants stood by his side.

"I want to say it!" she whined.

The boy frowned.

"Too bad."

The female scowled and crossed her arms as the boy turned back to the canal, his visible blue eye filled with determination.

"Fire!"

Simultaneously, dozens upon dozens of canons shot off, shaking the foundation of the large building and filling the air with dark clouds of smoke. Most of the attack missed the ship, but some canon balls connected with the wood paneling. Each one that hit made an almost sickening crunch.

From his place under the deck, Lau smiled.

"Ah, you're finally here~ This is why I'm so fond of you, my dear little Earl." The Chinese man's lips spread in a grin. "You do play your part quite nicely."

Another canon ball hit the ship with an explosive 'BOOM!' and the mast began to fall. Crewmen ducked for cover, some jumping over board.

"Let's go."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian jumped forward, Ciel and Sam each held in one of his arms. Another canon shot off and the butler hopped onto the projectile. The canon ball skid across the water, demon and companions on its back.

Sebastian lunged off of the canon ball and onto the deck of the ship right as the metal weapon collided with the boat's side, exploding in a burst of smoke and flame. He landed effortlessly on the deck only to quickly jump to the side as a large, ornamental club swung down over his head. The clubs collided with the deck, shattering the wooden planks. Ran-Mao stepped forward, yellow eyes dark.

Sebastian placed both Ciel and Sam gently on the deck.

"Go on. I'll take care of her."

"All right."

Ciel nodded, turning to head towards the back of the ship and the passage leading to the rooms underneath. Sam followed after him carefully. Ran-Mao watched the two for only a moment before her gaze fell back on the demon butler before her.

"You're my master's enemy... _You die_," she stated, voice clipped and cold.

"We'll have to see about that," Sebastian smirked.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Abberline spurred the horse forward, eyes narrowed in determination as he watched the flaming ship across the water. He grit his teeth and turned back to peer ahead.

The detective's gaze fell on a few rowboats docked nearby and turned the horse in that direction. He reached the dock and jumped off the horse, not bothering to tie it up or see if it had even stopped when he'd made his sudden dismount.

Abberline bolted down the old, stone, stairway onto the dock and jumped into one of the rowboats. He quickly slipped the rope keeping the boat in place from it's hook and began to row furiously in the direction of the clipper ship.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel and Sam sprinted across the deck, avoiding broken boards and torrents of flame. Soon, they reached a door that Ciel assumed led to a staircase that would lead them to the lower levels of the ship… and to Lau.

Sam moved in front of him. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles before pulling back and letting her leg swing out in a fast, adrenaline fueled, side kick. The door fell easily and the two sprinted inside, Ciel with his hand gun pointed forward at the man inside. He paused when Lau smiled at him in greeting.

"I see that you've finally found your way to this humble place, my dear Earl. It feels strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstance… and yet inevitable, don't you think…? As if we always knew some day it would come to this…"

"You're right, _Lau_," Ciel scowled, the barrel of the gun coming into line with Lau's forehead.

"By the way, what you're looking for is right over there on that shelf," Lau gestured with a smile. "What do you suppose it is? It's actually quite a fascinating document."

Sam walked over to the shelf Lau had pointed out and plucked the roll of paper, neatly secured with a ribbon and royal seal, from its place. She moved back over to Ciel and handed him the letter.

"It's a diplomatic correspondence proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy."

The young Phantomhive flinched lightly in shock, gun hand lowering as he stared at the papers in his grasp.

"It appears that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe-no, _the world_- into full scale war," Lau chuckled. "I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the opium trade with this new drug, Lady Blanc… Yes, just as your country once invaded my own through opium."

Ciel scowled and Sam winced lightly, eyes wide.

"Do you still think you will remain her loyal guard dog when the guns start firing, my young Earl?"

"Is that why you betrayed me?" Ciel asked. "You're a pacifist."

Lau laughed in amusement.

"Oh, dear me, no."

"Then why?" Ciel growled. The Chinese man smiled pleasantly and stood from his spot on the couch.

"I was just your pawn, remember? The only tie that ever bound us was profit, my little lord… and you see, lately I've been a bit bored. I was bored being just a pawn, so I decided that I wanted to be a player in a new game." Lau's eyes opened. "A game with both our lives on the line."

Ciel and Sam jumped back in shock as Lau pulled an intricately designed sword from the depths of his traditional Chinese robes. Ciel lifted his arm and aimed his hand gun before pulling the trigger. The bullet deflected off of the gleaming blade. His eyes widened in disbelief and fear and Ciel froze in place. Sam pulled him down as the sword swung out as his head.

"Now is not the time to zonk out!" she shrieked.

"My, my~" Lau smiled. "This could be quite fun."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ran-Mao fell to the deck with a thud, her eyes screwed shut in pain. Blood trailed in a thin line from between her lips. She forced one eye open to leer up at Sebastian.

The demon adjusted his white glove with a smirk, not a hint of an injury anywhere on his form. Rain was slowly begging to cover the ship with a light drizzle.

"Your small body houses magnificent reserves of power; however," he smirked ,"in the end, you're still only human. If you prefer, we could call an end to this now."

Ran-Mao forced herself to sit up, her large yellow eyes locking with Sebastian's.

"No… _No end_."

"Sebastian!"

The demon craned his head to the left, seeking out his young master and female companion. The appeared from behind a cloud of black smoke, running to the demon's side. Ciel stopped half way to stare behind him, eyes narrowed in on a figure moving in the smoke.

"I never thought I'd see Ran-Mao's strength pushed this far. It just proves what I've always thought about you," Lau smiled, also stepping out from behind the blanket of smoke. "You're not truly human, are you, mister butler?"

"You may believe what you like," Sebastian smirked. "I am simply one Hell of a butler."

Lau chuckled.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed, my lord… but can a world so interesting be reality? Sometimes I catch myself wondering if I have been living nothing but a dream ever since that fateful day… _He couldn't decide_. _Was he Zhou who'd just dreamt he was a butterfly…"_

Rain dripped down Lau's sword and he lunged forward.

"…_or a butterfly now dreaming he was Zhou?"_

"CIEL!" Sam shrieked, rushing forwards.

Ciel gasped in shock as Lau charged towards them. He called out to Sebastian and the demon began to sprint to his master's rescue when Ran-Mao jumped to her feet and intercepted him.

"I won't let you."

She swung her ornamental clubs and Sebastian grabbed Sam around the waist, jumping backwards to avoid having either of them being hit.

Lau's sword sliced through flesh with a sickening squelch and Ciel stared on in absolute disbelief at the sword protruding from Detective Abberline's back.

"Abber…line…"

"Ciel… It looks like I made it… just in time…"

"You're in my way, _inspector_," Lau smiled. He pulled the sword from Abberline's gut and the detective collapsed. Ciel stared at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock. Lau raised the sword again, bringing it down over Ciel's head with a sound akin to a battle cry.

Two gloved hands reached out and caught the blade effortlessly. Lau's lips twisted into a scowl and Sebastian flicked the sword to the side, slicing out with his hand. Lau jumped backwards, only to double over as a large cut appeared on his side and began to ooze blood.

"Magnificent…my lord… You win by virtue… or rather… the vice," Lau choked out, slouching over as he clutched the wound.

"Why, Lau?" Ciel seethed. "Tell me!"

"The match is over… You've won the game, my little lord," the Chinese man smiled. Ran-Man hurried over to his side, eyebrows furrowed and face contorted in internal anguish. "Apparently, I don't have what it takes to be a player…"

The two stood and before Ciel, Sam, or Sebastian could do anything to stop them, they'd dove over the edge of the burning ship and into the waves below. Sebastian walked over to the side and peered into the dark water for a few moments before turning to see Ciel and Sam bent over the wounded inspector.

"Hang on, Abberline! Just hang on," Ciel ordered, his voice wavering and eyes clouded with the foreshadowing of tears.

"I'm glad, Ciel…" he murmured, lifting a hand to the boy's cheek. "I'm glad… that… you're alright."

"Stop moving," Sam demanded, working on tying her scarf more tightly around the gaping wound. She secured it in a tight knot and watched in horror as blood instantly seeped through the fabric. Her head bowed lightly and her eyes sparkled with tears. She may never have known the man personally like Ciel appeared to have, but he'd still saved the life of someone important to her by sacrificing his own… "Ciel… I… I don't think he'll… I… I can't do a-anything else…"

Ciel bowed his head.

"I was just like you…" Abberline commented offhandedly. "When I lost my family, I thought I'd never get them back… that nothing would ever be the same… But I was so wrong. You _can _have your family."

"You're wrong! I-"

Ciel's denial was cut short when he saw the caring look shimmering in Abberline's eyes.

"You do have a chance, Ciel… to move forward… to build a brand new future for yourself… Don't ever forget that… promise… you won't…"

Abberline's hand fell from Ciel's cheek, bringing the eye patch with it. Ciel stared down at the man in silence, eyes wide and shining lightly with unshed tears.

"But there is no future for me," Ciel whispered. "I exchanged my future for…"

"Young Master."

Ciel jumped up, hand striking out to slap Sebastian across the face.

"You didn't hold you your end of the deal! My life was in serious danger you did nothing to save me! You disobeyed the rules of our contract!"

Sebastian smiled contentedly, closing his eyes.

"Because you were perfectly safe, my lord."

Ciel looked up at the demon in shock.

"You didn't get hurt, did you? Of course not. I could tell that you wouldn't… that Mister Abberline would shield you from-"

Ciel's hand whipped out again and the blow turned Sebastian's head. The demon's smirk disappeared and he frowned down at both Ciel and Sam as the two mourned over the deceased detective.

"Abberline…" Ciel murmured. "You damn fool…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

_Yes… What a fool. _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Phew! I finished at last! *does happy dance* That… was really depressing to write TT-TT Oh, Abberline. I will miss you so *sigh* **

**My mood fluctuated a LOT throughout writing this chapter. First, I was sad, then I was sadder, then I was happy, then I was sad, then I was REALLY happy, and now I'm just tired… Is being tired a mood?…I'm not sure.**

**Until next time~**


	37. Engaging I

**I'm catching a little cold :( Nuuuu! Being sick right now is the last thing I need…**

**This little 'arc'… is kind of an extremely slaughtered version of episode 21. It's a small filler to add some comedy back to the plot because from here on out, I think the episodes are mostly really just serious/depressing/dramatic/action, so this is a tiny break from the plot. **

**Ello: Uhm… yes. That is kind of random XD Sam's character song… hmm… if it's a Japanese song, the one that I think fits her best would be Hello by YUI. Even though it would seem a bit sweet for Sam, it talks about the desires of her crush, how she sees Sebastian throughout their experiences together, and even can be referenced to Sebastian's little 'leave of absence' later on in the episodes. The end of the chorus changes each time, starting as "You, gentle demon, who led me astray" to "You, cold demon, who led me astray" to finally "You, smiling cute demon." When I first read the translation I "aaaaaaawwwwed" at the fluffiness XD (plus, the fact that Sebby's actually a demon, not just metaphorically like whatever guy the song in talking about, helps too) **

**Some Random Fan: Perhaps… perhaps… XD After all, if Sam stays human, she'll die on Sebby after God knows how numerous or how pitifully few years (and we can't have that now, can we?). Oh, for your legit question… Yes, I suppose Sebastian **_**could**_** get hungry again. Actually, **_**logically**_**, he would have to get hungry again at some point; however, the only reason a demon contracts a soul is if they want to twist/prepare it a certain way (like with Sebby and his preparation for Ciel's soul). Sebastian could probably just swoop down and gobble up whatever soul he wanted… but, he **_**could**_** want another contract, couldn't he? Maybe? I haven't decided yet :P**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I'm kind of in the mood for cheese…"

Sebastian sighed and placed a kettle of water on the stove to boil for Ciel's morning tea. Sam gazed absent mindedly out the window, kicking her feet back and forth and twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger.

"Cheddar would be nice- a hard, sharp cheddar. You know, the kind people eat with wine and crackers? I think that's the kind people use in mouse traps…"

"Yes, Sam. I am quite aware of what cheddar cheese is."

"Hmm… Do we have any?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, that's a… no?"

"Correct."

"Too bad," she sighed, letting her head fall to rest on her arms. "I really wanted cheddar cheese… do we have any stuffed olives?"

The demon sent her an odd look.

"No."

"Pickled eggs?"

"No."

"Man, is there crave-satisfying stuff in this manor?" Sam groaned.

"You have _cravings_?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yes."

"Don't women only have cravings when they are expecting?"

"No," Sam answered, shaking her head. "There's plenty of other times we crave certain food. I-for instance-crave salty or cheesy foods when I have…" she trailed off. "Err… Never mind."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed.

"When you have _what_?"

"…"

"Sam, you can not let a sentence hang. It's fairly frustrating."

"Well, I just did," she huffed.

"Sam."

The strawberry blonde scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. Her gaze landed on the butler and she sighed.

"Trust me, Sebastian. You _really_ don't want to know," she warned.

"Ah, but I do," he smirked.

Sam frowned.

"Honestly, you don't… so let's drop it, shall we?"

"No."

"Sebastian, I will get my brother."

"He left yesterday."

"Don't think he won't race back here the second I say you're bugging me."

"I wouldn't question it," he frowned, picturing the overactive male giving him yet another painful promise of death. The threats were all together meaningless and they didn't worry the demon at all, but the obnoxiously loud and grating voice of the elder Quenell wore at both Sebastian's nerves and patience. "But I am still curious."

Sam leered at the butler for a moment before looking down with a scowl, crossing her legs awkwardly.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed that her cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"I don't quite understand."

"That face! Stop making that face!"

"Face?" he repeated.

"That one!" Sam seethed, jabbing a finger at his head. "That stupid, head-tilt 'oh, I'm so innocent and have absolutely no idea what you're talking about' face! It's not fair!"

"_Not fair_?"

"Yes! Not fair! It's worse than Alex's puppy dog eyes!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Ah, so you find my-what was it you called it?-'stupid head-tilt' irresistible then?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" she spluttered. "It's just a-annoying is all…"

"Oh, really?" he grinned. "Would you care if I pressed you on the subject, seeing as your answer was quite obviously a lie?"

"Very much so."

"Well, perhaps I will ignore your little lie if you will elaborate your 'what' from earlier."

Sam looked away and chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"It's not really proper to tell you."

"And when has being proper stopped you before?" he mocked.

"This is kind of different," she flushed. The strawberry blonde twisted the fabric of her shirt nervously between her fingers. _Damn it all! Why did I have to bring it up in the first place? _

"Perhaps I'll understand if you explain what is so different," he suggested.

"…You're not going to let up until I answer, right?"

Sebastian's closed-eyed grin shone down on her.

"Of course not."

Sam sighed and looked awkwardly to the side, continuing to fidget with the edge of her shirt.

"_I…ha…ve…my…_"

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," Sam growled, teeth grinding together in frustration and cheeks stained red, "I. Have. My. Period."

Sebastian paused, smart-alecky comment dying on his lips.

"…I see."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Good morning!" Mey-Rin, Finni, Sam, and Bard chorused.

Ciel walked past them with a slightly glazed look in his visible eye.

"Good morning…"

The four looked up at the young Earl with worry filled eyes.

"Ciel…?" Sam called. He didn't reply, only trudged silently into the dining room with Sebastian on his heels. The strawberry blonde and her three companions exchanged concerned looks as the door shut behind him.

"He's a bit down in the dumps, he is," Mey-Rin sighed.

" 'fraid so," Bard agreed.

"Oh? How can you be so certain about that, Bardroy?" Tanaka spoke up, voice tinted in curiosity.

"Well, 'e may look the same as eva' to an outsider, bu' we can see the difference clear as day!"

Finni, Mey-Rin, and Sam nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"So we'll just 'ave to do our best to give the young master's spirits a boost!" Bard cheered.

"That's a brilliant idea, yes!"

"_We're_ going to throw 'im a party!" Bard grinned.

"PARTY!" The three beamed.

"_Equanimity_," Tanaka stated solemnly before deflating into his usual, tea-loving, self.

Mey-Rin and Sam frowned in confusion.

"What's equanimity?"

"I think it's ta' do wit' equal nimieties."

"I think Tanaka means we should help the young master relax by keeping things normal!" Finni piped up, joyful grin on his lips.

"Oh… hey! We can do that, yes!" Mey-Rin smiled. "I'll polish the manner until it gleams like new, yes I will!"

"And I think it's time ta' pull out a few o' my special secret recipes."

"I'll make sure all the trees on the ground are as healthy as can be!"

"And I'll annoy Sebastian until he attempts to murder me!"

"Let's go!" Bard shouted.

"RIGHT!" the other three chorused, punching the air.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I imagine this year's Exposition will be a grand affair," Sebastian commented, handing Ciel his daily newspaper. "It is the 100th anniversary of the French Revolution. I hear they're building a colossal tower in Paris for the World's Fair. The Eiffel Tower, I believe they call it."

Ciel examined the blotchy ink letters on the paper with a critical eye.

"Quite."

"Doesn't it remind you of the Tower of Babel, when the people incurred God's wrath for attempting to build a tower to the Heavens?"

"Quite."

"…Ash has informed me that Her Majesty will be traveling covertly to Paris to see it for herself."

"Quite."

"Will Earl Grey do today, sir?" Sebastian asked, pouring the steaming brown liquid into a porcelain tea cup.

"Quite."

Sebastian walked over to the dining table with a pleasant smile on his face, placing the cup down on the polished surface.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived an old man and an even older woman."

Ciel turned from the newspaper to leer at his butler.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

"Ah, so you are listening to me, my lord."

"Naturally," Ciel scowled, taking a sip of his tea. Sebastian frowned lightly. "Has there been any from Her Majesty about the incident last week?"

"None, my lord," Sebastian answered curtly, turning to restack and organize the plates and cups on the small tea cart.

"I see…" Ciel murmured. "…Good then."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'll make it all sparkly clean, yes I will!" Mey-Rin hummed, happily scrubbing away at the railing.

"Mey-Rin."

The maid looked up with a start, cheeks coloring as she turned to the butler.

"Y-Yes, Mister Sebastian?"

"What _are _you doing?" he frowned.

"W-Well, I'm cleaning! I'm polishing the railing, yes I- WAAAHHH! I mistook the shoe polish for wax, yes!" Mey-Rin sobbed.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Do I mind if I ask you something…? Are you in need of a new pair of spectacles?"

The maid jumped back with a squawk, hands coming up to secure her glasses to her face.

"N-No, no! These were a gift from the young master, yes they were! Please don't take them away from me!"

Sebastian sighed.

"Very well, just clean this off as soon as possible," he frowned, running a gloved finger over the black stain.

"Yes, sir! Right away, yes!" Mey-Rin scrambled up the stairs, grabbed a rag, and immediately began to scrub at the black goop.

The demon turned with a light frown and began heading towards the kitchen.

_I should see if lunch preparations are underway, I supp-_

_BOOM!_

Sebastian flinched as the mansion shook and smoke permeated throughout the air. Bard emerged from the grey veil, hacking and hair a frizzed out mess.

"_Bardroy_!"

Bard grunted in acknowledgement, peering over at the butler with murky eyes.

"I've told you a thousand times that I do not approve of dynamite as a cooking utensil."

"Sorry, jus' thought it'd cook faster is all," he grumbled reaching up to rub at his singed head.

"_Why_ must you always be in such a hurry?" Sebastian chastised. "There's plenty of time to get everything done."

"Yeah, I guess logically I know that's true," Bard pulled out a match from his pocket, lighting it against his hair, "It's jus,' in the past, if I didn't hurry up making my food, I didn't eat, ya' know?… So I always end up rushin' and messin' things up."

Sebastian blinked.

"Problem is, I never got used to peace… so I don' really know what to do wit' myself in a place like this." The cook took a long drag from his cigarette.

"_I'll_ prepare lunch."

Bard flinched lightly.

"_You_ stay here and clean this place up."

Bard chucked his cigarette to the floor with a long strand of colorful curses and stomped over to the largest chunk of damage.

"Dammit!" he sighed. "…All right…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

_Poke._

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

_Poke._

He twitched yet again.

_Poke. _

"Do you _need _something, Sam?" he ground out, lips strained in a polite, closed-eyed, smile. The servants had already worn away his quota of patience for the day, and he was in no mood to deal with the infuriating strawberry-blonde at the moment.

She shrugged.

_Poke._

"Not really."

"Then _why_ are you following me around the manor?"

Another shrug. Another poke.

"I'm bored… and Tanaka told us… _Equanimity_."

"Equininimity?"

"To make Ciel feel better, Tanaka thought we all should just act like our normal selves," Sam explained, jabbing Sebastian's side yet again. "That means" _poke _"I have to" _poke _"bug you."

The butler frowned.

"Perhaps you could not 'bug me' for once and see if the young master's mood improves."

Sam shrugged halfheartedly.

"Nah. He probably won't care either way… so I choose to be obnoxious."

_Poke._

Sebastian turned on her with an icy, warning glare. Sam stared back at him indifferently.

"My current mood swing due to my hormonal imbalance is apathetic," she drawled. "You will not be able to threaten, seduce, excite, or terrify me for the next few hours or so. No reaction what. so. ever."

_Poke. _

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. Sam reached out to jab him again and he caught her wrist. The black clad butler took a breath to begin a long rant about her childish behavior when a better idea flickered through his mind and he smiled, pulling Sam close.

"No reaction, hmm?"

Sam blinked calmly, unperturbed.

"Nope."

Sebastian leaned in, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Are you positive about that?"

Sam blinked lazily again.

"Yup."

He frowned, trailing his lips down the side of her cheek.

"Still positive?"

"Bored, actually," she yawned.

Sebastian twitched in annoyance and Sam broke out in a grin.

"GOT 'CHAAAAA! YAY! You fell for that soooo easily!" she burst into a raucous fit of laughter. "I mean," her face twisted into an angry glare, "how could you fall for my act that easily? Are you that pathetic?" She paused, eyes moistening with tears. "Sorry! That was really, really mean and hurtful! Please forgive me!"

The demon sighed.

"I do not enjoy your mood swings."

Sam clung to his side.

"You know you loooove me!"

"I am questioning that at the moment."

"So you do love me?" Sam gasped. "How could I have not seen it before? I'm so stupid!" She sobbed. "No! It's _you _that makes me seem stupid, asshole!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Ha! That mood swing was fake!" Sam beamed. "And _you _fell for it!"

The demon leered.

"Do you act like this _every _time you go through your menstrual cycle?"

"You've known me for how long now, and I've gone through it every one of those months."

"So why is this one so different?" he frowned.

"Because I looove you, Sebby dearest!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam grinned, relaxing perfectly calmly at the kitchen table with Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard. She nibbled happily on her cheddar cheese sandwich (courtesy of Sebastian), and smiled contently.

"Why are you so 'appy?" Bard asked, chomping into his own lunch.

The strawberry blonde's grin widened.

"Because, Bard, I can now order Sebastian around and have him actually _listen _to the demands. For example, he went all the way to town today to buy me some cheddar cheese."

The cook raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _A female? Having Sebastian bow to her whim? Never!_

"How'd ya' do _that_?"

"Simple, Bardroy, simple," Sam smiled. "All I had to do was act overdramatic and know one fact. That fact is, how does Sebastian control Pluto and the rest of the known world? _Fear_."

Bard scoffed.

"Right. And what is Sebastian afraid o' then?"

Sam's lips spread in a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Ah~ That's easy… The same thing as every other male on the planet: a woman on her period."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**XD**

**This chapter was really, really fun to write. It was inspired by my friend's shout across the school cafeteria "I HAVE my **_**period**_**! Give me the goddamn chocolate!" Sam's mood swing moment was also based off of said friend who was screaming at her boyfriend one minute for not tucking in his shirt and then sobbing into his shoulder the next only to break out in hysterical laughter seconds later about the color of his shoes. **

**o.0**

**My friends are strange… but so am I ;D **

**By the way, randomish thought… Sebastian isn't actually as whipped/terrified as Sam makes his out to be in her little blurb (just saying it so people don't think "Oh! Here comes the OOCness!"). That's just Sam's pride egging on how 'pathetic' he is for giving in to her cheese demand… He probably just wanted her to shut up and leave him alone, haha. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed part one of the filler! Until next time~**


	38. Engaging II

**100,000 hits! I love you guys~**

***hands out virtual plushies, cookies, cotton candy, and various objects that may be of interest***

**Zemmiphobia: By using 'leer' in an odd way, do you mean if I wrote something along the lines of "Sam leered up at him"? I actually went back to to check if I had the right meaning of 'leer' stored in my noggin *sweat drop* I think it makes sense personally. Leer can mean to ogle (the definition you're thinking of, maybe?) , but it can also mean to glare or give someone an evil eye. The only reason I substitute it for glare sometimes is because it's a synonym and if I didn't switch up my wording occasionally, I'd be really repetitive. If I didn't correctly understand your comment, please tell me ^^**

**This is part two (and the last part) of the filler, though this chapter is more plot based…ish… It pretty much finishes off episode 21... Oh, and because her voice grates on my ears, I am cutting out Lizzy so that I don't have to watch her parts of the episode :P**

**Enjoy :)**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"The young master is still really depressed, yes he is," Mey-Rin sighed, pushing her fingers against each other lightly. "And I don't think we've done anything to help him, no we haven't."

"It's really upsetting to see him so down in the dumps," Finni agreed, running a gloved hand over Pluto's fur. Sam nodded in agreement from her place sprawled out on the grass. She rolled over on her stomach and absent mindedly fingered one of the green blades.

"What can we do to cheer him up?" she mumbled absentmindedly. "What makes you guys feel better when you're sad?"

They shrugged. Sam sweat dropped.

"You're not being all that helpful."

They shrugged again.

"I guess the mood just filtered through the manor, yes," Mey-Rin sighed.

Sam jumped to her feet, fist in the air.

"Well I'm going to make it better!" Sam declared. "My abdominal area is already wracked with pain, so I refuse to let myself get depressed so easily!"

Bard and Finni looked at the strawberry blonde in confusion. Mey-Rin paused for a moment before something in her mind seemed click and she nodded in understanding. Sam beamed at them and slowly the other three's faces blossomed into goofy smiles.

Mey-Rin's smile widened and she squealed in delight.

"That's it, yes! Smiling! That will help the young master, yes it will!"

"Of course!" Finni laughed. "Smiles are contagious!"

The three stood side by side.

"DING!" Identical grins stretched across their faces and they cheered, giving each other high fives.

"We can fill the whole manor with smiles, and then the young master's spirits will lift!"

Bard scoffed.

"Ya' all look stupid."

Sam turned on him with an ice cold, death glare. The cook continued to rant non-the-less.

"We're jus' supposed t' smile like lunatics for no reason?"

The two females descended on him, each grabbing a side of his face between their fingers and pulling.

"No! We do it for the young master, yes!" Mey-Rin declared, stretching his cheek to the side.

"Yeah, so you'll smile whether you like it or not!" Sam glared, tugging Bard's skin in the opposite direction. "We'll stretch your face _for you_, if we have to!"

Bard glared and clenched his eyes shut before shoving the two away.

"Fine! Fine!" he shrieked, rubbing at his sore, red cheeks. He made a peace sign with his fingers and grinned.

"Ding!"

The wind blew and the trees swayed with it. Leaves swirled to the ground and the Phantomhive servants froze.

"All right! Now, all we have to do is…" Sam trailed off, confusion etched across her face as she watched her three companions stare off into the distance with dark eyes. "…Guys?"

She frowned as Pluto started to growl. The demon hound bared his fangs and the hackles on his back rose as he snarled at the woods. Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard stood stiffly, eyes cold.

"Guys?"

They turned to Sam as if they'd forgotten she was there.

"L-Let's go inside, yes."

"Sure…" she mumbled, allowing the maid to drag her back into the manor. The heavy, mahogany, door slammed behind them and Sam crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "What the _heck_ was that all about?"

"There's some time left before dinner, Sam. Why don't you relax inside?"

Sam turned to the butler, her forehead scrunching in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Nothing, I assure you." He offered her his arm. Sam took it hesitantly and Sebastian began to lead her down the hallway. He turned to shoot the others a meaningful glance over his shoulder. "I leave this to you three."

They nodded.

The strawberry blonde's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to question them when Mey-Rin called her name. Sam tilted her head in question.

"Ding!"

The three servants' faces spread into large grins. Sam's objection choked off and she let her lips crack into a small, tentative, smile.

"Ding!"

The butler pulled her down the hallway and around the corner. Sam looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Sebastian, if you don't tell me the truth, I will go into 'emotional wreck' mode," she warned. "And it won't be pleasant."

He paused before his smirk widened.

"I assume you're talking about your 'monthly outbursts.'"

Sam hesitated.

"Perhaps…"

"Ah, I see. So you _can _control your little 'moments.' That's why I have never noticed any change in your behavior before this."

"Uh… No?" Sam answered cautiously.

He chuckled.

"Either way, I suppose I will answer your question… It's quite simple actually. The manor is under attack."

Sam's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"It's actually a fairly common occurrence," Sebastian smirked. "As you can probably guess, the young master has a great deal of enemies. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finnian simply… _persuade_ them to leave the manor be."

Sam stared at him, mouth agape.

"So Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard are…"

"…the most excellent mercenaries I could provide for the manor other than myself, of course."

"B-But…"

"You may want to close your mouth, Sam. You could very well swallow a bug," Sebastian smirked, placing gloved a finger under Sam's chin.

She shut her mouth with a snap. His mocking grin widened when her cheeks colored.

"Come. Let's check on dinner, shall we?"

Sam nodded and held his arm tighter.

Sebastian peered out a window as they walked past, a contented smirk spread over his lips. His red-brown eyes flitted over the grounds and the eerily calm landscape.

_Now, then…_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The first gun shot was fired and men flooded the property.

Mey-Rin, glasses pushed up so that they rested on her forehead, sprinted out of range as gunshots echoed around her. She lunged forward and fired off her two hand guns. Each bullet hit its target.

She landed behind a patch of thick, green, bushes for a moment before flipping up into the air and firing off her weapons. Three more men fell.

"I'm sorry," Mey-Rin frowned, her voice lacking its usual, high-pitched, cheerfulness. "I've sworn to protect this estate with my life."

Her eyes widened a smidgen.

"Oh, right!"

Her glasses fell from her forehead to cover her eyes.

"I forgot to smile, I did! That's how we're going to bring the young master's spirits up, yes!"

Her lips spread in a cheerful smile.

"Ding!"

From behind the stone slabs of the balcony, Bard reloaded his rifle and jumped up, peering over his temporary shield to fire twice before ducking down as bullets deflected off of the stone. He stood again after a moment and continued firing.

One of the men fell to the ground with a thud and Bard lowered his rifle a smidgen.

"Oi! If I were you, I might 'ave that looked a' right away otherwise you'll probably die!" he paused. "Oh, yeah!"

His lips spread in a goofy grin.

"Ding!"

Finni sprinted up the empty, stone, staircase. The energetic gardener reached the top and burst forward into the sunlight with a grin. He bent down, took a deep breath of the fresh air, and pulled up two, large, bundles of wood. His lips spread in a wide, joyous, smile.

"Ding!"

His flung the first bundle down at the men.

"Whoopsy-daisy!" he laughed, hurdling the other chunks of wood. The men below him scattered as the giant, heavy, chunks of wood rained down over their heads.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So… it's a _regular _thing for the mansion to be attacked?" Sam frowned, playing with a stray string on the hem of her shirt.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, removing a roast from the oven. "Does that surprise you?"

"…I guess not," she sighed, giving a final tug at the thread. "I just… does Ciel just _not care_? Doesn't it bother him when he hears the guns firing outside his window?"

"I don't believe so."

"Doesn't he worry that Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard will get hurt?" Sam frowned. She glanced nervously out the small kitchen window when a particularly close sounding gunshot rang in her ears.

"Those three are more than capable of taking care of themselves," Sebastian replied, slicing into the roast and neatly placing the chunk of meat on an elaborately arranged china plate.

Sam chewed on her bottom lip, continuing to peer out the window. The demon sighed.

"After I serve the young master his supper, I do believe I know a way to help you relax," Sebastian offered.

Sam perked up lightly, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"The young master was not always as calm as he is now when the manor was being attacked. I used to do the same thing to relax him."

The strawberry blonde nodded and closed her eyes tightly when another gunshot echoed around her.

_Please let them be alright. Please let them be alright. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam sighed as she leaned back into the plush couch- a small, content, smile making its way onto her lips.

Sebastian's bow flew over the violin's strings and the sound produced was nothing short of gorgeous. _And to think, he's just playing a few scales to make sure it's tuned, _Sam smiled. _Come to think of it… other than right now, I've never seen Sebastian play at all. _

She sank further into the couch cushions, legs pulled to her chest. She watched as the demon slightly readjusted his bow hand before beginning a slow paced piece. Sam smiled as the notes filled her ears, somehow miraculously blocking out the gunshots and screams.

Sebastian continued to play for a few minutes before turning his gaze to her.

"Do you have any preferences, Sam?"

"Preferences…?" she repeated, tapping her chin lightly in thought. "I don't know that many violin pieces because I only really memorize the cello or viola titles because they're always so _long_… but if I had to pick my favorite, it'd probably be Vivaldi's Violin Concerto in D Minor-Allegro… _bleck_, that was a mouthful," Sam laughed lightly. "Do you know it?"

Sebastian smirked lightly.

"But of course. I am, after all, one Hell of a butler… and what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't remember a few concertos?"

"…a normal one?"

Sebastian shook his head with a sigh, though his lips were spread in a humored smirk, and began to play.

Sam smiled happily as the familiar, fast paced (yet somehow soft and elegant) music surrounded her. She snuggled into the soft fabric of the couch pillows and let herself enjoy the wonder that was Sebastian's musical talent.

He really was amazing at _everything_.

Her eyes moved around the room and focused on the window. She could still hear the gunshots, the cries for help, the screams of the wounded, but… she felt so… _safe_. Her gaze moved back to Sebastian and she smiled.

The strawberry blonde felt as if she didn't have a care in the world and she felt so warm and fuzzy and… _God, what's wrong with me? Please, oh, PLEASE, let this just be the effects of my period. _

Sam sighed and frowned, hugging one of the pillows to her chest. Her eyes connected with Sebastian's and he smiled slightly. Before she knew it, she was smiling back.

_Okay. Maybe it's not my period… Maybe I really, honestly, do l-l-l-lo… No. I'm not thinking this right now. Nope. Not thinking this… _Sam sighed, her thoughts managing to override everything else_. _She closed her eyes with another sigh._ Okay. I'm thinking it. I accept it. It's not just from my 'freak out' over his well being. I love him. _Perfect_. Just _perfect.

Sam opened her eyes and stared up at the demon. Sebastian seemed to enjoy playing the music as much as she loved listening to it. He glanced down at her again and Sam smiled.

_Perfect._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The sun was setting now. The light shone on the manor's stone walls and tossed shadows every which way. Slowly, what was left of the men who had attempted to assault the Phantomhive household dispersed.

"Who are these people?"

"What _are_ the servants of this house?" They all groaned, limping back to where they'd come.

"If we couldn't do this much for the young master, what kind of Phantomhive servants would we be?" Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard, chorused, matching smiles etched on their faces.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the newspaper in his hand with a critical eye. Sebastian's statement from earlier that day echoed through his mind. The young Earl stared down at the ink sketch of the tower adorning the front page with a frown.

"Paris, eh?"

There was a knock at his door and he lifted his head.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready, my lord."

Ciel sighed and stood, placing the paper down on his desk and walking over to the door. Sebastian opened it for him and led him out into the hallway.

The young Phantomhive raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he noticed that stood by the demon's side, her arm wrapped loosely around his. The female arched an eyebrow back, a silent challenge daring him to question her motifs.

Ciel only shook his head with a sigh and continued walking down the hallway.

"You've had more leisure time today than you've had in a while, my lord," Sebastian commented. "I assume that you were able to fret to your satisfaction?"

"I am not _fretting_."

They began to descend the staircase when they noticed the three servants standing at the bottom. Ciel paused half way, sending them an odd look.

Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard were certainly a tad worse-for-wear. The three looked as if they'd been through a long, bloody, battle… and as far as Sam knew, they had.

The three stood, staring up at Ciel for a moment with placid faces before bright smiles spread across their lips.

"Ding!"

Ciel blinked a few times before he scoffed and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a smirk.

Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard looked awestruck, as if they couldn't believe that the 'smiling plan' had actually worked in improving Ciel's day.

"You all look wretched," he sighed. "Go and change your clothes at once."

"Yes, young master!" The three cheered, faces alight with joy, before sprinting off to their rooms.

Ciel smirked after them in amusement.

Sam sighed sadly, disappointed.

"_Man_…I didn't even get to do the ding!"

Ciel sighed.

"You're so stupid."

"…and you're an emotional wreck who wreaks havoc on all those around him by mentally screwing with them to the point that the person would rather claw out their own throat than live on this planet. Stating the obvious is fun, right?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and Sebastian's lips spread in an amused smirk.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So ends the miny filler series and at… *checks clock* 11:37 PM! Woo hoo! I finished this before the week was up! **

**I feel moderately accomplished ^^**

**I hope everyone liked it and thank you again for the 100,000 hits! I feels so loooooved!**

**Oh, and if anyone happens to like classical or violin music, look up the Vivaldi piece Sam mentioned. I actually spent a good hour looking through music until I found one I thought was awesome enough for Sebby to play (plus, I am personally a huge sucker for classical and ended up listening to each song I found three times before moving onto the next one :P).**

**Until next week~**


	39. Dissolution I

**Hello, everyone! *waives ecstatically***

**I had to upload this… 6 times I think. Every time I tried, it said 'empty document.' It gave me a nice heart attack for about 20 minutes ^^**

**Asile3762: I _think_ the ding sounds are right… maybe. That's the sound/word they used in the dub, so I just used that *sweat drop***

**Hello: Haha, I'm not offended at all ^^ Actually, thank you for critiquing. Trust me, I know my writing isn't perfect (far from it) so it's nice to be able have people point out little mistakes so I can fix them. As for any historical inaccuracies… I was questioning the 'peace sign' before I wrote it in, but it was in the anime (which I don't think is all that accurate, seeing as in the second episode Sebastian uses a portable phone and Grell has a chainsaw…), so I just wrote it in. I might go back and fix it if I can think of something else to put in though.**

**Some Random Fan: I'll see XD That actually is a pretty good idea. Ah~ Sebby as Prince Charming *fan girl squeal* …Though if Sam had to sit around and do work for an evil step-mother all day, I feel like she'd just go "Fuck this," throw whatever rag or mop she was using in the step-mother's face and storm out the door. I'll think about it :) I might look into other stories too (ex. Beauty and the Beast, Mulan)… Actually, I can really picture her in Mulan with Sebby as the dashing Captain who constantly takes off his shirt XD**

**Lightwolfheart: It will all be explained very soon I assure you. Just like with the kiss, I've had that part planned out in my noggin for _weeks _^^**

**Weeping Isis: _Sooooo_ many people have asked if I'll do a lime/lemon/sex scene (whatever you want to call it!) ;) I just might at some point… though I'd like to finish the big plot parts first so that I can focus all my attention into fretting over a lemon :P**

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Finni! 'elp me with this, will ya'?" Bard called, struggling to cart numerous suitcases towards the door.

"Okay!"

The blonde gardener zipped past, scooped up a heaping armful of baggage and stumbled out the manor towards the carriage waiting outside.

"Don't forget his underclothes, yes!" Mey-Rin called.

"I didn't know we had to pack underclothes!" Sam yelled back, adding another box to the growing pile of luggage.

"How could you not know that, yes?" the maid squeaked, frantically shoving said underclothes into a spare suitcase.

"Forgive me for not knowing exactly what a thirteen year old boy wears, oh great one," Sam rolled her eyes, grabbing the now stuffed suitcase from Mey-Rin and adding it to the pile.

"Did you at least remember to pack clothing for yourself, yes?"

"Err… I'll be back in a sec."

Ciel sighed and resumed staring calmly out the window. His uncovered eye flickered to the elderly man standing at his side.

"Tanaka. How is it coming along?"

"Young master," he smiled, "everything has been carried out in accordance to your specifications," the butler finished with a light bow.

Ciel nodded and turned back to the window. What he'd done wasn't much, but he hoped the gifts he'd had delivered to Abberline's fiancé could help her and her unborn child. The young Earl's gaze darkened. _It's the least I could do, and it's no where near enough to make up for what he did for me…_

"My lord."

Ciel turned to the black-clad butler standing in the doorway with a look of distaste.

"Pardon me." Sebastian bowed lightly. "I've taken care of out lodgings."

The young Phantomhive sighed.

"I see."

Finni, who was in the middle of carrying another armload of suitcases, paused and stared at Ciel with a curious expression.

"Young master, I was wondering, where exactly are you three going on this trip of yours?"

Bard walked up behind Finni and bonked him on the head.

"You've been packin' this 'ole time without even knowin' that?"

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation. He took a slightly deeper breath in through his nose and his eyes opened.

"Paris."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I think I'm gonna' be sick," Sam blanched, head hanging limply over the edge of the railing.

"Well don't vomit on the deck. I don't want to look at it."

Her eyes narrowed into a viscous glare, though the icy look vanished the second the ship bounced lightly on the churning, blue, waters, beneath it. The strawberry blonde's face went green and her cheeks puffed out.

Ciel made a face as Sam swallowed loudly.

"That's disgusting."

"So is my puke. Which would you prefer?"

Ciel sighed in annoyance and took a drawn out sip of his tea. Sam plopped down on the deck with a loud 'thud' and rested her forehead against the cold, metal, railing.

"I hate this ship, I hate the ocean, I hate France, I hate being sick, I hate vomit, I hate this trip, I hate you and your smart-aleck attitude…"

Ciel continued to sip at his tea as Sam rambled on and on.

Sebastian cleared his throat lightly to get the young Earl's attention and Ciel's visible, blue, eye focused on him.

"To bring your consciousness back to the current events, my Lord, Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago and should be viewing the Exposition now."

Ciel nodded and his gaze moved back to the ocean. He absentmindedly took another sip of tea.

"I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded, so we…" Sebastian trailed off. "Young master?"

Ciel turned to send the demon a curious look.

"What?"

"Your mind appears to be somewhere else, is it not?"

"I'm just thinking back to what Lau said: that the Queen wants to plunge Europe, no, the _entire world_, into war."

"Is that why you desire an audience with her?" the butler questioned.

"No."

"Well then, was it because your heart was so moved by the death of Abberline?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he turned away from Sebastian. His gaze focused on the shimmering, blue waters.

"No. This was because they were all my pawns. He was a pawn, a disobedient pawn who ignored my orders and kept sticking his nose in. The same goes for Lau. If you can't control your pawns, well then you can't play the game. That's all."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed lightly.

The ship lurched forward once more and Sam's face drained of all its color before she leaned over the side of the railing and hurled.

Sebastian sighed.

"I'll fetch a pitcher, some hot water, and a cloth." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I do believe Sam will need a bit of cleaning up and she should probably retire to her quarters for the rest of the day."

Sam, shivering and pale, turned her head lightly to the side so she could look at the butler.

"I think I'm going to need more than one pitcher…"

She turned back around and continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the choppy waters below.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"The Champ de Mars is home to the Palace of Fine Arts and a crowd of national pavilions, with the Eiffel Tower designated as the Exposition entrance way. First, we have the Machinery Hall, where one can see the pinnacle of modern technology. At the Trocadero Palace is a horticultural exhibition. At the secondary site, the Esplanade des Invalides, there's a colonial exhibition. From what I've heard, it features a reproduction of the ruins at Angkor, along with folk dancing. Additionally, I understand that Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show is here all the way from the States."

Sebastian turned to Ciel and Sam with a pleasant smile.

"We don't see an Expo every day, my lord. Perhaps we should look around a bit. It could give you ideas for new Funtum products."

"Can't we come back tomorrow or something?" Sam whined. "I still feel… icky."

Ciel sighed.

Two elegantly dressed men walked by the group of three.

"Are you sure?" One asked the other, voice filled with skepticism.

"Yes, they say there's a stuffed angel at the Palace of Wonders!"

"_That _I must see!"

Ciel's eyes narrowed as they passed.

"A stuffed angel?"

The strawberry blonde frowned and intertwined her hand with Sebastian's. The butler sent her a curious, if not a tad bit concerned, glance. She squeezed his hand harder.

"When I'm with you two, angels never tend to be a good thing."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Well… it certainly is… _ugly_," Sam grimaced, brow scrunching in confusion as she stared up at the 'angel' contained in the glass display case.

"Pathetic. It's nothing more than a stuffed monkey with wings sown onto its back. What a bore," Ciel droned. He swiveled on his heels and began to walk towards the exit. "Let's move on."

Once their backs were turned, the monkey's marble-like, red eyes began to glow.

A woman shrieked and the three turned back around in time to see the 'angel' smash through the glass walls of its confinement and soar into the air. Sebastian pulled Ciel and Sam out of harms way as the primate swooped over their heads.

"What's happening?" Ciel demanded, visible eye wide.

"The damn monkey just woke up from the dead, that's what happened!"

The monkey yowled and soared through the air, smashing into the building's lights as it went. Shattered glass rained down on the spectators and the room faded into darkness.

"What _is_ that thing?"

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, young master."

The young Earl glanced around the room nervously.

"But…"

"You've already lived in the darkness. A little dimness should be nothing for you to worry about."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly.

"You two should leave this place now," Sebastian frowned. "Please entrust this situation to me."

When it became apparent that Ciel wasn't going to answer for himself, Sam sighed, grabbed onto his hand, and began to drag him towards the exit. She paused for a moment to shoot Sebastian a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Whatever that thing is, please, oh please kill it and make sure it _stays_ dead."

The demon leaned forward in a graceful bow, hand placed neatly over his heart.

"But of course. Stay safe."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

Ciel frowned as Sam proceeded to drag him through the crowded room. His mind was a bit frazzled, why, he wasn't certain. His thoughts focused on what Sebastian had said and the young boy's frown deepened.

He's right. It's no hardship to run through darkness. My soul has been moving through darkness all this time.

Images of his smiling servants, of a doll Lizzi, of a dying Abberline… they all flickered through his head. Ciel grit his teeth_. Ever since that day… I've been running… in the dark._

The two finally reached the exit and burst out into the bright, warm, afternoon.

Ciel paused and Sam looked down at him in worry.

A light breeze blew peacefully throughout the area, rustling trees and bushes and stirring up stray leaves. The young Phantomhive squinted into the sunlight.

It's so bright…

Is this really the world I live in?

Ciel's gaze moved around the plaza at a slow, steady, pace. Slowly, his eyes settled on a fountain and a figure, slightly obscured by the falling water. Ciel froze and Sam, curious, followed his line of vision. Her eyes widened as they fell on the mysterious sky-blue haired maiden standing peacefully behind the falling water.

"Ciel, is that…?"

He didn't answer, only began to sprint in the opposite direction.

"Ciel!"

Sam ran after him.

"Ciel, wait!"

He continued to bolt, taking a sharp turn around a corner and dashing towards an old, brick building with a warning sign posted on the front. He practically leapt up the steps and through the door. Sam groaned in frustration and ran in after him.

"This is _not_ a good idea, Ciel! It just _screams_ cliché, bad horror story!"

The young Phantomhive continued to sprint, ignoring her calls. He came to a large, metal, staircase and began to climb.

"Sebastian isn't going to know where to find us!"

He ascended ten more steps.

"Come _on_! _Why_, of all the damn things in the world, did you have to pick a _staircase_ to sprint up?"

He climbed another fifteen.

"Ciel! CIEL! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

He was almost to the top now and Sam was right on his tail.

"I swear, if you don't stop ignoring me, I'm going to kick your skinny butt _so _hard,you disrespectful, little-"

He'd made it to the top platform.

Ciel grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her along with him into the boxcar-like-elevator and slid the heavy door shut with a slam. He sunk against the cool metal, breathing heavily. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Goodness gracious. You're certainly in a hurry, aren't you?"

Both Ciel and Sam froze, turning towards the back of the boxcar. In the very last row of seats, there was a woman clad entirely in black.

"Is it…?" Ciel stuttered, eyes wide.

"Ciel," the voice called. The woman turned towards him, though her face and expression were hidden behind a black veil. "It's been a while."

"Your Majes-"

The boxcar shuddered and, with a metallic shriek, began to move upwards. Ciel and Sam lost their footing, each skidding awkwardly to the side and flailing their arms to stay upright.

"Quite a view, wouldn't you agree?" The Queen commented, staring out the window. "As we face the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. However… We are stained. We are stagnate." She raised a hand, pointing at the two occupying the opposite end of the boxcar. "We are unclean."

Ciel and Sam froze.

"The entire slate must be wiped clean. There can be no creation without destruction. In order for the new century to be pure, I cleansed the house that has taken on all that is negative in our nation: the house of Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes widened and he drew back in shock.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian scowled down at the dead animal that he held by the scruff of its neck.

"How very tasteless."

The demon paused, looking up into the clear, blue sky. A single, white feather was floating softly through the air. He caught it between his fingers.

"This is…"

Sebastian turned to the Eiffel Tower, looming not so far in the distance with a long, metal, elevator leading to the top.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~"

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he watched the Queen climb the final steps to the top of the tower. _She's here. I know it now… It's her. _

"Might I ask you something?" Ciel questioned, interrupting the Queen's joyous humming. She turned to him.

"What is it?"

"You didn't simply kill them; you made it beastly. _Why_?"

"You should watch your language around your elders, Ciel. I _cleansed_ them."

"Burning your subjects alive? _That's _what you consider 'cleansing'?" he shrieked. Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he simply shook it off and continued glaring at the Queen with icy hatred.

"And you don't?"

"Never!"

"But, Ciel…" her voice cracked. "I was only… only paying tribute to the Phantomhives for the loyalty they showed me for so long!"

"You _what_?" he hissed.

The wind blew furiously, blowing the Queen's veil out of her face and knocking her hat from her head. Both Ciel and Sam flinched in shock as the Queen looked up at them, teary eyed and looking no older than eleven.

Raucous laughter echoed from behind them and the two swiveled the see the familiar white-clad butler perched comfortably on one of the tower's many pillars.

"Terribly surprised, aren't you both? Her Majesty is the absolute picture of youth!"

"Ash!" Ciel snarled.

The butler grinned and leapt from his perch effortlessly.

"The loss of her beloved husband ended her Majesty's days of happiness. She was a truly wretched creature, pained and mourning her husband's death to a degree that threatened her own survival," Ash smiled, gesticulating wildly as he narrated. "Indeed, her grief was so great that she tried to _end_ her life. In an attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers that they might live together forever!"

Ciel grit his teeth, mind flickering to the images Angela had shown him of his own, mutilated parents.

"_What_?"

"I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what I have done to keep us together," the Queen smiled, clasping her hands together. She moved to place her intertwined hands over her heart. "I can feel his body still. His heart beats inside me. _Thump… Thump… _The throbbing of life. Truly, what greater joy can there be than being made one with the person that you love? I did the same for your parents. They left this world together as one."

Ciel and Sam stared on in horror. The young Earl's mouth hung open in shock as the Queen spoke.

"So it wasn't such a ghastly death as you imagined. Come, Ciel. Surely you must agree."

He flinched.

"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of perfect light," Ash beamed. "That aim has purged them of their impurities, transforming her Majesty into the chaste girl you see before you. Hers is a truly noble goal," he praised, "She is indeed a most worthy master for an angel."

"_You_? An angel?" Ciel spat. "Surely you're joking!"

"Angela was an angel, and she wasn't all that… angelic," Sam pointed out.

The Queen smiled serenely at them.

"It's time, Ash. Unsheathe your blade. Our dear Ciel deserves to see the end of it."

Both the young Earl and his strawberry blonde companion froze.

"Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty," the Queen elaborated. "It will usher forth the brightness and purity of a new century."

"And the girl? What shall we do with her?" Ash asked, placing a gloved hand on the sword's hilt.

"She is just as impure as young Ciel, though you once told me that you knew why, and that it's because of a… a… I'm terrible sorry. I seem to have forgotten."

Ash smiled politely.

"It's nothing to worry about, Your Majesty. She will end the same way as Earl Phantomhive."

Sam gulped and her fists clenched tightly at her sides. The white-clad butler grinned mockingly at her.

"I shall draw my sword against thy wisdom, and I shall punish the beast within thee." He pulled the sword from its place at his hip and he aimed the tip of the blade at Ciel's chest. "I shall bring thee down into the pit."

Ciel's lips twisted into a snarl.

"May the great beauty of Heaven greet you!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I love this episode sooooo much!… yet it also terrifies the crap out of me with Sebby's doom and gloom face *shudders* Pausing at that moment to get a better look at his evil expression while you're sitting up alone in a dark room… _not_ a good idea.**

***clears throat***

**On the bright side of things…! Err… Uhm… I got a Sebastian plushy where he's wearing a pink cow suit?… Amazon has the weirdest yet awesomest things… It makes me feel a little less scared of him.**

**Until next time~**


	40. Dissolution II

**Yay! Chapter 40~**

**Leafstar Skyclan: Hmm… I got the idea/inspiration for this story from pretty much 3 things. One, I really, REALLY wanted to write a new kind of Kuroshitsuji fic with an OCxSebastian pairing, so I started looking for things to make a realistic Sebby relationship that hadn't been done before. Two, I just finished reading the **_**Night World **_**Books. Other than the series' underworld/monster politics, bloody battles, magic, and hunters, there's a thing called the 'soul mate principal' which pretty much means that there is one person/thing out there that is your one, true, soul mate (and that the certain person isn't generally what you'd expect). Though, the soul mates in those books generally fell completely in love with each other on sight… I tweaked it a bit and decided my OC would be a human and a demon's version of a soul mate. I really liked that and thought it was interesting. Third, right before I was about to start coming up with the basic plot line and main OC, my orange tabby cat Sam had to be putdown. He inspired both Sam's name and Avalon's appearance and personality. **

**.Princess: If you look up 'Sebastian Cow Cosplay' on Google images, the plushie should be the first or second thing to pop up XD It makes my day every time I cuddle/look at it. *cough* cuddling it right now *cough* **

**PhantomxK: I don't think that I'll do the second season, seeing as I kind of need to kill Ciel off and I can't do that if I make a second season; however, there **_**will **_**be a sequel/continuation. **

**Onward and upward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

There was a blur of white and then a streak of jet black.

Ash leered at the now empty space where both Ciel and Sam had been standing. He spun on the balls of his feet to face the new occupant of the tower.

Black dress shoes landed lightly on the metal flooring with a 'clack'.

"An impressive sword, but utterly useless if you can't land a blow," Sebastian smirked.

Ash straightened, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sebastian's smirk widened.

"Young master, this may be the end of our journey."

Ciel stiffened but his eyes glimmered with determination. Sam glanced between the Earl and his butler, confused. Slowly, realization shone through on her countenance. Her fists clenched at her sides.

Sebastian was intently focused on the on the white-clad butler standing before him. His lips spread in a sadistic grin.

"Now… My orders."

The young Phantomhive stared at the scene before him with narrowed eyes. The dark blue orbs burned with hatred.

"Ciel…" the Queen pleaded, hands clasped over her heart.

"Sebastian, kill Ash," he ordered. The demon bowed his head lightly, a smug smirk spreading over his lips.

"Is that all, young master?"

Ciel's fist clenched tightly at his side, the leather of his gloves scrunching and his family ring flashing in the sunlight.

"No, also…" he hesitated for a moment, head bowed, "Kill the Queen!"

"Ciel!" she cried, aqua eyes wide in terror and betrayal.

Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, my lord."

The demon propelled himself upward, four kitchen knives appearing in each of his hands. He sent them flying at the Queen. Ash rushed forward, using his sword to knock the weapons off their course. He pivoted on his heels and jumped into the air, clashing with Sebastian a few feet up.

Metal screeched across metal as the knives and sword clashed, the force of the attack sending each butler in the opposite direction. They twisted in the air, swiveling to face each other once more before continuing to attack.

From her place below them, the Queen stared up at the two butlers in absolute horror.

"N-No! This is dreadful! Stop him, Ciel! Do something, please! Ciel!" she sobbed.

The young Earl grit his teeth and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Ciel…"

His gaze flickered to Sam. She was staring up at the fight in awe.

"Can Sebastian win?" she murmured, eyes focusing in on Ash's sword as the blade glinted off another one of Sebastian's knives. The strawberry blonde flinched when the sharp edge came far too close to the demon's side for her liking.

Ciel nodded stiffly in reply.

"Of course he'll win." His voice steeled. "He has no choice."

Sebastian landed elegantly on one of the tower's supporting iron beams. Ash's sword followed soon after and the demon lunged to the side to avoid being skewered. The blade smashed into the beam, cutting through it like butter.

Sebastian jumped again, feet connecting with another of the beams and using it to propel himself forward and out of Ash's range. The white-clad butler struck out again, slicing through another of the iron supports. The beam crumbled into separate, large chunks and descended to the ground.

Ciel's eyes widened as he watched the people below the tower scatter in panic.

"Sebastian, stop!"

The demon drew back, landing lightly in front of his master.

"Oh, why?"

"We're starting to attract attention. At this rate, the entire city will be out here," Ciel frowned.

"And why should we worry? They're only puny humans after all," Sebastian scowled, voice cold. Sam flinched slightly and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"No! We're withdrawing!"

Sebastian turned to gawk at him, eyes wide in shock.

The three looked up when they were berated with a gust of wind. Ash had propelled himself and the Queen into the air- large, white, angel wings protruding from his back. He flapped twice, the force of the air beneath his feathers pushing him and his mistress further into the sky.

Ciel stared up at him with wide eyes.

"He has angel wings…"

Within seconds, Ash and the Queen were completely out of range. Ciel and Sam watched them fade into the sky with wide eyes.

Sebastian glared at the young boy with malice filled, red irises.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel stared calmly out the carriage window as it rattled along the bumpy, cobblestone, Paris streets.

The carriage had picked the three of them up a few minutes ago and Sam had practically collapsed the second she's climbed into the vehicle. She was currently fast asleep, stuffed into the area between the carriage wall and Sebastian's side. Her fingers were clasped tightly onto the sleeve of his trench coat and her face was buried in the junction of his neck.

Sebastian himself stared out the window… almost absent mindedly. He closed his eyes with a light sigh.

"Why did you stop me?"

Ciel's gaze flickered to his butler for a moment before returning to the window.

"I told you," he scowled. "We were attracting too much attention. That's all."

"I see."

Ciel turned to the demon, visible eye narrowed in annoyance.

"You want to say something?" he challenged.

"You told me that what you wanted was vengeance against the ones who dragged you into Hell." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Did the vow you swore that day mean nothing?" He paused. "I thought you had no doubt in your mind. Will you maintain your loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"

Ciel frowned, resting his chin against the palm of his hand.

"I never even felt a scrap of loyalty to her to begin with. Never," his frown deepened. "I merely acted as the head Phantomhive family."

"Very well… Then you've decided that you value your soul after all."

"My _soul_?" Ciel snorted. "What would I want with that?" He turned to Sebastian. "You're being stupid. Do you honestly think that-" He froze as his eyes met the demon's.

Sebastian's icy glare was laced with malice and loathing that terrified Ciel to his very core.

The young Phantomhive shuddered.

"You seem a bit… tired, my lord," Sebastian bit out. "Perhaps it would be a good idea now to return to your room."

Ciel nodded slightly, eyes wide.

Sebastian's gaze returned to the window and his eyes flashed red.

"What a loathsome city."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel looked around him dimly lit hotel room with cautious eyes. He focused on the butler before him and sighed. Sebastian was just finishing dressing him for bed and buttoning the top of his night shirt.

"Ever since that day, even buttoning my shirts has been your duty. I never imagined that a demon could play the part of a butler, but you've done remarkably well."

"After all, what kind of butler would I be…"

Sebastian straightened, face blank.

"That's enough talk for tonight." He bowed lightly, gloved hand placed over his heart. "You should go to sleep, young master."

The black-clad butler turned and walked calmly to the door. He turned the handle and paused, looking back over at Ciel.

"Please just let it all go. May your dreams be pleasant ones."

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian turned, closing the door behind him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sebastian… are you alright?"

He didn't reply and Sam's frown deepened. She sat down on her bed with a sigh and cradled her chin in her hands.

"Sebastian-"

"I'm fine, Sam. No need to worry."

The strawberry blonde scowled and her eyes narrowed.

"Liar."

The butler sighed and his familiar closed-eyed smile shone on his face. Sam's forehead scrunched in confusion and she tapped her chin lightly.

"So… there's definitely something wrong with you… and you're using the typical avoidance tactic that we females often attempt where you smile to avoid conversation… So shall I assume you're having emotional troubles?"

Sebastian frowned.

"_Emotional_ troubles?"

"Yup."

He sighed and turned to the door.

"You should go to sleep Sam. It's late and you had a… fairly _eventful _day."

Sam looked down and bit her lip, wringing the sheets of her bed between her hands.

"I know I'm being a hypocrite when I say this, but if you have a problem, you should tell someone instead of keeping it all locked inside. You could end up making some stupid, rash decision, and…"

Sam trailed off, noticing how Sebastian's gaze had wavered. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Why won't you tell me _anything_?" She fumed, rolling over on her stomach and burrowing her face into her pillows. "I know you're a demon, but honestly… And on that topic, for being a demon, you _suck _at lying… well, at least to me. And really, why do you have to make everything seem so cryptic and eerie?"

"You're rambling."

Sam glared up at him.

"That's because I'm _worried_."

"About what exactly?"

"That being the idiot you are, you're going to do something really, really stupid."

Sebastian sighed and walked over to Sam. She rolled over onto her back and sat up, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest and lips twisted in an annoyed pout. He pulled the comforter out from underneath her and placed it and the bed's blankets neatly around her.

"Are you _really _tucking me in?"

"Will you sleep?"

Sam kicked the sheets away stubbornly and scowled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Sebastian frowned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. Sam's cheeks blossomed red and Sebastian allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

"Everything will be fine. I can assure you of that."

Sam leaned back into the mound of pillows and allowed Sebastian to fix the blankets he'd wrapped around her. She peered up at the demon through lidded eyes.

"Promise?"

He nodded and bowed slightly, hand over his heart.

"I so swear."

Sam grinned and closed her eyes, cuddling into the warm blankets.

Once she had fallen asleep, the small smile disappeared from Sebastian's lips. He turned, blew out the one lit candle in the room, and walked out the door.

It shut firmly behind him.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Sunlight shone through the windows and he looked around in confusion.

"Sebastian…?"

Ciel frowned and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sebastian!"

There was no reply. Ciel's brow furrowed and he walked to the hotel room's small kitchenette. He peered around. No Sebastian.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel walked to the next door and opened it, stepping through the threshold into the bathroom. No Sebastian. He frowned in annoyance.

"Sebastian, where are you? Can't you hear me?"

He began walking towards the counter but paused when he passed a mirror hanging on the wall. Tentatively, Ciel pushed his messy bangs out of his eyes.

His blood ran cold.

The pentagram that usually shone brightly in his iris was faded… dead looking. It was practically nonexistent. His eyes widened further as his mind put two and two together.

"SEBASTIAN!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sam... Sam… _Sam_."

The strawberry blonde groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow.

"…_five more minutes_…"

"Sam, Sebastian's gone."

She mumbled unintelligibly into the pillow's fluff and turned onto her side.

"…probably out for tea with a cat…"

Ciel grit his teeth in frustration.

"SAM!"

The female made a high pitched whine in the back of her throat and sat up, rubbing at the back of her head. She let out a jaw cracking yawn before turning a sleepy glare on Ciel.

"What the _Hell _made you think it was a good idea to wake me up so" she yawned "early in the damn morning?"

Ciel clenched his fists and leered at the strawberry blonde in annoyance. She grinned cheekily back at him and crisscrossed her legs, running her fingers idly through her hair to straighten it.

"Sebastian's gone."

Sam froze in place.

"What…?"

"Sebastian. Is. Gone." Ciel spit out through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in frustration.

Her hand fell from her hair and she stared off at the wall with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh my God… I didn't think… When he said… No. There's no way… Sebastian… He… He…" She spluttered, eyes wide and frantic.

"He said something to you?" Ciel questioned.

Sam nodded stiffly.

"Yes… Last night, when he was in my room talking to me, he said… Well, first I asked him what was wrong, and when he didn't answer, I asked him if he was going to do something. He said: nothing of consequence. I kind of called him an idiot and went into a rant about him doing something stupid, and then he said…" she trailed off for a moment. "He said that everything would be fine. He promised."

Sam's eyes glistened with the foreshadowing of tears.

"I can't believe he just _left_. He just left without saying goodbye… it's like we meant nothing to him at all." Sam bowed her head so that her hair shadowed her eyes.

After a moment, Ciel awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Maybe the receptionist saw him leave or maybe he's just… out… and… didn't expect me to wake up so soon."

Sam looked up and nodded, though she had a feeling that Sebastian simply 'misjudging the time Ciel would wake up' was as possible as her sprouting wings and becoming allies with Ash.

_Well… we can hope, can't we?_

Sam stood up and was about to usher Ciel out of her room so she could get changed when the young Earl awkwardly looked to the side, a light blush ghosting across his cheek bones.

"Err… I have a request…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Ciel looked to the side and puffed out his cheeks.

"Could you… help me get dressed?"

Sam paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. She guffawed for a few moments before she looked back over at Ciel's face. Her laughter faded to small giggles and then to silence.

"Oh my God, you're serious."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm the Earl Phantomhive: Room 702. Do you know where my butler is?"

"One moment please, my lord," the receptionist mumbled, shuffling through a pile of papers. He glanced up to give Ciel's bed head and wrinkled attire a disapproving look. The man's gaze flickered to Sam and she shrugged.

"He's helpless."

Ciel stepped on her foot but the pain didn't deter her from grinning.

"I see…" The receptionist glanced over the papers in front of him once more before looking up with a sigh. "I'm sorry, monsieur, but there are no records of any butlers or servants leaving the building unattended."

"What if he was with someone?"

Sam whacked Ciel on the back of his head.

"Don't say that! I'm standing right here!"

"I didn't mean a woman!" he snapped.

The receptionist cleared his throat.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, you two are actually the first people I've seen in the lobby this morning. It is still quite early."

Ciel scowled and turned on his heel, stomping off in the opposite direction. Sam sighed and followed after him, handing him his top hat and cloak. Ciel shoved the hat on his head with a sneer and stormed out the hotel door. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're being childish."

"You're not one to talk about acting 'childish.'"

"Touché, but still…" Sam glanced around the street. Her temporary good mood seemed to fade. "It's funny. Usually, this is the kind of argument I have with Sebastian."

Ciel seemed to deflate a bit as well.

"His mark was still there when I woke up, but… He told me to have pleasant dreams. Sebastian would never wish me pleasant dreams… And then he said: let it all go."

He paused, looking up at the sky.

"London isn't that far. I'm certain I can get there on my own."

Sam sent him an incredulous look.

"_Not that far_? Ciel, if you haven't noticed, we're in _France_. England isn't right around the corner… Plus, I'm not letting you do this on your own."

Ciel stared up at Sam, visible eye wide. The strawberry blonde grinned down at him and reached out, ruffling his bangs and messing up the placement of his top hat.

"I'm in this with you 'til the end!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Screw Sebastian! I don't- I mean, we don't need him!"

Ciel sweat dropped.

"You sound like you miss him a lot."

"Oh, you better believe it," Sam leered, fist clenching at her side. "I need to see him again so I CAN PUNCH HIM IN HIS PERFECT LITTLE FACE!" she shrieked.

Ciel sighed.

"You're such a typical female."

"Well you're stuck with me, so get used to my enraged outbursts. I need to vent to someone about the guy I was infatuated with leaving me and you're the only person I have at the moment!"

"Joy."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So, Sebby has officially left Sam and Ciel :( **

**Ah~ Sam's little depression to fury at Sebastian's disappearance was so much fun to write. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter; however, I have an oh so lovely English project to start and finish *sigh* **

**Unless I go to State Championships, Swim Season is pretty much over, which means I have **_**loads **_**more time to work on this story. Yay! **

**Until next week~**


	41. Dissolution III

**I wanted to get this out before I left to go to a Panic! At the Disco Concert tonight *squeeee* so it's up a few hours earlier than normal :) This chapter's a bit shorter then the norm, but it was this or nothing, cuz' I have to leave for Rhode Island... pretty much now :P**

**FrellingBlighter: I can understand why Sam's reaction might not have appeared to be quite as 'pained' as it should have been. It's because of Sam's personality in general. She'd rather hide her emotional troubles then voice them out loud. Her short moment of extreme depression and confusion turned quickly into denial (why she could joke so easily) before going back into a light depression (when her argument with Ciel reminded her of Sebastian) and then into full on rage. To avoid feeling alone and upset, she's focusing her sorrow into anger and pointing that anger at the person she thinks deserves it most (which Sebastian **_**completely**_** does). Don't worry, if you're waiting for a full out 'dramatic outburst' from her, it's coming in this chapter when the reality that Sebastian is really, truly**_** gone **_**finally sets in. For 'where I'm going with this', do you mean this arc? If you've seen the anime, you'll **_**definitely **_**know what happened to Sebastian, but if not, I don't want to spoil it because it's kind of a huge shocker (or at least it was to me when I first saw it). **

**O.O: Sebastian's not going to come back any sooner than he does in the anime sadly :P …And Sam **_**will **_**be pretty pissed off at him ;)**

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Take us to the Port of Calais."

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. _We're never going to get out of this damn city if Ciel keeps talking to people like this…_

The man Ciel had addressed turned from his task of loading barrels into his cart to look at the young boy in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Is that any way to ask a favor, kid?" he scowled. The man paused in his rant when Ciel held up a brown bag filled with coins.

"How much do you want?"

A grin stretched across the his lips.

"That should just about do it."

He pushed aside the barrels so there was room for both Ciel and Sam to sit. He patted the wooden planks and climbed up into the driver's seat.

"Does he honestly expect us to sit back here… with _barrels_?" Ciel frowned. "Does he _know _who I am?"

Sam sighed and placed her hands under Ciel's elbows. With a grunt from her and a few complaints from him, she managed to lift the young Phantomhive onto the back of the cart.

"Stop whining and get over yourself."

The man peered at them over his shoulder and gestured with his hand. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"We'll give you money _after_ you get us there."

"Ah, but how do I know you'll pay me instead of just running off?" he smirked.

"How do we know that you won't just ditch us a few miles ahead?" Sam frowned, taking the pouch of coins from Ciel and tucking it in the front of her shirt. "You're just as untrustworthy as either of us."

"Touché… however, I'm not taking either of you anywhere until I have a payment."

The strawberry blonde female frowned and withdrew the bag of coins. She undid the string holding it closed and reached inside, grabbing a handful. Sam handed him the money.

"You get the rest when _we _get to Calais."

"I'll get you and your son there just fine," he grinned, flicking the reins.

Sam twitched.

"If this brat was my son, I would have strangled him at birth."

Ciel's visible eye narrowed.

"And I would have gladly departed to the afterlife rather than deal with your tantrums… that, or I would have slaughtered you from the inside out."

Sam smiled goofily.

"Love you too~"

The man frowned and turned back to face the road ahead of him with a light shudder.

"_Weirdies…"_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Here we are."

"_What_?" Ciel snapped. "I said the Port of Calais!"

"Sorry, but I live in the opposite direction," the man sighed, not sounding apologetic at all. Sam's eyes narrowed as he walked around the back of the cart. She hopped down without objection and grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging him after her. When he sent her a sour look, Sam nudged him with her elbow.

"Don't argue, just go along with it. Getting mad right now will only make things worse."

Ciel's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You're such a hypocrite."

Sam smirked smugly.

"You should eventually hit the Port of Boulogne-Sur-Mer if you go that way and make a few turns."

"Get back here! Do what I paid you for, you bounder!"

The man laughed and the cart rolled further down the dirt road. Sam leaned forward, hands cupped around her mouth.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO PAY YOU!"

Ciel twitched and turned to Sam with an ice cold glare.

"You're not making this any better!"

"How the Hell can _anyone _make being stranded in the middle of nowhere better?"

Ciel paused, glare fading.

"…If Sebastian was here, we wouldn't be in this mess…"

Sam's face fell for a moment before her eyes narrowed and focused on Ciel.

"Whatever. Let's not talk about him."

The young Earl frowned and turned towards the path ahead. The pair began walking down the dirt road in silence. Sam paused a few feet ahead to pick up a rock lying on the ground. She examined it for a moment before hurling it into the grass with an annoyed growl. Ciel frowned and moved a few inches to the side.

"You seem… touchy…"

"_Really_! I _never_ would have figured _that_ out on my own. Thanks for the tip," she bit back.

Ciel scowled.

"What's your problem? You were fine just a minute ago!"

"My _problem_ is that I'm a hormonal female! A stupid, love struck, little girl who can't get over the fact that…! That…" Sam trailed off, biting her bottom lip as tears pooled in her eyes. "I know I didn't show it all the time… but… but… _I really, truly, thought I loved him_," she murmured, almost as if she was talking to herself instead of Ciel.

She kicked a rock, sending it flying down the road.

"I'm so _stupid_! I really thought that somewhere deep, deep down in his heart, Sebastian could care about me too! GAH! Stupid, arrogant, heartless, DEMON!"

Another rock sailed through the air.

Ciel cleared his throat awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel… better… he did care about you… at least, to some extent."

Sam choked out a humorless chuckle.

"Oh, _really_? And what the Hell possibly gave you _that _idea?"

"He told me. You were his… soul mate in a way."

Sam burst out laughing, holding her sides as she doubled over. The strawberry blonde cackled loudly for a few moments before straightening and wiping a tear from her eye.

"That was the corniest, dumbest, most obvious _lie_ I've ever heard!"

Ciel scowled.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Sam grinned mockingly.

"Either that or naïve, seeing as if Sebastian really _did _say that, and you believed it…" she giggled mirthlessly. Ciel glared up at her.

"Believe what you want. I know when I'm telling the truth."

Sam's giggling faded away and she went silent. A thoughtful look crossed over her features.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he really, you know, say I was his soul mate?"

Ciel frowned.

"You believe me _now_?"

"No. Just answer the question."

Ciel sighed and turned to face the road ahead.

"Yes."

Sam hummed thoughtfully and tapped her chin. Her lips spread into a gigantic, maniacal grin.

"Now I have double the reason to slaughter him on sight!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You females are too damn confusing."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I think I lost ten pounds."

Ciel grumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing, or something?"

"Not when it involves walking for hours on end, it isn't!"

The young Phantomhive twitched in annoyance. He and Sam had been walking for quite a while now. They'd only just reached the city and it was late enough that the two were the only people on the street. He glanced around the deserted area calmly._ Now, all we have to do is find a hotel for the night… I'm sure they'll take credit… But we might have enough to pay for one night. I didn't give it _all _to that ruffian. _

"Sam, how much money do we have left?"

She shrugged.

"If you're planning on staying at some fancy hotel for the night, you can forget it."

Ciel twitched.

"So we have _no_ money left?"

"Oh, we have money if that's what you meant."

"How much do we have?"

"A fair amount."

"How _much_?"

"Look," Sam growled, "That little bag of coins is currently stuffed down my chest bindings so that it wouldn't be stolen. Do you _want _me to go through the process of pulling it out?"

Ciel dead panned.

"How are we supposed to use it then?"

"When we need money, I'll go into a little, dark, corner and get it out," she explained calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to hide money in chest bindings. "By the way, we are _only_ using this money for food and if needed, clothing. We have no idea how long it'll be before we get to back to England, let alone London, so we need to only use what we have for the necessities."

"You don't consider _shelter _a necessity?" Ciel glared.

"Ever heard of 'camping out under the stars'? …Or in this case an alley?"

Ciel only scowled.

Sam sighed and walked passed him to a small alleyway. She peered around the area to make sure there was no other person housing in said alley before plopping down on the ground. She leaned back against the brick wall with a contented sigh.

The young Phantomhive shook his head at her in disgust.

"If you expect me to sleep in that slum-"

Sam turned on him with a frustrated glare. Her glare wavered and she yawned loudly.

"Sleep now. Complain later."

Ciel sighed and walked over, sitting beside her on the hard ground.

"It's cold," he complained, wrapping his arms around his legs and holding his knees to his chest.

"Then by all means, come closer. I'm perfectly warm."

Ciel made a face. Sam snorted.

"_Please_. I can promise you that I don't have cooties. If anything, _you_ have cooties. Be happy I'm kind enough to share by natural warmth."

The Earl sighed and scooted a few inches closer. Sam rolled her eyes.

She was about to explain to him that he could very well turn into a teenage icicle over night (a total lie, but it could work), when she heard a soft meow.

The strawberry blonde looked up to see a black cat standing a few feet away. It padded a few steps closer and she smiled, holding out her hand for it to sniff. Ciel had noticed the cat now as well and was watching it with curious eyes. The cat paused, as if it was observing the young boy for a moment, before it turned back to Sam.

The cat walked up to her outstretched hand and sniffed her palm before rubbing fondly against her.

Sam grinned and picked the cat up, placing it in her lap.

"A stray?" Ciel questioned.

Sam shrugged and Ciel frowned.

"It's probably disease ridden."

She twitched.

"Well, so are you."

"…No. I'm not."

"Well, Avalon was a stray too… I hope that Mey-Rin is taking good care of him," Sam mumbled, stroking that cat's ears.

She cuddled the feline close.

"I miss my kitty, but you'll do~" she cooed, rubbing her face into its fur as it purred.

Ciel's face twisted in disgust.

"You have no idea where that's been."

"So?"

"That question doesn't even deserve a response."

"Ever hear the saying 'a cat is the key to mending a broken heart when a stupid demon breaks it and leaves you all alone with nothing but an arrogant teenager'?"

"No."

"Well, now you have."

Ciel twitched in annoyance and frowned at the feline as it curled into Sam's side, purring up a storm. He reached out and grabbed the cat by the scruff its neck. He held it up so he could see it properly.

"What's so special about cats?"

The cat mewed in annoyance and lashed out with its front claws. Ciel flinched back and dropped the feline. The second its paws hit the ground, the cat began to sprint off.

"Now even _you're _trying to make a fool of me?" Ciel seethed, jumping to his feet to chase after the cat.

"Wait, kitty! Don't leave me with him!" Sam cried, following Ciel as he dashed after the cat.

The two followed the feline down another alleyway and around a corner.

"Get back here!"

"No, kitty! Come to _me_! Ignore the grouchy one!"

They turned around another corner and Ciel froze, eyes wide as he stared at the large dock before him.

"The port was right here. We were this close…"

_We wandered everywhere and couldn't find it. But it was right here all along…_

"Ciel…"

He looked up and acknowledged Sam with a light grunt.

"Maybe we should rest for the night… and then sneak onto a ship in the morning," she suggested. "There's a shed or something like one over there where we can sleep and probably stay pretty warm."

"Yeah… That's right. We should rest."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam frowned and sighed, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes. She could barely see the sun rising through the window of the shed. It was early, far too early to be waking up on her own.

_Meow._

Sam looked up from her place resting against a wooden crate and smiled slightly.

"So _you _woke me up, huh?"

The cat blinked. Its brown eyes shone brightly in the dim light. Sam smiled and sat up. She sighed, noticing that her shirt and vest were covered in tiny, black, cat hairs.

"_And_ you slept on my stomach," she giggled, dusting the hair off. "That's fine, my cat sleeps on my head when he has the chance."

The black cat tilted its head lightly, twitching its left ear.

"Sorry about the rough treatment last night," she apologized, reaching out to pet its head. "I don't think Ciel knows how to take care of a cat. He hasn't even intentionally gone near Avalon the entire time I've lived in his manor… Avalon's my cat by the way," she explained, stroking its fur.

The cat mewed and rubbed against her palm.

Sam jolted when she heard a boat's horn bellow throughout the docks.

"Oh, crap. The boat must be leaving soon," she grumbled, standing up and stretching. "I guess it makes sense that it would leave so early in the morning. I need to get Ciel up so we can sneak onboard… Thanks for waking me up, kitty."

She turned back around to face the cat only to see an empty room.

"Kitty?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Tanaka dipped his pen into the small container of ink. He touched the tip to the worn, yellowing, paper of the journal and began to write.

_This is the second fire we've had since I began serving the Phantomhives. The other servants have ran off in search of the demon hound which started the blaze and the white haired man that rode on his back. Alas, all I can do in the end is document the story of this grand estate. _

_That is my role. _

_However…_

He paused. Avalon mewed quietly at his side and Tanaka reached out with a gloved hand to pat the orange tabby lightly in the head.

"I suppose… that role is coming to an end."

He closed the leather bound book and stood, facing the shattered frame, singed walls, and gaping holes that now adorned what was left of the manor.

The butler walked calmly to the charred remains of the door and opened it gently. He stepped through the threshold and into the hallway. Avalon trotted along at his side, seemingly uncaring that his surroundings were covered in ash.

Tanaka closed the door behind him and turned to walk down the deserted hall.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah~ little, black kitty cat. You all got the hint as to what that kitty really was, right? **

**I need to go get ready to leave for ze Panic! At the Disco concert, so alas, this author's note is incredibly short.**

**I bid you all adieu for now. Have a lovely day~**


	42. Up in Flames I

'**ello, everyone! *said with my awesome, non-existent English accent* A day early (ish), but I can't picture anyone having any objections. No? Then let us continue!**

**WonderUnderwear: Hmm… Perhaps. It'd have to be waaaaay later on as of now… seeing as I can't picture either of them being all too thrilled with a kid entering the picture and then there's also the… err… *clears throat* 'baby-making process' that must be undertaken before a child can be added to their little (not really existent at the moment) family. And yes! The story will continue on after Ciel's death :D**

**Some Random Fan: You are CORRECT!**

**Good guessing everyone~ The little black cat was indeed Sebby-chan! Yay for kitty Seb! **_**Meow.**_

…

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Strong wind today, eh?"

"Aye, and it ain't natural how warm it is either. We may see rough waters tonight…"

The two crewmen paused for a moment when they heard a small sound akin to a gag. They peered around halfheartedly, shrugged, and moved on.

"I hope we make port in London soon…"

"Aye."

Ciel peeked out of the small crevice formed by large, wooden, crates that he and Sam had squeezed into. The two men had turned a corner and disappeared from sight. He sighed lightly in relief before turning to Sam with a sharp glare.

"You could have exposed us!" he hissed.

Sam, looking a tad worse for wear, glowered disdainfully back at him.

"Do you think," she paused, face paling as the ship heaved, "that I…" she swallowed heavily, "really give a damn at the moment?"

"We'll get thrown off the ship!" Ciel bit back.

"Good! _Anything_ but this ship! I'll ride a freaking shark back to London!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he opened his mouth to retort when one of the crates behind him fell open with an echoing creek. He turned to see who had discovered them only to flinch back in shock.

"Found you, little lord~"

"U-Undertaker?" he spluttered.

The grey haired man grinned cheerfully down at them. He held out a small pouch of what appeared to be crackers in the shape of bones. Both Ciel and Sam's empty stomachs growled in annoyance, craving whatever food that they could possibly consume. The two looked at one another, back to the bones, and then back to each other. They shrugged and reached out.

The Undertaker giggled and pulled the bag out of their reach. He grinned toothily, pulled out one of the crackers, and bit into it with a crunch.

Ciel twitched and Sam groaned.

The boat gave another lurch and the strawberry blonde turned a pasty shade of green. She clutched at her stomach with one hand and used the other to cover her mouth.

"You know what… you can keep the crackers."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"See, that fussy bloke Will was the one that brought me into this expedition…"

Ciel nodded absent mindedly and continued to stuff his mouth with crackers. Sam sighed and reclined against a crate. She frowned up at the grey haired man distrustfully. Sebastian had paraphrased to her what had happened in the reaper's library when she had been stuck in the abbey. From what she remembered, the Undertaker was a grim reaper… and a powerful one at that.

"But aren't you retired, or something?" she questioned.

"Yes, but apparently, he'll be short handed in London this evening… so he roped me into it by promising to waive my library fines~"

Ciel paused, swallowing what was in mouth before looking up at the reaper with curious eyes.

"Will's coming to London?"

"Yes, there's much work to do. We have a great many souls to collect in London this evening."

Ciel froze, visible eye widening.

"_Look at that!"_

"_What is it?"_

Sam and the young Earl peered up at the area over their heads. The people on the deck above them sounded frenzied and heavy, rushed, footsteps echoed all around them.

"Ah, seems that it's begun~"

The pair exchanged confused looks before jumping to their feet and sprinting to the stairs that led to the deck. The Undertaker's cackles floated behind them.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ciel shoved his way through the crowd of people to reach the railing, Sam hot on his heels. Both of them froze in their steps, eyes widening in horror as they took in the scene before them.

_London was burning_.

The edge of the coast that was visible to them was alight with glowing, yellow and orange flames.

The Undertaker whistled in admiration from behind them.

"They certainly know how to put on a show, don't they?…And now I must be on my way~" he grinned, turning to depart.

Ciel shook his head to clear his murky thoughts and swiveled to face the grey haired reaper.

"Wait!"

The Undertaker paused, a light smirk on his lips.

"Why did you come here?"

"You and I have our share of history together, don't we? In light of that fact and that I'd feel oh so guilty if the little girly had to face the fact alone, I'll give you a fair warning…"

Ciel frowned in confusion and Sam stepped forward from her place at the railing to stand at his side. The Undertaker's smirk spread into a sadistic grin and he turned to face the two.

"My young Earl, before much longer… _you'll die_."

Ciel flinched and Sam growled in anger. She stepped forward, eyes narrowed and filled with malice and worry.

"What are you talking about?" she snarled. "He's not going to die!"

The Undertaker only grinned.

"_NO!"_

Both Sam and Ciel's gaze flickered to a sobbing woman at the other end of the deck who had broken down in hysterical tears. When they turned back around, the reaper was gone.

Ciel's eyes lidded and peered off into the distance as Sam glanced around frantically for the man who had predicted the young Phantomhive's demise.

_Sebastian's gone. He isn't here anymore…. Which means that the death awaiting me is… _He reached up and gingerly touched the eye patch that hid the seal of his contract.

"…it's useless."

Sam paused, turning towards him.

"What?"

_The hatred and pain are burning out… Everything is burning. Burning away… _

"Ciel…?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Your Majesty, the Holy flame has begun the salvation of your land!"

"I see…"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ash smiled, purple eyes sparkling with mirth. "We shall finally be greeting the unpolluted England of the new century!"

The Queen whimpered.

"Something's wrong, Your Majesty?" Ash frowned. "Ever since we've returned from Paris, you've seemed to be in poor health."

The Queen sat up, pushing away her bed covers.

"Ash, come. See this… It hurts."

The angel's brow furrowed and he stepped forward. The Queen unbuttoned the top layer of her night dress and pulled the soft fabric away, revealing her mutated figure.

The parts of her body that had been sewn together with that of her deceased husband's were red and infected. Her husband's flesh itself was a dark, splotchy, purple and grey that contrasted sharply with her own porcelain skin.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered.

"Forgive my touch."

Ash leaned forward and dragged a gloved finger down the side of the Queen's neck. His finger sunk into the flesh and ran through it like a layer of ooze. He pulled back, eyes narrowed.

"His body is beginning to fester and rot…"

The butler slipped off the soiled glove and tossed it to the side where it incinerated in blue flames.

"Please allow me to perform a cleansing-"

"No!" The Queen shut her eyes tightly and clasped her arms over her chest.

Ash blinked slowly.

"I can't lose him! Leave me this at least. Leave me his body just as it was."

"But Your Majesty…"

She leaned forward on her knees and looked up at the angel with pleading eyes.

"He doesn't need to be cleansed! He's perfect just as he is!" She clutched onto Ash's arm. "Please do something, Ash! Save him for me-"

"_You smell_."

The Queen looked up in horror as Ash glowered down at her, purple eyes dark and menacing. The shimmering orbs glowed with contempt.

"You… are _unclean_."

She gasped.

…

Ash turned and spread his wings. He pushed off the floor of the balcony and into the night sky. The wind whistled through his feathers and he let out a heavy sigh.

"She may be the Queen, but in the end she is only human. How foolish… and how sad." His purple eyes glistened with tears. "The pain and all the tears that have fallen in this corrupt land all stem from the moment humans were divided into male and female. No matter how much mercy we show," a tear slid down his cheek, "in the end, humans can never be good enough."

_Humans can never…_

…

The Queen held herself in an awkward, crisscross embrace. She hugged her husband's flesh to her as close as she could.

"_My dear Albert is falling down, falling down… falling down_." A bloody tear dribbled down her cheek. "_Albert my dear is… falling… down…_"

A chunk of rotten flesh fell from her neck, revealing the torn muscles and jagged bones beneath. She clutched it to her cheek with a strained smile.

"…_my…cherished… husband…_"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

_I'm going to die… and soon._

Ciel stared absentmindedly past Sam's worried face and into the distance alight with flame.

_Will it be on this ship? Or…_

The ship lurched and everyone standing on deck stumbled to the side. Ciel's eyes widened in realization. _They're turning the ship around._ He grit his teeth and turned, running to the back of the ship and towards the captain. Sam called his name and sprinted after him.

Ciel approached the captain, anger glinting in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't go back to London when it's in this shape now, can we?" the captain frowned. "We're just going to have to do circles around here-"

"But why?" Ciel snarled. "We're practically there already!"

His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced over at the London Port. There was another ship headed for the docks. It didn't appear to be turning around.

"Fine. I'll get on that ship. Get me a rowboat!" he demanded, gesturing out to the water.

"For one little boy?"

Sam cleared her throat loudly.

"So sorry," the man snorted, rolling his eyes. "A little boy and his companion. Tell me, why I should even bother? Now, then again, if there's money involved…"

Sam sighed and turned around.

"Look this way and I will pluck your eyes from your head," she warned acidly, reaching down the front of her shirt to retrieve the remaining money from the trip to Paris. She turned back around a moment later, holding up the small bag. The man laughed.

"Only that much? You must be joking!"

"Don't play games with us, you bloody fool!" Ciel seethed. "I have to return to London or-"

Ciel trailed off, visible eye widening.

_Or _what_? Do I really have to? In the end, I didn't kill the Queen. No, I _couldn't_ kill her… If I let go of my hatred, then I don't exist. But… then… _

"…who am I?"

The Captain grumbled irritably.

"Look, kid, I'm busy, so how about you get-huh?"

"Ciel?"

Sam stared at the young Phantomhive with worry filled eyes as he tilted his head back, a large grin stretched over his face. Ciel's lips spread and he burst into maniacal, humorless, laughter.

"B-Bloody 'ell… What's wrong with him?"

Sam's brow creased and she shook Ciel's shoulders.

"Ciel…? Ciel…! Are you listening to me? I swear, if you've chosen now of all times to go insane, I'm dumping you overboard! _Ciel_!"

The young Earl chuckled a few more times before quieting. He shook off Sam's hand and stepped forward.

Ciel slipped lifted a hand and slipped off his family ring. The blue gem sparkled in the fading light as he held it up for the captain to see.

"Take this."

"W-Wow! That's incredible! Just look at it shine!" The man 'oohed' and 'aahed' as he drooled over the dazzling ring.

"It's a blue diamond," Ciel explained, monotone. "You don't see one of _these_ every day."

The captain looked up from gazing at the gem to stare it Ciel in shook.

"Wait. What the Hell's a kid like you doing with something like that?"

"Take it and give me a boat!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam followed Ciel down the ramp leading to the dock.

Something seemed terribly wrong. Yes, there was a huge blaze and they were literally walking right into it. Yes, the little boy she was trailing after just gave up what she assumed was his most prized possession to get to said fire.

A grim reaper had predicted Ciel's death, Sebastian had left them, they were heading straight into an inferno, and her gut was twisting in that certain way that either meant she was going to hurl or something horrifying was about to happen… _What else could possibly go wrong?_

"Look! There they are! Are you a Frenchman?"

Sam grumbled in annoyance and fury when two men grabbed onto her Ciel's arms.

"Let go! What are you doing?" Ciel hissed, prying his arm free.

"You bloody Frenchmen started this fire!" one of the men screeched. Ciel flinched.

"You want to start a war with England, don't cha'?" another accused. Ciel and Sam's eyes widened as Lau's statement flickered through their minds_. _

_Your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe-no, the whole world, into full scale war._

"Hold on, that's-"

A man grunted somewhere a few meters away and the three men who had been verbally assaulting Ciel and Sam turned to go after him.

"Quick, men! It's another frog!"

When they had moved on, Sam turned to Ciel with confused eyes.

"Ciel… What they said and what Lau said on the boat however long ago… Do you think the Queen started the fire?"

Ciel grit his teeth and turned, sprinting up the stairs leading up and off the dock without another word. Sam groaned and ran after him.

Not a few moments later, Ciel stopped in his tracks.

"What _is_ this…?"

The pair stared at the scene before them in awe.

Fire ate away at numerous buildings, businesses, and homes. Men fought one another for possessions before dashing off into the dark. Children sobbed at their deceased parent's sides. The dead lay scattered and charred across the cobblestone streets and they were constantly being trampled as the living fled to safety.

_Is this Hell…?_

"Ciel?"

The young Earl looked up to see Sam a few feet behind him. He must have wandered ahead in his daze. He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened, all in what his mind seemed like slow motion.

"CIEL! LOOK OUT!"

The ledge over his head was crumbling and he stared up at it, unmoving.

"Look out!" A body tackled him, forcing him out of harms way and to the ground.

"What's the matter with you? You must have a death wish, yes!"

The savior adjusted the round glass perched at the tip of her nose and gasped.

"Y-Young master!" She looked up. "Sam!"

"Mey-Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I know you just saved Ciel's life and all, but you're supposed to be watching my cat!"

The maid sweat dropped and jumped back, face the picture of guilt. She clasped her hands and looked down in shame. She nervously wrung the fabric of her dress between her fingers.

"I'm so very sorry, yes I am! I know it's my duty to protect the mansion- and I know I promised to take care of Avalon, yes, but… but… I…" Mey-Rin sobbed.

Ciel took the hand Sam offered him and pulled himself to his feet.

"Calm down. You're not in any trouble," Ciel assured her. "Just tell my why you're here."

The maid looked up with fat, dramatic, tears streaking down her face.

"It's Plu-Plu!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"There they are," Ash smiled, looking down at Ciel and Sam as they followed Mey-Rin.

The angel focused on the young boy with a content smirk, though it faded into a scowl when his eyes fell on Sam. He sighed. _Such an unclean, putrid, soul. A person with a destiny so foul is even worse than a person who'd had unseemliness thrust upon them during life._

"So they found their way back to London. Most impressive!"

He turned to his companion with a light smile.

"Well, what do you think of the view, Sebastian?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I know this one's kinda shortish too… is it? I can't really tell anymore. It's longer than the last few, if that's any compensation... meh :P **

**But… da, da, daaaaa *insert dramatic music***

**Was the end a nice shocker for all those who haven't seen the anime/full season one? I hope so! It freaked me out the first time I saw it because Sebby's all 'doom and gloom.' It's pretty scary :P**

**Well, I'm about to get kicked off my laptop, so I bid you all adieu~**


	43. Up in Flames II

**Hello, everyone! **

**Has anyone else watched the fifth OVA for the Kuroshitsuji anime? I am now a total fangirl of GrellxWill… not that they weren't perfect for each other already XD **

**iced diamond: No, Avalon is still alive and kicking. Mey-Rin was watching him for Sam when the fire started and left to assist the other servants, leaving the kitty at the mansion. Avalon is currently with Tanaka. He'll be brought back into the story though, I promise :D**

…

**This chapter took a lot of fore planning, deep thinking, dramatic theme music, plot bunny deaths, and rewinding/fast forwarding of the episode… Sorry little plot bunnies. And you were all so cute and fluffy too TT-TT Soooo, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Vamanos!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Any comments?"

Sebastian watched the angel with a calm eye, face completely blank. He angled his head lightly to gaze down at the inferno raging below.

"Compared to the Great Fire of London in 1666, this one seems to burn rather slowly."

"You're right," Ash smirked, purple eyes flashing. "This city is so unclean. It takes time to burn filth. It will be long before London in entirely purified. Even so…" The angel raised his arms and the flames rose up behind him. "Good shall prevail! This fire will burn everything out. At long last, a cleaner land will be able to emerge!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he made no verbal response.

"I shall open the door to a new century!"

The demon ignored Ash, instead turning to glance back to the fire. He watched the flames with calculating eyes. _Checkmate is fast approaching. What will you do, young master?_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bard took a moment to load more tranquilizer darts into his rifle before he continued to fire. The shots rang loudly in the cook's ears but did nothing to hinder the demon hound that stood atop the large tower-like structure in front of him.

Pluto closed his jaws for a moment, halting the torrent of flames that spewed from his mouth, and turned. He reared back on his haunches and tilted his head, letting out a bellowing roar. The collar around his neck glowed a brilliant blue as he opened his mouth and continued to douse to the city with fire.

Bard lowered his rifle and grit his teeth in frustration.

"The damn tranquilizers don't work!"

Finni trembled from his place at the cook's side. He stared up at the demon hound with tear filled eyes.

"Plu-Plu…"

Bard frowned and turned to the gardener.

"So, do ya' really think we did the right thing chasin' Pluto all the way out 'ere? The reason we were hired in the first place was to protect the estate, isn't it?" Bard paused, turning to look back at that rampaging demon hound. "Doesn't even look like we can do anythin' to help here…"

"The mansion isn't the only thing I want to protect…" Finni murmured. Bard glanced back at him, eyes a bit wider. "I want to protect the smiles in it, and all the good times we had in it too. For us to have that, _everyone_… EVERYONE has to live- including Plu-Plu!"

The two turned when they heard rushed footsteps coming their way.

"Young master! Sam!"

The three stopped in front of them, huffing and puffing for breath. Bard turned to Mey-Rin with a scowl.

"What were you thinkin' bringing them back here?" he exclaimed, furious.

"The young master isisted, yes," Mey-Rin shot back. "It's not my place to say no, it's not!"

Ciel and Sam stared up at the demon hound with wide eyes.

"Pluto!"

Ciel grit his teeth and clenched his fist at his side. He snarled in anger, finger nails cutting into the skin of his palm.

"What's he doing?" Sam demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," the three answered, voices dark and solemn. "His collar started glowing and then he just…"

"His collar?" Sam murmured, looking back up at the demon hound. Her eyes narrowed. "Ciel, do you remember the other time Pluto's collar was glowing? When-"

"-we were at the tower looking for Lizzi," he finished. "So, what-" Ciel paused, his eyes widened in realization.

"When we were at the tower. That man… he was Ash. Pluto's collar started glowing because of him, so it only makes sense…"

Ciel's eyes narrowed into a viscous glare.

"Damn, angel! I'm not surprised that he's the one behind this," he spat.

…

Ash chuckled in amusement from his place on the rooftop overlooking the scene below.

"An ironic world, isn't it? You fought against me for your master's sake, and now here you are, standing beside me watching his little tragedy play out," Ash laughed, a mocking grin spread across his lips.

Sebastian stood, placidly looking down at both Ciel, Sam, and the other three servants.

"I do not act without an order from my master, and for now… for a while atleast… I have no master to follow."

Ash frowned for a moment, pondering, before his smile resurfaced and he turned to the demon.

"Through all of this, I've thought to myself: I might not mind joining forces with you. We can rule the newly reborn world, the clean world, when it springs from the fire!"

Sebastian peered at the angel with narrowed eyes.

"How would _that _work? I thought I was the epitome of the uncleanliness you so detest."

"When you look at them closely, all things are two sides of the same coin," Ash smiled gently, placing a hand over his heart. "Morning and night, man and woman, light and darkness. If those things are well-burnished and made one, they return to the essential existence beloved of the Father."

Sebastian's frown deepened.

"You want me to be one of those patchwork dolls you're so fond of."

"No," Ash smiled, undoing the top buttons of his vest.

"_Is there something else you want?_" Ash's voice had melded with another more feminine one. His face had lost its masculine angles, his body had become curvier. Angela stood in Ash's place, a smirk spread across her lips. She pulled open her shirt. "_If you hunger, I can come to you as a woman as well._"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed into a glare as Angela's lips twisted into a mocking grin. The smile, however, dropped off her face when she noticed the demon looking back down at the group of people below- a certain female in particular. The falter in her mask lasted only a moment though and Angela continued to beam at him.

"_Ah, the little human girl. She's so troublesome, isn't she? Poor thing_," she tittered. "_Forever doomed to love a demon_." Angela sighed dramatically and Sebastian's eyes narrowed further. "_A soul forever damned to blasphemy. It's quite sad… Then again, I don't suppose you saw her reaction to your leaving, did you? She may not love you anymore after all._"

Sebastian glowered at the angel with glimmering, red eyes.

"_Demons may not be able to love someone who isn't their soul mate, but that doesn't mean another can't assuage their lust…" _Angela let the sentence hang, a wide smirk spreading over her lips. Sebastian looked back down at the five humans standing below them.

…

"What are you doing?"

The servants froze, each looking at the young Earl with wide, nervous eyes.

"Well… It's just… We wanted Plu-Plu to turn back to the way he was…" Finni stammered, bowing. "We're sorry."

Bard held up his shot gun.

"And I've already run outta' tranquilizer darts."

"Are you idiots?" Ciel asked them, visible eye narrowed in frustration. The two flinched, looking at the young Earl with wide eyes. "You have _real _bullets, don't you?"

…

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock from his place on the rooftop.

…

The four surrounding Ciel stared at him in absolute horror.

"Master, are you telling us that we should shoot him?" Mey-Rin whimpered, voice quivering and rising an octave as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Look at his eyes," Ciel ordered, turning to face Pluto. "His mind is gone. That _thing _up there isn't the Pluto you or I know. It's just a beast."

"A beast…" Mey-Rin murmured.

"You three know full well how wretched it is to have your pride stolen, to be without a purpose! It's a tragic way to live! This is an order: Bard, Mey-Rin, Finni… kill the demon hound anyway you can!"

The three servants' eyes filled with tears and Sam stared at Ciel in shock, her own eyes clouding with moisture.

Finni, Mey-Rin, and Bard each raised a hand to their foreheads in a salute.

"Yes, sir!"

A tear drizzled down Sam's cheek and she turned her back to them as Bard and Mey-Rin loaded their rifles. Ciel sent her a curious look and the strawberry blonde shrugged, wiping at her eyes.

"I…I don't want to watch…"

The two cocked their weapons and Finni struggled to pick up a large chunk of debris. Once he had lifted it, he held the chunk over his head in preparation to launch it into the air. Mey-Rin pulled her glasses off her nose and pushed them up to rest on her forehead. The three servants stiffened, each looking up at Pluto with tears rolling down their cheeks.

…

"_He's everything I would expect from someone who would employ a demon such as you_," Ash grinned, adjusting his vest and butler's jacket. His appearance had shifted back to male, but his voice still mixed with his female counterpart. "_Unfeeling and ruthless; a soul forever beyond redemption._"

He smiled pleasantly and turned to face Sebastian.

"_As I said before, you and I should join_-"

The angel's purple eyes narrowed when he came face to face with nothing but flames.

"_So that's it then. No matter how much time goes by, angels and demons will forever be on opposite sides of the coin_."

…

Ciel turned and grabbed onto Sam's arm. He gestured with his head for her to follow and proceeded to sprint down the street.

Once the two were out of sight, Bard and Mey-Rin pulled the trigger.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're not coming with me."

Sam sneered at Ciel and crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Me," Ciel answered, climbing up onto the horse and securing his feet in the stirrups. Sam snatched onto the reigns, keeping the horse in place. Ciel glowered at her in annoyance.

"Yeah? Well_ I _say that you're not doing something so stupid and dangerous alone! I told you that I would stick by you, didn't I? I'm not going break that promise just because things look bad!"

Ciel snorted.

"You'll only get in the way."

"Of _what_?" Sam shot back. "Honestly, how much better off are you without me?" She held up her hand and began counting off on her fingers. "I can run faster than you and most likely fight better than you. My brother is a military strategist, I remind you. Some of his genius was _bound_ to rub off on me in the years I lived with him." Ciel snorted at that, but Sam continued. "I'm not nearly as suspicious in appearance as you are, Mr. Eye Patch. And if worst comes to worst… you can use me as a distraction."

Ciel frowned at the last one.

"Why are you so damned determined to help me? I'm the one who's supposed to be dying tonight, not you. Why would you deliberately put yourself in danger?" he seethed.

Sam grinned.

"I'm a stupid, compulsive, idiot, that's why." She hopped up onto the back of the horse, maneuvering the reigns so that she could hold them around Ciel. "The fact that I like you a teensy little bit helps too."

Ciel sighed and turned to face ahead.

"Go!" He dug his heels into the horse's side and it snorted, rushing forward. Ciel glanced back at Sam. "Do you know how to get to the palace?"

Sam nodded and pulled the reigns, turning the horse around a corner. Ciel sighed and moved back to face the road. _All I can do is rush there. If I'm going to die… _His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists around the edge of the saddle.

_I will die with the soul he craves. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The two dismounted the horse and walked up to the palace gates. Ciel looked up at the two guards.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I request an audience with the Queen to…" Ciel's voice faded when he noticed that neither of the guards had taken any notice of him. Sam frowned and waived a hand in front of one of guard's face.

"Wow. They're either really good at playing statue or dead on their feet."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. He sighed and walked forward through the gates.

…

Rows upon rows of armed guards met the two as the walked through the palace. None of the men moved a muscle or even glanced at the pair. Their footsteps echoed loudly around the large hall.

"Time has stopped," Ciel frowned. "Is this a trap…?"

"Well, _duh_,"Sam snorted. "We _are_ dealing with a psychotic angel after all."

Ciel twitched in annoyance. He shook his head and rushed forward, sprinting down the silent corridor.

"It's no time to worry about that!"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

"Will you shut up!"

…

Ciel paused when he heard a familiar tune playing in the otherwise dead silent corridor. Sam stopped behind him, frowning as her own mind placed the song.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_

Ciel looked to his left and noticed a door that was partially opened. He and Sam stepped inside, the music growing in volume.

_London bridge is falling down…_

Ciel froze in his tracks, visible eye wide in horrified shock. Sam side stepped to avoid colliding with his back.

"Ciel, what's…" she trailed off, gaze focusing on the scene before them.

"The Queen!"

She lay lifeless, spread haphazardly across her white bed sheets. Trails of dried blood were painted on her cheeks. Her hand was coated with the same, red, liquid. The decayed flesh around her neck and torso was flaking and torn. The two living occupants of the room stared at the deceased woman in horror.

A high pitched wail sounded from behind them. The two turned to see a maid, hands clasped over her mouth and eyes wide. Immediately, the guards began to call out.

"_What is it?"_

"_An intruder!"_

Ciel and Sam sprinted out into the hallway.

"Who the Hell are you two?"

Neither took the time to reply, only turned and sprinted down the hallway. The maid ran out after them, stopping the guards.

"The Queen…!"

A bell rang throughout the palace, echoing in Ciel and Sam's ears.

"_The Queen's been murdered!"_

"_Who? Who did it!"_

"_Who did this?"_

…

"No, CIEL!" Sam screeched, struggling against her captor. "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID, FAT-"

"Quiet, girl!"

Sam winced when the guard pulled her arms more tightly, but she didn't let down her ferocious glare.

Ciel calmly opened his eyes, facing the ten armed guards who surrounded him.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive!"

"Phantomhive?" One of the guards repeated. "So the Queen's guard dog has turned against her?"

"I've cast off that title," Ciel replied, voice hard. "And I'm not the one who killed Her Majesty."

"The Queen was dead when we got there! It had to have been A-" Sam's explanation was cut short when the guard holding her twisted her arm behind her back. She grit her teeth.

"Do you think you can talk your way out of this?" The guard snarled. The men readjusted their rifles, taking aim at Ciel. The young Phantomhive only smirked.

"No, probably not." He closed his eyes. "But I can't come to a stop here-"

A gunshot rang throughout the hall. Sam shrieked and Ciel gasped, blood spurting from the bullet wound in his side.

_I'm… hit…_

"NO! CIEL! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! CIEL! CIEL! NO!"

Ciel began to fall forward. He landed on his knees with a 'thunk' and collapsed to the ground.

_You can never pass through the gates of Heaven. Do you still wish to make a contract?_

He grit his teeth, Sam's wailing and the sound of the shot echoing in his head.. _Is this… my Cinematic Record? _

Ciel reached up, grabbing onto his eye patch and pulling it from his face.

"_No_. Not… now."

The blood seeping from his wound pooled onto the floor, taking the shape of the pentagram engraved into his iris. Ciel forced himself to his knees.

"I won't… end… NOT HERE! NOT NOW!"

Sam's eyes widened as the five point star in the young Earl's eye began to glow a vibrant pink. The air felt heavier, the atmosphere altogether darker. Her eyes connected with Ciel's and the two exchanged a brief knowing look. _Sebastian…_

"_I see you've awoken, young master."_

Ciel gasped lightly, eyes wide. A smirk spread over his lips.

"FIRE!"

The hall rang with gunshots and filled with smoke. Sam clenched her eyes shut, biting her lip_. Please. Please. Oh, please…_

When the smoke cleared, the strawberry blonde opened her eyes and looked down. A giant grin spread across her lips and her eyes lit up.

Ciel opened his eyes from his place on the ground.

Sebastian stood before him, each bullet caught between his gloved fingers.

"Sebastian…"

The demon turned to face him with a pleasant smile.

"You're quite right, young master," he smirked. Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian's face took on a more serious expression. "You won't end here."

The demon turned with a smirk, hurling the bullets back to their original owners. Each guard who had fired fell to the floor, bullet holes in their foreheads. The guard holding Sam shuddered, face white with terror. Sebastian turned to Ciel, bowing lightly.

"Young master, I humbly apologize for taking an unauthorized leave."

"What were you doing?" Ciel bit out.

"Oh, I was preparing for the Last Supper," Sebastian smiled. "Sweet, spicy, and occasionally tart… using a variety of spices to mature the flavor…" The demon grinned. "Thanks to you, I believe I will be able to enjoy the ultimate soul."

Ciel smiled briefly before his countenance faded to that of fury and determination.

"This is an order: take us to this angel of massacre!"

Sebastian bowed lightly.

"Certainly."

The demon picked Ciel up into his arms and turned to face Sam and the guard that was still restraining her. His eyes narrowed.

"If you wouldn't mind… I don't particularly enjoy watching others touch what is mine."

The man shuddered and let out an ear splitting screech as he doubled over on the floor, clutching at his mutilated arm. Sam stepped forward, dusting off her shirt and stretching her arms over her head.

"_Man_, am I going to have bruises in the morning," she sighed. Sam turned to Sebastian and scowled. "And you will too if you can't give me a good reason other than 'preparing food' that you up and left me- I mean, us."

Sebastian sighed.

He gestured with his head for Sam to follow him and began walking towards the exit.

The guard writing on the floor peered at Sebastian through tear clouded, narrow eyes.

"_It can't be human_…"

Sebastian paused, turning to glance back at the man. The guard froze, eyes wide in terror as his eyes connected with the blood red ones of the butler before him.

"You're right. I am after all," Sebastian smirked, "one _Hell_ of a butler."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Wee! And it's done! There were so many technical problems and such with this chapter I almost chucked my laptop out the window. I feel like the end was kindo of rushed because I needed to finish it before I had to leave for State Qualifiers and bla, bla, bla.**

**Oh, yes!**

**My friend made a smart-blonde-the-oxymoron page on facebook, so… err… feel… free… to… uh… check it out? I don't know… *sigh* I personally don't use facebook so I have no clue what to do with it, but I promised not to delete it… Any suggestions for a clueless blonde? :D**

**See you all next week~**


	44. His Butler I

**Ah, season one is almos**t **over, and with it, Ciel will have to get killed off.*wipes away big, fat, anime tears***

**KizunaOtakuArashi: Don't worry. The sequel will not involve Sebastian making a contract with another human OC. Ciel **_**will **_**be gone, but Sam and Sebastian along with a few others (yet to be introduced) will be in it. I don't really want to spoil too much of what I'm planning to do because that would be… a spoiler (repetitive, aren't I?) I will give one hint though… *clears throat* The hint is: Hell. **

**Asile: Yessss, I saw the 'Making of Kuroshitsuji II' OVA :D It. Made. My. LIFE. Four words: Sebastian in 'modern' clothing *insert fangirl squeal* Claude's tap dancing lessons were pretty damn awesome too. **

**Weeping Isis/Iced diamond: Sadly, season two will not be a part of the story, because… well… it just doesn't fit into the plot I have planned. There **_**will **_**be an alternative story line/sequel/continuation/ect. with Sam and Sebastian though. A certain tap dancing demon may just happen to show up too *wink, wink*… *wink***

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Just sit still."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ciel snapped, wincing when Sam gave the bandages an extra yank The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and continued to wind the roll of bandages around Ciel's side.

"I managed to bandage up Abberline pretty nicely with only a scarf, didn't I?"

"Great. I'm going to die too then."

Sam growled in annoyance and gave the bandages another, hard, tug. Ciel winced and turned to glare at the demon behind them.

"Why can't _you _just help me?"

"Because Sebastian is currently steering this lovely little canoe… err… boat… thing. Would you rather I take the paddle and drown us all?" Sam questioned, tying the ends of the bandage into a tight knot.

Sam frowned as blood began to seep through the layers of fabric covering the bullet wound on Ciel's side. She bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands together anxiously. If the bleeding didn't stop, there was a good chance Ciel would die. But… her eyes clouded a bit with moisture. _He's going to die anyways. The Undertaker told us… Sebastian told us in his own, twisted, way… Ciel's going to die…_ Her eyes flickered back to the demon behind her. _…And by Sebastian's hand…_

"What's wrong with you?"

Sam's frown deepened and the strawberry blonde let out a mirthless chuckle.

"I really should just stop thinking. Every time I do it, I always end up making myself depressed," she sighed, turning to look at the rushing water below her. She leaned lightly over the side, letting her fingertips drag through the murky canal. "It's weird that I don't feel sea sick. Maybe it's because there's so much else on my mind… Maybe because this boat is ridiculously tiny…"

"Stop mumbling to yourself."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Sam scoffed. "I bet you scarred that boat's captain for life."

Ciel scowled and turned back to face ahead. He stared out at the burning city for a few moments in silence. His gaze fell on a white feather and he flinched, eyes narrowing.

"Where are we going?"

"Here in England, there are several bridges known as 'Devil's Bridge.' They're called this because legend says that they were made by demons." The boat passed under a small bridge and into darkness. "In contrast, the Tower Bridge is a holy bridge which I assume the angel instructed Her Majesty to build."

The boat floated past the shadows of the bridge and was once again out in the open. The three occupants of it stared up at a large, unfinished tower. Ghostly faces covered the large cement blocks of its structure. Each ghost's mouth was wide open as they bellowed in agony.

"Human sacrifices?" Ciel hissed. "How is this a _holy_ bridge?"

"When it's taken too far, saintliness is far beastlier than evil."

Sebastian tied the boat to a small dock and climbed out. He peered down at Ciel and Sam with calm eyes.

"I would prefer if you both waited here."

"I'm coming with you!" Ciel spat, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sebastian frowned.

"How to put this simply…? You would only be a hindrance."

"I see," Ciel smirked, voice mocking. "So you're saying you're no match for him if you're fettered down."

Sebastian grinned.

"Very well, then." Sebastian bowed lightly, placing a gloved hand over his heart. "You shall have the best seat in the house, my lord."

Ciel climbed out of the boat, but Sam remained put. The young Earl turned to the strawberry blonde, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Sam stood shakily, gripping onto the side of the boat until her knuckles were white. She paused, breathing deeply.

"Y-Yeah… Sure." She climbed out of the boat. Sam took another deep breath and stood up straighter. Ciel frowned at her when he noticed that she was deathly pale. "Together to the end, right?"

"Are you… scared?"

Sam flinched. After a moment, she laughed awkwardly.

"O-Of course not! Why would I be scared?"

Ciel leered at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're lying."

Sam frowned and wrung the edge of her shirt between her fingers. She sighed and reached up to touch her neck.

"I…I don't exactly have the most fond memories about dealing with an angel… And… I…" she trailed off, gnawing anxiously on her bottom lip. "I don't want to see you in trouble when I know that there's nothing I can do to help you… I don't want to watch you die."

Ciel's gaze softened slightly and he sighed, turning to face Sebastian.

"Take Sam somewhere else."

"Young master-"

"You heard me!" Ciel seethed. "Take her somewhere safe and get back here as fast as you can."

"My lor-"

"That's an order! Don't question me!" Ciel snarled.

"I cannot leave you here by yourself," Sebastian frowned, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You can't forget that Ash is right over our heads."

"Then take me with you."

"My lord, that's highly inconvenient-"

"NOW!"

"…"

"Ciel…"

The young Phantomhive looked up at Sam. He flinched when she beamed at him with watery eyes, a giant smile spread across her lips.

"Sebastian's right. Going out of the way to make sure I'm safe is only going to waste time. I can find my own way. I'm going to head back to the manor to see if Avalon and Tanaka are still there. I want to check on the others too." She laughed. "Who knows? I might even go looking for Sarah to see if she made it out of London."

Ciel frowned.

"Do you know how corny and idiotic you sound?"

"Yeah…" Sam laughed, rubbing at the back of her head. "But sometimes…" she sniffed lightly, a tear dribbling down her cheek. Ciel winced but Sam only smiled happily at him. "Sometimes sounding corny is the only way to show you care about someone."

Ciel flinched and looked down.

"I suppose…"

Sam smiled lightly and stepped forward, pulling the young Earl into a tight hug.

"If I don't see you again…" _It's because you're gone_. "…I want to be able to say goodbye." _Otherwise I'll never get the chance_. "…Uhm… You were a great friend, definitely obnoxious at times… and GOD. There were times I wanted to sew your mouth shut."

"You suck at this."

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" Sam scowled. "Well… you may have been an absolute brat," she stepped on Ciel's foot when he grumbled. "Let me finish! As I was saying, you may be a brat, but you're still one of the nicest, most considerate, strongest, most determined, most amazing people I've ever met… And I will never forget you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Sam pulled back, tears dripping in thin trails down her cheeks. She turned to Sebastian. She jabbed his chest with her finger.

"And _you_. You're a stubborn bastard of a demon who needs to get the pole out of his ass… but… I'm going to miss you just as much."

She hugged him tightly. Sebastian lowered his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"_I'll find you when this is all over_."

Sam pulled back, eyes wide.

"Really?"

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head lightly.

"I so swear."

Sam frowned, eyes narrowing.

"You said that the last time."

Sebastian grinned.

"But I never really broke that promise, now did I?"

Sam paused, thinking back to their conversation. He'd promised that everything would be alright… not that he wouldn't leave. Her lips stretched into a large smile.

"No. I guess you didn't."

Sam turned and began to walk to the other end of the dock and back into the flaming city. She stopped when she heard Ciel call her name. She turned back around, looking at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Be careful."

Sam grinned, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She raised her hand to her forehead in a salute.

"No promises."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Everything is burning down. All the filth will be destroyed. Ah, at last, the great and notable day of our Father will come!" Ash smiled, arms spread wide. He looked down at the burning city with tear filled eyes. "Signs shall be the blood, and fire, and vapor of smoke. Isn't that right, demon?"

"Why did you kill the Queen?" Ciel asked, voice hard.

The angel lifted his head, gazing absentmindedly off into the distance.

"Her eyes had become clouded."

"_What_?"

"Her eyes should have been fixated on the future, but they were held captive by the past, so they dulled and rotted." Ash turned to them, the picture of remorse. "There was nothing for me to do but cleanse her."

Sebastian placed Ciel down on a small stack of cement blocks.

"This seat is a bit uncomfortable," the demon grinned, "but I believe it has the best view in the house."

"I agree."

Sebastian stood.

"Your orders, young master?"

Ciel looked up at him, the pentagram in his iris shining a brilliant pink.

"Kill the angel!"

The demon's glowing red eyes glimmered with blood lust. He bowed deeply, hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

Ash, ignoring the two, continued to look out at the burning city.

"When this bridge is completed, it will seal Eastern London from uncleanliness. As an angel, I have no choice but to purge any demons who alight upon this gate." Ash turned to face Sebastian, placing a hand at the hilt of his sword. "Change them into pure beings…" He drew his sword, the blade glinting hauntingly in the moonlight.

The two lunged at each other, clashing mid leap in a burst of sparks. They landed, pushed off the ground, and attacked again. Sebastian's knives collided with the blade of Ash's sword. Metal skidded across metal with an ear splitting shriek and the two parted to land back on the ground.

Sebastian wavered, a black mass forming around his feet. Ciel called out to the demon as the mass continued to rise, practically swallowing him whole.

Ash grinned.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_YOU_!"

"Me?"

Grell shrieked in irritation, pulling at his hair. He froze, face going blank for a moment before his eyes widened and he lunged at Sam, grabbing onto her arm.

"If you're here, than Bassy has got to be close by! Where is he? Where is he?"

Sam scoffed, attempting to shake the reaper off her arm.

"For your information, he's busy!"

Grell whined and let go of her arm, sinking to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Sam ignored the pouting male and looked around. Dead people lay everywhere. It wasn't surprising that she'd run into the red headed reaper.

Sam frowned as she looked down the street. The corpses… there was something… off.

"Grell, what's that black stuff coming from all those people?"

The grim reaper shrugged and went back to pouting.

"I've been at it all day!" he whined. "I keep reaping and reaping and reaping, but it's just no good!"

"Ah~ I suppose wasted effort is one of the privileges of youth."

The two turned to see the Undertaker lounging idly on the steps of a building behind them. He held a true reaper's scythe in his hands, the kind Sam had always seen depicted in the images at church. For being a loony old man, the Undertaker seemed fairly threatening.

"What do you mean _wasted_?" Grell fumed, waving his scissors around in the air.

"This black stuff is made of the joys, agonies, and jealousies of the dead. Yes, I believe you would call it their hearts."

Sam frowned.

"Their hearts? What does that have to do with anything? Don't you take their souls, or something?"

The Undertaker grinned.

"Ah, but once the heart has slipped out of a soul, it can hardly be called a soul anymore. I doubt they can be stored in the reapers' library."

Grell bent down over one of the corpses with sour look twisting his face.

"Why should something like a heart matter…?" He asked, looking through the man's cinematic record. He blanched. "I-It's blank!"

Sam frowned, brow furrowing in confusion.

"So… the heart is what is really stored in the reapers' library? Not the actual soul?"

"No, no." The Undertaker wagged his finger. "It is the soul that is _there_, but the _heart_ that matters~"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Not at all~"

Sam twitched.

She looked up at the black, swirling mass of 'hearts' in the sky. Her brow furrowed and she turned back to the Undertaker.

"Is someone… taking the hearts?" she asked, watching as the black smoke rose into the air and moved off into another direction.

The grey haired reaper grinned cheekily.

"Perhaps~"

"Who-"

"Someone's plundering souls, hmm?"

The three turned at the sound of a new voice. Grell grinned, hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Will!"

The reaper frowned, glasses flashing in the light of the flames. Four others stood behind him, each with their own unique scythe.

"It's unforgivable for anyone to infringe on the reapers' interests." He pushed up his glasses with the blade of his scythe. "Just this once, I'll take on unpaid overtime."

All five of the reapers' glasses flashed.

Sam shuddered.

"You guys are creepy."

Will turned, pulling a chainsaw out from behind his back.

"Grell Sutcliff." He threw the scythe at the red headed reaper. Grell caught it with ease. A brilliant, toothy, grin broke out across his face.

"Woo-hoo! I'm ready to reap!"

Will turned to the four reapers standing behind him.

"If I'm correct, the angel from earlier that I mentioned is behind this so I'd like each of you to take out a good number of them." Sam's eyes widened. "We'll write off the after party as a business expense."

When the others had turned to get to work on harvesting the hearts, Sam ran up to Will.

"Why do you think the angel is stealing the hearts?"

Will frowned.

"You're that demon's female from the abbey," he stated, eyes cold. Sam scowled, cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. Now, back to the angel."

Will sighed.

"The angel from the abbey was corrupt. It only makes sense that it would be after obtaining more impurity." The reaper turned to begin working when Sam caught his arm. He turned back to her with a sour glare. "What?"

"I want to help!" Sam declared, eyes alight with determination. "My friends are fighting _her…err… him… it…. _They're fighting it right now! I want to do anything I can to help!"

"What can you _possibly_ do to help harvest hearts?"

Sam held out her hand.

"Give me a scythe."

Will frowned.

"You _can't_ be serious."

Sam grinned.

"Oh, but I am."

The reaper sighed and moved to turn away from her.

"If you ignore me, I will make you're life a living Hell. If I can piss a demon off, I can piss you off too Mr. Stick Up His Ass."

Will sighed and pulled a smaller version of his own scythe from the inner pockets of his jacket.

"You're insane."

"Just a little bit."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So, Sam's going to help harvest souls with Grell. Muahahaha! I didn't want her to end up doing nothing when she went off on her own, so she's tagging along with the reapers :D**

**I know this is kind of short, but I am literally leaving for homecoming in 15 minutes, so I HAD to get this done. If didn't get it done now, it wouldn't be up until tomorrow at best.**

**Be thankful I love you all *shakes fist threateningly***

**Until next week~**


	45. His Butler II

**Yay for an update! I had today off from school, and with nothing better to do with my life, I typed! Because I also have plenty of do-nothing-time, I was Wikipedia stalking Daisuke Ono. Now, I know he plays Asasaka in Higurashi. Now I can hear Sebby say "Ni-Pah" :D**

**angel beets: Hmm… How to answer that without spoiling what I have planned… *thinks deeply* I have everything planned out so perfectly for it… Hmm… I don't want to spoil anything, but… Yes and no. Err… That probably didn't answer your question at all *sweat drop* I'll put it this way. Sam will always see Sebastian as Sebastian.**

**666AnimeFan666: No season two or the Noah's Arc (I assume you are talking about the little filler episode about… half way through the anime?) :( …Though there will be a sequel/continuation with both Sam and Sebastian.**

**xxyangxx2006: I can't really give you the specific name of any site, because… well… I don't really know what they are *sweat drop* I usually just look up 'Kuroshitsuji OVA *insert number here*' on Google and go through a website or two before I find a good one that works. I think the main site I use though is the website watchanimeon That has pretty much all of them with decent quality. **

**Tenko Kugen: I can't say **_**exactly**_** when Claude enters the picture because of spoilers and such, but it's not all THAT far away. I actually have a nice little role for him to play and how he gets to be called Claude and such (considering Alois isn't there to name him). **

**And we commence~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"This mist…"

Ash smiled serenely as Sebastian struggled against the black mass wrapped around him.

"Ah~ It feels so wonderful." The mist swirled in front of the angel. "_This feels wonderful. They're so warm and clammy._" The darkness cleared and Angela's face was revealed. "…_nicer to the touch than the finest furs_."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"An angel who revels in impurities… How the mighty have fallen."

The black mist continued to swirl restlessly around them and once again, the angel disappeared from sight.

"The pleasure of impurity is both unpleasant and unbearable. However…"

White feathers shot out from the darkness and Sebastian ducked down to avoid them. The feathers sailed over his head and descended to the ground with an almost metallic crunch.

"_The despair and treachery give me power_… Even now I continue to grow stronger and stronger." The mist cleared, revealing Ash's white angel wings spread proudly behind him. "What to do? What to do…" He laughed softly, purple irises glazed over with blood lust. "I still…"

Sebastian flinched when he felt the angel's aura shift. He turned to glare over his shoulder.

"…_haven't given up on you, you know_."

The demon's eyes narrowed.

"No thank you. I'm not fond of women who fornicate with dogs."

"_If you won't embrace me as a woman_… I will stay in this man's form…" Ash lifted the hilt of his sword and dragged his tongue across the blade. "_…and sink my blade into your flesh to the hilt_."

Sebastian twitched.

"Your taste really couldn't get any worse."

Ash grinned and swung his arm into the air. The blade of his sword began to glow with an unearthly, white, light. Sebastian squinted into the light for a moment before ducking his head.

"At last, the Final Judgment approaches." The angel sighed, countenance peaceful. "Hear me, demon: your chest shall be the sheath for my sword." Ash's lips spread into a sadistic, insane, grin and he rushed forward.

Sebastian maneuvered to the side as much as the black mist restraining him would allow; however, Ash's blade still managed to hit its mark.

From his place only meters from the battle, Ciel gasped. His eyes widened in horror as blood poured from the demon's mutilated shoulder and drizzled to the ground.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So how _exactly_ do I use this?"

Grell sighed overdramatically and ripped the scythe from Sam's hands. The strawberry blonde scowled when the red head began to poke and prod at the weapon.

"How can you _possibly _expect to work a reaper's scythe when you're a _human_?" he spat. Sam shrugged her shoulders half heartedly. "This is meant for a reaper! Not a pathetic human female!" Sam shrugged again and Grell shrieked in agitation, yanking at his hair. "GAH! Why do _I_ have to be the one person you decide to bother?"

Sam waited patiently for a few moments before sighing. Grell was obviously not going to be any help to her. She snatched the scythe back with a scowl.

"I'll figure it out on my own!"

"Oh, good luck with that, Sherlock. You'll probably slice your own throat…" Grell paused, a large, toothy grin stretching across his lips. "In that case, go right ahead! Less competition for Bassy's love!"

Sam's scowl deepened and she pointed the blade threateningly at Grell's chest.

"He's _mine_, so stay away from him, you…" she paused and slapped her forehead. "Oh. My. God. Did I _really_ just say that?"

"Possessiveness is one of the perks to being soul mates. Isn't that sweet~"

Sam turned to the Undertaker with a scowl, resting the weapon comfortably in the crook of her arm.

"You _can't _be serious," she scoffed. The strawberry blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Ciel told me the same thing. I laughed in his face, I'll laugh in yours too… but, first… I have a question."

The grey haired reaper cackled, idly slicing through smoky black pillars of 'hearts' with his own scythe.

"Ask away~"

"Why do you say the two of us are soul mates?" Sam asked. "Demons don't even _have_ souls… right?"

The Undertaker laughed yet again and glanced up at the black sky.

"Though it may be hard to believe at times, God is a merciful being who loves all of His children. Demons were once angels after all. They've just fallen~" He grinned, cutting through another half a dozen hearts. "Demons can't really love like you or I, falling in and out of infatuation with anyone. They don't have that freedom of choice; however, God did give them one person that they can love: their soul mate. Of course, they can choose whether or not to seek out that soul mate or to ignore it if he or she is found. God gave us all free will after all~"

Sam frowned.

"_So_…"

"I believe I explained it pretty simply~"

She nodded with a sigh and turned back to the chaos surrounding her.

"I'll just force it out of Sebastian later…" Sam grumbled. She ran her finger up and down the blade of her scythe absentmindedly. "Just one more question?"

"My, my. Someone's a curious kitty today~"

The strawberry blonde held up her scythe with a pout.

"How the _Hell_ do you get this to work?"

The Undertaker cackled and reached out, pressing a tiny button on the side of the weapon's handle. The blade opened and shot out with a 'whoosh.' Sam stared at the scythe, mouth agape.

"…Awwwwwe_some_…"

The grey haired reaper chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Have fun~"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sebastian clutched at the gory area where his arm had once been with a sardonic, almost mocking grin.

"_Demon, this pain is a blessing_," Angela smiled. Slowly, her face began to meld with her male counterpart. "_Supreme pleasure_… the zenith can only be enjoyed by first enduring searing pain."

Sebastian's smirk widened.

"I see."

Ash cackled and lunged forward, swinging his blade like a madman. Sebastian lunged backwards, avoiding the blow. After a few more failed attempts at further injuring the demon, Ash grew frustrated and retreated. The angel raised his weapon above his head with an infuriated snarl.

"How dare you refuse to fight back! You're spoiling my mood-"

Ash froze, eyes widening as one of the black tendrils of smoke surrounding the two of them burst into a flurry of golden sparks before evaporating into nothingness. Another imploded and another soon after. Within a few seconds, the once mist filled air was filled with nothing but sparks. Within a minute, there was nothing.

A wide smirk spread over Sebastian's lips.

The angel's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth.

"Those damned reapers _dare _to interfere with our fight?" he snarled.

"What a pity. It doesn't look as though we'll be able to greet this 'zenith' of yours." Sebastian grinned and eased his weight onto the balls of his feet, ready to attack. "Shall I repay you for earlier?"

Ash scoffed.

"I'd hoped to have more fun with you, but there's no helping it…" he sighed. He lifted his finger tips up to his lips and whistled. When nothing happened, Sebastian grinned. Ash whistled once more, a hint of desperation shining in his purple irises. Still… nothing.

The angel flinched.

"The demon hound!"

"They did it," Sebastian smiled. Ciel stayed motionless for a moment, digesting the demon's statement, before a grin of his own spread over his lips.

"_Useless…_"

Sebastian looked up.

"Hmm?"

"_Useless_… Useless… _Useless_… They're all USELESS!" Ash shrieked.

The demon's eyes widened and he turned, dashing back over towards Ciel. The angel reared back, shooting into the air. It constantly shuddered between male and female, unable to retain one, solid, form.

"Young master!"

"_TASTE_ THE _FLAMES_ OF _**HELL**_!"

Its wings spread and feathers shot like missiles at the two below. Sebastian made it to Ciel's side just as one smashed into the ground beside him. He hastily scooped Ciel up and sprinted. Smoke filled the air as more feathers collided with the metal of the bridges structure. Like small bombs, each set off a miniature explosion. Ciel clenched his eyes shut and clung to the demon.

When the explosions had stopped and the smoke had cleared, Ciel opened his eyes.

"Sebastian…" The young Phantomhive froze and gasped lightly. Blood coated his fingers from the fresh injuries on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian, unperturbed by his own gaping wounds, slowly sat upright.

"Young master, I'd like to ask a favor."

Ciel's brow furrowed in confusion as Sebastian leaned closer to him.

"Please close your eyes."

"Sebastian…?"

"I am a butler. I cannot damage my master's impression of me by looking unsightly. Please don't open your eyes until I say to."

Ciel stayed silent for a moment before closing his eyes.

"All right."

Sebastian smiled gently before standing and turning to face Ash.

"Now, I can show you my true form." His eyes glowed a feral red as he stepped forward. Slowly, black feathers began to fall around him. "It's disgusting… unsightly…_repulsive_… but it _is_ my true form." Sebastian grinned, fangs glinting menacingly.

Ash shuddered, eyes wide in terror.

"D-Demon."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"That was actually really fun… once you overlooked the fact that you're, you know, chopping into a dead person's heart."

"That was really _well done_," Grell grinned, before bursting into raucous laughter. Sam arched in eyebrow in question. The red haired reaper guffawed for a few more moments before looking over at the silent strawberry-blonde. His laughter faded into a scowl. "WHAT? Did you _not_ get the joke?"

"…Joke?"

"You, know!" Grell sighed, waiving his arms around frantically. "_Well done_. Like, these toasted corpses all around. They're all _well done_," he cackled. "They'd make a perfect dinner!…If you like your meat charred!" He laughed loudly, clutching at his sides. "Man, I just crack. my. self. up!"

"That's just sick."

The reaper turned on Sam with a vicious death glare.

"I'm going to kill you some day."

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never heard _that_ one before."

Grell grinned, jagged teeth glimmering in the light of the dying fire.

"I'm sure you have, Blondie, but _I'm_ serious."

"So were all those other people."

"Oh, but they're not grim reapers, now are they?"

Sam shrugged.

"Who knows. All those creepy old ladies could have been witches, or gremlins, or vampires."

"Psh. You believe in _witches_?" Grell scoffed. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"I'm sitting here talking with a grim reaper, aren't I?"

"Standing, actually."

"Smart ass."

"The smartiest!" Grell grinned, shouldering his death scythe. The red head raised a gloved hand to his mouth and let out a gigantic yawn. "Man, am I _beat_. Stupid fire, killing all those people."

"Yeah," Sam snorted sarcastically, plopping down on the ground to rest. "Curse those mean people for dying and giving you more work!"

"I _know_," Grell whined, sitting down next to her. "I mean, _really_. Murderers should really take into consideration the feelings of grim reapers before they go on a giant killing spree."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Wow_. You're _so_ sympathetic."

Grell glared at her.

"No need to be sarcastic."

"_Really_."

"Stop it!"

"_Sure_."

"I hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual!"

"Because of you, I can never be with Bassy!"

"HA! You _admit_ you have no chance!"

"Wait- GAH! NO! I can still get him! Bassy will love me in the end! And we'll have sex every night and have dozens of pretty little babies!"

"NO! The mental images! Make them stop! Make them STOP!" Sam shrieked, slamming her eyes shut. "What have I done to deserve this torture?"

"Hmm… I don't know? Maybe it's because you stole Bassy from me, you skank!"

"So you admit he's mine!"

"_Bitch_!"

"_Whatever the bad word is for what you are_!"

The two nodded at each other stiffly and turned with a huff to face opposite walls. They sat in complete silence for a few moments before Grell sighed and stood.

"Well, I gotta' jet. I'm not staying in this rat hole just to keep _you _company," he sneered, dusting off his pants. "Say hello to Bassy for me when you see him again- I mean, _if_ you ever see him again."

Sam rolled her eyes and waived her hand dismissively.

"That's fine by me. I think I'll take a nap."

"…while you're surrounded by corpses?"

"I meant _later._"

"_Sure _you did."

Sam sighed and reached behind her. She picked up the death scythe Will had given her. The strawberry blonde let her gaze linger on the shimmering metal for a few moments. She ran the tip of her finger along its sleek blade a few times before closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Grell?"

"Hmm?"

Sam tossed him the scythe.

The red headed reaper caught it with ease before sending her a curious look.

"You're not going to keep it?"

Sam shrugged and smiled, looking up at the starry sky. Even though some parts of the city were still burning a bit, everything felt very peaceful… well, they did to her at least.

"Nah. I'm not a grim reaper, I'm a human. I don't really deserve to wield a death scythe. I'm shocked Will let me use one at all… Plus, if I keep it, I might _accidentally _jab a few people who are still alive and breathing," she laughed.

Sam closed her eyes and waited in silence. She jolted when Grell spoke, having assumed he'd have left her.

"What are you going do now? …Now that the Phantomhive kid is dead?"

Sam smiled.

"I'll wait for Sebastian…" she stated, smile widening. "He promised, after all."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're awake, young master?"

Ciel sat up, rubbing at his eyes. The two of them were in… a boat of sorts, he supposed. Everything around him was shrouded in a deep mist.

"Where are we?"

"Do you want to know?"

"That's why I asked," Ciel frowned. He paused for a moment and sighed, turning away. "No, on second thought… I have a feeling I don't need to know." He looked calmly over the edge of the boat and into the calm waters flowing beneath. "What's that?"

"Your Cinematic Record. Apparently, it drifted all the way out here."

Ciel peered back into the image filled water.

"I see. So this is… the life I've lived. I'm… dead now."

"Not yet, my lord," Sebastian smiled. "I will be delivering your death presently. As the Phantomhive butler, I will take full responsibility of you until the end."

Ciel scoffed lightly and turned back to the water. A memory of Elizabeth caught his attention.

"Lizzi is sure to cry like a baby…"

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth's love for you runs very deep."

"She was a sobbing mess when Madam Red died, too."

"That's because she cried your tears and hers," Sebastian smiled, "seeing as you were being so mulish."

Another memory flickered before him; the one of Sam waking him up at four in the morning to open Christmas presents.

"Is Sam still alive?"

"I don't see any reasons to believe that she would have died in the short period of time that she was away from us. Also, one of your old acquaintances kept an eye over her. She stayed with him and a few others during the fight."

"What's going to happen to her… after I'm gone?"

"Why do you ask, young master?"

"Are you…? No." He sighed, turning back peer into the water flowing beneath them. "It's not any of my business to ask."

The next memory that flickered through the water was one of Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard.

"Are those three dead?"

"I couldn't say, my lord. The last I saw them, they appeared to be breathing."

"They always were uncommonly stubborn… and Pluto?"

"Would you prefer if I collected his bones later and buried them?" Sebastian asked.

"His bones…?" Ciel repeated. "No. What meaning could bones have? Everything is…"

"Everything is what?"

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Never mind. I guess it's still a bit too soon to speak of everything." He looked up and his eye caught a speck of bright, green, light. Ciel's brow furrowed when he noticed more of them floating through the air. "What are these?"

"They are the feelings held for you by the people who've passed through your life."

"Feelings for me, eh?" He paused, watching one swirl rebelliously away from the others and dance across his vision in a series of twists and loops before floating away. "…They're pretty…"

"Pretty?"

"Yes." Ciel sighed, looking back down at the water. "Parting with everyone doesn't make me feel any loneliness or sadness… But I do think these are pretty."

Ciel looked ahead of the boat and off into the thick fog. Not that far into the distance, he could see the outline of an island.

The young Earl sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the side of the boat.

_It's almost over._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Here, young master," Sebastian sighed, placing Ciel down on a small, stone, bench.

Ciel glanced around himself at the ruins the demon had brought him too.

"So this is where it ends?"

"Yes."

Ciel looked around once more and his eyes narrowed. He turned to send the crow perched behind him on one of the dilapidated stone pillars a sharp glare.

"That bird is eyeing me."

"I suppose."

"Maybe you can give it what's left of my soul."

"As kind as ever, young master."

Ciel raised a hand to the eye that held the symbol of the contract between himself and the demon before him.

"Will it hurt?"

"It will a bit, but I will make it as gentle as I can-"

"No, be as brutal as you want," Ciel ordered. "Etch the pain into my soul. It's proof that I had a life worth living."

Sebastian smiled lightly and knelt down, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel leaned back against the stone bench, eyes half lidded. Sebastian stepped forward, removing his glove with his teeth. It fell to the ground with a light thud that echoed in Ciel's ears. Sebastian reached forward, loosening Ciel's eye patch and pulling it from his face.

The demon leaned forward, lips parted in a content smirk and eyes glimmering a haunting red. Ciel's vision faded to black, Sebastian's glowing eyes the only thing visible in the dark abyss.

"Now then, young master…"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Perfect way to end a chapter, nay? Fee Fye Foe Fum is not over yet though!**

**One thing I HAVE to point out, just because it made me either want to laugh myself into a coma or die right then and there XD**

***clears throat* **

**In the sub version of this episode, Ash/Angela says something very…err… **_**interesting. **_**The exact quote: "**_**If you won't embrace me, a woman**_**… I will stay in this man's form, as the Sun… **_**and sink my shaft into you all the way to the hilt**_**."**

**O.o**

**All I could do was think, "Okaaay… How the **_**Hell**_** am I supposed to write that?" Poor Sebby. Now he's got gay reapers, psychotic fangirls AND hermaphrodite angels looking to rape him. **

…

**I would like to thank **_**italics**_**, for making sarcasm possible while typing and making transitions between male and female for a hermaphrodite angel much easier. **

**Until next week~**


	46. Precaution I

**I was too excited not to update now. I wanted to wait for Saturday, but by 4:30 this afternoon, I was like, SCREW IT :3 It's time for Sam and Sebby to shine! …Not that Sebby doesn't **_**usually **_**shine brilliantly all on his own, but… Oh. You all get the point. **

**Tenko Kogen: Yess, it was meant to be "say" not "see." (*sirens* Typo! Typo! *end sirens*) Thanks for pointing it out though. It's allllllll fixed now. The video was EPIC I tell you. EPIC… Though you probably know that, seeing as you sent it to me *sweat drop* Oh, and it's not a problem to write back :D After all, what kind of author would I be if I couldn't do that much for my readers? XD**

**SeafoamMist: My Black Friday involved sleeping in until my pug's obnoxious scratching finally woke me up. Then I ate cold mashed potatoes, watched TV, typed, and then ate some more; all while in my awesome Spongebob pajamas. All and all, not a bad day (:**

**EmpressOfCookieMonster: Hmm… I'm not sure why the poll wouldn't work for your friends just because they don't have accounts… but if they're honestly having trouble, they can always leave an anonymous review with their vote. **

**0.0: Trust me, I'm trying. I don't have any clue how to work the poll thing though *sweat drop* I even read the instructions TT-TT I didn't see any setting that would or wouldn't allow people without accounts to vote either... If worst comes to worst, you could always leave a quick review of whether you'd like a lemon or not. Others have brought up the problem, so I'll just take all the reviews I get that are for a vote and add them to the number of votes I get in the pole. **

**I wrote the bulk of this chapter right after I finished the last one, but I've been editing and revising non-stop for the past few days to make it PERFECT. The poor thing's been slaughtered and mutilated more times than I can count… It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope everyone likes it :D**

**~Introducing: The Wild and Whacky Adventures of Sam and Sebastian~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam picked up a small chunk of cement from the litter covered ground.

"Man… The manor got hit hard…" she sighed, tossing the lumpy piece of cement to the side and taking another step forward. Sam looked around, holding a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the early morning sunshine. She squinted to try and see further. As far as she could discern, the entire mansion had burnt down. Sam's brow scrunched when she saw something moving. "Is that…"

She rushed forward, waiving her arms.

"Tanaka!"

The butler looked up with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Miss Sam. Returning for your cat at last?" Tanaka asked. Sam grinned as Avalon hopped into her arms. She cuddled her pet close, sticking her face into his orange tinted fur.

"Avi!"

The feline rubbed against her throat affectionately, purring up a storm.

"Are the others going to be arriving soon as well?"

Sam's breath caught.

"I…I don't know." The image of the three servants, ready to kill their beloved Pluto for the sake of following their master's order, flickered through her head. "…I don't know…"

Tanaka's face fell.

"I see…" The elder butler turned back to the manor with a sigh. "My goodness. I doubt this will ever be fixed up. I suppose this is truly the end of my service to the Phantomhives."

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked him awkwardly, wringing the edge of her shirt between the fingers of her free hand.

"I suppose I'll return home to my family," Tanaka smiled. Sam's eyes widened.

_Tanaka has a _family_?_

"I haven't seen my grandchildren for quite some time now."

_And_ grandchildren? _My, _God. _I know it's to be expected, but, _wow_. What a shocker._

"And you, Miss Sam? What do you plan on doing now that you no longer reside at the manor?" Tanaka asked with a pleasant smile. Sam shrugged and loosened her grip on Avalon. The feline used her arm as a stepping stool up to her shoulder. He sat happily on his new perch, tail idly swishing back and forth.

"Well…I 'm…_waiting_ for someone."

Tanaka smiled.

"Ah. Mister Sebastian, I assume?"

Sam flushed.

"H-How did you-"

Tanaka tapped his forehead.

"We old people are aware of more things than you think. The other servants knew too, I believe… at least, they were aware to an extent of the relationship you two shared… perhaps even before Mister Sebastian proclaimed it so."

Sam scowled.

"I remember Bard's taunting like it was yesterday."

Tanaka smiled.

"Sometimes the ones closest to you can tell when there is a bond between two people because…" He laughed. "Well, that's just it. _Because_."

Sam smiled slightly, rubbing Avalon's ears.

"I think I know what you mean… maybe… Okay, that was a lie."

Tanaka chuckled.

"Well, I suppose this is where I bid you adieu. It was nice spending time with you, Miss Sam," he smiled, bowing lightly. Sam laughed and bowed back.

"Same here."

"Now, I suppose you should be off to wait for your dashing prince charming."

She flushed.

"Err… Prince charming… Yeah… _Sure_…"

Tanaka chuckled.

"Ah, the youth and their denial."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Where do I wait for him…?"

Avalon mewed curiously and rubbed against Sam's ankles as she walked. He swerved between her feet and Sam maneuvered around him carefully as to not step on one of his dainty paws. _Ah, just like the good old days. _

"Do I go somewhere cliché like a field full of flowers…? Or do the unconventional thing and head for a cemetery?" Sam tapped her chin lightly in thought. "Hmm… Sebastian would do both… The cemetery thing to be his creepy self and the field full of flowers to give me allergies... Hmm…"

Avalon meowed, stopping to lick his leg.

Sam watched him impatiently for a moment before a grin spread across her lips and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Sam plopped down on the ground. "Forget creepiness and pollen, let's shoot for _laziness_!" she grinned, letting Avalon curl up in her lap. "_There_. Now _he _can find _me_. Screw walking!" she huffed indignantly. "I've done enough of that in the past three days to last a lifetime and a half! _He's _the _almighty_ demon! _He_ can come to me!"

Avalon's left ear twitched and his tail flicked lightly to the side. Sam nodded, stroking his head.

"I know. I like that logic too."

"And I suppose that is why you have never truly accomplished anything with your life."

The strawberry blonde screeched and jumped up in shock when a gloved hand touched her shoulder, causing Avalon to fly off her lap with an enraged mewl. She looked up from her place awkwardly strewn across the grass in a tangled heap.

"You could have given me a warning, you know? Coughed perhaps? Actually _made _noise while you walked?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

Sam scowled and stood, dusting grass off of her clothing. She walked over towards the demon, face impassive. When she reached Sebastian, she stared up at him in silence.

"Sam-"

Her hand struck out and smacked Sebastian across the face. The force of the blow turned his head to the side and he stared at her in shock, eyes wide.

"_That _was for leaving, because I didn't have time to kick your ass earlier!" Sam seethed, eyes clouding with moisture. She blinked the tears away and stepped forward, pulling Sebastian into a tight hug. "And _this_… This is for coming back to the stupid, emotional, insane, me… If _I_ had to deal with myself, I'd have run for the hills."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I promised, after all, did I not?"

Sam pulled back and grinned. She frowned when Sebastian bent down and began leaning closer to her. When her warning glare didn't stop him, she reached up and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Nu-uh. I haven't forgiven you _that_ much yet."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he pulled back with a sigh. He paused for a moment before a smug smirk spread across his lips.

"And if I want to show you that I missed you?"

Sam blushed, biting her tongue as a reminder to remain resilient. She was Samantha Quenell! Not some stupid piece of putty in Sebastian's hands! She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest with a huff.

"Then buy me some expensive chocolate and roses; do not attempt to molest my mouth."

Sebastian twitched. Sam grinned in triumph and reached down, scooping a complaining Avalon into her arms. She cuddled the cat close.

"Oh, Avi! I missed you so much! You would have _loved_ it in France! There were plenty of mice in the alley that Ciel and I slept in… not that they're aren't a Hell of a lot of the varmints in London. Oh! And you would have loved this other cat that we met! He was such a sweetie!" Sam glared at Sebastian when she noticed the smug smirk spread across his lips. "What?" she spat.

"Oh… _nothing_."

"Well it's got to be something," Sam scowled, "considering you look like the Cheshire Cat with that creepy grin."

The demon paused for a moment in faux hesitation. He raised a knuckle to his lips, as if he was in deep thought.

"You met a cat in France, you say?"

"Yes," she replied cautiously. Sebastian's grin widened and Sam gulped.

"A black cat perhaps? With brown eyes?"

"Yes. How did you-" She froze, dropping Avalon with a squeak. She turned on the black-clad demon with a snarl. "Oh. My. Good. GOD. You _did not_."

Sebastian peered at her with the most innocent expression Sam had ever seen.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam shrieked in frustration, tugging at her hair.

"GREAT! Now whenever I'm trying to avoid you when you piss me off, I'll always have to wonder, gee, is that stray cat Sebastian? What about that bird? Or that rat? Or that pebble? Can I EVER get away from you?"

The demon paused as if he was thinking over his answer.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Sam threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Sebastian smirked at her, placing a finger to his lips.

"If I may add-"

"No! You may not '_add!_'"

"-you were very warm-"

"Not listening~"

"-and quite comfortable."

"La, la, la, la, la, la! Still not listening~" Sam jammed her fingers into her ears and clamped her eyes shut, cheeks flaming a vibrant crimson.

"Perhaps we could sleep together again at some point."

"LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!"

Sebastian stepped forward with a smirk, covering Sam's mouth with his hand and gently pulling her own hands away from her ears with the other. Sam stared up at him with wide eyes, face cherry red.

"_You may even enjoy yourself_."

Sam squeaked and pulled away spluttering. Her hands slammed back over her ears.

"GAH! My virgin ears!"

"Hmm… We'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam sighed and sipped from her cup, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs in an attempt to make herself more comfortable on the hard, wood, coffin. She wasn't really sure what the stuff she was drinking was, but it was nicely chilled and a perfect blend of mint and a type of sweet fruit she couldn't identify. Sure… there was the awkward fact that the liquid itself was a murky blue-grey and had vomit hued chunks of God knows what floating in it…

The strawberry blonde shrugged and took another sip. It was Heavenly.

"She's sure gulping that stuff down…"

Sam held out her now empty cup.

"More, please."

The Undertaker sighed and refilled the glass, looking at the liquid in what appeared to be utter disgust. Sam's brow furrowed lightly in confusion and she took another tiny sip. She glanced up at her cat with a frown. He had burrowed his nose deep into his paws as though he was surrounded by some terrible smell.

"Want a little sip, Avi?" She held out the cup. The liquid sloshed around noisily inside of it. "It's really good. It might make you stop being such a grouchy puss."

The feline hissed and jumped away, padding to the other side of the room. He lay down on the ground in a tight ball, again hiding his nose. Sam's frown deepened and she peered hesitantly into the contents of the cup.

"Is this stuff toxic?"

"It is perfectly fine," Sebastian smiled. "Have as much as you'd like."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned, glancing over at her cat. "Avalon hates it. I've never seen him act like this before..."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay then…" Sam frowned, lifting the cup back to her lips. She took another drawn out sip before focusing her attention back onto the two men. "Sooooo… We're here again _becaus_e…?"

"Even though his body is… no longer with us…" Sebastian smiled, "I assumed you'd still wish to hold some sort of funeral for Ciel Phantomhive."

Sam's eyes hooded and her face fell.

"It's weird not to hear you call him young master…"

"He is no longer my master, hence there is no reason for me to address him as such."

"I see…" She frowned, swirling the liquid around in her cup. "So… is that the only reason we're here?"

"No."

Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Sebastian's gaze flickered pointedly to the Undertaker and the grey haired reaper sighed. He intertwined his fingers, a slightly mocking grin starting to form on his lips.

"Miss Sam, do you remember what we discussed during your little soul plundering adventure?" he asked. Sam nodded and glanced back at Sebastian.

"We talked about… soul mates."

"That's right~" he grinned. "There have been a few cases before where a demon has bonded with someone outside of their own species; however when this happens, certain… _precautions_ must be taken."

"Precautions?" Sam repeated, eyes widening a bit.

"Well… more like special rituals if you will~" the Undertaker smiled, refilling her cup.

"_Rituals_?" she choked.

"No, no. Nothing like those ghastly Satanic things you're picturing," the grey haired reaper assured. Sam let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "They're more like… _preparations_- Preparations for that soul mate's life with the demon."

"Oh… Okay."

"I've agreed to help you along~"

Sam frowned.

"Not that I'm not… err… grateful.… but why do I need your help?"

The Undertaker gestured for Sebastian to explain.

"When a bond is formed between a demon and someone from a species that differs from that of the demon's, certain things have to be done for the two to spend eternity together as a mated pair," Sebastian explained. Sam flushed slightly but hid it by taking another drawn out sip of the blue-grey liquid. "Each person must have a representative from their own realm to help guide them through the process."

"So why you?" Sam asked, turning back to the reaper. "Why would I have a grim reaper for a representative when I'm human?"

"Simple~" The Undertaker cackled. "If a regular old human had to fill in the role as Gatekeeper between Earth and Hell, I think they'd have a heart attack in shock~"

Sam blanched.

"I guess that makes sense…"

Sebastian took the metal pitcher from the Undertaker's hands and refilled Sam's cup. She took a sip.

"So, what's the first task?"

"There's no specific order," the grey haired reaper grinned. "You're actually doing rather nicely so far." His voice trailed off near the end, growing uncharacteristically sharp and cold. Sam frowned, brow scrunching up in confusion. She took another drink.

"Huh?"

"Well, you will have to learn to follow demonic customs," Sebastian smiled. "As the Undertaker mentioned, you've already started following one."

"Hmm? Really? Which one?" Sam questioned, lifting the rim of the cup to her lips.

"One of the customs of a mated pair is for the male to…" The Undertaker paused for a moment, almost as though he didn't want to tell her "…to share the fruits of his latest hunt with his female."

Sam froze, staring into the blue-grey liquid in horror. The cup fell from her hands and clattered to the cement floor. The fluid seeped through a newly formed, jagged, crack as if it was blood.

"And as you know, demons hunt souls…"

Sam's face paled and then turned a pasty green. She slapped both hands over her mouth, trembling in horror. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she clenched them shut just as the first salty drop trailed down her cheek.

The strawberry blonde managed to let out one, strangled, sob before she doubled over and retched.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"…I'm sorry… _I'm so sorry_… If I had known that what they were giving me was…" Sam trailed off, swallowing the bile that rose in the back of her throat. She placed the small bundle of blue roses on the freshly dug patch of dirt and fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, Ciel."

Sam sat back on her haunches, sniffling.

"No wonder Avalon wouldn't go near it… I'm so _stupid_," she seethed, biting back a sob. Sam looked up at the plain looking tomb stone and let out a humorless laugh. "If you were here, you'd probably just scoff at me for acting like a blubbering baby."

She crossed her legs, getting comfortable.

"So… I'm still here with Sebastian, and from how he keeps talking, I think that I will be… for quite a while. I… I found out a lot about the soul mate thing… and I'm sorry, by the way… for laughing at you that time. Remember? When we were walking to whatever that port was called after getting dumped by the sketchy cart driver? Well… even if you don't, I'm still sorry."

Sam chewed on her bottom lip, eyes clouding with moisture.

"And… do you remember Avalon? Of course you do. Who could forget Avi? He's sitting a few feet away! …Well… You know how… how… people say that animals are pure beings? Well… Sebastian told me that… that it's true… So that means that Avi can't come with us…"

Sam reached over with teary eyes to pet the purring feline.

"I think I'm going to leave him with Sarah and her fiancé-husband now, maybe?-just so that he's not all alone. I would leave him with Alex, but Alex is always busy being a Captain and such, so he'd never really be able to pamper and take care of him… I get to meet another demon soon. Sebastian wouldn't tell me his name. He said it was unimportant. I think I'll call him Claude in honor of my brother… That probably doesn't make sense to you, but explaining it could take a while…"

Sam laughed dryly.

"You know what? Who cares! We've got all the time in the world!"

…

"You're ruining her," the Undertaker frowned, glancing over at the rambling female crouched by the young Phantomhive's grave. "It'd be better to just leave her with her family and hope that they don't send her to an asylum."

"I suppose," Sebastian shrugged, eyes following the strawberry blonde as she began to gesticulate wildly. He smirked slightly. "…However, I'm a selfish creature."

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"She _does_ know that there's nothing there, right?" The grey haired reaper asked as Sam continued to converse with the dead Ciel. "Earl Phantomhive's soul is gone. He no longer exists in Heaven, Hell, or Earth."

Sebastian didn't reply.

The sun began its nightly decent and the demon sighed, brushing non-existent dust off of the front of his long trench coat. The Undertaker grinned mockingly as Sebastian began walking towards the still ranting female.

"Good luck dealing with _that_~"

Sebastian twitched in annoyance but turned towards the grim reaper with a mocking, closed-eyed, smile of his own.

"Much appreciated… though I don't believe I will be requiring any 'luck.'"

The two watched as Sam collapsed with a frustrated shriek.

"HOW can you _not _understand, Ciel? What's so odd about Claude making a contract with a prince? And how do you not get why the Christian guys committed suicide? You're hopeless!"

The Undertaker cackled.

"Sure you won't be needing any of that luck?"

Sebastian twitched.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**The first installment is done! …and by the glorious end, our dear Sam has really lost her marbles. Insanity is never pretty when it's caused by accidentally eating the remains of the mangled soul of one of your most important people :P**

**I asked this question in a poll, but I only got a few responses, so I shall ask in this author's note…! Okay, I do not mind writing one, I'd just like to know if most people would prefer if I included or did not include a lemon. I'm still not sure if I will, but I'd like to know if you readers would even want one. It wouldn't be an in-depth porno like many lemons are nowadays, but it'd still be a little something. I don't mind either way and the story can go with or without one, so I'll let you guys choose. …So leave a review or vote in the poll!**

**Until next week~**


	47. Precaution II

**I know it's still Saturday, but I'm so sorry this is a bit later than usual. My laptop crashed this morning and I've spent all day fixing it and then retyping what I'd had written for this chapter. **

**The poll results are in~ ( ) As for what I'm going to do… well, I'm still not sure exactly. A good chunk of people were actually pretty indifferent, and at the moment, I am too. If the story line I have planned leads inadvertently to a sex scene, then I'll add one. HOWEVER, if one is added, I will make it a one-shot/separate story. This way, those who want a lemon can have one, and those who don't, won't have one. (Everyone wins!)**

**meep: This story has a while to go. I'd like to bring Sam down to Hell first before it ends. I think I may make a whole other story though at some point. I haven't decided yet though. **

**Who Wants Free Hugs: I've actually been brainstorming a little side story with SamxSebby. I haven't decided exactly what I'll base it off of yet, (Cinderella is one of the options, though I can't picture Sam falling into Cinderella's role all that easily), but if and when I do start writing it, I'll try and keep both up to date on this story and the new one. **

**This chapter's a bit lighter than the last one (no crazy ranting on Sam's part), so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Out!"

"Sam, you need to take a bath," Sebastian sighed, using his foot as a doorstop when the strawberry blonde female tried to slam said door in his face.

"Out! Out! OUT!" she roared, chucking everything she could grasp at the demon's head. Sebastian ducked and an assortment of scented bath soaps narrowly missed colliding with his noggin.

"Sam-"

"NO! Letting you stay in the same hotel room with me was a stretch, so you better forget the bathing me part! It is. Not. Happening," she snarled, hurling a yellow bottle of shampoo into his face. "Especially after the stunt you pulled earlier with my drink!"

"Sam-"

"OUT!"

Sebastian sighed and stepped through the doorway, closing the door softly behind him. Sam snatched a bottle of pink tinted, liquid soap from the edge of the tub. She brandished it in front of herself like a weapon.

"One step closer and you get doused in strawberry scented body wash."

Sebastian chuckled and Sam was met with an all too familiar closed-eyed grin.

"If you're going to be my mate, then you should become accustomed to my presence in every aspect of your life."

"Fuck that!"

Sebastian frowned and Sam yelped when she felt the familiar slap to the back of her head.

"Language."

"Oh, screw you!" she shrieked, chucking the bottle of soap as hard as she could. Sebastian side stepped it easily and it smashed against the wall. A mocking grin spread across his lips.

"I personally didn't assume you were ready for that aspect of our relationship yet, but if you insist…"

"NO!" Sam spluttered, cheeks darkening. "D-Don't twist my words!"

He loomed over her- triumphant, cocky, smirk practically glowing from its place spread across his lips.

"Then I suggest you behave and do what I ask of you."

Sam hesitated, wringing her hands nervously. Her gaze met Sebastian's for a moment and she quickly glanced elsewhere, biting her lip.

"…I'm very torn at the moment."

Sebastian paused, a bit confused by her choice of response.

"How so?"

"Well, my inner feminine pride is telling me: _scream HELL NO_, yet my survival instincts say: _just get in the tub before he roasts you alive_... It's a very tough decision."

Sebastian sighed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I've helped bathe you before. Why should this be any different?"

"_Hello_," Sam seethed. "Clothed. Not-clothed. _Clothed_. _Not-clothed_," she emphasized, drawing out the words. "There's a _big_ difference."

The demon frowned and followed behind Sam as she walked to the door. The strawberry blonde paused, tapping her chin lightly in thought. She seemed to deliberate something for a moment before turning back to face Sebastian with a half-hearted shrug.

"Ah, what the heck. I'm being dragged down to Hell either way."

She slammed the door in his face.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Ha, ha. Ha, ha. No."

Sebastian frowned as Sam ignored him, only readjusting her position in her chair and continuing to read.

"Sam-"

"No."

His eyebrow twitched.

"It's one of the customs of becoming a mated pair," Sebastian frowned. "Besides, I believe it's a fairly common tradition for humans who plan to wed as well."

Sam peered at him through narrowed eyes. She inwardly wished that she could look threatening with damp hair and pajamas, but alas, she had never really looked threatening to begin with.

"First of all, we are NOT getting married. I am going to Hell, not being shoved into a frilly white dress. Second, you are NOT meeting my parents," she scowled. "Do remember all the trouble Sarah gave you when she met you at the abbey? _Yeah_. Well, imagine that times a million."

Sebastian scoffed.

"You're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not," she warned, flipping the page of her book. Her eyes scanned the text briefly before flickering back up to the demon. "My father… him you don't have to worry about all that much. He's all talk and no action. He'd put a shot gun to your head, but forget to load the thing… It's my mother that will give you Hell."

"Your mother?" Sebastian repeated.

Sam nodded.

"I'll always remember… When I was five, I called a flower stupid. She shoved a bar of soap into my mouth faster than I could even see her move. Apparently, insulting something-living or otherwise-is a no, no for a proper young lady," she mocked, glaring at her book. "And besides, how do I know that meeting my parents is even a custom? You could be making it up for all I know!"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side smugly with a wide grin.

"Exactly."

Sam sneered and twisted around in her seat so that she would face the white washed wall of the hotel room rather than the infuriating demon. She proceeded to glance through her novel in silence. After a few moments, she closed the book and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

"…When do you want to meet them?"

"Giving in?" Sebastian mocked, content smirk spread across his lips.

"No," she frowned, turning back around. "I want to be able to say goodbye to my parents before we leave, and there's _no_ way I can escape your evil clutches… so I might as well just drag you along."

"Hmm… In that case, we should visit them sooner rather than later," the demon stated, tapping his chin lightly as though he was thinking. "My own representative should be arriving in a few days, and I doubt he'd appreciate being kept waiting."

Sam nodded and reached out to pet Avalon. When she'd sat down earlier to read, the feline had curled up on the arm of her chair and fallen asleep. He was currently stuck in the middle of a nice cat nap, whiskers twitching every now and then. She ran her fingers through his fur.

"Would we be able to visit my sister, too? And Alex?"

"Perhaps."

"I need to drop Avi off at Sarah's house… Err… wherever she lives."

"I see… I will find her address for you."

"Thanks."

Sam leafed through her book absentmindedly for a few more minutes before folding the edge of her page with a depleted sigh and placing the novel down on a coffee table. She stood and stretched, letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

"I think it's about time I hit the hay."

Sebastian nodded and walked to the bedroom door, holding it open for her. Sam trudged through the threshold and collapsed onto the large bed inside with another yawn. Sebastian gently pulled the covers out from beneath her and Sam wiggled underneath the white sheets, burying her face into the pillow. Sebastian sighed and readjusted the comforter.

"You've had a long day. Sleep for as long as you need to."

Sam nodded and pulled the covers more tightly around herself.

"I feel a little sick…"

"It's to be expected. Your stomach needs time to adjust to your new diet."

The strawberry blonde stiffened and hid her face in her cocoon of blankets. Her fists clenched tightly around the soft fabric.

"I see…"

Sebastian sighed lightly and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Yeah… _Goodnight_…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned and crossed her legs. She turned to glance out the carriage window with a depleted sigh.

After she'd fallen asleep the night before, Sebastian had ever so kindly roved the country to find exactly where her parents and siblings currently resided. Sweet? Perhaps. Creepy? Definitely. Had she expected it? Yes. Visiting her parents wouldn't kill her. No. Sam was actually pretty excited to be able to see them again. However, riding for four hours in a carriage with no one but Sebastian for company just might do the job.

_What to do? What to do? _She glanced over at the demon. He seemed perfectly content to just enjoy the silence. _Hmm… silence… Perfect. _She turned away from him, deep in thought. _It has to be something subtle- something so stupid that it'll tick him off for sure_… _I got it. _

Sam stretched leisurely, watching Sebastian with a content smirk. She rolled her shoulders. _Crack_. Sebastian twitched. Her smirk widened and she tilted her head to the side, craning her neck. _Crack_. Another twitch. She pulled her arms over her head, intertwining her fingers as she flexed. _Crack_.

"Sam, cracking your joints will give you arthritis."

"So?" _Crack._ "I'm not going to be around long enough to experience it." She cracked her knuckles. "Why should I care?"

Sebastian frowned and turned to face the window.

_Crack._

His eyebrow twitched and Sam's grin widened. She tilted her head at an awkward angle.

_Crack_.

"You're _too _easy~ You're almost easier to irk than Sarah… you just hide all your annoyance behind a freakishly creepy smile," Sam pointed out with a smile of her own.

The strawberry blonde reclined in her seat with a content smirk spread across her lips. She folded her arms behind her head, cracking her shoulders in the process.

"This'll be a fun four hours, right, Sebastian?"

"Of course."

"Ah~ How about some songs to pass the time? Some lively fairy tales, perhaps?"

"I have one, if you'd like to hear it," Sebastian offered. Sam, interest piqued, leaned forward and rested her chin in the palms of her hands. She focused intently on the demon and gestured for him to continue.

"Well, go on. I need something to pass the time- _anything_."

"Have you heard the myth of Hades and Persephone? I believe it fits into this situation quite nicely."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha. Very funny…" she paused. "Is she real? Persephone, I mean."

She swore she saw Sebastian's eyes flash, but he hid it easily behind a scoff.

"Of course not. There's a reason it's known as Greek _mythology_."

Sam scowled.

"Well _excuse_ me for being an optimistic believer."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sebastian turned back to face her.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Huh?" Sam frowned, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you have any more questions that you'd like to ask me about Hell?" he clarified. "I assumed you'd be rather curious about the topic seeing as it will be your new residence."

"Actually, yes." Sam crisscrossed her legs to make herself more comfortable and tapped her chin lightly in thought. "Is Hell like the priests and pastors in church describe it? You know, a bottomless, black pit of fiery brimstone and such?"

"Somewhat."

"_Lovely_," Sam grumbled, "This should be a _fun _eternity."

"It's not as bad as one would believe… well, not if you're there of your own will," Sebastian smirked, chuckling darkly at the end of his statement. "Have you heard of Dante Alighieri?"

"I think so… he was the Italian guy who wrote the _Divine Comedy_, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Have you heard of Vassago?"

"Uh… who?"

"He was the demon who described to Dante the nine layers of Hell… Of course, Dante changed things a bit, but for the most part, his rendition is fairly accurate," Sebastian explained. "The layers aren't nearly as clear cut as he makes them appear, but they are still there for the most part."

"So which layer of Hell do you live in?" Sam asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"I've never really settled down, though my relatives live mostly in the fifth and eighth layers."

"Hmm… Interesting… I think."

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Any other questions?"

"_Loads_," she smiled, spreading her arms wide.

"Ask away."

"Alright. Your real name isn't Sebastian Michaelis, right? Ciel named you when formed a contract with one another."

"Correct."

"Then what _is _your real name?" Sam asked, curious. "Is it going to change? I'd hate to be the only one calling you Sebastian…" she paused. Well, I wouldn't _hate _it. It'd just be awkward."

"I can keep my current name if you wish, seeing as I assume you'll continue to call me Sebastian either way," he smiled.

"You bet I will! …but I still want to know what your real name is."

"Malphas."

"_Malphas_?" she repeated.

"Yes."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, brow scrunched up as if she was in deep thought.

"…That's a weird name."

"I suppose."

"What does it mean?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you know… Names generally have some kind of meaning behind them. For example, my name means 'listener' or 'to hear the words of God'… which is really ironic now that I think about it… Anyway! What does yours mean?"

"It's just a name, Sam."

The strawberry blonde scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, spoil sport… Next question! Have you ever met Satan?"

"Of course I have," he scoffed, as though something otherwise would be an insult. "…Though if _you_ ever meet him, I suggest you not call him that to his face. Satan is the name bestowed on him by the church. It's offensive."

"So… what _would_ I call him?"

"You'll never have the chance to meet him, so it's not something you should worry about."

"But you just said that if I ever met him-"

"I was using that idea as an example, not something that you'll ever have to deal with," Sebastian frowned. "You should hope that you never have to cross paths with him."

"…_Okay_, then. Next question! Do you have pets in Hell? I've always wanted a chimera or some kind of fire breathing toad…"

"Next question."

"But-"

"Next question. I refuse to deal with your stupidity."

Sam twitched.

"_Fine_. When do I get to meet _your _parents?"

"We're done with questions for today."

"But-"

"No, buts."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

Sebastian covered Sam's mouth with his hand and sent her a stern glare. She sent her own icy look back at him.

"When I remove my hand, you will remain silent. Is that understood?"

"_Lig ell I phill!" _(Like Hell I will!) she bit out as best she could from behind his glove.

"Then I will not remove my hand."

"_Iell bighd oo lig ta drm hangl_." (I'll bite you like the damn angel.)

"I don't particularly care."

"_Crn oo uven indrtnd meh_?" (Can you even understand me?)

"Unfortunately… Oh, would you look at that. We've almost arrived."

"_NUUUUUU_!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Uhm… hello, father… mother," Sam gulped, wringing her hands nervously behind her.

"Oh, darling! It's so nice to see you!"

Sam stumbled backwards in an attempt to stay upright as her mother engulfed her in a suffocating embrace.

"Nice… to see… you… too," she gasped out.

"Oh! We were so worried about you, darling If Alex and Sarah didn't write us whenever you contacted them… my goodness! Samantha, I swear to the Heavens that if you ever do something like this again, I will barricade you in your room until you die!" the elder woman gushed, crushing her daughter against her.

"_Yeah, because that worked out _so_ well the last time_…" Sam grumbled under her breath. Her father sent her a look full of pity, though he too looked extremely happy to see her.

"And who's this charming man you've got with you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Quenell." Sebastian's closed-eyed smile shone brightly on his face and he bowed lightly in what must have looked like respect. Sam's eyes narrowed. _He knows _exactly _what he's doing. Damn it all. Mom will freak out even more if she thinks I found a 'proper gentleman.'_

"Oh!" she gushed. "Aren't you a handsome! Are you here with Samantha, as in, here, _here_? The fiancé, type of here? Please say you are, because I'm _dying _for her to actually get married! I want some grandchildren before I die!"

"_Mom_!"

"Oh, don't '_mom'_ me."

"Sweetheart," Sam's father cut in, stepping forward and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why not invite them inside before you start the interrogation?"

Sam mouthed a quick 'thank you' and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Of course! Of course! Oh, silly, silly, me!" she tittered, waiving her hands around in the air and flitting around like an overexcited humming bird. "Come in! Come in!" She gushed, ushering them inside. She looked Sebastian over with bright, bottle-green eyes. "Oh, what lovely children the two of you will have~"

"MOM!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I loved writing this chapter more than I can even describe XD Creating Sam's mom made my life. I wanted to kind of break the stereotype of an OC's mom being bitchy, overprotective, or cold; thus, Sam's mom was born. You'll all have the lovely chance to find out all about her in the next chapter… poor you. **

**I hope everyone like it and again, I'm sorry it's a tad later than usual. (Damn laptop!)**

**Until next week~**


	48. Family Joy I

**Hello, everyone *waives* **

**JellyMazzy: YES. I research for each chapter like you wouldn't BELIEVE. I get so paranoid that something I write either won't make sense or fit into the time period so I turn to Google. (Wikipedia and I are the best of friends XD) For example, in the last chapter, Sebastian mentions Sam getting arthritis from cracking her neck and shoulders. I had to look through Wikipedia's history of arthritis to see when doctors first starting diagnosing it. I also had to do loads of research on the story of **_**Dante's Inferno**_** and on a bunch of demons to find the perfect one to fit Sebastian. Google is a writer's best friend ^^ You're not alone =D**

**xXx Kimi xXx: I'm not sure yet… I doubt Sam is even willing to think about the baby making process… let alone having a child of her own XD It'd be a nice story closer or something, like if I did *150 years later* and then showed their nice little demonic family :3 But, as of now, I don't have anything planned. I'm focused on thee task of sending Sam to Hell. **

**moonbunny: It's grown back. I never really explained it because it was never really explained in the anime and Sebastian always tends to heal naturally on his own throughout both the show and manga (for example, the numerous bullet wounds he gets in episode…2? And the cuts from Grell's scythe :3). Sam never brought it up or even knew that his arm had been cut off because she wasn't there when Ash and Sebastian fought and thus knew nothing about it. **

**This chapter has its incredibly sweet SamxSeb moments and funny Quenell family stuff that made me so happy to write it. I hope you all like it! **

**Onward~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I'm so sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself before. I was just so _excited_… Either way- Hello! My name is Isabelle Quenell and this is my husband, Thomas," Sam's mother grinned, tucking a stray strand of her red hair back into her bun.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both at last," Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

Sam sent him a sour look and took a drawn out sip of her tea. She was glad Rosemary still worked for her parents. The old woman knew exactly how Sam liked her tea- 40 percent sugar, 30 percent milk, 25 percent orange extract, 5 percent actual tea. For some reason though, the steaming beverage didn't satisfy Sam like it used to. It didn't taste nearly as good. Nothing tasted as good ever since she'd tried… Sam bit her lip and forced down another sip of tea.

"So, I have to know… is Samantha expecting?"

Sam gagged and the tea shot out of her mouth. Sebastian pat her lightly on the back as she hacked. Isabelle burst into laughter and her husband sighed.

"Oh, I'm just pulling your chain!" She giggled, turning to Sebastian. "Samantha was always so easy to pester as a child."

"I never would have guessed."

Sam shot an icy death glare her mother's way as she wiped tea from her upper lip. The red headed woman only smiled cheerfully back at her.

"It's nice to see that she's finally found a fine man to take care of her."

"I can take care of myself," Sam grumbled angrily. "Sebastian's just here because he's an obsessive stalker who I couldn't get away from if I tried… which I _have_."

The demon leaned forward with a cocky smirk.

"Oh_, really _now? I thought that you _loved_ me, dearest. I do believe you even said so yourself."

Sam's cheeks flushed and she grit her teeth. Isabelle clapped her hands together gleefully with a squeal and moved over to whisper in her husband's ear.

"I like this guy!"

"I can hear you, mom."

"So? I'm too old to be any competition for you," she sighed dejectedly.

"MOM!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Your husband is standing right there! You don't compliment other men in front of him, especially ones that are a million years younger than you!"

Sebastian smirked at that, as if he was enjoying some kind of inner joke. Sam rolled her eyes. _Oops, I forgot. It's probably the other way around. _

"Did you just call me old, young lady?" The elder woman sneered, eyes burning with anger. Sam gulped.

"…Maybe?"

Isabelle huffed indignantly and turned to her husband with wide, watery, green eyes and fluttering eyelashes.

"Sweetheart… am I really… _old_?"

"No, darling."

"B-But… Samantha says I'm old, and I even found a grey hair the other week, and I have terrible wrinkles in my forehead, and, oh! Don't even get me started on my stomach. It's so wretched! How can I be young when I have flab? How, Tom? HOW?"

Sam's father sent her a sharp glare as if to say 'see what you've started?' The strawberry blonde female shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' as her mother clung to his arm.

Sebastian smirked and leaned closer to Sam to whisper in her ear.

"I see where you get your charming personality from."

She smacked his arm half-heartedly with a goofy smile.

"Quiet, you."

The demon's smirk widened and Sam leaned lightly against his side with a contented sigh.

"Oh~ You two are _so_ adorable!"

"I thought you were in shock from your mid-life crisis!" Sam shrieked, propelling herself over to the other end of the couch, face a brilliant shade of rosy red.

"_Mid-life crisis_?" Isabelle repeated, confused. "What on Earth are you talking about, sweetheart?"

Sam blinked slowly and turned to her father. She mouthed '_Denial_?' He nodded with a light chuckle. '_What else would it be?_' he mouthed back. Sam shrugged and pointed at her head, spinning her finger lightly in a circle and mouthing '_crazy_?' He covered his mouth to stifle another laugh.

Isabelle turned to her husband, brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Oh… nothing, darling."

She leered at the strawberry-blonde haired man with narrowed eyes. After a moment, she shrugged and turned back to Sam and Sebastian.

"So…" She paused, tapping her chin lightly. "…Well, I suppose you'll both be staying for a while?"

"Actually-"

"Great!" Isabelle cheered, clasping her hands together. "I'll have a room prepared for the both of you!"

"Mom-"

"Oh, no need to thank me, sweetheart~"

Sam scowled, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"_Mom_-"

"Oh~ This will be fun, right, Tom?" Isabelle smiled. Her husband nodded with a small smile of his own. Sam sighed tiredly, head in her hands.

"Right. _Fun_."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This… is going to be awkward."

Sebastian sighed as Sam glanced around the tiny guest room with a single, four-poster bed pushed up against the wall. Isabelle had firmly interjected when Sam suggested that she sleep in her old bedroom. The elder Quenell female had slyly winked at the two before explaining that because they were to be married, they should have no problem sharing quarters… though neither had mention any form of engagement to her.

Sam sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"…So, very _awkward_…"

"How so?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don't require sleep."

"Answer the question."

Sebastian sighed.

"In the bed, I would assume. That's what its there for after all."

"Exactly," Sam frowned. "In the bed. Now… where do you think I'll be sleeping?"

"On the floor."

She blinked once… twice… Sam eyes narrowed and she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest with a furious scowl.

"I hate you."

Sebastian sat next to her with a smirk.

"I do believe we went over this already-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam interrupted blandly, waiving her hand halfheartedly in dismissal. "The whole 'I love you' thing. I guess we just have that special kind of love-hate relationship..."

The demon chuckled.

"I suppose you could describe it that way." He paused, a thoughtful look crossing his features. "Speaking of our relationship, your mother seems to be under the impression that we 'engaged'… in human terms."

Sam flopped backwards on the mattress. She crossed her arms behind her head lazily and stared up at the ceiling, swinging her legs back and forth.

"So?"

"_So_, I do believe that when two humans become engaged, the female wears a ring."

"And?" Sam frowned, gaze flickering over to the demon.

He didn't reply.

"Are you saying you want me to wear a ring? _Please_. You know that I don't like jewelry…" she frowned. Sebastian remained silent. Sam's frown deepened. "You already got me one, didn't you?"

Sebastian smirked and reached into the pocket of his vest. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Sam took it carefully, weighing the velvet case in her hands.

"It's pretty."

"You haven't even opened it yet."

"Oh… right…" Sam sighed and began to lift the top. "I don't get why a ring is so important. It's just a-" she trailed off, eyes widening as they focused on the glittering, rectangular cut blue gem set into an intricate silver band. "Th-This is… B-But, how…?"

Sebastian smiled.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't appreciate a regular ring as much as one that you could connect with emotionally." The demon plucked the ring from it place nestled into the soft fabric holding it and picked Sam's hand up from where it lay on her lap. He gently slid the ring onto her finger. "I had to go through quite a bit of trouble to attain this. The man who had it-some kind of boat captain I believe-was very intent on keeping it for himself."

Sam stared at the ring, eyes wide and slowly clouding with tears.

"This… This is Ciel's ring…"

Sebastian looked at her with amusement glimmering in his red-brown eyes.

"It is."

"…"

Sam flexed her fingers, watching as the blue gem glinted almost hauntingly in the light, as if it somehow knew that its previous owner had died.

"I thought that you'd want something to remember him by when you descended into the underworld with me. He was very important to you, was he not?"

Sam nodded, sniffling lightly.

Sebastian frowned and leaned closer to her.

"Are you alright?"

Sam looked up at the demon with a watery smile and reached forward, wrapping her arms around him in tight hug.

"Yes… I'm better than alright…" she grinned, burying her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Sebastian… Thank you so much…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Isn't it nice to have some girl time?"

"I guess…"

Isabelle hummed happily as she continued to brush her hair. She looked at her reflection intently in the bathroom mirror and pursed her lips.

"Stupid crows-feet… They make me look so much uglier."

"You're not ugly, mom."

"Aw~ Thank you, darling. You're not bad looking yourself."

"Thanks…?"

Isabelle continued to brush out her red hair for a few moments before reaching out and picking a hairpin from a pile spread across the counter. She pinned her hair up into an elegant twist with ease. She plucked a tube of lipstick from a small black bag and puckered her lips, rubbing the red makeup over her lips.

"I wonder how you're father and Sebastian are getting along," she murmured absentmindedly.

"Sebastian probably won him over the second he walked into the room…" Sam scowled lightly, trailing off.

"I think you did a marvelous job of picking a good man," Isabelle smiled, brushing a light layer of eye shadow over her eyelids. "I wholly approve."

"Thanks, mom… but I honestly wouldn't have cared if you approved or not."

"Ah~ The beauty of love," she laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm… Would you consider putting on a dress for dinner?"

"No."

"Please, Samantha."

"No."

"_Samantha_."

"For the last time, NO."

"But you always looked so lovely in a dress," Isabelle whined. "And either way, this is a formal dinner!"

"Then get me a suit," Sam huffed. "I've already been forced into a dress once in the past year, and that's enough to last me for the next millennium… Besides, it's only the four of us. What should it matter?"

"I suppose," her mother laughed awkwardly. "Though it would have been nice if the family could have gotten together. I'm sure they'd have loved to meet Sebastian… considering your last engagement ended in such a tragedy."

"Who would you have wanted to come?"

"Oh, you know… Your grandparents, Sarah, Alex, my brother and his wife, your father's sister and her husband…"

"Oh," Sam blinked. "Well, that would have been fine. Grandma and grandpa are awesome, Sarah is Sarah, Alex is Alex, Uncle John is the coolest guy I've ever met, Aunt Edna is an introvert, Aunt Kari is _always _funny, and Uncle Craig is kind of awkward, but that's not really an issue… That's fine. It'd have been nice to see them all again. I want to see Sarah either way."

"Well… then the others too."

Sam's eyes narrowed lightly in confusion.

"Who else is there?" she asked.

"Do you remember your cousins?"

"Kind of," she answered, brow furrowing as she tried to remember. "Isn't Jackie married and living in Scotland now?"

"I meant your cousins on your father's side of the family… Kari and Craig's daughters?"

Sam froze and deadpanned.

"_Annabelle, Lena, and Maryanne_? But they're whores!" She choked when her mother shoved a bar of soap into her mouth.

"Language!"

Sam spat the soap from her mouth with a scowl. She wiped the foam from her upper lip and flicked it into the sink.

"There is no politer word to describe those.. those…"

"Prostitutes, sweetheart."

"_Please_," Sam scoffed. "_Prostitutes _are more dignified than those three."

"Well… I suppose…" Isabelle frowned. "…but all of them are engaged now, so they might be a bit… _better_…" she trailed off.

"_Right_. Like being engaged will stop them from flaunting around in their low cut, pink, frilly, dresses and stupid, fake, curls with those obnoxious little rats in their arms."

"Dogs, honey."

"_Sure_… but don't tell Avalon that. I need him to keep hunting them."

Isabelle sighed.

"You would've had to keep a close eye on your man."

Sam's eyes narrowed venomously.

"Sebastian would _never _cheat on me."

"That's not what I'd be worried about, sweetheart."

"…You're right. Though I wouldn't really mind if he lobbed off their heads."

Isabelle blanched.

"…That's not what I meant either."

"Oh… Did you mean that they'd chase after him?" her daughter asked.

"Exactly. Sebastian _is_ rather attractive, so you'd have to be on your toes. They'd be after him like dogs in heat."

"_Please_," Sam scoffed. "I've had to deal with worse than those three…Handling them wouldn't be a problem," she grinned, mind flickering to a certain red headed reaper. "And if worst came to worst… I'd kill them myself."

"…"

"…"

"…You're not being serious, are you?" Isabelle asked cautiously, moving behind her daughter to brush the snarls out of her medium length, strawberry blonde hair.

"Of _course _not…" Sam grinned devilishly. "Though if something happened, it's because they ran into my knife. Got it?"

"I never pictured you to be the overprotective, jealous type," the elder female smiled.

Sam sighed.

"This may sound cheesy, but it's because Sebastian is worth protecting. He's mine and I'm never, _ever _letting some stupid girls attempt to sink their claws into him…" she trailed off. "He's worth it… I guess the people you love are worth sacrificing some dignity."

Sam turned to her with a grimace of a smile. Her mother smiled gently back at her.

"You must really love him… and he seems to love you just as much. You're both so different yet so similar. I never would have seen someone like him in your future… But it's like the two of you are meant to be together… like soul mates."

Sam paused and a small smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah… I guess we are."

Her mother's mouth spread in a wide grin.

"Ah, what a lovely girl time, neh?" Isabelle smiled. Sam yawned and stretched leisurely.

"Whatever you say… Do you think we can eat now? I'm _starving_."

"…Does the dress idea stand a chance?"

"Not a prayer."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So, Sebastian, did you enjoy your man-to-man talk with my dad?"

"He was actually quite talkative when his wife was out of the room. I think she is a bit overbearing…" Sam snorted at this. "…though his threats made me want to laugh more so than hide in a corner… and some of them were rather gory. I can see now where you get your violent tendencies," he grinned. "You seem to be the perfect combination of your parents- both in looks and personality."

"_Lovely_," Sam grumbled, finishing buttoning up the vest of her suit. Her mother hadn't taken the bluff lightly, and the strawberry blonde was a bit disgruntled to find a full suit and accessories piled neatly in front of her and Sebastian's door. She'd discarded the jacket because it was too bulky, but the rest of the outfit was pretty comfortable. _Stupid, men… getting the comfortable, formal clothes when we have to get stuffed into dresses._

"How is being like your parents offensive?" Sebastian questioned.

"Would _you_ like to be called the 'perfect combination' of _your_ parents?" Sam questioned.

"…I suppose not," he sighed, picking the suit's discarded jacket off the floor and hanging it on the edge of a chair.

"And I've made my point," she grinned. "Sure, I love my parents, but I don't really want to be little clones of them."

Sebastian nodded lightly and turned back to her.

"Your hair seems a bit neater than usual," he commented. Sam reached up to fiddle with one of the strawberry blonde strands.

"I guess…: she shrugged. "My mom brushed it during our girl time."

"Would you like if I fixed it a bit before we go down to dinner?"

"I thought you _just _said it looked neat?" she scowled.

"I do believe I said 'neater than usual,' Sam," Sebastian smirked, holding a gloved finger to his lips. "That doesn't really mean much."

Sam glared at him icily for a moment before turning away with an aggravated huff.

"_Fine. _Work your demonic magic and fix my hair."

Sebastian's smirk widened and he moved behind her. Sam sighed when she felt his hands begin to tug at her hair, maneuvering it to look like God knows what.

"So, what did you talk about with during your 'girl time,' as you called it."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff?'"

She glanced back at him with a mocking grin.

"Stuff, stuff."

Though she couldn't get a glimpse of his face, Sam could practically feel the all too familiar tick mark forming on his forehead.

"I'm trying to start a conversation so we don't have to sit here in silence."

"Well, _I'm _trying to be difficult," she smirked back. "…But I suppose I'll be fair just this once…" She raised a finger to her chin and tapped it lightly in thought. "We talked about shoving me into a dress, some of my family, and my whores of cousins."

"_Whores of cousins_?" he questioned.

"Yup," Sam smiled… though it faded quickly into an irritated snarl. "Their names are Annabelle, Lena, and Maryanne."

"You don't like them?" Sebastian asked, twisting her hair a bit towards the top of her head before letting it drop back down.

"Of course I don't!" Sam seethed. "Sure, I'm undignified in the fact that I act like a spoiled, obnoxious, five year old. _They_ are undignified in the fact that they could show up a prostitute in the field of whoredom."

"_Field of whoredom_?" he repeated, amusement laced into his voice.

"Just let me make up my own insults, won't you?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Now, you were saying…?"

"Right, right. Where was I…? Oh, yes! Well, they're the stupidest, most desperate, sluts I've ever seen…! And I've met Grell."

Sebastian laughed lightly at this and Sam grinned.

"Continue."

"Well, they always have to have their hair, _all of them are dyed platinum blondes mind you_, curled into these stupid, really, really, fake looking curls. They literally bounce when they breath…. They even carry these little rats around… excuse me. _Dogs_."

Sebastian frowned at this.

"_Dogs_?"

"You heard me."

The demon's face contorted in a sour scowl, as if the rest of Sam's description hadn't bothered him at all, but the mention of them carrying around little dogs had disgusted him to the core.

"Well, my mom said she would have invited them if she'd had a chance to invite the rest of my family… God, I could see it now… The three of them hanging off of you like… like…" Sam trailed off, eyes narrowed in anger.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and leaned in so he could talk into Sam's ear.

"You wouldn't have to worry. Just the fact that they would smell like _dogs _would be enough for me to avoid them for however long we were… _graced _with their presences." He smirked. "And either way, you should know by now that I have no interest for other women."

"…Or men?" Sam asked cautiously.

Sebastian's smirk widened.

"Or men."

She let out a whopping sigh of relief.

"Thank, GOD…" She paused. "…err… I mean… Thank… devil?"

Sebastian sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You have a lot to learn about Hell mannerisms."

"_Tell_ me about it."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Done and **_**done**_**! I've been working on putting together a video for Fee Fye Foe Fum's birthday, so this chapter kind of took a backseat for the week. (All the pictures of Sam that I need I have to edit/make myself. It's pretty tiring yet amazingly fun :D) **

**~Until next week~**


	49. Family Joy II

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! And Happy Festivus for the rest of us! (Screw 'Happy Holidays.' If people get that offended because I wish them well during a holiday they don't celebrate, then I'll write out all the other holidays **_**just **_**for them… lol)**

**Weeping Isis: I've thought about it, and I'd **_**love**_** to give him a love rival :D A jealous Sebby is a funny Sebby… though I doubt Sam is going to fall in love with anyone else anytime soon… TT-TT THOUGH I can still make him a super jealous/protective moment(s) :D**

**XXx Kimi xXx: Ha-ha, don't worry. No offense taken :D It would be a good idea to show more of his demonic side(and he will soon), but I feel like having him show it off towards Sam should be a no, no. Sebastian only tends to show off his truly evil, demonic side when he's really, **_**really**_**, pissed off (for example, when he death glares poor Ciel into a pile of useless mush). If he ever treated Sam like that, soul mate or no soul mate, she'd probably high tail it out of there. A lot of my own personal opinions show through in my writing, and I'm completely against abusive relationships (as are most sane people); however, my category of 'abuse' also includes mental abuse. If Sebastian constantly scared the Hell out of her just because she screamed at him for embarrassing her or going beyond her own personal boundaries, then Sam shouldn't be with him. Sam doesn't do that much to him that he doesn't deserve. It's not like she's constantly accusing him of cheating on her, not treating her well enough, or not pampering her like most woman of the time would. If she ever did something absolutely terrible to him for no reason, then yes, he should go total demonic glare on her ass. As of now, she hasn't really done anything to deserve a visit from his demonic side. As for the not treating her as much like a lover so much as a friend or family member, it's my way to slowly ease them into a deeper, nicer relationship. If they can see one another as the best of friends rather than fuck buddies, then later on, they can have a really intimate romantic relationship that's incredibly strong. Sorry for my long rant of a response *sweat drop* Explaining things 'simply' was never easy for me… heh, heh…**

**TheAUWalker: That was the joke :3**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Stop playing with your food!"

"I'm not playing with my food!" Sam snarled, stabbing yet another piece of chicken with her knife. "I'm just mutilating it..." She drew the edge of the glimmering blade in a small circle, watching absentmindedly as the poultry slowly turned to unrecognizable mush.

Isabelle sighed and turned to her husband. She gestured roughly to their daughter. He sighed and placed his own knife and fork down.

"Samantha, either eat your food properly or leave the table. We will continue this dinner with or without you."

Sam leered at him sourly for a moment before grumbling and lowing her knife back to its place on the table cloth.

"Fine…"

Isabelle sighed and sent the younger female a look filled with concern.

"Are you alright, honey? You used to love Rosemary's lemon chicken. It was your favorite food… yet you've barely eaten any of it."

The strawberry blonde frowned and her gaze flickered down to her plate. Lemon chicken had always been her favorite. She loved the bitter yet sweetly refreshing taste the lemon added, but now… Well… Nothing tasted the same. The tea from earlier had been foul, the chicken tasted like charcoal, the salad from a few minutes ago had been like eating paper… The only thing that didn't make her want to retch was water.

Sam's frown deepened and her eyes met Sebastian's. She tilted her head in a silent question and he nodded lightly. _This was part of the transition from Earth to Hell. _Sam sighed tiredly and aimed a half-hearted grin her mother's way.

"I'm fine. I'm just not all that hungry tonight for some reason."

"Oh…" The red headed woman seemed to deflate slightly. "Well, that's too bad. I suppose there's always tomorrow night."

"Regrettably, Sam and I have to leave first thing tomorrow morning," Sebastian lamented. "We have an appointment in London that we cannot reschedule."

"You do?"

"We do?"

Sebastian sent her a sharp glare.

"Yes. However could you have forgotten, _dearest_?"

Sam's eyebrow twitched. He was being overly ridiculous for a reason… but what? _Think, Sam! Think! What the Hell is in London that he's not willing to flat out tell Mom and Dad…? The Undertaker, maybe? That could be it… but what appointment? _

…

Sam dead panned.

"Oh, _yeah_…"

_Crap! I forgot about the whole 'representative' thing! Shoot… That's tomorrow? Wait! That means I get to meet another demon! _Yes_!_

"Well… will you two be able to come back anytime soon?" Isabelle asked. "I was hoping to throw a little engagement party." She turned to Sebastian. "Did Samantha tell you what happened the last time she was engaged?"

He sent a brief, mocking smirk Sam's way and she twitched.

"Yes. I do believe she mentioned it."

"It was such a tragedy," she babbled.

"Mom, he wasn't interested in me," Sam scoffed. "Scratch that- he wasn't interested in women _period_."

"That doesn't mean that Devon wasn't a very nice man!"

"I never said he was a bad guy, I just would rather not marry someone who would be-"

"-imagining your brother while you made love?" Isabelle sighed sadly and Sam and her father's mouths fell open. "I completely understand darling. That must be a _terrible_ feeling."

"MOM! What the heck happened to public decency? You don't talk about _that_ at the table when people are trying to eat!"

"Please," Isabelle scoffed. "Darling, not to be rude, but when was the last time you followed the standards of 'public decency?' And either way, I thought you said you weren't hungry." she frowned. "Besides, I do believe that this is something we should be able to talk about, right Tom?"

The elder man wrung his hands uneasily in his napkin.

"Sweetheart, I believe that our daughter's…" he coughed awkwardly into his fist "…erhm… sex life, should be a private matter between herself and her fiancé."

"I second that!" Sam shouted, raising her hand high into the air.

"I agree with your mother."

The strawberry blonde female froze and slowly turned on the demon with a vicious, death glare.

"_What_?" she spat. Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly in reply and took a drawn out sip of water.

"It's not as if we have much to share. You're quite the prude."

"Is that a _bad_ thing?"

"It is when you want grandchildren before you die!"

"Stay out of this, mom!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I never realized that you thought about sex so much," Sam mumbled with a light blush, swinging her legs back and forth absentmindedly from her place sprawled awkwardly across the floor of her and Sebastian's room.

"I do believe human males act the same."

Sam sighed and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Well, we are now _obviously_ not going to share a bed."

Sebastian sighed.

"Sam, it's not as if anything about me has changed. I simply agreed with your mother and participated in a discussion."

"Yeah, but now I _know _that you're a pervert. It's not just an assumption," she pointed out. "And I'm sure my dad wants to kill you more than ever." She trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing her countenance. "Am I really that much of a prude, though?"

"Yes."

"Does it… bother you? That I'm so prudeish?"

"Yes."

Sam sighed and rolled back over onto her back.

"Am I really that much of a prude?"

"I believe you already asked that, Sam."

"Okay then. _How_ am I a prude?" she questioned. Sebastian arched an eyebrow in a silent inquisition. Sam shrugged in reply and sat up, crossing her legs to get more comfortable. "I'm just curious to know what I do that's so stiff assed."

"If you insist. Sam, how do you believe a normal couple behaves?"

She shrugged again.

"I don't know… Lovey-dovey like…? If that makes sense…"

"Let me rephrase the question," Sebastian sighed. "How do couples usually act towards each other?"

"Uhm… same answer?"

Sebastian frowned in irritation.

"How do they _interact _with one another? Perhaps you should use a verb rather than an adjective."

"Uhm…" Sam tapped her chin lightly in thought. "I guess they hold hands, hug, kiss, snuggle, etcetera…"

"Tell me, Sam. How many times have we done any of those things?"

"How should I know?"

"Count."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled, wracking her brain. "Uhm… we've held hands maybe… once? And I think that's when I freaked out at the abbey and clung to your side… We've hugged a good amount of times. We've kissed… uh… twice? Maybe?"

"Precisely."

Sam sighed and collapsed backwards to her original spot on the floor.

"Wow. I _am_ a prude. I'm sucking the last bit of life out of this relationship… and there wasn't much there in the first place," she mumbled. "Well, at least I've accepted that I'm caught in a predicament… Admitting I have a problem is the first step on the road to recovery after all."

"I suppose the next step would be to do something about your problem."

"You suppose right."

"I propose that you sleep in the bed."

"_With you_?" Sam blanched. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, _nooooo_." She paused when Sebastian sent her a look filled with irritation. "Whoops. I forgot that I'm trying to move _away _from my prudish self…"

"Exactly. Now then, we have a busy day tomorrow, so I suggest we get to sleep."

She glanced at the mattress cautiously.

"Right now?"

"Yes, Sam."

"As in, _right, _right now?"

"Get into bed, Sam."

The strawberry blonde hesitantly slid under the covers and pulled the sheets up to her chin. She squeaked when the candle light flickered out and the other side of the mattress dipped from Sebastian's weight. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and Sebastian's breath on the back of her neck. She sent a half hearted glare over her shoulder.

"One step at a time, will you?"

"This _is_ step one," he grinned into her neck. "…and I do believe we're forgetting one thing."

"What?" Sam asked cautiously.

She jolted when Sebastian's nose bumped hers and his lips pressed softly against her own for a moment before he pulled back and returned to nuzzling her neck. She blushed lightly.

"I guess that makes three times…" she mumbled.

The demon chuckled.

"Sleep well."

"You too…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So, next Monday is good?"

"Sure, sure," Sam yawned, stretching. _It's too damn early to be awake. If the sun isn't up yet, I shouldn't be either. _

"That's wonderful! I'm sure everyone will be ecstatic to see you… and Sebastian, of course!" Isabelle grinned, practically glowing with mirth and excitement. She clapped her hands with a squeal and continued to reiterate her plans for her daughter's engagement party.

"Sure, sure," Sam mumbled again, blocking out her mother's loud rambling. _How the Hell does that woman have so much energy in the morning?_

"The carriage is ready to leave for London."

Sam angled her head half heartedly to see Sebastian standing in the door way. She choked when her mother entrapped her in a vice like embrace.

"Oh! I can't wait for Monday! I miss you both already!" she sobbed.

"Mom… Can't… _BREATH_…" Sam spluttered.

Isabelle laughed lightly with a shake of her head. She let go of her daughter who immediately filled her lunges with much needed air. The strawberry blonde leered at Sebastian as he chuckled in amusement; however, her sour glare faded into a content smirk when her mother captured the demon in a similar chokehold. She felt no sympathy for him whatsoever.

"Samantha."

Sam turned to her father with a small smile. She welcomed his own gentle hug gratefully.

"Goodbye for now… though I suppose we'll be seeing one another again quite soon if your mother has anything to say about it," he smiled, ruffling her hair lightly.

"_Please_," she scoffed. "Mom's probably planned out a whole schedule for the next_ two years _by now."

He chuckled, glancing over at his wife fondly.

"I would expect nothing less from her."

Sam laughed and moved to stand at Sebastian's side.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Sebastian commented pleasantly- the familiar, closed-eyed, smile shining brilliantly across his face.

"See you both on Monday!" Isabelle grinned, waiving to the pair as they climbed into the carriage. "Don't forget what I said about the grandchildren!"

Sam sighed and closed the door firmly behind her before Sebastian could make any side comments. She sat down with a sigh just as the carriage lurched forward and began rolling down the dirt roadway. She turned to Sebastian with a light sigh.

"Well… that was certainly… _interesting_, for lack of a better word."

"I enjoyed spending time with your family," he smirked. "They were, as you said_, interesting_."

"Well, then you better be prepared for next Monday," she warned, "because there is absolutely _no _way that they'll leave you alone."

The strawberry blonde rested her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Do you mind if I sleep for a bit? I slept really well last night… I just didn't get _enough_ sleep. 3AM wake up calls are not really my thing."

"Feel free. You'll need all of your energy."

Sam paused and glanced up at the demon with narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

He smirked and glanced out the carriage window.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"_Sebastian_."

"Go to sleep, Sam," he smiled. "I promise that it's nothing you can't handle."

"…" She stared up at him for a moment with hard eyes before sighing and burying her face into his shoulder. "Fine. I'll trust you."

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Sam lightly poked Sebastian in the side. He turned to look down at her, arching an eyebrow in question.

"…Will you tell me _now_?"

Sebastian sighed, eyebrow twitching lightly in annoyance.

"No. Patience is virtue, Sam. You should learn to use it more often."

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're _a demon_. What do _you _care about 'virtue?'" she grumbled.

Sebastian smirked.

"Touché."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So…Why are we here at five in the morning?" Sam yawned.

"Didn't Sebastian tell you?" The Undertaker grinned. "His representative is coming today. You need to be here for that. There's a lot of things we have to do."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to meet him! Please! Please! Please! Please-"

Sebastian sighed and the Undertaker cackled lightly.

"Seems pretty excited, don't she~" The grey haired reaper cackled. "Did you tell her about him?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed lightly in annoyance.

"No."

"-please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Sam, you have no choice but to meet him."

"_Yes_!" she cheered. "I get to meet a demon!" Sam grinned. She blinked slowly when Sebastian sent her a look filled with irritation. She sighed and waived her hand at him dismissively. "Sorry. I just don't count you as a demon anymore. I'm around you too much to really care."

She froze when wispy chuckles sounded from the other end of the room.

"Is he here already?" She asked, walking over to where she'd heard the laughter. "I don't see anyone- HOLY CRAP! _SPIDER_!" Sam shrieked as the huge, black, arachnid scuttled across the wall. She carefully picked up one of the Undertaker's glass beakers and took aim. "I'm sorry, Mister Spider, but this won't hurt me more than it'll hurt you."

Sebastian's gloved hand caught the would-be-weapon before it could crush the spider.

"Though _I_ wouldn't mind if you killed him," he smirked, "we need him alive."

"_Him_?" Sam repeated, not taking her eyes off the spider. She blanched. "_This _is your representative?"

"Unfortunately," Sebastian frowned. He turned to address the arachnid. "I believe Sam would prefer if you were in your human form. I doubt we'll get anything done if she's terrified of you."

"T-Terrified?" Sam spluttered. "I'm not afraid of a tiny, sp-spider-"

She shrieked and ducked down when said spider lunged over her head to the other end of the room. It landed on the floor with a light 'thunk' and immediately began to expand in size. Sebastian spun her so that her face was pressed into his chest.

"I would suggest you not watch the transformation. It's fairly disgusting… However, if you want to see it, by all means, be my guest."

Sam flinched when she heard something crack.

"_Yeah_… I think I'll sit this one out."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Very well."

When the grinding, stretching, and snapping had ceased, Sebastian turned Sam back around. She blinked a few times at the man now standing before her. He was fairly tall with black hair that was parted to the side and fell in messy side bangs. His bright yellow eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of glasses and he was dressed almost identically to Sebastian.

Sam stared up at him silently for a moment before taking a step forward. She circled the demon slowly, nodding every so often and tapping her chin lightly in thought. After a few moments, she stopped in front of him, wide grin spread across her lips.

"Hi! My name's Sam!"

The spider demon stayed silent, only peering down at her with indifferent, yellow, eyes. Sam nodded once more to herself and her grin widened.

"I'm going to name you Claude!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**And Claude has officially entered the story :D **

**I'm still working on making pictures and stuff for the video. (It's a total pain in the ass TT-TT) But it should be up sometime… soon-ish! I have Christmas- excuse me school board- **_**Winter **_**vacation this week, so I should have more time to work on it. **

**Oh, just a quick question. Does anyone have any song preferences that they would like if I used? I've come up with a few ideas, but it'd be nice if I knew what you guys wanted to hear in the video.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Festivus!**

**See you all next week~**


	50. The Hunt I

**Happy (almost) New Year, everyone!**

**Chapter 50! I feel so accomplished *sniffle* I don't think I've ever written so much for **_**anything**_**. If only I could be this enthusiastic about my English papers… I really liked writing most of this chapter, though it's my opinion that the beginning is a bit slow…**

**Enjoy!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Focus, Sam."

Said strawberry blonde sighed in agitation and turned to Sebastian with an irritated scowl.

"It's still an ungodly hour of the morning. I'm allowed a little bit of leniency," she complained. "And besides, we can't really start talking about anything until Mister Stick-Up-His-Ass joins the conversation."

Sebastian sighed but the Undertaker seemed to nod in agreement. Claude remained as silent as ever.

Sam had been unsuccessfully attempting to get the spider demon to speak for the past ten minutes. Nothing she'd used as a goad had worked, and now, she doubted anything would. She sighed. _I was so excited to meet a demon that wasn't Sebastian, and low and behold, he's a total invert. _

"Are all other demons like that?" she asked Sebastian. "Are you the one odd ball that actually has a personality and all the rest are just silent, stick figures?"

"Not quite," he smirked. "Either way, we really should begin working. We should try to get as much done as possible."

"Working on what?" Sam asked with a sigh, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "You two," she gestured to Sebastian and the Undertaker, "haven't told me _anything_."

"That's because you haven't been _listening_," Sebastian frowned.

"Well, I am now… I've given up on him," she sighed, jabbing her thumb in Claude's direction. "Feel free to start explaining any time."

"To enter Hell as a free soul, there's a variety of requirements you have to meet."

"Like?"

"You have to hunt at least one soul," Claude spoke up.

Sam opened her mouth to reply when she realized who it was that had spoken.

"You _can _talk!"

"Of course I can talk," he replied blankly.

"Back to the topic at hand," Sebastian cut in, "You will have to hunt and consume one mortal soul."

Sam frowned.

"You mean, I have to… kill someone?" she asked. "_And_ eat their soul?"

"Unfortunately," the Undertaker replied.

"It's not all that difficult," Sebastian assured. "You can choose whoever you'd like… though I would suggest searching for specific personalities if you have a certain flavor preference."

"…Isn't there a way that I _don't_ have to commit murder?"

"Sam, you're going to Hell either way," he sighed. "You'll have to learn to hunt sooner or later."

"I'd rather later…" she mumbled.

"You can always hunt a partially departed soul," Claude stated. "If you would prefer not to kill, there's always the option of searching for a soul that was left in the mortal world. Many demons do this to save the time and energy of either a creating a contract or hunting a live human."

Sebastian looked disgusted at the notion but Sam perked up in interest.

"How do I do that?"

"It's out of the question-" Sam held up a finger to Sebastian's lips, silencing him.

"How do I do that?"

"Many souls do not make it to the afterlife because they have too strong of an attachment to something in the mortal world. This usually occurs due to murders or premature deaths."

"So all I have to do is find a soul that's still around and eat it?"

"Yes."

"Great! Will that work as well as a regular soul?" she asked the Undertaker.

"I don't see why it wouldn't~" he grinned, seeming content that she'd been so adamant about not killing. Sebastian, however, appeared less than pleased.

She turned back to the spider demon, ignoring Sebastian's unpleasant aura.

"Thanks for mentioning it, Claude!"

He didn't respond, only stared indifferently back at her.

"Now!" she clapped her hands. "Let's get started, shall we?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Okay, _why_ the heck are you acting so much like a ticked off teenage girl? I'm sick of sitting here in silence because you can do nothing but brood."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"You refused to hunt."

Sam rolled her eyes from her place spread across the hotel bed.

"_Honestly_?" she scoffed. "_That's _why you've been death glaring the wall for the past hour?"

"Yes."

The strawberry blonde female sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. She rested her chin in the palms of her hands, preparing for a long explanation.

"Why?"

"A proper demon doesn't take the pickings and leavings of whatever scraps it can find. We are hunters. We _hunt_. We are not scavengers who rummage through garbage for our next meal," he scowled, eyes flashing blood red for a moment before returning to their deep, golden brown.

Sam blinked owlishly.

"Uhm… Wow. I see that you have a very firm opinion on the topic…"

Sebastian nodded stiffly.

"I believe it's one of those things along the line of what humans call politics."

"I've never really liked politics," Sam commented. "They divide people in ways even wars can't… and besides, all politicians are corrupt… It's not like anything the people says actually reaches parliament," she sighed. She remained quiet for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Since we have to wait for another two hours for Claude and the Undertaker to finish their representatives conference thing, do you think that you could teach me a little bit about demonic politics and stuff?"

"I don't see why not."

Sam crossed her legs and leaned back against the neat stack of pillows she'd constructed earlier. When she was comfortable, she gestured for Sebastian to commence.

"Where to start… Hmm…" he tapped his chin lightly in thought and sat down next to her on the bed. "For one thing, we don't have multiple 'parties' that fight for certain issues… It's simply the belief of _olim daemones_ or _novorum daemoniorum_."

"Huh?"

"_Olim daemones, _or old demons, are those who have been alive for a quite a while or have a fairly high status. _Novorum daemoniorum_, or new demons, are fairly young, of low status, or both. _Olim _are the ones who believe that as demons, we are regal beings who deserve nothing but the best and thus should not be taken lightly. _Novorum_ believe that they may do as they please but that their existences don't really matter. They take the easy way out of everything and live in the moment. Most grow out of the _novorum_ beliefs as they age, but the young are still obnoxious."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're an _Olim._"

Sebastian smirked.

"Correct."

"So the reason you're so against me eating a partially departed soul is because you think that it's below the average demon… But I'm not a demon…" Sam frowned, confused. "Will I be a demon… when this is all over?"

He patted her head as if to congratulate a particularly slow student on finally figuring out a simple problem.

"Are you ready for me to continue explaining?"

Sam started to nod, but paused. She held up a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"One question first?"

"Yes?"

"What the heck do I say instead of 'thank, God?'"

Sebastian sighed.

"I've never met a demon who felt the need to use that type of phrase."

"_What_? How can a person never say something like 'thank goodness!'" Sam frowned. "It's a basic conversational filler!"

"Have you ever heard me say 'thank goodness' or anything of the sort, Sam?"

"…No."

"Moving on then... I suppose I should start with some history. A basic understanding of a culture is always useful when one wishes to assimilate themselves into its society."

"_Lovely_."

"Let's begin with the _casum Luciferi_, shall we?"

"The _what_?"

"The fall of Lucifer."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're back!" Sam grinned, jumping up from the bed and rushing to the door. "I don't think I can take anymore Latin. What's left of my brain is about to dissolve into nothingness."

Sebastian sighed and stood.

"What did the Elders say?"

"Though they were a little skeptical while the reaper was describing her, they agreed to let her enter into Hell once all the conditions have been met. You should both be able to leave for the first layer in seventy two hours at the most," Claude stated.

The Undertaker turned to Sam with a light cackle.

"Congratulations. You've officially been damned~"

Sam laughed awkwardly.

"I'm not sure if that was meant to be a joke or not…"

"It wasn't~"

"Okay then…" she shuddered, taking a step away from the giggling reaper. "I still have more questions."

"Sam, I just spent a full two and a half hours explaining Hell."

"All I got out of your speech was a bunch of historical goobly gook, the different types of demons and their ranks, and explanations on the different layers- Limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, anger, heresy, violence, fraud, and treachery… or as you said: _Limbo, luxuria, gula, avaritia, ira, haeresis iniquitatem, fraus, omnes insidiae_," she quoted. "You repeated those names enough times to engrave them into my mind _forever_… Yes, I learned a lot. Thank you for putting up with my stupidity during your lesson; however, I still have no clue how to act or what to do while I'm in Hell."

The Undertaker shrugged.

"I've never had the pleasure of visiting~"

Claude stayed silent as usual.

Sam turned on Sebastian.

"That leaves you, dearest."

Sebastian sighed.

"I'd rather not give another lecture at the moment. We have three days-four if we stay for the 'engagement party' your mother is throwing us-so you'll have plenty of time to learn about it another day."

"_Damn it all_. I forgot about the stupid party," Sam seethed. She paused for a moment, face twisting into an even more sour scowl. "This means that I'm going to need a dress, doesn't it?"

Sebastian smirked.

"But of course."

"…I just realized something…" the strawberry blonde frowned, brow scrunching up in confusion as she peered around the hotel room. "Where's Avalon?"

"With your sister," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"How'd he get there?" Sam spluttered.

"I took it upon myself to drop him off while I was off searching for your parents' estate," he smiled.

"You kidnapped my cat…"

"In a way, yes."

"I'll never see him again."

"No, you can always visit him right before we depart to the underworld. I suppose I figured that having a cat around at the moment would only make things more stressful. Either way, do you recall how he reacted the first time you consume part of a soul?"

Sam flinched, not all that fond of the memory herself.

"Yeah…"

"I assumed that you would rather not have your last moments and memories of him being that of him shying away from you after you've hunted."

"Oh… Okay… I guess that makes sense… But I definitely _can_ see him before we leave?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I suppose that I forgive you for hijacking my cat."

Sebastian nodded.

"You should begin searching for a partially departed soul," Claude spoke up. "Finding a soul is only the first step of many to be able to consume it, and for a mortal even that process can be troublesome."

"I would personally suggest looking into dried up wells… perhaps previous battlegrounds~" The grey haired reaper added.

Sam glanced up at the demon standing by her side. Their gazes connected and Sam blinked, letting out a large sigh.

"Err… Actually… I was talking to Sebastian earlier and now I'm kind of, sort of considering hunting a regular soul," Sam mumbled, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Uh… That doesn't change anything, does it?"

"It does," Claude frowned. "There's numerous steps that have to be added into the process for the representatives."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do though? It can't be _that_ hard."

The spider demon said nothing, only stared blankly back at her. Sam frowned sourly at him.

"You know… I don't like you. It took me a while to decide for sure, but I just _don't_."

Sebastian chuckled and patted her lightly on the head.

"Good, girl."

Sam glanced up at him.

"I'm assuming that the two of you don't particularly like one another?"

"_I'll turn the day into night, sugar into salt, saints into corpses, and dark blue into gold_," Sebastian mocked. Claude's eyebrow twitched.

"_I am but one Hell of a butler_," he smirked back, bowing slightly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Err… I see that you've both met before…" Sam commented awkwardly, glancing nervously back and forth between the two glaring demons.

"Unfortunately," Sebastian replied nonchalantly, still sneering at Claude. "He just happens to consistently be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The spider demon made no verbal response, choosing only to glare at Sebastian in silence.

"Uhm… _Moving on_…" she mumbled. "What do I have to do now?"

"We have to find you a victim, of course," Sebastian smirked, turning away from Claude. "I would suggest some kind of criminal. They tend to have the most gruesome pasts. The more tortured a soul is, the more delicious of a meal it tends to make."

_That's why he made a contract with Ciel, _Sam winced, nodding to show she understood.

"What kind of criminal do you… uh… suggest I hunt?"

Sebastian smiled darkly.

"That, my dear, is up to you."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam sighed as she walked along the crowded London streets. Even with Sebastian at her side, she still felt anxious surrounded by so many people. Sam normally didn't enjoy crowds, but now her mind was seeing them in an entirely different way… and _that's_ what scared her.

She glanced at a man passing by.

_I wonder what his soul would taste like…_

Sam shook her head and clung more tightly onto Sebastian's arm. He arched an eyebrow at her in question.

"What is it?"

"I know I have to get used to the fact that from now on humans are going to look like walking entrees, but it's still kind of weird to accept it," she sighed. "By the way, where am I supposed to find a criminal? It's not like some guy is going to walk up to us and say 'Hey! I'm a wanted criminal! Eat my soul!-"

Sam stumbled when a person attempting to sprint through the crowd ran straight into her. She regained her footing and glared down at the man who had collided with her. He looked up at her from his place sprawled across the cobblestone street with cold eyes. The strawberry blonde's gaze focused on the smears of drying blood covering his shirt and hands and the barrel of a gun sticking out of his pocket.

"Uh… I take that back."

The man tried to stand only to collapse back to the ground cussing loudly and holding his ankle.

Sam felt Sebastian's breath on her neck as he leaned over her.

"_First step of the hunt: find your prey and lure it in_."

Sam frowned.

"_Lure it in_?" she hissed. "_How am I supposed to do that_?"

She could feel the demon's smirk pressed against her skin.

"_Figure it out_."

And then his presence disappeared. Sam jumped in shock and swiveled to look over her shoulder. Sebastian had vanished. Sam scowled and looked back over at the man sitting on the ground. He looked up at her and she managed to force a shaky smile. _Damn it! What the Hell am I supposed to do?_

"Well," he growled, "aren't you gonna' help me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Sam replied stiffly, reaching down to offer the man her hand. She hauled him to his feet as best as she could and he threw an arm over her shoulder. Her lips twisted sourly when she noticed that his hand fell a little to close to her chest for her liking.

"Aren't ya' gonna' take me someplace to rest up?" he asked bitterly.

Sam scowled but nodded robotically and began to walk.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"I was thinkin' that we could visit your place instead. Maybe have ourselves a bit of fun…" he smirked. Sam's eyebrow twitched in irritation._ Who does this ass hole think he is? Just because I'm not with a 'husband' at the moment, he's acting like I'm some kind of prostitute. Screw being a '_good person_,' I can't wait to slaughter this guy!_

"_Sam, sacrifices must be made to lure in your meal."_

The strawberry blonde's head whipped to the side. There was nothing there.

"_Of course I'm not in sight. You must learn to hunt on your own," _Sebastian voice chastised. _"Pull off a well performed act and you'll have your prey right where you want it."_

Holy shit_. He wants me to act like a whore._

"_Exactly. As I said, sacrifices must be made if you want your meal."_

Sam sighed and looked over at the man, batting her eyelashes. _This feels _really_ weird… How the Hell do my cousins do this?_

"What do you have in mind? I've been _so_ lonely lately," she ground out, dying a bit on the inside as the words left her mouth. The man grinned and his hand traveled a tad lower. Sam bristled.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

She heard Sebastian's dark chuckle echoing in her mind.

"_If not for the principle of letting you hunt on your own, I'd gladly finish him off for you."_

_I'm going to kill that fucking demon. Yup. Screw the soul mate thing. He's _DEAD_._

Sam looked around at the place her feet had naturally taken her and the man. She'd been walking for at least five minutes now and had long since escaped the hustle and bustle of the London crowds. There were few people in this area and those who were didn't appear as though they'd attempt to stop a murder.

"Hurry up, will ya'?" The man complained. "You're ruining the mood with how much walking we've had to do."

Sam scowled.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Don't try and sound smart, honey. It'll just make fucking you less pleasant."

"How am I trying to sound smart?" Sam scowled.

"By talking back," the man snarled. "Women need to know there place in this world, and that place is in a man's bed, silent and obedient little wenches-"

"_I can't take this guy anymore_!" Sam shrieked, swiveling on her heel and down an alleyway. She hurled the man off her shoulder and he flew through the air before colliding solidly with the brick alley wall. She froze. "_Whoa_. Since when can I do _that_?"

"The more time you spend growing accustomed to the life of a demon, the more abilities you'll grow into. Your strength hasn't increased to anything near its full potential, but it's increased to a higher level than the average humans'."

Sam spun to face Sebastian with a scowl.

"You decide to show up NOW?"

"Why of course," he smirked. "I doubt that you know how to properly kill him or take his soul, so I figured that you'd need my assistance."

"What are you both fucking talking about? What the bloody Hell is going on?" the man shrieked, pushing himself farther back into the alleyway. "You fucking weirdoes! What's goin' on?"

Sebastian turned to him, eyes glimmering red in the dim alley light. He glanced back over at Sam.

"You've chosen a nice soul. It's not a proper meal, but it'll make a nice, spicy, snack."

Sam frowned.

"I'm sick of listening to this guy. I don't know or care if the violent tendencies are an affect of being around you so often, but I want to slaughter this guy. NOW."

"_What's going on? What're you talking about? Answer me, damn it!"_

Sebastian smirked, wrapping an arm lightly around her midsection and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"See? Isn't hunting enjoyable?"

"It's freaking frustrating. How do you not kill every person you come by?"

"Self control, dearest," he smirked. "You'll grow into yours in a few years or so… Now to begin the process. Close your eyes."

Sam sighed and closed them.

"Now what?"

"Think of his soul. Think of how hungry you are, how mad you are, how your throat burns."

Sam inhaled, feeling her throat flood with fire. She choked and her eyes flew open as she reached up to claw at her neck. Sebastian placed a hand on her unoccupied shoulder and used the other to pry her fingers away from her throat.

"Relax, Sam. This is part of the process."

She spluttered, taking in huge gulps of air. Her eyes clamped shut and filled with tears.

"That's it. Just relax."

Sam took in another strangled breath and then another. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes.

"Better?"

"I-I'm fine."

Sebastian smiled, looking back over at the man huddled in terror in the corner of the alley.

"Now… Let's take a closer look at your prey, shall we?"

The two walked forward and the man huddled into a tighter ball, hiccuping jumbled bits and pieces of prayers under his breath. He stopped when the two reached him, taking in a deep, calming, breath. He looked up at them, eyes cold, and withdrew a small handgun from his pocket.

"You freaks stay away from me, you hear!" he shrieked, waiving the weapon back and forth wildly.

Sam started to take a cautionary step backwards, but Sebastian caught her arm. He smiled down at her.

"There's nothing to worry about."

Sam nodded slowly.

The man stared up at them, wild eyed.

"Didn't ya' hear me, freaks! I said get the fuck away from me!" he hollered.

"_Primum ergo diem festum_," Sebastian grinned.

Sam blinked hard, eyes watering as her retina's began to burn. She reached up to rub at her eyes only to have Sebastian pull her hands away.

"Look him in the eye," he ordered.

Sam sent Sebastian a frustrated glare but turned back to the man with a sigh and stared at him square in the eye. The man froze, his eyes widening in horror as he spluttered incoherently. The gun in his hands shook violently.

He let out an ear splitting shriek.

"DEMON!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Muahaha! I love cliff hangers :D**

_**Primum ergo diem **_**- let the feast begin (If anyone who's reading this actually speaks Latin, feel free to correct me. Google translate can only do so much.)**

**It feels like its been a really, really, long week. I'm almost done with the video, so it should be up soonish! I hope everyone liked this chapter :D I loved writing the end part. Figuring out exactly what Sam's first 'hunt' should be like was kind of difficult but a lot of fun :)**

**Until next week~**


	51. The Hunt II

**Hello, everyone~ **

**Everyone really seemed to like the last chapter. That makes me really happy… seeing as I was kind of freaked out that the hunting part sucked. I hope everyone likes this one too :D**

**JellyMazzy: Yes, her eyes do change color like our Dear ol' Sebby's :) I explain it a bit more in this chapter**

**Onward, Sebby!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam blinked. Sebastian smirked. The man continued to wail.

The strawberry blonde leaned closer to the man and he whimpered, swinging the gun in a wild arc so that it was pointed directly at her forehead.

"I'm a God fearin' man! Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" he shrieked. The man glanced up at her and shuddered. "Stop looking at me with those Goddamn eyes!"

Sam blinked again, more owlishly this time.

"My eyes?" she murmured, glancing at Sebastian. He smiled down at her.

"I must say, they look lovely. Red truly suits you."

"Are they another part of the transformation?" she asked curiously. "Will they be like your eyes? You know, only changing during certain times? I think my mom would have a heart attack if she saw me with glowing red eyes…"

"Yes, they are like my own eyes in a way. The color change was triggered by the hunt… which I believe we should return to," he smirked. He glanced down at the cowering human, cruel grin spreading across his lips. "I pity you a bit... Even if you came far too close to my mate… A first hunt is always sloppy and fairly painful for the prey… particularly if the hunter hasn't fully grown into their demonic genes. I wonder what will happen… Will your limbs be severed when the process begins, or shall your insides be the first to go?"

The man blanched in terror, eyes widening even more as he continued to shudder and sweat.

"P-Please! Have mercy on me!"

"So sorry, but someone has to feed her," Sebastian smiled. He turned to Sam who looked absolutely sick and gently nudging her forward before taking a step back. "Follow your instincts and it should be fairly simple. Try not to make too much of a mess."

Sam nodded shakily and slowly leaned in.

_Instincts? _She thought sourly_. What instincts? I'm _not _a demon, even if I am becoming one like Sebastian said… Maybe if I just… _Her eyes focused on the man more intently. She swallowed heavily. _Damn it all… There's no way that I can do this. Just look at the guy! Sure, he's a total sexist, pig, but he's still a living, breathing, human with a family and future. He's terrified out of his mind and… _

Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes caught sight of a tiny flicker of brilliant emerald green glimmering just beneath the man's murky grey irises.

_That's… _pretty_… _

Sam focused on the bright light and it began to increase in size. Within moments, the man's face had been swallowed up by a large, floating orb of sparkling, green, flames.

Sam leaned forward, closer to the fire. It smelled like food- like roasting hot peppers, fine meat, and sharp cheese. Her mouth watered.

_I wonder what it tastes like…_

She opened her mouth and inhaled. The flames rushed down her awaiting throat and Sam smiled, inner turmoil long forgotten. All she could think of was the brilliant, flickering, green flames. _It tastes just as good as it smells. Maybe this is what Sebastian meant about different types of people having different flavors of souls. _

Too quickly, the fire grew smaller and smaller until the brilliant emerald flames had vanished. The strawberry blonde licked her lips with a contented sigh, feeling fuller and more refreshed than she had for a long time. _I guess eating a full soul isn't all that bad… I'm glad I listened to Sebastian. _

She blinked slowly and shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog from her mind. Everything was blurred, the colors around her running together into one, monochromatic blob. She blinked again and her vision cleared.

Sam gagged and her mouth fell open, eyes wide in disbelief as they focused on the horrendous, gory mess around her. Blood was splattered in large, oddly shaped arcs across the brick walls and all over the ground. The man's corpse was mangled beyond recognition and lay scattered around the alley in bloody chunks. She took a step backwards and the ground squished beneath her. Sam paled, falling shakily to her knees.

"My, my. You've made quite a mess of your food, Sam," Sebastian chuckled.

"W-What happened?" She choked. "I-I didn't do this, did I? I couldn't have! All I did was-"

"-suck his soul from his body," Sebastian filled in. "It's fine though. A first time meal is always sloppy. You would have no prior knowledge of how to properly extract a soul, so it simply all flew out of his body at once when you began to eat it." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, bemused. "Though you must have been far more ravenous than I'd thought. The poor fellow practically imploded from the inside out."

Sam gagged.

Sebastian sighed and placed an arm around her waist, helping her to her feet.

"Perhaps we should return to the hotel room so that you can lie down."

Sam nodded shakily and raised a hand to her forehead.

"I feel… light headed… nauseous…" She glanced back over at the man's remains and her face went green. "_I think I'm gonna' be sick_…"

"It's to be expected. A first, complete, soul is a hefty load for the stomach to take in… not to mention how fast you gobbled it down. I wouldn't be surprised if you became stomach sick later on tonight. You need to learn to eat slowly," he sighed, chastising her lightly.

_That's not why I'm going to lose my breakfast… _She blanched, trying to ignore the coppery scent all around her.

"Will do…" Sam muttered, gazing down at her blood stained clothing. She took a step forward and her knees buckled. She looked back up at Sebastian. "Will you carry me? …_please_? I don't think I can make it…"

Sebastian nodded with an amused smirk and hoisted the strawberry blonde into his arms.

"Thank you," she murmured, burrowing her face into his trench coat.

"It's not a problem, I assure you."

"Good," Sam whispered, black swimming around the edges of her vision, "because I think I'm about to pass out…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam sighed as she eased herself into the hot bath water, closing her eyes. She counted to fifteen slowly in her head, and sure enough, the bathroom door slid upon with a barely audible 'click.' The strawberry blonde sank further into the warn water with a light blush, thankful that the hotel's bubble bath created a layer of white, foamy, bubbles so thick that there was no way Sebastian could see anything underneath it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she grumbled, clutching at her rebelling stomach underneath the water. "I'm never eating another soul again."

"Nonsense. You don't want to starve, do you?" Sebastian asked. "This sickness is only temporary. You're stomach will become used to your new diet in time."

Sam opened her eyes to peer at the demon through her lashes.

"Yeah, but how _much_ time?"

"Patience, Sam."

"Damn it… that usually means a long, long, _long _time," she groaned, letting her head fall back against the edge of the tub.

"You must learn to eat slowly," Sebastian sighed, pulling off his gloves and rolling up his sleeves. "Even for a human, eating too quickly can upset the stomach."

Sam nodded half heartedly and closed her eyes again. She sighed contently when Sebastian began rubbing shampoo into her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp and Sam smiled.

"I'm glad you were a butler."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because now you know how to take care of a person _perfectly_. It may sound a bit weird- if not selfish- but it's nice to take advantage of that and be pampered… especially when you feel like something a cat just hacked up."

Sebastian chuckled.

"It's strange…" Sam mumbled. "A week ago I wouldn't dare let you in here with me… Does becoming a demon really change a person that much?"

Sebastian shrugged, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Not necessarily. The demon part of you is simply more comfortable around me than your corresponding human part was." Sebastian reached over, grabbing a bar of soap off of the counter. "May I see your arm?"

Sam nodded, lifting her arm from underneath the wall of suds. Sebastian began working on removing one of the numerous blotches of dried blood from her skin.

"I wasn't comfortable around you?" she asked, trying to restart the conversation and not focus on the red hue slowly diffusing through the bath water.

"It was perfectly natural of your human nature. Many humans cannot feel completely comfortable around a demon no matter how close he or she is to that demon. It is a… a _gut instinct_, if you will. A gut feeling instilled into their consciousness by God that we are not to be interacted with."

Sam nodded.

"I see… But then why do so most people-well… _females_- fawn over you so much? If they feel repelled, why does that happen? …And I don't think that I've ever_ felt _uncomfortable around you in situations that weren't, you know_, intimate_. Mey-Rin and the other two didn't seem like they did either."

Sebastian frowned lightly in thought, moving onto her other arm.

"How to explain… It's more of a light warning. For you, it was your wish to not interact with me sexually," Sam blushed, sinking further into the bubbles, "because your conscious considered it a sin. Many other females, I assume your cousins would be a prime example from how you described them, ignore that feeling that they are committing a sin. They know they are wrong and revel in that fact."

"Oh, okay," Sam sighed, letting her arm fall back into the water. "I guess that makes a sense… a little bit."

"Lean forward."

The strawberry blonde nodded and leaned over, allowing Sebastian to wash stray bits of blood off her back. His hands paused at her lower back and Sam shivered, feeling his fingers trace lightly over the skin there.

"W-What is it?"

Even though she couldn't see the demon, the smug aura he exuded was enough to let her know that a wide smirk was spread over his lips. She felt his chin move to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"It's nice to see my mark on you. I don't believe that I have ever had the chance to see you this exposed, so I've unfortunately never been able to view it for myself."

Sam paused, brow furrowing in thought.

_Mark? What mark…? Oh! That's right! I forgot all about that! _She blinked, thoughts trailing back to the abbey and Sarah.

"It must have been there for a while," Sam commented. "My sister pointed it out to me when I had to be cleansed for that stupid abbey… Now when I think back on it, it was a really good thing I made her send the other nuns out of the bathroom. They probably would have flipped out if they saw it."

"How did your sister react?"

Sam shrugged.

"Like Sarah always acts- factual and indifferent… Well, not so much indifferent as curious about it but not actually, you know, worried about my wellbeing."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I see. I suppose that it only reinforced her hatred of me."

"At the time it probably did… but Sarah kind of, in a very not direct way, implied that she approved of you."

Sebastian nodded slightly and stepped back, drying his hands and sliding them back into his gloves. Sam glanced over at him.

"I just noticed something... That weird symbol thing on your hand is gone," she commented absentmindedly.

"That was the sign of the Faustian contract between myself and Ciel Phantomhive. Now that the contract is no longer in effect, it has faded."

"I see…"

Sebastian grabbed a fluffy, white towel from the neat stack on the counter and offered it to her. The strawberry blonde arched an eyebrow at him. When she didn't take it, the demon frowned.

"What is it?"

"If you expect me to climb out of the tub _butt naked _while you're standing not even three feet away from me, you are sorely mistaken."

Sebastian sighed.

"I'll close me eyes."

"Ha, ha. Ha, ha. _Sure _you will."

"Sam, I thought we just had a nice conversation the other day on how much of a 'prude' you were and how you promised to 'work on it.'"

The strawberry blonde flushed.

"That was _yesterday_! And if I must say, I've made some monumental improvements since then! …But I will not, I repeat- will NOT, lose all my dignity over the course of twenty four hours!"

"Lose your dignity?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yes! Jumping out of a tub in the nude in front of another person- someone of the opposite gender no less- is not exactly dignified," Sam spat, cheeks a deep shade of ruby red.

Sebastian sighed before a light smirk spread across his lips.

"Do husbands and wives not act in the same way?"

Sam frowned in confusion as Sebastian moved closer to her, again resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_What_?"

"I'm fairly certain that human couples have no qualms about being around one other without clothing. Why should we be any different? You are my mate after all… though not quite in the literal sense yet…" he grinned, burying his nose into her neck. "_I suppose I'll have to fix that soon…_"

Sam spluttered, face hotter than she could ever remember it being. _We are _not_ talking about this right now! Not when I'm naked in the bath tub! _

…_So you'd consider talking about it another time, _her thoughts mocked her.

_No…! Well… maybe… GAH! He's warping my mind!_

_No, that's not it. It's simply the fact that you're a girl who happens to be in love with a really, _really_, handsome guy… who probably has a really good idea of what he's doing._

_SHUT IT, BRAIN!_

"What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Oh, _really_?" Sebastian smirked. "Would you care if I pushed you on that?"

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. _

Sam squeaked when she felt Sebastian's lips on her neck. She shuddered, clenching her eyes shut.

_Do something, self! You're not going to be able to fight off your stupid hormones much longer!_

Sam's eyes flickered around the room in panic and focused on the discarded towel a few feet away from Sebastian's feet. Judging by the fact that she could feel Sebastian smirking against her neck, he wouldn't expect her to try anything. To him, she must have looked as good as trapped. Could she make it to the towel in time without being seen? No way. But it was worth a shot.

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath before surging forward and out of the tub. She snagged the towel and wrapped it quickly around herself, fumbling to keep it from falling. She turned back to Sebastian with a prideful grin after the piece of fabric was firmly secured around her chest. He looked absolutely shocked.

Sam burst out laughing. Sebastian didn't move, only to continued to stare straight ahead with wide eyes.

"That brief flash was completely worth the look on your face!" she cackled, sprinting out of the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, doing a small victory dance. "FREEDOM!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam flipped through the worn pages of her book absentmindedly, eyes scanning the words briefly without really focusing on what the actual plot was. Sebastian sat across from her, shuffling through a pile of papers that Claude had left on the table for him. Sam glanced up at him for a second before returning to flipping pages.

The demon had been almost completely mute since his strawberry blonde companion had made her daring bathroom escape. Sam had held the peaceful silence, choosing instead to flip through a worn copy of _Frankenstein _she'd found on the hotel room's bookshelf. She didn't like Victor that much. Even though he could act brave and unbeatable, he ultimately seemed like a coward to her; however, she wasn't sure if she really sympathized with the monster either.

Sam put the book down with a sigh and uncurled her legs, stretching leisurely.

"What did Claude leave for you?"

"It's basically a list," Sebastian answered, red-brown eyes continuing to rove over the page. "It's all the things we still have to do before going to Hell."

Sam blanched.

"That's four pages long!"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her.

"And?"

"How the heck did Claude think we'd be on our way to Hell in three days?" Sam frowned.

"Two more days actually if you choose not to count today."

"Okay_, two _days," she corrected herself, rolling her eyes. She moved to look over his shoulder. "How could we possibly get through that whole list in forty-eight hours?"

"You've already completed a good portion of it," Sebastian replied, pointing out all the things he'd crossed off. "All together, there's a good four of five things that had to be done. The bulk of this list are the small things that build up to each of those five big things. For example, the hunt is one. Some requirements from that are to find your prey, to lure it in, to eat the soul, etcetera. Each of those things is on the list. Plus, half of the things have to be taken care of by the representatives."

Sam nodded, looking over the list.

"What's 'deconform?'" she asked.

"You were baptized as a child, correct?"

She nodded.

"My parents are Catholic."

" 'Deconform' is basically the process of un-baptizing you. It's a process that's been happening slowly for a while now. It will be completed in about forty-two hours… when Claude said you can officially enter Hell."

"Is there anything else that _I_ have to do?"

Sebastian nodded and flipped to the last paper.

"You'll have to get approval from other demons living in the fifth layer. All young demons must gain approval from them if they are to be allowed past the fifth layer."

"Didn't you tell me that your family lives in that layer?" Sam asked. "I think you said the fifth layer and the… eighth layer. Right?"

"Correct."

"When can I meet them?"

Sebastian sighed, placing the papers back on the table. He stood, facing her with a closed-eyed smile.

"It's fairly late. We should go to sleep."

Sam frowned but climbed into bed. She stayed silent as Sebastian got comfortable under the covers before rolling over onto her side to face him.

"Why are you so adamant about me not meeting your family?" she asked. "Do you not like them…? Did you have a fight with them or something?"

"I care for my family and we have no long-lasting disagreements..."

"Then what's the problem?" Sam scowled. Her glare slowly softened and disappeared when she noticed Sebastian's firm gaze. "Me?" she whispered hoarsely. "_I'm_ the problem?"

He smiled sadly at her.

"I have no problem with the fact that you were born a human, Sam; however, my parents…"

"They don't like humans," she surmised.

"We are what you'd consider a 'noble' family, I suppose. Our destined mates have always been a demon of equal status. They don't know that I've found my soul mate, but if they found out they would to try and find me again."

"And when they do…"

"You'll be with me."

"Ah…" Sam frowned, wringing the sheets nervously between her hands. "And that's bad…"

"Yes."

She sighed, rolling onto her stomach.

"Great. My family loves you to death and your family would want to _put _me to death."

"I suppose."

Sam frowned, curling into Sebastian's side.

"This is so stupid. They shouldn't give a damn about who I am as long as your happy," she seethed. "That's how a family is supposed to treat each other. I'd _gladly_ kick some sense into them. You shouldn't have to be ashamed that your soul mate was a human."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"What's the worst they could do to me… your family I mean. If we ever met, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm not quite sure… I would protect you."

Sam smiled, burying her face into Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you…" She trailed off, continuing to ponder. "So… Theoretically, I could meet them and survive? Do you think I'd be able to cause a little chaos?"

Sebastian frowned.

"Sam-"

"_Theoretically_," she emphasized. "I just want to know."

"I suppose… Yes, you would most likely survive."

Sam grinned.

_Then bring it on._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah, Sam. She's getting herself in wayyyy over her head. Some parts of this chapter I liked and some parts I just didn't at ALL :P I hope you guys liked it though ^^**

**Until next week~**


	52. Flamboyant

**Happy Saturday, everyone! **

**Just a quick… warning… kind of. This chapter is pretty light (aka: no really intense situations, no really dark themes, etc.). It's also kind of a filler in it's own way (okay, it IS a filler). There ended up being three different versions of it, but I ended up finishing this one. I enjoyed writing it a lot, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! **

**Introducing: How Sam spends her day when Sebastian is not around to be annoyed. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"So… what's life been like for you lately?"

The Undertaker cackled and turned from his task of dusting empty glass beakers to grin maniacally at the strawberry blonde sitting across the room. Said female gulped and awkwardly twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, my life's been a bit hectic lately~" he replied. "Something to do with being a representative of sorts…"

Sam bristled lightly.

"No need to be sarcastic," she scoffed. "I was only trying to start a conversation so that we wouldn't be sitting here in awkward silence."

"Hmm… I didn't find it awkward at all~"

Sam twitched and scooted a bit closer to the door. At the moment, Sebastian was in some kind of meeting with Claude about arranging her introduction to the demons in the fifth layer. While the two male demons were talking, the strawberry blonde had been dumped at an all too familiar coffin-filled building to spend some time with her own representative. So far… she wasn't really enjoying the visit.

"Do you mind dumping that glass of formaldehyde out for me? It's starting to smell a tad~"

Nope. Not enjoying it at all.

She twitched and carefully plucked the cup from its place precariously perched on the edge of a table. Her face twisted sourly as the liquid's chemical scent wafted up to her nose.

"Where do I dump this stuff?"

"Just out the window will do~"

"_Out the window?_"

"Yes~ It's clear after all. No one will care unless they decide to stop and, mistaking it for water, take a nice lick of it~"

"…Eww."

"Not at all! They'll simply become a new client of mine~" the Undertaker cackled.

Sam remained silent, only walking mechanically to the nearest window, pushing the shutters open, and overturning the glass. She watched with a light grimace as the smelly chemical poured out onto the ground.

"Just don't dump it onto the shrubs. It'll kill the poor things~"

Sam looked down.

_Whoops_.

She turned from the window carefully and placed the now empty glass back onto the table. She sat down on an empty coffin, humming quietly to herself. She glanced back up at the grey haired reaper. He seemed completely occupied with his task of housekeeping, so she doubted that he'd be likely to start a conversation.

The strawberry blonde sat in silence, swinging her legs idly back and forth.

_What to do… what to do…_

There was always the option of starting to concoct her master plan on how to keep her mental promise and meet Sebastian's family… then again, she didn't feel all that much like thinking at the moment. There would be plenty of time for that on some other occasion when her brain didn't feel full of cobwebs. She didn't really want to focus on anything at the moment, so reading was off the list… not that there were any books around in the first place.

_What the heck can I do that requires no actual mental strain…? _She thought sourly, glancing back out the window. A group of giggling women walked by, all dressed lavishly and carrying bulging coin purses. Sam's eyes flickered to her own bag of money strapped to the belt around her waist.

_I doubt this kind of money works in Hell… might as well spend it while I can. Now, what do I waste it on…? I still need a dress, don't I? _

Sam stood and stretched with a yawn, turning to the Undertaker.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but _I'm _gonna' go on a little walk now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You have no clue when Sebastian will return," he frowned, standing on his tip toes to reach a stray cobweb.

The strawberry blonde shrugged halfheartedly in response.

"I have about thirty nine hours left on Earth that I don't have to spend at a damn engagement party. Hell knows how much of that time is going to be spent talking with the demons in the fifth layer. I'm going to enjoy the time I have left to the fullest."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just walk."

"That's it?"

"Why is that so shocking?"

The grey haired reaper shrugged.

"I can't picture you being amused so easily~"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll find some way to create chaos."

"I'm sure you will~"

Sam smirked and walked to the door, stepping through the threshold and into the sunlight. She sent a small farewell wave in the Undertaker's direction and shut the door behind her.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Look, I'm not sure what kind of girl you think I am, but I am NOT going to wear that."

The saleswoman let out an annoyed grunt and handed off the flaming red garment to one of her coworkers.

"Miss, I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for."

"I told you. I want something not excruciatingly bright, frilly, poofy, or low cut," Sam listed off. "It's for an engagement party and I-"

"_Samantha Quenell_? Is that really you?"

Sam froze mid-explanation. Her gaze moved slowly, painstakingly, in the direction that the high pitched squeal had originated from. _Please, no. Please, no. Please, no. _Her line of sight fell on an elaborately dressed blonde female in a low cut, excruciatingly tight aqua colored gown. She was surrounded by other giggling girls dressed just as flamboyantly.

_No._

"Hello_, Annabelle_," Sam ground out. "Nice… to… see you."

The brightly dressed woman giggled and enveloped the twitching strawberry blonde in a tight choke hold- err… _embrace_. Sam could feel her airway being clogged with perfume.

_Why? WHY of all times does my freaking cousin and her entourage have to show up?_

"Oh, I just got word the other day about the engagement party your mother is throwing for you! It's so nice to see that a man finally decided to settle down with you! I never thought I would see the day!" Annabelle laughed, green eyes flashing. "Who is he exactly? Is he attractive? Is he wealthy? Is he as handsome as your mother made him out to be? Do you think I could meet him?"

Sam twitched.

_Could you sound anymore desperate?_

"Maybe. Sebastian's in a… uhm… meeting at the moment about our future living arrangements."

"I see… So his name is Sebastian, is it? Such a regal sounding name," Annabelle swooned, bright red lips spread in a wide smile. "I'd feel so special if I got to meet him before the rest of the family! I'm sure Lena would love to hear about him!"

Sam was about to respond with something along the lines of "Oh, I'm sure she would," when the strawberry blonde noticed something odd about what her cousin had just said.

"What about Maryanne?"

Annabelle's smile dimmed a few watts. The girls around her went silent.

"Mary… Mary's pregnant… like, _late _pregnant."

_Can't say I'm shocked._

"Who's the father?"

Annabelle shrugged. The groupies resumed their chatter.

"I've never met him… Mary's so different now. She didn't want the baby at first because she felt too young and everything, but now she's pretty protective of the thing. I told her that she should get an abortion and she flipped. She's pretty dedicated to the father too. She's no fun to hang out with anymore…"

Sam frowned. _Well, at least one of the terrible trio has grown out of her whore phase. _

"So, are you here looking for a dress too?"

"Unfortunately," Sam replied. Her line of vision fell on a medium sized bag in Annabelle's hands. Her silvery-blue eyes widened in shock as it quivered. Annabelle quickly moved to hold the bag at her side.

"Ferdinand is in there," she whispered. "Dogs aren't allowed in this store, so I have to be careful to hide him properly."

Sam glanced back at the bag with a grimace. _That poor creature. _

"So, what kind of dress do you want?" Annabelle asked, handing off the bag to a brunette standing nearby so that she could check her lipstick in a small compact. The platinum blonde turned to a saleswoman and pointed at a box in the corner of the store. "I want to try on this green one that I saw the other day. I think that it will look just _lovely _on me."

Sam twitched.

Annabelle stepped into a closed off changing area and Sam let her scowl deepen, feeling exceedingly uncomfortable surrounded by all of Annabelle's friends. What scared Sam the most was how the females even seemed to have their own pecking order. Each girl kept to her own specific position in the group ranking from the dead silent to those who dared interact with Annabelle herself. It was freakish…

Either way, now that Annabelle was out of sight, it was time to make her escape. The dress could wait for another time. Sam swiveled on her heel and was about to sprint from the store when a saleswoman caught her arm.

"Miss, aren't you looking for a dress?"

"Well, yes, I was, but right now-"

"Great!" The woman beamed. "I'll go find you one!"

"No thank you. I really have to-"

"Oh! But I _insist_!" she smiled. "You would look so nice after you've stepped out of those raggedy riding pants."

Sam bristled.

"Listen, I don't want-"

"I'm _doooone_! Come look at this dress!" Annabelle ordered. Sam sighed as she felt a few of the little Annabelle minions grab onto her arm and spin her around. The damn saleswoman had wasted all her time.

Sam sighed and observed her cousin with a grimace.

It wasn't like Annabelle was ugly, not in the least… Sam just hated her personality and clothing taste beyond words. The green dress she now wore was ridiculously low cut and tight looking. It would have looked nice, she supposed, if Annabelle's chest was not ready to fall out of the constricting fabric.

"Now it's your turn to try on one!"

"Actually, I think I'll just-"

Annabelle snapped her fingers and the saleswoman who had been pestering Sam earlier all but sprinted to her side.

"Do you have a dress that could _possibly_ look good on her?" Annabelle asked, her voice sounding as if she believed the answer would be a firm, 'no way!' "She needs to look nice for her engagement party."

Sam twitched in irritation. _Thanks for the little, underhanded insult, jerk. _

"I have one right here!" the woman smiled, pulling a package from seemingly nowhere. The strawberry blonde frowned, seeing that it was the same box from earlier that held the red dress. "I do think that this one will look ravishing on you."

"No thanks. As I said before, it's _way_ too low cut." Sam glanced sourly over at the revealing garment her cousin adorned. "And I'd rather _not_ look like a prostitute."

"Ah, live a little, Sam!" Annabelle whined.

"How is dressing like a skank _living?_" Sam shot back bitterly.

"I'm sure your fiancé would love it," Annabelle giggled suggestively. Sam forced down her light blush. "And who knows… if you don't provide a little something to look at, he might run off to some other lovely girl that he meets."

Sam's eyes narrowed. That last part hadn't been a joke, not in the least. She felt angry jealously boil in her blood. _Stupid, whore! There's no way I'm letting her even get _close_ to Sebastian! Nothing to look at, huh? I'll show you, you stupid, egotistical, self obsessed, skanky, obnoxious, arrogant…_

Sam grabbed the box from the saleswoman's hands and stormed into the changing area.

…_annoying, loud, whiny, clingy, slut!_

Sam turned with a scowl to rip open the box when her gaze briefly caught her reflection in the room's small mirror. The strawberry blonde did a double take.

_My eyes…! _Oh, _shit._

Sam's irises were glowing a brilliant shade of reddish pink- the same color as Sebastian's own eyes when they changed. She blinked hard, hoping that they would return to their usual shade of silvery-blue. Nothing. She blinked again. Still nothing.

_Crap. I got too worked up over Annabelle's stupid little threat… if you can even call it that. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. What if she saw? Well, he didn't freak out, so I'll assume that she didn't… but how the Hell do I make them change back to normal?_

Sam took a deep breath and then another, trying to relax.

_Maybe if I calm down they'll go back to normal… Relax, Sam, relax. It's not like Annabelle would actually have any chance of sinking her little manicured claws into him… there's no way that Sebastian would even _think_ of leaving me for her… so just relax._

She inhaled deeply once more and opened her eyes. They were back to their regular hue.

"It worked!" Sam grinned. "_Finally_, I figured out something about this damn demon thing on my own!"

"_What was that?"_

"Err… Nothing!" Sam called back. _Crap. I forget they were out there. I still have to try on that damn dress too… _Shit_. How am I going to do this? Annabelle was most likely wearing a corset when she came here... What the Hell am I supposed to do? I can't force myself into that dress without loosing at least five pounds. _

Sam opened the door to the changing area a crack and peaked out.

"Uhm… I don't have a corset."

Just like with the dress, the saleswoman produced a corset virtually out of thin air. Sam pushed open the door the rest of the way and the woman entered, closing it behind her.

Before the strawberry blonde knew what was happening, her shirt was gone and the corset was around her midsection, already starting to squeeze the life out of her. Sam gasped and choked.

"I think… you're… breaking… my.. ribs!" she spluttered.

The woman sighed.

"I've been doing this for years, sweet heart. It will all be over before you know it."

Sam swore she was about to turn blue.

As she had said, the process of stringing up the corset was over fairly quickly and the saleswoman stepped back. She plucked the dress from its box and swiftly tugged it over Sam's head. Once she'd adjusted it properly, she stepped back so Sam could look at herself in the mirror.

The strawberry blonde stayed silent, only focusing on the very low-cut front with wide eyes.

"This dress goes against everything I've ever stood for…"

"It looks nice," the woman smiled.

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I look… I don't know. Desperate, maybe?"

"You look fine."

"You're just saying that so I buy the thing," she scoffed, pulling up the front. She scowled lightly, blushing, when it refused rise any higher than its current place on her chest.

The woman chuckled.

"I will admit, it _is_ standard procedure to compliment the customer."

"I can't do it. I can't wear this… not in public… not in front of Sebastian. _Sebastian_. Hell knows how he'll react… _probably throw in some stupid, perverse, comment,_" Sam grumbled.

"Sebastian? Is that your fiancé?" the woman asked.

Sam nodded.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you wearing this."

"_Great_. Now I _know_ that I look like a prostitute."

The saleswoman sighed.

"It's not as bad as that other woman's…"

"Annabelle."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes."

"Are you related?"

"Unfortunately," Sam sighed. "She's my cousin. My mother is holding an engagement party for Sebastian and me, so she was invited."

"I see. Well, perhaps you should try to show her up in a way. Protect your man!"

Sam laughed and turned her gaze back to the mirror.

_When I think about it, Sebastian would be so focused on the fact that I'm wearing something like this that he won't spare Annabelle a second look. _

_But he won't really care about her either way,_ her rationale part shot back. _Sebastian even said that you have absolutely nothing to worry about!_

_But I care that she's going to be clinging to him._

_You can care in a regularly cut dress! You just want to show off to Sebastian!_

_Show off _what _exactly?_

_Your new wild side._

_Oh, _gross. _I'm still kind of a prude, thank you very much! Besides, aren't I supposed to be trying to be a little less prudish?_

_Well you're sure as Hell not a prude in_ that _dress, honey. _

_You know what, I'm going to buy this dress just to annoy you._

…_you _do_ know that I _am _you, right? You've been arguing with yourself this whole time. _

_Quiet!_

"I'll buy it."

"Great!"

_You've doomed yourself. _

_Shut up, brain!_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Where were you?"

"I went for a walk and ended up in some dress shop where I met one of my three prostitute cousins. There, I discovered that one of said cousins has left behind the ways of being a skank for her unborn baby. I also discovered that my other cousin suffocates her dog, that she's dying to meet you to the point it can't be innocent, and that I can turn off the glowing eye thing by relaxing. I also realized that boobs make picking a dress very difficult and that my brain likes to argue with itself to the point that it can't be considered healthy. How was your day?"

Sebastian blinked slowly.

He opened his mouth and Sam shushed him.

"Please don't repeat anything I just said in the form of a question, because everything that just spewed from my mouth is beyond awkward and I don't feel like explaining any of it."

The demon sighed.

"You're so strange…"

"I accepted that a long time ago."

He chuckled.

"So did I."

Sam grinned and plopped down ungracefully onto the hotel bed.

"So, how was your meeting with the other demons?"

"Fairly uneventful. You will meet them tomorrow."

"Are they like Claude?" she asked, rolling over onto her stomach and kicking her legs into the air.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow in question.

"How so?"

"You know… totally stoic, unemotional beings with gianormous sticks shoved up their asses?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Not quite."

"Great!" Sam grinned. She paused and tapped her chin lightly, thoughtfully. "Not that I mind, but how come you never smack me for swearing anymore? Back when we lived at the Phantomhive manor, if I even said 'damn' you'd slap the back of my head before I even realized that I'd said anything 'unladylike.'"

He shrugged and sat next to her.

"I suppose I started to look at it as training a pet."

"Oh, that's _nice_," Sam drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That makes me feel _ever_ so loved."

Sebastian sighed.

"Perhaps that's not the best metaphor."

"_Really_."

He twitched.

"I grew to enjoy your strange behavior and comments. I suppose that I realized if I constantly punished you for it, then you may eventually not act that way anymore."

"That's generally what 'punishment' does… even thought whacking me in the back of the head wasn't really 'punishment.' It was obnoxious, but it wasn't really going to make me act a different way. I still swore behind your back," Sam grinned.

The demon smirked.

"I heard."

"Right. I forgot about your stupid, supersonic, senses."

He chuckled.

"So, going back to the original topic of our conversation, did you find a dress? I personally can't picture you shopping around for one."

"I didn't really 'shop around' for it," Sam stated. "It was more along the lines of 'shoved into my hands.' …kind of like with the criminal when I hunted."

"Interesting. I suppose you're just naturally lucky then."

"Yeah, _lucky_. How is running into my cousin _lucky_? The dress being handed to me must have been the universe's way to compensate me for having to deal with her."

"I see."

"Yeah. To think, she ticked me off so much that my eyes changed color."

"Oh, really?" he smirked, leaning over to rest his chin on her shoulder. Sam nodded with a huff, leaning lightly against him.

"She practically told me to watch my back because she would steal you if she had the chance. Apparently my mother felt the need to mention how 'handsome' you are when she was inviting everyone to the engagement party."

Sebastian chuckled.

"I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Same here," Sam agreed. "Though my stupid jealousy ended up in me buying that dress…" she pointed to the rectangular box lying on the table and was about to elaborate when she froze, remembering her exact _appearance_ while adorning the garment. "Oh, Hell. _The dress. _I forgot that I bought the thing to 'show up' Annabelle. _Damn saleswoman taking advantage of my not so sane moment._"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow curiously.

"_Show up your cousin_?" he repeated. He paused for a moment, as if he was replaying their entire conversation in his mind. His lips spread in a wide grin. "I'm assuming that this is the dress that was difficult to buy because of your chest."

Sam flushed.

"Uhm…. No. Not at all. Nope. This dress is, uhm, fine."

"_Really_," he smirked, burying his nose into her hair.

"…No. Not really."

"Hmm… I'm anxious to see you wear it."

"I'm not."

_See. What did I tell you?_

_Shut up brain._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Haha. I love inner arguments. I hate when I have one because I always end up doing something incredibly stupid to prove myself wrong, just as dear old Sam did here :3 **

**There was barely any Sebastian in this chapter, but I still enjoyed typing it. I suppose it's more like a filler… Did I say that already? Whatever. It is. But it's still kind of important… I think. It depends how you view it. Anyways, I hope everyone liked it**

**Oh! And hopefully the video will be done at some point this month… ish. Yeah. Technical difficulties are a bitch. I made practically the entire video using the song **_**C'mon**_** by Panic! At the Disco. My laptop deleted it. Next, I tried **_**Over and Over **_**by Three Days Grace. My laptop deleted that one too. Now, I'm using the song *insert bleep here so that the song remains a surprise :3* So far, it hasn't been deleted. I'm having high hopes on this one :D**

**See you all next week~**


	53. Demons of the Fifth Layer

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~**

**The first legitimate snowfall of the winter for little ol' me :3 I love the snow. There's so many fun weapons you can create out of it ;)**

**beebistar: It was a typo actually. Thanks for pointing it out :D And sadly, there will be no Alois :( I couldn't find a way to work him into the story with everything that was going on and the fact that Ciel isn't around to have his soul be fought over by Claude and Sebby. I loved that little blonde sociopath too… I feel like he and Sam would have been BFFs- conspiring against Claude and causing chaos… that, or she would wring his neck :P**

**This chapter's longer than usual… though I personally think that it's kind of boring :P Lots and **_**lots **_**of talking.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I have a terrible dilemma…"

"Do tell~"

Sam sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I named Claude after a story my brother told me… what am I supposed to name these demons?"

Sebastian sighed, the Undertaker cackled, and Claude stayed dead silent as usual.

"Sam, I doubt that they will listen to any name you give them. Human names don't tend to appeal to demons."

"Says you," she scoffed, turning to face the grey haired reaper standing at the other end of the room. She jabbed a thumb in Sebastian's direction. "He's a perfect example of changing a name. His name used to be Malphas. I liked Sebastian Michaelis much better."

"I can see why you prefer it. It's much more pleasant to say~"

"I know, right?"

Sebastian sighed, eyebrow twitching lightly.

"Sam, my name is still Malphas. You simply call me 'Sebastian' because you wish to."

"So? I _wish_ to call the demons from the fifth layer all sorts of nifty names too."

"_Sam_."

"You are not winning this argument. I am naming them, and that's final."

"The argument wasn't whether or not you could name them. It was over the fact that they would not _respond_ to the names you gave to them."

"…I'm still naming them."

Sebastian sighed.

"You're impossible."

"So I've been told," Sam grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. "But you still love me~"

"So I've been told."

Sam frowned sourly at him as he smirked down at her. She glared up at him for a few moments before turning back to face the Undertaker.

"When are the lovely little demons going to show up-"

There was a knock on the door and Sam sighed.

"I'll get it… _Jeesh. People have really good timing lately_."

Sam stood up, stretching idly for a moment, before walking to the door. She pulled it open and stared out into the street. She blinked once. Twice.

"Uhm… Hello?"

Someone cleared their throat in annoyance and Sam glanced down. Again, she blinked slowly. Her lips trembled for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"_This is why I hate humans."_

"_I know, right?"_

"_They're so damn obnoxious."_

Sam wiped a tear from her eye and glanced back down at the three multicolored toads sitting at the door.

"You three just made my life. I'm serious."

If toads could roll their eyes, than these amphibians certainly were doing just that. They hopped inside the building, each hitting the ground with a squishy sounding _thwack_. Sam turned to Sebastian with an amused grin.

"What's with demons and small animals? I mean, come on. Spiders and toads? What are you? A hamster?"

"First of all," one of the toads-the faded, yellow one-croaked, "spiders are _arachnids_, dumb ass, not animals."

Sam knelt down.

"One, Arachnids are still animals. Two, if you're trying to insult me, it's not working."

"Would you rather I appear in my true form of a monstrous creature sent straight from the depths of Hell?" the toad spat.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I'd rip you apart like a pig at the slaughter, you stupid _brat_," it hissed.

"Bring it on, _toadie_," Sam grinned.

Sebastian sighed and stepped forward, moving in between them. He sent Sam a light glare of reprimand.

"Sam, it'd be best not to infuriate them. You need their approval, remember?"

"Right. Sorry."

Sebastian turned to the three toads. Their heads dipped lightly in what Sam guessed was respect. He nodded curtly at them and they looked back up at him. Sam glared down at the toad who had been mouthing off at her._Two seconds ago, it was spitting fire and threatening to gut me. Now, it's sucking up. Sebastian must be a pretty powerful demon._

"Alecto. Megaera. Tisiphone."

"Hello, Malphas," the largest toad-a dark purple, wart covered, blob-greeted.

"At the moment, my name is Sebastian."

"And shall be forever~" Sam chimed in. The yellow toad snorted but ducked her head when Sebastian's firm gaze flickered in her direction. The strawberry blonde focused on the purple toad. "So… what is it exactly that you guys are testing me on?"

"Nothing really," Sebastian answered for them. "They simply have to approve of you."

"Well, that's stupid."

"_Tell me about it_," the yellow one scowled. "We had to come all this way just to give you a freaking stamp of approval." She turned to her two companions. "Why couldn't she have just come to _us_ like all the others? What makes her so damn special?" she fumed.

"Calm down, Alecto," the purple toad sighed. "Malphas…._Sebastian _requested it personally."

Alecto huffed and turned to the other toad, a green blob who had yet to say a word.

"Well, let's get this over with. What do you think of this brat, Megaera?"

"My _name_ is _Sam_," the strawberry blonde growled.

"Like I give a fucking sh…" Alecto trailed off, backing away slightly under Sebastian's frustrated glare.

"She is my _mate_, Alecto. I suggest you learn to keep your insults to a minimum."

"Yes. Please accept my apology," she murmured bowing her head.

"You _didn't _apologize at all! All you did was grovel to _him_!" Sam fumed. She brushed off Sebastian's annoyed look and scowled icily down at the toad. "Are _all _the freaking demons in Hell going to treat me like this?"

"Miss?"

Sam's glare wavered and she glanced over at the green toad, Megaera.

"Yes?"

"Please excuse my sister. She's extremely temperamental towards everyone, not just you. It's in her nature," Megaera explained softly. Sam bit her lip and let out a heavy sigh.

"Are there other demons… like her in that sense, then?"

"Yes," Tisiphone answered. "And even if they are not, you should still be prepared for some form of resentment from many."

"Because I was born human? Is it taboo or something?" Sam frowned.

"Not exactly," the purple toad elaborated. "There have been many cases where a human had been selected as a demon's soul mate, believe me, there are more than I dare to count… It's simply that Sebastian is of a higher rank than any before him that have fallen into that predicament. If you'd found one another when he was perhaps a few hundred years younger, there would be hardly any problem."

Sam deflated slightly.

"Oh…"

The toad sighed.

"Think of it simply as a person of very low class in your world falling in love with and marrying a lord. It's frowned upon by many members of the upper-class, but there are those who will approve and those who will simply not care."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"Can we just approve of her and leave, already?" Alecto scowled. Sam's eyebrow twitched upward in annoyance.

"Oh, please do. Either way, _I'll see you in Hell_."

"_Please_. Do you _know_ how many times I've heard that?" the demoness scoffed. "You better hope that you _don't _see me in Hell. I'd gladly kick your ass all the way back up to the first layer."

"And I'd _gladly_ sick Sebastian on you."

Alecto winced and looked honestly terrified. Sam frowned lightly and turned to Sebastian.

"Are you _really _that scary?"

He shrugged.

Sam sighed and turned back to the toads.

"Well… uh… let the approving… begin?" she smiled, gesturing awkwardly with her hand.

"I approve," Megaera smiled… well… as much as a toad could smiled.

"I approve," Alecto ground out bitterly.

"I do not approve."

Alecto turned on her sister with wide eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed. "You approve of _everyone_. Why do you have to turn down the most freaking annoying one?"

The purple toad looked almost smug.

"You know the law. If two out of three accept, then within the next five hours the being wishing to attain access to layers below the fifth will have another chance to receive approval from the one who denied them. I would like to get to know her a bit better in that time."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Alecto blanched. "You turned her down so that you could _talk_ to her?"

"Yes."

Sam glanced between the arguing toads, confused. She turned to Sebastian.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"It appears that you've attracted Tisiphone's interest," he smirked.

"…Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Okay then." She paused. "You know… I don't think that I'll name these demons. I like the names they came with."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Sam sat back down on the coffin she'd been perched on earlier and continued to watch the female demons argue. Well… Alecto was doing all the arguing. Tisiphone only stared calmly back at her.

Sebastian sat down next to her after a moment and Sam rested against him, starting to feel bored. He wrapped an arm lightly around her waist and she tilted her head to peer up at him.

"How long will this go on for?"

"Alecto _is _the demon of unceasing anger, so it could be quite a while."

"_Great_," she drawled.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and rested his chin on her shoulder, burying his nose into her hair.

"They remind me of us a bit."

"Hmm? How?"

"The way that they argue. You would always scream at me until you no longer could..."

"…and you would do nothing but look down at me with that stupid smirk."

"Exactly."

Sam laughed. She looked over to the corner of the room where the Undertaker and Claude had been standing when the three demons had appeared. She frowned. The pair was nowhere in sight. She glanced back at Sebastian.

"Where are the Undertaker and Mister Stick Up His Ass?"

"Claude has no reason to be here for this and I doubt he would stay in the same room with us on his own accord. He's probably off hunting. As for the Undertaker… who knows?"

Sam sighed and turned back to the three toads.

Alecto was still spouting off.

The strawberry blonde frowned.

"Okay. This is getting a bit ridiculous."

"Why not break up the argument then, Sam?" he suggested.

"How would I do that? It's not like I could just walk over, pick Alecto up, and throw her to the other end of the room."

Sebastian smirked and Sam's brow furrowed.

"I can?"

His smirk widened and he turned to peer at the demonesses.

"Why not?"

"Uh… because she would slaughter me? Murder me where I stood?"

"Perhaps."

Sam sighed and removed Sebastian's arm from her waist. She stood and stretched.

"Here goes nothing."

She walked over to the three and cleared her throat. Alecto continued to screech. Sam frowned and cleared her throat again.

"Uhm… excuse me?"

Megaera and Tisiphone turned to peer up at her but Alecto simply continued to ignore her. Sam twitched, eyes narrowing. She felt anger claw at her gut. If Alecto would so easily submit to Sebastian, than she should listen to Sam as well. She was his mate! She disserved to receive some ounce of respect!

"HEY! Shut _up_, already!"

Alecto closed her mouth with a snap and turned on Sam with an infuriated snarl.

"_What_?" she hissed.

"…Uhm…" Sam bit her lip. "I actually didn't think this part out… I just wanted to get you to stop arguing. It's obnoxious."

Alecto scowled.

"I see why Zepar dislikes you."

"_Zepar_?" Sam frowned.

"Claude," Sebastian filled in.

"Ah. _Claude. _Well, I don't like him that much either, so that's fine by me."

Tisiphone chuckled.

"Either way, Sam. Ignoring my sister's reaction to you, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? I'll gladly grant you access to the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth layers, but I'd like to get to know you a bit first."

"Oh, sure. Why not? I've never had a conversation with a female demon before… but… can you turn into a person? It's feels really weird to sit and talk with a toad," Sam laughed awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

"Of course." Tisiphone glanced at her sisters. "We don't have the chance to visit the surface often. Feel free to enjoy yourselves. Hunt a bit." She focused on Alecto. "Burn off some steam."

The two nodded and, with a final sour look from Alecto, vanished into thin air.

Sam turned to Sebastian.

"You _have _to teach me how to do that."

He chuckled and stood.

"I will," he promised. "For now, I'll head back to our room to pack and hire a carriage to take us to your parents for our," he smirked, "_engagement party_."

Sam gulped.

"Don't remind me."

"I'm still anxious to see you in your dress."

"Again… don't remind me."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So… what's it like in Hell?"

"What's it like on Earth?"

Sam's brow furrowed as Tisiphone ran a hand through her freshly grown, long, black hair. The demoness had gladly shed her toad form for that of a busty, human, female. If not for the fact that her eyes shone an ominous purple in the dim light of the Undertaker's shop, Sam would have easily mistaken her for a completely regular human.

"What do you mean?"

"My point is that describing life on Earth is as strange for you as describing Hell is for me. You can't sum up all of Earth in a few sentences just as you cannot do the same for Hell."

"I see…" Sam frowned, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just general things I suppose," she smiled. "How did you meet Sebastian?"

"I was in a town called Houndsworth and Sebastian was there with Ciel… uhm… That's who he was contracted to," Sam explained. "He almost ran me over actually."

Tisiphone chuckled.

"Interesting…" The demoness leaned forward and Sam dead panned when she saw her nose twitch.

"Are you… sniffing me?"

"You haven't mated yet," Tisiphone murmured, looking shocked. Sam's mouth hung open lightly as she blushed beat red.

"Wh-What does that matter? And how the heck do _you_ know that?" she spluttered.

"His scent is all over you," she sighed, "yet it's not entirely permanent. Malphas was always possessive of anything that belonged to him… souls and various material treasures alike… I'm simply shocked that he hasn't mated you yet."

"Well," Sam flushed, wringing her hands awkwardly in her lap, "it's because I don't… want to…yet."

Tisiphone arched an eyebrow in question.

"Oh? Why not? He's very attractive, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, he is," Sam admitted, face heating even more. "But that's not the only thing that should matter when it comes to…"

"To having sex?" the demoness questioned. Sam nodded, her entire face on fire. "You love him, don't you?"

"Uhm… yes. Very much so."

"He loves you?"

"I'm pretty sure… Yes. He does."

"Then why wait?" Tisiphone questioned. She paused for a moment, looking almost thoughtful. "I'm terribly sorry if this conversation is awkward for you. I'm just curious about how your mind works. A demon would never even bother to question an intimate relationship. It's hard for me to grasp why you're so hesitant."

Sam remained silent for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"Well… do _you _have a soul mate?"

"Every demon has a soul mate."

"Uhm… okay then. Have you _found _your soul mate yet?"

"Yes. His name is Cithaeron."

"Ah. Okay. Uhm… wouldn't want a more close-knit relationship? One that doesn't revolve solely around sex?"

"We are very close and our relationship does not revolve around sex," she frowned. "I don't quite understand what you're trying to prove…"

Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Forget it. It's impossible to explain."

"Even to yourself?"

Sam arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If it's impossible to explain to yourself, than there is obviously something flawed with that way of thinking. If you can explain it to yourself, than you should be able to explain it me as well."

Sam flushed.

"I _did_ try to explain it. I want a to have a strong relationship that isn't based off of the time we spend in bed."

"Well, you obviously do have a very strong relationship. Why not move ahead and strengthen it? I'm sure Sebastian would be ecstatic if you agreed."

Sam sighed, depleted.

"I'm beginning to think that he set this whole thing up."

"Perhaps," Tisiphone grinned.

The strawberry blonde glanced down at the floor awkwardly for a few moments before looking back up at he purple eyes demoness.

"Why are you so nice to me? Well, maybe_ nice _isn't the best word… _Accepting_. Alecto acted so hostile towards me, yet you seem fine with the fact that I was born a human."

Tisiphone smiled.

"My brother."

"_Your brother_?" Sam repeated.

"Yes. His name is Amphilochus. His soul mate was a human. Her name was Helen. He found her when he was young, so there wasn't much dispute over it."

"But, if your brother's soul mate was a human, wouldn't Alecto have accepted humans by now?" Sam asked.

Tisiphone sighed.

"Many demons have soul mates that are born human. After they turn into demons themselves, even _they_ begin to forgot the species they were born into. Alecto was conceived after Helen arrived in Hell. She simply doesn't believe that her brother could mate to a human, so she only sees Helen as another demon."

"Oh…" Sam frowned.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much though. You will be accepted by almost every demon in time."

"…Even by Sebastian's family?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I've never personally met anyone in Sebastian's family other than himself, so I can't be certain."

The strawberry blonde pouted lightly.

"I'll make them like me."

Tisiphone laughed.

"I'm sure you will."

"I'm not going to let his family look down on _him_ because they don't approve of _me_," she stated coldly.

"Very considerate of you… though you love Sebastian, so it's to be expected that you'd care for him," the demoness smiled. "…and on the topic of your love for him-"

"If you give me another lecture on my lack of a sex life, I swear-"

Tisiphone cut her off with an amused chuckle.

"Just think on it. He'd appreciate it more than you can possibly understand."

Sam sighed in defeat and looked awkwardly to the side, cheeks stained pink.

"I'll think about it."

Tisiphone patted her lightly on the head.

"Good girl… and remember this. If you should agree, you'll enjoy yourself just as much as him."

Sam scowled.

"Just approve me and get the Hell out of here already."

Tisiphone grinned.

"I approve."

The demoness vanished in a swirl of black and purple and Sam sighed, dropping back down on the coffin.

"My, my~ That was an interesting conversation~"

"_UNDERTAKER?"_

The grey haired reaper cackled, sticking his head out of one of the stray coffins lying around the room.

"I decided to take a small nap earlier only to wake to your lovely discussion~"

"Oh, Hell…"

"I think that your dearest Sebastian should hear about it, hmm? Don't you agree~"

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Hear about what, Sam?"

The strawberry blonde swiveled on her heel to see the demon standing behind her, one midnight black eyebrow arched in amusement.

"N-Nothing," she spluttered.

Sebastian grinned and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her neck.

"The carriage is ready for us. We should leave."

"Y-Yeah…" She felt his smirk pressed against her skin.

After a moment, he stepped back and took her hand. He turned to acknowledge the Undertaker with a curt nod of his head before leading Sam outside. The driver and carriage were waiting right outside the door.

Sebastian helped her step up into the compartment and closed the door after them.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and flopped back against the plush interior.

"What did you talk about?"

Sam frowned and turned to face the opposite side of the carriage, trying to hide her flaming face.

"Nothing important."

"Ah."

The two remained silent for a few moments before Sebastian cleared his throat lightly to get her attention. Sam glanced back at him and arched an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"I'm glad to know that you'll 'think about it,'" he smirked.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"GAH!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**And another chapter is done at last! Next week comes the dreaded engagement party. I'm super pumped to write it :3 Now, I am off to build a snow man.**

**See you all next week if midterms don't kill me first~**


	54. The Party of Engagement I

**Hello, everyone!**

**Mideterms are over and the video is up at LAST :D There's a link to it in my profile, on the face book page, (and if none of those work) it's the first or second choise if you search 'Fee Fye Foe Fum' on you tube.**

**Tiger-nami: No :P Though I wish I was in a different school some of the time…My school has scared the bajeebees out of me on numerous occasions I swear, my Spanish teacher is secretly an assassin *shifty eyes* I think a lot of people have midterms around this time of year though. **

**Chesspiece: It's absolutely **_**freezing**_** where I live D: It's literally been in the teens for the past MONTH but there hasn't been an inch of snow (until last week of course ;D). If I'm going to freeze my butt off, there should at least be a day or two off of school in collateral. **

**gabbwee: Haha. That's perfectly fine. I actually intended to make Sam the opposite of Sebastian… and I fully admit that their relationship is **_**really**_** awkward. (emphasis on the really). However, that could just be the fact that I've never actually **_**been**_** in a relationship before so I don't really know exactly how one is supposed to work or how to write one. (It's probably still Sam TT-TT) Her personality is basically supposed to be childish and stubborn. She has her intelligent moments, but most of the time she's too lazy or stubborn to do anything. She's also a mega hypocrite a lot of the time (she condemns others for doing something she does all the time. For example: judging someone without really getting to know them first or sticking them to a certain stereotype) Sam is ditzy, overly emotional/enthusiastic, and meant to be not the smartest person in the world… but I guess her little 'kick-ass/smart' moments are to show that if she can be independent and strong if she puts her mind to something or tries to help someone she cares about. Sorry if this seemed random or rant-ish. I just wanted to see if I could help make her character a bit clearer… I failed, didn't I? TT-TT Oh well. I hope you enjoy the story either way :D**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Sweetheart, you're right on time!"

Sam let out a heavy sigh as her mother dashed over, enveloping the strawberry blonde and her demon companion in a choke hold of an embrace.

"But I thought you said it didn't start until tonight-"

"Yes, yes. But we have to get you all dolled up!" Isabelle grinned, pinching Sam's cheeks. "Oh! Sarah will be so excited to see you!…Well, excited isn't the best word. Your sister never seems to get excited," she frowned with a depleted sigh. "She did say that she was anxious to turn you into a proper lady though."

"Of course she did."

The elder redheaded woman turned to Sebastian.

"Just as dashing as always!" Isabelle smiled. She turned to Sam. "You better not let anyone steal him away tonight~" she laughed, glancing back to Sebastian. "And the same goes for you!"

He smirked lightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Sam is _my_ fiancé after all."

Sam nodded at him with a light smile, wrapping her arm through his.

"The same goes for me!" she grinned. "I hold true my earlier threat to stab any skank to death!"

Isabelle sighed.

"Well… what can I say? Young love in action," she laughed awkwardly. "Now, let's go get you ready!" she grinned, grabbing onto Sam's arm and dragging her away from Sebastian and towards her room. The redheaded woman peered over her shoulder at Sebastian. "Alex should be around here somewhere! Find him if you need someone to talk to!" she called out.

Sam sighed as her mother continued to drag her along.

"Alex is going to interrogate him… _again_."

"Nah. I'm sure he's over the whole 'losing his only younger sister to another man' thing."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

"_Right_."

Isabelle laughed and turned to face her daughter when her green eyes focused on the box clutched to the younger female's chest.

"What's that?"

"Oh… A dress…" Sam mumbled, cheeks darkening.

"Oh? What's it look like?" Isabelle asked, intrigued. "Details! Details!"

"It's… not good."

"Oh, it can't be _that _bad, honey," she assured.

"…I bought it to… uh… show up Annabelle," Sam mumbled, skin growing increasingly redder each passing second.

Her mom blinked.

"Oh… Well, then…" she paused. "Let's just get you into it before your brother or father see it then, shall we?"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Samantha, I would like to know why your cat magically appeared in my kitchen three days ago."

"Nice to see you too, Sarah," Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later."

"Samantha-"

"_Later_," she promised, letting one of the manor's maids wrap a corset around her waist. _There's no way I'm explaining the whole 'yeah, I'm getting dragged down to Hell to live as a demon with my demon soul mate for the rest of eternity' when my mom's in the room. She'd have a heart attack. _Sam took in a deep breath and looked at the woman over her shoulder. "Do your worst."

The strings tightened and Sam yelped.

"I didn't mean _kill _me!"

"Sorry, miss," the maid mumbled, loosening the strings a bit. Sam scowled. She didn't sound apologetic at all. The woman stepped back and Sam attempted to stretch. She couldn't get her arms over her head.

"Uh… this probably isn't a good thing…"

"It's fine," Sarah assured, sitting perfectly still as her own corset was laced up tight. She barely flinched. "Sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice some mobility for appearance. Think of it this way. During the party, will you have to throw your arms up in the air?"

"What if the ceiling caves in? How will I be able to catch the giant chunks of plaster before they crush me to death?"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're soulless."

"Brainless blonde."

"Evil ginger."

The redhead's silvery blue eyes narrowed.

"Do not challenge me to a battle of insults, Samantha. You _will _lose. You don't have the intellect to beat me."

"Oh, yeah? Says _who_?"

"Me… and most likely anyone who's ever had the displeasure of meeting you."

"_Girls_," Isabelle sighed, turning from the mirror to face them. "Can't you two just get along for _one_ night?"

"I would gladly be nice to Sarah… but only if she stops insulting me!" Sam fumed.

"…I can't make any promises," Sarah snorted.

"Look, you two will have to come to a truce at some point…" their mother sighed. "Look at it this way; Annabelle, Lena, and Maryanne are coming tonight. Would you rather face them together or alone?"

The two siblings shared a similar look of distaste. Sarah sighed and looked back at her mother.

"_Why _would you invite them?"

"They _are_ part of the family, Sarah. It's sad, but true."

Sarah frowned, turning back to her sister.

"If you promise not to be obnoxiously annoying for the rest of the night, I'll gladly stop insulting you."

"That's a pretty hefty demand…"

"_Samantha_."

"Fine, fine. I'll do my best," Sam grinned, picking up the box holding her red dress and lifting the cover off.

"Can I at least say one more thing before I agree to hold my tongue? I've had this one comeback that I've kept in my mind for a while now… I'm afraid that I'll forget it if I go too long without being able to use it," Sarah sighed. "And that would be such a terrible shame…"

"Shoot."

"Technically, being a strawberry blonde, you are half redhead and half blonde- leaving you both soulless _and _without a brain."

Sam twitched.

"Okay then. Nice insult. Now, _shut up_."

Sarah smirked.

"Of course."

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"_You girls_…" she sighed. "Sisters are supposed the be the best of friends. What went wrong?"

"Samantha was born."

Sam glared sourly at her elder sibling.

"No more insults, _remember_?"

"That wasn't meant to be an insult. I was just stating cold, hard, fact."

Sam growled in annoyance and turned back to her mother.

"We have a love-hate relationship… well, more like _hate_-hate."

"I see…" her mother sighed. "Well, let's change the subject, shall we? Oh! I know! How about you put on that…erm… _lovely _dress you told me about!"

Sam pulled the mass of crimson fabric out of its box, holding it up awkwardly as her arms would only go so high with the corset on. Both of the other females froze, staring openly at the garment.

"Tada…?"

"Well, the back looks okay…a little overly decorated for a back though…" Isabelle forced out.

"Uh… that's the front… There isn't that much of a back," Sam flushed, turning it around.

"You are _honestly_ going to wear _that_?" Sarah choked.

"You wouldn't…?" Sam laughed awkwardly, trying to force a joke.

"No. No I would not."

"Err… Even if you were doing it to protect Elton from some prostitute cousins?"

"_Honestly_?" Sarah snorted. "You bought the dress so that your fiancée wouldn't even bother looking at our cousins because he'd be too busy drooling over you?"

"Uhm… yes."

"That's ridiculous!"

"_You sound like the other half of my brain…" _Sam grumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I repeated it loud enough for you to hear," she sighed. "Now… I made the choice, I have to pay the consequences. It won't be that bad… I mean, Alex and Dad will probably have a heart attack and Sebastian will… I'm not even sure… probably make some perverse comment… but that's it."

Isabelle smiled crookedly.

"Well, let's get you into it then," she laughed. "Now, which is the front again?"

"Mom, if _this _was the front part," Sam sighed, pointing at the back, "I might just kill myself."

"Ah. Right. The front should be the side that covers your chest…"

"Not like _either _side really does that," Sarah snorted. "I'm sure Annabelle, Maryanne, and Lena will be just thrilled to let you join their little clique."

"_Please_," Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm doing this to keep them _away_ from me and Sebastian."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Neither does your face!"

"…That was absolutely the _worst_ comeback I have ever hear," Sarah frowned, slipping easily into her own faded green dress. "Have you gotten even stupider since we last saw each other?"

"No insults!"

"That was a legitimate question."

Sam grumbled as one of the maids helped force the dress over her head. Soon, another arrived to help the other pull it down. Another helped adjust the area around her waist that had settled the wrong way.

"Why can Sarah get into her dress so easily yet mine requires a legion of people to get me into it?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Perhaps because mine isn't four sizes too tight?"

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"No. I'm implying that you're dressed like a whore."

"That's it! Our truce is off!"

"Fine by me. I can face those three on my own any day."

"Well, so can I!"

Isabelle sighed as one her maids helped her into her own dress.

"I knew it wouldn't last," she said to the woman with a light sigh.

"My lady, neither I nor any of the other servants in this estate have seen either of the girls together for over five years… even we knew that they would not got along for more than a few minutes."

"Just make sure that they don't destroy each other or anything else, 'kay?"

"Yes, my lady."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So she didn't leave you. Can't say that I'm happy."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. He hadn't gone to look for Sam's elder brother. No. The strawberry blonde male had found him within moments of his sister's departure. And he hadn't stopped talking. Not once.

"So… I have to know. How did my parents approve of your engagement to Sam so quickly when you're a butler?"

"I am no longer a servant of the Phantomhive family."

"Oh, why?"

"The head of the house suffered a premature death."

"Oh, Lord. You killed him, didn't you?" Alex blanched. "My little sister… marrying a murderer!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"No. I did not kill Ciel Phantomhive. He suffered a severe asthma attack that was too much for him to survive. Your sister was fairly upset."

"Did you take advantage of that depression?"

Sebastian sighed.

"No, I did not."

"Now, answer this and answer it _honestly_. Is my sister still a virgin?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh, that's good- WAIT! What do you mean unfortunately?" Alex shrieked, drawing the attention of a few of the servants.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I know that you care deeply for your sister, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would, as they say, _mind your own business_."

Alex paled and gulped lightly.

"Man, Sammy was right. You _are_ scary."

"So I've heard."

"…Can I ask you some more questions?"

"No."

"Okay, here it goes. Have you ever been incarcerated… uhm… other than the time I helped break you out?"

The demon's eyebrow twitched.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm honestly scared out of my wits right now."

"I can't say that I blame you… well, yes. I can. It's your fault."

Sam twitched and scowled at her sister. Sarah sighed and placed her brush down, turning to the strawberry blonde with a light frown.

"Look. It's just a dress. No one will care. They'll gossip about it for a grand total of five minutes. You'll be long forgotten before you realize it."

Sam nodded and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Samantha," Sarah frowned. "It's not that bad. Most of the initial shock came from the fact that you're the one who went and picked out the thing."

"Whatever you say…"

Sarah rolled her eyes and went to pick up one of her gloves when she paused, turning back to Sam.

"Mom's not here right now. Explain the feline."

"Huh?"

"Why did I find your cat curled up on top of a loaf of bread in my kitchen?"

"I said I'd tell you later."

"It is later and mom isn't in here right now."

"Why would it matter if mom was here or not?" Sam mumbled, still not wanting to have to tell Sarah about the whole Hell situation. _Am I even _allowed_ to talk to her about it?_

"I can read you like a book. You wouldn't talk because our mother was there. What is it? Are you running away?"

Sam bit her lip and Sarah's eyes widened a bit.

"My, God. You _are_."

"No! It isn't that! I just… Well… It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"Uhm…" Sam fidgeted awkwardly with the ring around her finger. "I'm going somewhere with Sebastian. Animals aren't allowed there."

"Really?" Sarah arched an eyebrow curiously. "Where?"

"Uh… I can't see to remember the name at the moment. Let's just drop it-"

"Describe it then," Sarah frowned, eyes narrowed.

"Uhm… It's hot."

"_Hot_?" she repeated.

"Yes, hot… temperature wise," Sam nodded awkwardly.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Err… Okay. There's… uhm… a lot of people there? Yeah. Sebastian is kind of a… a… celebrity there, in a way."

Sarah's brow knit together in confusion.

"Where is it? Do you know the country? The continent?"

"It's… down."

"_Down_? Down _South, _you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Yes! That!" Sam laughed awkwardly. "Now, it's been a joy talking to you, but we really should get downstairs to the party-"

Sarah caught her arm.

"You'll talk to me about it later. It's got to be terrible if you'd rather go downstairs to the party than tell me."

"Sarah-" Sam sighed when her sister shot her an icy look that screamed 'there's absolutely no way you're getting out of this.' "Fine. Later."

"Alright then. Now. To the party."

"You don't sound any happier about this than I do."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not. I only came because you are my little sister and it's my job to be there for you whether it be at an abbey or at a party."

Sam grinned.

"Ah, the abbey. Good times, good times."

"Yes…" Sarah trailed off. She looked thoughtful, and then, for a moment, almost horror struck. Well, as horror struck as Sarah could look. Sam frowned at her sister in worry.

"What is it?"

"No… nothing."

"Sarah-"

"Oh, look. It appears my husband came to escort us downstairs."

Sam looked up as a man with slicked back, black hair and who looked to be in his late twenties walked towards them. He smiled dashingly at Sarah when he arrived in front of them and said female smiled happily back, taking the arm he offered her.

Sam's jaw dropped when she saw Sarah giggle and flush at something he'd said. The strawberry blonde turned to him.

"Holy crap. Who are you and what exactly have you done to my sister?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and the man looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You literally, in all of five second, turned my sister from an evil hag to a giggling… I don't know. Female?"

The redhead twitched.

"_Samantha_."

"What?" Sam shot back. "I want to know what he did! It'd be useful for when you're, you know, ready to eat me alive."

The man chuckled.

"So you must be Sarah's sister. She's told me all about you."

"The one and only!" Sam grinned, shaking his outstretched hand. "You're… Elton, right?"

"Right."

"So, did she say that I was the devil incarnate?"

"Pretty much," Elton laughed. Sarah sent him a sour look. He smiled down at her and she flushed, turning away with a light huff. He laughed lightly and tightened his grip on her waist. Sarah blushed brighter and turned back to him with a small, happy, smile.

Sam blinked owlishly.

"I better not act like that around Sebastian."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Sarah smirked. "I doubt you can tell when you act so infatuated."

"Oh, _Hell_," Sam groaned. "But you look so _stupid_ when you blush and giggle like that! I can't be _that _bad and not realize it!"

Sarah twitched and Elton laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," she scowled. "Now, let's head downstairs, shall we?"

Sam nodded slowly and followed the couple down the hallway.

"So… Elton. How'd you meet my sister?"

"We've been engaged since birth."

"Oh. Right."

Sam closed her mouth and continued moving along in silence. Walking with the couple was excruciatingly awkward. They were sharing a hushed conversation that Sam wasn't even sure she _wanted _to hear… let alone partake in. Was it this awkward for the people who were around when she talked with Sebastian? Hell, she hoped not.

Sam turned around the corner and began heading down the stairs, the two lovebirds on her tail. She peered around carefully. It didn't look that bad so far. There was only about thirty or so people, and thankfully, she could recognize everyone. She saw her brother and waved. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad-

"SAMMY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

She sighed.

_And it begins._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah, so here comes the lovely engagement party. I wonder why Sarah was so shocked, don't you? *wink, wink* Actually, I know why. Yay for being the writer :D**

**As I mentioned earlier, the video is done! D.O.N.E. Done! Feel free to check it out at your leisure. Again, there's a link on my profile, the face book page, and just plain old youtube search engine (search Fee Fye Foe Fum). **

**See you all next week!**


	55. The Party of Engagement II

***insert slightly epic music***

**Hello, everybody~**

**O.O: You is forgiven (though I'm not quite sure why you need to be) XD I hope you feel better. Being sick sucks. I'm sick right now :P And, yes! I completely remember you! Your username is very recognizable :3**

**There's a link to the picture of Sam in her red dress (requested by Mayflower, cherryblossom014, and O.O) on my profile and on the FB page if anyone would like to see it. **

**Onward~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Sam… You look-"

"No time to talk. Must hide," she hissed, lunging behind an oversized curtain and dragging Sebastian with her. The strawberry blonde tentatively peeked out from behind the mass of fabric.

"Sam-"

She held up a finger to silence him.

"_Shh_. We have to be quiet of he'll find me."

"_He_?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow in question.

"My brother," Sam whispered back. She saw said male storming around fairly close to her hiding spot and eeped, hiding herself further in the fabric. "_He's going to kill me_," she hissed.

Sebastian looked amused. His eyes trailed over her and Sam flushed, clenching the fabric of the curtains tightly in her fists.

"So _this _is the dress that you bought to 'show up' your cousin," he smirked.

She nodded with a dark blush and tilted her head so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Alex is literally on a murderous rampage over it," she whispered. "Sure, I kind of get it. It's a really low cut dress after all… but come _on_. I ran into my father in an attempt to escape from my brother and even _he_ only looked a _little _appalled… and he sure as Hell didn't race after me in an attempt to wring my neck…" she trailed off, looking back up at Sebastian when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing. I just enjoy the view this dress provides," the demon grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sam's cheeks heated even more.

"Well, don't get used to it."

"Why ever not?"

"Because after tonight, I am _never_ wearing this damn thing again," she hissed.

"Hmm… Nice to know. So you'll be wearing nothing then, I assume?"

"…You know, it's _really_ hard to argue back with you when I'm, you know, hiding for my life," Sam grumbled, face hotter than she thought possible.

"I know," he smirked. "It gives me a pleasant advantage."

"For winning an argument?" she asked, confused. "Why does that matter?"

"Not quite," Sebastian hummed against her skin.

"_Oh, Hell_…" Sam flushed. "Do you _have_ to do the whole seduction thing _right now_? This is the worst possible time!"

"I disagree," he smirked. Sam squeaked when she felt his mouth open against her neck.

"_Sebastian. Michaelis-_-"

"It's sad that at the moment you can only whisper my name… but I suppose that will do."

"GAH! You know what?"

"I know that you stated you'd 'think about it.' You've had sufficient time to ponder, don't you agree?"

Sam flushed, eyes narrowed.

"Was this all brought on because I'm wearing this damn dress?"

"Perhaps."

"Can't you do this _later_?" she hissed, wishing that her cheeks would cool.

"Why?"

"Because we're, you know, at our 'engagement' party? With tons of people around?"

"And?"

Sam sighed and steeled herself.

"Alright then... If I don't survive the next thirty seconds, I'm coming back from the dead and haunting you for eternity."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow lightly in question.

"What are you-"

Sam sprinted out from behind the curtain. She made it a full four feet before smashing into her brother.

"There you are! Why I outta-"

"Alex! Ol' buddy, ol' pal! My dearest, darling brother! How have you been, ol' chap?"

"What the Hell are you-"

"Why I'm just _lovely_ thanks for asking!" Sam beamed.

"What are you trying to pull-"

"Oh! Why thank you for asking! I'm traveling around for a bit at the moment."

"Sam-"

"Oh, yes. Everything is going splendidly."

"Sam-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to converse with other members of my lovely family."

"Sam!-"

"Talk to you later, darling!"

"SAM!-"

"Ta, ta for now!" she grinned, dashing in the other direction. "Oh, look! Hi, Grandma! How are you?"

Sebastian stepped out from behind the curtain, looking a bit miffed. The demon glanced at Alex and arched an eyebrow at him. The strawberry blonde male sighed.

"She always did that… If she didn't want to talk to me, she'd just blab over everything I said really loudly and then sprint off to our grandmother."

"Why is that?"

"Because our grandmother adores her… She just also happens to be the scariest woman I have ever met," Alex shuddered.

Sebastian glanced up to see Sam talking animatedly with an older woman. The woman laughed and patted the strawberry blonde on her head affectionately. Sam beamed up at her.

Alex scoffed.

"Just because she's the youngest, she got doted on by _everyone_… and the little idiot still knows how to play it up."

Sam glanced over her shoulder at the two. Her eyes looked with Alex's identical ones and she smirked mockingly and stuck out her tongue before turning back to her conversation with her grandmother.

"Alex is being a pain," she explained. "Mom said it was something along the lines of losing his only younger sister to another man…"

"Eh, he'll get over it," her grandmother shrugged. She glanced down at Sam's hand and smiled. "Now, let me get a closer look at that ring on your finger."

Sam held up her hand and her grandmother observed the ring with a critical eye.

"It's lovely, sweetie… though it really clashes with the red dress."

"I know. The dress was kind of a spur of the moment decision," Sam shrugged.

Her grandmother nodded.

"The ring is gorgeous though. What kind of gem is it?"

"A blue diamond, I think," Sam answered, thinking back to the whole ring situation she'd been sucked into when Ciel had taken her with him to rescue Lizzi. "It belonged to someone very important to me who passed away. Sebastian managed to track it down for me."

"Well, that's darling," the elder woman smiled. "Reminds me of my dear, old Ed. He'd do all sorts of charming things to win me over."

"How _is_ Grandpa?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine. He's with your father right now… probably smoking one of his blasted imported cigars…" she trailed off and her smile grew. "Well, well. Who's this charming young man accompanying your devil of a brother?"

Alex twitched and Sebastian's smirk turned into one of his polite, closed-eyed smiles.

"Grandma, this is Sebastian Michaelis-my fiancée."

"Michaelis…" she repeated. "I've never heard of that family name."

"The bulk of my family doesn't live in England," Sebastian explained fluidly, like he'd already planned out an entire back story. "I moved to the country on my own."

Alex arched an eyebrow at him as if to say _'you moved to England to become _a butler_? Please_.' Sam shot him an icy glare, silently ordering her brother to keep his mouth shut. Alex's brow furrowed but he said nothing.

"Well, you seem like a fairly well-rounded young man. What do you do for work?"

"My family owns a fairly prosperous business back home. Sam and I will both be moving out there shortly."

"Ah, so you come from old money," the elder woman nodded approvingly. She turned to Sam with a wry smile. "You picked the right man, sweet heart- rich, good looking, and quite the charmer."

Alex rolled his eyes and Sam stepped sharply on his foot, sending her grandmother a slightly forced smile.

"Thank you, grandma."

"Ah~ I see you've both found one another!" Isabelle laughed, popping up out of practically nowhere to catch her two children in a tight embrace. She smiled warmly at her daughter. "And you were worried that Alex wouldn't approve of your dress~"

Sam laughed awkwardly as her brother shot her an icy glare.

"Y-Yeah… ha, ha…"

"So… I hate to break up this little chat time with your grandmother, but your cousins have just arrived…" she trailed off. "Just thought I'd give you a fair warning."

Sam, Alex and their grandmother all let out identical, depleted, sighs.

"Well, time for me to find the champagne."

"_Mother_," Isabelle huffed. "You're not setting a good example for your grandchildren."

"Oh, but I am," the elder woman insisted. "Telling them to get drunk to avoid people is great advice. I use that method on you all the time."

Isabelle puffed up in embarrassment and her children burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Grandma," Sam cackled, "I'll make sure to remember that."

The old woman nodded and turned, heading off to a small sitting area. She plopped down in one of the plush chairs and gestured for a servant. The maid almost immediately returned to her with a crystal glass and bottle of champagne.

"My mother, the drunk," Isabelle sighed, turning back to her children.

"It's okay, Mom," Alex assured. "All old people are all a little crazy."

"That's what makes them awesome," Sam added.

"Whatever you say… Now. Time to face your cousins."

Alex paled and turned on his heel. Isabelle caught the back of his collar and sent him a disapproving look. Sebastian looked on in amusement as Isabelle began to lecture the strawberry blonde male.

"Because it's generally customary to marry a cousin, they've all been hounding Alex since the day they met," Sam explained. "Maryanne's pregnant and apparently no longer a skank, so she won't bother him anymore… but the others will be after him like dogs in heat… Even _if_ they're all engaged."

"I see."

Sam grasped tightly onto his arm.

"And they'll be after you too," she warned. "…And I'm willing to spill some blood."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Of course you are."

"You think I'm kidding?"

"Of course not," he smirked. "Being possessive of your mate is natural in both Hell and on Earth."

"Can I ask you something…? While we're on the topic of prostitutes trying to steal your love interest?"

"I don't see why not."

"Are there going to be demonesses in Hell that are going to be going gaga over you? I really don't want to fight off a pack of creeps trying to get into your pants."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Perhaps. I never particularly paid attention to the females."

"Okay. That makes me feel a bit better."

"What the _heck _are you two talking about?"

Sam turned to her brother with a shrug.

"Girl stuff."

"_Girl stuff_?"

"Yes. Unlike you, Sebastian listens when I complain about my feminine issues… or in this case, issues with other females."

"…Uhm… Okay then."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Oh~ So _this _is your fiancée!" Annabelle giggled. Lena joined in. The dogs in their arms yelped happily as of sensing their masters' moods. Sebastian looked at them, almost disgusted.

Sam twitched and clung even tighter to the demon's side, pressing herself against him. She sent the two a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, he is _my_ fiancée," she emphasized.

"Well, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" the two chorused, extending their hands. Sebastian continued to glare at the canines in their arms with disgust.

"Yes. _A pleasure_."

Sam glanced up at Sebastian, sending him a look telling him not to overdo it. _Man, I never pictured that I'd actually have to tell him to be _civil _towards them… Damn. I didn't need this stupid dress after all. _

"Oh! And it's so nice to see you too, Alex!" Lena smiled, wrapping her male cousin in a too-tight hug. Both Alex and the small dog in her arms whimpered uncomfortably. She pulled back after a rather drawn out moment to peer over her shoulder at the two men standing behind both her and Annabelle. "These are _our_ fiancées- Adam Schmitt and Loren Ganny."

The two men nodded slowly in greeting, detached.

Sam frowned sourly at them. _They look like the male equivalence of gold diggers. They must not care that Annabelle and Lena throw themselves at other guys because they're only in it for their family's money and the girls' looks… I know it's really mean to say, but they completely had it coming. I don't feel bad at all._

The four stepped inside and Lena yawned loudly.

"There's not that many people here, are there?"

"No, there isn't," Sam answered.

"Oh, why?"

"I don't like people."

Annabelle and Lena burst out laughing like Sam had told a hilarious joke.

"I'm serious," the strawberry blonde frowned.

"Of course, of course," Annabelle laughed. "Now… I forgot to mention to your mother that Maryanne can't come. She's due this week."

"Oh," Sam blinked. "Uhm… great for her?"

"Oh! Look! Look!" Lena squealed. "There's a string quartet! Let's dance, Adam!"

Both girls dragged their fiancées out to a small area that had been cleared for a dance floor. They shoved their tiny pets into the arms of various servants. Sam and Alex both let out gigantic sighs of relief when the four were out of earshot.

"My, _God_," Alex groaned, stretching. "I thought she was going to _molest _me."

"She didn't?"

"Not as badly as usual. I think the dog got in the way."

"I don't like dogs, but I honestly feel bad for those poor things," Sam sighed. She turned to Sebastian. "Speaking of dogs, I don't think I've seen you death glare anyone other than Angela or Grell that… evilly."

"From how you described your cousins, I was expecting the canines to be with them; however, they smelled even worse than I'd anticipated."

Alex laughed.

"I still don't like you, but I'll admit that was funny."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the male in a silent question.

"Funny?"

"It was a good insult," Alex clarified. "Now…" he turned to Sam, "back to kicking your butt."

"Look, Alex. It's just a dress," Sam sighed. "Do we really have to go through this?"

"Yes. I refuse to let you're innocence be taken!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam spluttered. "Just because I'm wearing something like this once doesn't mean that I lost my-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Alex cut in, slamming his hands over his ears. "I already heard enough from him," he said scathingly, jabbing a finger in Sebastian's direction.

Sam turned on Sebastian with a sour glare.

"What did you say?"

"Oh… Nothing of consequence."

"_Sebastian."_

"I simply mentioned our lack of sex life and how I wished that you would agree to consummate our relationship."

"Do you _have_ to complain about that to everyone we meet?"

"It's pushing you forward, is it not?"

Sam flushed.

"I guess…"

"Then, yes."

Alex looked back and forth between the two.

"I will admit, you two have the strangest relationship I have ever seen."

"And you have the weirdest taste in cheese that I have ever seen. I don't complain about that, do I?"

"How does that have to do with any of this? And for your information, you complained about it all the time when we still lived together," Alex shot back.

"…Touché."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Mom, is this really necessary-"

"Ask me that _one_ more time and this bottle will be smashed over your head," Isabelle threatened.

Sam gulped and sunk down in her seat. Sarah rolled her eyes from her place at Sam's left and continued to eat her meal.

The family was currently spread out across various tables in the room. Dinner was being served and Sam hadn't been able to force any of the food down. Sebastian had silently eaten almost an entire steak, mashed potatoes, and a bit of salad. She had no idea how he'd managed to force it down. Human food tasted and smelled absolutely revolting now.

Isabelle stood and tapped her glass lightly to get everyone's attention. She poured some champagne into the glass and raised it high.

"I gave a toast at my oldest daughter's engagement party, and I'd like to do the same now. To long life, good fertility, and the avoidance of my daughter throwing up on her fiancée."

Sam's eyebrow twitched as those who understood enjoyed a nice round of laughter at her expense. They drank.

Sam lifted the rim of her own glass hesitantly to her lips. She'd never liked alcohol to begin with. It was too bitter and burned her throat. Her parents had said she'd grow used to the taste, but she'd never given it more than a sip or two. She could only imagine what it'd taste like now.

The strawberry blonde tipped her head back and the liquid filled her mouth. She paused. It didn't burn. It didn't taste like sandpaper or ashes. She took another sip. It wasn't that bad. _That's probably because getting drunk is technically is a sin, isn't it? Of course I can still drink alcohol then. Why would demons boycott anything to do with sinning?_

She reached to refill her glass.

She hadn't been able to eat or drink anything other than water lately (she hadn't exactly been hunting souls on a regular basis). The champagne was a nice change.

After about five or six glasses, Sam's thoughts were beginning to feel a bit jumbled. She shook her head and most of the fogginess cleared. Funny. No one in her family tended to hold alcohol all that well… yet she felt almost one hundred percent fine. Maybe it was the demon thing…

She reached for another.

Sarah caught her wrist and sent her a disapproving look.

"You're going to get drunk and throw up all over the place. You'll break mom's toast before you're even married."

"Says you," Sam rolled her eyes. "A feel a little tipsy, but otherwise I'm fine. I can have a few more-"

The pressure around her wrist increased and Sam sent her sister a frustrated glare.

"_What, _Sarah?"

The redhead stared at Sam for a moment before dropping her wrist. The strawberry blonde's brow furrowed when her elder sibling's eyes flashed.

"Sarah?"

She looked away, glancing over at the string quartet. She watched the bows move over the strings of their instruments for a moment before sighing.

"It's nothing, Samantha. Just please make sure to talk to me later."

Sam frowned at her sister in confusion for a moment before shrugging and downing another glass.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Okay. You've had enough."

"Oh, yeah? According to whooooo, Mr. Giant-Talking-Teddy-Bear?"

Alex pulled the glass out of Sam's hand. He held up the now empty bottle of champagne.

"You drank the _whole thing_?" he gaped.

"That's the third one~" Sam grinned proudly, gesturing to other two empty bottles perched precariously on the edge of the table. "I kind of have to pee really badly," she mumbled.

"My, God..."

"Don't _say_ that," she whined, rubbing at her throbbing temple. "That word hurts my head…"

"You're kidding me…" Alex groaned.

"Stop _talking_."

"It's like you skipped over the drunk part and went right to the hangover… only with a little bit of the tipsy part left over," Alex frowned. "And how the Hell did you manage to down this much? I can barely make it through a bottle without passing out."

"Because the devil loves me~" she giggled.

"You need to go to bed. Now."

"You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!"

"MOM! Sam's drunk!"

"Well just put her to bed, sweet heart."

"Damn, you," Sam scowled, plopping down on the ground.

"Pull up the front of your dress. I think it's… messed up."

"It's _fine_," Sam groaned, rolling over onto her stomach.

"The floor is no place for a lady."

Sam yelped when she was scooped up into familiar arms.

"Sebby!"

Sebastian sighed.

"You really _are_ intoxicated."

"So I've been told~"

"Hey!" Alex cut in. "I had everything under control!"

"I can see that," Sebastian smirked, closed-eyed smile back in place. "Now, if you'll excuse me-" He looked down and his eyebrow twitched. Sam was gone. The demon looked back up at Alex. Said strawberry blonde male sighed and shook his head.

"Well… this can't be good."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah, Sam~ Off to cause some drunken chaos in the world. Five bucks she torments her cousins to death… wait… Uhm… Ignore that last part if you don't like spoilers :P**

**Just a quickish warning. One of my midterm grades came back a little less… 'honors student level' than my parents appreciated (aka: I'm now supposed to be technology-less for the next… I don't know? Couple months?) Either way, that never tends to keep me down and it won't this time. I'm just mentioning it incase I start updating at, like, midnight-ish. **

**See you all next week :D**


	56. The Party of Engagement III

**Dear **_**The Great Gatsby**_**,**

**Thank you for introducing a man named Michaelis (even if only for a page or two). That made my usually long and boring honors English class much more enjoyable. **

**Sincerely,  
****A Sebby fangirl**

**XD**

**Okay… I have never been drunk before, so I'm not exactly sure what it's like… So Sam's drunkenness may or may not be accurate…. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it! I honestly had more fun writing this chapter than any others as of late. **

**I don't usually write 'agst,' so here's a bit of a warning… kind of. The end of this chapter is sort of depressing (to me at least… maybe because I was listening to sad music while writing it TT-TT). **

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Stupid, Alex… Stupid, Sebastian… I'm not _drunk_…"

The strawberry blonde scuffed her foot on the carpeted floor absentmindedly and swung her arm back and forth halfheartedly. She'd taken off her shoes long ago and left them somewhere… she couldn't quite remember.

"Stupid, party… giving me alcohol… Stupid cousins showing up even though I hate them…" Sam scowled. "Those skanks… trying to talk with _my_ soul mate," she slurred, stumbling a bit.

Pain pulsed through her skull and she paused to rub at her temples.

"Stupid headache… stupid brain… stupid everything…"

She continued walking down the hallway for a moment when the pressure in her bladder began to make itself very, uncomfortably, obvious. She stood awkwardly in the dark corridor, dancing back and forth and biting her lip.

"Trash talk cousins later... Bathroom first," she mumbled, sprinting through an open door.

Sam glanced around in the dark through squinted eyes. She couldn't tell where she was. It didn't look all that much like a bathroom… Her legs shook and she clutched at the area near her stomach.

"Who gives a flying poot…"

She felt around blindly in the dark. _Hmm… this kind of feels like a toilet. _She remembered vaguely to pull the bottom of her dress up as she sat down. Luckily for the Quenell servants, Sam _had _managed to stumble into a proper bathroom and what she'd sat on was indeed an actual toilet. After she had done her business, Sam trudged out of the bathroom with a loud yawn.

"I want to sleep," she whined. She paused for a moment, giggling. "Look at me, talking to the wall~" Sam laughed and did a light twirl. Her vision swirled as she did and she plopped rather ungracefully to the ground. "Guh… I feel sick… Sick… Nick… Lick… Pick… Kick…"

She paused and tapped her chin lightly in though.

"Kick… Kick, kick, kick… That's such a funny word… but it reminds me of something," she murmured, continuing to tap her chin. "Ah, ha! I wanted to kick my cousins' behinds! _That's_ it," she giggled, forcing herself wobbly to her feet. "I forgot all about them!" she seethed, resuming her long trek down the dark hallway.

The strawberry blonde squinted into the blackness.

"This is so stupid… I'm almost a demon now! I should be able to see in the freaking dark… stupid demon eyes," Sam scowled, scuffing her foot against the floor. "Maybe I'll have ultra awesome hearing."

She screwed her eyes shut and locked her hands together in an odd, almost meditation-like pose.

"Ohmmmmmm…"

She hummed lightly under her breath. After a moment, she breathed in deeply through her nose and opened her eyes with a rapid blink.

"Wait… I can't hear anything if I'm making noise. Stupid, blonde," she scoffed, whacking herself lightly on the arm.

Sam closed her eyes yet again and strained her ears, trying to pick up something, _anything_, other than the eerie silence all around her. After few seconds, she heard the familiar sound of gravel crunching as people walked over it. Sam turned on her heel and dashed down the hallway, tripping every now and then.

_It has to be them_, her intoxicated mind told her, _because… well, just because_!

The corner of the hallway was fast approaching, and before she knew exactly what was happening, Sam missed the turn. She skid into the open window at the end of the hall, arms flailing and eyes wide. The full force of her weight pushed out the mesh screen easily and she fell through to the grassy ground outside with a discontented 'oof.'

_Good thing I was in the basement… wait… _What_? _The strawberry blonde female shook her head and forced herself to her feet. She looked behind her. The window was barely three feet from the ground. She blinked owlishly and rubbed at her eyes. Everything was swirling~

"_That was so much fun, wasn't it, Loren?"_

Sam's eyes narrowed venomously and her vision cleared almost instantaneously. They were close by.

And, man, was she going to…

Going to…

She couldn't quite remember what she wanted to do to them at the moment, but whatever it was, it was going to be…To be…

Sam sighed in annoyance and trudged forward_. Screw you, brain. I'll do this with or without you._ There was no response from said blob of grey matter.

Sam continued on in the direction of her cousins' voices. After a few drawn out moments of nothing but her stomping along drunkenly, their carriage finally came into view. The four were standing in front of it as the driver finished preparing the horses. Sam surged forward, not exactly sure what her plan of action was. Whatever it was, it was going to be spontaneous and it was going to be amazing.

"You!"

The two females turned with big smiles.

"Hi, Sam!" They chorused.

Their fiancées said nothing to her, but the dogs in their arms yipped happily. The high pitched barking made Sam's temples pound. She snarled at them. The canines shrunk back against their owners, dead silent.

"I ought to dunk you both in a vat of eel oil!"

Both cousins and their corresponding male partners blinked owlishly.

"What are you talking about?" Annabelle asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yoouu stupid, skanky, monkey poop!" Sam slurred. "Why did you even show up? You're not wanted heeeere!"

"Uhm… we were invited-"

"By my mother!"

"…but she's the one who was throwing the party," Lena frowned.

"So _what_?"

"Are you drunk, Sam?" Annabelle asked cautiously. Sam stomped her foot with a frustrated grumble.

"Why does everyone keep _saying_ that?" she whined. "I'm not… _drunk_," she hiccupped. "I only had a few bottles…"

Lena moved behind her and tried to steer her back inside.

"Here. I'll bring you to Sebastian-"

"Oh, I'm _sure _you'd love to go near _my_ Sebastian again, wouldn't you?" she slurred, voice hard. Lena flushed a bit but looked honestly confused.

"What're you talking about-"

"You're after him!" Sam accused, pointing roughly at both females. "You're both always hunting for your next boy toy to sink your little claws into, but Sebastian is _not _on the menu!"

"Sam-"

"Shut up… _you_… _you_…"

"_Samantha_."

Sam's lips twisted into a sour sneer of their own accord.

"_What_, Sarah?" she spat, turning a bit wobbly to her sister. The redheaded scowled down at her sibling for a moment before turning to Annabelle and Lena.

"You two can leave with your fiancées whenever you wish. I'll take care of Samantha."

"_Take care of me _my buuutt," Sam slurred. Her cousins turned quickly and began to head to their carriage. Sam growled in annoyance, stepping forward. "Hey! I'm not throuuuugh with you two yettttt!"

"Yes. Yes, you are," Sarah snapped, grabbing onto the back of Sam's dress to keep her in place. "This is finished."

Sam frowned as she tugged at Sarah's grip. As intoxicated as she was, she could still tell that Sarah's last statement hadn't referred to her screeching like a deranged parrot at her cousins. _Something was wrong. _

Sarah's knuckles were bone white as she began to drag Sam back into the manor. Her silvery blue eyes flashed almost menacingly in her younger sibling's direction and Sam gulped lightly.

_Very_, very _wrong. _

"I should have known. The angel said it herself during her fight with him," Sarah muttered icily.

Sam's brow furrowed- mind a jumbled, foggy, mess unable to put two and two together. _Angel? Him? What?_

"_Angel_?"

The redhead winced lightly.

"I'm positive that you remember her. She tried to strangle you to death not that long ago."

"Oh! _That _angel!" Sam smiled widely in recognition. Her smile dropped not seconds later though into a menacing scowl. "Stupid he-she angel…"

"Angela warned us of the signs… When I think back on it, it's almost as if she was speaking directly to me..."

"What're you talking about?" Sam slurred, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Sarah opened the door to her room and dragged Sam in behind her, slamming it closed with a reverberating boom. Sam's eyes flickered around nervously, completely disoriented. The elder Quenell released the vice-like hold on her sister to walk to the other end of the room. She lit a few candles casually to give them some light.

"Sarah?"

"Everything she told us in the abbey, it all fit into to place."

"The Doomsday stuff?" Sam frowned, tilting her head to the side. "But that was fake. She was lying-"

"Not that," Sarah interrupted, rummaging through the drawers of her dresser. "No… not that… And then…" she trailed off, looking a bit pained, "Avalon magically appearing in my kitchen one morning even though you go absolutely no where without him… the moving to a place you couldn't mention…"

"I still don't get it," Sam blurted out, blinking owlishly. Sarah smiled… though it didn't reach her eyes. Not even close.

"That's because you're drunk off your ass."

"So _what_?"

The redhead frowned, hands finally managing to snag the item she was looking for. She pulled out a velvet bag and began to rummage through it. She withdrew a small bottle and a golden cross necklace.

"I refuse to let my sister be dragged down to Hell."

Sam's eyes widened, mind clearing completely as her blood ran cold.

Sarah placed the items down and began to pull more from the bag. A bible, a few light blue and gold candles, a small jar, and another cross joined the two things already perched on the dresser.

"Sarah-"

"Angela never described how to get rid of a demon, though I suppose it would be the same as any exorcism."

"Sarah-"

"I was so shocked when I realized it. I knew that demons came to this world to feast on souls, but I never thought someone in my family would become one of those monsters' victims." Her eyes narrowed lightly. "Especially you."

"Sarah, please. Listen to me-"

"You're possessed. You're not thinking rationally. You're only thinking what it wants you to."

Sam bristled.

"_Possessed_? What the Hell is wrong with you-"

The strawberry blonde winced when her sister appeared behind her, pulled down the back of her dress a bit. Sarah's fingertips brushed over the skin of Sam's lower back. The redhead took in a strained breath through clenched teeth.

"The mark's gotten worse. Much worse. I'll have to do this quickly."

Sam snorted.

"Do what? _Exorcise me_?"

"Not exorcise _you_, exorcise the demon _within_ you," Sarah clarified, moving back over to the collection of religious items.

"Sarah, I'm-"

Sam stopped talking when Sarah flicked some of the water from the bottle at her. Sam blinked hard and spat when some got into her mouth. It stung… not badly, but it was still obnoxious. Sam glared sourly at her sister and Sarah froze for a moment before continuing to spray her with the liquid.

"Will you cut that out?" Sam snapped, wiping it off her skin. "What is this stuff anyways?"

"Holy water."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I should've guessed."

Sarah reached for the cross necklace and held it up. The strawberry blonde let out a heavy sigh.

"This is _really _not something I wanted to go through tonight… Annabelle and Lena were bad enough."

Sarah frowned and moved towards her. She placed the cross against Sam's forehead. Both siblings stared at one another in silence as the seconds ticked by. Sarah's brow furrowed and her frown deepened. She took a step back.

"I don't understand. You're supposed to have some kind of reaction… The demon possessing you would-"

"Look, Sarah," Sam cut in, frustrated. "I am _not _possessed, okay?"

"Then what are you?" Sarah snapped, slipping the cross around her own neck. "Sebastian-if that's even his real name-is a demon! For all you know, he-"

Sarah was cut off by a knock at the door. The knob turned slowly and the door opened. The redhead froze, hand tightening around the cross at her neck. Sebastian smiled politely at her from the threshold. He turned to Sam.

"So this is where you've been. I was fairly certain that I heard you in the yard earlier though… you're pretty loud when you're intoxicated."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Someone _forgot to mention to me that demons could still get drunk."

Sebastian shrugged halfheartedly.

"You must have consumed a lot of alcohol then. It takes a good amount for a demon to become drunk… and that's only new demons. Older ones can virtually never become intoxicated… You seem fairly sober again though. Most of the 'drunk' effects will only last for a short amount of time."

"Nice to know."

Sebastian blinked slowly when a vat of water was dumped over his head. He took a moment to brush his sopping bangs out of his eyes before turning to Sarah with a frustrated glare.

"Holy water?"

The redhead nodded furiously and moved to stand in front of her sister.

"Stay away from her!"

Sebastian sighed lightly.

"Angela should have mentioned to those at the abbey that holy water does nothing to an older demon." He glanced at Sam. "Did she put any on you?"

"A little."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad, just a little sting…" she shrugged. "The cross didn't do anything though… was it supposed to?"

"No. I'd be shocked if you were harmed by one even at such a young age."

"Oh. Okay."

Sarah stared between the demon and her younger sister in horror. She took a shaky step backwards and Sam stared at her, a bit worried. She'd never seen her sister like this.

"Sarah…? Are you okay?"

"My, God…" she spluttered. "My sister… My sister's a… No, no, no. She can't be. That's impossible."

Sam reached out towards her and Sarah stepped back, looking terrified out of her wits.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I swear. It's still the same, old, idiotic me," Sam assured.

"N-No! You're a demon! And so is he!" Sarah screeched, jabbing her finger in Sebastian's direction.

"Uhm… yes…" Sam replied, scratching at the back of her head.

"Explain why you're here, monster!" Sarah demanded, turning on Sebastian with a snarl. "And don't you dare attempt anything! I'm a God fearing woman!"

"So are so many others," he smirked. "As was the man your sister killed."

Sarah swiveled on Sam then, eyes wide.

"Samantha, what is he talking about? What's going on? _Tell me_, or so help me I'll-"

"Calm down, will you? I'll explain the whole thing."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Sarah shrieked. "My sister is damned _demon_," she spat. "How am I supposed to _calm down_?"

"Look. Unless you can stay quiet for at least ten seconds, I'm not telling you anything."

Sarah closed her mouth with a snap, eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare. Sam let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at her arm.

"Where should I start?"

"How about you begin by explaining why _he_ was here on Earth in the first place."

"This is going to be a long story…"

"We have all the time in the world," Sarah snapped lightly, tapping her foot both impatiently and from overwhelming nervousness.

"Alright then. Do you remember that boy that was with us at the abbey? Ciel Phantomhive? Well, that's where it all begins…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Over the next hour or so, Sam reiterated her and Sebastian's tale from her first meeting with him and Ciel in the small and scary village of Houndsworth, to the time she discovered his true nature on a mission to save Ciel's fiancé, to the moment he'd left her and Ciel in the middle of the night at a hotel in France, to the moment he'd returned to save them from death by the palace guards, and to finally how he'd found again her after killing Angela.

Sarah listened openly throughout the entire narration, occasionally asking a quiet question or flinching in her seat.

When Sam was finished, she let out a loud yawn and leaned heavily against Sebastian's side. It had to be close to two in the morning by now.

"So… you're soul mates?" Sarah asked, brow furrowed. "But I thought that demons couldn't love."

Sam shrugged.

"Same here."

Sarah stayed silent for a moment, head bowed. She looked back up at Sam, eyes tired.

"You're leaving with him to go to Hell?" It didn't sound like a very deep question, more like Sarah was just making sure her guess was right. Sam nodded.

"Yes."

"Soon?"

Sam nodded again.

"Very soon."

"Oh…" Sarah trailed off, looking physically drained.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, brow furrowed. "I know it's a lot to take in and everything…"

The redheaded female shook her head.

"I'll be fine… it's just… I'm just so _shocked_, you know? It's impossible to believe…" she let out a hard, dry, laugh. "Yet here you both stand before me… proof to all this madness."

Sam smiled wryly at her.

"Yup."

Sarah sighed again, her gaze flickering in the opposite direction.

"And there's nothing a I can do change this? To keep you here?"

"Sarah."

The female looked up, shocked that Sebastian had addressed her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your sister is turning into a demon, a _monster_," he quoted her. Sarah averted her gaze, looking a bit guilty. "She isn't meant to live on Earth anymore. She belongs in Hell."

"With you," Sarah added darkly.

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes. With me."

The redhead let out a depleted sigh.

"Will I ever be able to see you again after you leave?"

The strawberry blonde opened her mouth to reply, but paused. She honestly has no idea of the answer. Sam turned to Sebastian, silently asking him the same thing her sister had asked her. He glanced back and forth between the two siblings briefly.

"…No."

"Oh…" Sam murmured. "I…I guess that… makes sense…" She clenched her fists lightly in the fabric of her dress. "Yeah… totally makes sense…" She bit her lip. "…definitely…"

Sarah's face fell and she turned around, busying herself with placing the cross and other items back into the velvet bag. She fiddled with the drawstring for a moment before placing it back into the dresser drawer.

Sebastian gripped tightly onto Sam's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come, Sam. You should go to sleep. It's late."

Sam nodded absent mindedly and slowly followed him out of the room. She glanced back at her sister only to have the door slam in her face.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Well… this was an **_**interesting**_** chapter to write XP So much silly drama. I personally hate drama, but it's just so much fun to write… *torn between comedy and angst***

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it!… Uhm… don't have much to say in this author's note XP **

**Enjoy the rest of the week and see you all next Saturday~**


	57. Final Departure

**Hello, everyone~**

**I'm sorry that this is kind of late compared to the norm. Harry Potter weekend distracted me :P**

**Kiriari: **_**I**_** spoiled the ending for all my friends :3 We were all making predictions for a paper and I just kind of blurted out "You're all so far off! In the end…" Yeahhh… They got pretty pissed :P**

**Shaley - 9: I actually answer that in this chapter :3**

**Pinkbeca: Yup, he still has those two favors. It's kind of a little thing in the background though… not that important. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing for the both of them. He could possibly use that to his advantage at some point, but who know ;) (**_**I**_** do~). **

**Onward~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam sat quietly on her and Sebastian's bed, dead silent. Being back in her old room wasn't making her feel any better. (Even if the dress had long since been discarded for a pair of baggy pants and a loose shirt). If anything, the constant reminder of her human life was making her even more depressed.

_No._

That one, stupid word… She wouldn't be able to see her family ever again. Not ever. Her fists clenched around the fabric of her bed sheets until her knuckles went white. Sam flinched lightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Is something wrong?"

She sent the demon a sour look over her shoulder.

"Don't play stupid."

He arched an eyebrow at her and he smirked lightly.

"I assumed you were smart enough to understand that going to Hell meant there was no coming back."

"But what about you?" Sam shot back bitterly. "You're on Earth right now. How come I can't come back, but you can?"

"A demon can return to Earth if they are summoned to make a contract or if they decide to possess someone."

"Then I'll just make a contract."

"It isn't that simple," Sebastian sighed. "There is nothing to guarantee where your contractor will be, let alone if he or she will let you visit you family."

"There aren't any other options?"

"Are you really willing to make a contract with someone in your family so that you can see them? You'd have to take their soul after you fulfill the contract."

Sam blinked slowly and let out a heavy sigh.

"No…"

"You could always try to have them sent to Hell, but it's a fairly complicated procedure… and you can never be certain if you'll reach them before they reach a punishment circle, let alone be able to convince a reigning demon to allow them to be pardoned."

The strawberry blonde shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I see…" Sam frowned, knowing at her bottom lip. "Uhm… can we talk about something else? I don't want to think about this right now…"

"Of course."

"Why didn't the cross hurt me when the holy water did?"

Sebastian smirked, readjusting his arms so that he could reach over to the side of the bed. He felt around the bottom for a moment before quickly pulling off two loose pieces of old wood.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that. It's fairly simple actually. While most, if not all, holy water is blessed by a priest, crosses can be made by anyone," he explained, placing the two pieces of wood together to make said item, "thus, they don't have much power."

He handed the cross to Sam. She took it carefully, running her fingers over the wood for a few moments. She glanced up at him.

"Did you _really_ have to break my bed to demonstrate that?"

"No… and I do not believe that it is broken." He leaned back on the mattress, getting comfortable. "Do you have any other questions?"

She nodded.

"Claude was a spider and the three sisters were toads… What are you?"

"I suppose you would call it a crow."

"A _crow_?" she repeated, brow furrowing. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "That's kind of weird…"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her as she lay back next to him.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, crows are birds. You're obsessed with cats. Cats eat birds. I just think that's kind of a strange combination," Sam shrugged, stretching with a loud yawn. "Will I have an animal entity… or whatever you call it?"

"Most likely not."

"Aw, that stinks. I wanted to be something really cool… like a goldfish."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, rolling onto his side to face her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sam nodded for a moment before slowly shaking her head 'no.' The strawberry blonde turned away from him to bury her head into her pillow.

"I think I just need to sleep it off for a bit…" she mumbled, wheedling her way under the blankets. She heard Sebastian sigh as he slipped under the covers with her. She curled into his arms, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. "Do you think that Sarah will say anything to my parents?"

"I don't think she will. Your sister is intelligent. She knows that she cannot do anything to help you and I doubt she would want to cause your parents the same pain she's feeling."

Sam's gut twisted sourly in guilt and she pressed her face into Sebastian's chest.

"Right…"

She felt his arms tighten.

"When do you want to leave?"

"_Leave_?" she repeated. "For Hell?"

"Yes. What else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know… maybe you magically decided to treat me to some vacation to make up for all the crappy 'preparation' stuff."

"You can relax once we get to Hell."

"They have places to vacation in Hell?"

"No."

"Damn…"

Sebastian sighed.

"Just sleep. We can deal with your family in the morning. After that, we'll leave."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_?" Sam repeated, brow furrowed. Sebastian nodded. "What do you mean _nothing_?"

"Exactly that. We'll simply disappear. I already mentioned that we would be moving back to my home country. I didn't mention where or when. You've gone off on your own before-vanished from their lives… They wouldn't be that surprised if you did it again."

"I see… But…" _I don't want to leave them forever._

Sebastian sighed.

"You won't regret this. You lived without your family the entire time you stayed at the Phantomhive manor. You'll be fine."

Sam's eyes narrowed in annoyance at that, but after a moment she let out a heavy sigh and closed them.

"I'm going to trust you on this one, 'kay?"

Sebastian smirked and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Sam flushed.

"Thank you."

"…for what?" she asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"For trusting me."

Sam paused and her eyes narrowed lightly.

"Is that supposed to be an oxymoron or something? A trustworthy demon?"

She felt his smirk widen against her neck.

"I suppose… though I suppose I could say the same about you-a prudish demoness."

Sam's cheeks heated when Sebastian pressed an openmouthed kiss to the skin of her throat. She bit her lip as his arms tightened. After a moment, she froze and turned on him with a sour glare.

"Hey! _Hands_!"

The demon chuckled.

"So sorry."

"No. No you're not."

Sebastian grinned.

"Can't say I am."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why do all men, demonic or not, have to be so perverted?"

"It's in our nature, I suppose," he smirked, pressing his mouth to her ear.

"Well, start _defying_ your nature then," she hissed, cheeks blazing red. She felt the chuckle rumble throughout his body before it reached her ear.

"Oh? Why should I?" he asked.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Hmm… perhaps I should help you feel better then, no?"

Sam grumbled under her breath.

"Please… can you hold this off until we get to Hell?"

Sebastian sighed and moved his mouth back.

"Fine." He leered down at her, eyes glowing red. Sam gulped. "But when we get to Hell, _I suggest you be ready._"She nodded slowly.

Sam curled up into the blankets, hiding her burning face in the sheets.

"Just let me sleep, will you?"

Sebastian smirked, pulling her against him.

"Fine."

"…G'night."

"Good night."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"Yes. We have to catch a train," Sebastian smiled politely.

"Oh," Isabelle frowned, brow furrowing. She turned to Sam. "Are you going to take part in his family's business?"

Sam shrugged, eyes locking with her elder sister's.

Sarah's silvery blue irises looked dead and murky. The shadows under her eyes were dark and contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Elton stood at her side, holding her hand and glancing worriedly at her every once in a while.

The elder Quenell sister broke the stare down first, looking absolutely sick. Sam watched as Elton leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Sarah shook her head slowly and turned away,

"You'll visit, won't you?" Isabelle asked, hopeful. "I'd love to meet my darling grand-children when they finally come along."

"Sure, mom. Whatever you say," Sam smiled awkwardly. The strawberry blonde glanced around the room. "Hey… Where are dad and Al-"

Sam choked as a pair of arms entrapped her in a strangling embrace.

"A-Alex!" she spluttered, choking on her spit.

"You didn't think I'd let you fly off to God knows where without saying goodbye, did you?" he scoffed. Sam glanced over his ruffled appearance and watched as her dad walked into the room with a depleted sigh.

"Dad had to drag you out of bed?"

"Not all of us can hold our liquor like you apparently can," he bit back, rubbing absentmindedly at his temples. "I've got one Hell of a hangover."

"And you think I don't?"

"Nope."

Sam laughed.

"You're right."

Alex ruffled her hair.

"Damn you."

Sam grinned up at him, capturing him in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, big bro."

"You too, you gigantic pain in the ass."

Sam whacked him sharply on the back as she moved on to her mother and father. She hugged them both as tight as she could.

"I love you," she smiled shakily, pulling back. The strawberry blonde wiped at her eyes.

"Sweet heart," Isabelle laughed. "You act like you're going off to war. You'll see us again… and soon if I have anything to say about it!"

Sam laughed awkwardly.

"Right."

She moved on to Sarah next.

Sam paused in front of her elder sister, hesitant. She reached forward to give her a hug but stopped when she saw the redhead flinch back. Instead, she held out a hand. They shook hands. Sarah's grip went lax quickly and Sam stepped back, nodding at her slowly.

"Goodbye, Sarah."

"…Goodbye." Sarah stared her sister in the eye. "Remember this, Samantha. _Silence_ is virtue. Follow my advice and I'll follow it myself."

Sam's eyes widened a bit and her mouth cracked into a small smile. Sebastian had been right. Sarah wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Alright."

Sarah nodded stiffly.

"Enjoy your life with… him." Her gaze flickered to Sebastian in distain. She bowed her head lightly, letting her bangs overshadow her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too…" Sam smiled crookedly, wiping at her eyes. She turned and began to head back to Sebastian's side. "See you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed lightly at this.

"I don't think you will."

Sam bit her lip and, with one final goodbye to her parents, followed Sebastian out the door.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So you're all grown up and on your way to damnation~"

The strawberry blonde nodded into the beaker, taking a sip of water.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I don't really feel all that proud of you~" The Undertaker cackled.

"I can understand why," Sam sighed, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "I think the only one that's honestly proud is Sebastian. Right, cupcake?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am proud of your progress; however, I would ask that you refrain from calling me 'cupcake.' It's not exactly the…"

"…most manly of names?"

"Yes."

"I could always call you Bassy," she pointed out nonchalantly, taking another sip of water.

"…Cupcake is fine."

"That's what I thought," Sam smirked.

Claude walked into the room, looking more annoyed than she'd seen him for a while. She arched an eyebrow at him. The spider demon ignored her.

"Everything is ready for your departure."

Sebastian nodded and stood, pulling Sam with him.

"Where are we leaving from?"

"It's not that far from here… only a few miles to the east."

Sebastian nodded. Sam glanced up at Claude.

"Will I ever see you again in Hell?"

He stared down at her with impassive, yellow, eyes.

"Hopefully not."

She nodded.

"It was not my pleasure to meet you."

He nodded curtly in return.

"I could say the same."

Claude turned to the door silently, gesturing with his head for them to follow. Sam took Sebastian's hand as he lead her through the door, intertwining her fingers with his.

"How are we getting to Hell?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Very helpful."

"I know," he smirked, disentangling their hands to wrap an arm loosely around her waist.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Is this going to be a lot of walking?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I know this is pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be **_**long**_**. The whole 'welcome to Hell' thing is going to take a good amount of pages :P**

**Hope everyone liked it :3**

**See you all next week~**


	58. Welcome to Hell I

_**Hell-**_**o everyone :D**

**See what I did there? Huh, huh? *Sorry. I had too much sugar. Forgive my crappy humor* I stole that from **_**The Rite **_**:3 Please don't sue me Hollywood people!**

**Chesspiece: Pretty much. They were guessing stuff like "Daisy runs off with Gatsby" or "Gatsby kills Tom and escapes with Daisy" or "Daisy and Tom's daughter is really Daisy and Gatsby's daughter"… or my favorite (and I know this was meant to be a joke because he was bull shitting the paper, but it's still the best XD) "Gatsby and Nick turn gay and run off together." **

**Myrna Maeve: Hmm… The poll I took pretty much said that about 90 percent wanted one, and I kind of want one too :3 If I find the right spot (and muster up the courage to actually **_**attempt**_** writing a lemon) it will be posted as a separate story. I love your little story, by the way. My room of requirement has been boarded up courtesy of my evil little brother :P**

**This chapter should be nice and long compared to the last one and all my others as of late. I hope you all like it. I had to do a crap load of research on **_**Dante's Inferno**_**. It was kind of daunting for a Saturday :P**

**Welcome… to **_**Fright Night**_**-Uh… I mean, Hell. Yeah. Hell. **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"How else did you think we'd be getting to Hell, Sam?" Sebastian asked her, amused. Said strawberry blonde stared down into the black hole before her with wide eyes.

"I'm not really sure, but I thought it'd be a bit… I don't know… _fancier_, than this. Maybe a portal or something? I don't know…" She peered down into the darkness, swallowing thickly. "Isn't there an easier way? How did you get to Earth?"

"Through this very same route, as did Claude the and three sisters."

"Oh… How?"

"How?" Sebastian reiterated, arching an eyebrow at her in question.

"Yes. _How_."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"_How_ did you climb out of this giant hole in the ground?" she clarified.

The demon's brow furrowed.

"In a similar way that a human would climb out of a hole, I suppose."

"Ah…" Sam nodded, taking a step back. She swung her arms awkwardly at her sides, glancing back in the direction of the town. "So… do I really have to fall down a hole?"

"Not fall, _descend_~" the Undertaker cackled.

"_Right_…" Sam drawled, glancing down into the hole. She leisurely kicked a rock into it and listened. After a few silent, moments, she gave up and sat down. "So… When do we _descend_ into this black abyss?"

"As soon as you are ready," Sebastian answered. He glanced over the strawberry blonde with a critical eye and his lips spread into a wide smirk. "Are you _afraid_?"

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"No way!"

"I see," he hummed, amused. "Well, then…" The demon gestured to the hole. "Ladies first."

The female glanced into the darkness and gulped.

"Well, you see, I don't know exactly where I'm going… Roads are so complicated, you know? Hell knows how much harder they'll be to follow underground… How about you go first?"

"Not scared, huh?" the grey haired reaper grinned. Sam's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll gladly drag you down to Hell with me."

"Ah, but how can you drag me down to Hell if you're too terrified to go there yourself?" he smirked, teeth flashing mockingly. Sam bristled and stood, moving to glare up at her representative.

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh? Prove it~"

"Fine!" Sam snapped, swiveling on her heel to face the hole. She peered down into it and sucked in a deep breath, glancing tentatively back at Sebastian. "So, I just jump in?"

"Yes," he replied, bemused. "It's a very simple process."

"I'm not going to go splat when I hit the bottom, am I?"

"Most likely not."

"_Most likely?" _Sam squeaked, eyes widening. The demon chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the edge.

"You'll be fine. It's almost like going down a slide…" he paused, looking thoughtful, "…though a bit more jagged and not quite as enjoyable."

"Lovely," she gulped, eyes glued to the hole. She turned back around. "You know…why don't we just wait for a few more days? What harm could it _possibly_-"

Sam tumbled forward, eyes wide and mouth agape as she screeched. The last thing she saw was the Undertaker's smug smirk peering down at her as she fell into the darkness. His cackle seemed to follow her down the hole.

"Have a nice _tri_p! See you next _fall_~"

_Oh, he's definitely the first on my list of people to possess and torture._

Sam's shriek was lost in the cavernous tunnel as she fell. After a few minutes, her throat felt raw and tender. Realizing that screaming her lounges out was getting her nowhere, the strawberry blonde closed her mouth with a snap and continued her descent in silence.

After a few more minutes, she began to think. This was kind of like a book she'd once read called _Alice in Wonderland_… though the hole she'd fallen into was fairly bland looking on the inside and it led to a fiery pit of doom rather than a magical world. Not to mention she was following a crow instead of a rabbit dressed in a jacket.

The time continued to pass by and Sam wondered if she would ever hit the ground. Soon, the rocky exterior flying by her began to look darker and smoother. She thought briefly of counting the rocks she passed, but the idea was dismissed when she realized that she could barely make out the outlines of each rock as she zoomed past, let alone count each and every individual one.

In the middle of a mental rant, Sam caught sight of a faint, orange light shining up from beneath her. After a few minutes, the light grew brighter. She felt her skin prickle and she wiped at her forehead, feeling uncomfortably warm. Thunder echoed lightly in her ears and she frowned, confused. _There are storms in Hell? What the heck? Isn't it just all fiery chaos and stuff?_

Soon, the ground became visible through the end of the hole and her eyes widened. It looked pretty hard and uninviting. She began to screech yet again, arms flailing as she tried to grasp onto something so that she wouldn't go _ker-splat _on the rough terrain bellow.

_Wait, _she thought suddenly, brow furrowing_. I can't die in Hell… can I? I mean, if you're in Hell, generally you're pretty much already dead, so maybe I'll be-_

The rocks below were growing closer and closer. Sam's wailing grew louder.

"SCREW MY MESSED UP LOGIC! I'M GONNA' DIEEEEE!"

She continued to shriek for a few moments, eyes clamped shut. When she didn't hit the ground, she tentatively cracked open one eye and glanced down. Her feet were dangling only a few inches from the ground. The strawberry blonde looked up to see Sebastian smirking down at her, holding her up by the back of her shirt.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, Sam?"

"…I hate you."

The demon chuckled and set her down. Sam wobbled for a moment and gripped tightly onto Sebastian's arm to keep from falling.

"Why do demons not have a classier way to get in and out of Hell?" she complained shakily. "That was worse than the damn boat ride to France…"

Sebastian smirked and began leading her away from the hole that now loomed above them.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"I don't know. You know Hell pretty well I assume. Care to give me the grand tour?"

"Not particularly."

Sam twitched.

"I'm going to wipe that smug smirk right off your face," she threatened icily. He leaned forward and grinned at her mockingly, bumping her nose lightly with his.

"Feel free to try."

She gulped, cheeks blossoming pink.

"I will… Later. When there are other people around to stop me from getting molested."

His grin widened.

"You're in Hell now, dearest. No one is going to care."

"Oh… right," she laughed awkwardly. "Well, I've lived a full life I suppose…"

He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I don't believe it's full enough _quite_ yet."

Sam's cheeks darkened further.

"Oh, Hell…"

The demon smirked.

"Hell, indeed."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Name?"

Sam blinked owlishly at the pale haired demon seated before her. His red eyes flickered up to her sourly and he tapped his long, black nails loudly against the pile of papers resting on the stone before him.

"Uh… Samantha Quenell?"

The demon's frown deepened and he rubbed at his temples.

"No, not your human name. I need your demon name."

"Uhm… Samantha Quenell. Sam for short."

Sebastian sighed and stepped forward with his all too familiar strained, closed-eyed smile. The demon sitting at the makeshift, stone desk flinched and bowed his head respectfully.

"Malphas."

Sebastian nodded.

"We are here to register my mate."

"_Register_?" Sam repeated, confused. Her companion nodded.

"Like the grim reapers keep a library of cinematic records, we keep a library full of names and biographies of the demons who reside in Hell.

"Why?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"It's been this way for as long as anyone can recall. It can also help to sort out trouble with contracts if two demons claim the same soul."

"Okay then… What should my name be?" she asked.

"You don't need to change your name, Sam."

"Huh? How come?" she frowned, brow furrowing. "Don't I _need _a demon name?"

"It can be the same as your human name."

"Then why isn't yours?" she questioned, confused.

"I was not born a human, Sam," Sebastian sighed. "My human name was given to me by my previous master."

"Ah… right. Carry on then."

"So, her name is Samantha Quenell?" the light haired demon repeated.

Sebastian nodded and almost instantaneously the demon at the desk pulled out a fresh pile of papers and began to write rapidly. After a few moments, a large stack had accumulated in front of him. He glanced through his work with a critical eye for a moment before nodding and stamping the top paper roughly. The demon put the papers into a small file and then placed it atop numerous others stacked high on a cart.

He returned to his work but paused after a moment to send Sam a fleeting look.

"Congratulations. You are now a registered demoness. Have a nice day."

He went back to sifting through the mountain of papers on his desk.

Sebastian turned and wrapped an arm loosely around Sam's waist, leading her out of the musty smelling cavern.

"Well, uh… That was interesting," Sam commented offhandedly.

"Not particularly."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes.

"Care to give me that tour now?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Where would you like to begin?"

"How about we start at the top layer and work our way down… seeing as we're already in the first one?" she suggested.

The dark haired demon nodded in consent.

"I would like to mention before we begin that we are actually in the very edge of the second layer. The first is purgatory. Our tour will not include this level."

Sam's brow furrowed.

"Oh? Why not?"

"It is basically the same as visiting Earth. There isn't really any variation."

"Oh, okay," Sam blinked. "The second level is… lust, right?"

Sebastian nodded and turned to head in the direction of what Sam thought looked like nothing less that a mile-high wall of grey rocks. Her brow furrowed when she noticed numerous gaps that appeared as if they'd been dug out of the stone.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing to the mountain side.

"Nests," he answered simply.

"_Nests_?" Sam repeated. "Demons live in _nests_?"

"Our nests are not the kind you're thinking of that birds use," he explained. "They are generally large, self constructed caves where we can rest and store anything we'd prefer to keep hidden."

"Do_ you _have a nest?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we do."

"_We_?"

Sebastian smirked down at her and Sam blinked owlishly up at him.

"…_Oh_. Right. I forgot about the whole 'soul mate' thing for a minute…"

The demon rolled his eyes.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I don't like this place," Sam shuddered, squishing herself as far into Sebastian's as was demonly possible. "No wonder people don't want to get sent to Hell. It sucks."

Sebastian sighed, though Sam could barely hear it over the storm raging around them.

"You'll become used to this and all of the other varying climates of the circles as you grow older."

"Oh. _Great_," she spat, squinting her eyes against the vicious, icy, wind. "Why wasn't the other part of the layer like this? Why only right here?"

"This is the area of punishment. Around the edges of each layer, demons can live in peace," he explained.

The strawberry blonde glanced around at the distorted, blackened souls moving sluggishly against the wind. Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"These souls look really disgusting." She took a small breath through her nose. "And they smell really bad, too."

Sebastian grinned down at her.

"That is type of soul Claude wanted you to eat. Partially departed souls are no better than souls rotting in Hell."

Sam's lips twisted lightly.

"Eww…"

"Exactly," he smirked. "The souls have to look unappetizing to us because they need to remain here for all of eternity rather than be eaten. Some souls are still lost, but usually demons avoid eating them."

Sam nodded.

"Now… have you had your fill of the second layer?"

"_Definitely_," Sam shuddered, spitting out stray strands of hair as it whipped wildly around her face. She paused for a moment, eyes widening. "Oh, Hell. I forgot. It only gets worse, doesn't it?"

He patted her lightly on her head.

"Yes."

"_Splendid_."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This is really, _really_ gross… and I've seen plenty of pretty repulsive things," Sam grumbled, wading through the waist deep slush. Her foot made contact with something large and stiff beneath the slush and she froze. "Sebastian… what is _under_ this stuff?"

The demon shrugged, looking unperturbed by the sludge.

"Most likely corpses… perhaps a skeleton or two."

Sam blanched and jumped up, locking her arms around Sebastian's neck and pulling her feet off the ground. The demon rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Please. Just don't let my feet touch the ground."

The demon smirked and Sam felt his arms loosen. Her eyes widened.

"Sebastian," she warned. "Don't even think-"

He dropped her into the slush without a word and Sam shrieked as she descended into the goop. She stayed submerged under the icygoop for a few moments that seemed to drag on for hours before shooting back up, spluttering and spitting the liquid from her mouth.

"YOU _ASS HOLE_!" she spat, swiping her hair out of her eyes. "I can't believe that you just tossed me into this whatever it is because-"

She looked back up to see Sebastian far ahead of her, nonchalantly continuing his walk through the slush. A snarl fell from Sam's lips and she reached down into the messy goop. _I'm already covered in the crap, a little more won't hurt me. _She felt around on the bottom for a moment and brought up her hand, now full of some mud like substance.

She brought her arm back and hurled the goop at the back of Sebastian's head. The demon simply ducked and it sailed over his head, smacking into a furry blob that was curled up in the slush. The blob raised its three heads with an enraged snarl and Sam paled.

It turned towards her, eyes flaming and fangs bared.

She gulped as it stood, stretching leisurely for a moment before lumbering in her direction. Sam stepped back quickly, holding up her hands in defense.

"_Nice_ puppy. _Good _puppy…"

It reared back and each of the three heads let out a bellowing roar that shook the ground and echoed in her ears.

"Oh. Shit."

Then, she started running. She caught up to Sebastian quickly, the monster right on her tail.

"Kill it!" she shrieked, latching onto his side. Sebastian sighed and glanced down at her in amusement.

"You do it."

"_What_?" she hissed. "Do you _really _think that'd I'd be able to-" she froze when a gust of fairly smelly wind whipped at her cheeks. She glanced over her shoulder painstakingly slowly. "H-Hi, doggy."

The giant, three headed dog snarled, fangs dripping saliva. Sam's face twisted in disgust.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you with mud…"

It continued to snap and growl.

"Uhm…May we… pass?"

The snarling didn't let up. Sebastian sighed and maneuvered himself so that he was in front of her. His irises flashed the brilliant shade of blood red Sam had grown accustomed to. The demon dog's six eyes blinked slowly and it turned with a heavy exhale to return to its place in the slush. It sank down onto its stomach with an ungraceful flop and fell back asleep almost instantaneously.

The strawberry blonde stared up at Sebastian in disbelief, mouth agape.

"What the _heck_ just happened?" Sam spluttered.

Sebastian shrugged and continued to lead her out of the slush. Once they had reached a dry area, he reached down to brush off his pants absentmindedly.

"It's quite simple actually. It simply could not distinguish if you were or were not a demon. Its job is to guard over the souls and make sure they stay put."

"Okay then," Sam sighed, wringing some of the gook out of her hair. "Onward."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. More swamps? We just got out of the stupid desert thing in the fourth layer."

"Shouldn't you be relieved to see water then?"

Sam glared into churning, murky red waters. Emaciated corpses and writhing, blackened souls bobbed to and fro across the uneven surface. Some disappeared under the water never to rise back up. Others floated on the surface, slowly decomposing amongst the small waves.

Sam's lips twisted sourly.

"There is no way this is sanitary."

"Are you sure you don't wish to go for a brief swim?" he mocked lightly, smirk spread wide across his lips.

Sam huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Alright. This tour needs to end. NOW."

Sebastian chuckled in amusement, arching an eyebrow at the disoriented strawberry blonde female. She was still drenched to the bone, covered in slush, and spitting like an angry cat.

"But we've barely made it to the fifth layer," he sighed, tilting his head to the side mockingly.

"Yeah? Well you weren't almost eaten by a three headed dog monster or attacked by some random people holding giant weights. We can continue this some other time when I haven't just been scared out of my pants."

"Just for future reference, its proper name is Cerberus."

"I don't care what its name is!" Sam fumed. "It almost ate me alive!"

"You would have been fine," Sebastian sighed. "It simply mistook you for a threat… as I already explained."

"How could I _possibly_ be a threat to that thing? It was at least four times my size!"

"You did hit it with mud."

"I was _aiming_ for your head!"

Sebastian sighed and glanced around himself for a moment.

"This is the final layer until we need to enter Dis."

"_Dis_?" Sam repeated, brow furrowing in confusion.

"That is the place guarded by Tisiphone and her sisters," Sebastian elaborated. He paused for a moment, eyes scanning the murky waters. "We can stop for the day and continue our tour tomorrow if you wish. I'm sure Alecto is dieing to see you."

"Ah~ The fat yellow toad. I'm dieing to see her too."

Sebastian chuckled and turned with an elegant, mock bow.

"Well, my lady… our abode awaits."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah~ The first time in Hell is always the greatest, or so the saying goes…**

**Okay. I lied. There is no saying. I just made that up off the top of my head :P Yay me? Oh well. I hope that was enjoyable to read and not painstakingly awful… though I'm pretty sure it wasn't. If you've all put up with me and my shenanigans for this long, a few more crappy jokes won't kill ya' :P**

**Until next week!**


	59. Welcome to Hell II

**Hello, everyone. **

**I'm really, really, **_**really, **_**so**_**, so, SO **_**sorry for the wait. I've been ridiculously swamped for the past week or so and all the stuff I put off when the tension first started is all starting to catch up with me. Between my science fair project/paper, multitude of essays, tests after tests after tests, orchestra, advanced placement art/regular class requirements, and all sorts of testing for various licenses, I feel like I have no time for **_**anything**_** anymore :P…not to mention standardized testing is starting *shudder* Damn you CAPT test… **

**This chapter is the lovely product of my various attempts at staying up until three in the morning to finish all my work and such… so I hope it turned out okay. **

…

**Holy crappola. There are a lot of questions this time. Feel free to just skip ahead. Go on. I know you want to… unless you're one of the question askers…**

**gabbwee: So. Many. Questions. In. One/Two. Review(s). O.o But I shall answer them all! *pumps fist in the air pathetically* 1) The 'nest' is more like… just a cave. Think of a dragon's den. It has piles of gold and treasure (or in this case, whatever the demon wants) but not much else. If a demon spends most of its time hunting, spending time with others, or admiring its possessions, it's not going to really need a comfy ol' home like a human would. 2) You'll have to see! Hell is pretty dang entertaining! (or at least my version will be… hee hee). 3) 'Siblingish' or perhaps… 'best buddies?' (Please let it be the buddies. I is not a fan of incest *shudder*) Siblings are really close and tease one another, but so are best friends. Because their relationship started out slowly and the two had time to bond as friends other than just a couple, their relationship is more based off personality and experience than 'OMG. You're hot. Let's have sex and get married.' Sam does love him (and a lot) but she is also childish, never been in another, real, non-arranged, relationship, and she is dealing with **_**the**_** super mega hot Sebastian Michaelis (I believe she has the right to stutter and blush like a school girl if a I do say so myself. I know I would :3). She doesn't really know how to act 'seductive' or 'lovey.' When others act that way, she gets disgusted or makes fun of them (ex: Sarah's relationship with her husband). Hence why the relationship is more of a close knit companionship than a mushy gushy romance. 4) I honestly have no clue how much longer this will be. I planned everything up to the point where Sam and Sebby went to Hell… now its just kind of improv. I would like to maybe get to at least 66 chapters though. 5) Perhaps… Maybe… I've been seriously thinking about it. A few people have requested it too and I think it'd be fun. Right now, I have my hands full with just getting one chapter out every week, but when I have time, I might start something... **_**Phew**_**. I think that's it. **

**MaddyTheAwesome: I'm honestly not sure at the moment. I planned everything up to the point where Sam and Sebby went to Hell… now its just kind of improv. I would like to maybe get to at least 66 chapters though.**

**Blackflames101: Good question XP I honestly forgot all about his outfit. The whole 'butler outfit' is just **_**part**_** of who Sebby is, do you know what I mean? Anyways, to answer your question. Yes and no. Many formal suits and outfits in the time period of Black Butler actually look a lot like 'butler outfits,' only of better quality and much more expensive. (Am I the only one who notices, or am I going insane? XP) His appearance wouldn't have to change much from butler to 'noble.' Also, like he keeps his human name and appearance for Sam's comfort, his outfit would similarly fall under the category of familiarity… if that makes any sense what so ever.**

**wonderunderwear: **_**Exactly**_**. I intended for that to happen :3 Poor Sam… no toilet or place to bathe :( …My sense of humor is really fucked up. **

**Hinata'sMuse: Sadly, Avalon is gone from the story :( I (and it seems many others) shall miss the little orange fur ball. I may try and incorporate a few more beastly Hell animals after a do a bit more research though. **

…

**ONWARD AND DOWNWARD!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"_This_ is your nest?"

"Were you expecting something different, Sam?"

The strawberry blonde shrugged and glanced around the bare looking cave.

"I don't know… I guess I pictured you to be a 'living in the lap of luxury' kind of demon, not the creepy cave dweller…" she shrugged.

Sebastian, ignoring the light jab at his character, looked around his 'nest' contently… completely at ease.

"I haven't lived here from some time," he commented idly. "I must say, it's a relief to be back." The demon inhaled deeply and paused, as if dissecting the air around him. "Everything is as it was when I left."

"_Everything_?" Sam repeated, arching an eyebrow. "There's nothing here though."

"Most of my possessions are hidden."

"In this cave?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Sam's brow furrowed.

"Where? Every nook and cranny is bare rock. Where the heck would you be able to hide _anything_?"

"That's the beauty of the hiding place. No one would even attempt to look for it."

"…So, where is it?" she asked curiously. Sebastian smirked down at her in reply, eyes glimmering.

"You'll have to find that out on your own."

Sam's eyes narrowed lightly.

"From how you said that, I'm guessing that there is some kind of challenge involved here," she frowned. The dark haired demon's smirk widened.

"Perhaps."

Sam let out a gigantic yawn and stretched leisurely.

"Well, too bad for the challenge. I'm too pooped to do anything at the moment," she sighed tiredly. "Now." She clapped her hands together. "Where do I sleep?"

"With me," Sebastian stated matter of factly, making himself comfortable on a large pile of what appeared to Sam to be some kind of cloth.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes. I guessed that… but what I meant was which particular spot of the floor I would be occupying… seeing as there is no bed in sight."

"You don't consider this a bed?" he asked, gesturing to the large, plush pile he'd perched himself oh so comfortably on. "Don't many humans on Earth relish furs?"

"_Furs_?" Sam repeated, moving closer to him.

"Yes," he replied, arching an eyebrow as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Is that strange?"

"What _exactly _did that fur come from?" Sam asked, eyeing the mass of blankets with a cautious leer.

"_What_?" Sebastian repeated. "Do you mean where?"

"No. I mean _what_."

"Fur comes from animals," the demon answered nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know what fur is. I want to know what _kind_ of animal," she clarified, eyebrow ticking lightly in frustration. Sebastian shrugged.

"Why should it matter?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't see any regular Earth animals that are usually used in the fur trade running around down here. What the heck is that thing made of?"

He shrugged yet again and Sam's eye twitched.

"I'm not sleeping on that pile until you tell me what it is."

Sebastian sighed in irritation and bent down, inhaling lightly. After a moment he smirked and glanced back up at her, mocking grin in place.

"It appears to be from an animal quite similar to the one you met earlier."

Sam paled.

"There's more of those three headed dogs?" she spluttered. Sebastian's smile continued to shine down on her. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. They reside in all different layers-eager to hunt down young demonesses for early morning snacks. "

"That's not funny."

"Ah, but the face you're making is quite humorous."

The strawberry blonde twitched in annoyance, lips twisting into a sour pout. She glanced around the cave casually for a moment when something in her mind clicked. She tensed.

"…Where's the bathroom?"

Sebastian blinked innocently. Sam stared back owlishly at him in return.

"I don't think I would mind going back on that tour now…"

"Really?"

Sam sighed and plopped down heavily on the floor.

"No…" she trailed off slowly. After a moment, she glanced over at Sebastian. "I'm sorry that I'm acting like such a snob… well, maybe that's not the best word… Sorry that I'm acting so… so…"

"Irritable?"

"Yeah. That one."

"It's to be expected. It's difficult to adjust to a new home, let alone a new world. I was fully prepared for any possible fits you might have had… On the bright side, you've been fairly agreeable," he pointed out.

"Yeah… but now there's no toilet," she lamented, letting her head fall into her hands.

Sebastian chuckled.

"True."

Sam lifted her head and stared at him, face blank. She twitched uncomfortably.

"…I have to pee."

Sebastian sighed.

"The need to empty your bladder will fade over time. Demons don't usually ever need to use a restroom considering we generally consume nothing but souls."

"Yeah, but right now, I _really_ have to go. I've kind of been holding it all day… and I drank all that whine and water before we left…" She gnawed on her bottom lip and wrung her hands. "I don't really want to wet my pants…"

Sebastian sighed and stood with a light, leisurely, stretch. The demon moved to the opening of the nest and glanced out. After a moment, he turned back around.

"There's a small stream a few dozen meters away. Feel free to relieve yourself there. Return as soon as you finish your business."

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

"…"

He stared back, one eyebrow arched lightly. After a few deathly silent moments of the stare down, Sam turned with a frustrated sigh and stomped to the mouth of the cave.

"This place is even less sanitary than London."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Sam smiled sleepily at the demoness. The pile of demonic dog furs (…or, whatever that Cerberus thing was called) had actually been pretty comfortable. She'd slept peacefully throughout the night… or, whatever time it had been. She could no longer tell. There was no sky in Hell; there no sun or moon to indicate the passing of time. For all she knew, she and Sebastian could have slept through the afternoon and woken up to continue the tour at two in the morning.

"Hey, Tisiphone… you look…" she trailed off, unable to think of a proper word to describe her appearance.

The dark haired female looked down at herself and laughed lightly, tilting her head to smile at the strawberry blonde. The small horns peaking out of her thick hair matched the dark, purple hue of her skin.

"I suppose you could say I'm at work," she grinned toothily, glancing back at the gate looming tall and threatening behind her. She leaned forward and sniffed, a small frown etching its way onto her lips. "Oh? You still haven't-"

"Shh, shh, shh, _shh_," Sam shushed, lightly holding up her hands. "We've discussed this. I agreed… soon."

Sebastian sent her a curious look.

"I don't recall discussing this as of late."

"You know…" Sam made an awkward gesture. "…at our engagement party?"

Recognition shone in the demon's red eyes and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Ah. During or after?"

"Uh… both?" Sam answered hesitantly, unsure. "I think… It was all kind of rushed."

His grin widened a bit and the strawberry blonde cut him off as soon as he was about to speak.

"No."

"_No_?" Sebastian repeated, brow furrowed.

"You were about to make some perverted comment by distorting what I just said to meet your own sick, twisted, needs. Just stay quiet this time, won't you?"

The dark haired demon rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" His smirk returned. "Though I'd like to push this 'soon' if possible. What time do you have planned?"

"Can't we discuss this later? _In private_?" Sam asked, flustered, glancing over at the very amused Tisiphone. Sebastian looked the strawberry blonde up and down for a moment before nodding. Sam sighed lightly in relief and clapped her hands together loudly with a beaming smile. "Now! Moving on from sex!"

"If we must…"

She sent Sebastian a sour look before turning back to Tisiphone.

"So… what exactly do you do all day?"

The demoness shrugged lightly and let her leathery wings unfold a bit behind her. She stretched languidly like a cat and refolded them.

"It's a fairly boring job actually. All I have to do is determine whether or not a demon or demoness should be allowed through these gates and into Dis. Standing around doing nothing is taxing… and one can't help but be a bit sore and jittery afterwards."

"Oh. That stinks."

Tisiphone shrugged.

"It's my duty as a fury. I've excepted it."

Sam nodded.

"Where are your sisters?"

The purple demoness shrugged halfheartedly.

"Who knows? They're probably back with their mates resting. They'll come if called though. Would you like me to call for them?"

Alecto's sour glare, yellow skin, and beady, slittted eyes flashed through Sam's mind. The toad hasn't been all that threatening, but as a demon… who knew? Alecto would undoubtedly be ready to gnaw her head off.

"You know what? Let them sleep in."

Tisiphone looked amused.

"I see… How kind."

"Just call me a saint."

The demoness's expression turned thoughtful.

"I believe I saw a few saints earlier this morning actually," she murmured, tapping her chin lightly. "They were quite an obnoxious bunch if I do say so myself."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"_Saints_? In Hell?"

Tisiphone's thoughtful expression turned a sardonic and she grinned down at the other female with jagged teeth.

"Remember this, Sam. How a person is seen by others and how a person truly is are two entirely different things."

Sam rolled her eyes lightly.

"Trust me. _I know_."

Tisiphone laughed softly, bemused.

"Now then, do you intend to enter Dis?" She glanced over at the red eyed demon. "The most inner layers may be a bit much for her at this age."

Sebastian nodded.

"I know. I only intend to travel to the first few bolgias of the eighth layer." He glanced over at his companion with a wry smirk. "Sam seems fairly interested in the 'animals of Hell,' as she called them. I decided it would thus be appropriate that I show her a few of the more common ones."

Tisiphone turned to peer at Sam.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting any yet?"

The strawberry blonde shuddered.

"Cerberus… Not. Pleasant."

The dark haired demoness laughed heartily. Her eye teeth glinted in the dim light of the area.

"I would have killed to see that meeting. I can only imagine."

"She threw mud at it," Sebastian commented, smirk twisting his lips.

"_Really_," Tisiphone mused. "And how did _that_ turn out?"

"Not good," Sam huffed. "Now… can we get going…" she glanced at Tisiphone. "Uh… Not that I mind your company or anything, you're really nice, but I just want to get this over with."

"_Get it over with_?" Sebastian repeated, arching one midnight black eyebrow. "You were so excited to start the tour."

"_Must _I list all the things that have tried to cause me bodily harm since said tour began?"

His smirk widened.

"No. I can recall them all."

"Good. I don't need to relive the trauma."

Tisiphone chuckled and turned to face the large gate looming behind her. She snapped her clawed fingers and the doors slowly began to open. With a final metallic screech, they locked into place, revealing nothing but a black abyss. Sam peered inside cautiously.

"_This_ is Dis?"

Tisiphone nodded.

"Yes."

Sam continued to glance around the darkness. She tensed when she heard a distant scream emit from somewhere behind the now open gate.

"Uhm… lovely?"

"Be warned, stay a good three meters back from the fire. I assume you want to keep your eyebrows."

"_Fire_?" Sam choked. "Where?"

"You'll see it soon enough," Tisiphone smiled. "In this layer, the tortured souls are held in flaming coffins. It's quite a lovely sight… though their faces leave much to be desired."

"…you sound like the Undertaker."

The demoness's smile widened.

"Thank you. Now, into the torture chamber you go."

Sam stepped cautiously into the darkness, clutching tightly to Sebastian's side. Tisiphone waved to her once before the gates slammed shut behind them. Sam flinched as the darkness surrounding them. She could barely make out the faint glow of Sebastian's eyes, let alone the ground below her feet. Speaking of the ground, whatever she was stepping on didn't exactly feel all that stable.

"Sebastian," she whispered, "when do we get to the fire?"

She felt his shoulders move as he shrugged.

"Who knows?" he replied calmly, perfectly at home in the smothering blackness.

"Uhm… You knows?"

Sam couldn't exactly see it, but she had a pretty strong feeling that the demon was rolling his eyes.

"What does it matter?"

"Fire emits light. Light enables sight. I would like to be able to see again."

"You can't see?" he asked, confused.

Sam shook her head.

"_Nope_."

She heard Sebastian hum lightly to himself in thought. She paused in her steps to look up at him… well, in his general direction.

"What?"

"You can't see anything right now? Nothing at all?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _blind_," she snorted. "I can sort of see your eyes if I squint… I just don't have super amazing night vision like you do."

She was met with nothing but silence. The strawberry blonde reached out towards the raven haired demon.

"Sebastian?"

Her hands grasped at nothing but air and her blood ran cold.

"…Sebastian?" she called out.

For a moment, there was no sound. Then, she heard the familiar, amused, chuckle echo around her.

"You should be able to find your own way in the dark. Consider this a lesson… like with your first hunt."

"_What_?" she spat, swiveling on her heel. She couldn't pin point where his voice was coming from. "This isn't funny Sebastian."

"On the contrary. You may be a bit young to have good sight in the dark, but we can always for it and hope it appears to aid you."

"_Sebastian_."

There was no response.

Sam inhaled a shaky breath through clenched teeth and began to walk forward.

"_Okay. I am a big, scary, demoness. I can do this. I am a big, scary, demoness-"_

Something slithered across her feet and Sam shrieked, propelling herself high into the air and off the ground. It took an oddly long amount of time for her to return to the ground.

"I cant do this! I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!" Sam snapped. "Even you said I was too young for this!"

"Focus. Think of a way out of your predicament."

The strawberry blonde demoness paused, mind beginning to spin. _Think, Sam, think! _After a few moments of deep thought, something in her brain clicked and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Fine. If you don't either A) help me out of this predicament or B) find a way to make this place visible for me, that 'soon' will become '_never_.'"

Almost instantaneously, she felt someone at her side. Sam let out a whopping sigh of relief.

"Well, that was fast," she grinned, turning on the demon. "I never knew you were quite that desper-" she trailed off, eyes focusing on the one part of Sebastian that should be visible to her…his eyes. Instead of the glimmering blood red she was familiar with, Sam was caught staring back into a pair of bright green eyes… And from what she could tell, those eyes did not look happy.

She gulped.

"Uh-oh."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Thank you all again for putting up with the delay! Some things can't be helped, and sadly, school must come before Fanfiction, but hopefully this won't ever happen again…! Or at least not for a very, very long time :P**

**The lemon is steadily growing a bit closer… I think. I've actually been doing some research on how to properly write a lemon, so once I figure out how to write a not-crappy one and fit it into the story (which I kind of have figured out), I'll write it…! **

**See you all…I'm not quite sure :P Saturday? Sunday? Either would be good… depending on when I have time to type. **


	60. Welcome to Hell III

**Hello, everyone~ **

**Happy Monday! (in reality, we all scream "DIE, MONDAY! DIE!") Sorry for the kind of irregular update pattern :P Blame high school.**

**( ) : I answer questions in the chapters because of, well, the same reason I'm answering yours in this. Not everyone has an account to send a PM to and I just got into the habit of answering the questions in the chapters :)**

**Wonderunderwear: There's actually quite a few sites dedicated on instructing people on how to properly write a lemon…which is pretty creepy. But all of them are really helpful xP And I'm not just going to do 66 chapters. That was my goal, and I think I'll probably surpass that :3**

**PrincessofShadows: Haha. Not a problem. Really. My little sister can dish out more than anyone I've ever met. No other PMS scares/offends me anymore ^^ And definitely. Actually, the havoc will come sooner than you think ;D No, the reapers will not resurface :( Sam will not return to Earth and reapers generally abhor demons, so there's no way that they could enter or be admitted to Hell; scratch the second to last part. Some plot bunnies are forming in my noggin *evil cackle***

**High ho Sebby and Sam!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Before the thing could even blink back at her, Sam felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her back against a hard chest. She craned her neck upwards to see Sebastian's blood red eyes glowing brilliantly in the darkness.

The green eyed demon blinked slowly, irises disappearing and reappearing in the black abyss. The eyes seemed to fill with recognition before narrowing venomously.

"What are you doing here?"

"My contract ran its course," Sebastian replied icily.

"Of course…I see you brought a rat back with you from the surface."

Sam's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the insult, but the cold dread that tightened her gut told her to keep her mouth shut. Whoever this demon was, he wasn't someone she should butt heads with. Sebastian, on the other hand, wasn't her. He seemed to have no qualms about glaring down the demon standing opposite him.

The strawberry blonde locked gazes with the green eyed monster for all of a second before it turned away with a scoff.

"It's not even all that attractive… and it doesn't look very tasty… Maybe it could provide a bit of fun."

Sebastian's threatening growl reverberated in her ear. Green-eyes laughed sardonically.

"Relax, Malphas. I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

Sam was shocked to feel Sebastian flinch against her. She tilted her head to look up at him in worry. The usually lax, cocky, demon was rigid as stone walls of their nest.

"Sebastian…?"

"_Sebastian_?" The other demon repeated with a snort. "You even let it _name_ you?"

Sam bit her lip to keep from spitting out a sharp tongued comeback. Part of her- her human side maybe? The side of her dedicated to Sebastian? -was demanding that she defend him. Another part of her, the newer part, the demon part, was ordering her to be submissive. This wasn't a fight she had any chance of winning.

"I shouldn't even bother anyone else with this. I should just take care of her right-"

In that moment, a stream of flames burst up from the cracked, goopy, ground, only a few inches away from where she and Sebastian stood. Sam stared wide eyed at Sebastian, whose heel was jammed into the source of the fire.

"I suggest you watch your step, Stolas. The ground here is very… _unpredictable_."

The strawberry blonde heard the demon across from her sigh in irritation.

"Just because you're the oldest and the favorite doesn't mean you'll be given special treatment," he spat. "If anything, you'll be punished all the more harshly for," His eyes flickered lightly to Sam. "…_that_."

"_Leave_."

Another blast of flames shot up from the ground and Sam got her first good look at the demon standing across from them.

She froze, eyes wide.

_H-He… he looks just like…_

The flames died down and the eyes vanished from her sight. She heard the barely audible crunch of footsteps moving in the opposite direction.

"I'll be seeing you later… _Sebastian_," the green eyed demon mocked. After a moment, the steps paused. "…I've had to deal with your cocky attitude and put up with that damn smirk since day one. I can't wait for the moment I get to see that smug grin finally wiped from your face."

Sam flinched lightly when she heard Sebastian snarl. Green eyes laughed.

"I'm going. I'm going."

After the footsteps had faded, Sebastian relaxed, releasing Sam's waist. She turned to the demon, staring up into his still red eyes.

"Sebastian… was that your…?"

The demon sighed and the red began to fade from his irises. He glanced past her, in the direction green eyes had vanished.

"It was never an intention of mine to start any form of sibling rivalry…" he paused, letting out a light sigh. "Maybe it was. I don't quite remember. Stolas was never that important to me. I was the first born and he was the second by over five hundred years. He was never worth any form of my effort."

"So… he was nothing to worry about?" Sam asked. "Why were you so freaked out then?"

His eyes fell on her and Sam groaned.

"Me, again? Damn. I just drag you down so much, don't I?"

Sebastian chuckled and rewrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes. You're incredibly troublesome."

Sam huffed as he let go, grasping onto her hand instead. He intertwined his fingers with hers and continued to lead her through the layer. After a moment, she stopped in her tracks, looking up at the demon incredulously.

"Your younger brother just threatened to have you killed and you still want to give me the damn tour?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well… yes!" she interjected with a frown. "Aren't you worried at all? Emotionally torn up inside?"

She felt him shrug.

"I'll dispose of him if need be."

Sam shuddered lightly at how lax he sounded.

"You'd kill your own brother… just like that?"

She felt Sebastian's hand tighten around her own.

"The relationship we share is nothing like yours and your brother's, Sam. We are not 'close.' We never were and I doubt we will ever be. The competition amongst males for the position of head of a family is too strong to truly form any sort of bond with one another."

Sam scowled.

"Well, when we have kids, I'm not going to let that happen!" she huffed, determined. "Yes, siblings have the right to try and slaughter one another, but by the end of the day they should be best friends again!"

She heard Sebastian chuckle.

"_When_ we have children?"

Her cheeks blossomed a light pink.

"Uhm… I meant if. Yeah. _If_."

He hummed lightly in amusement. Sam frowned up at his general area for a moment before pausing, a thoughtful look crossing her countenance.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"How do demons have children?"

Though she couldn't see his face, Sam could tell that Sebastian was smirking down at her.

"The same way humans do, I suppose."

"Oh, okay…" Sam trailed off. Her mind began to work at a sluggish pace and when it did, she froze. "_Wait_. That means I'm going to have my period for the rest of eternity, not for just the next fifty years! Damn it!"

The demon sent her a strange look.

"Not quite. It's simply a matter of choosing whether you do or do not want a child."

"…So… No more period?" she asked hopefully.

Sebastian let out an irritated sigh.

"Yes, Sam. No more period."

The strawberry blonde grinned triumphantly, inwardly doing a happy, victory dance. So far, nothing really bad was coming out of being a demoness. Sure, there was the fact that she had to kill people to survive, and that Sebastian's family wanted to skin her alive… and… that she'd never see her family again… and that there were no toilets… and_…_

_Damn. There _are _a lot of c_ons, she thought sourly.

Sebastian halted, tugging on Sam's hand in a silent sign telling her to stop as well. She glanced up at his barely visible figure. His irises had shifted back to the flaming blood red hue from earlier.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps we _should_ return to our nest for the day."

Her brow furrowed.

"Sebastian…?"

The demon spun her around and began to drag her in the opposite direction. He was moving quickly. Too quickly. Sam tripped in her attempt to keep up with his ridiculous pace. Soon, they had reached the enormous gate leading to and from Dis. He tapped it once and it creaked open.

Tisiphone stood on the opposite side. Her purple eyes glimmered lightly in understanding.

"They found you this quickly?"

Sebastian nodded stiffly, lips pulled back into a tight scowl.

"Stolas is far too nosy for his own good."

"He is your _brother_, Malphas. What did you expect?"

"I expected him to be off swallowing partially departed souls or doting on our father."

Tisiphone sighed.

"So what do you plan to do about this situation?"

The red eyed demon let out a heavy sigh and ran his free hand through his already messy bangs.

"I'm not sure. Stolas by himself isn't much of a threat and my mother probably won't mind Sam's low status as a new born. She was always more accepting of lower ranking demons than most other members of my family. But my father…" he sighed again, looking back over at the gate.

The purple demoness's brow furrowed and she glanced over at Sam who had yet to say a word. She looked back over at Sebastian.

"Perhaps you should avoid preventing the inevitable. Your father might grow to accept her more easily if she can properly defend herself-"

"_No_. That's out of the question."

Tisiphone flinched slightly but held her ground.

"You know it's true. All young demons undergo the same test. I'm positive you did as well. There's no reason that Sam can't-"

"_Enough, Tisiphone."_

The demoness shuddered lightly and backed away, head bowed.

"What? What's out of the question?"

The two elder demons turned to the strawberry blonde who stared back at them curiously.

"If there's something I can do-"

"No. There's nothing."

"_If there's something I can do_," Sam continued sourly, ignoring Sebastian, "I want to know what it is."

Tisiphone glanced over at Sebastian who sent her a sharp warning glare before turning back to Sam. The demoness straightened a bit and, ignoring Sebastian's icy death stare, began to talk.

"Most high ranking male demons participate in a challenge of sorts once they become of age. It's simply a test to see whether or not they can survive, and survive above and beyond average feats, in Hell," Tisiphone explained. "Adult demons are expected to know their way around the layers like their own nest- how to avoid dangers and deal with the ones that pop up in an appropriate fashion. This is a test of that knowledge… though for a younger generation."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"Most human turned demons participate in it to prove their worth and earn respect."

Sam grinned.

"Perfect! That's just what I need to do!"

"It's entirely unnecessary," Sebastian cut in sharply.

"Uhm… actually, it kind of is if you don't want your dad to eat me alive."

Sebastian growled in irritation.

"It's too risky. You could barely make it through the upper layers with my support, let alone survive the lower layers entirely on your own."

"So? You can show me what to do _before _I takethe challenge!" Sam interjected. "This could solve the entire 'born human' problem!"

"Or it could mean absolutely nothing and my father will still object to you… and you could wind up dead by the end of it."

"With your help, I _won't_ die. Tisiphone said you took the test, so you'll know what I need to expect! I'll be perfectly prepared!" Sam shot back. "And what if I don't take the challenge? What'll we do? Hide in some cave forever, hoping your dad doesn't decide to show up?"

He said nothing, only glared back at her.

"She can find different escorts along the way," Tisiphone added helpfully. "Cerberus has been known to help a few young demons. Many other elder demons and layer guardians tend to pick favorites and help. If Sam meets them, I'm sure they'd love to help her… especially if you ask them to in advance," she added.

Sam grasped tightly onto Sebastian's hand.

"_Please_. I know I can do this… especially if you help me. Even if your father still doesn't approve of me after it's all over, you and I will know that I'm just as good as any of the others."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and peered down at her. After a moment, he nodded.

"Fine… Though if something happens, do not expect me to sit back on the sidelines… whether or not you become disqualified because of my actions."

Sam snorted, standing on the tips of her toes so she could press her lips against his cheek lightly in thanks.

"This is _Hell_. What do you guys care about cheating?"

He smirked.

"Touché."

The strawberry blonde grinned back at him.

She looked over at Tisiphone.

"What's the first thing I should do to prepare?"

"Other than tour and memorize the different layers…? I suggest making friends with Cerberus."

Sam blanched.

"Oh… fun."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Do you still wish to participate?"

Sam grumbled and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. She and Sebastian had begun the seemingly very long trek back to their nest about ten minutes ago (if the imaginary clock in her brain was anything to go by). So far, Sebastian had been fairly quiet, only pointing small things out here and there that could help her with the challenge.

"Why are we still going over this?" she frowned with a huff. "You are _not _going to convince me to quit. I'm doing this for you as much as I am for me, you know."

His smirk widened.

"If you say so… Though I must warn you, there are creatures far worse than Cerberus residing in the lower layers."

"Are they in any way some form of a canine?"

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, letting out a yawn of gigantic proportions as she stretched.

"Well, then I think I'll be good. Dragons, demons, giant fish… as long as it's not a demonic Hell hound, I'll be fine. Pluto was more than enough."

"What about worms?"

"_Worms_?" she repeated, brow furrowing. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes. Most don't make themselves known around stronger, older demons while in the gluttony layer, but younger, less experienced demons make a nice, tasty snack."

"…You're not going to scare me out of participating~" Sam sang, swinging her arms lightly back and forth, "so I suggest you just stop trying all together."

"Why should I? I may find something other than dogs that terrifies you yet."

"_Nope_." The strawberry blonde smirked, popping her lips on the 'p.'

"What about the dark? You didn't seem to do all that well while we were in Dis."

"Easy," she shrugged. "Now I know that I just have to step really hard on the ground and flames will shoot up. _Fwoof_!" She made a wide gesture with her arms. "That's a good enough light source."

"If you say so…" He trailed off and Sam glanced over at him with narrowed eyes.

"_What_?"

He smirked.

"_Nothing_."

"_Right_," she drawled, rolling her eyes. She reached up and tapped him lightly on the forehead. "Remember this, _Sebby dearest_, no matter what hair brained scheme you come up with, I _will _win out in the end."

He arched a midnight black eyebrow at her.

"Oh? What makes you so sure of that?"

Sam grinned maniacally and stood on her toes so she could be almost eye level with him.

"Easy. I have the advantage of deciding if and when we ever have sex," she smirked, poking him lightly in the nose. She skipped a few steps ahead and turned back around to look at him. She giggled. "You look constipated."

The demon's brow ticked in irritation. She only beamed back at him, his icy look creating no hindrance to the strawberry blonde's cheerful smile.

Sebastian sighed.

"You are making this relationship very frustrating."

"Hey, it's not like I transformed into some ridiculously annoying, prudish, loudmouth over night," she defended. "I've been this way since the day we met and I don't plan on changing."

"I know… and as I believe I've said numerous times, I've grown to accept and even enjoy your strange mannerisms."

Sam nodded.

"I remember that. That's when you compared me to pet."

"Hmm."

"Yeah…"

The two walked for a moment in content silence.

"Hey, on the topic of animal forms-"

"We weren't talking about anything of the sort."

"Well, my mind trailed off in that direction. If you could see inside my head, what I'm talking about would make perfect sense." Sebastian rolled his eyes and Sam huffed, poking his arm. "Just go with it, will you?"

He sighed and made a slight gesture for her to continue.

"Well, on the subject, what type of animal do you think I would have as my form if I had one? I honestly can't think of any that match me," she mumbled, tapping her chin lightly in thought.

Sebastian seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"A hummingbird."

"_A hummingbird_?" Sam frowned, brow furrowing. "Why?"

"For many reasons. First, like a hummingbird's bright colors, your personality is very bold and unique. You also act excruciatingly hyper, frantic, silly, and obnoxious, very much like a fast moving hummingbird."

Sam hummed thoughtfully.

"Wow. That actually makes a lot of sense," she smiled. "A crow and a hummingbird… Weird, but nice… I think," she laughed. "What's your brother… just for curiosity's sake."

Sebastian shrugged.

"Stolas's entity is far less clearly defined… He is a bit like an owl and raven mix I suppose."

"Another bird?" Sam asked. "Is that how your entire family is?"

"Yes."

"Ah… " She paused. "I can't think of any good bird puns off the top of my head…"

Sebastian let out a heavy, slightly exasperated, sigh.

"You make me worry that any children we may eventually have will be born mentally handicapped."

"Not fair! I am perfectly sane, thank you very much!" Sam shot back.

"I believe I said mentally _handicapped_, not mentally unstable."

"Oh. Okay then… _Hey_!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So our dearest, idiotic, strawberry blonde is determined to prove her worth to Sebby darling's parents and show that she is not a worthless, human born demon. How… Fanfiction like xP **

**Again, sorry for the screwy schedule. School is really screwing me over lately. However, there's only… *counts on hand* fifteen or so weeks left! Woo hoo! Happy days of summer are on the rise! I can't wait until I'm a junior *sparkly eyes* …though I'll be sick of it within a week and wish for anything to a be senior, and then so on and so forth :P**

**See you all… Saturday! (I think!)**


	61. Preparing I

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day! *looks at clock* Err… never mind. **

**Thank you all for putting up with my messed up schedule. This chapter brings it back to normal at last!**

**Hinata'sMuse: I hate writing 'You'll have to wait and see!' but that's pretty much what I have to do… meh. Not really. I can explain it a bit though. Yes and no to the Cerberus thing (real helpful, right? xP). I explain it in this chapter, so I'd rather not go too in-depth right now if that's okay. And for your other question, Pluto is dead… for good. It's like with the triplets in season two (whose names escape me at the moment… Thompson…something….something…). When they die, there's no coming back. If Sebastian had died in the human world, he would have really died as well. A demon's prescience via contract and via possession are two different things. You can't truly kill a demon when it's possessing someone because it's not really there; however, you can kill a demon in a contract because its true entity is there (just like how Pluto was really on Earth, not just possessing another dog or something).**

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"So, tell me more about this_ lovely _challenge."

Sebastian glanced over at the female with a quirked brow. She was spread out awkwardly on the pile of furs, arms crisscrossed behind her head in a makeshift pillow and legs in the air, kicking back and forth lightly.

"Regrettably, there isn't much to tell."

Sam frowned at him.

"That sounds like total BS… Before, you were freaking out about me participating and now you're back to being your usual, nonchalant self."

The dark haired demon shrugged half heartedly.

"The competition is basically as Tisiphone described it… though it's not truly a competition so much as a test. All of the participating demons can come out alive or they all could wind up dead. It all depends on what occurs in each layer. The test could be painstakingly easy or ridiculously challenging."

Sam nodded.

"So what was she talking about when she mentioned that I could find escorts? They'll…help me, or something?"

"Yes… though it depends on who or what decides to help you. Most newer demons choose to ask Cerberus for help because he is fairly simple to convince. Also, though they are not perhaps quite a strong as Cerberus himself, there are many hell hounds in various layers that you may ask to follow you."

"Are there any that aren't some form of dog?" Sam frowned lightly. "…I'll go with him on a last resort if I have to though."

Sebastian nodded.

"There's a particular one I plan on bringing you to meet tomorrow. I've known him for quite some time. He generally doesn't take to new demons…and that's when he decides to help at all; however, I believe that if _I_ specifically as him, he may be willing to help you," he explained.

"Oh. That's…nice."

"We'll visit the seventh layer tomorrow to see if we can find him." He paused for a moment as if we replaying something in his head. "I've made a short list of various demons and other entities that we should introduce you to. I'd like to meet them all by tomorrow night."

"_Exactly_ how short is short?" Sam asked cautiously.

Sebastian shrugged.

"I haven't written it down, though I suppose if I did it would come out to a page or so."

Sam blinked owlishly.

"That kind of sounds like a lot…"

"Not necessarily. That list also includes certain things I plan to say to each and precautions you must take."

"_I_ have to take precautions?" Sam reiterated, brow furrowing.

Sebastian sent her a knowing look.

"Let's be honest, shall we? To most, your personality is not your most enticing feature-"

"_Hey!"_

"-and considering that it is imperative that you make a positive impression on these demons, I would ask that during the times we meet with them that you behave politely, hold your tongue, and simply not act as you usually do."

"…That was one of the most insulting things you've ever said to me…" she let out a depleted sigh, letting her legs fall onto the furs, "…but it's true."

"Sam, if you want this test to be as simple as possible, you need to be willing to do everything you can… no matter how unpleasant it may seem."

The strawberry blonde let out another heavy sigh.

"I know…" She sat up, using her lower arms to support herself. "Is the test really that difficult that I need other demons to watch over me?"

"It's always best to be cautious."

Sam laid back down, her head flopping against the furs.

"Right…" She turned to look over at him. "And what if your family comes to look for you _before_ I take the challenge?"

"We simply tell them that you will be participating."

"And what's that supposed to do exactly?"

He shrugged half heartedly, mind already chewing over something else. Sam sighed in irritation when he didn't answer her. She looked up at the ceiling.

"When is this test anyways?"

"One is held at the beginning of every other week."

"So… how soon?"

"A few days."

Sam's eyes widened a bit.

"I only have a few days to memorize the layers?" she spluttered. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He glanced over at her.

"Precisely why having a demon by your side is useful."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam frowned, sitting back up. "Why can't you just be my guide then?"

"Soul mates and family members are not allowed to participate," he replied.

"Well, that's stupid."

"I agree… though it's been this way for as long as any demon can recall. There isn't any use in hoping that they would make an exception." Sebastian stood and rolled his shoulders to stretch out the mild kinks from remaining still for so long. "You should get to sleep, Sam. Tomorrow will be a long, if not stressful, day."

She nodded and lay back down. She buried her face into the furs. For being from a demon hound, they were pleasantly soft. She felt Sebastian lay next to her and Sam rolled over to face him. She curled into his side.

"I love you."

He quirked a brow.

"I know."

"Just thought I'd say it…since I haven't for a while…" she mumbled. Sam craned her neck upward with pursed lips and Sebastian's brow furrowed a tad more.

"What is it?" he frowned. "You look like a duck."

Sam scowled and crossed her arms as best she could, scrunching into an angry little ball with flaming red cheeks. His frown deepened.

"Are you alright?"

"You were the one who wanted me to be less of a prude! But if you don't want a good night kiss, that's fine by me!" she huffed. "Hell. _You act even the least bit out of character and all of sudden everyone's like, 'oh, what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?'_" she mumbled to herself.

The dark haired demon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you acting so melodramatic?"

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought," she shrugged and muttered a light apology. After a moment, she looked back up at the ceiling. "Something stinks… and I kind of want peanut butter."

"…Go to sleep, Sam."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"So we're back in Dis… and it's still not any lighter," Sam sighed, clutching tightly onto Sebastian's arm.

"I'm shocked that your vision hasn't adapted yet," he commented absentmindedly.

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"Most likely."

"Great," Sam sighed, tripping lightly over an uneven patch of ground. "Will I be able to see my way around by the time the test takes place?"

"I'm not sure."

"Dang it…" she frowned, pausing for a moment. The image of flames shooting up from the ground flitted through her mind. The strawberry blonde moved her foot to the left and jammed her heel into the ground. There was a spark, a miniature plume of smoke, and then… nothing. So much for a reliable light source. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I suppose you're not quite as strong as you should be…"

"Great. Just great. Now I'm doubly screwed." Sam sighed, kicking at another uneven patch of ground. She blinked owlishly for a moment and let her eye lids slide shut. "You know… it's not so bad when you close your eyes."

She heard Sebastian sigh.

"I suppose it wouldn't be… Ah. Here we are."

Sam opened her eyes and smiled.

"I can see!"

"Well, yes. You can."

"Thank you, fiery tombs!"

Sam stepped forward, confident in her stride now that she could again see the ground beneath her feet. She peered around the flaming burial ground with notable interest. Each tomb was built deep into the ground; however, the heads of each victim was clearly visible amongst the fire surrounding them… almost as if they were standing in their graves.

"I wonder if any of these people would be interesting to talk with…" she whispered to herself.

"Most likely not. Many are politicians," Sebastian answered.

"Oh… Nice to know."

Sebastian grasped onto her hand and continued to lead her through the layer.

"Come. There isn't much to see here. The next layers are the ones we need to worry about."

"Is that where the demon is?" Sam asked. "The one you wanted to see?"

"There are two I'd like to talk with actually."

"Who are they?" she asked curiously.

"They're not the most pleasant of creatures," he smirked lightly to himself. "…both appearance and personality wise."

"How do you know them?" Sam questioned, stepping around a particularly wide, open tomb. The flames licked upwards and over the edge. The person hidden within the fiery casket was little more than a black mass of mutilated bones and charred skin. The smoky smell of burning flesh made her nose twitch.

"I met them during my own test," he answered smoothly. "I refused to accept their help… though I don't recall needing it in the first place."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't _someone _special."

She felt the demon's arm snake around her waist.

"Ah, but I am."

She patted his arm lightly.

"You keep telling yourself that, darling."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam stared at the creature from her spot safely hidden behind Sebastian's back.

She'd both heard and read many stories about different mythological monsters, and this particular one had never really scared her. Sure, the actual story was beyond disturbing. Reading about a woman who climbed inside a wood cow in order to have sex with a white bull was a bit creepy… particularly because Sam had only been eleven when she'd first read the story in one of her brother's books.

The two demons had been conversing for a few minutes and Sam had been all to happy to stay out of the conversation. The half man creature had her on edge.

The minotaur itself has never frightened her. No. She'd read about much worse monsters. But now, seeing the half bull, half human creature up close… Well. To put it simply… the thing was really not pleasing on the eyes. Sebastian hadn't been kidding when he said it didn't have a pleasant appearance.

The minotaur's bull head was covered in gore and mismatched sections of texture ranging from thick, shining, fur to bald, burned, skin. Its faded, off-white, horns were twisted in odd, perverse, shapes and looked as if they had been dipped in blood. _Or it stabbed something_, Sam shuddered. It's tail whipped back and forth angrily, as if swatting at a never ended swarm of invisible insects. The part of the creature that was human however, was in pristine condition. There was not a scratch on its porcelain skin.

The stark contrast between man and beast was incredibly disturbing. The strawberry blonde wasn't certain if she'd rather face the layer on her own or have to put up with the monster as her guide. From the way it kept snorting and snapping, she was leaning towards the earlier.

"I don't see why I should go out of my way to help a human born."

"I'm asking as a personal favor."

The minotaur chortled.

"I owe you and your family _nothing_, Malphas."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I am aware."

"Than why bother? You know that I'm busy guarding the layers. I have no time to watch over a new born brat."

"So you're saying that it would be too difficult for you?" Sebastian challenged.

"Of course not. I could watch over her if I wanted to with my eyes closed," the monster shot back, lips twisted in an ugly scowl.

Sam quirked an eyebrow when she noticed a Sebastian's lips slant upward in a slight smirk.

"Oh? I don't believe you could."

Sam glanced back and forth between the two. Sebastian's calm, arrogant, grin and the minotaur's obviously boiling rage seemed to fight one another.

"Are you calling me _weak_, Malphas?"

"Perhaps."

_Oh_, Sebby was a _sly_ little demon.

"You don't think that I can baby sit your brat and perform my duties at the same time?"

"Not in the slightest."

The minotaur snarled at the blow to its pride.

"_Fine_. I'll watch over your little _pet_," it spat, raking its foot through the thick, almost goopy, dirt. "I have nothing better to do… and I can guarantee it will be no challenge what. so. _ever_."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you then."

Sebastian turned and pulled Sam along after him.

After the two were out of ear shot, the dark haired demon let out a dark chuckle and Sam looked up at him, arching her eyebrow lightly in a silent question.

"Cows are idiotic creatures, don't you agree? Such small brains…"

Sam laughed and poked him lightly in the side.

"You're really good at using reverse psychology. Have I ever told you that?"

"I don't recall."

"Well, you are. You went from asking him to help me to him practically demanding that you let him guard me. You're a true professional at manipulating people to do what you want. My metaphorical hat comes off to you."

He bowed lightly, mockingly.

"Thank you, my lady. Now, before we meet the next important layer guardian, let's take a small tour of the seventh circle. Personally, this is my favorite."

"Violence?" Sam asked, unsure if she remembered which layer was which.

Sebastian's eyes glinted red for a moment and a wide smirk spread across his lips.

"_Violence_."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam stared at the boiling river before her with narrowed eyes and a scrunched up nose. Standing next to her, Sebastian looked almost as if he was glowing. He inhaled deeply.

"Don't you love the smell?"

"Of boiling blood? No. Not in the least," she frowned, face twisted in disgust at the coppery spell wafting through the air. She peered around the area of punishment and her gaze landed on a pair of centaurs with bows and arrows strapped to their backs. "Are we here to talk with them?"

"No, just passing through. I quite enjoy sight seeing."

"…you are so messed up."

He grinned down at her.

"I _am_ a demon."

She rolled her eyes with a depleted sigh.

"You win this argument."

She peered around at the area flooded with blood and fire. The arrows protruding from many of the victims backs, heads, and faces told her that these people may not provide the best conversations. She clutched onto Sebastian's hand as he easily led her through a maze of bobbing stone bridges. Gradually, the amount of brimstone and blood began to grow smaller until the two were out on an open plain.

Sam looked around the area cautiously. She and Sebastian were surrounded by thorny bushes and small, bird like creatures. They nibbled on each of the withered bushes one at a time. Each branch that broke off of the dried up plant seemed to bleed like an open wound would on a human. The strawberry blonde glanced up at Sebastian, ready to ask him a question, when suddenly all of the small bird like creatures took off into the air with a screech.

Sam froze when she heard an oddly familiar sound.

"_Sebastian_…"

The demon smirked.

"Do you recall what I said about making friends with Cerberus?"

"Yes…" she answered cautiously.

"Do you remember what I also said about there being numerous forms of Cerberus living in various layers?"

"Yes…"

The sound grew louder until it all but roared in her ears. Sebastian's smirk drooped a bit when he heard the creatures getting closer. He nudged Sam in front of him. She stared back at him, mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, panicked.

"Offering you as bait, of course. I don't enjoy dealing with them."

Before she could retort, the first of the creatures crashed through the bushes with a drawn out howl. Sam blanched.

"Didn't I say something along the lines of Pluto being enough for one lifetime?"

"Ah, but in Hell you'll live through many life times."

Sam glared at him icily just as one of the monsters trotted up to her, red eyes glimmering like hardened gems. It lifted its massive, furry, head and let out a bellowing howl, pointy ears pressed flat against its skull. Many others followed suit, appearing from behind the thorny bushes.

"Sam, may I introduce you to the second largest pack of Hell Hounds in all of the nine layers," Sebastian smirked, resting his chin on the top her head. Sam glare up at him as best as she could.

"No. No you may not."

His smirk widened as the canines continued to howl and bark.

"Too late."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Damn… I'm pissed that it's officially Sunday (aka: no Saturday update D: ) Writing and brainstorming just eat up so much time *sigh* Well, I hope everyone is having a lovely weekend and such. I'm too tired to write a legit author's note, so this is it…**

**See you soon~**


	62. Preparing II

**Happy Saturday! This chapter is for all those who (like me) are sick and or reaching said state of health!**

***insert awkward cough***

**Yeah… being sick sucks… I feel slightly delusional…**

**RedPenBlueInk: I'm honestly not sure *sweat drop* I have so many plot bunnies hopping around in my noggin that involve the reapers, don't involve the reapers, involve Sarah, involve Alex, don't involve either, and so on that I have no really direct idea about what to do…**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx: Any of the more 'serious' romance (by serious, did you mean sex?) will be in an off shoot/one shot/whatever you want to call it so that this story can remain rated T (I really like it as a not to serious fic for some reason… though I do plan on writing a lemon at some point). And children are something that I'd really, really like to do. God… the two of them as parents… Just the thought makes me want to burst out laughing XD**

**Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End : Oddly enough, yes XD It was the first thing that popped into my head during a wave of writer's block. **

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I thought you _hated _dogs," Sam spat, pressing herself closer to Sebastian and further from the snapping and snarling hell hounds.

"Oh, believe me when I say that I _loathe_ the creatures; however," the demon smirked, "I am not the one who has to put up with them."

"I hate you."

Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm positive that you will thank me when this is all over… so you may make as many empty threats against me as you'd like."

Sam sent him an icy glare over her shoulder before turning back to the canines.

These hellhounds, unlike Cerberus, had one head; however, they didn't appear to be any less threatening. Each was a either a varying shade of red, brown, or black with the same bloody crimson eyes as all those surrounding it. Their fur looked jagged and rough… almost more like misplaced scales than hair. The talons on their paws dug into the goopy dirt with every move they made and their leathery looking tails lashed back and forth like whips. The beasts snarled and lunged at one another, sharp fangs glinting menacingly.

The strawberry blonde gulped.

"Uhm… I liked Cerberus more…"

The hellhound closest to her perked up at hearing her speak and took a step forward. Sam gulped and backed tracked in panic. Her fear flared ever stronger when she didn't collide with a familiar chest.

_Holy shit. He ditched me. _

The demon's voice reverberated in her ears.

"Ditch_ would not be the proper word in the situation. I left you on your own because you must learn to deal with tense situations on your own… particularly if you wish to pass the challenge." _

_Damn you._

"_Both of us are already damned, darling."_

Sam shook her head with a frustrated growl. She looked back up at the pack of hellhounds. A few had settled down on the ground while others had simply left. The strawberry blonde caught the gaze of a chocolate brown canine. It stared back at her for a moment in what could only be described as absolute indifference before letting out a gigantic yawn and curling into a ball, closing its eyes.

Sam blinked, confused.

The snarling and anxious snapping had faded to the occasional grunt and plenty of large yawns. She peered around the pack with narrowed, cautious eyes. _Why aren't they attacking me? Their acting like regular old dogs…not vicious hellhounds. _

"_Do you see? You can handle Hell."_

_I never said I couldn't, _Sam mentally shot back with a scowl.

"_But you had your doubts."_

…

Sam sighed and turned back to the dogs. She took a few cautious steps forward. The brown one's ear twitched lightly in her direction but no other movements were made by any of them. She moved forward another step. And then another.

"_Pick one," _Sebastian's voice ordered her. "_Try and be civil towards it."_

_I'd like to see _you _be nice to these things, _she snapped venomously.

"_Not likely."_

_Hypocrite. _

Oh, she could just picture that stupid, infuriating, smirk of his.

"_Indeed."_

Sam grumbled and tried to cut off the mental conversation.

She glanced over the numerous hellhounds scattered around the small area. Again, her gaze fell on the large brown one. She took a small step in its direction. Its red eyes flickered towards her but the large creature otherwise remained still. She moved a few feet closer. The monster was staring at her now. The hackles on its back were starting to rise ever so slightly.

She held up her hands in a sign of peace.

"_Easy_, doggy. _Nice_, hellhound."

The canine lifted its large head, ears twitching lightly before flattening against its skull. Its lips pulled back into a small, warning, snarl. Sam froze mid-step, eyes widening. Its glimmering red eyes glared back at her.

"_You need to keep moving forward, Sam. Unless you can stand up to it, there's no way a hellhound will ever accept you as a higher being."_

She gnawed nervously on her bottom lip.

_But I can't-_

"_Yes. You can." _

The hellhound stood slowly and stretched. Sam took another step closer and it let out a frighteningly ferocious snarl. She paused.

"_Keep going." _

She took another step. The growling became louder.

"_You're doing fine."_

She reached out a hand and the demon hound snapped at it. She drew her hand back, wide eyed.

_Maybe I should just pick another one-_

Sebastian's voice snapped back, a frustrated snarl in the back of her head.

"_Sam, if you ever want to truly be a demon, be my mate, be accepted by my family… _you cannot be a coward_."_

_I'm not a coward…_

"_You've done nothing to prove otherwise."_

_I'm not a coward!_

"_Then _act_. Fight."_

The hellhound let out another angry growl and Sam let out an enraged one of her own. She moved forward and the animal lunged to the side, fangs bared and talons raking at the dirt. For a moment, it stared her down. Its nose twitched and its stance became lax. It curled back on the ground, back facing her.

Sam bristled.

"Even _you're _looking down on me?" she shrieked at the canine, pulling at her hair. "I can't take this anymore!"

"_Fight."_

_Oh, believe me. I plan on it. _

She stepped forward and the hellhound spun, letting out a snarl. She ignored it, walked up to the dog, and jabbed it roughly in the nose.

"Listen here, _mutt_. I dealt with one of you on Earth and I honestly don't give a rat's ass whether or not I have to deal with another one of you! So bite me. _I dare you_. There's nothing worse than a pissed off female, pal. You so much as bury one of those _stupid teeth _of yours into my skin, and so help me, I'll-"

Sam flinched and looked down when she noticed the demon dog was now latched to her arm.

"Really? Did you just _not listen _to my rant at all?"

The dog buried its fangs further into the flesh of her forearm. Sam was about to shoot out another scathing rebuke when she realized that this hellhound had in fact decided to chomp on her arm… and she couldn't feel it. At all. Well, sure, she supposed that she could feel a bit of pressure on the area… but it was nothing more than if someone had placed a hand on her arm. There was no pain. No nothing.

"_Sam, though you may not feel any pain at the moment, it is still not necessarily a good idea to allow a hellhound to bite you."_

_Oh… okay then. What do I do?_

"_Get rid of it, obviously."_

_Well, _duh. _But how?_

"_Hellhounds do not generally attack demons because we are above them."_

_So…?_

"_Prove that you are a demon."_

_How? _She grumbled, irritated. The injured flesh was starting to twitch and was itching like anything.

"_How did I prove to Cerberus that we were both demons?"_ He asked.

_You death stared it._

"_You must do the same."_

_I. have. been. _she snapped_. _She shook her arm but the demon hound stayed firmly latched on.

She could swear she heard Sebastian sigh in irritation.

"_Sam. Your eyes."_

_What about them?_

"…_are you really this hopeless?"_

_Hey!_

"_If you can't figure this out on your own-"_

_Shh… let me think.. I get it. My eyes… you mean when my eyes are red_… _like when I scared the heck out of that guy in the alley the day I hunted._

"_Yes." _

_Okay then. I can do this._

Sam closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. What had she done before to make her eyes glow? Well… that was the thing. She hadn't _done_ anything. Both times had been entirely by coincidence… an accident.

"_What did you feel at those times? What did I tell you to think of?"_

Sam wracked her brain. The first time, Sebastian had told her to think of her hunger and her anger… and anger had been what set her off the second time too. But what was she angry about now?

Well, she was angry that this hellhound was trying to eat her arm. She was angry that she even had to associate with the creature. She was angry that she had to take the challenge to impress Sebastian's family. She was angry _at_ his family. She was angry at all of Hell at the moment.

Her retina's began to heat and she blinked, feeling an icy calm flood through her body.

"_Good girl."_

Sam turned her glare on the demon hound. It stared back at her indifferently for a moment before releasing her arm. It backed away a few feet and sat lightly on its haunches, watching her.

"That's it?" she frowned. "That seemed too easy."

"_Yes. It wasn't meant to be difficult."_

The strawberry blonde flexed her arm, watching in awe as miniscule amounts of blood seeped from the punctures. The drops rolled harmlessly down her arm and fell to the dirt beneath. She stared with wide eyes as the small wounds began to close until they faded completely.

"Whoa."

"_You're not finished yet."_

Sam sighed and moved forward yet again. She cautiously reached out and placed her hand on the hellhounds furry head.

_Uhm… now what?_

"_Wait."_

So, she waited. After a few silent moments, the hound arched its neck lightly so it could tap its nuzzle against her outstretched fingers. It licked lightly at her skin, almost as if it was apologizing for the earlier bite. She reached out a again and petted it on the head. The dog sat silently, tail wagging gently back and forth. Sam smiled.

"You know. Dogs aren't all that bad."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Sebastian standing behind her.

"We should move on…" he glanced at the hellhound with distaste, "before that creature twists your mind."

She rolled her still red eyes.

"You just hate the fact that I could possibly like dogs, even if it's only a teensy, weensy, little bit."

"Exactly."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_Sebastian_…"

The dark haired demon's eye twitched lightly in annoyance as he glanced behind him and his companion.

"_I know_, Sam."

"It's _following_ us…"

The hellhound paused as the two walking in from of it did. It stared at Sam, looking very much like a kicked puppy dog… well, as much as a hellhound could look like a puppy.

"Why is it following us?" Sam whispered, moving closer to Sebastian.

"It may feel as if you are leaving it because it bit you."

"But…" she frowned. "Didn't you tell me a couple of minutes ago that it wouldn't come to help me unless I called it? That it couldn't be bothered otherwise?"

"Yes."

"So why is it-"

"I don't know, Sam," Sebastian answered sharply, glaring at the hound in irritation.

The strawberry blonde tapped her chin lightly, thoughtfully. She glanced back at the hellhound. Its tail began to wag and she smiled at it.

"You know… I _really_ wanted a new pet-"

"_No_."

"But-"

"Do not even consider it, Sam."

"But-"

"_No_. That's my final word."

"You're not the boss of me, you know. I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want!" she huffed, kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Don't act so childish." Sebastian frowned sourly at the creature. "Keeping a hellhound as a pet is out of the question."

"Oh. Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Yes. _Why_."

He didn't respond and Sam grinned triumphantly up at him. She stroked the hound's nuzzle.

"Do you hear that, Rufus. You're coming home with me!" she squealed. Sam may have hated dogs on Earth, but this one didn't slobber, bark obnoxiously at random objects, or pee in unpleasant places. Not to mention, it already seemed one hundred percent dedicated to her.

Sebastian stared at the female in confusion.

"_Rufus?_"

"You never made fun of Avalon's name!" she shot back, continuing to pet the dog's head.

"…You're still not taking it back with us."

Sam pouted and let out a sad sigh. She walked up to Sebastian, bottom lip puckered and hands clasped under her chin. She stared up at him with large, watery, blue eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaassse?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

She leaned closer, standing up on her tip toes.

"_Please_, Sebastian."

"…" The demon frowned and glanced between Sam and the hellhound. "What sort of benefit do I get out of giving in to your wish to keep the mutt?"

Sam frowned.

"Uhm… do you want something in particular?" she paused and let out a groan when he sent her a pointed look. "Can we move past the sex? I _said_ soon. Can we get the whole challenge thing over first before we start worrying about when I sleep with you?"

He sighed.

"Fine… though we're still not keeping to the mutt."

"Oh, come _on_! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine… but it sleeps outside."

Sam smiled and pecked him on the nose.

"Thank you~"

"Hmm… If it becomes a problem, it's leaving."

"_It_ is no longer an it. _It_ is Rufus," Sam corrected, moving back over to the hellhound. She hugged the dog tightly, smiling as its whip like tail began to wag spastically back and forth. She still missed Avalon and having a pet again (even if it _was _a dog) felt nice.

"…forget sleeping outside. It's never coming inside the nest."

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"It's a dog. It has no feelings."

Rufus growled at Sebastian and Sebastian glared icily back. The demon's lips curled over his teeth in a snarl.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to start snapping at the dog?"

He frowned sourly at her.

"I'd gladly snap its neck."

Sam sighed.

"I know you would… Now. Didn't you want me to meet another demon today?"

Sebastian nodded stiffly.

"The dog can't come with us. This demon dislikes canines as much as I do."

"I have trouble believing that's possible."

"Ah, but it is. In actuality, most if not all demons loathe hellhounds. They're nothing. They're pathetic creatures."

"Stop being so mean to Rufus while he's standing right here!" she snapped.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Well, the truth hurts."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Sorry this is so short. I'm really not feeling too hot at the moment. (I might have mono D: ) **

**See you all next week~**


	63. Preparing III

**Hello, everyone!**

**Slowly and surely getting over my illness (whatever the heck it was… blood tests come back soon! …though I kind of am terrified to know considering we just finished the virus and bacteria unit in science…). I don't know if I'm just in a weird mood or this is how I truly wanted to story to go, but this chapter is a bit… dark wouldn't be the proper word… so… angsty? (Which according to autocorrect is not actually a word). A bunch of good ol' inner conflict stuff, drama (ish), and a pinch of self loathing all piled into this lovely little update. **

**And for all those who want it (and a good deal want it) a bit of a steamy scene (God… just **_**typing **_**those words makes me feel like a crappy porno writer). It's not **_**too**_** much, just more than late…well… more than **_**ever**_**, really. A LOT more than ever. "It seems a bit too PG-13 for my taste" (to quote Ned Flanders). **

**I really, really like this chapter actually, so I hope you all like it too :D Also, it's nice and long. So...**

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Rufus, _stay_."

The hellhound tilted its head lightly to the side as it walked but continued moving in the pair's direction none the less.

"Stay!"

The canine paused for a moment before continuing towards Sam. He sat at her feet, tail whipping back and forth. The strawberry blonde groaned and Sebastian sent her a smug smirk.

"Do you now see why dogs are troublesome creatures?"

"Oh yeah? Do you think a _cat_ would do what anyone told it to?" Sam shot back. She knelt down to be eye level with the hellhound. "Why won't you listen to me?"

It didn't respond. For some reason, Sam felt a little surprised. Sure, dogs back on Earth couldn't talk (and thank Hell for that), but she'd had a feeling that hellhounds were exempt from that very rule. Rufus only stared back at her with his bright, blood red eyes and thumped his tail against the ground. She sighed and reached out, patting him softly on the head.

She glanced back over at Sebastian and the craggy landscape behind his back. Her demon companion had made it all too clear that the monster she was about to meet highly disapproved of hellhounds and she really needed Rufus to hit the road… if only for a few minutes.

"Rufus, please just go somewhere else for a little while, okay?"

The canine remained put.

"Perhaps you can scare it away?" Sebastian suggested. "Try using your eyes again."

"I don't want to scare him though! What if he never comes back?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed icily as the hound licked Sam's cheek.

"Believe me, _it will_."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," she sighed, standing. She closed her eyes and focused on her frustration.

The temperature change in her retinas came much more quickly this time. She opened her eyes and stared at Rufus. The hellhound flinched lightly and Sam frowned. _I don't want to scare him _too_ much…_

"Rufus," Sam said as gently as she could, "I want you to go wait for us over there." She pointed to a large mass of boulders a good four hundred meters away.

The hound's ears drooped lightly but this time it followed her request.

When he had settled down on one of the boulders, Sam sighed and turned back to Sebastian with a small smile.

"Will this eye thing work for _everything_?"

He chuckled lightly and grasped onto her hand, pulling her further towards the crag.

"Not quite… though it will be fairly useful in the upper layers that contain weaker demons."

Sam nodded but quirked her brow when Sebastian raised his other hand to her cheek. He rubbed at the skin there, his own brow furrowed in annoyance. She blushed a bit and leaned lightly into his hand.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"…Dog drool."

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned away.

"And I thought you might be having a sweet moment."

The demon smirked and bent forward, pressing his lips against hers.

"Better?"

"Mmhm," she smiled. "I like when you can be weirdly romantic without referencing sex."

He opened his mouth slightly, and Sam slapped her hand over it with a scowl.

"Nope. No perverse comments… I will gut you," she threatened. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Sam sent him a stern warning glare, slowly removing her hand. When he remained silent, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. "See? When you behave, I'll be nice. When you act like that pig whose soul I ate, you get nothing."

"Hmm… Nice to know, I suppose."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam stared over the edge of the jagged cliff side, stomach, mind, and just about every other part of her twisting in terror and nausea.

"Do we… have to go down there?"

"It depends on whether or not the demon we have to meet with is in a pleasant mood. We may need to travel all the way to the bottom or perhaps only a few hundred meters."

The strawberry blonde shifted awkwardly back and forth on the balls of her feet and glanced back over the edge. The steep drop was just as threatening as the ragged stones and molten, black, lava covering the area beneath. She couldn't see the bottom of the dark canyon even with the waterfall of flames' bright light.

"Oh… Is it generally in a good mood?"

The 'fire fall' fell all the way to the bottom of the canyon. Billowing plumes of black smoke surrounded it and the screeches of the punished could be heard from beneath it.

"No."

"…lovely."

Sebastian moved forward to stand by her side. He too peered over the edge.

"The way down is difficult and time consuming… hence why it'd be extremely helpful to have this demon by your side." He paused and glanced around for a moment before pointing to a small, slanted, pathway. "There's the way down."

He moved back from the ledge and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh and grabbed onto his outstretched hand.

"Why not? I'm already dead anyways."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The thin, slippery, path was daunting to travel down and Sam was constantly tightening her death grip on Sebastian's hand to keep from slipping. The long, silent, walk gave her a good amount of time to think… and she wasn't really liking what was churning in her mind.

She hated how much she had to cling to her demon companion in order to feel safe… and not just at the moment, either. It was everywhere she went with him now. Practically the entire time she'd been in Hell, Sebastian had been trying to encourage her to try and take matters into her own hands and fight her own battles, yet she'd always gone running for cover behind the safety barrier that he provided. Even with the pack of hellhounds, she'd needed him to give her step by step directions in order to succeed.

It was pathetic. No, it was _beyond_ pathetic.

Until now, Sam had been telling herself, _'it's because I'm a new demon. I don't know what I'm doing. I have every right to be afraid.' _Yes, she was a new demon, and yes, she did have every right in the world to be terrified out of her mind… but that didn't mean she should sit back, do nothing to help herself, and constantly expect Sebastian to be her knight in shining armor. She had always fought for herself and the ones she cared for when she was a human.

_Where's the girl that had charged headfirst into the Tower of London to rescue the man she loved? Where's the girl who had openly insulted an angel when she knew she could very well be seconds away from death? Where's the girl who refused to sit back and let others rescue her?_

Sam bit her lip, eyes darting to the side. She felt useless and she hated that. Her hand tightened around Sebastian's and, ignoring the worried look he sent her way, she made a silent promise to herself to meet the next demon head on.

"I suppose he must have been in a fairly decent mood after all."

The strawberry blonde peered up at Sebastian to see him looking in the direction of a gaping, open-mouthed, cave. Nestled inside was a what appeared to be an elegant, beautifully colored, wyvern.

The dragon seemed to hear them approach and craned its long neck around to look at the pair. In place of a reptilian head, Sam looked gazes with that of the face of a humble, honest man. It stood, stretching leisurely, and she noticed that the demon had large, lion-like paws rather than talons. Sebastian paused by the mouth of the cave and the monster inside moved forward rather gracefully for its large body size. It stopped at the entrance, looking the pair over with critical, golden, eyes. It's gaze fell on Sebastian.

"Malphas. I haven't seen you for some time. Get stuck in a troublesome contract?"

"It's nice to see you as well, Geryon… and this time, it was well worth the wait," Sebastian smirked, looking smug. The dragon chuckled and Sam glanced back and forth between the two in confusion, like she was missing some kind of inner joke.

"And I see you brought a souvenir back with you." The creature looked over the strawberry blonde with distaste. "…though I believe that a regular demoness would have been a much better toy than a human-born."

Sam bristled and she felt Sebastian stiffen at her side.

"Actually… she is my mate."

Sam met the reptilian demon's glare head on, despite how much the young demon part of her was telling her to grovel and hide. _Remember the promise. Remember the promise._

"_This_ is your _mate_?" it spat, looking dumbstruck.

"Yes."

The dragon's venomous glare intensified and Sam kicked up her own a few notches to match it. Her eyes began to heat and the demon's leer began to fade.

Then, it burst out in raucous laughter.

"This should be amusing. I can't wait to see exactly what your father will do to her."

"Actually… that's what I came to talk with you about."

Geryon's laughter faded and he glanced over at Sebastian, not amused.

"You want me to help protect it against your father's wrath? That's not going to happen, Malphas."

"No," Sebastian cut in. "Sam is going to take the layer test that most new demons participate in. I simply want you to transport her through the eighth layer."

"No. I don't help _scum_," the dragon hissed, its human face twisting in disgust and golden eyes flashing blood red. It's gaze fell on the female and Sam had to do everything possible to keep from withering under its ferocious glare.

_Remember the promise. Remember the promise. _

"_Leave_," it spat. "Until you drop the human whore, you're just as bad as _it_ is." Then, mockingly, it laughed. "_Let the Lord have mercy on your soul_."

Sam's anger flared.

Sure, let the big, scary looking dragon insult _her_. Whatever. After dealing with Alecto and talking with Tisiphone, she'd been expecting a good tidal wave or two of hate filled insults. Sebastian, however, shouldn't be subjected to any of that. Sure, she supposed she could say that she didn't really deserve to be slandered either, but this was _Sebastian_. She wasn't about to stand around and let her mate be badmouthed because of her status.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Geryon turned on her, eyes narrowed.

"_What_?"

"_I said_, leave him alone. Don't insult him because of me!" she fumed.

The dragon looked down at her, human face twisted in an awkward smirk as Sam's eyes flashed red.

"So the little human has a backbone."

"You bet I do."

The wyvern sat back on its haunches, long, snakelike tail whipping back and forth. The sharp tip dragged across the cave walls, scratching them.

"I don't appreciate the way you're talking back to me_, human_."

"Well I don't appreciate staring at your face. It's not really all that easy on the eyes."

Geryon twitched, eyes narrowing further. Sam felt Sebastian grip her arm- a warning to be quiet- but she shrugged him off and stepped forward. Maybe it was all of her pent up anger at her own cowardliness as of late coming out in one, big, angry rage. Maybe it was just stupidity… but either way, she walked up to the lion-pawed dragon and proceeded to do what she did best: make a demon _very _angry.

"Listen here you sniveling, little lizard. I may be human born, but that doesn't automatically make you any better than me! You have no right to bash Sebastian because he found his mate… even _if_ that mate turned out to be a stupid, little, human!" she snapped. "You're a pathetic, ugly, demon and, considering you're curled up all by your little lonesome self, I'm going to guess you don't have a soul mate. You'll probably never have one either, seeing as you're-"

Sam froze when Sebastian appeared in front of her, hands locked around the dragon's tail- the dagger like tip only inches from her forehead. The scaled demon was shuddering in rage and the strawberry blonde watched in horror as its human face ripped open, revealing a hideously warped draconian one with monstrous fangs and black eyes. It roared and snapped viciously, enraged.

Sebastian frowned sourly and adjusted his hands so that he had a firmer grip on the demon's tail. He pulled his arms back and, with a great heave, sent the wyvern crashing into the cave wall. The dragon lifted its head with another venomous snarl and began to surge forward when a large stalactite crashed to the ground, blocking its path. The monster snapped and screeched as more stalactites fell around it.

It dodged a few of the projectiles and lunged forward, fangs glistening with spit. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and maneuvered the both of them out of the way. He set her down quickly and jumped forward, landing a solid kick to the wyvern's ribs. It flew backwards, again colliding roughly with the wall. Another large stalactite crashed to the ground, this time smashing into the dragon demon's wing. It roared in agony and frustration as it tried to free itself.

Sam felt Sebastian's hand latch tightly around her wrist and looked up at him with wide eyes. His own eyes were glowing a brilliant red and he didn't look pleased.

"Come, Sam."

She nodded shakily as he pulled her from the cave. She glanced over her shoulder briefly to see Geryon's raging, panicked image vanish behind a thick layer of dust and rock.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Why would you act so ridiculously _stupid_?" Sebastian snapped.

Sam looked down at her hands shamefully, clenching her fists in the fabric of her shirt. Even though the nest was meant to be their home, Sam felt even more uncomfortably than she had when she was in Geryon's cave.

"I don't know… I just…"

"You _just_?"

She shrugged halfheartedly, averting her gaze.

"…Why did he get so upset when I mentioned soul mates?" she asked.

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"I just want to know," she mumbled.

"Yes, and _I _want to know why you acted like such an idiot," Sebastian snapped, pacing back and forth across the stone floor of the nest. "When did you possibly begin to think that insulting a demon of a much higher rank than yourself would be a good idea?"

"I just wanted to defend you… I was sick of being weak and afraid of everything..."

"You are a new born demon. You _are_ weak," Sebastian replied through clenched teeth. "_What part of that do you not understand_?"

"Well I don't want to be!" Sam shot back, jumping to her feet. "I hate not being able to do anything to protect myself! I hate being helpless and pathetic and useless! I hate that you have to rescue me every other minute! It's not fair!"

"It's perfectly _fair_. Every demon has to go through that faze-"

"I don't care about it not being fair for me! I get that every human born demon has to go through it! I get it!" she raged. "I _care_ that it's unfair for you!"

"Sam, if you think that it bothers me that I have to deal with all the problems that come from you being born human-"

"I get that! You've told me a dozen times that it _doesn't _bother you!" she cut in. Her eyes softened lightly and she bit her lip. "…but it bothers _me_."

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I understood the price of bringing you back to Hell with me, and I willfully accepted it."

"I know… but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty…"

The dark haired demon let out another sigh. Sam sat back down and leaned against the cold, stone, wall. She looked over at Sebastian with sad eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

"If you could have chosen someone else to be your soul mate… would you have?"

"When I was younger? Yes… without a doubt."

Sam flinched and he sat next to her.

"Actually… even during the early days of my contract with Ciel Phantomhive, if I had known I would have a human for a soul mate, I would have been mortified."

Sam's expression fell and she felt her eyes heat… though not as a warning that her irises were about to become blood red. She hugged her knees tighter.

"Oh…"

"However, if I had the chance to go back to that time and cancel the contract in order to avoid meeting you, I wouldn't dare."

Sam looked up at him and forced an awkward, watery, smile.

"Because I'd hunt you down either way?"

"Not quite."

"Because you would never get to meet Avalon?"

"No."

"Because you would never have gotten to kill an angel if you hadn't been in the contract?"

He sighed.

"_Must_ you be so difficult?"

She nodded. He let out another heavy breath.

"I would not cancel the contract _because I never would have met you_."

Sam smiled happily against her knees.

"And _that," _she mumbled contentedly, "is what I've been waiting to hear…" Her smile widened and she leaned against his side. She peered up at the demon through her lashes. "…So… you really _don't_ care if I was born a human? Not at all?"

"Not at all…" he smirked, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "…though I do mind that you were born so _prudish_."

"…sorry," she mumbled, flushing when she felt his lips press against the skin of her throat. "I'm working hard to change that, though…"

"I know you are," he hummed. "Though I wish you would expedite the process."

Before she knew it, Sam was leaning backwards as the demon pressed an openmouthed kiss to her neck. The strawberry blonde made a little noise in the back of her throat and her eyes flew open. Her face went beat red as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Sebastian smirked smugly down at her.

"What was _that_, may I ask?"

"Uh… uhm…"

"Hmm… You may be less of a prude than I originally believed."

Sam spluttered.

"It's not like that was intentional! I'm not trying to _egg you on_!…and I am very much a proud prude if I do say so myself!"

"So you would prefer we stop?" he asked, arching a midnight black eyebrow.

"_No_!" she squeaked. "Uhm… I mean… Uh… Sixty two?"

He rolled his eyes but smirked, leaning down to press his lips against hers. Sam let out a content sigh and kissed back. After a moment, she felt Sebastian open his mouth against hers and her own suddenly became sealed shut_. _It was an awkward feeling to hold her lips that tightly together, but she wasn't going to give into him _that_ easily. His tongue prodded at her lips for a moment before he pulled back with a frustrated growl.

"Why must you make everything so _difficult_?"

She smirked up at him.

"Because I can… _and it's fun to watch you suffer_," she grinned, craning her neck upwards to lock their lips back together. Sebastian pushed back hard, opening his mouth before Sam was prepared to fight back.

She let him explore her mouth for a few moments before fighting back. She wasn't going to let him have complete dominance over her, after all. That would just make him ever _more_ cocky… And Hell knows if his head got any bigger it just might pop.

Sebastian's hands trailed down her sides and Sam let out a content sigh, entangling her fingers in his hair. After a few more minutes, she pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Wow. No wonder my cousins are sluts. I didn't know kissing someone could actually feel that… that… I don't even know how to describe it!"

Sebastian chuckled, breathing hardly any different than usual. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her neck.

"And this is just kissing, dearest. _Imagine the end result_."

Sam shuddered, fists clenching tightly in his hair. Sebastian moved his lips back to her own. After a moment, his hands moved back down to her sides, grasping onto her hips. The strawberry blonde shivered and-

With a howl, Rufus sprinted into the nest, sopping wet and skidding ungracefully across the slippery, stone, floor before sliding head first into the wall with a yelp. The two demons sprawled on the ground looked up in shock. Sam pushed Sebastian off her and ran over to the hellhound.

"Rufus! What happened to you?"

The hound stared up at her with sad eyes and licked her lovingly on the cheek. Sam pat his head before rushing to find something to dry him off.

Sebastian glared at the canine, murder evident in his red eyes.

Sam was back moments later, using a raggedy towel to wipe the gunk from Rufus's fur.

"There, there. How's your head? These walls aren't the nicest thing to run into… You poor baby," she cooed. Sam looked up and noticed Sebastian. She cocked her head to the side when she saw his flaming red eyes, stiff posture, and dark aura. "Sebastian…?"

"_I'm going to kill that mutt_."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**XD**

**Ah~ That was honestly too much fun to write. I feel like such a perv :P Oh well. Every fanfic writer must get over the fear of writing PG-13 or above sex scenes. I think I'm officially over mine. **

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! See you next week~**


	64. To Train I

'**ello, everyone~**

**FrellingBlighter: Yes to the more romancey smut. No to the Sam becoming all 'Screw it, I'm bedding you.' XD After all, all that really happened in the last chapter was an overly elaborated kissing scene. Even if Rufus hadn't ruined the moment, Sam probably would have stopped Sebastian at some point.**

**moonbunny81: Definitely :) It just depends on when I can find the perfect spot to fit it in.**

**Curious: Yup; dear old Rufus is named after the naked mole rat in Kim Possible. In real life, mole rats are honestly really not all that pleasant to look at, but Rufus is so adorable :3 Hence, I wanted my hellhound, even though hellhounds are meant to be hideous, to be cute.**

**blackflames101: Sebastian is still in his human form. Most demons in Hell are. When Sam met Sebastian's brother, he was in his human form and Tisiphone (when she wasn't working at the gate) was also in her human form.**

**Onward~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I'm sorry, Rufus, but you really need to stay out here for a while… Sebastian still looks like he's ready to rip your head off," Sam frowned, running her fingers through the hellhound's coarse fur. The canine beat its tail back and forth contently, seemingly pleased that he had succeeded in angering the dark haired demon.

Sam sighed and stood, brushing off her pants. She pet the dog's head for a moment before turning to head back to the nest. Rufus whined and she bit her lip. _Don't turn around, Sam. Don't turn around. Don't- Damn it. I turned around. _The hellhound stared up at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes. He looked so neglected.

The strawberry blonde bit her lip ever harder at Rufus tilted his head and flattened his ears pathetically, tail going between his legs as he groveled. _Must ignore cuteness. Must ignore cuteness. _She felt her eyes heat and she glared lightly at the dog.

"No, Rufus. You're staying here."

The dog cried pathetically and Sam swore the hound was about to start bawling. One more head tilt, another heart breaking whine and she dashed forward, throwing her arms around it in a tight hug.

"LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Rufus's tail started to whip back and forth and he licked her cheek happily.

The strawberry blonde felt something looming over her and her pet froze, letting out a light growl. She looked up to see what had brought the feeling of dread.

"Sam. Leave the dog. _Now_."

"But he's so neglected!" she sobbed, squishing his droopy face as she hugged him. "See!"

"It will be _dead _if you don't get back to the nest in the next ten second," Sebastian spat, steely glare focused on the canine.

"If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

"You would get over it."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would."

"No!"

"…I am not starting this argument."

Sam's eyes narrowed at him in a silent threat as he took a step towards the hellhound, irises flashing red in irritation. Sebastian sighed.

"Sam, it's late. If you want to be at your best tomorrow, you need to sleep."

She stood, stretching.

"I know… I'm just worried for Rufus's safety and all, considering you seemed _so_…" the strawberry blonde made an awkward gesture with her hand and cleared her throat. "Uhm… _angrily put off_."

"I was."

"_Was,_ meaning… you're not angry anymore?" Sam asked hopefully.

When Rufus had…err_… interrupted _her and Sebastian, the demon had all but ripped the canine to shreds. The poor dog had bolted out of the nest, tail between his legs and crying the whole way. Sebastian seemed truly ready to slaughter Rufus (and as viciously as possible) if the opportunity arose. Sam had to make sure that he wouldn't sneak off when she fell asleep to kill her new pet.

The dark haired demon glared venomously at the hellhound.

"No."

"No, you're not angry, or no, you still are?"

He continued to stare down the dog, deathly silent.

"Uhm… I'll take that as a 'yes. I still want to murder him.'"

"That would be correct."

"Lovely," she sighed, letting out a yawn. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you promise not to sneak off in the middle of the night to maul him, I'll gladly go back to the nest with you; however, if you plan on torturing my poor puppy while I sleep, I'll be camping out here tonight."

Sebastian sighed and turned, walking back to the nest. The demon glanced over his shoulder and made a rough gesture with his head for her to follow. Sam grinned triumphantly and, with a final pat to Rufus's head and an order for him to stay put, skipped contentedly after him.

"It's nice to know you listen to what I tell you~"

He glanced over at her, eyebrow quirked in a silent question.

"Why _wouldn't _I listen to you?"

She shrugged.

"I d'know. I've just heard and read about a lot of women who always complain that their husbands never listen to them. I guess I kind of pictured you to be one of those people who would shrug off others' problems."

He smirked down at her.

"You're right about that. I couldn't care less about the woes of others… however, I do have to put up with you for eternity, so I might as well force myself to put up with your troubles."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Great _explanation. I feel _so _loved."

"You're very welcome then."

"That was _sarcasm_, Sebastian," she grumbled, skirting around a particularly large rock directly in front of the entrance to the nest.

"Hmm. I know," he hummed, smirk spread mockingly across his lips. Sam sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped into their home.

She felt Sebastian's arm wrap around her waist and his mouth on her neck. She let out another heavy breath and sent him sour look.

"If you think we're starting where we left off right before Rufus hurtled in here, you are dearly mistaken."

The strawberry blonde swore she heard Sebastian snarl something under his breath along the lines of how he was going to 'rip the damned hellhound apart limb by limb and feed it to Geryon,' but it could have been her imagination. She met his enraged, red, stare with her own curious, blank one and gulped. _Nope. Not my imagination. _

She awkwardly scooted to the side and sat against the wall.

"_So_… What's on the agenda for tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to speak and Sam cut him off quickly.

" 'Murdering my dog' is not allowed on this list, understand?"

The dark haired demon sighed and sat down on their makeshift bed of furs. He gestured lightly for Sam to come sit with him and she moved cautiously to his side… recalling absentmindedly exactly which animal these furs had come from. She leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"_So…?_"

"You told me that you hated being weak and useless, correct?"

Sam nodded.

"Correct."

"On Earth, what would a person do to make themselves stronger?" he asked, peering down at her.

"Uhm… I don't know… Work out?"

Sebastian smirked at her answer.

"I suppose. The word I had in mind was 'train,' but I suppose 'work out' will do. Tomorrow, I'll begin training you to become a proper demoness. Originally, I had planned on first taking you through each of the layers, but I'd rather not have a repeat of today."

"Wait… _train me_?" Sam frowned. "How?"

"Just simple exercises to help you grasp the basics of utilizing your newly enhanced strength and speed."

"_Exercises_? Like what?" she questioned, nervous. She gulped when his smirk widened.

"Go to sleep, Sam. You'll see in the morning." He rolled his shoulders in a light stretch and lay down, closing his eyes-a clear indication that the conversation was over for the night.

"_Sebastian_."

"Sleep, Sam."

The female sighed, annoyed, and lay down, burrowing her face into the furs and curling into his side. After a moment of attempting to find the most comfortable possible position to attain adequate sleep, she closed her eyes and waited to fall asleep. After a moment, she glanced over at Sebastian.

"Can I ask just one more question?" she whispered.

"Fine," he sighed. "What is it?

"…will I have to run laps?"

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Not quite."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You know… I'm not exactly a spider or some other creepy insect that lives in Hell. I can't really scale a wall… let alone one slanted _towards _me," Sam emphasized, staring up at the giant wall of jagged, dark rocks in horror.

"Weren't you screeching at me last night about how you didn't want to be pathetic and weak?" Sebastian asked her, quirking a midnight black eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I kind of thought I would take _baby steps_ in the 'almighty demoness' direction."

The bubbling lava and dark crevices where fairly unpleasant creatures could be lurking was _not _what Sam had envisioned for her first day of 'training.' Well… she wasn't really sure _what _she had pictured.

"Why go slow when you can go quickly and attain the same end result all the faster…and with a much better outcome, in my opinion."

"…I feel like that whole sentence was just one, huge, sex reference."

He smirked deviously.

"Perhaps."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair, peering back up at the looming death wall. She glanced back at Sebastian.

"So… in what situation would scaling a wall be necessary?"

He shushed her with a cocky grin.

"At the moment, I am your teacher. As my student, you have no right to question my teaching methods."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"_Great._"

There was a moment of silence, then…

"I suggest you start running."

"_What_?" she hissed, swiveling on her heel to face him. The strawberry blonde froze in place.

Sebastian was leaning forward on the balls of his feet, eyes glowing that familiar blood red and gigantic, eerie, grin spread widely across his lips. The automatic comparison Sam's mind came up with was that of a sleek predator ready to pounce on its poor victim and tear it to unrecognizable shreds. The newborn demon within her shuddered in absolute dread.

"Uh, Sebastian…?" she asked shakily, taking a cautious step back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Giving you a bit of… _motivation_. I need you to try your very best, after all."

"I-I-I don't think I need it."

"Ah, you don't do you?" he grinned, cocking his head lightly to the side.

Sam shook her head rapidly back and forth.

"Nu-uh."

"Hmm… Well _I _think," he smirked, eyes flashing, "_you do_." The muscles in his legs tightened, ready to spring.

With a screech, Sam was sprinting in the opposite direction.

She hit the wall a lot faster and harder than she'd intended. Scratch that. She hadn't _intended _to hit the wall in the first place. She smashed ungracefully into the rock with a painful sounding crunch, burying her hands into the first crevice she could find. Her mind ignored the ache from colliding head first with a solid object and she began clawing her way up the rocky surface.

Seconds later, Sam was clutching onto a protruding rock for dear life and trying to ignore the fact that she was currently hanging a good forty feet from the ground.

Sebastian looked up at her, red eyes glimmering in amusement. He smirked.

"See? Motivation is a very useful tool."

She forced one eye open to glare spitefully down at him.

"I _hate _you."

He simply grinned up at her.

"Now. Time to come down."

Sam shook her head, clenching her eyes shut.

"No way! I barely got _up_ here! There's no way I can get back down!"

"Nonsense. You did a wonderful job of running for your life."

"_Screw you_, Sebastian."

"That will have to wait for later tonight, darling. You still have a lot more training for the day to get through."

Sam snarled down at him.

"After this challenge is over, I am going to _kill _you… no. Kill is too nice of a word. I am going to maim you and desecrate your corpse."

He smirked and the strawberry blonde shrieked when he appeared next to her. She lost her grip on the rock and Sebastian caught her arm, lowering her to the ground. Sam landed shakily on her feet and the demon dropped down next to her effortlessly.

She took a moment to catch her breath from her miniature panic attack and looked over at him sourly. He simply grinned at her, eyes flashing.

"Now. Time for _laps_."

She blanched.

"I thought you said that I wouldn't have to do laps."

"I believe I said _not quite_," he smirked, holding his finger up to his lips. "Now..." His eyes faded back to that glimmering, blood, red.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she panted. "I just had a tiny heart attack getting to the top of that slope and then falling back down! At least give me a two minute break!"

"_Run_."

The strawberry blonde crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and pinned him with her best glare.

"No."

"Alright then."

He stretched leisurely for a moment before falling back into the same predator-like posture he'd been in when she'd clamored for safety at the top of the wall.

"I suggest you start running… _now_."

Sam let out an earsplitting shriek and took off in a wild sprint, smirking demon on her heels.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

With an exhausted groan, Sam flopped back against the large boulder nearest her. She wiped tiredly at her sweat coated brow, taking in deep, fast, breaths.

"Here."

She gratefully accepted the cup Sebastian offered her, gulping down the contents. It was cool, refreshing, and calmed her racing heart. She could care less about what it actually was… and, you know what? She'd rather _not _know considering the last time she'd accepted a drink from Sebastian… well… things hadn't exactly ended well when she'd discovered the contents.

"I've never… run so fast… in my… life…" she panted, taking another swig. "Or climbed… or swam… or hid…"

Sebastian chuckled.

"You're a demoness now. It's only natural that you'd be able to do things at a greater speed and for longer periods of time."

"Please tell me that this isn't going to become a daily thing," Sam mumbled, using the edge of her sleeve to wipe at the back of her neck.

"No… but I do need to get you in shape for the challenge."

"But I _am_ in shape!"

He glanced over her hunched over, exhausted form with a skeptical eye.

"Obviously not."

Sam rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She peered over the rim of the cup at the dark haired demon standing before her.

"You're really scary, you know that?"

Sebastian smirked.

"So you've told me."

"Seriously though," she frowned, sitting up straighter. "You need to find some new ways to motivate me. I don't think my sanity can take much more of the whole 'predator' thing."

"Hmm… I can think of a few other-"

"NO sex. I am in absolutely _no_ mood to hear that word or any sort of implication of it," she snapped before falling back against the boulder. "I just want to go back to the nest and sleep _forever_."

"Then let's."

Sam took the hand he offered her and let him pull her to her feet. She used her other hand to give the now empty cup back to Sebastian.

"Thank you, but where did you _get_ that stuff anyways? We are _literally_ in the middle of nowhere…" she sighed. "You know what? I'd rather not know."

Sebastian chuckled.

"That may be best."

"…Now I _really_ don't want to know."

A few moments passed in content silence before Sam felt Sebastian lightly grasp onto her arm.

"Are you ready for the second part of your training?"

She froze, tripping over her feet as she came to an abrupt halt.

"_What_?" she spat.

He tapped his chin lightly, almost thoughtfully.

"Well, you made it all the way out here. Now you simply have to make it all the way back."

Sam groaned.

"Can't you just be nice and carry me?"

"No. As I said, you need to get in shape."

"Are you calling me fat?"

She was met with silence and Sam shoved him with a scowl.

"You're the most insensitive person I've ever met! Don't you have a soul? …Oh, wait. You don't. Silly me."

He rolled his eyes and paused, smirking at her. Sam stared back in horror as Sebastian's eyes faded to red.

"No, no, no, no, _no_. I am _not_ running again."

"During the challenge, you may have to deal with situations where you have to run in order to escape, and in these situations, what ever is chasing you won't stop to let you rest. An enemy isn't going to cope with your basic needs."

"Well no _duh_, Captain Obvious."

His eyes flashed.

"_Run."_

In a split second, Sam had turned and started sprinting in the opposite direction. She felt something tug sharply at the back of her shirt and she squeaked, skipping a step to keep from tripping and falling flat on her face.

"Hey! I'm running!"

"Well, run _faster_."

"I can't!"

There was another tug, this one rougher.

"I _am_ going faster!"

"…No, you're not. If anything, your pace has gotten slower."

"I'm trying the best I can!"

"Go faster."

"Would you just _shut up_?"

"Fine. Here's some motivation, seeing as you asked that I come up some fresh ideas. First one to reach the nest decides the fate of the hound."

"GAH! I hate you! I hate you!

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Do you know what my favorite part of writing this chapter was? Typing out the whole training scene while listening to the song 'So Happy Together.' Good God, it made me crack up just picturing the scene in my head with that song playing in the background~**

**Sorry this is kind of short. I've had a really busy day/week so it took a lot of effort to get this typed out on time. **

**Oh! I almost forgot! Happy (almost) Easter :D The Easter bunny is comin' to town tonight~ Free chocolate and other forms of sugary goodness (Peeps! :D Oh how I love thee) for moi ;)**

**See you all next week~**


	65. To Train II

**A quarter of a million hits~ Woohoo! I **_**love**_** you guys :D You all make my weeks so much better :3 I had some major writer's block when I wrote this, so hopefully it came out alright in the end. **

**WeepingLilac: Yes, yes, yes! *fangirl squeal* :D I'm super excited to right them too xD It's fun (and insanely difficult) attempting to keep Sam in character during it… and Sebby is too easy to write. 'Seducer' must just be his natural persona, I assume :3**

**Wonderunderwear: Maybe… lol. No. He's not going to die (thank God for that). Killing off men while writing, meh. Killing off women while writing, meh. Killing off puppies while writing, *tears up* Not. Going. To. Happen. xD**

**FallenWing21/xXxkikiomexXx: I'll try to get around to reading both of your stories during this week (Spring vacation! Woohoo!). I've had a bunch of stuff with school and this story and other things to work on these past seven or so days, so I haven't really had adequate time to sit down and read. I'll get to them soon though! That is a pinky promise! *Holds out pinky* Err… **_**Virtual**_** pinky promise, anyone?**

**High ho, Sebby!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

The strawberry blonde collapsed on floor of her and Sebastian's home, all but dead. She wanted to relish in this silence, this gloriously happy moment. She'd _beaten_ him after all. Squashed him with his own game. Her beloved pet was safe… and, she had something to rub in his face for eternity. Sure, her methods of winning had been a bit… _underhanded, _but she was in Hell. What did cheating matter?

_I'll tell you, _her mind snapped back. _It'll _matter_ when Sebastian's digging your grave. _

Sam allowed herself to worry about her wellbeing for a fraction of a second before simply shrugging and closing her eyes with a content sigh_. Screw it. I won, fair and… well, I won_. _Let him throw a tantrum._

Her ears perked up when she heard fast, angry, footsteps right outside the nest. The footsteps got louder and louder before stopping. She could _feel _the demon's venomous death stare boring into her head. After a moment of silence, Sam opened her eyes and smirked wickedly up at him.

"Well, well. What took you so long?"

"I was off murdering a mutt."

The smug grin vanished from her face.

"_What?"_

"It simply got in my way, and I wasn't in much of a forgiving mood due to your little… _stunt_."

The color drained from her face.

"You _didn't. _You promised that if I won, I got to chose what would happen to him!" she panicked, bolting up.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed lightly at the mention of Sam's hellhound.

"I do believe I said _a_ mutt, not _your _mutt… though slaughtering that particular abomination would have been much more satisfying."

Sam let out a heavy, relieved, sigh and collapsed back against the ground.

"Why do you _constantly_ have to give me heart attacks? Is my 'freaked out face' really _that _funny?" she asked bitterly.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Was my face amusing when you attacked me?"

"…if I answer 'yes,' will you kill me?"

He sent her a sour glare. Sam gulped and sat up, rubbing awkwardly at her arm.

"And it's not like I really could _attack_ you," she spluttered. "I mean, you would beat me hands down in a physical fight _any_ day-"

"Tackling me to the ground is not considered 'attacking?'"

"It wasn't exactly a _tackle_… more like a very forceful hug."

"A hug that involves bashing the victims head into the ground?"

"Hey! I did not _bash your head _against the ground!" she shot back with a huff. "If anything, _I _got thrown around more than you did!"

"Falling on your face in an attempt to sprint away does not count as being 'thrown around.'"

"Well then hugging doesn't count as attacking!"

Sebastian sighed in frustration.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"You ask me that same question every single day, darling."

"And I have yet to receive an answer other than the fact that you enjoying tormenting me."

"That's because that _is_ my answer!" Sam grinned. "_You _know that one of the greatest joys of life is pissing people off. When you were in your contract with Ciel, you went out of your way to make others miserable. Why would you hinder _my _fun?"

The demon let out an irritated sigh and Sam smiled angelically up at him.

The strawberry blonde ran a hand through her hair with a sigh but paused at a particularly nasty, snarled, clump. After a few moments of trying to disentangle the giant knot by herself, Sebastian sighed, pushed her hands away, and began gently working his fingers through the mass of snarls.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Sam asked absentmindedly, leaning into the demon's hands as he continued to de-knot her hair.

"You have to continue you're preparation for the test, and I have to take care of a… _small_ issue."

The female frowned as Sebastian removed his hands from her now snarl-free hair. She didn't like the way he'd said the word 'small.' If a problem was something that Sebastian was going out of his way to deal with himself, it was never something insignificant.

"By small issue, do you mean something stupid that's been bugging you or something that you really would prefer I not know about?" she questioned, turning to peer up at him.

Sebastian smirked down at her.

"The second option. I would prefer you not to bother me about it."

"Hmm… you know I'm going to bug you about it now until you tell me, right?" she hummed, grinning up at him.

"I'm going to see my parents."

The grin slid right off of Sam's face.

"Without me, I assume."

"Correct."

The strawberry blonde let out a heavy sigh of relief and leaned back against him.

"Okay then. What for?"

"To talk about you."

"Ah…" Sam twiddled her fingers nervously in her lap. "About what _exactly_ though? You're not going to end up starting some huge, life-or-death fight, are you?"

"Hopefully not."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"_Hopefully_ not?"

"I'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about."

"…are you sure?"

"Yes."

"_Sebastian_."

The demon sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, burrowing his nose into her neck.

"I swear that I will be perfectly fine." She felt his smirk against her neck. "Perhaps you should _persuade_ me to be _particularly careful_."

Sam flushed. _Damn him and his implications_. _Why does he have to be so freaking seductive? _

"…Does that I'll have to beg and grovel for you not to make an ass of yourself? Because I'm not really all that into groveling…"

"You know what I meant," he mumbled, brushing his lips over the shell of her ear. Sam shuddered and bit her lip.

"I did…"

"So, are you going to _persuade me_, Sam?"

She gulped.

"My family may be more willing to accept you if you have my scent… in fact, many other demons will be more willing to put up with your presence if you smell like me."

"…Uhm… Don't I smell like you… enough… already?" she managed to splutter out, attempting to ignore the feeling of open mouth kisses being pressed down her neck. "I-I mean… I'm with you all the time… a-and I… uh…"

"_And you_?" He repeated, smirking contentedly. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and she shuddered. "Were you not enjoying yourself before we were interrupted?"

"Shouldn't I be getting to sleep? I have to train tomorrow. I'm already dead tired as it is-"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"Yes. Now, I really… should…be…" she trailed off when she felt his hands slide across her stomach.

"Should be _what_, Sam?"

_Focus, Quenell. Focus like your life depends on it._

"How about we make a bargain?" she asked cautiously.

_No, _focus! _Don't bargain! You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole!_

"I'm listening."

"We wait until after your parents find out about me, but before we see them," she offered, glancing over her shoulder at the demon. He still didn't look convinced.

_Think, Sam, think! What's the only way other than annoying him to get under Sebastian's skin? _Her mind shot back milliseconds later with an answer and Sam froze. _No, no, no_, no. _You can't use seduction to get out of being seduced… can you? Screw it. It's my only option._

Sam opened her mouth to speak but froze, voice dying in her throat. She tried to force herself to say the words her mind had come up with, but she just _couldn't do it_. It was too embarrassing! It was demeaning!

The strawberry blonde groaned and turned leer at Sebastian over her shoulder.

"How do you _do_ this seduction thing? It's so awkward! I can't even _think_ the words properly, let alone _say_ them!"

Sebastian sent her a funny look.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam briefly explained her logic of giving him some sort of seductive answer in order to get out of being seduced herself. Throughout her entire explanation, he continued to stare at her in confusion. When she was finished, she looked at him expectantly.

"Would it have worked?"

"I suppose it depends on what you were planning to say."

She shrugged and waved her hand dismissively.

"Something about being too tired to perform adequately, or something. I don't really remember."

"Ah. In that case, I suppose it would be best to get some sleep."

"Really?"

"Isn't that what you wanted, Sam?" he asked, quirking a midnight black eyebrow.

"Well, yes…"

Sebastian lay down on the furs, dragging Sam with him and pulling her against his chest.

"Then go to sleep. You have to train in the morning after all."

"Right…" _I can't believe that actually worked. I didn't even really _do_ anything. Oh well. Plan working or not, I still get to go to sleep. _"Good night."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Alright, Rufus. Let's train!"

The hellhound tilted its large, furry, head to the side and twitched its ears. Sam stretched and hopped back and forth on the balls of her feet.

When she had lived at the Phantomhive mansion, she'd often sat under a shady tree when the weather was nice and watched as Finni 'played' with Pluto. It looked like quite a workout and the strawberry blonde had been all too happy that having a cat meant that the most effort she had to put in when said pet wanted entertainment was waving a string back and forth.

However, now that she needed to get into shape, having a dog seemed pretty beneficial.

Sam mentally ran over the list of things Sebastian had told her to work on before leaving to meet his parents. Speed, endurance, and increasing her (lack of) muscle mass were all on the to-do list.

"We're going to play…" she tapped her chin lightly, trying to think of a game that would involve any kind of agility, endurance, or strength workout. She thought in silence for a moment, glancing down at the multitude of large rocks and stones around them. A wide grin spread across her lips. "Fetch! Boulder edition!"

It seemed like a simple enough idea. Throwing giant boulders could help with her strength and if she raced Rufus to see who could get to the projectile first, she would be incorporating speed into the game as well.

Sam cracked her knuckles and bent down, working her fingers underneath a fairly large stone that was about two feet wide and the height of her knees. She heaved, expecting her super demoness strength to kick in at any second and for the rock to go flying up into the air, vanishing from sight.

Nope.

She strained and pulled and tried to move the rock as best she could, only to barely lift it an inch or two before dropping it back down to the dirt, panting and out of breath.

Sam plopped down on the ground, and Rufus came to sit at her side. She reached over to pet his side absentmindedly.

"This is just _great_. Now I feel really pathetic…" she sighed. Rufus licked her cheek and Sam smiled. "What should I do, Rufus? Any other demon could probably pick up this damn rock and hurl it miles and miles away…"

She glared disdainfully at said stone until an idea popped into her head.

"Any other demon… Hey, Rufus. When am I most like a demon?"

The dog didn't respond. Sam didn't expect him to, but she pretended he had. It made her feel a bit less insane for talking to herself.

"That's right! When my eyes glow!" she beamed proudly. "Now, maybe if I make my eyes glow…"

Sam rolled her shoulders and took the same position she had before, fingers curled under the edge of the rock. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out. She focused on her eyes and felt them warm. The second she felt the temperature change in her retinas, the stone lurched and began to move upward.

Sam opened her eyes with a giant grin, easily picking the stone up and resting it in the crook of her arms. She swiveled on her heel and used the momentum to hurl the rock as far as she possibly could.

"Go fetch, Rufus!"

The stone landed on the ground with a heavy thud only a few meters away and the hellhound trotted over to sniff at it curiously. The large canine simply scooped up the large rock in his massive jaws and carried it back, depositing it his master's feet. Sam groaned.

"Well… that was a total failure. Oh, well! I just need to keep at it!" she smiled, making a fist. "Look on the bright side, at least I'm improving!"

Sam bent down to pick up the rock yet again. Thinking it would be just as difficult to lift as before, the strawberry blonde braced herself for the worst, putting every bit of effort into picking up the heavy stone. Unfortunately for her, this was not quite the case and the large rock flew up with the extra momentum and smacked her in the chin.

The female cussed and dropped the rock, barely jumping back in time to avoid a straight collision course with her foot.

Sam rubbed angrily at her aching chin, wincing when her fingers made contact with the scraped skin. She continued to swear vehemently under her breath when a sharp laugh cut her off.

The female spun to see Rufus snarling at another demon standing close by. Sam's eyes narrowed icily at the familiar face. The icy dread she'd felt when she'd first met him had disappeared… well, maybe it wasn't _entirely_ gone. It was just that now, the stubborn human part of her had resurfaced and was choking out the terrified, new-demoness part.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, you seem a bit more talkative than the last time I saw you," the green eyed demon smirked.

"_Four words _is nottalkative."

"Ah, but that last sentence makes nine," Stolas smiled. "The more you argue, the more you speak, the more talkative you are."

Sam scoffed.

"I have no qualms about being talkative. In fact, I particularly enjoy the fact that I can talk for hours and hours on end and annoy the living daylights out of everyone around me."

"You're much more bold when my brother isn't around," Stolas commented idly, examining his black nails.

Sam's eyes narrowed and flashed red.

"That's because I was sick of being a coward."

"There's a difference between being a coward and being smart enough to keep your mouth shut, just as there is a different between being brave and being a headstrong idiot."

"I'd rather be a brave idiot than a cowardly genius any day. Besides, I'm already kind of an idiot. Being a coward _and _an idiot really just isn't really something worth bragging about."

Stolas chuckled, green eyes flashing.

"You really are as amusing as Tisiphone described you to be."

Sam blinked owlishly.

"You talked to Tisiphone?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes. The fury hunted me down and tried to convince me that my brother having a human-born as a soul mate _wasn't_ the worst thing in the world."

"Don't you hate Sebastian?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't you be happy that he was cursed to have a human soul mate?"

"I don't hate my brother," Stolas snapped, viridian irises bleeding to red.

Sam held up her hands in a sign of peace.

"Easy, _easy_. I never said you did."

The red faded and the demon's now green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. I'm positive you did."

"Of course I did… but at least I confused you enough to make you stop yelling."

Stolas shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"You really are an idiot."

Sam grinned widely and sent him a thumbs up.

"The very best! Now… why are you here?" she asked. "Don't you have better things to do than bug me? I thought you wanted me dead?"

"True… and my brother is currently meeting with our parents, so I figured that now would be the best time to kill you off."

"…That was absolutely the worst joke I've ever heard."

"It wasn't even remotely intended to be a joke."

"Oh! I have a joke! Do you want me to tell you?" Sam beamed.

"No."

"Okay. Here it is. What do you call a fake noodle?"

"…"

"An im_pasta_!"

"…Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm just trying to distract you," she shrugged. "I suppose I figured that if I took your mind off of killing me, I could prolong the amount of time that I didn't have to actually do any sort of physical work to avoid death."

"…you are no longer amusing."

"Well, I wasn't _trying_ to amuse you. I was just trying to waste time."

Stolas sighed.

"Even for a human-born, you are probably the oddest creature I've ever met."

"Meh. I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have."

Rufus barked happily and Sam looked up to see Sebastian standing a few meters away, looking absolutely confused.

"Sam… what are you doing?"

"Bonding with my brother-in-law before he slaughters me. What does it look like?"

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed venomously at his younger sibling and Stolas rolled his eyes with a scowl when his brother's lips curled into a threatening snarl.

"Relax, Malphas. I didn't have the time to maim her. She wouldn't shut up long enough for me to have the chance."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Sam and the strawberry blonde grinned back at him dashingly.

"I knew my ability to annoy the crap out of anyone and anything would come in handy some day. The poor victim hates me enough to want to stick around to kill me, but is so intrigued by the load of junk that spews from my mouth that he or she just _needs_ to know what my brain will concoct next."

"So what did father say about her?" Stolas cut in, focusing his attention back on his brother. When Sebastian's eyes narrowed, the green eyed demon's smirk widened. "He wants to kill her too, then?"

"He's giving her a chance."

"The test?"

"Yes."

Sam smiled.

"This is great! So if I pass the layer challenge, your dad _won't_ want to slaughter me?"

"Not quite…" Sebastian sighed.

"He'll _consider_ not slaughtering you," Stolas piped in.

"I'm content with that," Sam shrugged.

"I, however, still have no qualms about killing you in cold blood."

Sebastian snarled at his brother but Sam simply retained her blinding smile.

"Do you _know _how many people have threatened and, or attempted to kill me? There's been a grim reaper, a deranged, sexually confused, angel, my sister, a hellhound named Pluto, a crazy, dynamite wielding cook, a small group of dogs, a creepy man named Lord Barrymore, the Queen of England, a Chinese drug dealer, a dragon demon, a fury, and even your brother on occasion. The list goes on and on. I don't really take death threats seriously anymore."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**And it is DONE! I hadn't worked on this chapter at all during the week, so last night I told myself I would wake up nice and early and start working on it so I could get it done as soon as possible. **

**Nope.**

**I woke up at noon. Plans crushed. **

**You know that moment where you're like "I'll start working at 12:30. *some time later* Oh! Look! It's 12:34! Gosh darn it, I missed the time. I'll have to start working at 1:00!" That was me all afternoon.**

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so, SO, **_**SO**_** much again for helping me reach a quarter of a million hits. I love you all~**

**See you next Saturday!**


	66. To Train III

**I had originally planned to make this story 66 chapters, but it doesn't really look like that will be happening… Oh well. I do kind of want to rap up this story soonish if possible, though. Maybe ten or fifteen more chapters at the longest… **

**the killers tears: I'm planning on doing it fairly soon, actually. Very, **_**very**_**, soon if my mind is playing it out properly. I just kind of want to wait to write it when I'm alone. Writing a sex scene with younger siblings constantly looking over your shoulder screaming "Whatcha' writing? Whatcha' writing?" … Awk-ward. (I wrote this response before typing the chapter, so… lemon… sooner than I predicted… :3) **

**Princess de la Luna: Hmm… 1) Nacho (not yo) cheese! 2) Because there are too many cheetahs x3 …I openly admit that I googled the answers…**

**SachaMoore: I'll read your story as soon as I can :D (I still have to read FallenWing21 and xXxkikiomexXx's stories as well). I've been really busy and haven't had the proper time to sit down and actually read for enjoyment... Too many English 'Outside reads' *shudders* I'll get to it soon though!**

**Let us continue…**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I will not repeat myself again. _Leave_."

"Nah. Like I said, I'm good here. Besides, I still need to kill off that little toy of yours."

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed and Stolas smirked contentedly back at him. Sam simply glanced tiredly back and forth between the two brothers from her place a few meters away, resting against her hellhound's fuzzy side. The large canine seemed to have fallen asleep and the strawberry blonde was almost on the verge of doing the same.

When one is participating in a verbal battle between siblings, it feels as if a catastrophic war has started. When one is sitting on the sidelines watching the pair go at it, it feels as if said observer is being forced to watch paint dry... very _loud, obnoxious, rude _paint... paint that doesn't know when to shut its big, metaphorical mouth. The female absentmindedly hoped that the fights between her and her own siblings hadn't been quite this melodramatic to watch.

Sam sighed and rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

Sebastian and Stolas had been hurtling insults and threats back and forth for the better part of an hour now and the female had long since reached her wits' end. Her dashing soul mate really just needed to grow a pair and beat his brother to a bloody pulp. In the course of the time they'd been bickering, the two dark haired demons had gone from bashing one another's intelligence, to fighting skills, to sexual performance, to social standing, and then back again to intelligence. The cycle of insults just kept on spinning and on and the last remaining shred of Sam's patience was about to dissipate.

"You were always a mother's boy."

"Better than being a no one's boy, right, Malphas?"

"I'd rather have been left on my own then have turned out as pathetic and clingy as you did."

"Oh, is that so…" the green eyed demon's thin lips spread in a mocking smile, "_Sebastian_."

Sam's eyebrow twitched. _Patience. Being. Murdered_.

"I should kill that vermin right now!"

"_I dare you to touch a hair on her head_."

"_Someone's_ being a bit dramatic."

"And someone else is about to lose his head."

"Oh, _really_ now? You're even more stupid than I originally thought if you think for a moment that I'll be decapitated so easily."

"I don't recall you ever being quite the sharpest demon yourself, Stolas."

_And _the cycle was beginning again.

Sam groaned loudly and fell back overdramatically into Rufus' fur. The two demons turned from their argument to send her identical sour looks.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Do you think you could, oh, I don't know…" she frowned grumpily, "hurry this along and just kill each other already?"

Stolas glared at her and the strawberry blonde glared tiredly back.

"I hope you die in the challenge."

"I know. A lot of demons do. A bunch of people back on Earth probably do too… and one grim reaper… _Yeah_. He'd _really_ want me dead."

"Hmm… and all of their wishes will come true."

Sam frowned.

"I don't really plan on getting myself killed."

The demon quirked a brow.

"Do you really think you can train yourself enough in two days."

The female blanched.

"T-Two days?" she spluttered, turning on Sebastian. "You told me I had plenty of time!"

"My parents wanted you to participate in the next challenge."

"I thought that's what I was doing!"

"Apparently not," Stolas piped in, grinning wildly as he observed Sam's panic. "My, my. You must not be prepared at all. My brother must be a terrible teacher."

"Your brother is a perfectly adequate teacher, thank you very much!" she defended. "Sure, his methods of getting a point across are a bit… _unconventional, _but he's taught me everything I need to know!"

"Oh, _really_."

"Well… maybe not _everything…_ But you have to give you props for putting up with me. I'm a pretty terrible student."

"I don't doubt that."

"Stolas."

The green eyed demon peered back over at his sibling with an arched brow.

"What… _Sebastian_?"

Red tinted irises flashed in irritation.

"Perhaps it would be best if you did leave."

"Perhaps…"

"_Leave_."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your pants in a twist…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Two days…"

"I know."

Sam fell back against the furs with a heavy sigh, raising a hand to cover her eyes. The strawberry blonde rolled over on her stomach and buried her face into the makeshift bedding.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Train. Make yourself stronger. If I had realized that we were so pressed for time, I would have pushed you harder," Sebastian frowned, running a hand through his disheveled bangs.

The female sighed and lifted her head.

"Can I train now, then?"

"No, you should rest. You'll regret not having a full night's rest."

"But I barely trained at all today! Your _darling_ little brother cut in," she grumbled.

"Did you make any progress?" he asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Um… I guess so…Yes. Yes, I did," Sam nodded. "Actually, when I think about it, I made a lot of progress. I mean… in all of five minutes, I went from barely budging a rock to picking it up so fast it smashed me in the face…" she quirked a brow when she noticed Sebastian's smirk. "That's good, right?"

"It seems like you're finally on target."

"_On target_?" she repeated.

"Where you should be as a new demon. Your lack of progress was actually beginning to worry me." He paused for a moment, looking almost thoughtful, before raising his hands to cover her eyes, blocking off all of the light.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait for a moment."

She waited.

"…Now what?"

"Open your eyes."

"Why? Your hands are covering them."

He sighed, frustrated.

"Just listen to me."

"Alright. Alright. My eyes are now wide open, my good sir."

"_And_."

"_And_?" Sam frowned.

"What do you see?"

"Uhm… your hands?"

"How do you see them?"

"Like I normally do every other minute of the day… Oh. _OH! _I can see them like I normally do! The dark isn't affecting my vision!" she grinned. Sebastian removed his hands with a slight nod.

"You may be able to make it through this challenge after all."

"You doubted I could?" Sam grinned.

"Yes. Very much so actually."

The strawberry blonde frowned sourly for a moment before her eyes softened a bit.

"Did you really think that?"

"Unfortunately."

"Is this test really that… difficult?"

"No, you simply weren't ready to participate in it whatsoever. I had a feeling that I'd have to intervene."

"Am I now? I mean… Am I ready to participate?" she asked hopefully, crossing her legs.

"You might be. I'll test you tomorrow and the next day we'll do another run through of the layers."

Sam nodded and stretched. She placed a light kiss on Sebastian's lips before curling into a comfortable ball in the furs. When he didn't lay next to her like he usually did, Sam opened her eye a crack to peer up at him. She swallowed nervously when she caught sigh of his broad smirk.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember our agreement?"

"Err… that one about sex? Yes. I do… Why?" she asked cautiously.

"My parents would like to meet you after the challenge is finished."

"Two days…"

The red eyed demon hummed contentedly.

"I'd rather you not be sore for training tomorrow, so I suppose we'll have to wait for tomorrow night or the next."

Sam flushed and burrowed her face into the furs.

"You know… wouldn't it be… uhm… more enjoyable if we didn't rush into it? Forcing a sexual encounter won't make it…" she trailed off, watching as the demon's smirk widened maniacally. "…uhm… won't make it… err… _enjoyable_?"

"Oh, I guarantee you will enjoy yourself-"

"Alright then!" Sam cut in, clapping her hands together loudly. "_Sleep_! Training tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, I recall. That is why I suggest we not-"

"_Sleep_!" Sam emphasized, burrowing into the fur blankets. The layers upon layers of silky soft fabric couldn't block Sebastian's amused chuckle from reaching her ears.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"One of the many skills you'll need to participate safely in the challenge is the ability to fight."

"Got it. Fighting is one thing I can do! We can skip over this part," Sam grinned triumphantly. Sebastian arched a brow at her in light disbelief.

"_Really_? You believe you can fight to the death that easily?"

"Uhm… to the death?" she squeaked.

"Well, perhaps not quite that far, but your life would very well be in danger. Many demons and other creatures will get in your way and some may not be willing to move unless pushed… And when pushed, they push back rather viciously."

"Err… maybe we _should _have a little refresher course."

"Alright then."

Sam watched as the dark haired demon stretched leisurely before falling back into the same stance he'd used on her the last time they had trained together. She blanched.

"You've _got _to be kidding me."

"The best way to learn is through experience."

"I can't fight you!" Sam panicked. "You'll kill me!"

"Of course not. Killing you at this point would be such a waste."

"Thanks."

"Now… Would you like to make the fist move?"

Sam shifted awkwardly back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Not really…"

He nodded.

"Good… Lesson number one, never instigate a fight you cannot possibly hope to win. Never even attempt to start a fight unless you are positive you can come out victorious."

"What if I'm in a life or death situation?"

"Let your opponent make the first move. Some consider being on the defensive to be a rather unfortunate situation; however, you can learn a great deal about whoever or whatever you're fighting by watching them attack. Which areas do they keep the most guarded? How do they move? Do they appear to rely on strength, speed, or cunning?"

Sam nodded, falling back into a guard stance. She made an awkward gesture with her hand.

"Ladies first~"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

Sam blinked. He was gone. She blinked again. She was on the ground, arms pinned at her sides with Sebastian's cocky, closed-eyed grin shining down on her.

"Uhm… so you focus on speed?"

The demon sighed and offered her a hand. Sam took it and he helped pull her to her feet. In all of a second, her arm was twisted behind her back and she landed back on the ground with a yelp.

"Lesson number two, _never trust your opponent_," Sebastian grinned, whispering mockingly into her ear.

"No kidding," Sam seethed, spitting out small clumps of dirt. "Now get off."

Sebastian sighed and stood.

"If I must."

Sam moved to her feet slowly, watching her soul mate through narrowed eyes. There was absolutely no way she had any chance of beating him, though she'd be damned if… Sam mentally grumbled. She really needed to come up with some other phrase… Well, she'd be sent to Heaven if she didn't try.

"I'll go a bit easier on you."

The strawberry blonde fell back into a loose guard stance with a scowl and let her irises fade to that ever familiar pinkish-crimson. This time, when Sebastian lurched forward, she was somewhat able to follow his movements. She jumped out of the way just as Sebastian made a grab at her arm. He came at her again and Sam snapped her leg out in a side kick which barely made contact with his side.

Sebastian fell back for a moment.

"Go all out."

"Excuse me?"

"Hold nothing back."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

The demon laughed loudly, as if the very notion of her injuring him was akin to his brother sprouting pink angel wings and declaring his undying love for humanity. Sam growled and lunged. Sebastian easily maneuvered himself out of the way and she tumbled a few feet away. Sam sprung back to her feet and attacked again. Sebastian dodged easily, but this time she caught herself before face planting, using her right heel as an anchor and her left toes to steer herself in the right direction. Sebastian nodded approvingly at the tactic and ducked out of the way to avoid another attack.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sam snapped back, launching herself at him once more.

"A fairly simple one to answer."

The strawberry blonde growled under her breath. She was about to lunge again when an idea formed in her head. She faltered slightly, letting her toe catch on an uneven patch of ground. As she'd suspected, Sebastian's gaze flickered downward. Sam used the foot she had anchored firmly on the ground to propel herself up and headfirst into the demon's firm chest.

He looked a bit shocked for all of half a second before composing himself and falling smoothly to the ground, flabbergasted female in tow. Sam was certain her flying tackle didn't really have the strength to send Sebastian sprawling to the earth, but she wouldn't complain if he had decided to humor her attempt.

The moment they hit the ground, Sam's arms were pinned beneath her and Sebastian's thighs were pressing own into the dirt.

"Lesson three, don't attempt to tackle your opponent unless you can gain the upper hand once on the ground."

"Duly noted."

He smirked down at her.

"Though that was a fairly good idea. Feel free to use that move to your advantage. You fight like a man."

"I suppose I can say the same about you."

Sebastian's brow ticked in irritation but his scowl was quickly replaced by an eerie, closed-eyed grin.

"Now… what do you suppose you do once you are stuck in this type of predicament?"

Sam took a moment to take in her surroundings and her position on the ground. The demon had her arms secured beyond any hope of freeing them, but the leg hold didn't look that hard to escape. If she moved her knee up _just_ a little bit…

"I have a good idea, but I'd rather not demonstrate it on you."

"Oh, why not?"

"You may very well maim me beyond recognition… soul mate or not."

"Hmm… then I swear not to harm you, no matter what you attempt. I'd like to see what you have in mind."

Sam sent him a disbelieving look.

"Seriously? You won't kill me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Sam looked awkwardly to the side for a moment before turning back around, moving her leg out from his hold and swinging her knee upwards. Sebastian caught hold of her knee cap just as it was about to connect with its target and he glared icily down at her. Sam shrugged as best she could from her place on the ground.

"Told you I didn't want to demonstrate it on you."

"That's a rather underhanded move."

Sam shrugged again.

"Usually I kind of frown on dirty fighting, but if the situation calls for it, I'll gladly claw out someone's eyes… or in this case, kick 'em where the sun don't shine."

Sebastian sighed and stood, offering her a hand. Sam sent him a sour look and ignored the offer, standing on her own. He arched his brow at her in question and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not supposed to trust the enemy, remember?"

The demon smirked.

"Correct."

Sam nodded awkwardly and turned, falling back into her guard stance.

"Again?"

"Again."

Sebastian fell into his own, strange, stance. She noticed that he seemed a bit more tense than he had before, particularly in the _lower half _of his body. The strawberry blonde grinned maniacally at her companion when she noticed his changed posture and he in turn narrowed his eyes at her smug smirk.

"_What_?"

"I do believe I've discovered your weakness, Mister Michaelis."

"Oh, _really_?" he snapped, stiffening.

Sam cackled.

"Yup… and I fully intend to utilize that knowledge to its full extent."

"_You wouldn't dare_."

Sam winced slightly. He _really _sounded murderous. She choked back her terror and forced out a wide smile.

"Ah, but I do."

She flinched when a cruel grin spread over Sebastian's lips.

"I suppose I can go all out then."

Sam paled.

"_What?"_

The dark haired demon stretched leisurely, irises bleeding to a brilliant crimson. Whatever color had remained in Sam's face disappeared. Sebastian tapped his chin idly, as if in deep thought.

"What's your greatest weakness I wonder?" He continued to stare at her in the murderously thoughtful way. "Hmm… _I think I know_. Of course, I'm the only one who can utilize this weakness…"

"R-Really?" Sam murmured, eyes narrowed a bit pathetically. "And…and what is that weakness, may I ask?"

The silence that followed was like a million air horns blasting in her ears.

Sebastian leaned forward, eyes flashing with a dark emotion Sam had become fairly accustomed to as of late. The grin that spread over his pale lips made her shudder.

"Why, _myself_, of course."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Holy Hell that was both fun and incredibly odd to write… **

**Now, for the lemon (which is following this little… erhm… **_**scene**_**).  
I thought that I would be able to have it uploaded tonight with this chapter, but it doesn't look like it will be done in time and I really just wanted to upload this chapter. It will be up either Sunday night or Monday at the very latest. (I may finish it tonight, but I just didn't think I would be able to).  
****I'll be posting it separately as requested. You can't really put links in the story, so I'll simply explain how to get to it… in a very simple way. It will be the only other story on my profile page and it's called 'What Happens in Hell…' So if you'd like to read it when it comes out tomorow or Monday, feel free :D Warning… it's my first attempt at a lemon… EVER. So it may be kind of… I don't know… not as descriptive as some people are hoping for… I don't really know how to describe it, actually… **

**Anywho, see you all next week!**


	67. One More Day I

**Hola, everyone!**

**I'm glad that everyone who read the lemon liked it. If you want to read it and haven't yet, it's just a click away under my profile. It's called 'What Happens in Hell.'**

**Crazyinabottle: Their attire hasn't really changed since they got to Hell, though I think somewhere I mentioned (maybe around the party chapters?) that Sebastian's outfit since he finished his contract with Ciel is a bit more expensive quality and looks less like a butler's outfit, more just like a suit. I'm still not sure if I'll write about Sam seeing Seb's demon form. Yes, she'll have to see it at some point, but I may end the story before I get that far ahead.**

**Otaku-neku: I've actually been trying to start up a new story. I probably have about ten different 'chapter one's for all different fandoms. I kind of wanted to do a Death Note, Light/OC fic though. **

**ashadeyfigure: DEFINITELY looking forward to Sam's introduction to Sebastian's family xD And sadly, no, she won't be killing Stolas any time soon (or at all). **

**SiobhanKeighley: Thank you :) And yes, I've actually started planning a new one. I wanted to write a story with Death Note, a Light/OC story in particular. I re-watched the show recently and remembered exactly why it was my favorite and I'd really like to write about another 'evil' character. **

**Onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam groaned and rolled over onto her side. She winced lightly and let out a heavy sigh, burrowing her face back into the furs. There was absolutely no way she was going to be getting anything done today. _Nope_. She just wanted to sleep forever-

Her warm blankets were ripped away and Sam shot up with a disoriented screech.

"Wake up."

The female snarled under her breath and sent the dark haired demon a vicious death glare. Sebastian smirked down at her.

"We have run through all of the layers before tomorrow, so I suggest you get moving."

Sam grumbled and fell back against the ground, rolling over on her stomach.

"Why can't I just wing it when the time comes?"

"Because I'd rather not have to rescue you."

"Who says you'll have to save me?" Sam shot back. "I've been able to plenty of things successfully using improvisation! Like the time I… uhm…And… uh…" She trailed off, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her head. Sebastian quirked a midnight black eyebrow at her and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Point taken… I'll get up in ten minutes."

"No. _Now_."

"Six minutes?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Twenty seconds."

"That's just cruel."

"Sixteen seconds left. _Fifteen… fourteen_…"

"And if I _don't _get up?" Sam challenged, frowning sourly up at him.

"I suggest you not wait around long enough to find that out," he hummed. "Nine seconds."

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up…" she grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through her snarled hair. "So…" she stretched, "how exactly is this little layer run through going to work?"

"I'll simply leave you on your own at the entrance of the second layer, seeing as the first should be excruciatingly simple to navigate, and let you progress downward."

She glanced up at him, arching her brow.

"That's it?"

"I'll be nearby, of course; though I'll only help you if absolutely necessary."

"Define '_absolutely necessary_.'"

"If you found yourself stuck in a life or death situation with no way out, I suppose that would be the point at which I would intervene," he answered, looking thoughtful.

"You _suppose_?"

"There will be varying circumstances, after all. I may just leave you to fend on your own."

"Gee, thanks," she scoffed, standing.

"It's not a problem, I assure you."

"You _really _need to stop properly replying to my sarcastic comments."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"RUFUS!"

The hellhound happily bounded over to its master, snake-like tail whipping spastically back and forth. Sam pet the large canine with a smile, rubbing his ears affectionately. Rufus licked her cheek and Sebastian rolled his eyes before glaring at the pet in irritation. The hound growled at him, the hackles on his back rising. The demon's red eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"What did Sebastian do to you?" Sam hummed, patting his head. The canine turned back to face the strawberry blonde, tail wagging.

"As other demons have done in the past, you are allowed to take the mutt with you on your journey through the layers," Sebastian explained tersely. "However, it may not be of much use."

"I'm sure Rufus knows his way around Hell a lot better than I do. He can be my furry tour guide."

"You can use it as a shield or a distraction as well."

"Why are you so mean?"

"You never objected to my behavior towards Pluto."

"But that was _Pluto_," Sam emphasized. "This is Rufus… two entirely different entities."

Sebastian scoffed and she scowled half heartedly at him.

"I'm going to give you nine hours to reach the last layer. That allots you sixty minutes in each layer. The upper layers should require less than thirty minutes to travel through, though the very lowermost may take the full hour or even longer."

Sam nodded.

"And when do I get help from the minotaur?" _Not that I really want it_, she thought grimly, hiding her wince. _An ugly face and an ugly personality… not pleasant. _

"You may not need it. At the time, I tried introducing to other demons because, as I mentioned the other day, you were far below where you should have been development wise."

"Right." She turned to Rufus with a grin. "Ready to travel to the deepest, darkest, depths of Hell?" she asked.

The canine made a light 'woof' in response and knocked the back of her head lightly with his nose. Sam smiled ruefully and turned to Sebastian.

"Ready whenever you are."

The dark haired demon nodded curtly.

"Begin. Remember… nine hours."

Sam blinked once and he was gone. She glanced at Rufus and then at the end of the small, cavern like, tunnel. If she remembered the first time she'd been in this layer correctly, it'd been pretty windy and miserable. She'd also met a pretty weird demon secretary… but that didn't really help her at the moment…

Sam stared back out at the desolate looking landscape. She let out a heavy, calming, sigh. _Alright, self. You've got this. No worries. It's just a little wind… and it will only last for as long as I'm stuck in the punishment area. Okay. I can do this. _

She gestured lightly for her pet to follow and the hellhound lumbered after her. The two walked out into the open area and Sam took a deep breath, waiting for the vicious sting of the icy wind. It never came.

Frowning, she pushed her whirling hair out of her face. The wind was still strong and the disgustingly twisted and black souls where still moving endlessly through the storm, but something was different. She nearly face planted when she realized it. You've _changed, idiot. Remember? You're 'on target' now. Of course it would have less of an affect on you. _

Sam turned to glance at Rufus who looked equally as unaffected by the raging storm.

"Alright, Rufus. Ready to go to layer three?" She peered off into the distance. "If I remember correctly, it's this way…" she mumbled to herself. "Okay, then. Here we go!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam stared at the slush in horror. At the moment, all she could remember was Sebastian's eerie comment about corpses and skeletons lying beneath the murky goop. Sure, she wasn't _usually_ so squeamish, but when she couldn't _see_ what was actually lurking beneath the surface…

Not to mention that she had a pretty active imagination…

Let's just say, it wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

Making it through the second layer had been easy enough… very easy actually. Sebastian had said it should be… but it had still been a bit of a shock just _how _simple it was. While walking through the small transition from layer two to three, the strawberry blonde had idly mused that if all the layers were that simple, the challenge was going to be a cakewalk.

Of course, she'd then remembered the muck.

Sam glared sourly at the brown, churning, goop. _How does Cerberus_ live _in this stuff? Wait_… She glanced over at Rufus who was currently pawing and sniffing curiously at the gunk. _They _are _kind of the same species_… She walked over to the hound, patting his back. _He's almost as big, if not bigger, than a horse. I'd be perfectly safe and slush free… Alright. New plan. Here we go._

Sam placed on hand on the area near Rufus' shoulder blades and another further down the curve of his spine. In one, semi-awkward motion, she heaved herself up and onto the hellhound's back. The canine froze, legs locking. His head flew up and he craned his neck to try and see her. Sam pat the side of his neck gently as she made herself comfortable.

"Relax, buddy. You're just going to be my horse for the day."

Rufus snorted and his tail whipped back and worth agitatedly. Sam gently pressed her heals into his sides. He didn't move. Her lips twisted downwards into a frown. She tried pressing harder. Still nothing.

"Oh, come on, boy. It's only for this layer."

Rufus dug his clawed feet into the ground stubbornly. Sam groaned.

"Look. I'm not _that_ heavy, so just suck it up and-"

The hellhound's ears twitched and Sam paused, listening. Something howled in the distance. Rufus' head shot up and his tail started to wag. With a happy 'yip' he dove into the slush and began to sprint. The strawberry blonde screeched and wrapped her arms bone crushingly tight around his neck. The icy goop splashed up with every step Rufus made, hitting her in the face and drenching her to the bone.

_I'm in a happy place. I'm in a happy place. _

Her eyes widened when Cerberus came into view. Rufus trotted up to the monstrous dog, letting out another high pitched bark. Cerberus barked back at a much lower pitch, prodding her hellhound's head with one of his large noses. Rufus' tail wagged bag and forth spastically and he licked at the three headed dog's right cheek.

"Alright, Rufus, you're starting to act way too much like a school girl with a crush-" Sam paused, watching the two canines interact. At that moment, she realized something very, very, important…. something she'd never quite taken into account.

Rufus paused his happy dance back and forth around the larger dog to bark happily. The female on the hound's back took the opportunity to lean over the side of her pet. Her eyes widened.

"Rufus… is a… _she_?"

Sam swore she could hear Sebastian laughing at her in the back of her head. She sat back up, rubbing tiredly at her forehead.

"_Well_… I'm never going to look at life the same way again… No wonder Sebastian gave me such a weird look when I said I wanted to name him…err… _her_, Rufus… Damn it all."

Rufus paused in her fawning over Cerberus to send her master a curious glance over her shoulder. She barked lightly and Sam sighed.

"Sorry to break up your little moment, but we have to keep going."

The hound whined.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. The curse of infatuation," she frowned sympathetically. "But seriously, we have to get going."

Rufus whined louder and Sam groaned.

"Come on… girl."

The female's eyes flashed red and her pet moved forward, ears flat and tail no longer swishing back and forth. Cerberus simply lay back down in the mud with a rumble, closing his large eyes and falling asleep. Rufus whined and Sam pat her side.

"It's okay. You can do better anyways…" she trailed off, irises glazing over slightly. "…Rufus is a girl… Rufus is a _girl_…" She rubbed at her temples, eyes screwed shut. "Talk about the ultimate mind fuck…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam watched in amusement as the souls who had attacked her last time in the fourth layer trudged up and down sandy dunes struggling to push huge, weighted sacks.

When she'd first come to this layer with Sebastian on her original 'tour,' she'd been unlucky enough to get caught between what she'd assumed was a jousting match. The souls fighting had been cruel and refused to stand down when she'd stumbled into their path. Now that she really smelled like an older demon and had her red eyes blasting at full vibrancy, they shrunk away from her like the they did to the demons watching over them.

Sure, it was sadistic as Hell, but it was pretty fun to see their reactions.

"Hey. Who are you?"

Sam looked up to see another demoness approaching her. She slipped off of Rufus' back to greet her.

"I'm Sam Quenell…" She hesitated for a moment. "…a new demon."

The demoness nodded. Her nose twitched lightly and her golden eyes flashed in recognition. She looked a bit shocked.

"My name is Empusa. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I assume you're here practicing for the challenge tomorrow."

Sam nodded.

"Are you one of the demons who watches over the souls being punished in this layer?" she asked curiously. Every demon that Sam had seen 'working' so far had been in a warped and fairly frightening form. Empusa looked almost… normal.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know any cheats to get through this layer as fast as possible?"

The demoness quirked a perfectly sculpted, flaming red eyebrow.

"_Cheats_?"

Sam flushed and rubbed awkwardly at her arm.

"Uhm… advice then?"

"Not particularly," she chuckled. "The entrance to the next layer is right over there, though," she gestured to a large clump of warped stones.

"Oh. Thank you."

Sam turned and began heading to the boulders when she heard the demoness call after her. She paused, glancing over her shoulder with curious eyes.

"Are you Malphas' soul mate?" she asked. "I heard that he'd found a human, but you can't necessarily trust rumors around here."

Sam eyes widened lightly.

"How did you know?"

Empusa laughed darkly.

"You smell just like him… It's a bit overpowering actually."

Sam nodded with a light blush before her eyes narrowed.

"Wait… _rumors_?"

The red haired demoness grinned toothily.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught wind of any. Apparently Stolas is in a rampage and going around attempting to slander his brother's name. He even tried to get another demon to agree to kill the human-born, well, you I suppose, during the challenge. It's quite _scandalous_," she smiled, seeming fairly entertained.

The strawberry blonde grit her teeth, her fists clenching tightly at her sides.

"_I'm going to kill that little bastard_."

Rufus knocked at Sam's shoulder with her nose.

"Right. We have to keep going… I'll have time to contemplate assassination plans later." She turned to Empusa. "Thanks for informing me."

"Any time…" she paused. "Are you really planning on killing Stolas?"

"You bet I am."

Her cheeky grin widened.

"I'll be sure to spread the news."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The river had been simple enough to get past and Tisiphone had easily granted her access into Dis. Unlike the last time she'd been within the great walls, Sam's demon eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. Everything was going smoothly. That in itself should have been a huge warning sign.

So she really shouldn't have been surprised when the minotaur stopped her.

_Of course_, whatever higher power there was just _couldn't_ make her life easy. Hell forbid anything actually be _simple_.

"What do you want?"

"Malphas asked me to guard you," it snapped, beady eyes boring into her. Its hoof raked through the goopy dirt. "I don't back down from a challenge or go back on agreements."

"Alright… but really, can you just leave me alone for now?" she asked awkwardly, avoiding it's piercing gaze.

"I can't guard you if I '_leave you alone_,'" it snapped.

"You're supposed to help me _during the challenge_," she emphasized. "This is only a practice run, and, well, I don't really need your help anymore, so-" Sam froze, watching the monster's lips twist into an enraged snarl. It's eyes glimmered blood red.

"YOU DON'T _NEED_ MY HELP?"

_Uh-oh._

"You ungrateful, little, _vermin_," it spat. "_Fine. _I _won't _assist you then. Let's see how you fair."

"Err… alright," Sam frowned, brow scrunching. _Isn't that what I _said_ I wanted? _What…? _How is that a threat? _She sighed. _Sebastian was right. Cows have really small brains. _She turned and continued heading further into the layer. If memory served her right, the next layer was anger-

"Just move along with that mutt of yours. You'll be dead soon enough. And trust me, I don't care. I'll laugh when you're dead. I'll spit on your ungrateful little grave."

Sam's eyebrow twitched. She paused, tossing the minotaur a frustrated glare over her shoulder. The monster was pacing back and forth, snorting and huffing in agitation.

"Are you done?"

"_What?_ Can you not handle a few, teeny, tiny, insults? Is the little human born that fragile?"

The twitching wasn't letting up.

"Can I leave now, or do you need to keep ranting?"

"Oh, _be my guest_. LEAVE! I don't want you here anyways, vermin!" It snarled, dragging its hooves viciously through the earth. Sam watched the half human-half bull with narrowed eyes as it bellowed and roared, pacing anxiously in tiny circles. _Please let me not be this annoying when I get mad._

After a moment, she turned and continued walking. She heard the minotaur screech… something along the lines of 'HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME' bla, bla, bla. The strawberry blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair. She turned to the hellhound at her side.

"_Someone _has _major _PMS."

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY_?"

"We're just talking about how we had beef for dinner last night!" she called back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She looked back at Rufus, ignoring the charging monster.

"Let's see… So far, today I've discovered that you're actually a member of the female sex and now a minotaur is going to be added to my 'potential murderers' list. I can't wait to see what happens next."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I apologize for the shortness. No free time + Not enough sleep + Too much homework + sick + Dead tired = shorter chapters. Sorry :(  
****Anywho, hope it was okay (I didn't like it that much… I was rushing to end it from, well, the beginning, actually). Too. Tired. To. Write. More. I litterally started typing this chapter at five tonight. Talk about the ultimate procrastination...**

**Until next week~**


	68. One More Day II

**Sorry about the late update. I've been extremely busy lately and my summer swim season just started, so that's been taking a huge toll on my already pretty limited free time. This chapter is a bit longer than my more recent ones, so I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**There won't be as much description as I had originally planned to put about the layer because a) it was taking forever and a day to write and b) I knew I'd just have to repeat each and every layer for when Sam actually took the challenge… Because of that, there's a bit of skipping around and parts of layers that are simply cut out for the sake of time. Mostly, this skipping occurs right during the eighth layer because it's just a ridiculously huge layer. **

**Lime Toaster Cat: I'd like to say seven or eight at the absolute most (I really want to end it soon), but I can't really be sure how long the challenge will take to write, and that's a huge factor on the length.**

**Let's continue, shall we? **

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam frowned sourly as the walls of the small cavern-like passageway to the next layer shook and trembled, small chunks of rocky debris falling lightly around her. The minotaur wasn't allowed to move through the different layers because it's duty was guarding the seventh circle, but it was still just as much of nuisance.

The strawberry blonde patted her hellhound's furry side and sent a scathing glare in the direction of the monster's insistent cursing and screeching. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"You really need to learn how to control your anger! A raging temper has never been a good quality to have in a girl! You'll never get a man like this!"

The creature bellowed louder and Sam smirked smugly, continuing her idle walk through the tunnel.

"_You shouldn't go out of your way to anger other demons."_

Sam jumped and her eyes darted back and forth, searching for the source of the familiar voice. After a moment of silence, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought you said you'd only show up if I was stuck in a life or death situation."

"Hmm… In that case, I've changed my mind."

The female rolled her eyes, glancing around the area yet again. It was beyond strange to hear Sebastian's disembodied voice float around her and not be able to see him.

"Where are you?"

"With you, of course."

"Well, yeah, but _where_?"

"I think that I'll let you figure that out on your own."

Sam grumbled irritably under her breath and continued her leisurely walk, Rufus at her side. After her discovery in the third layer, she'd briefly considered giving the hound a new name, seeing as the canine hadn't _actually_ been male; however, she'd dismissed the idea. The title she'd given her had stuck and Sam liked it. Besides, there was no way for the pet to actually understand that its name wasn't really meant for a female.

Sam could see a bit of natural light at the end of the passage and she smiled. She was in the eighth layer. That meant there was only one more to go and she'd-

The strawberry blonde paused, a bit of worry working its way into her gullet.

Geryon was in this level. The same Geryon who had tried to murder her. The same Geryon who Sebastian had buried under a pile of falling stalactites. The same Geryon who would probably _not _be all that happy to see her.

Then again, the large wyvern could very well be dead… No. She couldn't possibly see Sebastian being taken down that easily, so she highly doubted that the dragon demon would. What would she do if she ran into him? The demoness that she'd met in the other layer- Empusa, if she remembered correctly- had told her that Stolas was trying to get another demon to agree to go after her specifically during the challenge. What if he'd convinced Geryon? Honestly, she didn't think it would that much bargaining… The draconian demon would probably jump at the offer.

Sam glanced at the rough, rocky, walls. She still couldn't catch the slightest glimpse of her soul mate.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

Good. He was still there.

"What happened to Geryon?"

The dark haired demon seemed to hesitate.

"Why do you ask?"

"This is the layer that he lives in."

"Correct."

"What's going to happen if I run into him?" she asked nervously.

"Avoid him."

"That's not what I asked," she shot back bitterly, stepping carefully around a particularly large rock in her path. "If I somehow run into him-"

"You won't."

"But if I do-"

"Sam, you won't cross paths with him."

The strawberry blonde sent a skeptical look in the general direction that his voice seemed to be coming from.

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Then why-"

"Sam, just try your hardest to avoid him."

She sighed heavily and stepped out into the light, Rufus at her side. The strawberry blonde narrowed her eyes at the familiar, jagged, cliff side. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the thin, slippery, path she'd walked along the first time Sebastian had taken her on a tour of the layer.

Actually, when she though about it, she'd never seen any part of this level other than the molten lava waterfall before her and Geryon's cave. Unlike she had with the other layers, she had absolutely no idea what was lying ahead.

Sam gulped lightly and began heading down the thin, winding, trail. Rufus nosed gently at a rock and it fell over the side, descending rapidly to the ground below. The hellhound backed away from the edge carefully, tufted ears pressed flat against her skull. Sam sighed and pet her canine's furry side.

"It's alright, Rufus. I'm scared out of my mind, too."

The dog licked at her cheek and the strawberry blonde smiled lightly, looking ahead at the path.

"We just have to be really careful -" A bit of the stone path beneath her feet crumbled and gave way. She stepped back quickly, eyes wide. Rufus pressed herself back against the edge of the rough path and away from the ledge. "Alright… really_, really_, careful," Sam corrected shakily, cautiously continuing her trek down the path.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"_Keep moving, vermin!"_

A whip cut through the air and the movement picked up speed.

Sam watched in fascination as lines upon lines of twisted, blackened, souls were led through a seemingly endless, barren landscape by hoards of whip-bearing demons. Her nose crinkled when a group moved a bit too close to her and her eyes flashed icily. The souls panicked and began to scatter only to be brought back into line by another demon.

The strawberry blonde glanced calmly around the layer. _Where the heck could the entrance to the ninth layer be? _She continued to look at the surrounding area with a frown. Her eyes caught sight of a demon who didn't appear to be all that preoccupied and headed in his direction, Rufus trailing behind her.

"Excuse me?"

The demon looked up, nose twitching. His head dipped lightly and Sam quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"How can I be of assistance?"

His nostril's flared and her eyes widened a bit in understanding._ Wow. Having Sebastian's scent is really, really, helpful. I feel like a celebrity. _

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me how do I get to the ninth layer from here?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. You simply have to get to the tenth bolgia. You'll be able to see the giants guarding over the small ledge leading to the ninth layer."

"_Tenth bolgia_?" Sam repeated, brow furrowing.

The demon nodded, thin, spiked tail swinging back and forth.

"Yes. There are ten bolgie - ditches made of stone - to separate the different areas of punishment," he explained. "We're in the outermost right now which includes the seducers and panderers."

"Oh," she frowned. "How long does it take to travel through each?"

"I guess it depends on a bunch of different factors… though it shouldn't take _you_ that long."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Because… well…" The demon looked awkward, his already warped appearance skewing even more. "Aren't you an upper-class…? Uhm… Your scent... I-I just assumed…"

"I see…" Sam paused, thinking this over.

On one hand, it was definitely a good thing if demons thought she was stronger than she was. Maybe that would keep them from reacting to her like Geryon had. However - she bit her lip in thought- somehow, that could definitely backfire in the future. She didn't trust her pretty consistent bouts of bad luck not to come back and bite her in the butt. People believing that you were someone else was never a good thing.

"What bolgia comes next?"

"Flatterers… Their area of punishment is simply a large lake of human excrements."

"…You did _not_ just say what I think you said."

The demon stared back in confusion, startled.

"Excuse me?"

Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Never mind. What other types of punishment are there?" she asked cautiously. _A literal lake of crap in Hell… what else could there possibly be? _She was afraid to find out.

"In bolgia three, humans who committed simony are held in rocks and have their feet placed into flames. Sorcerers are held in bolgia four. You wouldn't be really affected by them, seeing as their heads are simply turned backwards and that's all."

"Are there any other… gross, lake like things?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. In the the fifth bolgia, where the corrupt politicians are kept, there's a fairly large mote filled with pitch; however, I believe that's the last of any 'lakes.'"

The strawberry blonde nodded.

"Thank you… Do you know what the ninth circle is like?"

The demon grinned.

"_Ice_."

"Just ice?"

"Yes."

Sam sighed.

"Lovely…" she turned to her hellhound. She doubted Rufus could understand the conversation, but it still made the demoness scowl when she noticed that her pet didn't appear to be the least bit fazed. "Oh, don't look so smug. You may have fur to keep you warm in the ninth layer, but _I _have a nice, little, pet to be my horse and carry me through the lake of shit."

"Excuse me, miss… Are you done asking questions? I need to get back to work."

"Oh! Yeah… sorry about that. I think I'm good. Thank you."

He tilted his head curtly and headed back to a group of straggling, black, souls, raising his whip in the air and bringing it down over their heads with a deafening crack. Sam watched as the souls scattered for all of two seconds before forming one, stiff, line and quickly marching away.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes narrowed as she squinted off into the distance. She could sort of make out the outline of the first stone ridge that would lead to the next bolgia.

"Alright, Rufus. It's time to head to the latrines…"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The stench by itself was almost unbearable.

Nothing seemed to be able to block the scent from entering Sam's oversensitive nostrils. Not pinching her nose, not covering it with her hand, not placing a fabric barrier in between… It was just _terrible_.

Then, to see the numerous souls swimming around tiredly in the lake of feces… Guh. She could barely even force herself to _look _at the scene before her, let alone put words together to describe the grotesque imagery.

Rufus buried her long snout in between her paws, shaking her large head in discontentment as the strawberry blonde attempted to coax the dog near to the shore. After a moment, Sam gave up with a heavy sigh, plopping down ungracefully on the rough ground. Each demon that she could see patrolling the bolgia either had wings or seemed to magically hover above the filth. They circled the brown lake languidly, the smell not appearing to bother them in the slightest.

Sam could see the ridge of the next bolgia just on the other side of the lake. _So close, yet so far away…_

The strawberry blonde carefully began to walk to the edge of the bolgia. _This whole place is surrounded in stone walls…_ She thought, placing a hand carefully on the rough, bumpy, surface. _That means… _she dug her fingers into a large crack, pulling herself up onto the wall. _I should be able to scale my way across. But what about Rufus…?_

The hellhound hadn't moved from her place on the edge of the smelly lake. Sam bit her lip. _I can't just leave Rufus here - _

"_Yes, you can. And you will."_

She sighed as Sebastian's voice flooded her head.

_What am I supposed to do with her?_

"_Send it home."_

_How?_

"_Just tell it to go home. Hellhounds aren't bred past the seventh layer, either way. They aren't physically meant to live or even be in the lower layers."_

_And you refrained from telling me this earlier _because…?

There was no response and Sam frowned.

_You probably wanted her to die._

Sebastian didn't say anything more, but he didn't need to. She could practically feel the smug smirk he must have been wearing.

_Fine. I'll send her home._

Sam hopped down from the wall and walked over to Rufus. She patted the hound's fuzzy side.

"Rufus. I need you to go home, 'kay?"

The dog looked confused, tilting her head to the side. Sam groaned.

"_Home. _H-O-M-E."

Again, the canine simply cocked its head. The strawberry blonde let out a frustrated sigh, pointing towards the way that they had come from.

"Just go."

The dog immediately brightened and stood, trotting off and out of the area, tongue lolling and good mood permeable in the air. Sam rolled her eyes. _She's just happy to get away from this crap._

Sam moved back over to the wall, cracking her knuckles. She hoisted herself back up onto the side of the wall, digging her fingers into the large crack that she had used earlier. Carefully, she began to scale the bumpy surface. She glanced down quickly and gulped, clinging tighter to the rock. The disgusting brown goop beneath her bubbled.

_Do not fall. Do not fall. Do not fall. _

Something in the back of her mind told her that if she fell, at least the landing would be pretty soft. She immediately shoved the tiny observation to the back of her brain to rot for all of eternity.

It didn't seem possible, but she managed to cling even tighter to the wall.

_Do not fall. Do not fall. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam saw the giants the moment she stepped into\x the ninth bolgia.

Now, she stood on the edge of the tenth bolgia and directly before the ring of towering monsters. She stared up at the guards in caution and a bit of fear. Any one of them could easily swat her away like a pesky gnat. And if that happened… _kersplat! _She'd be dead as a doorknob.

One of the giants angled its head the slightest bit to glance down at her. It nodded lightly in acknowledgment and turned back to face the other bolgie.

_Well… Alright then. _

Sam peered over the edge of the layer curiously, staring down into the dark abyss. The rim of the gaping hole straight into the center of Hell was coated in a thin layer of ice that seemed to thicken the farther down it went.

_How to get down there…?_

_Well…_ Sam thought, tapping her chin lightly as she glanced over the edge_. I always did like sledding. _She glanced back down at the sharp angle and of the fall. _Err… Maybe I shouldn't. _With a sigh, Sam cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted up to the giants.

"Excuse me! How do demons normally get into the ninth layer?"

One of the giants bent down and the strawberry blonde blinked, taking a reflexive step backwards when she came face to face with a giant, golden, eye. Its iris alone was the size of her head.

"You said something?"

"R-Right… I asked if you knew how demons usually get into the ninth layer."

The giant blinked.

"Are you a new born?"

Sam nodded. The giant blinked again, inhaling.

"Malphas' mate perhaps?"

_How the heck do so many people know what Sebastian smells like? It's kind of starting to really freak me out…_

"Yes."

"I see…" Again, it blinked - golden iris disappearing momentarily behind a large, scaly looking eyelid. "Most demons simply jump down."

"_Jump down_?" Sam squeaked. The giant looked amused.

"Others choose to slide."

Again, she glanced cautiously over the side.

"…That doesn't sound all that appealing either," she murmured.

"Then how do you believe you'll reach the bottom?"

"Maybe I can just _gently_ float to the ground…"

The giant chuckled.

"I highly doubt that would happen."

"I know," Sam sighed. "I'd just go _splat_ on the ground, intestines and limbs flying across the layer to land Hell knows where…"

"_Sam, humor will not get you no where."_

"Oh, shut up."

The giant arched a slimy, silver, brow at her and Sam shrugged nonchalantly. She jabbed a finger at her forehead.

"My lovely little mate likes to talk to me via brain. It can be handy at times, but a lot of times its just really, _really_, obnoxious."

"Ah. Why can't Malphas help you down into the ninth layer?" it asked.

"I have to practice for the layer challenge tomorrow."

"I see. Would you like me to help you?"

Sam beamed.

"You'll help me?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, you're highly amusing. It would be a shame to have you die so early on into your experience into Hell."

"Thank you!"

The giant wrapped a large hand around her waist and slowly lowered her into the gaping hole. Sam grinned smugly.

_Humor gets me nowhere, huh?_

"_Do not count on it."_

_Why not? Demons like me for my awkward silliness._

"_My family won't."_

_Your family would hate me no matter how I acted; thus, your argument is invalid. _

The giant placed her on a ledge and Sam grinned, shouting a quick 'thank you' up to the top of the ditch. The giant's head disappeared and the strawberry blonde turned to face the layer ahead.

Like the whip bearing demon in the beginning of the eighth layer had told her, this layer was indeed coated in ice.

Sam hopped down off the small ledge and onto the ground. Her feet slid back and forth on the ice and she 'eeped,' grabbing onto the rocky cavern wall to keep her balance. After a moment, she let go of the wall and stepped forward carefully. A few steps later, Sam had started to gain confidence in her shaky movements.

The demoness paused, brow furrowing. She'd made it to the final layer. Now what…?

"_You need to make it to the center of the layer."_

_What's at the center of the layer?_

"_The trinity." _His voice sounding mocking, as if making a joke.

_The_ what?

Sam flinched when a bellowing roar cut through the deathly still air.

"_It's not exactly a 'trinity,' per se… though many interoperate it as such in Dante's Divine Comedy."_

_Oh, Hell…_

"_Do you understand now?"_

Sam gulped nervously.

_You know… you never did tell me what to call the devil…_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**The next chapter ends the tour and starts the challenge! At last!**

**It's odd to say, but I'm pretty happy that this story is almost over. It's taken such a long time to write. I'll be glad to say I finished it.**

**Until Saturday~**


	69. Challenging I

**I'm so, so, **_**so **_**sorry about the really whacky/late updating. Life for me is just completely hectic right now between swim season, end of the school year approaching (teachers**_**… why **_**they need to cram five units into two, three weeks beats me. Anyone else notice that you get at least twice as many projects in the last month of school than you did for the rest of the year combined?), and just a bunch of different obstacles. I've also had writer's block to the extreme. I had literally no idea what to write next… not a pleasant feeling. I ended up spending a lot of quality time staring at a blank word document. That, and I've been trying to figure out how to end this story. My brain kind of turned off and refused to reboot. That is all.**

**I'm trying my hardest to wrap up this story as soon as possible. I have so much to do this summer and beyond that I'd rather end it quickly… however, there are SO many plot related things that I need to cover. The challenge, Seb's family, an epilogue describing the future perhaps…**

…

**I **_**could **_**make some really immature joke about this being chapter 69, but… *giggle-snort* I think it provides a good enough laugh all on its own ;3**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**(RECAP)**

The demoness paused, brow furrowing. She'd made it to the final layer. Now what…?

"_You need to make it to the center of the layer."_

_What's at the center of the layer?_

"_The trinity." _Sebastian's voice sounding mocking, as if making a joke.

_The_ what?

Sam flinched when a bellowing roar cut through the deathly still air.

"_It's not exactly a 'trinity,' per se… though many interoperate it as such in Dante's Divine Comedy."_

_Oh, Hell…_

"_Do you understand now?"_

Sam gulped nervously.

_You know… you never did tell me what to call the devil…_

There was no mental response from the dark haired demon and Sam frowned sourly.

_Fine. Abandon me in my moment of need, jerk wad. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam trudged along grumpily through the icy terrain.

Everything was dark. She hated the dark. Even with her newly enhanced demonic eyesight, it still wasn't pleasant. Sam kicked angrily at a loose clump of ice. Why _dark_? Why not _sunny_? Why not _warm_? _Stupid dark. Stupid cold. Stupid ice. Stupid fruit - _

_Wait_… The strawberry blonde paused, shoes clicking lightly against the frozen ground. She inhaled deeply through her nose. _Pomegranate…? What the heck? _She took another sniff, cautiously stepping forward to follow the invisible trail her nose was making.

She walked a few more feet before making a sharp turn around a large wall of stone and ice. She sniffed again and glanced up, freezing.

_What the… _

Sam looked up curiously at the looming, ice, manor before her. Her eyes traced along the rugged yet uniquely gorgeous design. Towards the bottom-center, the ice faded into elegantly carved stone and then to a set of gigantic double doors. Should she go inside? What the heck would be living in a mansion in the center of Hell? _The devil, that's who_, her mind answered.

Going inside no longer seemed like a good idea.

She turned and began trekking in the opposite direction when she paused, glancing back over her shoulder at the abode made of ice.

_Well…Sebastian _did_ tell me to go the center of ninth layer… and this is pretty smack dab in the middle. _

She stepped forward carefully, skirting around jagged chunks of rock and ice. Slowly, she lifted a hand and knocked. The doors creaked open rather ominously and she peered inside. There was not a trace of ice to be found. The area she could see seemed to be lavishly furnished and pretty fancy. She took a quick whiff of the air as she stepped inside. _Well, I found the source of the pomegranate smell. This place reeks of it…_

Slowly, she headed down the carpeted hallway. Beautiful paintings littered the dark walls and elegantly crafted marble statues loomed proudly every which way she looked. Carefully, she cupped her hands over her mouth and called out.

"_Hello?"_

She paused to listen.

"_Is anybody home?"_

She waited.

After a moment, she heard a loud, animalistic, snort. Other than that, there was nothing. The logical part of Sam's mind bellowed at her to turn around and march straight back out the door. Her louder, more awesome curious side decided to investigate. A few more steps. A few more curious glances. More steps. More glances.

_Why can't Sebastian's nest look like this? _

Sam's nose twitched and her senses were overwhelmed with pomegranate. _Again? What the heck? Who on earth - err, who in Hell would be so obsessed with _pomegranates? _Seriously. Can you pick a more random fruit?_

She turned to see a large, open room and her eyes fell the mahogany table placed inside. Indeed, sitting on said piece of furniture was a gigantic bowl of pomegranate seeds.

Then, there was a snarl, a snap, and Sam was on her back. She yelped, kicking out at her mystery attacker. Her foot made contact with something hard and whatever had jumped her let out a pained howl. Sam shot to her feet and froze. Standing before her was a large… she couldn't even put a name to it. It wasn't a dog in any way, though it stood on all fours. It had a long, pointed snout with large fangs and tiny, black eyes. Horns protruded from its scaly skull and its pointed tale whipped back and forth agitatedly.

Moments later, another of the creatures appeared. And then another. And another!

Within milliseconds, the strawberry blonde's face was once again pressed into the thick carpet and her arms locked firmly at her sides. The monsters snarled and snapped above her, saliva flying from their gaping mouths and glistening on their fangs. Sam froze as one of the animals sniffed at her hair, snorting in agitation before pressing its clawed feet harder against her back.

"_Who are you?"_

Sam didn't answer. She was a bit preoccupied with fighting off the monsters.

"Bring her in."

Sam yelped in shock when one of the creatures latched onto her pant leg and dragged her further into the room towards a large, marble, fireplace. The monster released her leg and stepped back, the others following. They sat in an awkward circle around her, leaving a small space for someone to step forward.

Sam glanced up at the newcomer and winced.

Staring down at her was a woman with long, black, hair and sharp, golden eyes. The dark haired female observed Sam with a disapproving sneer, gently trailing a delicate hand across the scaled head of one of the monsters as she did so. After a moment, the woman's eyes flashed a blazing red before she turned. Casually, she strode to the other side of the lavish room and relaxed into one of the plush, black, chairs. The scaly beast followed after her, seating itself loyally at her feet. She snapped her fingers and the ones hovering over Sam moved back, perching themselves neatly on their haunches.

The woman glanced over her pointed, black, nails idly, not appearing to have a care in the world.

"It's not often I get visitors."

Sam stood cautiously, eyes narrowed in caution.

"_Visitors_?"

The dark haired female arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Your mate is here with you, is he not? I can smell him standing right outside the door."

The strawberry blonde scowled grumpily, sending an icy glare at the door. _Thanks for the help_, darling. The dark haired female examined her cuticles, a slightly amused smirk spread across her ruby red lips.

"No need to be so testy. I'm sure he was worried my little pets would have clawed out your throat if he barged in here."

Sam blinked, confused. The woman tapped her temple lightly.

"You think quite loudly."

"Ah… well… okay then."

Golden eyes flashed in bemusement.

"I'm not the devil."

"Can you hear _everything_ I'm thinking?" Sam laughed nervously, rubbing sheepishly at the back her head.

"I don't plan to kill you… and no. I'm not trying to trick you. I'm really not the devil."

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Of course." She paused, gaze seeming to cloud for a moment before returning to its previous sharpness. "Your mind is a very muddled place."

"…Thank you?"

"It was not a compliment."

Sam twisted the fabric of her shirt anxiously between her sweaty fingers and peered up through her eyelashes at the regal woman.

"So… if you're not the devil, who are you?"

"I've been called many things by humans."

Silver-blue eyes flashed red nervously and the woman smirked, relaxing further into the comfy looking chair. She observed her shiny, black, fingernails for a moment before glancing back over at Sam.

"You don't have to look to worried. I have no grudges against human borns. I was a human some time ago, after all. Hmm…" she tapped her chin lightly in thought. "It's been about two thousand years now… maybe more. I lost track after the first century or two down here."

"Wait… you were a human born?" Sam frowned, brow scrunching in question. "Then why are you - "

" - in the very center of Hell where the devil himself is said to lurk?" she asked mockingly, golden eyes narrowed slightly as she peered around the room. She tilted her head to send the strawberry blonde a withering glare. "Take a wild guess."

"Are you the devil's… soul mate?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And we have a winner!" the dark haired woman drawled, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Why are you here? Did you want to talk with Hades? He doesn't take kindly to random drop-bys. And neither do I. So if you don't have anything to say, I suggest you - "

"You're Persephone!" Sam blurted out when the name and legend flickered through her mind.

The demoness rolled her golden eyes.

"No shit."

"This is so cool! I don't really know why…seeing as you almost murdered me…but it is!"

Persephone quirked an eyebrow.

"You're incredibly strange."

"That I am."

She snorted, absentmindedly twirling a lock of midnight hued hair around her finger. Her gaze flickered to the door and her ruby red lips twisted into an amused grin.

"I'm not going to kill her, Malphas. Relax, will you? Your pacing is getting on my nerves. Just come in here if you're so worried her mouth will get her killed."

She waved a hand halfheartedly and the double doors creaked open.

Sam looked back and forth between the two, curious.

"You two know each other?"

"Don't look at that fact as an honor. I know all of the demons in Hell. It's a requirement," Persephone scoffed, patting one of her monstrous, reptilian, guards gently on the head. She sat up, slowly straightening her awkward, lax, posture. "Why are you here then?"

"Sam is taking the layer test tomorrow. I wanted her to do a brief run through of each; however…" Sebastian's red eyes narrowed accusingly. "She seems to have… wandered from the path."

"Hey,_ you _told me to go to the center of Hell. Remember? Your stupid trinity analogy which now makes absolutely zero sense."

"True, but I never said to break into the devil's home."

"It's not breaking and entering if the door's not locked," she shot back.

Persephone cleared her throat and Sebastian stiffened. The powerful demoness glared irritably at the two.

"If you're finished, I'd prefer if you left. I'm not a very sociable person."

"Of course."

Sebastian moved to grab onto Sam's wrist and drag her out when the strawberry blonde's hand shot up into the air.

"I have a question!"

Golden eyes narrowed and she sighed, drooping back against her chair with a depleted huff.

"Whatever."

"Alright. If _you're_ a human born, why do some demons hate them?"

Sam felt the demon at her side flinch. Persephone's irises glazed and she frowned, looking both peeved and hurt. After a moment of tense silence, the dark haired female sat up more straightly and intertwined her fingers, using them as a chin rest.

"If you've noticed…" she paused, as if struggling to recall her name "…_Sam_, lower class demons have no qualms about human borns. Those are the ones who patrol the different layers."

The strawberry blonde nodded.

"Right. All of them have been really polite to me."

"You see, they could care less. If anything, human borns are at the same level as themselves; however…" she bit her lower lip, peering to the side grumpily. "…Higher class demons loathe the fact that Hades, the devil, their _king_, could be mated to a creature that was at one point nothing more that a _demon's dinner_," she spat, the vase placed on the table next to her exploding into dozens of glass shards.

The monsters seated around her feet stiffened, spiked tails whipping nervously back and forth.

Persephone sighed, relaxing her clenched hands and reaching up to rub at her temples.

"I suppose even though its been thousands of years, they're still resentful that Hades chose me over one of their own."

Sam's brow furrowed, stepping forward a bit and ignoring Sebastian's terse, warning glare.

"Well that's stupid! Demons can't _pick _their soul mates, so what should it matter?" she huffed, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Can't they just get over themselves, or something?"

"I suppose not," Persephone answered, her smug, lax demeanor from earlier slowly returning.

"You're the Queen of Hell! Can't you just kick some butt and show them that you're no different than they are?"

Persephone chortled darkly.

"Ah, believe me when I say that I did just that. I went on quite the little rampage a year or two after joining Hades. Carnage and Hell are no strangers, though I do believe I managed to create a good amount of chaos." Her golden eyes flashed red and her lips spread into a rather sinister grin, as if she was gloriously reliving her memories of the slaughter.

Sam shuddered lightly.

"Ah… R-Right. Good for you?"

Persephone slung her legs over the arm of the chair, contorting herself into the most comfortable position possible.

"Good for me indeed. A nice massacre was just what the doctor ordered."

"A-Alright."

Hell's Queen was starting to look as if she absolutely deserved said title and it was really starting to scare the other occupants of the room. Sam twisted the edge of her shirt awkwardly between her fingers. _Time to leave. Time to leave._ Instead of following said actions, her mouth decided to start spouting off.

"Hey, Persephone? If you're here, where's Hades?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Off doing business somewhere in the human world. Apparently, there was an angel who decided to fall quite a while ago and never approached him about it." Sam's eyes widened. "It's been dead for a while, but he still had to clean up a few loose ends."

The strawberry blonde and her mate shared a pointed look.

"Uhm… loose ends?"

"Of course. The angel's carcass has to be disposed of. And then there's witnesses to deal with… Just basic protocol." Persephone paused, looking a bit thoughtful. "Apparently, there was a great deal of reapers involved as well."

"Y-You don't say?"

"Yes. Most have to be interviewed in order to take down records and such. Being the ruler of Hell is a fairly boring task. So much paperwork…"

"I see…" Sam laughed awkwardly.

"Persephone, I do not wish to seem rude, but I believe it would be best if Sam and I were to leave. She needs to rest up for the task tomorrow after all," Sebastian piped in. Sam sent him the most grateful look she could possibly muster. _My hero._

The dark haired female nodded and stood.

"Alright. I enjoyed our chat. Perhaps you could stop by again."

"Sure…"

Persephone walked over to stand by the table, reaching into the bowl of pomegranate seeds and popping a few of the small, dark, spheres into her mouth. She waved a hand lightly in dismissal and the creatures ushered Sam and Sebastian out of the building.

Once the large doors were shut firmly behind them, Sam turned to the demon at her side.

"What the heck just happened?"

He smirked down at her, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

"I believe you've caught the mild interest of Hell's Queen."

"…is that good?"

"Probably not."

Sam's shoulders slumped.

"Great. Just peachy." She paused, sending a worried look Sebastian's way. "Hey, Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"If high ranking demons still don't entirely accept Persephone, how on Earth will your parents be able to accept me?"

He paused, thinking for a moment.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam felt like a loser.

Sure, Sebastian had told her that many young demons as well as human borns took the layer challenge, but she hadn't expected there to be quite so many little kids. Seriously. She was a good head above everyone around her. It was like a sea of twelve and thirteen year olds. Sure, there was the occasional straggler like herself… though each one she saw looked only to be sixteen or seventeen at best.

_Not even twenty and I already feel like an old woman. Yippee. _

_Not to mention, I'm the only one with a Hell hound plodding after me, _she thought, reaching out to pat Rufus's furry side.

She gripped tightly onto Sebastian's hand and the demon quirked a brow curiously.

"What is it?"

"I feel really, really, _really_ pathetic right now."

He sighed.

"There is no reason to feel so."

"Yeah? How old were _you _when you took this challenge?"

"…That is irrelevant."

"_Sure_," she huffed. After a moment of silence, she glanced up at her mate. "Hey, Sebastian - " Sam paused, eyes widening.

The dark haired demon was glaring off into the crowd. The female followed his gaze and froze. A familiar face smiled back at them, green eyes flashing in the light as he waived enthusiastically.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no - "

The face forcibly made its way through the crowd which parted for him like the Red Sea.

"Hello, my dearest, darling-est, sister-in-law."

Sebastian's eyes flashed.

"What are you doing here, Stolas?"

"Just giving the newest addition to the family my best wishes," the demon beamed, lips twisted upward in a sardonic smirk.

Sebastian growled in warning and Stolas's devious smile widened. He made a theatrical show of glancing through the crowd of demons.

"Hmm… I wonder where they could be…?"

The elder of the two siblings froze, eyes narrowing icily. His arm moved around her protectively and Sam glanced nervously back and forth between the them.

"Sebastian…?"

Stolas turned to Sam with a gigantic, pointy, grin. He made a mock bow as two figures made their way up to them.

"Miss Sam, may I introduce you to your in-laws."

The strawberry blonde's blood ran cold as she locked gazes with a set of eyes identical to Sebastian's. And those eyes did not look happy. Her voice died in her throat and she made an awkward, half wave-like gesture.

"H-Hello."

There was no response from either of them other than a narrowing of the eyes from Sebastian's father.

Stolas looked like a cat who'd just swallowed down the canary. Sebastian looked he would make an exception to his undying love for felines and was ready to meticulously strangle said cat. Rufus, the canine she was, seemed to have no clue what was going on. Sam inwardly hoped that her pet would rip Stolas's face off bit by bit.

"So this… is your mate."

Sam glanced up nervously at Sebastian's mother as she spoke. She looked calm and regal, almost like a more grown up version of Persephone. Of course, her eyes matched the hue of Stolas's perfectly.

"Yes."

The demoness seemed to appraise the younger female for a moment before turning to her own mate.

"This should be an interesting challenge then, I suppose."

"Not the word I would have used."

Every ounce of his voice radiated nothing but cold, withdrawn, bitterness. Sam met his gaze for another moment before hurriedly looking away. The strawberry blonde took a deep breath, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Her fists clenched lightly and she straightened.

_If he's going to hate me either way, I might as well give him a reason too._

Forcing a smile onto her lips, Sam met the elder demon's glare head on. She hoped that her outward appearance didn't look as shriveled and terrified as she felt inside.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Hmm."

"I was wondering what I should call you. 'Dad' doesn't seem all that appropriate at the moment - " Sam winced when Sebastian's arm tightened sharply around her waist, a warning to shut her trap and keep it closed.

"Father's name is Andras and mother is Phenex," Stolas piped in helpfully.

Sam bowed as much as she could with Sebastian's vice like hold on her waist.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Andras." She turned. "And you as well Mrs. Phenex."

Phenex looked mildly amused but her mate looked just as placid and angry as when he'd first stepped into Sam's view - if not more so.

A trumpeting horn blasted through the tension filled air and Sebastian hissed out something along the lines of the challenge beginning soon and dragged Sam away. She glanced over her shoulder to catch Andras's infuriated glare before Rufus's figure cut him from her sight and she allowed herself to be pulled along through the sea of bodies.

"_What were you _thinking_?"_

Sam flinched at the icy snap of the demon's voice.

"If he's going to hate me, I want to at least try to make an impression before -"

"Are you putting every effort into getting yourself killed?" he snapped, turning on her with blazing eyes.

"No. I didn't know. I'm sor -"

"Sam, my father is not like the other demons you have happened to come along. He does not appreciate your morphed sense of humor," he snapped, pacing agitatedly back and forth. Sam winced and he sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "It would be best if you avoided him until the start of the test."

"When -"

A large 'bang' cut her off and a good chunk of the young demons vanished, others taking off in a smooth, wild, sprint. Sam glanced back at Sebastian.

"What now?"

"Go. I'll try to talk with my father. Be safe and rational."

She nodded and leaned up on her tip toes, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance," she mumbled. He sighed, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Just take the mutt and get going."

Sam saluted him.

"Aye, aye, captain!"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I don't think I can even begin to describe how obnoxious it was to find demons that had something to do with birds. Seriously. There's just this long list of names on the site I use and you have to go through each one to find out about its affinity and such.**

…

**Again, I'm so, so, so, SO super de duper sorry about the excruciatingly late update… and then uploading a chapter that's not all that amusing… I'm going to try my hardest to get back to some kind of recognizable update pattern if I can… though there shouldn't be that many chapters left, so it wouldn't be that much of a problem.**

**Until next time~**


	70. Challenging II

**So, like last year, (feels so WEIRD to type that :P) summertime is killing me for typing time. I'm really trying though. It's just… very time consuming… Time that I sort of lack at the moment. **

**This actually was originally a LOT longer than it ended up because I just wrote different chunks of the chapter at different times but never really got to the other stuff because it was so far ahead into the plot and I didn't realize that it would take quite so long to reach it until I was writing those pesky in-between part. In other words, what really took the most time in typing this up was figuring out what to make of the mess I'd written. **

***I'm not going to go back and look for the questions that were asked in the last chapter because I need to just post this and get out the door, so I'm sorry if your question is going unanswered.***

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was a relief to go from standing amongst a huge swarm of little demons and their rather intimidating parents to the breezy, open, fields of the first layer - Purgatory.

Sam didn't quite understand the purpose of traveling through this layer in the test. Sebastian had told her that most demons avoided the area anyways. It was easy enough to pass through that it didn't do anything for the challenge other then take up time - in other words, it was utterly pointless.

The strawberry blonde peered around the peaceful layer with a light, reminiscent, smile. It was like she was back on the surface of Earth again… a cleaner, more quiet, Earth maybe, but still Earth. It was so much more different than the layers beneath it. Perhaps it had been created to tease and taunt those being sentenced to the lower layers with a false sense of hope. She wouldn't have minded being damned to _this _place for all of eternity…

_Maybe I can convince Sebastian to move our nest up here…_

Rufus's sharp bark snapped her out of her slightly dreamy state and she looked up to see another young demoness only a few years younger than herself standing a good distance away. Sam waved to her, noticing absentmindedly that it was a bit strange to only have seen one other demon from the challenge since the test had started. The other demon didn't seem to notice her. A frown twisted Sam's lips and she walked towards her, Rufus plodding behind her.

Once she was within a few feet of her, Sam noticed something… off. The dazed female's brown eyes were glazed over and her posture was oddly lax. She looked retched and full of life at the same time.

"Hey? Uhm… are you okay?" Sam asked cautiously, poking at the girl's shoulder.

She seemed to wake for a moment, blinking blearily with a peaceful smile.

"Never better~" she hummed, closing her eyes. "I haven't felt this whole since I came to Hell with Aaron…" She sighed contentedly.

"You're a human born too?"

"Of course." The demoness reopened her eyes. The brown orbs were again as murky as the waters Cerberus lay in two layers below. "Isn't this place just lovely? It's like being back on Earth again."

_That's exactly what I was thinking…_

"Don't you just want to stay here forever? Have your mate move your nest up here?"

_This mental synchronicity is really starting to freak me out. _

"I don't even want to finish the challenge," she smiled. "Life is too nice here. Why would I want to waste time trying to be accepted when I can just stay up here for eternity?"

_Yeah…She has a point… wait, WHAT? _Sam shook her head roughly back and forth, feeling her lengthening hair whip against her cheeks._ What am I thinking? I'm taking this challenge to be accepted by Sebastian's family, not run from them like a coward! I can't just hide out here forever!_

"I-I think I should get going…" Sam frowned, stepping around the not-all-there demoness.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I need to take this challenge!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be accepted by my mate's family!"

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?"

"Why?"

The strawberry blonde scowled sourly at the other demoness, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and beginning her trek towards the entrance to the next layer.

"Whatever. You're clearly not sane at the moment, so I think I should just -"

"Leave?" she finished for her. "But why?"

"UGH! _Enough _with the 'why'!" Sam snapped, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as she continued to stomp in the opposite direction. "Forget this! I need to get going. The last thing I want is to get stuck up here forever -" she paused, something in the back of her mind clicking. She turned, glancing around the area. There were a few other stragglers like herself and the demoness before her, all of which seemed pretty torn on whether or not to keep moving or stay put.

That's_ the purpose of including this layer then, _Sam thought bitterly as Rufus nudged her side. She continued forward. _It's just to separate the human borns from the rest of the group. That's just a cruel trick… jerks. _

Sam stepped around the zonked out female and in the direction of the second layer.

_Can't get side tracked. Can't get side tracked._

Rufus barked and Sam turned to look at whatever had caught her companion's attention. Before she could make the complete 180 degree swivel, she froze and slammed her hands over her ears, giving her head a quick, rough, shake back and forth.

_No! Can't get side tracked! Can't get sidetracked!_

…_But what if it's an evil monster prepared to kick my ass?_

_Yeah, brain, you have a point… no! F.O.C.U.S._

_If we die - _

_- you can scream 'I told you so' in my face as many times as you'd like._

_Idiot… I'm you. I'd die too._

_Ah… right. Wait. If I die… where do I go? I'm already IN Hell, after all. _

_Hmm… good point. _

_So, would I just disappear forever, or would I somehow go to Heaven, or would I just end up right back here in - _Wait_. Am I really sitting here having an intellectual conversation with myself?_

_It would appear so._

_Or would it just be called thinking, seeing as it's inside my head?_

_With two people?_

_But we're the same person!_

_Not in your head, we're not. _

_I'm insane._

_Yup. Best to embrace it._

_Double yup. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The second layer had been easy enough to navigate through. As during her brief run through of the layers the other day, the once harsh and biting wind had little to no affect on her. It was nice to feel like she was finally on track with her 'demonic development.'

This layer should be easy too, particularly with Rufus to cart her through the icky, corpse filled, slush.

_Sniffle._

Sam paused.

_Sniffle. Sniffle. _

Her lips twisted downward into a light, confused, frown.

_What the heck is that? It sounds like someone's…_

There was a rather tear-filled sounding sob.

…crying_. Right. But who would be _crying_? I guess I would understand if I was traveling through one of the punishment areas, but this is one of the midway areas… a place where demon's rest. And this is only the third layer, too. _

Sam blinked slowly, heading towards the whimpering. She came to a corner and paused, peering cautiously around it. There was a girl with short, neatly trimmed, brown hair - she appeared to be a few years younger than Sam - huddled against the wall. Rufus growled and the younger demoness whimpered in fear, burrowing her head deeper into her shaking arms. Sam elbowed the canine's side and her pet whined.

"Hush, you."

Another whimper.

"_No_," she chastised, poking the hound's long, pointed, snout. "No complaining."

Sam stepped forward and knelt down, looking at the female curiously.

"Hey… are you alright?"

The teen shook her head jerkily back and forth, her bobbed, chocolate hued, hair whipping against her flushed and tear stained cheeks.

"I can't do this! I thought I was ready to take the layer challenge, but I'm not! I can't do this! _I can't do this!_"

Sam looked down awkwardly as the girl continued to hyperventilate and wipe uselessly at the fat trails of tears dribbling down the sides of her face. The strawberry blonde had never really been good at comforting people, let alone someone so utterly distraught over something that seemed, well, _not like something to be so distraught over_. This was only the entrance to the third layer!

Cautiously, Sam leaned forward and placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Uhm… It's going to be okay… I promise?"

"How do you know?"

Sam deadpanned.

"Err… I guess I don't…"

"Then don't make promises you can't keep!" she snapped, voice cracking. She sniffled, wiping at her now-red nose. "…I don't even know who you are!"

"Sam - I'm a human born."

"Huh?"

"Now you know," Sam shrugged awkwardly, extending a hand to help the slouched over female to her feet. "Who are you?"

She sniffled.

"A-Anya… A-Also a human born…"

"Hello, Anya."

"H-Hello…"

"See? Now we know each other. No worries!"

Anya's large, doe-like and teary brown eyes blinked in mild confusion.

"…you're kind of… strange…"

Sam snorted.

"Never heard _that _before…"

Anya flushed.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you -"

"No, no. It's fine. Really. I've been called way worse." Sam tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, compared to some of the other lovely adjectives that I've been dubbed, 'strange' is sort of a compliment."

"A-Ah. Okay then…"

The two stood in silence, Rufus thumping her whip like tail back and forth against the dirt beneath her. Anya looked incredibly nervous standing next to the large canine. Carefully, she inched herself in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam glanced at the path continuing down into the layer. She had to keep moving. She was barely through the second layer, and it would only get worse and more time consuming from here on out.

Silvery blue irises flickered over to the shivering brunette.

The strawberry blonde felt bad for Anya - how could she not? - but she _really_ needed to focus on what she had to do. And what she had to do was make it through this challenge. That was a major priority that topped 'helping the lost little demoness' by a long shot.

"Are you going to keep moving through the layers, Anya?" she asked.

"I-I can't!" the brunette squealed, petrified. "Th-There's no way I can do it without Veltis! I'm no where near strong enough - and I probably won't ever be! A-And I can't… I can't… "

Sam kept herself from grumbling irritably out loud as Anya rambled on and on. _Seriously, and I was going on and on earlier about how I thought that _I _was acting like a total coward. Jeesh. This girl has absolutely zero backbone. _

The strawberry blonde sighed and stood, stretching.

"Alright then. I'm sorry you don't want to keep at it, but I have to leave -"

"No! Wait!" Anya yelped, lunging forward to clasp tightly onto Sam's shirt. Rufus growled and the girl whimpered, falling back. "Pl-Please don't just leave me here!"

Sam groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm really, really, sorry, but I have to keep going -"

The brunette lowered her head sniffled. Sam bit her lip, guilt worming its way into her gut. _She's not your problem, Sam. It's not your problem. It's not your problem._

Sam turned and began to head in the direction of the center of the third layer. Her teeth dug into the side of her cheek when she heard the girl start crying yet again.

_She's. Not. Your. Problem. _

A loud breath flew past Sam's lips and she rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. _Damn, conscious. I'm supposed to be a demoness. You know, cold and cruel, without a drop of remorse. _

She turned back, glancing at curled up figure huddled in the corner.

"Uhm… Anya?"

The brunette looked up, tears shining on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to come with me?" Sam asked hesitantly. "Seeing as you don't want to travel the layers alone and I can't really just leave you here…"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Hazel eyes lit up as tears fell away.

"Yes! O-Of course! Th-Thank you so much!"

Sam nodded with a light hum of acknowledgment.

"It's not a problem."

_Yes it is. Yes it is. Yes it is!_

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_!" Anya beamed, rushing forward to hug Sam tightly around the waist. Rufus growled, not approving of a stranger being so close to her owner, and the brunette reeled backwards, falling ungracefully and rather painfully on her rear-end in an attempt to escape. She whimpered, eyes clenched shut with tears pricking at the corners.

The strawberry blonde sighed and extended her hand, helping the distraught demoness to her feet.

_I'm going to regret this…_

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're going to have to get on the dog, Anya."

"But… But…" The brunette spluttered and shook, inching further and further away from the canine. "I-I think I'll just walk."

Sam quirked a brow.

"You _do_ realize you'll be walking through gooey, brown, slush, right?"

"O-Okay… that's not so bad." She twisted the fabric of her shirt nervously between her fingers.

"Cold slush," Sam added, "teaming with corpses."

"But… But…"

"Anya, seriously, get on Rufus or I'm leaving you here."

Anya paled but accepted the hand Sam offered to her, letting herself be pulled up onto the hellhound. Rufus shook her head back and forth agitatedly at the extra body situated on her back and Sam rubbed the canine's neck consolingly.

After a few more moments of irritated huffing, Rufus began to plod on, walking idly into the goopy lake.

Sam glanced over her shoulder at her new companion. Anya was clinging to the demoness in front of her with incredible strength. Sam cleared her throat awkwardly, not enjoying the tense silence.

"So, how did you meet… uhm…"

"Veltis," Anya filled in.

"Yeah. That guy," Sam nodded, kicking at the clumpy dirt.

"W-Well… Do you promise not to look down on me?" she asked. Sam frowned, forehead scrunching in confusion.

"Of course. Why would you meeting your soul mate make me look down on you?"

"Because… " she bit her lip, "it was because I… made a contract."

"_A contract_?" Sam repeated. "With a demon?"

Anya nodded, looking ashamed.

"Yeah… I must seem pretty desperate and pathetic…"

"Actually, one of my closest friends from when I lived on Earth was in a Faustian contract," Sam replied, voice a bit off. "I didn't look down on him or see him as pathetic and desperate, so I won't look at you that way either."

"Really?"

_Was it that hard to believe?_

"Yes, really."

"Alright… You don't mind if I don't go into the details of the contract, do you? They're kind of personal…"

_Oooh. Gory and intimate descriptions most likely filled to the brim with nauseating, heartbreak-fueled, angst! Let me at it!_

She snorted.

"Of course not."

"I guess I just got lucky - as lucky as someone who's contracting a demon can be… The demon that answered my call was incredibly weak, but I suppose I didn't really need a powerful one to fulfill my contract, so I couldn't complain. S-Somehow, Veltis was able to find me when looking for a… a meal, and he fought off the demon I was contracted with."

"Wow. That sounds like a plot straight from some romance novel."

"I know… but it wasn't really as exciting as a book."

"Real life never is."

_Well, not necessarily, _Sam pondered idly_. My life _has _been pretty hectic and adrenaline pumped as of the past Hell knows how many months. _

"How did you meet your soul mate?"

"Meh. It's not as interesting as your story."

"I'd still like to know… I-If that's okay, I mean -"

"It's fine," Sam shrugged, absentmindedly reaching forward to rub Rufus's ears as the canine lumbered onward. She silently sent her thanks to the hound for willingly carting both her and Anya through the layers via piggy back ride. "Let's see… Where to begin…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I ran away from home and ended up in this tiny little town - whose name escapes me at the moment… wait… It's on the tip of my tongue… _Houndsworth_! That's it! Well, in Houndsworth, I met a stuck up little Earl name Ciel Phantomhive and his merry band of oddball servants. Sebastian was Ciel's butler at the time, so that's where we met. A few crazy adventures and a dead angel later, here I am in Hell."

"_Sebastian_?" Anya repeated. "That sounds… like a very human name for a demon."

"Oh, that's not his real name," Sam shrugged, waiving her hand dismissively. "That's what Ciel named him."

"A-And he kept that name?"

"Well, yeah. I asked him too. It's a much better name than Malphas, anyways," she grinned. "Flows much nicer, don't cha' think?"

"M-Malphas!"

Sam's brow furrowed.

"Uhm… yes?"

Anya looked pale… well, paler than she had before. However, there was a spark of recognition in her hazel eyes

"Veltis told me that there were rumors that Malphas had brought a human back with him, but he said not to listen too much to it, that it was just something his brother spread around to hurt his reputation."

_Damn, Stolas._

"There was another kind of more recent rumor that the human born was going to try and go after Malphas' brother, but…"

_And_ that _would be from when I threatened the little bastard in front of that fourth layer demon. _

Sam felt her anger spike. Though her fury was more due to the fact that her human born status was still 'hurting Sebastian's reputation,' she decided to focus her wrath on Stolas. _Stupid, little, slimy, asshole. _Shedropped a rather large, mental, anvil over the cocky, green eyed, demon's head - enjoying the horrendously pleasing amount of gore her mind concocted.

"Oh. That's… _flattering_."

Anya panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Sam shook her head.

"It's fine."

_But, human born or not, I'm teaming up with Persephone or whoever else I can find and we're going to head out and slaughter that little son of a bitch. _

Rufus yipped excitedly, a bounce in her step, and Sam looked up with a groan when a familiar three headed monster fell into her line of vision.

"You better hang on tight, Anya."

"H-Huh?"

"You see, Rufus has a _bit_ of a puppy crush on -"

The hellhound took off in the opposite direction and Anya screeched at the top of her lunges, clinging onto Sam for dear life. The strawberry blonde's ears rang at the high pitched, shrill, scream and her patience quota for the day instantly ran as dry as the grounds of the windy, second layer.

"ANYA! SHUT! UP! OR I SWEAR TO HELL I'LL THROW YOU OFF!"

"Wahhhhhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Ugh! SILENCE, WOMAN!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sebastian! How good to see you, ol' chap!"

Sebastian's flaming red eyes narrowed venomously at his beaming sibling. Stolas's green eyes sparked with mischief and a light glimmer of triumph. He sauntered around his elder brother, large, Cheshire Cat grin stretched over his lips.

"How's the lovely, little, human doing today, hmm?"

A mocking smirk spread across Sebastian's own lips.

"Quite, well, actually. She broke through the Purgatory trap rather smoothly, if I do say so myself."

Stolas's grin dropped and his emerald irises flashed pink.

"Oh, well… that's unfortunate."

"For you, maybe."

"For _you_, actually," Stolas shot back. His twisted features relaxed into a calm, amused, smile. "Father's not going to be pleased in the _slightest_."

The crow demon's eyes narrowed as his sibling began to walk in circles, gesticulating dramatically as he started to rant on and on about the injustices of having a human as a soul mate, of how she was - challenge finished successfully or not - going to meet a pleasantly gruesome end.

"Perhaps not."

Stolas paused.

"Oh? And why's _that_, my dearest, darlingest, bestest, big brother?" His voice was strained, hard and cold.

The smirk reappeared.

"She's made a… a _friend_, if you will."

"Psh. And that affects me _how_?" he snorted.

The smirk widened.

"Said friend is not necessarily _excited_ about your existence."

"Again. What friend of hers could possible harm me in the slightest?" Stolas hissed. He raised a hand dramatically to rest on his forehead. "Ah! Woe is me! The human born made a buddy! Who knows if they'll team up? Oh, goodness, gracious, me! What _ever_ shall I do?"

"Preferably disappear from our lives forever," Sebastian replied, closed-eyed grin frozen in place. "Perhaps become a hermit. That would be most amusing."

"Not happening~" Stolas shot back, sing-song. "Who is this friend, anyways? The human born soul mate of some pathetic, low level demon? A little, bottom ranking piece of scum?" he crossed his arms over his chest, arching an amused eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"I believe you know her."

"Now I'm _really _intrigued," he spat, collapsing theatrically against a large rock. "How _ever_ shall I go on without knowing?"

"_Persephone_."

Stolas froze in place, hand half raised and legs kicked out at an awkward angle.

"_What?_"

The closed-eyed smile morphed into a sadistic grin, red eyes glowing deviously in amusement.

"Persephone."

Stolas sat up, stiffly straight. He wiped at his sweaty forehead, green eyes flitting anxiously back and forth.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me… Your mate is insane."

Sebastian's smile softened a bit.

"I know."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Thank you again for putting up with the wait. I have few pages of the next chapter typed up already thanks to my inability to judge plot spacing (explained above :P), so hopefully that one will be up a lot sooner than this one was.**

**I bid you all ado for now~**


	71. Challenging III

**Thank you for putting up with the wait. **

**I've been ridiculously busy with moving, babysitting, family vacations, summer swimming, and my tons upon tons of summer work (that I am currently putting off to write this chapter :P). **

**Again, I kind of misjudged the spacing between events when I was typing them… but I tried to keep everything all together this time rather than cut it out and use it in the next chapter… Did not work TT-TT**

**Musette du Coudray - Yes, but at this point, it's kind of forgotten. Sebastian got what he wanted most, after all. *cough* lemon *cough* **

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"It's nice to see you, Sam. You've made a friend, I see."

Sam nodded tersely, glancing over at the shuddering and pale female standing hesitantly at her side. So far, Anya had been nothing but a pest. The souls in the fourth layer had attempted to use her in their jousting match - to which Sam had to come to the rescue, scaring them away with flaming red eyes as Empusa and the other demons guarding over the souls cackled hysterically - and crossing the river in the beginning of the fifth layer had been just as troublesome as crossing the muck in the third. In other words, she was not pleased with this new _friend_.

"It's nice to see you too, Tisiphone."

The purple skinned demoness inhaled sharply through her nose. A gigantic grin broke out across her face.

"Well, well, well. You rushed past me during your little practice run so quickly I didn't notice your new scent. Finally gave in then, I see?"

Sam huffed, cheeks tinting pink.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It makes you much more intimidating."

"Says you and all the others who have stopped to sniff me."

She chuckled, pointed teeth flashing. Anya shivered at Sam's side, clinging onto her arm. Sam shook off her grasp irritably.

"Can you open the gate? We have a long way to go."

"Of course," the demoness hummed, taking note of Sam's annoyance with a faint smile of amusement. She dipped her head in a mock bow. Like she had the first time Sam entered Dis, Tisiphone simply snapped her clawed fingers and the gates creaked open. When they had locked in place, Tisiphone gestured for the two to enter. "Enjoy your time in the lower layers."

Anya looked absolutely petrified. Sam rolled her eyes as she pushed the girl forward and into the darkness. Rufus followed behind almost cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," she ground out, eyes flashing as the readjusted to the lack of light.

The small group of three had made it only a few meters when Tisiphone called out to them. Sam turned, sending the female a curious glance. In turn, the demoness smiled and gestured with a clawed finger for the strawberry blonde to come back. She rolled her eyes and jogged back over to the entrance.

"What is it?"

"Remember this, Sam. Whether _you _believe it to be true or not, you're doing an incredibly nice job of transitioning from Earth the Hell. Malphas is lucky to have such a resourceful and adaptive soul mate." Sam opened her mouth the retort, to bring up all of her rather blatant shortcomings thus far, but Tisiphone held up a hand to quiet her. "Not all new human borns have as much luck as you're having."

Sam rolled her eyes. _Luck?_ What kind of _luck _was having your soul mate's family loathe every fiber of your being?

Again, the purple skinned demoness sent her a sharp look, seeming to know her train of thought.

"There are those who aren't _nearly_ as fortunate as you. Not every human born has a powerful and influential soul mate to protect them from every horror of Hell. Not every human born has the courage and strength to stand up for themselves. Think of this before you judge your new friend too harshly, hmm?"

Sam blinked, turning back to face Anya who looked small and lost in the darkness of the layer. She let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Tisiphone smiled.

"Now, get going. You have a long way to go."

"Trust me, _I know_."

The demoness chuckled and Sam turned, heading back into Dis. The doors of the gate slammed shut behind her with a metallic shriek and Anya squealed in panic as darkness surrounded them. Sam sighed, blinking slowly as her eyes continued to adjust. When they had, she moved to stand by Anya's side.

"Can you see?"

"A-A little, I s-suppose…"

The strawberry blonde nodded, gently grabbing onto the younger female's arm to lead her along. The brunette squeaked, the muscles in her arm leaping beneath the Sam's fingers.

"Relax, it's just me."

"R-Right. Sorry…"

Rufus lightly nudged Sam's back with her nose and the demoness turned to ruffle the hound's ears. She glanced back over at Anya, who looked like nothing less than a terrified little mouse caught in a trap.

_Think of this before you judge your new friend too harshly, hmm?_

Sam tightened her grip and began to lead her forward.

"Let's get going, Anya."

The brunette perked up lightly.

"Y-Yes!"

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

An enraged roar cut through the still air and Sam stiffened. Anya clung to her arm.

"Wh-What was that?"

"I have a really nasty hunch…" Sam murmured, mind flashing to the enraged half-man, half-bull who she had last seen chasing her through the layer in a blind rage. "And he _does _guard this layer…"

"Who?"

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting Hell's resident freak of nature - senior minotaur?"

"N-Not that I can remember…"

"Good for you." Sam took a few cautious steps forward, peering around the seemingly desolate landscape. "You'll probably want to keep it that way."

She paused, craning her ears. Somewhere in the near distance, she could hear the monster verbally chewing out what must have been another demon taking the challenge. _Good_. Hopefully it would stay distracted long enough for them to cross through the layer unnoticed.

Carefully, the three began to move across the wasteland, avoiding meandering souls as they did so.

A few moments later, the chastising and yelling stopped. Sam paused, brow furrowed.

"I can't hear it anymore."

"Th-That's…bad?" Anya asked tentatively.

"…Most definitely."

She gulped, wringing the edge of her shirt between her sweaty hands.

"What's…What's going to happen to us wh-when it finds us?" the brunette squeaked. Sam shrugged, glancing nervously around herself.

"Who knows. After all, it's pretty dang stupid -"

"_You_."

The three froze. Slowly, Sam turned, awkward smile frozen on her face. She raised her hand in a halfhearted wave.

"Why, hello there. Long time no see?"

"I never got the chance to murder you the last time around," the minotaur snarled, hoofed foot raking through the dirt in agitation. "Don't think I'll let you get away a second time."

"Oh, no doubt of it. I'm sure you've got some extravagant revenge scheme all planned out in that tiny noggin of yours," Sam nodded, slowly beginning to inch backwards. She wrapped a hand around Anya's bicep, urging her to follow. "How goes it?"

"Stop trying to distract me! It's not working!" the half-man, half-bull snarled, snapping its teeth together angrily. Anya whimpered and Sam tightened her grip on the younger girl's arm.

"Me? Distract you? _Never_."

"Oh, yeah? You're trying to do it right now!"

"_Really_?"

"Really!"

"…_really?_"

The monster roared, enraged. It clawed at its hair in irritation for a moment before turning on the threesome, taking long, slow, steps, in their direction.

"Any last words?"

Sam nodded, glancing behind her. The entrance to the next layer wasn't too far away. Once inside, the minotaur couldn't touch them.

"Yup."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well…?"

Sam stared the monster dead in the eye. Slowly, she parted her lips - face stony and serious.

"_Moo_."

The minotaur screeched, bolting after Sam as she sprinted, dragging Anya behind her. The girl was like a dead weight.

"Anya! Move it!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Well run _faster_," Sam snapped, tugging sharply on the brunette's arm.

Then, of course, that dreaded little rock appeared. Maybe it hadn't been a rock, just a rather large mound in the earth. Either way, it sent Sam and her companion sprawling to the ground. The strawberry blonde lifted her head, hacking a wad of dirt out of her mouth. She looked up to see the minotaur coming at them like a freight train, human portion flushed in exertion and animal half twisted with ugly rage.

_Well… we're royally screwed. _

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for inevitable impact. There was a snarl, a snap, and then something that sounded an awful lot like the minotaur screaming. One eye opened. And there stood Rufus, hackles raised and teeth bared. Second eye opened. There was the minotaur, doubled over in pain and left side a bloody mess.

The strawberry blonde blinked, looking back at her pet. Something was… not right.

"Holy frijoles. I think my dog has rabies," Sam murmured, watching in shock as the hell hound's eyes glowed a vibrant red, drool dripping from enlarged fangs. Her lengthened claws dug mercilessly into the ground, ripping up dirt and rock.

Rufus snarled and the minotaur's tiny, bull eyes narrowed. It clutched angrily at the gaping slash wound on its arm.

"S-Sam, what's w-wrong with her?" Anya squeaked, hiding herself behind her companion.

"I… don't know." Her brow furrowed. _Pluto acted like this too at one point… when he was fighting for the he-she angel… Maybe… _Sam lifted her head. "I think… Rufus just went into 'attack' mode."

"H-Huh?"

"I _mean_, she's trying to protect us -"

With a vicious roar, the two adversaries lunged at each other. The minotaur looked ready to gauge the hound's side with his long horns, but Rufus twisted, avoiding the blow and sinking her sharp teeth into the monster's shoulder. It let out a pained screech and moved to kick her with its hooves. The canine pulled back, tearing through the beast's flesh in the process, and went for its other side.

"Whoa…" Anya shuddered, voice quiet even when compared to her normal volume. "Rufus is… winning."

"Yeah. And by a lot," Sam whistled.

Not seconds after the words had left her mouth, the minotaur straightened, muscles rippling beneath its skin. It titled its head back and tossed the hell hound effortlessly to the side, letting out a deafening roar. The wounds on its arm and shoulder sizzled and closed. It flexed, looking murderous.

_Yeah… Time to leave. _

Sam pulled Anya to her feet and the two girls continued their sprint to the small, cave like, entrance of the next layer. The elder demoness glanced behind her.

"Rufus! _Come!_"

The canine yowled in discontentment.

"Now is not the time to explore your rebellious side!" Sam snapped, eyes glowing red. "_Come!_"

With an irritated snarl, Rufus began to lumber after them.

When the cave came into view, the two human borns hurtled inside, only coming to a complete stop when the entrance was far from sight. Anya collapsed against the wall, face pallid and glimmering with perspiration. Sam doubled over, panting. After a moment, she looked up, wiping sweat out of her eyes.

Then it hit her.

Her eyes widened.

Something outside yelped in pain.

_Rufus wasn't with them._

With a frustrated growl, Sam surged forward, ready to drag her pet back by the scruff of her neck and (attempt to) beat the heck out of the minotaur in the process. Instead, the canine walked calmly into the cave on her own, clutching something long and thin between her jaws.

Her hackles lowered, her eyes dimmed, and Rufus collapsed at Sam's feet, panting.

As to be expected, the pounding started.

"_Get back here you stupid, little, pieces of scum!"_

Sam slid down against Rufus's furry side. Once comfortably, she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"No way in Hell! Sort out your major anger management issues first and I'll think about it!"

The minotaur roared and continued to pound at the walls of the layer entrance, throwing a fit worthy of the record books.

Sam petted the seated canine's side contentedly, still out of breath from the wild sprint. Rufus barked, proudly depositing her trophy of victory at her master's feet before craning her furry neck upwards to lick her cheek.

Sam glanced down at the object with a mix of horror and amusement.

"_Give me back my tail, witch!"_

A gigantic grin spread across Sam's lips. Moments later, a laugh bubbled up in her throat. She wiped absentmindedly at her sweat coated forehead.

"_I mean it!"_

Before she knew it, Sam was sprawled against her pet's side, cackling hysterically. After a moment, even the silent and timid Anya's laughter joined her own. The two girls sat, curled into the hell hound's side and giggling like lunatics. Sam reached up affectionately to ruffle Rufus's ears.

"That'll do, buddy. That'll do."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Persephone… _Persephone_. Good, Hell…"

"Worried, Stolas?"

The green eyed demon looked back at his elder sibling with a harsh glare. He waited a moment, filling his lounges with a breath of fresh air, before letting an easy going and sarcastic smile slip over his lips.

"What ever gave you that impression?"

"Your utter panic."

Stolas's eye twitched at the smooth reply.

"Well I'm _not_."

"But of course," Sebastian hummed, smug.

"_You _should be, though," Stolas shot back quickly, brain attempting to formulate some kind of threat. "Your mate attracting Persephone's attention can only lead to trouble, and you know that."

"I do."

"She's obnoxious and influential, and she always has to get her way. And she's _bloodthirsty_."

"And other demons are not?"

"Why wouldn't you warn her _away_ from Persephone? That's was everyone does now a days."

"Concerned for your new sister in law's safety, are we?" Sebastian mocked.

"_Hell no_!"

"And to answer your question…" he paused - ignoring Stolas's outburst - and tapped his chin, looking almost thoughtful. "I attempted, I suppose. I simply insinuated that she did not exist."

"That's a half assed attempt if I've ever heard one."

"Either way, Persephone seems to find her amusing. Nothing can be done to change their meeting, so why should I fret?"

"Why do you act so high and mighty about it?" the green eyed demon snapped, irritated. Stolas _loathed_ how his brother could always seem so suave and composed, no matter the circumstance. "How does that help you at all?"

"At the moment, it works more towards my benefit than anything else."

"_Really._ Care to elaborate, oh omniscient one?"

"Not particularly. It would be so sad if your brain was overworked this early on in the day. Though I personally doubt it will be anytime soon, who knows when you may actually need to use it?"

That stupid smirk was going to drive Stolas insane.

"I'm going to slaughter you, you stupid -"

"Malphas. Stolas. _Enough_."

The two siblings flinched, eyes flickering over to the two new occupants of the area.

"It's nice to see you, Malphas," his mother hummed, green eyes dancing with amusement. "It's been quite a while now, I believe - at least seventy-five years."

"I've been fairly busy on Earth with a large amount of contracts -"

"Oh, I think we all know _that_," Stolas interrupted with a smug grin.

"_Stolas_."

The younger demon winced, bowing his head at Andras's clipped and venomous tone. The elder of the two siblings cautiously glanced over at his father.

"This doesn't seem to be much of a cordial reunion, so I assume you're only here to talk with me about my mate."

"She doesn't seem to possess any sort of self preservation instincts to speak of," Phenex piped in, amused. "And she seemed incredibly brash - nothing like I had pictured your soul mate to be. Though I can't say I had imagined her to be a human born, either."

"It was quite a shock for me as well."

Andras looked down at his son with dark eyes.

"I think it was shock for _all _of us."

Phenex hummed in agreement. She looked amused.

"I wonder how she'll fare in the lower layers."

A wide, sadistic, grin spread across Stolas's pale lips and Sebastian's eyes narrowed. The younger demon's green eyes sparked with mischief and triumph, something that never tended to lead to positive results.

"What did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" Stolas asked, face the quintessential picture of innocence. "What could _little old me _have possibly done to hurt Sammy dear's chances of coming out alive?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed brilliant, blood, red and Stolas smirked, turning on his heel.

"I hate to be rude, but I _really would_ like to watch this challenge. Ta, ta!" He glanced at his parents, bowing his head curtly. "Mother. Father." And he was on his way.

A snarl twisted the elder sibling's mouth and the green eyed demon paused, turning to shoot Sebastian a smirk.

"Oh. Here's a hint to satiate your_ burning _curiosity."

Stolas raised a finger to his lips as if he was about to tell a secret, tilting his head mockingly to the side.

"_I have friends too~" _

He winked and vanished.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This looks r-really dangerous…"

"Well… it is."

Anya paled, backing away from the steep and fairly sudden drop.

"That just means that we have to be really, really careful," Sam soothed, heading towards the familiar winding path down the jagged cliff side, "and avoid becoming acquainted with our clumsy sides while we're at it."

She turned to her pet.

"Rufus, it might be best if you go home now. You don't particularly like the next layer either way..."

The hound 'woofed,' tail swishing happily back and forth in ignorance. Sam groaned, rubbing at her temples.

"How is it that you can go completely kick butt and attack a minotaur, but you still can't understand '_go_?'"

Rufus continued to pant.

Sam's eyes flashed red and she pointed roughly in the opposite direction.

"_Home_."

The canine glanced past her for a moment, seeming to sum up the jagged cliff side, before happily turning on her tail and trotting in the opposite direction. When she was out of sight, Sam glanced over at the pale brunette quivering at her side.

"Ready?"

Anya swallowed thickly.

"No…"

Sam beamed.

"Great! Onward!"

The two began the awkward and long trek down the side of the cliff, every now and then clinging onto the rocky edges when the ground seemed to shudder.

A few minutes passed in silence when Sam paused, brow furrowing. She lifted a hand, signaling Anya to stop. The younger demoness frowned, worried.

"Sam -"

Sam help up a finger to her lips, shushing the brunette. She stood in silence, ears strained.

"Do you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"That… 'thwp' sound…"

"'_Thwp'_?"

"Don't make fun of my limited vocabulary."

"Sorry…"

"Shh."

Sam's brow furrowed. It was barely there… the sound… She hadn't heard something like it since she'd been on Earth. But what was it… _Gah! It's on the tip of my tongue! Work, brain. WORK!_

"It begins with an 'f' - wait - maybe it was a 'w.'"

"H-Huh?"

"Nothing… just talking out loud to myself," Sam mumbled, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Damn it. It's on the tip of my tongue…"

There was a moment of silence as the two continued down the jagged cliff side. Anya froze, jaw falling open as she screeched.

"Dragon!"

"_Draggin'_…?" She repeated. "You mean 'dragging?' That's not a sound effect I had in mind -"

"No! _Dragon_! DRAGON!" She shrieked, eyes wild as she pointed roughly off into the distance. "Big, scaly, angry, monster with wings!"

Sam followed her companions line of vision and her blood ran cold. A brief, tense, conversation between herself and Sebastian flew through her frazzled and panicked mind.

"_What happened to Geryon?"_

_The dark haired demon seemed to hesitate._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_This is the layer that he lives in."_

"_Correct."_

"_What's going to happen if I run into him?" she asked nervously. _

"_Avoid him."_

"_That's not what I asked," she shot back bitterly, stepping carefully around a particularly large rock in her path. "If I somehow run into him-"_

"_You won't."_

"_But if I do-"_

"_Sam, you won't cross paths with him."_

_The strawberry blonde sent a skeptical look in the general direction that his voice seemed to be coming from. _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't."_

"_Then why-"_

"_Sam, just try your hardest to avoid him."_

The large, angry mass of glittering, blood soaked, scales hurtled towards them - propelled forward by a pair or viciously tattered wings - and Sam gulped, hands shaking. The large dragon demon let out an enraged roar that seemed to shake the rock beneath her feet.

"…Well, shit."

"Is that all you can say?" Anya squeaked, half clinging onto the side of Sam's arm and half concealing herself behind her as the demon soared closer.

"I could add a few more choice words, but the gist of it all would pretty much be the same."

Gaping jaws opened with an almost metallic crack and a searing wave of white-hot flames flowed from Geryon's mouth like lava in a volcanic eruption. Sam lunged to the side to hide behind a large boulder, dragging her companion with her into the semi-protected area. The torrential downpour of fire continued on and on and Sam was barely able to safely peek around her hiding spot to see Geryon land on the rocky shelf only a handful of meters away.

"…H-Hello, Geryon."

The dragon demon nodded sharply in acknowledgment, lips curling back to reveal jagged fangs.

"_Filth_."

"Can't say it's particularly nice to see you."

"Likewise."

Sam shivered, swallowing thickly.

"So… what are you up to on this lovely day?"

"Not much, I suppose. _Though I plan on having a bit of human born for dinner_," he hissed, taking a step in her direction. Anya looked like she was about to pass out.

"Now, now," Sam laughed lightly, trying to cover up her raging nerves. She backed into Anya, tapping her arm lightly as a signal to follow before intertwining her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking. Carefully, she began to inch down the narrow path. If she and Anya could make it through this particularly windy and jagged area, they could go into an all out sprint. It may not be enough, but it was worth a shot. "It's not that late into the day yet. I-I mean… there's still brunch, and lunch, oh! And let's not forget periodic snacking -"

Geryon's furious snarl cut her off. His powerful tail lashed out, smashing into the side of the path and cutting off their escape. Flames sparked between his lips.

"Nice try."

Another torrential wave of flames rained down over their heads and the two quickly ducked back behind the large rock. Sam's knuckles went white as she clung to her makeshift barrier.

_Well… This isn't_ _going to end well. _

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it shouldn't be any later than the end of August… Jeesh… so far ahead. I'll try to get this one out sooner. I just have a lot of other work (particularly school work) weighing me down. **

**So, I hoped you all liked it! Feel free to participate in the new poll I posted on my profile for what I should write next once Fee Fye Foe Fum is over. So far, it seems like most of you want a Light Yagami story. Not that I can blame you. He **_**is**_** pretty awesome. **

**Until next time!**


	72. Challenging IV

**Somehow, by some miracle, I managed to post this before August officially ended. Woo hoo! I feel incredibly special. *cough* not really *cough* :(**

**So, so, sorry about being MIA and the rushiness (not a real word… *sweat drop*) of this. It's incredibly hard to balance life online and life off, particularly when you push both to the side for a while. All of my summer work is just piling up and up and up, and my usual ability to put the 'pro' in 'procrastination' is failing me. Also, I've had writer's block to the **_**extreme**_**. Never helpful.**

**I'm **_**really**_** trying to wrap this up as soon as possible so I don't have to stress over updating as much when school starts back up, so hopefully I can get another chapter out sooner… ish… I hope. **

**This was kind of hastily finished, so I didn't do as thorough of a spell check, grammar check, etcetera as I would have liked. If anyone sees problems, please tell me so I can fix them!**

**WARNING! This is somewhat gory compared to the norm… **

…**Anyways, onward!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _

"S-Sam, wh-what're we supposed to _do_ -"

"Anya, calm down."

"H-How am I supposed to c-calm down? He's going to kill us!" the brunette squeaked, face ashen and large, dark, eyes filled to the brim with shiny tears. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die -"

"Anya, do us both a favor and _shut up_," Sam snapped, nerves frayed and panicked mind running a muck in an attempt to paste together something, _anything_, that could aid them.

The flames paused for a moment and she heard the unmistakable sound of cracking rock and heavy footsteps. _He was getting closer. _The strawberry blonde glanced frantically back and forth around their tiny hide away. _There has to be something here I can us_e -

"Come on out, little piggy."

_Did he just call me fat?_

Sam shook her head.

_No. _Focus. _Ignore insults… err… _implied _insults. Focus_. The demoness forced herself to unclench her muscles and stand up straight. Geryon took another step. If he kept moving, he'd easily be able to crane his neck into their safe haven and fry them to toasty little entrees. _Keep him distracted. Keep thinking. _

Sam took a deep breath, eyes trained ahead of her.

"So, how have you been, Geryon?"

"I was buried under more than a ton of falling rocks. How do you _think, _vermin?"

Another step or two.

"No need to be so spiteful. I was just trying to make small talk."

The golden scaled monster tilted its head forward, lips curling back over sharp fangs and eyes glimmering with resentment.

"I have all the need in the _world_, you pathetic little -"

"Speaking of endless piles of rubble," Sam interrupted, "how _did _you get out of your stony, premature grave?"

The corners of the dragon demon's lips twisted upward.

"I had a bit of… _help_ clawing my way to the surface."

Sam's eyes paused over a particularly rugged section of rock. It trailed downward and curved out a bit and away from the shelf.

"Well, judging by how torn up you looked when you swooped down on us in all your flaming glory, I'd say that this 'help' kind of sucked." She frowned. "The last time I checked, Hell isn't all that choc full of do-gooders. Why would any demon go out of their way to help another one?"

"In exchange for digging me out of that retched cave, I agreed to kill you off during the challenge. Believe me," its nose twitched, "_it was not a bargain I had trouble accepting_."

"Ah. I feel flattered that someone wants me dead quite so badly," Sam grinned, mind whirring away at a mile a minute. "Care to tell me exactly who hired you as an assassin?" She had a _pretty_ clear idea of who would happily dig Geryon out of mounds of rubble in order to wipe her off the face of Hell… but it could have been a couple of demons. Best to clarify.

"You know him."

Him. _A male. Alecto's off the list. _

"I know _a lot _of people."

"He hates you."

"Again, plenty of people. You'll need to narrow it down a _wee_ bit more, pee brain."

The demon's eyes narrowed and it growled.

"_Stolas_."

"Well… Can't say I'm surprised in the least. _Little rat_."

"How _dare_ you speak of a high ranking demon such as him as such_, _you _vermin,_" Geryon hissed. "You have no respect for your superiors."

"_Nope_."

The golden dragon lunged at the boulder with an enraged roar. Sam wrapped her hand around Anya's wrist and pulled, hauling her in the direction of the small and narrow path. Like the last time she'd tried to make an escape, Geryon blocked the way - this time with a torrential river of flames. The strawberry blonde skidded to stop, dragging the brunette with her.

"Well… there goes that plan."

"Did you expect me to fall for something so _simple_?"

"A girl can hope."

"I suppose…" he took a step forward. "But not in this case."

Anya whimpered and clutched to Sam's arm.

"You know… I _could _give some long winded speech on the marvelous power of faith and believing in yourself and such… but I doubt you could follow it."

A growl rumbled past his lips.

"You _try _my patience."

"You have _patience? _Since when!"

Anya squeezed harder, lips white and hands trembling.

"_Y-You're going to get _us killed," she whispered, voice cracking half way though. Sam glanced down at her, biting her lip.

"…He's going to kill us anyway."

The younger girl gulped. Sam grinned, hiding her own panic.

"Might as well have fun while I can," she glanced at Geryon, "right, pee-brain?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"When?"

"_Now_."

"_One…two… three… _'Now' has passed. You fail."

"Do you make it your life goal to annoy the living daylights of out every demon you come across?" Geryon spat, wings flapping agitatedly at his sides.

"Well, I'd hardly call it a 'goal.' More of a past time or a hobby."

"_I'm going to kill you."_

"Been there, done that. Find a better conversational filler, lizard breath."

He'd had enough. Another roar and Geryon opened his mouth, spewing an ocean of white hot flames down over their heads.

"_How sad. You look very trapped. I'd hoped you'd do better."_

Sam blinked and the gaping jaws were nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was no sign of the draconian demon whatsoever. If not for the scattered clumps of flames and jagged slash marks in the rocky ground from the monster's talons, the past few minutes could have been nothing more than a strange hallucination.

A strangled roar reverberated up from somewhere beneath them. The ear splitting sound of sharpened claws scraping against rock cut through the stillness. The air seemed to swirl and swish like it was being slightly disturbed by a pair of very tattered wings. It was almost like something was trying to claw its way back up the cliff side…

_Did Geryon… fall over the side of the cliff?_

"Well, well, well. It's a good thing I decided to check up on you, isn't it?"

Sam's eyes widened and she swiveled to stare open mouthed at the new occupant of the rock shelf.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can you not _hear_? I just said I was checking up on you," Persephone snorted, glancing over her black nails. "Besides, I just saved your sorry posterior from becoming a well-done steak. Care to show a bit more appreciation?"

"_You_."

The dark haired demoness glared over at the golden dragon as he managed to heave his hulking frame back onto the shelf. Her ruby red lips morphed into a venomous sneer.

"This is what I hate about you high-ranking demons." Her yellow eyes bled to flaming red. "You never quite know when to _stay dead_." She idly flicked a strand of black hair out of her face and stretched. "Whatever. I needed a good work out anyways. All those endless banquets are _really_ making my thighs a retched sight."

Anya pulled lightly on Sam's sleeve.

"Is… Is she a f-friend of yours?"

The strawberry blonde chewed the question over for a moment, brow furrowed.

"Not really…"

"Part of your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"…Th-Then why is she helping us?"

"Anya, you are asking the _wrong_ person. I'm just as clueless and confused as you are."

"S-Sorry…"

"You don't need to keep apologizing to me about everything."

"Sor -" the brunette cut herself off, biting down on her lip. Sam patted her lightly on the head.

"It's a start."

A rather ear splitting screech permeated through the previously still air and the pair looked up in shock as Geryon came soaring through the air, jaw hanging uselessly off his skull. The Queen of Hell stepped forward, following after him. She raised a hand in the air and made an awkward twisting motion with her fingers.

The golden dragon squawked in panic as its body began to collapse in on itself, shifting and intertwining in ways that Sam guessed weren't quite that natural. It's wings began to tear at the strain being placed on them. Blood trailed down the thin membrane and Sam flinched, turning her head to avoid seeing the mutilation taking place.

"You're rather pathetic, you know that?" Persephone yawned.

Geryon glared at the Queen of Hell, mouth opening and closing uselessly. Persephone raised a hand to her ear.

"What? I can't hear you. I didn't ruin your voice box, tongue, or throat yet, so you should still be able to talk fairly well."

The dragon raised its head as much as possible before letting out a venomous hiss.

"_Human-born filth."_

The dark haired demoness's eyes flashed a brilliant, enraged, crimson and she twisted her hand. Geryon let out a sound somewhat akin to that of a pig squealing before his neck snapped and he fell limp to the ground - a gory mess of torn flesh and misshapen body parts.

Persephone sneered down at the corpse in utter disdain. With a flick of her wrist, the dragon's wings, head, and legs were torn from its body. After a fair amount of blood had been painted across the stone walls of the cliff, Persephone turned to face the two human borns standing behind her - the malicious red faded completely from her bright irises.

There was a moment of silence, Sam looked up at her with a shaky, forced, smile.

"Uhm… Th-Thank, you… I guess…"

"It was no problem." The dark haired demoness glared at the dead body. "In fact… it was my pleasure to be of assistance."

Another few seconds of tense silence followed.

Finally, the demoness rested her hands on her hips with an irate sigh.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Sam?"

"Oh… Right." The strawberry blonde cleared her throat shakily and gestured awkwardly between the two. "Persephone, Anya. Anya, Persephone."

"_P-Persephone_!" Anya squeaked, looking every bit as terrified as she had when Sam first found her huddled in her little corner of gloom and doom. "B-But Veltis said you didn't exist!"

Sam blinked hard, eyebrows scrunching as a familiar memory wormed its way to the surface. She turned to face the original human born demoness of Hell.

"Now that she mentioned it… Sebastian told me that the legend of Persephone was a myth, too."

The dark haired demoness snorted.

"_Simple_ word play."

"_Word play_?" Sam frowned.

"My little human-created life and legacy are _far_ from what _really _happened to me when Hades swooped down in all his fire and brimstone glory, but saying that _- that the legend isn't true _- makes it _seem_ like I don't exist."

"But why wouldn't demons want their _human born_ soul mates to know that you really are here in Hell?" Sam asked, confused. "You'd be like an icon for us of how to succeed down here!"

Persephone shrugged nonchalantly.

"I suppose they think that I must a bit too dangerous and unstable to be a good role model."

The two other human borns sent simultaneous glances at the mutilated corpse of Geryon - wings torn to shreds, torso ragged and bloody - before looking at one another. Anya swallowed thickly and shuddered. A shiver ran up Sam's spine when the demoness picked lazily at the crusting blood stuck beneath her nails.

_Well… I guess they were spot on with _that_ worry._

Sam glanced around the burnt area with cautious eyes. The challenge was still going on. They had to keep moving… no matter how unstable the ground and / or paths seemed.

"Persephone… I don't want to seem like I'm being rude or tossing you to the curb or anything, but we have to keep going. The challenge -"

"I am well aware of the 'challenge,'" Persephone snorted, making air quotes with her fingers as she said the word. "I took it myself."

"Ah…"

Sam waited another moment before grabbing onto Anya's arm and pulling her along in the direction that they had originally been headed.

"So… thank you again, but I guess we have to get going now and -" Sam glanced behind her and her eyebrows shot up. "What are you doing?"

"Following you."

"_Why_?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?" she frowned, irritated.

"…not much fun when someone plays this game on you, is it?" Persephone smirked. She crossed her arms lazily over her chest and let a smug smile widen her lips. "And to answer your ever so _elaborately_ worded question, _because I want to."_

"…_because…_What?"

"Did I _stutter_?"

"Well, no, but… Why would you want to come with us?" Sam asked, perplexed. "Isn't that… beneath you, or something?"

"Of course."

"Then, _why?"_

"Did we or did we not go through this questioning process within the past thirty seconds?"

"Persephone, I swear -"

"_Fine. _I don't trust you to be able to make it through the layers on your own. Therefore, I am lending you my assistance," she snapped. "I did mention earlier that it would be a shame for you to wind up dead so soon into your life in Hell."

"Well… okay then."

The three continued down the sloping cliff side, Sam continuously shooting curious looks over her shoulder at the powerful demoness trailing along behind them After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anya tightened her grip on Sam's arm. The strawberry blonde glanced down at the younger girl, eyebrow arched in question.

"What is it?"

"…Sam…s-she sc-scares m-m-m-me…"

"_Join the club_."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sam?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure? I can't hear as well back here. If you need to say something, you'll have to speak up!"

"Nope! Everything's peachy keen! Sunshine and rainbows and all that jazz! Yup!"

"If you insist."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"This is absolutely revolting."

"You're telling _me_. I almost fell in it last time," Sam sighed, shaking her head at the memory of her first attempt at crossing the lake of Anya glanced over at the strawberry blonde, face pale.

"… e-eww?"

"Yes, Anya. Very '_eww_.'"

Persephone's lips puckered in disgust and she reached up to plug her nose.

"This area of Hell needs to be destroyed."

"It's a punishment area, it has to be bad."

"You think I don't know that?" Persephone snapped, eyes narrowed. Sam held up her hands in a sign of peace.

"H-How are we supposed to get across?" Anya asked, covering her nose with the fabric of her shirt.

"We scale the walls!"

Persephone looked appalled.

"You're _kidding_."

"Sadly, no." Sam walked over to the large and rocky wall spreading across the length of the punishment area, brunette companion in tow. Carefully, she stuck her hand into a large crevice and hoisted herself up and onto the jagged surface. She waited a moment for Anya to do the same. "Cling on tight and be careful not to fall in."

"R-Right."

The strawberry blonde shot a look over her shoulder at the annoyed demoness still standing by the shore of the brown hued lake.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to come with _us_," Sam reminded her with a smirk, beginning the tedious work of scaling the rock wall.

"I am well aware."

Sam shot her another look.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Allow me a moment of peace, will you? I need silence to concentrate."

"Concentrate? On what?"

"_Silence!"_

"All right. All right. Jeesh."

When she realized that whatever Persephone was 'concentrating' on would take more than a few seconds, the strawberry blonde gestured with her head for Anya to continue following her. If the Queen of Hell was going to be act prissy and refuse to scale a wall, then Sam would let her. It was better that the demoness _not _be with them at all.

Sam and Anya continued to scale the rocks in silence for a handful of minutes before the sound of fabric tearing met their ears. The two glanced carefully behind them to wear Persephone had been standing last. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"That is absolutely no fair."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that _life isn't fair_?" Persephone shot back.

"Well, yeah… but this is _way_ too unfair."

The demoness's eyes had faded back to a glimmering red, but that wasn't the odd thing. No. Persephone had shed her human appearance for a more demonic one. Small horns protruded from beneath her thick bangs and her pearly white skin had taken on a more grayish tint. Her fingers had elongated slightly and curved at the tips into talon like claws. But that wasn't the most essential or different change. Oh now. That change was behind her… literally.

A set of large, black, and wispy looking black wings had sprouted from Persephone's shoulder blades. Delicately, the demoness stretched her new limbs, flapping them lightly to get the feeling. Air swirled in miniscule currents beneath the withered feathers and she grinned, lifting off carefully from the ground.

Persephone smirked triumphantly as Sam and her companion as she floated past, wings hardly beating to keep her aloft. Not seconds later, she gracefully touched down on the other side, wings retracting into her skin and appearance reverting to normal.

The demoness turned to smirk at the two females currently caught in the process of scaling a rock wall.

"Well? Hurry up!"

"How did you _do _that?" Sam gawked.

"You can't."

"Well I haven't ever _tried _to grow a pair of creepy, black, fairy, wings and fly over a lake of feces… but I doubt it."

Persephone idly glanced over her nails.

"You should attempt it."

"Sure."

"Now."

"What?"

"Try it _now_."

"Are you _crazy_?" Sam hissed. "What if it doesn't work -"

"Then hang onto the wall."

" What if I fall -"

"Then we all laugh as you ascend into a lake full or human waste. Any other questions?"

Sam scowled.

"I hate you."

"Stunning epiphany," Persephone yawned, bored. "Now. Are you going to try growing a pair of wings or not?"

"You know, I've been told to grow a pair before… but never quite in this way."

"Sam, shut up and focus."

The strawberry blonde gulped, glancing down at the foul, putrid, brown lake gurgling not ten feet beneath her feet. She shot a glance at Anya. The brunette shrugged as best as she could while retaining her hold on the wall.

"You know what, I think I'll pass for now. I'm content with pressing myself against these rocks and crawling across like a demented sloth."

"_Chicken_," Persephone snorted, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"You better believe it."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Again, so, so, so, super sorry about the lateness. Hopefully, the next one will be out sooner. Anyways, hope it was worth the wait! **

**Oh! And feel free to check out the first chapter of 'Great Minds' - my next story with a Light x OC plot. I posted it because it was just sitting in a lonely file on my laptop for many months collecting dust. **

**Until next time!**

…**whenever that may be…**


	73. Challenging V

***Hides behind computer screen* **

**Please don't kill me! I can't express how sorry I am for the horrendous wait. **

**About three weeks ago, after five and a half years of proud service, my laptop crashed and fizzed out of existence. And of course, it had to be a brat and graciously take all my work with it. I had over half of this chapter typed up and almost all of the next 'Great Minds' chapter done and POOF. Gone. Out of existence forever. I've been laptop-less since then and have been driving to my town library every time I needed to type something/research online/check email/etc. Swim season plus eight courses plus no laptop equals not a good time for updating a Fanfiction. **

**Over the past two weeks or so, I've managed to sneak in a bit of Fanfiction typing time while I was there rather than working on homework (Shhhh. It's our little secret) and got this out. I 'borrowed' my sister's ipad to update this. (Thank you Fanfiction for putting in that lovely feature of updating from a mobile device/copy and paste thing). **

**Again, I am so, so, so, SO sorry about disappearing. I'll try to update as much as I can seeing as swim season ends in two weeks or so which will give me a LOT more time, but it's really, really hard and stressful to balance that with everything else right now. Hopefully, I'll get a new laptop for Christmas and then I can be officially back in business. (Or maybe I'll have this story finished by then so it won't be a problem).**

**A gigantic THANK YOU to everyone's who's kindly and politely put up with the ridiculous delay. I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS DAMNED STORY.**

…**heh, heh. Get it? Damned? Yeah… Let's ignore my bad puns…**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"_Hello!"_

"…Again, why exactly are you talking with the giants, Sam?"

"Because I can," the strawberry blonde shot back. Persephone rolled her eyes. "And because I need them to not crush me and not, _not_ lift us down into the gaping hole of icy doom which is the ninth layer. Any other questions?"

"Yes. How exactly have you managed to survive for this long?"

Sam shrugged.

"Cunning, agility, courage, and a ridiculously insane amount of good old fashioned luck."

Persephone snorted and inspected her cuticles.

"I wouldn't necessarily call being a demon's soul mate _luck_."

"Well, miss melancholy, you and I have very different definitions of 'luck' stored away in our noggins."

Sam craned her neck upwards to glance at the massive giant looming overhead. It glanced down at her momentarily and she waved her arms in a spastic arc to get its attention.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you had anything in that mind of yours. From what I've gathered about you, it seems rather barren."

Sam's eyebrow twitched.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Of course."

The giant knelt down to inspect the three demonesses with blank, golden, eyes. It's gaze landed on Persephone and it bowed its enormous head in respect.

"What can I do for you today, my lady?" it asked, gravelly voice seeming to reverberate up and around the entire area. The Queen of Hell didn't even spare the looming giant a glance of acknowledgement. She only continued to look over her shiny nails with a half-frown, half-sneer.

"_I _don't need anything. You can feel free to go about whatever you were -"

"What she _meant_ to say," Sam interrupted, stepping in front of the dark haired demoness, "is that it would positively _lovely_ if you would be oh-so-kind as to lower us down into the ninth layer."

The giant stared at her blankly and she gulped.

"Err… please?"

It peered over Sam's head at Persephone.

"Is that what you wish, my lady?"

The strawberry blonde sent a scathing warning glare over her shoulder that screamed 'say anything and so help me I will kick your skinny butt all the way back to the lake of fecal matter' and Persephone's red lips spread into a smug, sadistic grin. Sam mouthed a terse 'don't you dare' and the demoness sent her the most innocent, doe-eyed, smile she'd ever seen before locking eyes with the giant.

"No. I don't. Go back to what you were doing," she hummed, continuing to smile angelically over at her fuming companion.

"Of course."

Sam turned on her with a snarl like that of a rabid dog whose tail had been stomped on with rather large spiked boots.

"Areyou _trying _to make my life a living Hell?"

"I'd like to point out that you're already living in Hell -"

"You know what I meant!"

"Of course I do. Unlike you, _I'm_ not an idiot."

Sam scowled and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, red cheeks puffed out like an angry blow fish.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm _so_ stupid."

"Good job!" Persephone mock applauded. "Admitting you have a problem is the first and many times the most essential step on the path of recovery~"

Sam groaned and pressed the palm of her hand against her sweaty forehead.

"You know, you make me kind of understand why people hate my sarcastic attitude. It's not fun when you're on the receiving end."

"And you're just figuring this out _now?"_

Anya looked over at her tentatively, not wanting to get caught up between the two arguing females. Sam locked gazes with her and sighed, taking a deep breath in through her nose.

"Alright. We're fine. This is fine. We can always find another way down."

Persephone smiled.

"Exactly. Use your demonic instincts. You can't count on others all the time to help you."

Sam glared at her sourly.

"You know, that would have been really good advice and made your oh-so-kind act of telling the giant to bug off make a heck of a lot more sense if you'd said it, you know, a _teensy, _tiny, bit less bitchy."

She snorted.

Sam rolled her eyes and peered down into the icy, black, abyss of doom that was the ninth layer. She glanced over at Anya.

"So… any ideas?"

"Uhm… N-Not really…"

"You probably don't want to try sliding, right?"

"N-No!" she spluttered, panicked.

"Yeah, me neither…"

Sam sat back on her haunches as she continued to stare back down into the cavern. She tapped her chin lightly in thought. After a moment, she glanced over at Persephone.

"So… that growing wings thing… How does that work exactly?"

"It's a natural occurrence that becomes possible with time."

"Say, theoretically, someone has a lack of said 'time.' Then what?"

"Then that theoretic 'someone' is screwed."

Sam frowned.

"But… earlier, at the lake, you wanted me to try and…" She paused, mind churning, and her lips twisted downward into a sour scowl. "You witch with a b."

Persephone glanced idly over her nails.

"Blaming me doesn't change your situation. How do you plan to get both yourself and Anya down to the ninth layer now?"

"Would you possibly undergo a total mood transformation and become so nice you either volunteer to fly us each down individually or let the giants pick us up?"

"Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Not happening."

"Yeah… didn't think it would…" Sam sighed, rubbing at the back of her head. She shot the demoness a curious frown. "How do you get down there?"

"I fly, drop down, or teleport."

Sam's mouth fell open.

"You can _teleport_?"

Persephone frowned at the outburst.

"Of course I can."

"How come you didn't just teleport over the lake earlier? Why don't you just teleport everywhere? What does it feel like? What does it look like when you do it? Can normal demons do that? How -"

"It's not as amazing as it sounds," the demoness interrupted with a snap, golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It can only be used to cover a short distance and takes up much more energy than it's worth. It's much easier to fly or even walk."

"But that's so _boring_," Sam whined. "Why do any of that when you can just go 'huh, I think I'll teleport right over there' and POOF you're there."

"How is sprouting wings and flying _boring_?"

"Well, it's not really… but when compared to teleporting it's like watching paint dry… I assume."

"You _assume?"_

"Well, I've never actually _flown _before. Not successfully at least."

"Would you like to try? It's only a short way down. I've heard falling is quite a bit like flying," she hummed.

"Ha, ha. You're _so_ funny."

"I know, but I was trying to be a bit modest and not say it outright."

"_Right."_

Sam stared long and hard at the slippery cavern walls leading down into the ninth layer. It didn't look like a pleasant hike. Nope. Not in the slightest.

Best to kill time.

"So…" she shifted awkwardly back and forth on the balls of her feet. "What do we even do once we get to the ninth layer? Do we have to make it to a certain point or does it just kind of… I don't know… end…?"

Persephone shrugged.

"I've never really bother to find out what happened during or after the challenge. I remember hearing something along the lines of when you reach the bottom, you'll be reunited with your soul mate or family members before being officially congratulated or something like that."

"Ah…"

A few moments passed in awkward silence.

"So…"

"Just fall down the hole already."

Sam turned to Anya.

"Are you ready to fall to your death?"

"Not really…"

The strawberry blonde turned back to Persephone.

"See, that's the problem. Neither of us is all that excited about this whole 'disappearing down into a dark hole' thing."

"Get going or I'll push you in myself."

Sam weighed her options. On one end, there was the prospect of slowly and painstakingly hauling her butt down a literal wall of ice with the possibility of death at any slip of the hand. On the other was a quick and painful descent via not-so-elegant shove over the edge. Hmm…

With a heavy sigh, she dragged her feet over to the side and sat on the edge. She covered her eyes.

"Make it quick."

Persephone blinked.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Honestly… I haven't decided on that yet."

"You don't really want me to push you, do you?"

"…yes?"

"Yes you do or yes you don't."

"…yes."

There was silence and then a sharp pain between her shoulder blades and Sam felt herself tumble forward. In a moment of panic at realizing that no, this was not a good decision in the slightest, she flailed about, trying to grasp onto anything to keep her from plunging to her death.

"Ouch! Stop fussing, idiot, or I'll really push you!"

Sam cracked open one eye tentatively to see Persephone holding her over the edge.

"You jerk."

"You had to make a decision sooner or later. I just spurred along the process."

"Nice way to reword 'almost just sent you plunging to your death. My bad.' Very elegant."

"Thank you."

Persephone lowered her to the ground and Sam sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. She took a few deep breaths in through her nose to relax and scooted forward so her legs were dangling over the sides.

_Remember, _she told herself,_ just think of this like the time Sebastian forced you to scale that wall… only in reverse… and with ice… Yup. Just like that. _

She slid forward and twisted so her stomach was pressed against the wall. She looked over at Anya who was staring down at her, petrified.

"Coming?"

"Uhm… Y-Yes… I-I think I… Yes…"

Sam dug her fingers into the ice and let her weight settle onto her hands as Anya moved to follow her down into the ninth layer. Persephone watched them both with calculating gold eyes. Almost as if she was betting with herself which of the two human-borns would drop first.

Sam sighed, the breath creating a puffball of grey mist that swam in her face. Her arms trembled with the effort of supporting all of her weight.

_Thank Hell I'm in shape. _

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Sebastian!"

After twenty some odd minutes of clawing her way down the side of the frozen wall with Anya like some sort of deranged spider-cat, the light haired demoness managed to spot her soul mate situated off to the side and away from the small crowd of demons waiting for their loved ones to make it to the final layer. Sam pounced on him with a giant bear hug and matching grin. She buried her face into his chest with an equally gigantic yawn.

"How did it go?" the demon asked, watching in amusement while the strawberry blonde tried to find a comfortable place to burrow into his side where her nose wasn't squished up against his collar bone or ribs.

"Weren't you watching?"

"Of course."

"…you dirty liar."

"I saw how you handled the situations, but I couldn't tell what you were thinking or feeling. I'd like to know what you thought of it," the demon mused.

Sam pondered over her answer for a moment, brow furrowed in thought.

"To put it as simply as I possibly can : _Hell is fucked up_."

He smirked.

"I know."

Sam rolled her eyes, giving up on using her soul mate as a living, human-sized, pillow and instead plopped down on the ground with a loud 'oof.'

"I know you know. You revel in the fuck-iness."

"…I suppose that's one way to put it."

The strawberry blonde sighed and placed a hand over her eyes.

"I think I'll just take a nap."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"In the middle of the ninth layer? The challenge isn't even technically over yet."

"Hey, a nap is a nap. And naps fix _everything_," she emphasized, letting her eyes slide shut with a content hum.

"Yet they can't fix your face~"

Sam cracked an eye open and glared venomously at the newcomer.

"If I wasn't feeling like a blob of lard at the moment, I would kick your butt so hard you'd be able to taste my foot in your throat."

"Ah, but is there anytime you're _not _a 'blob of lard'?" Stolas smiled, green eyes flickering in a dark contrast to the pleasant expression.

"You know, you really have no idea how to deal with the ladies," Sam tsked. "Insults get you nowhere but a ditch."

Stolas snorted.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian frowned, red eyes narrowed distrustfully. If his brother was here, there was chance his parents weren't too far away. Sam may have completed the layer test, but it would be best to keep her away from the elder demonic pair for a while longer… perhaps a few dozen years or so. That should be somewhat enough time for them to adjust to the idea of a human as an in-law.

"I came to congratulate her actually," the emerald eyed demon smirked, turning to Sam with a cheeky grin. "I wish you the best of luck during the rest of your life in Hell."

His sarcasm reminded her of rotten milk - stinking, not quite the right consistency, and a downright pathetic attempt to mimic the fresh kind.

"Oh yeah? And I wish you had taste buds in your ass hole."

Stolas's smile vanished for a moment before reappearing, now a bit more forced and brittle.

"You'd think you would have learned by now that insulting an elder and much more powerful demon would get you nowhere. Your level of unintelligence is _astounding_. Were you dropped on your head when you were little?" he mocked.

"Maybe. _You _were obviously tossed in the air, smashed against the ceiling, bounced off a wall, and dropped out the window."

His smile twitched and the edges began to curl downward. The female smiled back at him before letting out a squeaky yawn.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood to get into a full out verbal death battle with you. I'm pooped as it is," she whined, rolling over onto her stomach. "Come back tomorrow. Or not. That's good too."

"You know, I could easily kill you right now. It would be so, so, simple. I could snap your neck. It would be just like cracking a twig."

Sam rubbed her eyes.

"…My 'I hate you' face must look a lot like my 'tell me more' face."

Sebastian chuckled and Stolas sneered at him.

"How do you put up with her?" he snapped. Sam smirked.

"Unlike you, he's just that awesome."

Sebastian sighed as Sam and his younger sibling continued to shoot insults back and forth like grenades. His pale lips spread into a wide smirk as Stolas clawed at his hair, letting out a snarl of frustration before firing off another tidal wave of scathing rebukes. Sam snarled back, tired and agitated.

"JERK-WAD!"

"HELPLESS!"

"LOSER!"

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

"YOU CAN'T COPY MY INSULTS!"

"YES I CAN!"

The elder demon sighed and glanced over the two with shining, amused, red eyes.

"You two act more like a married couple than Sam and I do."

The two immediately paled.

"ME? Mate to a _human?"_

"Oh, Hell. Stolas. Mate. The mental images. The torture. _The torture!" _Sam wailed, slapping her hands over her eyes. She clutched onto Sebastian's sleeve. "Why do you do this to me? Why, I ask you. _WHY? _I thought you loved me!"

He grinned, placing a finger to his lips and tilting his head to the side like he had done so many times when mocking his previous master back on Earth.

"Think it out."

"GAH! I hate you!"

"Of course."

"I hate you too!" the green eyed demon piped in cheerfully. Sebastian frowned sourly at him.

"You don't matter."

"WHAT?"

"Ha!"

"Sam, don't boast."

"_What? _How is that _boasting_?"

"_Sam_."

"Oh come _on_!"

"Ha!"

"Stolas, shut up."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ah, family bonding. So much bloodshed - uh… I mean fun. Yeah. That. Fun. Right…**

**Again, I'm super sorry about the long wait and hopefully I can get the next part out a lot sooner! Thank you!**


	74. End Game I

**2,139 reviews? What is this madness? Where have I been? ( My Mind: Laptopless… internet less… Loopy from post-jaw surgery meds…Rest of Me: SHUT YOUR FACE)**

**I love you guys. Seriously. Thank you all so, so, SO much for being so super-de-duper awesome with a cherry and whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles on top. OHMYGOD I DO NOT DESERVE YOU. *clears thought awkwardly***

**Again, I love you all *giant, virtual, hug* **

**My Ashland : Your review honestly made my day. Just thought I'd mention it… Not that EVERY review I get doesn't make my day… yours just made it a bit more, **_**more**_**… If that made any sense whatsoever. You have no idea how many people I've just gotten frustrated with and wanted to shove in a timeout corner like you suggested. **

**g-chi125 : No, I don't think he has. I think I thought it would be awkward to make him say earlier on their twisted relationship and then I just sort of… forget to add it in? I don't know… :P Blotch on my part. **

**Kaitllyn Trancy : By 'names,' do you mean Sebastian's parents? I got their names off of wikipedia's list of demons throughout history/religion/mythology. Each name is actually 'suposedly' a real demon and I tried to find a name for each that was a demon who corresponded with a type of bird to go along with Sebastian's raven/crow entity. **

**RoseMellen: Not that I know of :P I think he's from... Greek mythology? (That or Roman... though I'm pretty positive Greek) I'm pretty sure he's just called 'minotaur.'**

**Lionessofdream: Latin? I think? Maybe? *sweat drop***

**Just something really interesting. Yana Toboso is an absolute genius. Have I said that yet? This is something I found while doing a bit of research for this chapter, courtesy of Wikipedia : Sebastien Michaelis was a French inquisitor and prior of the Dominican order who lived during the late 16th and early 17th centuries. His **_**Histoire admirable de la possession d'une penitente**_** (1612), includes a classification of demons which has passed into general use in esoteric literature. **

**Again. GENIUS.**

…

**This is part one of the last little arc of 'Fee,' so I hope everyone likes it~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

It was customary for only the demon or demoness who had participated and succeeded in the challenge to stay for the small ceremony celebrating the conclusion of the task. If he or she had a soul mate, that demon was also allowed to stay, but that was all – no friends or relatives allowed. Not that Sam had many of those in Hell, so she was perfectly content with this little rule.

And Stolas had been shooed off by irate demons patrolling the perimeter of the area, which, on its own, was a major plus.

Then again…

Listening as an elder demon spoke placidly in the general direction of the crowd was not exactly an enjoying or pleasant endeavor.

"I'd like to congratulate each and every one of you present for successfully completing the layer challenge," the demon droned, grey eyes scanning lazily over the stack of faded papers in his hands. "As a formality, this accomplishment will be added to your file in the Hall of Records that I am sure," his eyes flashed upward at this, scanning the crowd, "each of you has been registered with either by a parent or soul mate."

A few of the demons around them fidgeted with their collars or shot pointed looks at their companion.

Sam's gaze flickered over the antsy participants for a moment before refocusing on Beelzebub - as Sebastian had called the demon when he'd first stood to give this lovely congratulations speech - and tightening her hold on Sebastian's arm. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

"How long until this is over?" she whispered. Sebastian glanced down at her.

"It _is_ over."

Sam blinked slowly.

"…what? _Really?_ That was it?"

The elder demon's red tinted eyes glimmered with amusement at her shocked disappointment.

"That was it."

"No, sir. What a rip off. I work my butt off to get down to this stupid layer and _what's-his-name_ acknowledges all of that backbreaking strife and vomit inducing angst for all of what, two minutes? Three and a two fifths, tops? I should sue. Start a revolution. Overthrow the bureaucracy."

The elder demon rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculously overdramatic."

"I know. And I refuse to change for any reason, no matter the severity," she declared, fist raised to rest against her chest in an inward salutation. _"Viva la revolución!"_

Again, Sebastian rolled his red-gold hued eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I am well aware."

"_Sam…!"_

The strawberry blonde glanced up. A familiar, tiny brunette female was heading in her direction followed closely by a much taller male with semi-long blonde hair tied back at the base of his neck.

"Anya! There you are!" she beamed, waving ecstatically at the younger female. The male at the brunette's side - her soul mate Veltis, maybe? - seemed to freeze in place for a moment when he noticed the direction his soul mate was walking in, but quickly shook off whatever had stunned him and trailed after her (though a bit more reservedly.)

"I… I can't believe I made it!" Anya smiled up at her happily. "Th-Thank you so much for helping me."

"Thank _you_ for putting up with my endless whining, manic habits, and Persephone's evil ways… And there really isn't any reason to thank me, anyways," Sam shrugged nonchalantly, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. "I almost got us killed and/or seriously maimed, what? Four times? Maybe five?" Veltis winced and Anya laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the goose bumps on her arm.

"Yeah…"

The four stood in awkward silence for a moment before Sam dead-panned and turned to Anya's companion.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sam Quenell and this is Sebastian, or Malphas. Whichever you prefer to call him. You must be Veltis?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam smiled politely and reached out to shake his hand. She felt the male at her side stiffen. She shot a pointed glare at Sebastian when the corners of his lips twisted downward at the low class demon. The strawberry blonde dropped Veltis's hand after a moment and looked him up and down.

Anya had never flat out said that her soul mate was a low ranking demon, but enough had transpired for Sam to properly conclude that he was pretty far down the ladder of importance. Anya's contract had been with an incredibly weak demon (she'd admitted it herself). It wouldn't have taken a powerful demon to kill off another demon that pathetic, only one just a bit stronger… _maybe not even that_. Love could give a person unbelievable strength and determination – Sam had seen that first hand, even experienced it herself when Sebastian was locked away. A demon fighting for his soul mate would undoubtedly have that same surge. Then, of course, there was Tisiphone's comment about other human borns not having the advantage of a powerful soul mate to protect them (rather blatantly directed at Sam's brunette companion). Veltis had also called her ma'am – a sign of respect she highly doubted any higher ranking demon would give her willingly.

So Veltis was a low class demon.

Case closed.

Well… There'd never _really _been any problem or case about it, but… Whatever. She'd figured it out. _End._

…

But…

Sam didn't get it.

She honestly could_ not_ figure it out.

Say she _hadn't_ been dropped numerous and rather blatant hints in regards to Veltis's demonic status.

If not for Sebastian's infernal glowering and the way the demon at the receiving end of his nastiness seemed to cower under said glaring, Sam would _never_ have been able to discern Veltis's low status. He looked no different from any other male demon – attractive face (not as pleasant to look at as Sebastian's of course…), bright eyes, fit build, black nails…

What made low ranking demons so _different_?

Sure. The title alone insinuated that the lower classed demons were just that – not as powerful, influential, and respected as the high ranking ones – but… There were no outward signs like there had been back on Earth when it came to discerning different classes. The style of clothing was no different. There was no unpleasant odor like the poor had from living on the street and rummaging through garbage.

So other than level of power, there was no dissonance between them. He wasn't being disrespectful (Quite the opposite. _Ma'am._ It made her feel old yet oddly content to be addressed so formally.). He wasn't challenging the higher ranking demon's authority.

…So why was Sebastian death glaring the poor guy into a pile of mush?

A moment passed in awkward silence.

The glowering wasn't letting up.

Sam dug her heel sharply into the top of Sebastian's foot. He looked down at her with a sour frown. Sam stared right back just as bitterly and focused on forcing her thoughts into her soul mate's mind like he had done to her so many times before.

_Be nice, you hypocritical jerk butt._

"_Hypocritical?"_

'_Hypocritical' as in you want your parents to like me even though I'm a human born when _you're_ death glaring the pants off of Anya's soul mate for just being lower classed!_

…

Silence.

_Do I need to step on you again?_

…

_I will._

…

_I mean it. _

…

Fine._ 5-4-3-2-_

With a heavy, irate sigh, Sebastian nodded curtly at Veltis and the fragile girl glued to his side (the former wincing as if Sebastian was preparing to lob off his head).

"A pleasure… to make your acquaintance."

_Do you _have_ to sound so fake about it?_

Again, her mental berating was met with quiet.

_Fine, fine. I understand. I get what I get and should be proud of you for sucking in that gigantic ego of yours… even if it's only this much._

"_Glad you could find it in yourself to understand."_

_Sarcasm makes your mental voice sound both congested and constipated all at once. Lovely accomplishment, but I think you should avoid it in order to save the remainder of your attractiveness. _

"_Remainder?"_

_Oh, hush. I never said how large – or small – that remainder is. _

Veltis stared at Sebastian in utter shock.

"Uhm… Yes. Of course! It's wonderful to meet you too, sir."

Sebastian nodded the slightest fraction in acknowledgement.

A few moments passed in awkward silence.

"So…" Sam trailed off, rubbing at her arm. She turned to Anya. "Did you see where Persephone zapped off too while we were scaling the ice wall of death?"

The brunette shook her head.

"N-No, sorry…"

Sam waved it off.

"Nah, it's not really important. Just curious."

"Oh…"

Again, the group fell into mind numbing silence, no one quite willing or sure how to interact. With a heavy sigh, Sam stretched and let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Well, _I'm_ personally dead on my feet. I think it's time I start heading home."

"Of course," Sebastian piped up, wrapping an arm around her waist and immediately beginning to drag her in the opposite direction. "We wouldn't want you to pass out from exhaustion, now would we?"

"No," Anya frowned. "D-Don't wait around for u-us. You should pr-probably get back and rest…"

"Fantastic idea," Sebastian beamed, eyes closed tight and sickeningly sweet smile frozen in place. "You know how fragile you tend to be when you're tired. It always worries me so," he sighed overdramatically. "We should definitely be on our way."

"_You know_," Sam hissed under her breath, "you're making your concern a bit too extreme. It'll be obvious you're faking –"

Sebastian knocked her legs out from beneath her and Sam tumbled forward with a yelp. The demon scooped her up into his arms, shaking his head lightly back and forth.

"_Ah_, darling. You must really be out of it. You probably shouldn't say anything else until we get back to the nest."

She glowered up at him.

_Fuck you._

"_I believe that comes later."_

_No way. I'm '_too tired.'_ Remember?_

"_Little white lies are nothing to be ashamed of."_

_Trust me; I'm not 'ashamed.' I'm just ticked you thought it was necessary to send me crashing face first into the ground._

"_You'll get over it, I'm sure."_

_Oh, I will. But remember this and remember it well, _dearest_. When we get home, Rufus is getting more love than you._

Silence.

Sam grinned triumphantly at having the last word, snuggling into the demon's chest and dozing off into the comforting darkness of a well-earned rest.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam collapsed onto the dusty ground just on the outskirts of her and Sebastian's nest.

"You are the one and only thing in this entire damned place that cares if or if not I get eaten by some giant monster and digested into mush. I love you."

The hell hound yipped happily, nuzzling into her master's palm. Sam ruffled the canine's ears and Sebastian grumbled irritably under his breath. The strawberry blonde grinned over at him from her place nestled into the furry beast.

"Rufus did an awesome job during the challenge."

"I'm sure."

"She ripped off the minotaur's tail."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean: _is that all? _That's a pretty big accomplishment for a puppy!" she defended, rubbing her pet's stomach.

"_It _is not a _puppy_._ It_ is a full-grown hell hound and a repulsive beast," Sebastian spat, disgusted. His eyes flashed in annoyance as his soul mate continued to play with said beast. "_Nothing more, nothing less_."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, Rufus," she cooed overdramatically, "He may mean every word of it, but I still love you~"

The canine's tail beat back and forth happily and she craned her snout upwards to reach her master's face, covering Sam's dust and dirt covered cheeks with sloppy dog-kisses. Sebastian glowered and turned, heading to the interest of the nest.

"When you're done fraternizing with the mutt, come inside."

"Sure thing."

"And when you come inside_,_ it stays_ outside_. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear."

Sebastian sent the strawberry blonde a brief warning glare, cautioning her that if the hell hound somehow _did_ manage to end up inside their cozy little cave, it wouldn't live to see another day.

Sam rolled her eyes at his retreating figure. She may have managed to get over her hatred of canines, but she sorely doubted Sebastian would be joining her and her new found love of dogs any time in the near or distant future.

Something crunched and then a rock tumbled to the ground, plopping into the dirt with a loud thud. Some muttered swearing followed. Sam's eyes narrowed. The hell hound at the female's side bristled, her hackles rising in warning.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are!"

"I don't have to listen to you."

Ah. One of Hell's many resident jack asses.

Sam rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up in the palms of her hands.

"What do you want, Stolas?"

"A lot of things. None of them pleasant for you," the demon snarled, stepping out from his place concealed behind a large array of boulders and chunky brown rocks. He slowly made his way over to Sam, arms crossed and nose high in the air.

"So nothing new?" Sam surmised.

"No, I suppose not."

"Mmhmm."

Sam closed her eyes, tilting her head to rest against her pet that was still tense, teeth bared threateningly and legs tense in case she had to make a lunge for Stolas's throat.

"Are you _reall_y going to fall asleep when I'm standing right here?" Stolas snarled. "You're stupider than I thought!"

Sam peeked at him through lidded eyes. A miniscule thought surfaced in the far corners of her brain and forced its way forward. After a moment of stewing over the annoying burst of brain power, she turned her head to face the green eyed demon head on.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No!"

"Oh come on!" Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"You know very well _why not_, scum."

The strawberry blonde frowned, aggravated.

"It's not a hard question. It's just something that I really want to know –"

"Nope! Don't care!" Stolas interrupted, glowering down at her icily. "First of all, I would _never_ answer any demand, question, or ANYTHING when it involves you or any other damned human born_. Particularly_ when it's something that you really want to know. That's just going against my principles! And as a demon, the few principles I have, are –"

"Alright. _Please_. Just shut up for ten seconds. _Ten seconds_," she grit out, temples throbbing, "That's all I ask."

Stolas's mouth snapped shut. A moment later he opened it slightly.

"_Ten. Nine. Eight _-"

"Just… _listen_, would you?" Sam snapped. "Answer this one question."

" _- Six. Five -"_

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

He paused. The demon opened and closed his mouth wordlessly for a few moments, caught in thought, before clearing his throat. He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and glowered.

"My brother hated them too before he met you, you know!"

"Yes, yes. I've gone over this already with him," the strawberry blonde snarled, drumming the fingers of one hand back and forth across the uneven ground and gesticulating angrily with the other as she tried to get her point across. "I get it. Demons hate the human borns. I've been told it's because we're weak. I've been told that it's some deep-seated hatred because Hades' soul mate was a human and not another demon. Don't give me any of that crap. Tell me why _you _hate humans. Give me one legitimate reason why we're so _horrible._"

"…"

Sam rested her elbows in the dirt and webbed her fingers together, using them as a cradle for her chin as she dug the tips of her toes into the ground.

"I'm waiting."

"…"

"_Still_ waiting."

"Oh shut up."

Sam snorted.

"Right. I get it. You can't answer me, _can you_?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then answer. the. damned_. question_!" she snarled. "It's not that hard!"

Stolas opened his mouth to continue the shouting match but stopped short. A moment passed and he tensed, looking ready to retort, but again he fell short and his mouth slowly slid shut. A few seconds passed in strained silence as the green-eyed demon awkwardly shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Sam looked at him curiously.

"You really don't know why… do you?"

"Shut up! Of course I do!" Stolas snapped back, teeth clenched and hands balled into tight fists at his side.

Sam sighed, running a hand through her matted hair.

"Stolas…" she paused for a moment, mind chewing over yet another random thought, "I hate to ask, but would you do me a favor?"

"Why would I do anything for _you_?" he snapped, though his voice sounded a bit less harsh than usual and his emerald eyes looked more clouded than brimming with the usual brand of ice cold detestation. "Ask my brother."

"I know he won't help me… That's why I'm asking you."

Stolas arched a curious eyebrow.

"What could you want that would be so awful that a demon would refuse to help you?"

"It's not really that bad. It's just something that could potentially lead to my imminent demise."

Interest sparked in the demon's green eyes. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his disheveled, black, hair. The remaining fist still clenched tightly at his sides relaxed and he casually crossed his arms over his chest, though more for comfort than as a gesture of annoyance.

"…I'm listening."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**9:37…**

**It's not that late compared to a normal time I could be up, I suppose, but I've been going to bed pretty early because I'm still exhausted from my jaw surgery and more recently the post-surgery recovery, so I'm currently pretty exhausted at lousy old 9:37 pm. Thus, if anyone finds any errors ranging from small to extremely glaring, please let me know so I can fix it up as soon as possible. **

**One more chapter and it's over! Woo! Finally.**

**I promise now that I have a new laptop and am almost totally better from my jaw surgery, the next chapter should be out a lot sooner than this one was!**


	75. End Game II

**The End! **_**Finally.**_

**I told myself to keep it at 12 pages. I told myself to make it 13 tops. **

**25 pages later…**

**Whoops. **

**I've been so busy with making up school work from being sick with mono and my jaw surgery, stupid social drama, school in general, life guarding classes, AP Exams, and re-working the first rather crap filled chapters of this story that I didn't even TRY to fight off the writer's block. Seriously. I could not for the life of me think of a way to end this damned thing. **

**But here it is at last. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I tried to really wrap up all the loose ends and leave on a pretty positive note because I personally get incredibly frustrated when a story ends… I don't know… incomplete? Sadly? So, I tried my best, therefore, no one should judge me (quothe SNL). **

**princessoftheshadowsofdestiny****: Her parents' home was a few miles outside of London, not in the city. I think I mentioned that or at least alluded to it… if not, I'll have to go back and add it.**

**BloodColoredRose: Yes, they did. What happened was that during the time when I was first uploading that part of the story, there was kind of an uproar/huge debate whether I should put it in this story and bump the rating or not write it. Most people wanted a lemon but there was a handful that were dead set against the idea, so what I did was allude to it in the actual story and then posted the actual 'chapter' where it happened as a oneshot so that everyone was happy :)**

**Enjoy~**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Sam gulped nervously, staring wide-eyed up at the looming cavern.

"This is it?"

"Yup."

"You're sure?" she asked tentatively. Stolas sneered indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared down at her.

"I grew up with them - grew up _here_. I'm _pretty_ sure I know where they live."

"Alright, alright_. Jeesh_. I trust you."

Silence.

"…do you know what you're doing…?"

Sam shrugged in what she hoped looked pretty nonchalant and kind of like a 'hey, I got this, bro, _chillax_' type of gesture. On the inside, she was shaking like a kitten drenched in ice water. But that was _the inside_. Right now, it was the outside that mattered. Unless they could smell fear. Which they probably could. Oh my…

"A little."

"Oh. Lovely. Isn't this a bad idea then?"

"What do you care?" Sam shot back. "I thought you wanted me dead."

"I do! I do!" Stolas spluttered angrily, face flushed. "I don't care! I don't! Nothing would make me happier than seeing you trussed up like a turkey, hanging from the ceiling with your intestines wrapped around your neck—"

"Gee, thanks. I can totally feel the love."

"There was none to feel!"

"I was being sarcastic, moron!"

"I-I knew that!"

"_Right_. Sure," Sam rolled her eyes, once again turning to the looming cave before her. She let out a shaky breath. "Well_… good luck_."

"Huh?"

"I had to wish myself good luck, seeing as there's no one else around to do it."

Stolas stared at her for a moment as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head (which probably wouldn't have actually been all that strange of an occurrence in Hell, but whatever). Sam turned away from him with a halfhearted wave and began moving towards the entrance of Sebastian's parents' nest. She paused for a moment, letting out a shaky sigh, before continuing forward.

"Hey, blondie."

Sam glanced at the green eyed demon over her shoulder.

"What?"

"…good luck."

_Who are you, and what have you done with Stolas._

"…with getting yourself maimed!"

Sam turned back to the cave with a grin, tossing another, less morbid wave at the smirking demon.

_That's better._

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Unlike Sebastian's nest where everything was hidden away (in a place Sam had yet to discover), his parents proudly put their plunders and treasures on display for all to see. Statues made from all kinds of precious stones and metals, bejeweled goblets, glimmering swords still tipped with dried blood, thick furs, fine silks, paintings ranging from about the length of her forearm to twice her height… It was like walking through a museum.

_A museum housing a hellish couple that would in all likelihood claw her eyes out and drop them into their martini glasses,_ but a museum none the less.

Cautiously, she peered around corners, down hallways, and into large, cavernous rooms. She explored the nest openly, trying (yet at the same time praying she wouldn't) run into the terrible twosome.

Her plan—

…_plan._

… yes.

…_that. _

It was somewhat in the development stage… almost first draft ready. She had a basic idea of how to greet her new in-laws and somewhat of an idea on how to broach the subject of her being, well, not a natural demon straight from the (not actually all that fiery) pits of Hell. Of course, from there, she had nothing. Ka-poot. Nada.

'Wing it,' her oh so brilliant brain would prod.

That always turned out _splendid_.

Something in the corner of her eye darted past and Sam swiveled around, eyes wide in panic and hand raised to her chest as though it would calm her erratic heart.

"Holy flaming fish on a stick, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU_?"

"I should be asking you that very same question," the demoness replied haughtily, glancing over her pointed, ebony, manicured nails. Her yellow eyes flashed angrily up to meet silver-blue and Sam gulped. "Just curious… do you have _any_ brain in that thick head of yours? Any shred at all? Because let me tell you, it doesn't seem like it _whatsoever_."

Sam frowned, insulted. She straightened and brushed off her shirt.

"What are you doing here, Persephone?"

"Not what you're doing, I assure you," the demoness drawled. "I have no intention of committing suicide… let alone by rabid demon mauling."

The strawberry blonde's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Just so you know, I didn't exactly come here planning on my imminent demise either."

"Oh? Then what were you planning?" Persephone questioned.

"…I was getting to that part…" Sam mumbled, scuffing her toe lightly against the pristine floor. "I guess I was just kind of going to wing it and hope for the best… Maybe throw in a brain teaser or two."

"Be serious."

"I am. It worked on Stolas!" she defended, thinking back to how put off and confused the green eyed demon had been when she she'd questioned the origin of his hatred for humanity. "Well… sort of."

"_Right_," the demon queen rolled her eyes. "Because Stolas and his father are _exactly _the same and react _exactly_ the same."

"…they wouldn't?"

"No, you idiot!"

Sam groaned, running a hand through her tussled hair.

"Look. What _else _am I supposed to do?"

"Get on with your life without your dreadful in-laws?"

"Oh_, please_. You know I'd _love_ to avoid them at any and all costs, but they're Sebastian's _parents_. I can't just be like 'Hey. I just moved down here with you, and this is crazy, but we're never talking to your parents again because they want to slaughter me slowly and painfully.' It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Well this isn't life," Sam shot back. "It's something else entirely. I'm in Hell for crying out loud! Sure, my sister always told me this was where I'd end up, but I never took her _seriously_. And besides, I doubt I arrived here in the way she pictured…" she trailed off for a moment. "But that's not the point. The point is that he was willing to put up with my shortcomings, _family included,_ so I better damn well suck it up and put up with his."

Bright yellow eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Why can't you understand—"

"Look!" Sam snapped. "Just because you refused to make peace with demons doesn't mean I won't and can't."

"_I_ didn't refuse," the demoness shot back, words laced with ice and venom. "_They_ did. They're useless, foolish, stuck in the past. All of them. They'll never change."

"Well I'll _make _them."

Persephone rubbed at her temples, eyes squeezed shut as if she was trying to fight off a massive headache.

"Go home, Sam," she sighed, turning to leave. "They're not here anyways. They won't be back for at least two days."

Sam's brow furrowed.

"Huh? Why?"

There was no reply.

"_Persephone_-"

"_Go home, Sam_."

Then, Persephone's inky hair seemed to jump to life. It swirled around her like a swarm of angry wasps before ensnaring her in a mass of black. She vanished with a 'pop.'

Sam stared silently at the empty spot where the frustrated demoness had stood not moments ago, mouth agape. After a few moments, she shut her trap with a sigh and made her way slowly out of the museum like nest, dragging her feet the whole way.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Where were you?"

"Why hello to you too, darling."

Rufus lapped happily at Sam's cheeks and the strawberry blonde absentmindedly ran her fingers through her pet's chocolate brown and very matted fur.

"Sam, where were you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been with Rufus this whole time." She gestured innocently to the hell hound lying in a gigantic mound atop her feet.

"Do not make me ask again."

"Well, don't make me answer again," she frowned sourly, resting her chin on her pet's massive back.

A few moments later, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at Sebastian out of the corner of her eye. He frowned down at her and Sam squinted back up at him with an equally annoyed glower. After a minute or two, she let out a heavy breath and broke the stare down.

"What would you do if I told you that I had Stolas take me to your parents' house so I could confront them about being insufferable, racist, ass holes but they weren't there and Persephone was, for some odd reason... And then we had a spat about demons and then she vanished with her creepy hair so I dragged my sorry ass back here and just kinda' plopped here, letting Rufus lick my face (even though I'm _pretty_ sure she licked her butt a few minutes before that) for the past hour and a half."

Sebastian blinked slowly. He seemed to ponder for a moment, tapping a black fingernail against his chin in thought.

"I suppose lock you up and never let you leave the nest again."

"Ah…" Sam paused, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "In that case, ignore _all_ of that. It's the shock talking."

"Shock?" he repeated. "From what?"

"Yes, shock."

"But from _what_?"

"I… fell out a window?"

He was smirking now.

"Oh, _really_."

"Mmhmm," Sam hummed, leaning into his side. "And - would you believe it? - into a lake full of electric eels… hence, the whole 'shock' part," she explained morosely, air-quotations and all.

"Oh, I do. Was there anything else in this lake of yours?"

"Sharks. Big ones. As big as a house. Great whites… yeah… Great whites with ten… ten _thousand_ rows of teeth. Oh! And rhinos, and anacondas, and lions, and tarantulas, and even this one really nasty hedgehog. And all of them were electric. _All _of them."

"I see. And was that 'really nasty hedgehog' perhaps named Persephone?"

"No, that one's name was Stolas. There was a great white shark who was named Persephone, though."

Sebastian grasped tightly onto her hand and hauled her to her feet. Sam swayed for a few seconds, yawning loudly. She let go of his hand for a moment to pull her arms over her head in a long, over exaggerated, stretch. She glanced back up at the demon by her side, grabbing back onto his hand.

"I've had a pretty long day…"

He arched an ebony eyebrow.

"You have."

"The challenge… Nearly being eaten, or killed, or maimed, or a bunch of other things…" she mumbled absentmindedly. "And I'll probably have another sucky one tomorrow…"

"And your point _is_…?"

"Oh, nothing," she sniveled, looking up at him with wide, watery, blue eyes. "Just, you know, lamenting about my horribly tiring life where I'm expected to return to a nest _without_ a fluffy pillow _that could possibly be my dog_, but whatever."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"The mutt stays outside."

"Puh-_lease_, Sebastian," she begged, clasping onto his hand with both of hers. He grinned down at her, eyes closed and face peaceful.

"No."

Sam pouted up at him with the widest, saddest, most pathetic puppy dog eyes she could muster. Crocodile tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes and she had to fight to keep from automatically blinking away the salty and stinging liquid.

"But I need my pillow!"

"You have a pillow."

"But that one doesn't lick my face!"

"And you know that how, precisely?"

"Because pillows don't_ lick _people," she shot back.

"Your cheek is unpleasantly damp each morning, isn't it?"

"That's from drool!"

"Is it?"

Sam paused for a moment, face growing pale, and shuddered violently, rubbing at her arms.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that…"

"That's perfectly fine. Now…" he gestured back to the nest with a wide sweep of his arm and perfectly poised grin that reminded Sam so much of when he'd used to show off his latest and greatest accomplishment as the Phantomhive butler.

Sam's gaze drifted back to Rufus who had curled up into a comfortable looking blob on the ground, oblivious to the argument taking place over her placement. The hell hound inhaled deeply for a few seconds before slipping off into a peaceful slumber, obnoxious snoring and all. She sighed in defeat and interlaced her arm with Sebastian's.

"Lead the way, oh mighty pillow ruiner."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sam yawned loudly and arched her back, stretching out her aching limbs like a contented cat just waking from a nap. She let out another, smaller yawn, and curled back into Sebastian's chest.

It had been nice to sleep. And sleep. And sleep some more. She hadn't been aware of exactly how exhausted she'd been until she'd trudged back into their nest and quite literally collapsed onto the floor. The challenge, piled up with her failed attempt at contacting Sebastian's parents, had sucked her usually quite full energy reserves dry and she'd slept like a rock for Hell knows how long.

She nuzzled herself comfortably into the crook of her companion's neck. As far as Sam was aware, Sebastian was still sleeping. As often as the demon vehemently argued that he did not _need_ sleep like weak, little beings such as herself, thank you very much, he did seem to enjoy it. …Not that she knew a single being on Earth or down in Hell that _didn't_ enjoy a nice nap. Silently, Sam watched the slight rise and fall of his chest, not sure if any movement on her part would end up waking the no doubt grumpy demon or go unnoticed. _Not that she really felt the dire need to move either way, but whatever…_

The tranquility and silence was a nice change to the hectic events as of late.

However, the quiet gave her mind time to wander. And when that happened, she tended to think. And make plans. Stupid plans. Rash plans. Plans that would no doubt end with her somehow getting her butt kicked from here to the ninth layer and then all the way through the surface to China… or something like that.

The only problem was that she had nothing _to plan_.

Well, perhaps that wasn't quite true. She could (sort of) plan her meeting with Sebastian's parents. She could most certainly plan out an escape route for when they flipped shit and tried to peel her skin from her still living body. And of course she could plan how to put out a roaring flame if somehow she managed to catch fire during their meeting. She could prepare herself for a whole slew of things… but none of those things mattered if she didn't know _where they were_.

She doubted wailing dramatically at the walls of their nest would have nearly the same effect as being up close and personal.

"_They're not here anyways. They won't be back for at least two days."_

What had _that_ meant? Were they on some obscure vacation or something? Did they have vacations or spots to vacation in Hell? Then again, she supposed Sebastian's parents didn't seem like the type to enjoy sitting by a gorgeously furnished poolside, sipping fruity drinks and making small talk with the attendants…

She closed her eyes and burrowed herself deeper into the man lying beneath her. An arm curled protectively around her waist and Sam sighed, mentally exhausted and sorely needing another solid nap.

She would just wait in grumpy silence for the shit to hit the fan.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

A handful of days passed in peace. Sam spent this glorious free time lounging around the nest, playing with Rufus, sleeping, sleeping some more, and getting caught up in her attractive soul mate and his evil schemes. She'd tried to head out and do some exploring, but it was so _hot_. Did Hell have weather? She supposed it must have, what with the current heat wave passing through.

Of course, that period of relaxation and general happiness should have been a warning – 'the calm before the storm,' and all that jazz.

So when Sam arrived back at the nest one afternoon, coated in dirt and hellhound fur, to find Sebastian practically spitting in rage at a poor, cowering, demon that seemed to have shrunk to about half his regular height in pure terror, she shouldn't have been so absolutely shocked. With a wave of his arm, the visiting demon crashed into the opposite wall with a painful sounding crack. Sebastian's eyes flared a red so vibrant and blood-like that Sam swore he was burning with the very flames he lived in. The demon shrieked in terror and fled, swerving around the strawberry blonde so quickly he kicked up a cloud of dust.

Seconds crawled on like snails and Sebastian remained rigid, fists clenched at his sides. It was a terrifying sight – an enraged demon.

Sam took a cautious step forward.

"Sebastian…?"

No reply.

She tried again.

"Sebastian?"

"_We're leaving_."

Sam blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Now. We're leaving. Right. Now," he spat.

She frowned, confused.

"Leaving Hell? But I thought—"

"No. Not Hell. The nest. We're leaving for the center of Hell."

"But _why_?"

"Your status as a demon is being challenged," he snapped, eyes still smoldering crimson. Sam blanched, staring at him in shock.

"…is that it? _Seriously? _You're flipping out over _that—"_

"I don't think you understand the _magnitude_ of this situation."

Sam rested her hands on her hips.

"Then explain it."

Sebastian ran a hand through his tussled hair in frustration. His long bang fell in front of his eyes and he swiped it away with a pale finger.

"Only demons are allowed to reside in Hell."

"Okay…"

"All non-demons are sent to the punishment areas."

"Got it."

"If you're considered not to be a demon, you will be sent to these punishment areas."

"…and then I can just leave because I _am_ a demon," Sam emphasized.

"No."

"No? No as in 'no, you're not a demon'? Because I'm pretty sure my eyes glow, I passed the layer test, _and_ I've already sucked some guy's soul and practically made him go _boom_ from the inside out."

"No, as in, _no, you will not be coming back_."

"And why not?"

"Because you will be sent away _in pieces_, as sustenance for the demons in that layer."

"…you're kidding."

His chilly glare and venomous scowl told her that no, he was _not_ kidding and for whatever reason, there was an honest to goodness chance that she was going to become fresh demon kibble.

"Why am I even being… 'challenged'?" she frowned

Again, Sebastian's irises seemed to reflect the very essence of Hell itself. Sam sighed.

"Your parents."

"Sam, as I'm sure you are aware, your personality tends to cause conflicts between yourself and others."

"So…?"

"It's a simple process. If one demon makes a complaint about a new-demon or human born, others who have met with the human born in question will be surveyed—"

"Let me guess. Your parents complained and everyone who just abhors my guts like madam Alecto and mister Minotaur joined right on in."

"A few others as well."

"How many demons have I pissed off that I don't know about?"

"Quite a few."

"_HOW_?"

"Your status as my mate. The fact that you killed Geryon, even though it was not technically _you_ that did so. Your affiliation with Hell Hounds. The list could go on."

Sam groaned.

"Can't someone do something? Anything? Can't Tisiphone say something? Persephone—" She paused. Her brain screaming at her and her raging stupidity. She cursed under her breath as her recent encounter with the demon queen flooded her mind.

_Persephone lives with Hades who in all likelihood deals with all this stuff directly. _That's _why Persephone was in Sebastian's parents nest… She was looking for me. To tell me… and then I pissed her off and she had a temper tantrum and poofed away. Damn it all. _

Sam rubbed at her forehead.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"There's a challenge—"

"_Another one_? You have got to be absolutely, freaking _kidding_ me. This just keeps dragging on, _and on_—"

"No. Not like that."

"Then what is it?" she huffed.

"It's short… though riskier, far riskier. A more… intimate and accurate test. It's been used to determine the statuses of demons for far longer than I've been alive."

"Great. Joy. Stupendous. Pure _peachiness_. What the Hell _is_ it?"

"Where you ever introduced to anything regarding the Roman Gladiators? It was not dubbed a 'demonic practice' for nothing."

"…Oh no."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The crowd gathered in the ninth layer was big enough to swallow all of London whole.

Sam rubbed nervously at the goose bumps on her arms, dodging nasty glares and equally spiteful words tossed her way by all present. An older looking demon with salt and pepper hair ushered her quickly towards a small cavern tucked away in one of the many walls of black ice. Sebastian had been yanked from her the moment she arrived in the ninth layer as he might have "given her an unfair advantage."

Bull crap.

She shivered as the ice cold air bit at her skin. The place reeked of death already…

Sam glanced around the small, barren, cavern. Just outside, she could hear uproarious voices and heavy claws scratching across frozen liquid as the crowd continued to grow and grow. She could feel Sebastian's mental voice swimming at the edges of her subconscious, but whether it be her nerves or some other barrier put in place to keep them from interacting, she couldn't put make out a single word.

Another shadow slowly crept across the floor to stand by her own and Sam glanced to her right to see who had come to join her. Immediately, her lips twisted into a bitter snarl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wishing you good luck, of course," Stolas smirked, green eyes glimmering in the dim light. "_Someone_ has to do it other than yourself and seeing as my brother's under surveillance, I thought I'd do it."

The reference to their previous conversation from outside of his parents' nest drew not even the slightest quirk of her lips.

"I have to kill someone…" she rasped. "…Or they'll kill me… I have to_ kill_ someone. In front of an entire layer full of demons."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I have to kill someone!"

"I think you should be focusing on not getting _yourself_ killed."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm not going to become some blonde flavored demon snacks," she snapped. "This is stupid. Your parents are stupid. Everything is stupid!" she exclaimed, exasperated, and threw her hand up into the air.

"You don't have a choice."

"Bull shit. Bull s-h-i-t."

"_Hey_."

"Do I need to verbally spell out _each and every foul word in my vocabulary_ to prove the point of how f-r-e-a-k-i-n-g _ridiculous_ this is, because I—"

"_Sam_."

She paused, turning blazing red eyes to focus on the demon at her side. It was the first time Stolas had ever addressed her by name…

"_What?"_

"Relax, okay? Geez. It's only a kill. You've killed before, haven't you?"

"Yeah. _Once_. I exploded a man by accident."

"But you did it."

"Well, _duh_. But I was mentally scarred and upchucked all over the ground. Pretty sure I passed out, too."

"…_okay_ then. But you did kill him, didn't you? So you can do it again."

"I can't kill someone on _purpose_!"

"Why not? You're a demon, aren't you?"

Sam choked - a big, fat, 'NO' caught on her tongue. She bowed her head, strawberry blonde hair shielding her face.

"Look. It's really not that bad," he assured awkwardly. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm also sure the other human born being challenged is weak, so stop freaking out. The last thing I need is to be doused in nerve induced vomit," Stolas sniveled.

"Great… that's reassuring. All I have to do is kill someone who's in the same stinking boat as I am, and—" she paused for moment, eyes flashing up to Stolas. She glowered up at him cautiously.

"…Why are you being so nice?"

"What? I'm not being _nice_," he spluttered. "I'm giving advice on how not to die. That's all."

"I'll ignore that utter crap load of an answer and ask again… _Why_ are you being so pleasant to me all of a sudden?"

He paused, looking torn and frustrated. His brow furrowed deeply, black eyebrows knit together in anger, before relaxing with a heavy, defeated, sigh.

"As much as I… absolutely _loathe _to say this… you make my brother happy. And you're actually putting an effort into keeping him all peppy and such."

"Okay…?"

"And demons don't normally get the chance to be happy. You know… soul sucking monsters banned from Heaven, its eternal grace, bla bla bla, and all that…"

"And _you're_ happy that your brother gets his chance to be happy?"

"No!"

Sam frowned at him sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. Stolas chewed lightly on his lower lip, glancing up at the frozen ceiling.

"…Fine. But only a little. A _very little_, little," he grumbled. "But I still hate _you_."

"Got it."

The echoing silence that followed grated on her frayed nerves. After a moment, she sighed and glanced over her should at him.

"So… what should I expect?"

"No mercy."

His answer was blunt and biting. It made a shudder crawl up her spine.

"So… what's going to happen exactly?"

"You and the other human born being challenged will get chucked into some kind of makeshift fighting ring where you'll basically just go at it until one of your drops dead."

"That sounds absolutely lovely."

"It's a pretty big thing. Lots of demons enjoy viewing these. It's incredibly different from the standard layer challenge. The demons here actually _matter_."

"Gee, that's nice," Sam sighed, rubbing at her forehead. Another moment passed in silence and she swallowed heavily, shakily. "I'm still gonna' upchuck all over the place."

Stolas shrugged.

"Aim for the eyes – you could blind them, maybe?"

"Thanks for the advice."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Silence.

It was a strange kind of silence… One of those moments that everyone knew _should_ have been filled with raucous noise and shouting, but simply was not. Sam found the silence more unnerving than if every demon present had been chanting for her demise.

She clasped her hands at her sides and waited.

Soon enough, another, quite obviously petrified, human-born was pushed forward. She looked sick to her stomach and her platinum head of hair was mused and frizzy from the constant presence of nervous hands twiddling with the ends. Her bottle-green eyes darted back and forth with nervousness.

Sam took a deep, shaky, breath.

_Okay. I can do this. I can do this. I am a demon. Be the demon. Be the demon._

Sam took a step forward and her adversary did the same. Green bled to crimson and Sam was lying flat on her face before she could blink, abdomen racked with pain. She craned her neck up to see the other human born looming over her.

_Okay. What?_

"Oh, come on! Don't make this so easy! Killing you should be _fun!_" The nerves had all but vanished, leaving nothing but a smirking little witch.

Sam's jaw fell open. _Um, EXCUSE ME?_

The platinum blonde female tossed her hair over her shoulder and stared down at her smugly. The quiet had been replaced with uproarious cheering and cackling. Sam glowered up at her and spat a wad of dirt out of her mouth,

"I heard you would be a challenge…! The girl who befriended a Hell hound and slayed the dragon demon Geryon," she murmured pensively, "not a little weakling!"

Sam stood and swiped at her chin, smearing the gooey dust that had stuck there. Her own eyes heated to a vivid red in fury. She glowered at her grinning opponent.

"Aren't _you _conceited," the strawberry blonde snapped, wiping dirt from her knees. "And, _for your information_, Persephone killed him. _I _cowered in terror."

"Oh! How _fantastic!" _she sighed."I'm going to have fun mangling your stupid little self beyond recognition," She paused, grin widening. "And I'm allowed to be as conceited as I want!" she huffed. "Unlike you,_ I'm_ a _proper_ demoness. It's in our nature to be ass holes, so it's perfectly fine if I—"

_Okay. This lady needs to get slapped. With a brick. No. A whale. A killer whale. A killer whale filled with hornets. And machetes. _

Sam inhaled slowly through her nose. If she wanted to win this, she'd have to be smart. And strong. And fast. And a Hell of a lot of other things too. But she could do it. She would do it. _But first…_

"Okay, Claude, whatever you say."

"Hey!" 'Claude' puffed. "My name's Sabine, not-"

"Whatever you say, _Claude_."

Sabine was fuming - face a brilliant shade of puce and cheeks inflated like a giant, prickly, puffer fish. Sam grinned and made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

"Let's change this up. Men first, m'dear~"

"I'm not a man!" she shrieked.

"_What?_ Claude, _honey,_ I think we need to have a little talk here—"

Sabine/Claude lunged forward with a snarl fit to send any mortal in tremors of pure horror; however, Sam wasn't a mortal. That's what she was here to prove, and she was damned well going to do just that.

Sam ducked out of the way, pivoting the uneven ground so that she was behind her attacker. She snapped her leg outward in a swift roundhouse kick that sent Sabine tumbling to her knees. But the demoness was agile – falling into a barrel role rather than face planting into the dirt. She used her place on the ground to plant a firm side kick into the strawberry blonde's lower stomach. Sam scowled, feeling her own eyes heat in frustration.

Black nails elongated painfully, teeth were bared, and the two went at it like a pair of rabid dogs.

Both fighters fell into the offensive, kicking and punching and clawing and shoving at whatever parts of each other they could reach without putting themselves in too much jeopardy of being struck with a particularly deadly blow. Sam fell back, panting and trying hard to ignore the almost acidic burn in her right cheek left by a particularly strong-armed punch. She could feel liquid dribble down her sides and she hoped like anything that it was only sweat.

This had to end fast. She of all people knew that her endurance wasn't so great in the first place and that fact alone could be the quite literal death of her.

With a surge of determination and adrenaline, Sam propelled herself forward, barreling into Sabine's chest. The air was knocked out of her with one, gigantic, _whoosh _and Sam slammed the palm of her hand down into Sabine's gut. The platinum haired demoness wheezed, eyes wide in pain. Sam jumped up, looming over her. Her lengthened nails bit into the flesh of her palm and she realized at the moment just how perfect of a weapon they could make.

Arm raised high above her head and nails ready to slice through flesh like a hot knife sinking through butter, she would do it. She could do it. She was ready to take a life and…

Sam hesitated.

… and that brief moment was all her subconscious needed to fly back into her brain and kick out the instinct driven fight that had taken over. She felt the heat in her eyes fade to nothing but a pleasant chill. Red to blue. Hot to cold. Rage to calm. It seemed fitting.

A foot collided with her chest and Sam doubled over, gasping for breath.

Sabine spluttered and coughed, pulling herself shakily to her feet. She wiped at the drop of ruby liquid at the corner of her lips and shook her head fiercely, as if trying to pull herself together. The platinum haired demoness wobbled uneasily for a moment before rushing forward. Sam catapulted herself out of the way, tumbling to the ground in the process. She scampered quickly to her feet and held up her hands in a peace offering.

"Stop it! Don't you realize how ridiculous this whole thing is?"

Sabine stilled for a moment before going in for another hit.

"Why are we even fighting each other? Who says we have to?"

"_They_ do!"

"What do they matter?" Sam demanded, dodging another painful smack.

The two paused, stopping to glare at each other and swipe sweat soaked hair out of their eyes.

"_They_," Sabine hissed, gesturing to the hoard of cackling and rowdy demons surrounding them, "determine whether I become mincemeat or live a proper life as a demoness at the side of my mate! So, yes! They matter!"

"Why should they?" Sam countered. "What happens if just stop? What happens if we refuse to fight?"

"_They kill us_!"

"Oh, for _Heaven's sake_!"

A gasp went up through the surrounding crowd and Sam dead panned. _Whoops. Thanks vocal chords, brain, tongue… You all deserve a medal of stupidity. _

She took in a shaky breath and steeled her gaze.

"You know what? Whatever! I don't care anymore! Whether it be Heaven, Hell, Earth, or someplace out on Mars, _I'm_ not going to fight you."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"…_seriously._ You're just going to give in? Let me kill you?" Sabine asked, appalled.

"Of course not!" Sam scoffed. "I'm not _that_ suicidal, thank you very much. I'm going to walk away. Eloquently. And you're not going to do a single thing about it."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure?" Sabine snarled. "I could kill you before you had the chance to take a single step and I'd be set!"

Sam shrugged.

"I'm not sure… But I'm really, super-duper, hoping, you don't. I like being alive… or, whatever you call being in Hell…"

"So that's it? You're just going to walk out?"

Sam rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. She lifted up her hand and counted off on her fingers.

"One: I've already established this. Two: _Please_ stop making this sound like I'm breaking up with you. I've known you for what, ten minutes tops? Three: Yes. I am. Adios~" Sam waved at her cheerfully before turning on her heel and heading into the crowd to look for Sebastian. She could have sworn she'd spotted him near the front a few minutes ago, but then again, she could have easily mistaken him for any of the other black haired, red eyed, demons filling the area, in that brief second she'd glimpsed him.

After a few tense seconds of mentally chanting _"crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. This is how I die. I'm going to be lying face down in the mud with my heart ripped out of my back or something…"_ she slowly began to relax. Sabine wasn't attacking her. And she wasn't going to_. She really wasn't going to. _

Well, the crowd of spectators must have realized this as well and was starting to grow restless and irritated. Sam supposed she couldn't blame them – they came to see one of the two human borns get her ass handed to her and would be leaving on a peaceful note. That had to suck.

But that was their problem. Her problem currently was locating Sebastian. She squinted, mentally sifting through the throngs of _demons-who-looked-like-people _and the loveable groups of _what-the-hell-is-that-crime-against-nature. _Soon enough, her eyes alighted on a certain mop of familiar black hair with a singular, long, bang hanging in his face and she grinned, waving cheerfully at him and started heading in his direction.

For a moment, she thought of simply walking over and grasping onto his hand discretely. Everyone within a mile radius kind of already wanted to see her flayed and left out to be eaten by the buzzards, and instigating the demons who hated her by being all openly romantic with a mate they hated that she had in the first place could _not_ be a good idea.

She internally shrugged.

_Meh. Whatever. I'll die happy. _

She practically tackled him, arms encircling his neck in a death grip. She grinned into his neck when she felt his own arms return her embrace. She tilted her head upward to plant a solid kiss on his lips and he responded in kind before pulling back with a light frown.

"That was the most ridiculously stupid thing I believe I've ever seen you do."

"What? Turning my back on someone whose survival and happiness could depend on killing me?"

"Precisely."

"Oh, don't pretend you're not psyched that I actually pulled that whole 'walking away like a boss' thing off without getting mauled."

"Hmm," he hummed in agreement, lips twisted upward. "I _am _proud… though it would have been far simpler if you'd killed her when you had the chance."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam paused, mind kicking into action. If Stolas had been here earlier, then maybe…

"Your parents –"

"Left."

Sam pulled back to look him in the face.

"You're kidding."

Sebastian grinned down at her, amused.

"Not at all. They didn't approve of your little stunt, but they also didn't feel the need to stay around to watch the growing mob potentially tear you to shreds."

"That's great!"

"Not the words I would have used, but yes, it is something," he smirked.

Sam's beam faded lightly into a small frown.

"They'll never accept me, will they? No matter what I do."

"I don't believe so, no."

She sighed.

"…whatever. At least they're not going out of the way to light me on fire anymore."

"…what?"

"Analogy."

"…"

"Okay, _bad _analogy."

All around them, the mob of demons grew more and more restless. Sabine's soul mate had moved to her side, nervously flitting between checking on her and watching over the other demons. The shouting and demands grew more blatant and vehement. Sam frowned, eyes narrowing cautiously.

"Sebastian –"

The male demon frowned, tightening his arm around her waist.

The pure outrage surrounding them was practically palpable – so thick in the air it could have easily been dug into with a knife. Demons roared from every crevice, absolutely enraged by the turn of events and the therefore the blatant lack of a gruesome murder.

"_Who were these human borns to deny tradition?"_

"_Kill them!"_

"_Kill them both!"_

"_Enough_."

Instantaneous silence.

The strawberry blonde glanced up nervously as Persephone walked forward through the crowd of snarling demons. The golden eyed demoness smirked and Sam frowned. Her eyes fell on the demon by the Queen's side. The red eyes and black hair seemed stereotypical and undistinguishable from any other demon, but he emitted a dark aura of sheer power and terror that seemed to dwarf every other demon present. Even Sebastian seemed humbled.

"What's going on?" the demon demanded.

"It seems," Persephone sighed, "that there was a bit of human born fight planned, but a certain _someone_," her golden eyes flickered to Sam who simply sent the demoness a dirty glare, "chose to opt out rather than kill her opponent."

The noise rose again.

"_Make them fight!"_

"_Kill them both!"_

"ENOUGH."

Sam winced and silence overtook the area once more. The demon glared at the group around him with extreme distaste. He glanced over at Persephone for a moment before turning to again address the mob.

"This match is over."

Relief seeped through the entirety of her frame. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

Sebastian smirked down at her and Sam beamed back at him.

_That was simple._

_You took the words right out of my mind. _

Sebastian flinched and stepped back a bit. Sam frowned.

_Come on. My jokes aren't _that _bad, loser._

Nothing.

_Sebastian. _

…

…_Sebastian...?_

Sam opened her mouth to ask what exactly had drained him so much all in the process of three seconds, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Persephone mentioned you quite a bit, though never by name," he smirked. "She simply referred to you as 'that blonde idiot of a newborn.'"

Sam stared at the demon that had approached her. Persephone still stood by his side looking quite smug. Sam's eyes widened a bit as her mind finally put two and two together to realize just how much of a big shot this guy was.

_The devil himself._

Oh dear.

_Sunday School should have prepared me for this. _

"Is that s-so…? Can't say I'm surprised." Sam shot Persephone an irritated leer to which the golden eyed demoness simply smiled wickedly back at her.

"That was very courageous of you," he commented idly.

_Holy shitake mushrooms. I just got complimented by the devil. Is that a good thing, or…?_

"…thank you…" she paused and cautiously tacked a "sir" onto the end. Hades smiled, eyes drifting towards the woman on his arm.

"Though it may not seem like it, there are those of us in Hell who do not wish death upon all the human borns. I thank you for taking a stand in their honor."

…_Uh._

"I-It wasn't _that_ big a thing, uh, I, uhm… I mean…" she spluttered, feeling her face heat lightly in embarrassment. "All I did was say no to a fight..."

"And that was a bigger step than many have dared to take. So thank you."

"…you're welcome?" she replied awkwardly, voice a tad squeaky.

"I would love to stay and chat a bit, but unfortunately, I have business to attend too," he sighed. "Time to leave, Persephone."

The dark haired demoness smiled.

"Of course."

The devil chuckled and casually extended a pale hand.

"It was pleasant to meet you, Miss…?"

Sam grinned a bit shakily and reached out to take the hand that he offered to her. She shook it triumphantly.

It was mind boggling. Here she was, shaking hands with Hades, the King of all of Hell. To think, not even an hour ago she was scared out of her mind at the idea of killing another new demon stuck in the same awful situation as she was. Not a day ago she was sure she'd never get by without having some God awful family feud with Sebastian's parents for _being lesser_. And now she was introducing herself to the most powerful demon of them all. What a world.

She smiled.

Maybe the rest of eternity down here wouldn't be quite as daunting as she'd thought.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. I'm Samantha Quenell…" she glanced back at Sebastian, shooting him a familiar grin, "and I'm simply one Hell of a blonde."

.

.

.

_Fin._

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**I honestly can't begin to describe how awesome you guys are and how wonderful you all made this story. Seriously. I would have stopped a long, long, time ago. I think this is the first story I've ever finished, **_**ever.**_

**So thank you all.**

**Thank you to the old people who've been with this since chapter one.**

**Thank you to the people who started reading a few months ago, even though that's how long it's been since I updated. **

**Thanks to everyone who put up with my spastic and really weird updating schedule without throwing hissy fits.**

**Thanks to the people who DID throw hissy fits which encouraged me to get my butt going on typing. **

**Thanks to everyone!**

**You're all amazing!~**

**Adios :)**


	76. Sequel?

Alright. I put up a poll and asked on the Facebook page, but I figured I might as well ask here too. I've been emailing back and forth with someone about this, and then the third season is coming out...

So.

**_Sequel._**

Yay or nay?

Let me know. Because if you guys want it, I'll start writing :)

(Well, I'll start writing anyways because I want to, but you get the point. ...is there a point? Now I'm just rambling. Urgh. I'll stop now.)

_P.S Not based off of third season, just in HONOR of more Kuro coming onto our screens_

_._

.

**UPDATE:** **Holy shiznits the response to this has not only been rapid, but absolutely overwhelming! So sequel it is! I'll post a chapter to 'Fee' to let everyone know when it's up as well as post on the Facebook page! See you all soon!~**

.

Adios for now~

.

.


End file.
